


Literal Soulmates

by Soar319



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Arcades, Blood and Injury, Cat POV, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Drunken Shenanigans, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Ice Cream, Injury Recovery, It's one giant multi-songfic, Laughing Kiss, M/M, Memories, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Soulmates, Suicide Mention (Chapter 6), Talon trio are part of OW here, get to said kiss on chapter 27, in a sense cause they do take care in the family, inspired by Soul Eater and Pacific rim, lots of Talon friendship, lucio has lots of siblings, lucio's family, more of a medium burn I guess, slow burn?, some sad, synesthesia lucio, their first kiss is more fun n giggly, theres a looot of dreams, they get a cat, they go to rio de janeiro, with the amount of songs it could be seen as a musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 222,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: One can link their souls to others to communicate telepathically in battle and increase their synchronization. Each soul is unique, some possessing special attributes that allow the owner to use variations of moves or use linked souls as their own.Reaper has only ever linked with Sombra and Widowmaker successfully and without major risks. But when the two are out on a mission and he needs a partner for another mission, he doesn't think there's another hero out there that can link with him.There's no way that the loud, blasting music, constantly cheery, 24/7 upbeat, skating everywhere DJ medic can link with him, right?





	1. Two Missions

**Author's Note:**

> First fic to post here, sorry if it's not of good quality! Am also only able to edit on mobile for the time being, so sorry if the italics and bold are off. This is inspired by Pacific Rim and Soul Eater, the concept of being able to link souls/minds; thought it was fitting for Reaper.

" _You know, there's an ice cream shop not too far from base. Just opened._ " Reaper watched as the two agents talked with each other, one entering the building as the other stood outside to watch. Wraithing to the other side of the courtyard, he hid behind a hedge. " _It's got really good reviews._ " He peeked up when he heard a thump, seeing Sombra nudging the unconscious agent with her finger.

" _Widowmaker, status._ "

" _They're still talking. You have about five minutes at max._ "

 _"You guys didn't answer my question!"_ Sliding between the door cracks, Reaper creeped up the stairs as Sombra translocated up to the rooftops to make her way to the watchtower.

" _What flavors do they have?_ " He saw the previous agent ahead, sliding across the floor and remaining behind them. As the agent swiped their card and opened the door, he quickly wraithed in and stuck to the shadows.

" _Several. Oh, and the spotlight on the east side is off. Widey, you're good to go!_ " The agent took a quick look around the room, Reaper ducking under a chair as they passed by. Before they exited, he reached up and quickly wound his arm around their neck into a chokehold; muffling the yelling, he released as they went unconscious, gently setting them on the ground. He walked to the safe sitting in the next room, turning the numerical lock; he stiffened as he saw a second lock, an screen with a keyboard popping up.

" _Sombra_."

" _Don't gotta tell me twice._ " A spark ran down his arm, Reaper feeling it raise and began to hack at the screen. His talons moved on their own, moving at a speed only one hacker in the world typed at. " _They got lots of toppings too._ "

 _"I'll have a plain coffee ice cream."_ His talon pressed the enter button.

" **Access** **granted**." The safe opened up, Reaper rolling his eyes as his talon booped him on his nose. Rubbing his arm as the tingle went away, he quickly cracked the safe door open and took the rolled up blueprint inside.

_"Plain? You sure you don't want something on top?"_

_"I got the files for Torbjörn, let's go."_

_"I'm very sure, I don't like strong flavors. Reaper, lend me your eyes._ " He opened up the balcony doors, leaning over the railing. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. As he opened his eyes, he saw his vision colored red with amber markers. The head leader of the organization had stopped talking and was moving in.

" _We have about a two minute head start to escape before they sweep the area._ " A tongue click signaling that Widowmaker was done, Reaper blinking once more and seeing the courtyard.

" _Head up on the roofs and go east. We should be able to meet up at the watchtower Sombra's at._ " Making sure the files were secure, Reaper wraithed up and began to make his way along the rooftops.

" _So one coffee and..._ "

" _Honey lemon with whipped cream and caramel syrup._ " Reaper inhaled, letting his mind slip; Widowmaker was to his eight, near the guard offices. He looked down at the line connecting his and Widowmaker's soul, tightening his hold on it. " _Grapple across the yard, do not travel on the rooftops there._ "

" _Disabling the lights there; move fast, I have to turn them back on after ten seconds so they just think it was a little bug._ " Reaper snapped back to focus as he heard a furious scream coming from the courtyard, wraithing across a gap.

" _They saw the empty safe._ " He saw the lights in the section next to him flicker off, a speck flying through the air. Ten seconds ticked down in his head, Reaper widening his eyes as he saw that Widowmaker hasn't crossed the yard.

 _"REAPER!"_ Nearly tripping as he forced his mind to relax, Reaper grabbed the line and yanked forward, seeing the speck being propelled forward and landing on the other side just as the spotlights turned back on. The line flickered in his hand. _"A little more gentle for a lady?"_ Widowmaker huffed, Reaper seeing her line stabilizing again.

" _You gave me maybe a millisecond heads up._ " Leaping up and grabbing one of the railings making up the watchtower, Reaper carefully climbed his way down, seeing Widowmaker swinging down. She grabbed his hand as she swung by, the two landing down onto the ground. Sombra fizzed into the air as they landed, smoothing her hair back.

" _All security data between 20:00 and 21:00 have been wiped._ " Sombra said, dusting herself off. Reaper opened his jacket, talons tapping on the still-intact blueprint. "All this for that dwarf?"

"It's a device that will make seeing souls easier for others, especially medics. Let's go, I think they're beginning to search the area." The trio ran off into the night, Reaper looking back to see a spotlight swing across to the watchtower. He smiled, following the other two to the drop off helicopter. As Widowmaker shut the door, the interior lit up.

" **Welcome back, Agent Sombra, Agent Widowmaker, Agent Reaper**."

"Helloooooo Athena!" Sombra plopped down in the pilot's seat, the helicopter starting up. "Take us back to Gibraltar."

 **"Affirmative. Setting course for Gibraltar now."** Reaper sat back in the seat as the helicopter started up, setting the blueprints in the lockers. " **The flight will be three hours. I recommend getting some rest.** " Strapping himself in, Reaper relaxed as the helicopter lifted off, Widowmaker opening up a bottle of water. He crossed his arms, closing his eyes; might as well follow Athena's advice.  
\------------  
"Drop us off at the town below, we need to get ice cream." Sombra adjusted her hat, hiding the wires in her head. Reaper changed into casual wear, slipping on his beanie. He took the blueprints out, setting them out on the table for whoever was on the helipad back at base to receive.

"This shop is open past midnight?" Widowmaker asked, slinging a purse over her shoulder and adjusting her ponytail.

"It's run by an old friend of mine, worked in the bakery." Athena hovered over the park, the tree branches shaking violently with the helicopter blades. "Go back to base, don't wait for us!"

" **Affirmative**." Opening up the helicopter doors, all three leapt out the door, Gabriel watching as the door closed on its own and flew away in the direction of base. Amélie grumbled as she fixed her hair, heels clicking along the sidewalk as she followed Sombra to the shop. Gabriel tugged on his hoodie before following, feeling the night air flow over him.

The town's lights were mostly closed, a few street lamps illuminating the roads. Sombra went into one of the few shops that still had their light on, Gabriel standing at the doorway as she hopped up to the counter.

"Marleen! How have you been?" The woman behind the counter smiled as she saw Sombra, setting down the rag.

"It's been quite a while, Sombra. You're always welcome."

"Can I get a coffee and honey lemon with whipped cream and caramel syrup?" Sombra asked, standing on her tip toes to look at the menu. "My usual, pack it separately though." Gabriel watched as two ice cream cones and two containers made their way to Sombra, a big smile on her face as she paid, letting Marleen keep the change before grabbing the cones. He saw what he assumed to be chocolate chip mint in the first container, sprinkles and chocolate wafers in the second.

"Coffee for the best sniper in the world!" Sombra cheered, Amélie pulling her hat down a bit further with a huff. "Honey lemon for our favorite foggy man!" She laughed, Gabriel smiling and taking the cone.

"Real nice. Thanks, though." Taking a bite, Gabriel stared down at the syrup, watching it slowly slide over the whipped cream.

Only a faint sweet taste hit his tongue. The coldness of the great was barely there.

He doesn't really know why he still orders this. Being half-dead doesn't translate his taste buds well. The only thing he could taste was souls, and he already stopped eating them a while ago.

"Hey, Gabe..." He looked up, blinking as he felt his tongue tingle; the sweetness of the syrup and the ice cream hit hard. Sombra smiled, storing the containers of ice cream in her bag. "It ain't the same, but it's something, right?"

"Your ice cream?"

"I'll have it at home. It'll be a quick refreeze in the fridge. Besides, I need something to keep me awake for tonight's hacking spree." Sombra said, turning to ask Amélie what she was going to be doing after dinner. An amused smile passed over her as Sombra complained that she was in the shooting range again, there's a kickass new skating rink opening at the mall and we should go!

Gabriel took another bite of the ice cream, relaxing as the taste flooded his mouth for just a little bit. It wasn't the same, definitely... but it was something.

Raising his head, he watched as Sombra and Amélie argued over which shade of purple was more fashionable. He let his mind slip, taking another bite. Two lines, two links faded into view. It went from his soul to the two arguing over which movie they should watch tonight.

Sombra's soul, always full of energy. It was electric, having the sounds of computers around it all the time. Unlike other souls, it has electronic parts attached, to match her hacking skill; she could link with any soul she wanted, and they wouldn't even know. Whenever she was linked with him and Amélie, he always felt a bit excited, a little need to do something stupid.

Amélie's soul hardly beat at all. It sat in once place in patience, just like a spider waiting on its target to walk in its web. Though it wasn't very expressive, Gabriel knew underneath the deep purple web was a woman that loved to dance and laughed at the stupidest jokes. She kept them all in check, calming fights and passing on her patience so they wouldn't get too antsy.

The two had a faint link between each other, never truly severed. They could sync from across base if needed, the little connection keeping both of them grounded. Gabriel could recall countless times Amélie prevented Sombra from shooting her own computer out of frustration or Sombra giving Amélie a little push to join a team activity that left the sniper with a smile.

He smiled, finishing off his ice cream. He felt the taste fade away as the tingle left his tongue. Sombra danced up the steps, Gabriel gently tugging the line to the right as she nearly tripped over her feet; she stumbled to the right, looking back with a smile.

"Gaaaabe! Can you decide whether we watch a sci-fi or classic movie tonight?"

"How about action?" He said, following them back onto the property of Gibraltar. Sombra groaned, a small chuckle coming from Amélie.

"You're no help at all!"  
\-----------  
" _You know... when they told us that this was just a quick sweep mission..._ " Lúcio skidded around gunfire, sliding between the legs of D.va's MEKA. " _I didn't expect this!_ " He fired off a few shots, making an enemy duck behind cover.

" _We busted open a wasp nest is what!_ " Shooting down a group, D.va swung around and ate up a slew of bullets. Lúcio jumped onto the back of the MEKA, holding onto one of its ears as she charged through the attackers. Lúcio watched his line with D.va, looking out and seeing Tracer's line beginning to turn red; amping it up, the line cleared back to green.

 _"D.va, I'm at your left!_ " Lúcio jumped off of the MEKA, kicking an unfortunate agent in the face. He hooked his ankle around another, throwing them across the area. " _Tracer, what's going on?_ "

 _"In a bit of a jam!_ " Tracer answered. He elbowed the enemy agent, firing the last of the magazine off as he swept his leg out, D.va finishing them off when they were down. " _When I clear these guys out I'm recalling towards you!_ " Reloading, Lúcio winced as he heard Tracer's chronal accelerator zipping and blinking in his head.

" _Focus more on my soul instead of recalling, okay?_ " He hissed as a few bullets grazed his shoulder and arm, skating behind cover and quickly healing up. " _Last time I nearly threw up._ "

" _You get used to the nausea after a while!_ " Tracer laughed, Lúcio hearing D.va charging through a few more enemies. " _Ready to recall!_ "

 _"D.va, defense matrix! Tracer, recall!_ " As the familiar shield popped over him, Lúcio shut his eyes as he felt his stomach flip; Tracer was flying through time and space towards him, and he gets to experience it a little bit. She whooped as she popped into existence next to Lúcio, immediately blinking forward to kill off another enemy. He skated out of cover, swerving under gunfire.

" _They really like pissing me off!_ " Lúcio ducked as D.va swung the MEKA gun, a glint in the sky catching his eye as he punched another in the face. A bullet shot right at his legs, a chunk of blue flying off.

" _Sniper, above!_ " He ducked behind D.va as another shot pierced through the wires underneath.

" _Come here and fight me!_ " D.va charged the MEKA straight up, Tracer batting cleanup behind the buildings as Lúcio continued with his close combat. " _Sniper dealt with!_ "

" _Thanks love!_ " Disarming the last enemy, Lúcio hit the end of the gun into them, kicking them away. " _I'm all cleared! Lúcio?_ "

" _I'm good here, too!_ " Doing one last sweep, he gave the thumbs up- D.va crashed back down, Tracer zipping back on. "This is D.va, ready for pickup! Got some clean up to do in this area too!" As they waited for pickup, Lúcio checked the wires along his legs; severed clean. He turned his music up, grimacing when a static came from the speakers in his legs. That's two days in the workshop to fix and test. Not to mention the chunk broken off of the top piece is going to have to be welded back in. Looking around, he picked up the piece that was shot off. Still in one piece; much more convenient.

"Want some bubblegum, Lú?" D.va was climbing out of the MEKA, giving it a quick inspection for damage. She grumbled as she saw one of the arm canons sparking, opening up a panel on the side.

"Sure." She tossed a stick over, closing the panel as the first sounds of a helicopter came close. It was the only helicopter on base that could hold D.va's MEKA and a few teammates; it was a tight squeeze when other tanks had to tag along. They all clambered on, the MEKA strapped in and locked down. Tracer flopped down onto her seat, Lúcio putting Rejuvenescência on in the speakers to gradually heal any small cuts on the way home. Opening up a compartment near the first aid kits, he took out a small machine.

"Hey, before you take the contacts out, can you tell us what our souls look like?" Lúcio blinked, Tracer rocking back and forth as the helicopter flew back to base. D.va nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I've always wondered. Contacts are only reserved for medics though." He set down the machine, turning to Tracer. She sat up straighter, feet tapping along the ground.

"Yours..." Lúcio watched as Tracer's soul vibrated and spun around, only able to run in little circles as she was stuck in her seat. "Constantly moving. Like, it's even running right now." In battle, he remembered it charging in her body, bouncing left and right, blinking everywhere with endless energy. He laughed a little as he saw a tiny, miniature chronal accelerator attached. "It's got your style, definitely."

"Ooh! Lemme guess the color! Is it orange?" Tracer grinned as Lúcio nodded, patting her chest. "Not surprised its moving, think I'm gonna go for a run once we hit base!"

"I can hear your blinks in my head if I focus, and the amount you blink gives me a little headache sometimes."

"Hey, gotta go fast!" A ringtone went through the air, Tracer taking her phone out. "Oop, gotta take this!" She got out of her seat, walking to the cockpit. Lúcio heard her happily greet Emily.

"And you, Hana..." Lúcio hummed, D.va raising her head from her phone. "It changes based on the situation. Like now, it's chilling and relaxing."

"And in battle?" D.va blew a bubble, pausing the game and lowering her phone.

"... Probably one of the most fierce souls in Overwatch, right next to Pharah and Reinhardt." He shivered as he remembered the first time he linked with D.va mid battle- he nearly tripped over his own skates as the sheer determination to win barged into his head. "I was honestly a bit concerned the first time."

"And other times?"

"Before the mission, when you were strategizing last week..." Lúcio turned his head as he heard Tracer screaming happily, dancing around in a circle. "It was focused and cold. Really weird combo when your soul is hot pink with pink triangles."

"Wow, even my soul has those?"

"You sleep with them on. You sure you weren't born with those?" D.va laughed, running her fingers across her cheek.

"Little me had them, they just got bigger as I grew older." Tracer danced back down, a huge smile along her face as she blinked left and right. "What's the news?"

"Emily got a break off work! I'm getting a break after this mission! I'm going to visit her tonight!" Three blinks in joy, Tracer spinning back into her seat and hugging her phone. "Oh, it's been so long!"

As she talked about how they were going to visit their favorite restaurant and park and go shopping together and have a picnic and see if they can get a dog Lúcio turned back around and raised the machine again. He saw the links as green, Tracer's soul bouncing everywhere as D.va's soul started bouncing as well. He smiled, putting the machine to his eyes; a soft suction sound, the contacts being placed inside to be cleaned and ready for the next mission. Lúcio turned back around, seeing no links and no souls. He sat down and joined in on asking what breed Tracer wanted and whether or not she should bring a bottle of wine for dinner, wondering if Emily would like a gift from the Overwatch group just for fun.


	2. New Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More activities between Talon trio, info-dump on souls, and Lúcio gets a new assignment.

Gabriel listened to the carnage of training bots below, stirring his coffee as he leaned against the railing. Amélie sat on top of it, cleaning off her rifle and watching Sombra run around, practicing her mid-air hacking and shooting. She translocated up, managing to hack and destroy a bot before landing. 

"Sombra and I have a mission coming up." Amélie commented, wiping down the side of the rifle. She unlocked the magazine, taking the ammo piece out to clean the inside. 

"What's it about?" He took a sip, watching as Sombra let out a victorious cheer of managing to kill two bots and hacking one more before landing. 

"Infiltration, we're going incognito." She cleaned the ammo case, inserting it back into the gun and closing it up. "We're checking up on Lumerico; Winston said there was some action going on at their headquarters." 

"What outfit are you taking?" A loud cheer and crash of metal, Sombra grinning at the pile of wires sitting at the bottom of the shooting range. 

"I was going to take the lavender dress, but it has a rip in it." Amélie sighed, cleaning off the scope and the lens. She peered through it, giving a satisfied hum. 

"When are you going?" 

"Tomorrow night. We're staying for two weeks at maximum." As Gabriel heard the little crackle of the translocater behind him, he picked up the bottle of water next to him and reached back; Sombra said a thanks before teleporting away, water gone. 

"Put the dress on my desk today, I'll fix it." Gabriel leaned to the side as the arm of a bot flew onto their balcony, Amélie leaning back as pieces of wire flew on as well; Sombra yelled out an apology, getting the computer to pick the parts up to reassemble the bot. He took another sip. 

"Thanks." 

"Am I going?" Amélie shook her head. 

"I'm going with the contacts. They're going to irritate my eyes..." She groaned, Gabriel smiling and giving a pat on the leg. 

"Torbjörn is working on a visor to see souls, you won't have to use them for long. Besides, you only need it when you go out snooping." Going back to watching Sombra, Gabriel took another sip of coffee as a giant EMP shook the shooting range. 

"Oh, when I was leaving, I heard that you're scheduled for a mission soon as well." Amélie scoped in, adjusting the handle. He lowered his cup. 

"Solo?"

"No, with a partner. Heard the word "long term" when I left, too." He blinked in surprise, Amélie putting the rag away as she cleaned the last speck of dust off. The rifle shined, Gabriel seeing his own reflection on it; he guessed the rifle was the second item Amélie used as a mirror to put her lipstick on. 

"Winston knows that you two are the only ones I can link with without major risk." 

"Perhaps they're trying to get you on more missions." Raising the rifle, Gabriel saw Amélie pop the head off of the bot Sombra was going after. She blew a taunting kiss as Sombra poured towards her, shaking her finger.

"What are they planning now..." Another shot, Gabriel smiling as he heard Sombra yell at Amélie, telling her to go to another shooting range. She replied with another headshot, Gabriel ducking to avoid the translocater; Amélie grappled away as Sombra teleported over, laughing lightly. The shooting range just became a game of tag, Gabriel watching with amusement as Sombra tried to catch Amélie and stop her from taking all her kills. He looked down at his coffee, talons tapping against the mug. 

Who on earth besides these two could he link with?   
\--------  
"Are you sure?" Jack held his holopad, looking down at the list of heroes. Angela nodded, holding up Gabriel's medical file. 

"I told you, I cannot link with Reaper. At this time, only Sombra and Widowmaker can without major risk." Groaning, Jack marked Angela off the list. She crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat. "If Reaper and I were to link, then our souls would either be in a constant tug of war between death and life, or I would die. Jack, it is dangerous to link with Reaper. We both know that." 

"Why can those two link with him then?" 

"Sombra's soul is designed to benefit her. It can connect to others without them knowing unless they can see the links; it's like her hacking. If Reaper's soul doesn't know they're linked, then he can't consume it." 

"And Widowmaker?" 

"We suspect that it has to do with Reaper's respect and friendship with her. Also, it might be how she "seduces" other souls to lend her eyes so she can see sniping vantage points, no harm to her." Angela opened up the file, taking out a sheet listing out Gabriel's soul. "If you want to give somebody a long-term soul link, then the first rule is that there should not be any heavy, bad history between the two." 

"That eliminates the majority of our pre-fall Strike Team..." Jack muttered, marking off several more names. His finger hovered over Ana's name, Angela nodding. 

"Ana's personality would not go with Reaper's well. That's the second rule. The best route is to  pair personalities that will balance out each other. You can pair matching personalities, but that runs the risk of getting out of control. Reaper needs somebody cheerful, optimistic, taunting. Somebody similar to Sombra." More names left the list. Angela ran her finger down the list, Jack looking at the remaining heroes. 

"Zenyatta?" 

"At Nepal with Genji. Besides, I don't think Genji would even agree to let Zenyatta link with Reaper." A beep as Zenyatta and Genji's profile pictures left the screen.

"McCree? They were part of Blackwatch together." 

"Recon with Fareeha." Another beep, Jack grumbling under his breath. 

"Orisa." 

"She just started her first vacation after joining Overwatch. Efi would be sad if Orisa had to leave Numbani so soon." Angela got up and went to the coffee machine, picking up her mug with little doves. "And again, I don't think Efi would allow that." 

"... Junkrat?" 

"There's a reason only Roadhog is the only one so far that has a long-term soul link with him." The machine whirred softly, Angela taking a coffee creamer from the side of the machine. "That soul can drive anybody nuts unless they're Roadhog." Another beep, Jack running his hands through his hair with a groan. As the mug was filled, Angela poured the creamer inside. "Jack, perhaps we should just let Reaper stay with his two-" 

"Lúcio." Angela stopped stirring her coffee, Jack looking up from the screen. One more profile picture remained. "What about Lúcio?"   
\-----------  
"Who do you think they're going to pair me up with?" Gabriel carefully ran the brush over Amélie's nail, shadow tendrils holding the other shades of purple. Sombra flicked through the TV, waiting for her painted toenails to dry. 

"There aren't many candidates, I can say that." She tossed the remote to the side, a soap opera playing on the screen. "Nothing good on TV tonight." 

"I would say a medic." Amélie checked her nails, setting them aside to dry as well. She set her other hand in front of Gabriel, humming in thought. "They have a basic defense against your life steal, being able to heal their soul. Not to mention the possibility of healing your condition." 

"Mercy couldn't fix it, I doubt anybody else can." He ran a damp cloth over the nails, making sure they were clean. "We can cross out Angela and Ana. I can't link with Angela, and linking with Ana would be unstable." 

"Ain't Zenny at Nepal?" Sombra cracked open a soda, pulling up her hacking screens; she ran through a few shopping websites, Amélie leaning over to see if anything caught her interest. "That strikes him off." 

"So the only one left is..." Gabriel carefully applied the nail polish on Amélie, setting down a pattern for an hourglass. A shadow tendril handed the bright red polish over.

"Lúcio!" His fingers nearly dropped the brush, Gabriel focusing back at the task. 

"Him? The DJ?"

"Who else? All the other medics we've ruled out." Taking the template off, he refined the edges a little. Sombra tilted her head back, buying a little purple handbag with little skulls decorated along the top. "And I don't think Symmy would pair with you." 

"But it's Lúcio." He put the nail polish back, the shadow tendrils storing everything back. "He's constantly skating and playing music. He's noisy. I'm a silent assassin." Amélie leaned back, admiring Gabriel's handiwork. 

"That is true..."

"He's a group healer. His speciality is being able to link multiple souls together." Amélie added. "It would be strange if he were to solo-partner with Gabriel." A growl echoed through the room, Gabriel and Amélie looking at Sombra. 

"Is dinner ready yet? I'm hungry." 

"I'll check." Getting up, Gabriel dusted himself off and headed to the kitchen. 

Lúcio... no, it wouldn't make sense for him to link with the medic. He was meant to work either solo or in silence; Amélie and Sombra worked well with him because they were quiet. Lúcio was a walking target, glowing neon green and playing music wherever he went. On top of that he was a celebrity, a face everybody knew.

Speaking of music, Gabriel stopped himself before he walked into the kitchen; he could hear a record scratch, something being knocked over, and a lot of arguing. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in. 

Lúcio and Reinhardt were cooking tonight, and when they cooked, Gabriel didn't know if they were going to rip each other's throats out or laugh it off and go straight back to working together. He came in at a time where Lúcio was on top of Reinhardt trying to reach for the spatula while keeping his skate on the radio, Reinhardt laughing as Lúcio stretched his arm in a futile attempt. 

"I'll give you it if you let me put on a Hasselhoff song!" 

"No way, old man! My mixtapes only! Now give me that!" Gabriel watched as Lúcio reached too far, falling across Reinhardt's shoulder and would've landed face first on the counter edge if Reinhardt didn't catch him. 

"Hah! I win!" Reinhardt laughed, Lúcio grabbing the spatula and getting back to cooking as Reinhardt put Night Rocker. Lúcio faked gagging sounds, but laughed with the veteran as he served up a heaping pile of food. 

Well, Sombra won't be hungry for long... 

"Ah, Gabriel!" He blinked in surprise as Reinhardt turned to face him, hands with dishes at ready. "You're just in time to help! Make use of those multiple hands of yours!" 

"Actually I just-" Five dishes were thrown at him, Gabriel barely registering to catch them as his shadow tendrils shot out and caught each one. He considered dropping them, but Sombra would use his credit card again. 

"Thank you, my friend!" After setting the dishes on the table-spaghetti and meatballs with various vegetables-he turned back around. Gabriel looked behind Reinhardt, spotting Lúcio getting out fruit for dessert; how did that 5'3 medic take out a watermelon, a honeydew, three tangerines, and a bag of cherries out all the same time? "Lúcio, will you do the honors of getting everybody here?" 

"Absolutely!" And he took off, a streak of green flying right past Gabriel. He heard Lúcio turn up his music, yelling at the top of his lungs  how dinner was ready. 

"Loud..." He grumbled, Reinhardt smiling. 

"He's a DJ, he needs to be loud to hype his audience." 

"I'd say to get Athena to notify everybody." He turned to go tell Sombra that dinner was ready, hearing Lúcio's voice echoing down the halls as he yelled at Hana to pause the game. 

No, he wouldn't be paired with Lúcio. Too loud and noisy.   
\---------------  
"Doesn't Lúcio match up with the criteria?" Jack said, Angela looking back at Gabriel's file. "He's optimistic, cheerful, and taunts others in battle. He's not afraid to challenge others, too." 

"He is a medic and can link easily with people due to his soul being based on music..." 

"And him and Reyes don't have any major history." Jack said. Angela looked back at the file, reading down the list. 

"Mentally strong, should adhere to their own moral code." 

"There's a reason why he's a revolutionary and the feared face at Viskhar." 

"It is preferred if they have good control over their soul, and be able to heal at a moment's notice." Angela read over the bullet points again, drumming her fingernails against the table. 

"Well, he's hit every mark so far." Angela rested her finger on the last bullet point, Jack going to check Lúcio off. 

"Last point: they should be at the very least friends. Reaper's soul has no trouble consuming others that he has no relations to." She looked up to Jack, watching as he checked Lúcio off for a potential partner. "You have to let Lúcio know the risks about this." 

"I know." 

"We'll start off by acquainting them. I'm thinking of giving Lúcio an assignment..." Angela took out a new folder, sliding Gabriel's medical information inside. She stuck a note on the inside of the folder, Jack leaning over her shoulder to skim it over. Compiling a few more notes, she shut the folder and signed her name at the corner. "Give this to Lúcio after dinner. He's probably in Hana's room."   
\--------  
"Move, you ass!" 

"You're taking up all the space!" 

"Says the one halfway onto my spot!" Hana protested, raising her controller in the air as Lúcio shoved his lower half onto the pink beanbag. "For a guy missing two legs you take up so much space!"

"For a world-famous gamer I thought you'd have a bigger bean bag!" Lúcio yelped as Hana elbowed him in the side, drifting his car around a bend in the game. 

"I ordered a giant one from my merch store, they're in the process of shipping it!" Avoiding knocking over the bag of chips, Hana scooted back down, crossing her legs. The door slid open, Lúcio passing Hana's car. 

"Lúcio, we have an assignment for you." Jack said, looking up at the television. 

"Hit me with it!" 

"We want you to try to fix Reaper's soul." He blinked twice, almost missing the shortcut as Hana passed him. Wait, what did Jack say?

"You want me to try to fix what now?" Lúcio paused the game, turning his head to face Jack. He handed over the medical file, Lúcio looking at Angela's signature. This wasn't a joke. 

"Reaper's soul. Or at least help his condition." Lúcio took the file, Hana craning neck to try to take a sneak peek. "We're... trying to find a new partner for Reaper, and you at the moment is the most qualified." 

"Me?" 

"You have a mission in about a week, and you're partnering up with Reaper." Jack backed away to the door, resting his hand on the handle. "Try to become... acquainted before then. Mission details will be sent soon." He shut the door, Lúcio shaking his head and opening up the file. 

"I thought Angela was working on a fix..." Hana resumed the game, Lúcio setting the file aside and picking up his controller. 

"Well, guess you're going to be buddies with Reap." 

"Got any tips? Aren't you friends with Sombra?" Lúcio reached over Hana's lap, grabbing the bag of chips as he went around another lap. 

"Well, friendly rivals. She hacks my livestreams and I take all her junk food every chance I get. Move your ass now, you're making a butt indent." Hana said, shoving into Lúcio's spot. He sat up higher, eyes straying over to the medical file. 

Fix Reaper's condition? Angela couldn't do it, and she's the head doctor. If she couldn't find a cure- 

"Hey, you crashed into the wall! You listening?" Lúcio blinked and faced back to the screen, Hana holding out a can of soda; his side read a big red defeat, Hana's character dancing with victory written across. "Crashed and let me fly by."

"Sorry, was thinking about the assignment." She took a sip of soda, flipping through the other game modes. 

"I don't know much about Reaper from Sombra, but I did see a glimpse of his room. I think he likes guitar music, and maybe some nighttime atmosphere if the 'crickets chirping asmr' piece on his playlist was a clue." 

"You saw his playlist?" 

"Only a glance, when Sombra was showing me hers. Ready for round 2? You can worry about those later." Lúcio looked back at the file, shrugging and relaxing as Hana started up the next game.

He'll start tomorrow, when it's bright and early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio is missing his legs here, and Talon trio regularly does little parties in Amélie's room.


	3. First Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at fixing Gabriel, Sombra and Amélie leave for their mission, and Lúcio learns Gabriel's music taste

" **Agent Reaper, you have one new audio message**." Gabriel drew the needle through Amélie's dress, lining it up and inserting it through. He drew it out again, tugging lightly on the thread to make sure it was tight; he picked up his pair of scissors, cutting it.

"Play it." He lifted the dress up, examining the spot where the cut used to be; hardly visible. Giving a satisfied grunt, he checked the rest of the dress for tears and rips, sticking the needle into an Overwatch pincushion.

" **Playing** **message** _: **Hey, Reaper! It's me, Lúcio** **!**_ "

Gabriel drew back in surprise, turning to the monitor. What business did Lúcio have with him? In the morning too. " ** _If you're free, can you pop down to the medical bay for like, five minutes or something? Better if it's early, thanks in advance!_ End of message." ** The medical bay? Was his bi-monthly check with Angela already here? If it was, why would Lúcio tell him instead of Angela giving him a message like before? Gabriel sighed, scratching his beard and getting up. Guess Angela was busy, and got Lúcio to send the message.

Folding Amélie's dress, he set it down on her bed, along with the make up she left in his room. He saw that she laid out all the clothes for her mission tonight, quickly replacing her peplum with a flutter sleeve. He also removed the scarf and put a chiffon coat instead in its place before leaving. Securing his mask and coat, he went towards the medical bay.

As he walked down the halls, he heard Sombra muttering to herself about what to bring, soul flitting back and forth unsure. He passed by the shooting range, Hanzo's navy blue soul calm, yet containing an underlying emotion. Going through the kitchen, Fareeha's fierce, rigid golden soul was a sharp contrast against Mei's light blue chill, relaxed soul. Then there was the mess of Jamie's neon orange soul, Gabriel taking the long route around his and Mako's room. At least Mako's pink soul weighed down Jamie's to keep him under control.

Pushing open the door to the medical bay, he went to the left; Angela's section, painted in soft peaches and yellows. The window was open, letting in the sunlight; she kept little bird feeders right along the windowsills, Gabriel seeing a sparrow and robin eating away. The section was relatively large as Overwatch heroes had their fair share of injuries that needed to be properly taken care of. Angela took care of those, while Ana was for any sickness somebody might have. Zenyatta was for mental health, and Lúcio was for recovery and smaller injuries.

"You needed to see me?" Gabriel said, Angela looking up from her desk. She tilted her head, continuing to write her report.

"I didn't send a message."

"Lúcio said to come to the medical bay." She pointed towards the door, Gabriel spotting another door across from Angela's.

"He's over in that room, that's his section." Raising his brow, Gabriel walked over to the door. What business did Lúcio have with him? Opening up the door, he stepped in.

First thing he noticed was the music playing inside. He wouldn't be surprised if Lúcio had music playing constantly in his room and in his sleep too. The music came in from speakers in the corners of the ceiling, Gabriel recognizing it as a little remix of Lúcio's Rejuvenescência. It was a more calm, relaxed version. The walls were painted green and yellow, soft on the eyes.

The second thing he noticed was the amount of frog decor on what he assumed to be Lúcio's desk. Walking over, he also saw a lot of merchandise; Lúcio probably got one of everything for free. Looking around the desk, Gabriel saw a frog calendar, frog pencils, little doodles of frogs on sticky notes, and plenty of frog figurines. There was the kambo frog, tree frogs, poison dart frogs, toads, desert rain frogs, and more. Gabriel poked the round frog figurine, a ribbit coming out. There was a mess of papers on the side, Gabriel ignoring them and continued to look. He blinked as he saw a few picture frames, picking one up.

A male was standing next to Lúcio, arm draped over his shoulder with their other hand in rock and roll fashion. Their tongue was sticking out in classic heavy metal style, Gabriel seeing a ball piercing right in the middle. They had no shirt on, sporting straps similar to Jamie; three tattoo bars ran down their right side, another tattoo on their upper arm. While Lúcio kept his dreads in a high ponytail, the male in the photo had them down, held back with a green skull bandana. Turntables rested on their waist, soundbars going up on their pants. The background made Gabriel think they were at a concert; it didn't look like one of Lúcio's concerts, as the lights were more of silvery steel and fog was behind them.

"Oh, that's my big brother!" Gabriel jumped as Lúcio leaned around him, setting a pair of headphones down. "This was during his biggest concert ever, my ears were ringing that whole night but man it was the best!" He pointed towards his frog tattoo, then to the other. "We got these together, right about the time when Viskhar started messing up our home."

"He doesn't look like your brother."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. You know that I'm banned from every Viskhar building on three continents, but he's banned on all seven?" Gabriel set the frame back onto Lúcio's desk, Lúcio smiling and adjusting it to face the chair. "I should visit him sometime... see how it is down there. Oh, getting off track! I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here."

"Enlighten me." Gabriel crossed his arms as Lúcio shuffled through the pile of papers, raising a brow as he took out his medical files.

"Starting today, I'm going to be your personal medic!" Lúcio said, smiling wide.

... Personal medic?

Zenyatta was Genji's personal medic because he was Genji's teacher. Ana was Fareeha's personal medic because they were mother-daughter. Angela was Jack's personal medic because of their long history together.

Where did Lúcio being his personal medic come from?

"So I'm going to try to fix your soul and being half dead thing-"

"You can't." Gabriel hissed. Lúcio looked up from the medical file, blinking twice. "Mercy never found out to fix it, and she caused it."

"I can try, at least!" Lúcio protested.

"If Mercy couldn't do it what makes you think you can?"

"She deals more with physical injuries, I have experience dealing with the soul." Tucking the file under his arm, Lúcio set the headphones around his neck. He took Gabriel's wrist, Gabriel tugging for him to let go. "Let me test a prototype song out, and we'll talk later." Lúcio's grip was virtually inescapable, Gabriel getting dragged to another room; it was small, containing surround speakers along with a DJ table. In the middle of all the speakers was a plush chair, wires and pads on a table next to it. "Can you take your coat off?" Gabriel set his coat down around the chair.

"What's all this for?" He lifted up the wires and pads, Lúcio taking them and sticking one on Gabriel's chest where the heart would go. Tugging on Gabriel's arm plating, he discarded that as well, a clang of metal as it hit the floor. Lúcio attached a pad to his wrist, going up the fore and upper arm.

"These allow me to control where the majority of the music's property goes." Lúcio gestured for Gabriel to sit down, connecting the wires together and plugging it into the DJ table. Turning it on, several screens popped up, Gabriel reminded of Sombra's holoscreens. Heart rate, blood pressure, brain activity, soul wavelength... He wondered what would register on some of the screens; a normal number, or a zero? "We're going to start off small, okay?"

"Just do it." Gabriel huffed, sitting down. Lúcio shrugged, going to his DJ table and beginning to play a song. He set his headphones over his ears, humming quietly as music began to flow from the speakers, filling the room. Lúcio ran his fingers across the table, Gabriel hearing the music become louder and smooth out. As he listened, he watched his hand, frowning as the skin continued to flake off, disappear into the air as smoke, then regrow.

Lúcio watched as Gabriel raise his hand, feeling a tinge of disappointment in the air as he saw no results. He took a deep breath, looking back down onto the screens. The majority of the information were useless, as Gabriel's condition wasn't a physical or mental; he was straddling the line between life and death. Regenerating, then decomposing, then regenerating again. He could increase the regeneration rate, but how could he stop the decomposing without Gabriel listening to the music 24/7?

Lúcio slid a portion of Rejuvenescência into the track, increasing the regeneration factor. He slowed down the BPM, intending for a more relaxing, calm song. Directing the soundwaves to aim more towards Gabriel's hand, he saw the speakers slightly adjust and the wires shining yellow faintly. He adjusted the tune a tad bit, listening; it wasn't the best, but it'll have to do. He can start with a simple remix of Rejuvenescência, and then branch out. If he wants to improve more, then he'll have to go for Gabriel's soul next.

He looked up from the screens, moving one away to look at Gabriel.

Gabriel was staring at his hand, the music continuing to play. He turned it around, stretching out his fingers, curling them into a fist and releasing again. When Lúcio squinted, he saw nothing flaking off, nothing disappearing into smoke and ash. He slowly lowered his headphones, eyes widening. Gabriel ran his thumb under his fingers, looking up as Lúcio took his hand, inspecting it carefully.

He never was able to feel things properly. The parts that were intact felt textures, while the parts that weren't felt numb. It was the reason he wore his gloves so much; gloves didn't feel anything either. He seldom felt warmth or the cold.

Lúcio's hand touched his, the medic's fingers gently running over them. He removed his right glove, pressing on Gabriel's palm and fingers. His hand was warm, trailing down his forearm that was intact as well. Gabriel heard the last few notes of the song end, the room silent.

A piece of skin flaked off as Lúcio touched it, Gabriel feeling the warmth from before fading away. Lúcio's hands felt numb against his skin again as more and more fell off, Lúcio giving a disappointed sigh. He straightened up, putting his glove back on.

"Well, that's at least a start." Lúcio turned away, pulling up a note screen. "I have to extend the effects of the regeneration... figure out some way to control the decomposing..." Muttering to himself, Lúcio shut the DJ table off, Gabriel getting up from the chair. Moving back to his desk, Lúcio put the note screen among his several others, pulling up his music software. "Let's see..." Gabriel stood around, putting his arm armor back on and his coat; when it was clear that Lúcio wasn't going to give him any more assignments, he shrugged and left the medical bay.

He looked down at his hand, curling it into a fist and releasing.

The warmth from Lúcio's hands was nice.  
\----------  
"You have everything ready?" Gabriel lifted Sombra's suitcase into the jet, Sombra nodding and checking the time. Amélie came out onto the helipad, heels clicking along the platform; her skin was a soft peach, hair put up in a neat bun. She wore a black blouse with a indigo jacket and a star-patterned skirt. A pair of thin glasses sat on her nose, the moonlight flashing off of them as she pushed them up, sending a chill down both Sombra and Gabriel's back. Amélie's death glare was bad enough, the glasses just amplified it.

"Lookin' gorgeous there, Amí!" Sombra cheered, clapping and taking a picture; Amélie gave a small smile as she posed, Gabriel lifting her suitcase in.

"Next to her, you look like the friend that drags her out of work to carnivals and parties." He said, Sombra laughing and posing next to Amélie. With her hair dyed red and pink, the other side of her head had the wires covered up with makeup. Wearing a crop top and floral shorts, Sombra grinned and flicked on a pair of sunglasses; truly, the opposite of proper, classy-dressed Amélie.

"Alright, we're going to be gone for two weeks. You gonna be good without me naggin' ya?" Gabriel rolled his eyes, helping Amélie on.

"Do you want any souvenirs?" Amélie asked, placing her purse down as Sombra hopped on.

"No, unless you find something I would like. Have fun!"

"You know we will!" Closing the airplane door, Gabriel stepped back as they started up the engine. He waved them off, Amélie and Sombra waving back before flying away. He felt their souls going further and further away, before a quiet snap echoed in his head. Too far away to link now.

As Gabriel settled down for the night, he half expected to hear Sombra typing away, or muffled classical music coming from Amélie's as she danced. He shook his head, sitting down onto his bed. It wasn't the first time they went on a mission without him.  
\--------  
_Ping!_

Who would message him at this time?

"Athena, who sent me a message?"

 **"Agent Lúcio."** He groggily opened his eyes, rolling over and reaching over to the little holopad sitting on his table. Squinting in the bright light, he swiped open the message; a little frog smiled at him.

_"Hey, when you get the time, mind sending me your favorite songs? Like a playlist or something; it might help, since it's music you like. -Lúcio"_

**"Should I send Agent Lúcio your music?"**

"Yeah, sure." Gabriel muttered, rolling back under the covers. "Send him the most played songs or something." Yawning, he adjusted the pillow and closed his eyes again. It wasn't like he listened to that much music; besides, he couldn't recall at the moment any songs that would embarrass him.

" **Sent**."  
\------------  
Lúcio sighed as he ran his hands through his dreads, flopping back into his chair. He rubbed his eyes, reading 0247 on the clock. Shit, he should get some sleep... the cold coffee wasn't doing anything, anyways. It just tasted gross.

Making music to affect the soul was harder than he thought. He peeled the sensors off his chest, his soul on a screen turning off; he thought matching music wavelengths with soul wavelengths would work, but each person had a different wavelength. He then tried to change a wavelength, but all that caused was him feeling nauseous and confused. The two experiments took the entire day, majority of the time just trying to figure out how to get to the soul wavelengths.

" **I've sent the message to Agent Reaper."**

"Thank you, Athena." Pushing his chair out, Lúcio saved the progress and notes he had so far, shutting the computer down. Closing the lights in the medical bay, he leaned into Angela's office, sighing as he saw her sleeping at her desk again. Gently shaking her shoulder, she wearily looked up, rubbing her eyes. "If you're sleeping in the medical bay, at least sleep on one of the beds." Lúcio said, taking her coffee mug- cold, like his. Angela groaned, stretching her arms. "C'mon, Angie; I'll take care of the mug." He smiled.

"Thanks... you sleep soon, okay?"

"Was planning on it." Shuffling out of the medical bay with a yawn, Lúcio considered making sure Angela made it to her bed but was sure Hana or some other late-night sleeper would hear the thump of her falling to the ground to sleep more. He closed the lights, bringing the mugs to the kitchen and filling them with soapy water to clean them out, letting them soak to get rid of any left over coffee stains. Going to his room, he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, wrapping his hair up in a silk scarf. Sitting down on his bed, he slid the prosthetics off, hearing the sensors click off and the lights dim down; he set them against the bed, rubbing the stumps.

_Ping!_

Gabriel actually answered his message?

Turning to the holopad on his nightstand, he opened it up. A playlist was attached, compiled by Athena as the songs Gabriel most listened to. Lúcio flopped onto his bed, saving the message and scrolling through the playlist. He smiled as he saw a few songs that he'd expected Gabriel to listen to, what Hana would call edgy. Then there were songs Lúcio guessed Gabriel listened to in order to hype himself for a battle, all with fast BPM and heavy melodies. He scrolled further down, going to the most listened songs.

His finger stopped, raising his brow.

When did Gabriel listen to romantic songs?


	4. Progress Towards Assignments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra and Amélie learn some things going down at Lumerico and Lúcio learns of a possible way to help Gabriel.

"So, how's the vacation coming along?" Gabriel said, smiling as Sombra pulled back the screen to show her signature skull spray-painted next to Los Muertos graffiti; all glow in the dark, no less. "Seems like you're enjoying yourself."

 _"I get to break out my Los Muertos outfit at night!"_ She said, twirling in a circle to showcase her clothes; her hair was up in spikes instead of falling along the side of her head. _"I missed being back in my old stomping ground! Sadly, I can't wear the spray paint... would stand out too much."_

"Where's Amélie?" Turning the screen to the wall, Amélie looked up with an annoyed look as she drew the brim of her sunhat further down her face, despite there being no sun. Dressed much more casual, Gabriel could tell Sombra dragged her around clothes shopping straight away to blend in.

" _She doesn't like the heat,_ " Sombra said, Amélie giving a grumble in response. " _She can't feel the cold, but she can sure as hell feel the heat._ "

_"I will never understand how you and Gabriel manage... At least the night is a bit better."_

"Cheer up, it's only two weeks at max." Gabriel said, Sombra leaning against the wall with Amélie. The two looked back and forth, Gabriel hearing nothing in the background. Amélie took control of the screen, Sombra taking her phone out.

" _Anyways, I was wondering; you want anything here?_ " Gabriel tapped away on his phone on the side, eyes skimming over the texts that were popping up on his screen.

_Some of the Lumerico employees aren't actually part of Lumerico. According to town gossip, they only operate at night, around midnight._

"My old guitar is getting really out of tune, no matter what I try."

" _Your guitar?"_ Amélie pulled up another screen. _"Any specifics you want?"_

_I poked my head in at sundown today; there are mentions about a weapon. The classic story of a weapon that can cause mass destruction._

"Just an acoustic guitar, though it'll be nice if it has some owls or skull designs." A few people walked by, glancing over at Amélie and Sombra; Gabriel continued to talk. "It should be right from the fountain, straight, third left; I hope it hasn't been replaced." Sombra continued to text, Amélie shrugging. The people moved on, going back to their own conversations.

_Amélie and I are planning to scout the area tomorrow night. Day after tomorrow, we're going to start infiltration to learn more._

"Oh, and ask for Rosetta; we were friends, she knows what designs I like."

_I'm going to get as much information as possible. Unless something serious comes up, we're staying the full two weeks._

"She's a bit difficult to work with at first, but she does know her craft well. She could probably fix my busted guitar up in seconds." Gabriel laughed, scratching the back of his head. Sombra shut her phone, Amélie handing the screen back to her.

" _Do you want something carved along the side or something?_ "

"I guess my name?" Amélie saved the file down, Sombra pulling out the screen; Gabriel watched as the feed glitched and flickered, the familiar skull popping up for a split second before he saw Amélie and Sombra's faces again. "So Amí, any places that you particularly like?" The conversation slipped into happy chatter, Sombra walking down the streets as Amélie flitted from shop to shop. He agreed for them to buy him a little owl keychain, laughing as Amélie found matching animals for all of them.

A little ping went off, Sombra glancing down at her phone. She tucked it away before Gabriel could ask, continuing to pay for the keychains.

" _Oh, any news from your end?_ " They went back to Sombra's old home, Sombra projecting the screen large so her and Amélie could fit in the camera view without trouble. Gabriel ran his talons through his curls, a small huff.

"They assigned Lúcio as my personal medic." Sombra stopped typing, Amélie lowering her brush.

" _They did what now?_ "

"They made Lúcio in charge of trying to fix my whole... undead thing." Gabriel muttered, running his hand down his right arm; the skin felt like usual, pieces of sandpaper and silk meshed together running between his fingers. Parts were rough from the flaking, others smooth from the regeneration.

He faintly remembered feeling his old rugged skin in the instance Lúcio fixed his arm.

" _Why would they put Lúcio? I'd expect some of like Mercy or Ana._ "

" _That is true, they have more history with you._ " Amélie said, running her brush back through her hair. Gabriel shrugged.

"Maybe it's because they both haven't found a way so they just go for the next support." 

 _"Maybe they really are partnering you up with Lúcio!_ " Sombra suggested, Gabriel groaning and shaking his head. " _Hey, when they first paired me with Miss. Emotionless over here I was skeptical too, but now look! Besties!_ " She threw her arm over Amélie giggling, Amélie giving a grumble and trying to shake Sombra off. " _I know you love me!_ "

" _Unfortunately_." She muttered, Sombra pouting and flopping back onto the bed. Gabriel smiled, turning around as he heard Jamie racing down the hall hollering for everybody to get down for breakfast. He waved goodbye and goodnight, the two saying goodbye as well before he shut the screen off.  
\---------  
Lúcio hummed to himself, inspecting his armor hanging on the wall. Bending the right leg and raising it up, they didn't lock up or squeak; that was a good sign. Checking the left leg, he frowned as he heard a faint squeak. Taking the oil can, he carefully rubbed it along the ball, bending and raising again; no squeaks.

"You know, we can get you new prosthetic skates with more new models." Winston said, looking up at Lúcio, the medic fixing the wiring system. He cleaned up his workshop table as Jamie barged in to inform them it was breakfast time, sweeping all the empty peanut butter jars and caps into a garbage bag while picking up the banana peels.

"Nah, I like these. Home made, you know?" Lúcio said, patting the set. "She helped me through the revolution from beginning to end." He nudged the thick tubes back to place, typing along the monitor; running "We Move Together", he frowned as he heard static instead of his music. At least the sides and skates were glowing. Adjusting the wires again, he secured the speakers tightly and ran the test again; a bit of static came through before smoothing out to the speed song, though too faint to affect others. "She might be a pain to deal with here and there, but she's my pride and joy. Helped me crash out a window from Viskhar." Lúcio laughed. "Ah, that was fun..."

"How did you make them?" Winston tied up the garbage bag, setting it out for the cleaner bot to take it away. Lúcio saved his progress, following Winston out of the workshop.

"I've always had problems with my legs, and my bro was good friends with a person that made prosthetics since he had them too. As a favor, they let me choose some of the main components. Everything else I found throughout the city." He gestured to the legs he currently had on; sleek and shiny, it had retractable skates along the bottom. "These I got after my second concert, cause those were too bulky and was really annoying when I had to walk up steps."

"Your legs? Aren't they-"

"Hana! Hey, don't take my pancakes!" Lúcio yelled, dashing over and sliding into his seat, effectively butting Hana out of it. She laughed, holding up triumphantly one of Lúcio's pancakes. Winston went to go get his, everybody filing into the dining room; it filled with chatter quickly, from personal events to missions to the schedule for today.

"So, any luck with the song?" Hana asked, taking the whipped cream can and spraying a neat cone on her plate. Lúcio shook his head, running maple syrup over his.

"I don't have a single idea of how to connect two souls via the wavelength instead of a simple link..." He cut a piece, Lena taking the can from Hana. "Not to mention, Reaper's songs involve singing; this isn't going to be only relying on soundwaves."

"You're going awfully hard in this assignment for Reaper." Looking down at his pancakes, Lúcio swished another piece in the syrup.

"I guess I like giving everything, whatever it is, my 100%!" He smiled, taking another bite. "Even if it's for Reaper, he's still one of my patients. I can't just half-ass this because he's not as sociable as the other heroes." Hana scooped some of the cream onto hers, eating.

"What does Reaper listen to?" Looking around, he only saw Reinhardt and Mako having their pancake eating contest, Lena keeping count enthusiastically. Winston was chatting with Jack, Angela just shuffling in with a cup of coffee. Satya was in her corner reading, her pancakes cut into perfectly equal pieces. Gabriel wasn't here, yet. Lúcio leaned across the table, Hana's eyes shifting around to watch for the assassin.

"He listens to Spanish romantic songs." Lúcio whispered.

"NO WAY!" The two jumped away as the others looked at them, Hana scrambling for her fork. "That actually happened at your concert?"

"Yeah... the fans can get a little crazy." Lúcio chuckled, the heroes going back to their own conversations. Reinhardt lifted Mako onto his shoulders, roaring with joy that the giant bodyguard was the victor, winning by one pancake. "I really do need to find out how to link the soul and music..."

"Why not use your own?"

"Mine?" Hana nodded, pointing towards Lúcio's chest.

"Isn't your soul musically based? Start at that." Looking back down at his almost empty plate, Lúcio picked up the last pancake.

"Heya Reaps! Here's your plate!" Lena said, helping Mako down from Reinhardt's shoulders. Lúcio looked back up, Gabriel only wraithing in to take the plate and wraithing back out. "Wouldn't hurt to eat with the rest of us, ya know..."

"I'll be in the medical bay if you need me." He got up, setting his dish into the sink and going out.

Start with his soul, and move up...  
\------------  
Lúcio groaned, dropping his head onto the table.

"You know, you keep on doing that, and we're going to have to replace the table." Angela commented, cradling her cup of coffee. Lúcio groaned again, slamming his hand on the keyboard.

"Nothing has worked yet... Besides the one that made me nauseous cause I tried to force a link." He deleted the keysmashes, staring up at the screen. Angela saw several strikethroughs and question marks, suggestions written in green scribbled over in red and written over in orange and scribbled over again in a darker red.

"You have a lot of time, don't rush." Angela said, patting Lúcio's back. "What do you know so far?"

"I can't force a wavelength sync up unless I want to puke." Typing away, Lúcio pulled up his list of failed attempts. "And music that I don't like don't work at all." He stared at the list, pulling up the much shorter list of successful songs. "These songs worked, but only on my soul since my soul is, well... based around music." He looked between the two lists again, Angela looking down at her coffee.

"Each soul is unique, you understand yours. Maybe you have to understand another soul to progress." She leaned against the table, taking a sip. Lúcio raised his head slightly, moving the headphones away from his ears. "They say you have to visit the other's very soul to match wavelengths."

"Inside it?"

"Yes. You match with them, and chase them. If you manage to reach inside their soul and see everything, then you are truly in unison." She got off the desk, heading for the door. "Maybe you could-"

"... Hana! HANA!" Lúcio sprinted to the monitor, braking and quickly selecting audio message. "Hana, get down to the medical bay immediately! Bring some soda and snacks and all that!" Sending it off, he whirled around. "Angela, let me borrow the coffee machine!"

"Huh? The coffee machine?" She blinked, going to her desk and disconnecting it. Handing it over, Lúcio threw it onto his, connecting it in and already getting a cup going. Hana came bursting through the door with a bag full of junk food, slamming Lúcio's door behind her.

Angela blinked twice in confusion at the closed door, the little "out at the moment!" sign with a frog swinging in her face.  
\----------------  
Lúcio focused, tightening his hands. He let the music in his ears flow through his body, his veins, his blood. Hana's favorite song, one he specially made for her livestreams.

_The wavelengths appeared around his body, streaming behind him into the dark void. From his soul, to Hana's._

_Hana's soul, pink and hyper, was right there. Pink triangles, little pixel sounds, everything. They have established a link, the line dancing back and forth._

_You match with them, then chase them._

_He took a few steps forward, Hana's soul moving further away. He began to walk quicker, Hana's soul moving away again. Lúcio began to skate towards her, the soul still moving away. Breaking out into a full time sprint, he knew what to expect of the first obstacle. His steps became increasingly heavy, the temperature around him dropping._

_Ignore it, Lúcio._

_He continued moving forward as fast as possible, reaching the second obstacle. Explosions and screams filled the air, his skates feeling like they were carrying cement blocks as his arms burned. He gritted his teeth, continuing to skate forward. Hana's soul was still running, Lúcio speeding himself up as he saw it getting further away. Trying to ignore the heat, the cold, and the sounds, he skated forward. He reached out as Hana's soul became even closer, fingers wriggling to grasp it-_

_**D.VA! WATCH OUT!** _

He froze as the voice shrieked in his head. Hana's soul disappeared into the void, the link snapping in half. The wavelengths faded away, Lúcio gasping as he woke with Hana rubbing her chest with a groan.

"One more time!" He rubbed his eyes, exhaling. Hana stood firmly in front of him, arms crossed. "You know me better than anybody on this base. One more time!"

"There has to be something I'm doing wrong..." He mulled over the music sheet, turning a few of the knobs and controls. Rolling her eyes, Hana shooed his hands away from the control panel.

"You're not keeping up, you're hesitating." Cracking open the fifth soda, Hana chugged it down. "You know I'm competitive. Fierce. Won't back down a dare. Ready to charge into battle."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Then try to feel it. See why I'm so competitive. See why I'm always ready to protect my teammates at a second's notice." She set the can down. "Lú, there's things I never tell anybody. You're almost there." Taking a deep breath, Lúcio picked up his headphones once more, Hana taking another sip. She crushed it once it was empty, tossing it into the almost filled waste bin. "One more time."

"Keep up with you?"

"Keep up. Whatever is slowing you down, ignore it." She held Lúcio's hand. "I ignored it for a long time now. So run past it." Lúcio felt the hairs on his neck stand as Hana stared into his eyes; those brown eyes, while usually filled with passion and joy, always held something back.

"Okay... okay, let's try this one more time." He glanced at the clock; it's been four hours. They would have to take a break for lunch, and that had the potential to mess up their progress.

"Don't be afraid of what's ahead." Hana sat down, setting the headphones on. Lúcio closed his eyes and started up the music.

_There it was again. Their soul links, the vast void, and Hana's soul dancing in the distance. Lúcio took a deep breath, listening to the music. He carried the wavelengths, and he had to deliver to Hana._

_First obstacle. The cold and heavy feet. Lúcio ran past it, not daring to acknowledge it. Hana's soul continued to run._

_Second obstacle. The heat and the screams. He almost tripped over his own skates as one of them suddenly became a lot heavier, gritting his teeth and continuing. The music was reading the drop, Lúcio seeing the wavelengths become more and more erratic. His arms were searing, and Hana's soul was right there._

_He threw himself forward, reaching out for Hana's soul._

_**D.VA! WATCH OUT!** _

_Lúcio crashed into the soul, gasping for breath as he landed hard onto the ground; all the sensations ended abruptly, Lúcio taking a moment to register his surroundings. There were camera flashes, sounds of people, reporters. The media, the paparazzi, the fans._

_Dusting himself off, he slowly got up. They were all surrounding... Hana?_

_"Winky face! GG! I love you too! Aww, you shouldn't have!" Lúcio made his way through the throngs of people, mumbling sorry and excuse me. He squeezed past the front people, taking another look at Hana. She was smiling, laughing, waving at the paparazzi and hugging her fans. "D.va one, bad guys zero!" She said, striking a pose with a fan for a photo. "I play to win!" He smiled as well, watching her interact with her fans._

_"Aww yeah!"_

_"Here comes a new challenger!"_

_"I'm number one!" Lúcio repeated the phrases under his breath, smiling wide. Ah, Hana always said those during battle..._

_"Winky face!" He repeated that, opening his mouth to tell Hana that she already said the phrase- "GG! I love you too!" Lúcio blinked, his smile slowly dropping. "Aww, you shouldn't have! D.va one, bad guys zero!"_

_Why was she repeating herself? Hana never repeated her catchphrases during fan meet ups. She made new catchphrases on the spot, or just start saying random rabbit facts. Hana wasn't the person to recycle sayings._

_"I play to win!" Lúcio moved forward towards Hana, hearing the music playing faintly in his ears. The sound waves were still in his hand. "Aww yeah!" He reached out to Hana, his fingers touching her arm; it went straight through._

_Hana fizzed, static appearing where Lúcio tried to touch her._

_"H-Here c-c-comes a ne-e-ew c-challe-enger!" There was a door behind Hana, Lúcio pushing it open. The chatter of the paparazzi and fans died down as he closed the door behind him._

_"... Hana?" A girl sat in front of a computer. Lúcio took a few steps forward. "Hana, is that you?"_

"LUNCHTIME!" The music screeched to a stop in Lúcio's ears, the headphones clattering onto the control panel. Lúcio stumbled away from the panel, gasping for breath; the link was snapped in half too abruptly again, the pain in his chest dying down. Hana took the headphones off of her ears and set it down, rubbing her chest with a grunt.

"... I didn't think you'd actually notice that I never repeat my catchphrases at the same fan meetup."

"It gets noticeable after we've done hundreds of interviews together." Lúcio smiled, rubbing his arms. He still felt like they were faintly burning. "Let's try again tomorrow. I don't think I managed to link completely..."

"May I ask, what was so hard about getting to my soul?" They set the waste bin out, heading down to the dining room. Lúcio shivered, Hana slowing her steps down.

"The entire time my steps felt heavy, like they were all metal or when my battle armor's sensors break. It was freezing, and halfway through my arms started burning as if the area around them was on fire, but it was still freezing cold." His hands went to his upper arms, rubbing them. "Somebody was screaming and explosions were going left and right." Lúcio continued to walk, moving to the side to let a roomba pass by. "That second to last attempt, I froze as somebody yelled for you to watch out." He looked to Hana, lowering his hands. "... Hana?"

She was staring at him with wide eyes, Lúcio turning to face her. Her hands were curled like they were holding the joysticks on her MEKA, shaking. Frozen in place, staring out into the distance.

"Hey hey, you in there?" He said, gently lowering her hands back to her sides. "You with me?" An inhale and an exhale, Hana shaking her head and relaxing her arms. Lúcio blinked as she walked past him, as if nothing ever happened.

"I smell dinner, let's go before Jamie starts vacuuming everything up." She said, charging into the dining room and yelling for Jamie to stop taking first dibs. Lúcio followed, slowing his steps down.

If he saw that with Hana... what would happen with Gabriel? He was best friends with Hana and it took them four hours to just reach Hana's soul. He didn't know much about Gabriel.

Lúcio opened up his phone, biting his lip. He typed a message out, sending it and tucking the phone back into his pocket before going into the dining room.

_Hey, it's Lúcio! Since we're going to be stuck together for a bit, do you want to chat over a video game or a spar? Or listen to some music together, that's also good! :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to edit this on mobile three times due to three resets. 
> 
> Writing this all for a few certain scenes.


	5. Gabriel likes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio is reckless, Gabe shows those sewing skills, and they try another song.

Gabriel ran his talons over the guitar, sighing at the paint peeling and the chips in the wood. Turning the tuners gently, he thumbed the string; no good. His girl hasn't sounded good in a while... The skull designs were worn out from countless strokes, and Gabriel was pretty sure the bridge wasn't tuned right still.

"A literal night owl, hm?" Gabriel looked up from his guitar, doing a double take as Lùcio walked over. Dusting off the bench across from him, he sat down with a small smile. "Didn't take you to be sitting in the courtyard garden." Lúcio said, turning down the music he was playing. Gabriel didn't recognize it as either of Lúcio's battle songs, giving a grunt in response and going back to attempting to tune his guitar. "That yours?"

"No, it belongs to Torbjörn's cat." Gabriel replied, glaring up at Lúcio. "Shouldn't you be playing games or something and in D.va's room?"

"You didn't get my text about hanging out?" Lúcio crossed his arms.

"Yes, I did. I just ignored it because I'm not interested." Silence fell between the two, Gabriel continuing to tune the guitar and mumbling to himself. Lúcio tapped his finger on his arm to his music, looking around. Crickets chirped softly, a soft breeze blowing through as the waning moon casted light down on the rose bushes Mei kept care of.

"So... how long have you had the guitar for?"

"Since Blackwatch." He grumbled as he turned the tuner again, unsatisfied with the note that came out, again. Maybe he should go and put this girl down... actually ask Sombra and Amélie to get a new guitar if they have some extra time.

"Do you mind if I try?" Lúcio asked, holding a hand out. "I fixed a lot of instruments back in Rio."

"Break a string and I'm sending in your autopsy." Rolling his eyes, Lúcio got up and sat down next to Gabriel, the assassin shifting away from him. Handing the guitar over, Lúcio adjusted it on his lap, playing the strings. He talked to himself quietly, turning the bridge tuners carefully but quickly. Gabriel listened, staring down at the grass and clutching the bench, waiting to hear the ping of a string breaking.

"No... no... that ain't the right color..." Gabriel looked at Lúcio, tilting his head. Right color? "Ah, there we go!" Lúcio smiled, playing the E-string; the perfect note came through, albeit a bit off due to age. "Man, you could really play a great romance song with this. That little perk there would do wonders!"

"Now why would I play a romance song?" Gabriel said, Lúcio moving onto the A string.

"I dunno, your playlist you sent me says otherwise." He said back, almost laughing at the way Gabriel froze up, the always-angry looking eye holes on the mask making it even more hilarious. Lúcio smiled and went back to tuning, moving down the strings. "No shame in liking a song genre that ain't expected of you. I listen to the classics every now and then." He moved to the B string. "Course, Reinhardt would never live it down if he knew." Giving all the strings a final flourish, Lúcio gave a satisfied hum. "There we go! Perfection, with a bit of vintage flair!" He handed the guitar back, Gabriel looking down and giving it a few plucks; he did really like the little echo the notes gave off.

"... Thanks."

"Always happy to fix an instrument. For repayment..." Lúcio brought his legs up, hugging his knees. "How about a song?"

"No." Gabriel huffed. 

"Not even like a little melody? The mood right now is perfect too, if you add the full moon." Lúcio gestured out towards the courtyard; the moonlight, crickets chirping, and roses along with the clear sky, Gabriel grimaced and turned away. "C'mon... it might help me make a song for you."

"Do you make any progress? Or have an idea?" 

"I have an inkling of how to heal you. Want to try linking?" Lúcio held his steady gaze, refusing to shy away as Gabriel stood up and stared down at him; black pits with the faintest hints of red. But he wasn't going to get scared by Gabriel; while he was no doubt dangerous, that trait didn't mean much when he lived a good portion of his life on the edge. 

"You really don't know the risk of linking with me, do you?"

'No, I don't. And I want a first class seat to it." Looking down to Gabriel's chest, Lúcio shoved the fright that began bubbling up in his stomach. 

A blood red soul pulsated irregularly, surrounded by black mist and wisps. He swore he saw what looked like blood oozing between the amber cracks, shivering as faint whispers, hisses, and snarls echoed in his ears. It was nothing like Lena's orange, hyper laughing soul that zipped back and forth, or Angela's gentle, soft yellow soul that healed others with care. It wasn't human. Sombra got around it due to her trait of being hidden, while Lúcio suspected it was only respect and friendship that held Amélie's soul safe from Gabriel's. 

No, he wasn't going to get scared. 

"Link then." Gabriel challenged. He stood up, Lúcio standing up as well. Closing his eyes, he sensed Gabriel's soul, reaching out-

_Lúcio barely had time to scream as a  slammed against his throat, scrabbling to try to pry it loose. Sputtering, he tried to reach up and pry the fingers loose, only resulting in it becoming tighter. His arms were getting increasing heavy, his feet feeling like lead as it raised him up. The hand stretched out of Gabriel's soul in the distance, black wisps swirling around the arm._

_The hand was the link, and it was sucking the life out of him to stay linked._

_He tried to tear it away again, gasping as he felt sharp talons digging into his neck. The thumb was pressing down on his jugular, tightening with each second. Something began to trickle down his back, Lúcio widening his eyes. He gasped for air, his nails barely making a dent. The hand tightened, Lúcio's vision slowly blurring; each scratch became weaker and weaker. Tears pricked the side of his eyes._

_He didn't want to die, he didn't want to die here now._

_"S-Sound... S-Sound barrier!" He gasped, the protective shield blasting out of him; the hand screeched and let go, scuttling back to Gabriel's soul. Collapsing onto the ground, he held his throat, hacking and coughing to get his breath back. Rubbing it, he raised his head, paling as he saw the hand hovering back, the sound barrier beginning to disappear. Looming, waiting for it to wear off._

Severing the link attempt, Lúcio gasped awake as the night sky filled his vision, the grass tickling his ears. His hand was still around his throat, slowly releasing his fingers; sitting up, he realized he was lying on the garden ground, the back of his neck still aching. Reaching back, he hissed as his fingers touched the wound. Gabriel stood there, staring down at him. 

"First class seat given." Looking at his fingers, the moonlight shone down on the blood stains dotting along his fingertips. "You hit your head on the bench on your way down." Lúcio looked over at the bench, seeing a little blood dotting the edge. Slowly pulling himself back onto the bench, he groaned and turned up Rejuvenescência to start healing the wound. "That was reckless and stupid of you." Gabriel said, crossing his arms. Lúcio adjusted his prosthetic, giving a smirk back. 

"You haven't seen reckless me just yet. You should've seen me going against Viskhar." Gabriel rolled his eyes, picking up his guitar and slinging it around him. He began to head back to base, Lúcio standing up and using the bench as support. "Hey! You owe me a song!" 

"What." Gabriel turned his head, Lúcio crossing his arms.

"You owe me a song for fixing your guitar! Payment, you know?" Taking the guitar off and resting it in his hands, Gabriel ran his talons across the strings. A small melody began to play, Lúcio relaxing as the notes rang through. Though he didn't sing, Lúcio was satisfied with the little tune. Gabriel walked back to base, putting the guitar back as he exited the courtyard. When the door closed, Lúcio amped up Rejuvenescência, feeling the wound close up. Feeling the back of his neck again, only finding a scab. Satisfied, he walked back to base. 

"Lúcio, why is there blood down your shirt!" Zarya asked, Lúcio jumping as he crossed the dining hall. 

"Where did you get hurt?" Mei asked, looking up from her tea cup. 

"O-Oh, it's nothing! I just tripped in the courtyard and hit the back of my neck on the bench. You know, skates... gets trapped between the rocks and all that!" He laughed, waving his hand to brush it off. Zarya and Mei exchanged a look and watched him worriedly, Lúcio smiling and giving a thumbs up. "Really, don't worry! I'm going to Angie right now!" Backing out of the dining room, he scurried over to the laundry room. Taking his shirt off, he went to the sink and grabbed the soap, washing the blood stains off. He felt his back, sighing as he felt some dried blood running down it as well. He needed a shower... 

"Hey, you know that we got soap for washing off blood, don't you?" Hana leaned over his shoulder, Lúcio looking down at the soap he was using. She handed over an orange bar, taking his white one away. "Where did you even get injured?"

"Well..." Beginning to scrub the blood on his shirt, he turned on the water. "I tried linking with Reaper... and kinda hit my neck on the bench when I collapsed." 

"You did what now?!" She said, Lúcio scrubbing. 

"I hit my neck on the bench-"

"You tried to link with Reaper?!" She said under her breath, staring wide eyed at him. "That's hella reckless!"

"Man, you know me." 

"You could've died! Only Sombra and Widow ever lived!" 

"But I lived, didn't I?" Hana lightly smacked Lúcio on the head, Lúcio rinsing out his shirt. He shrugged, tossing it into the dryer for the next load to finish up with. Going to his room and picking up a set of clothes, he headed to the bathroom. "Besides, my assignment is to heal his soul and condition. I have to see it for myself."

"Ain't going to be able to finish that assignment if you die..." Hana groaned, Lúcio sitting down on the edge of the bath and unlocking his prosthetics, setting them aside. She turned towards the wall as he took his boxers off, setting a towel over his lap, turning back as he gave a hum. "Seriously man, you're a support, not a tank." Turning on the taps, she picked up a sponge and ran it under the water, scrubbing Lúcio's back. "Who is going to barge into my livestreams if you're gone?"

"It takes more than a life stealing soul to kill me." Rinsing the sponge and washing the blood off again, Hana wrung it out. 

"Still... you gotta think before you do sometimes." Getting the last of the dry blood off of Lúcio's back, she washed the sponge out and drained the water, giving the bath a quick scrub and filling it up again with hot water. Lúcio got in as she filled it with bubbles, sighing and sinking down into it; he reached over to his prosthetics, letting Rejuvenescência echo through the room. Hana rested her head on the edge of the tub. "I'm going to a competition soon."

"Oh? Which game?" 

"Starcraft. It's for a week, so it's not too bad." Lúcio scrubbed his arms down, Hana taking her phone out and showing him the competition banner. "It's all going to get recorded, so you can focus on your assignment."

"I still want to watch you playing..." Hana laughed, pocketing her phone and relaxing against the tub. 

"Heh! I'll send you a highlight reel of all my best plays!" Finishing up the bath, Hana handed over Lúcio's green fluffy towel, helping him out of the bath. "And any really stupid plays too, I know you like those." Drying him off and handing him his boxers and prosthetics, Hana leaned against the sink as Lúcio changed and attached them. He tugged his shirt over his head, checking the back of his neck. The scab was gone, leaving behind smooth skin. 

"Well... at least I got him to play a little song for me. I'll have to try again tomorrow..."  
\-------------------  
Lúcio rummaged through his closet, grumbling as he took out his Ribbit costume; it was ripped along the side, from a concert where Talon interfered and he tore it while helping his fans out of the area. He haven't gotten around to fixing it in a while... It was his favorite costume to perform in, right alongside Hippityhop. At least the metal head wasn't damaged...

"What is that?" Lúcio turned around, blinking as he saw Gabriel standing at the doorway. Standing up, he showed the costume.

"It's one of my concert outfits, Ribbit! It's my favorite! But it's damaged..."

_"It's one of my ballet outfits, Odette. It's my favorite, but it is damaged..."_

"Where?" He turned the costume around, showing the tear. Gabriel walked in, raising it up. "Hey, don't damage it!" Lúcio said, reaching up to grab it. Turning around and walking out with the costume, Lúcio felt his eye twitch. "Hey, you don't go around taking people's things! Give it back here!" Running out, he chased Gabriel down the hall, Gabriel opening up his room. "It ain't yours!"

"I'm fixing it." Gabriel hissed, sitting down at his desk. Lúcio widened his eyes as he took out a pincushion and thread, Gabriel kicking out a stool for him to sit down in. Quietly sewing, Lúcio watched with fascination as the talons carefully drew the needle between the fabric. He leaned forward, looking down at the outfit.

"I didn't know you knew how to sew."

"Who do you think fixes Amé-Widowmaker's outfits when she tears them doing battle?"

"I assumed she just had a lot of outfits..." Lúcio raised his brow as he heard a small chuff underneath the mask, Gabriel pulling the thread through. Only one time, and he went back to silently sewing. Looking around, Lúcio observed the room.

A wooden perch was near the window, another table with disassembled shotgun parts scattered across it. Along the wall there was the guitar he fixed last night, resting next to a white and golden coat and a silver and black one. They both had intricate designs, a pair of matching pants and shirt underneath the two. Two sombreros that matched the outfits sat on top of the folded outfits, Lúcio seeing two guitars behind it.

"Are those mariachi outfits?" Gabriel turned around his chair, looking at the wall.

"Yeah, they are. It's from when I was alive." Cutting the thread, he stuck the needle back into the pincushion, raising it up and inspecting it around. Satisfied, he folded it and handed it back to Lúcio. "There." Taking it back, Lúcio looked down at the stitches, surprised at how hidden the thread was. It was as if there was no tear there to begin with. 

"Thank you." Lúcio smiled, looking up at Gabriel. "Why did you do it, though?"

"... Those two always needed things fixed..." Tucking the outfit under his arm, Lúcio got up and brushed himself off, Gabriel putting the pincushion and thread back into the drawers.

_"Gabe, my teddy bear's arm is falling off! I can't hack without it by me!"_

_"Gabriel, I have an infiltration mission, and I need a costume."_

"Get on your way." Looking at the fixed outfit, Lúcio smiled. 

"Thank you, Reaper." Heading to the door, he turned around. "Do you want to try the music again? Medical bay is open." No response, Lúcio shrugging and opening the door. "Well, I'll be there after lunch." Closing the door behind him, Lúcio sighed and walked off, holding the outfit in his hands. He looked back down at it again, running his thumb across the gone cut. 

Who knew Gabriel liked romantic Spanish songs and sewing?  
\------------------------  
Gabriel ran his hand through his curls, leaning against his chair. Sighing, he took the mask off and set it down on the table. As much as he liked wearing the mask, it itched at his neck and was uncomfortable for long periods of time. Scratching his beard, he looked over at the the guitar hanging on the wall. He really was grateful for Lúcio tuning and fixing it... 

No use sitting around. Getting up, he picked up the mask again, securing it on his face. He made his way to the medical bay, seeing the sign swinging on Lúcio's door reading 'out for lunch! be right back!'. Pushing it open, he made his way to the speakers room. He took his coat and arm armor off, taking the wires out and attaching them where Lúcio put them before. Sitting down on the stool, he crossed his arms and legs, closing his eyes and waiting. 

He peeked open his eyes as he heard the medical bay door opening, Lúcio's laughter echoing through. He was talking with somebody, the door closing as he bid them adieu. The door opened, Lúcio humming to the music jamming in his headphones  with his eyes closed as he walked to the table, setting down a few sandwiches. So that's what they had for lunch... Lúcio did a little dance as he turned the DJ table on, shaking his hips to the beat. As he opened his eyes, Gabriel smirked under the mask as he screamed, jumping back and stopped dancing. 

"H-How long have you been there?!"

"A while." Gabriel shrugged, leaning against the chair as Lúcio scrambled around to get the screens up and the music going, taking his headphones off for the ones on the table. 

"I didn't see you at lunch, so... want these? Brought these to snack on, but you can have them." Tossing one over, Gabriel caught it and unwrapped the saran-wrap, lifting the mask a little to move it underneath. Course, he couldn't taste the ham and cheese or the mayonnaise and lettuce, but he still got hungry here and there. It was nice to just eat and feel a bit normal again. As he ate, he tasted something faint; what was it? Was it the cheese or the ham? Or maybe another sauce? Gabriel shook his head, continuing to eat; Lúcio tapped away at the table, looking up at Gabriel as he finished up the sandwich. "I have a song going, but only got the first chorus... I hope you don't mind my singing."

"Do what you want." 

"I want to try a bigger radius." Picking up more pads and wires, Lúcio attached them to Gabriel's other arm, looking up at his mask. He raised another pad, Gabriel pushing his hand away.

"No."

"Alright then... so both arms. That's fine." Lúcio started up the music, sliding his headphones on; Gabriel relaxed, crossing his arms and leaning back. 

The music was a soft melody at first, hints of light drums and piano for a second. It quickly picked up as Lúcio ran his fingers across the turntables, the sounds of electrical guitar filling the air; well, he didn't mind much. Lúcio knew how to use different instruments well, he had to say. The same yellow glow shimmered from the wires, Gabriel closing his eyes to listen. " _A hill of despair where the Milky way appears, the cold wind ruffles my scarf again. Just only once a year... what does that feel like?_ " A melody that switched between being gentle and electric... most interesting. " _My tears began to flow just from being replaced!_ " Lúcio turned up the volume, Gabriel cracking his eyes open; the yellow wires were shimmering brighter, a tingling sensation travelling down his arm.  As he uncrossed his arms, he widened his eyes. 

There it was again. Solid skin, stretched out across his arms and hand and fingers. 

 _"Please let me see you once again, just only for tonight! My love burned bright, flying along with the comets!"_ Gabriel rolled his eyes. A love song, was this? Was he going to have to sit through a bunch of cheesy lyrics? " _Our promised meeting place, it's still the same as always, right?_ " Running his fingers across his arm, Gabriel smiled as he felt the familiar texture and hairs. The scar that Genji gave him during training in Blackwatch was even there along his upper arm. " _Under the cover of a cloudy sky... if there aren't any stars, then let's just become stars!"_ He looked up to Lúcio, lowering his hand. 

Lúcio's eyes were closed, one hand resting on his headphones, the other on the turntables. He was swaying back and forth, singing as if his life depended on it. A smile was spread across his face, soft yellow lines glowing across the table. But as Gabriel watched, Lúcio's soul was dancing as well. It bounced bright green, the wavelength swirling around it matching the music. It was full of energy like Sombra's, always moving with noise. As he looked closer, there were explosions of color and shapes surrounding the soul, sometimes swirling or bouncing around it.

 _"While we..._ " The music became quieter, Lúcio opening his eyes and looking down at the screens. "While... While we..." Gabriel watched as the soul stopped bouncing around, the bright colors sitting around it. "H-Hold on, I need to find words..." He smiled as Lúcio pulled up the lyrics sheet, mumbling hurriedly to himself. The music stopped along with the yellow wires, Gabriel touching his skin again to expect it to flake off.

He blinked as it remained solid, giving it a little pinch to make sure; yep, it was still solid.

"Lúcio-"

"Give me a second, I'm sure I can-"

"It's staying longer than before." Lúcio stopped typing, looking up over the screen; Gabriel raised his arms, showing how they were still solid. "They feel... normal." Going over and taking Gabriel's hands, Lúcio felt the finger tips and palm. Gabriel felt that same, soft warm feeling Lúcio's hands have.

"... Your hands are really cold."

"Ain't that fun being half dead." As Lúcio ran his hands over his, he saw as the first bits of skin begin to disappear into smoke once more. Lúcio watched, Gabriel seeing his soul slightly slouch. Was he disappointed in himself again? "It lasted for a minute instead of ten seconds this time, at least..."

"It's some progress..." Lúcio took the pads and wires off, Gabriel putting on his arm armor and coat; it felt weird, his normal skin flaking off and returning back to its deteriorating state. "Maybe if I get a full song out it'll stay for an hour or something!"

"That would be nice." Gabriel put his hood up, waving goodbye as Lúcio shut the DJ table. "Thanks for the sandwich. I liked it."

Lúcio watched as the door closed behind Gabriel, looking at the second sandwich sitting on the table still. He picked it up, looking back at the door where the last of Gabriel's smoke disappeared under the cracks.

Who knew Gabriel liked romance songs, sewing, and his sandwiches?


	6. United Wavelength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel watches Lúcio spar with Hana, Lúcio learns of Hana's worst moment, and they learn what united souls can do. WARNING: Suicide mention here.

One, two. One, two. Kick, punch, one, two. Gabriel wound his arm back, punching the punchbag as hard as possible, the handle flying off the hook and flopping in a poof of dust onto the training room ground. He huffed, cracking his fingers as the dull ache in his knuckles faded away. Picking up the punchbag, he hung it back up, turning to the door as he heard it open; he draped his coat over his shoulders as he saw Lúcio and Hana coming through, picking up his armor.

"Hey, Reaper!" Lúcio called, waving enthusiastically. Gabriel let one of his shadow tendrils give a small wave back, walking off to his locker to take everything out and get ready to leave. "Hey, do you want to spar?"

"What."

"I was going to spar with Hana because she's leaving soon, but I have been interested in doing a round with you!" Lúcio smiled, setting his towel down on the railing of the training ring. It was a boxer ring but with modifications, allowing users to adjust how big or small, the texture, and if any parts are to be elevated. Gabriel remembered that they installed the ropes surrounding the edges after Genji accidentally flung Jesse halfway across the room. "What do you say?"

"No thanks. Don't want to spoil your fun." He slipped the coat on, tightening the belts around his upper arms.

"But-"

"I'll watch." He grumbled, tugging on the hood and taking the water bottle out of his locker; shutting the door, he turned away from the two as they got ready, lifting the mask and taking a long drink. Setting the mask back down, he leaned against the entryway to the lockers as Lúcio and Hana got into the ring, Lúcio draping his shirt across the ropes as Hana put her hair up in a bun. Reminiscing over Amélie and Sombra's first spar, he smiled under the mask as he recalled how they reached a draw because the other agents began complaining about how long it was taking.

Oh well, might as well stick around a little bit before leaving.

"You better have some new moves for me today, Lú!" Hana said, stretching her legs and arms. Lúcio smiled, cracking her neck and rolling his shoulders. Going into stance and raising their fists, they slowly circled each other around the ring, Lúcio doing the ginga as Hana set her arms in position. He knew she was planning his moves in her head, making her counter moves right alongside them; though he can surprise Hana no problem with presents and songs, he could count the number of times he surprised her in battle on one hand. But when they sparred, he still tried to surprise her with a new move now and then.

He always started out with a leg sweep in attempt to trip her up, knowing that she would jump up to avoid it. Kicking his leg upwards in a backflip, he balanced on his hands as he brought the second leg diagonally in attempt to catch her neck with his ankle; Hana ducked, landing perfectly on her feet. Not even a second passed before Lúcio sprung back on his hands, Hana going for a roundhouse kick; Lúcio felt the hairs on his goatee practically brushing against her heel as he landed, putting his weight down on his heels to balance. He smiled as Hana went back to her first stance, beginning to circle the ring again.

"Didn't think you'd avoid my ankle, usually I catch enemies with that."

"Does it look like I'm letting myself get caught with your ankle that can send enemies flying across the room?" Hana cracked her fingers, Lúcio laughing at her comment. "It ain't fun being on the receiving end, you know!"

"I said I was sorry the first time!" He swerved to the left as Hana came at him with a jump front kick, barely ducking out of the way as she turned towards him, jumping back and delivering a turning kick. Digging his right foot into the ground he threw his left around, Hana bending back to avoid getting hit. As soon as his left foot stepped down he put his arm up, blocking another one of Hana's attacks; he bit his tongue at the impact, Hana smiling down at him. He smiled back.

If this was really in battle, Hana probably would've fractured his arm right there.

"Remember when we first sparred?" How could he forget that cherished moment? "You swore out Viskhar seven ways into the iris when you blocked this." Lúcio ducked, reaching up to grab Hana's ankle; she turned it away before he could, going for a hard right.

"Well who thought D.va, the gamer with probably the world record in Starcraft, her own brand of chips, and the largest game collection in the world being a black belt in Taekwondo?" Charging towards her, Lúcio went for two punches, Hana blocking both of them with ease. She went for one of her own, Lúcio leaning to the right and driving his knee into her stomach. Before he could attack a second time, Hana knocked his knee away.

"What did you expect? I jump out of my MEKA without an ejector seat, holding the record for the height here!" Knocking Lúcio off balance, Hana sprung back as he flipped back onto his feet, braking right at the edge of the ring. "That's all leg muscle, man!" Giving little time to spare, she charged forward for a kick, Lúcio raising his arm to block the first one.

"Yeah? You ain't the only one with leg muscles!" He blocked her second kick, quickly moving his body back to ginga as Hana tried to go for a third, avoiding it and bending down; twisting his body around, he kicked his leg up once more, mentally adding a score to his tally as he felt his foot just barely connected with Hana's cheek. It counts.

"Alright, what capoeira move is that? You didn't teach me that one!" Lúcio barely did a two sets of ginga before he brought his hand down onto the ground, swinging his entire body around with his leg outstretched. Hana blocked the attack, Lúcio flipping back into position before she could grab his leg. "Or that one!"

"Which one do you want me to name first?" Lúcio grinned, Hana sticking her tongue out as they circled around each other once more. He took a deep breath, tightening his hands and releasing; scraping his heel against the ground, he took off. Rushing at her from the front, Hana's eyes flickered with timing, her leg snapping upwards as Lúcio got too close; she considered saying sorry if she accidentally broke his jaw again, widening her eyes as she felt her foot connect with thin air. Lúcio stepped to her right, swinging his leg up around her neck; locking his thighs right around her head, he twisted his hip around, slamming Hana face-first straight onto the ground.

_Crack._

Lúcio widened his eyes as the sound reached his ears, frantically letting go and grabbing Hana's shoulders. He lifted her up, shaking her a little.

"S-Shit, oh shit, Hana, are you-" A solid right hook hit his face, his head nearly going a full 90 degrees as he let go of Hana; she burst into laughter, running her hand through her hair-which was messed up and getting out of the hair tie.

"That... was fucking awesome!" She yelled, Lúcio opening his mouth a few times to make sure that it was okay. "Woo! Oh man that was amazing!" Looking back at Hana, he sighed in relief as he realized that the crack was just Hana's nose breaking. Course, he wasn't too happy that he broke his best friend's nose, but it wasn't the first time it happened. Lúcio wondered how fast he could run to Angela's offices if he actually snapped Hana's neck.

"On a test dummy, okay?" He got up, stretching and brushing himself off. "Hey Gabriel, what did you think of th-" As he turned to the lockers, he felt his smile slightly drop as no Gabriel was standing there. He was too caught up in the spar to notice if Gabriel did stick around to watch, or just left as soon as they started. Maybe Gabriel had a meeting... He hoped that the assassin stayed for at least half of the fight.

Gabriel ducked out the training room as soon as Hana cheered Lúcio, slamming his back against the door. He took a deep breath, running his hand down his mask. The tendrils were curling tight and releasing, thrashing a little bit. Calm down...

He had to give a little credit to Lúcio. The medic knew his combat moves like second nature, and his movements... so fluid and smooth, transitioning from one moveset to the next. Lúcio danced and fought, swinging his body and legs around in calculated maneuvers, his face remaining calm throughout it all. And the final move he did, locking his thighs around the head and slamming them to the ground... Lúcio was doing it with his normal thighs. With the battle prosthetics, there would be much more weight and strength behind them. He guessed that Lúcio was holding back to not seriously injure Hana, as Hana did with him. But if he could see those moves in battle without any restraint... Gabriel took another deep breath, straightening his back. The shadows calmed down, Gabriel tugging his coat tighter around him as he marched down the hallway.

No wonder Lúcio took down Viskhar and was banned from Viskhar buildings on three continents. He had to give a little credit to the medic.

"I need to find a way to make sure it renders them unconscious, I don't want to outright snap their neck." Lúcio helped Hana up, widening his eyes at the blood dripping out of her nose. She shrugged, keeping her head tilted back as she left the ring, sitting down on a bench as Lúcio looked around for a first-aid kit.

"I mean, I would thank god if I got my neck snapped between the legs of Lúcio Correia dos Santos." Hana snickered, hissing as she touched her nose. Lúcio rolled his eyes but smiled, setting down the first aid kit next to her. Kneeling down, he gestured for her to look at him, grabbing her nose and snapping it back into place as fast as possible. She only gave a slight grumble, wiping the blood away from under her nose with the back of her hand before Lúcio handed over a few tissues from the kit.

"I can't guarantee that it'll heal before your competition..." He said, putting together the nose cast. "Though I don't think you care that much." Checking it over, he knelt back down to Hana, carefully putting it on and securing it in place.

"Bro, I competed with a broken leg once, broken nose is nothing." She gently felt the cast, Lúcio putting everything back into the kit and locking it up again. He put on Rejuvenescência as he got his shirt from the ring, Hana stretching and massaging her legs as he changed.

"What are you going to tell the media?"

"Broke my nose during training, they don't need more than that. Last time I told them the bruises was just from training with you they completely edited out the training part and I had to calm a shitfest." She grumbled, leaning back against the chair. "Always lookin' for drama..." Lúcio shut his locker, Hana getting up. "Alright! What's next, man?" She asked cheerfully, stretching her arms over her head.

"I was thinking about resuming that soul link, since I need that information before you go." Lúcio said, making sure that his prosthetics were still on lock. "Since we got interrupted last time." Looking up, Hana stood there still, no longer stretching or bouncing on her heels waiting. "Hana... I-I mean, if it really makes you uncomfortable-"

"No, no it's fine." She took Lúcio's hand, walking out briskly; he didn't like how hard her grip was, her nails digging into his skin. Was she angry at him, or forgetting that she was holding his hand and not gripping her hand in a fist? "My room, though."

"Hana..." She didn't look back at Lúcio.   
\----------  
Athena has been informed that Hana's room is strictly off limits, no interruptions, and was to only be bothered if there was an absolute emergency. The windows were shut, curtains drawn, walls soundproofed, and the door electronically and manually locked. Lúcio sat on Hana's carpet as she considered asking Athena to force field the walls in case Jamie began to blow the walls open, Athena telling her that it won't be necessary. She finally sat down, taking a pachimari plush on her bed and hugging it.

"Hana... Look, if this is really personal for you, I don't want to do it." Lúcio softly said, Hana squeezing the pachimari tighter.

"No, it's just..." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I was looking up this whole united souls business, and one instance said you'll see the person's worst time." She took a deep breath. "... I don't want you to see it." Lúcio smiled, moving over and placing his hand on her knee; he gave a gentle squeeze, Hana shifting her eyes from the pachimari to him.

"Then we won't do it, okay? I can find another way-"

"I'm afraid you won't be my friend after it." Lúcio blinked, Hana looking back down at the plush; she squeezed it harder. "I... I'm afraid that you won't be my friend after you see it."

"Hana..."

"What you went through, just trying to reach my soul: the cold, the burning, the screaming, the watch out. I know exactly which battle that is." Lúcio slowly sat back on his knees, Hana's nails scratching the plush. She looked down at the headphones, taking a deep breath and putting them on. "I heard you, when you came into the room."

"You did?"

"I heard you walk in." She held out the second pair of headphones to Lúcio, Lúcio glancing at her eyes as he took them.

When did Hana look so afraid of him...?

"Look, whatever I see in there, I promise... I'm still going to be your best friend." He smiled, feeling his heart sink a little as Hana didn't smile back. What happened in that battle? Putting on the headphones, he held out his pinkie finger, Hana looking down at it. "Pinky promise." He said. She cracked a small smile at the childish tradition, raising her hand and locking pinkies with Lúcio.

"... Pinky promise." They both got comfortable, Lúcio handing the phone to Hana.

"Whenever you're ready." She took three deep breaths, hitting the start button.

_He was back here, in the room with the girl sitting in front of the computer. She didn't seem to be moving her arms, seemingly watching something on the white screen. Looking around, he saw the door that he came into._

_"Use that if you want to leave. I won't blame you." He looked back, the girl's head moving slightly._

_"... Hana?"_

_"Hey." He remembered before, her congratulating him on getting past D.va. Looking back at the door, he remembered 'D.va' cheerfully greeting the fans and media, posing for selfies and happily chatting along. It was like the Hana he knew. "D.va is behind the door, if you'd like to talk to her."_

_"I'm not leaving." The head turned back to the computer._

_"Suit yourself." Silence fell over the room, Lúcio listening to the track him and Hana in reality were playing. He ran his fingers across the wavelengths dancing along his hand._

_"So... what are you watching?"_

_"What I see when I sleep." He stepped over to the chair, blinking as the girl, the figure disappeared in a series of pixels. The chair was empty, Hana's voice echoing around the room. "You can watch if you'd like."_

_"Is this your worst moment?"_

_"Yes." A little button pixelated next to the computer. "You can press that whenever you want to leave." Lúcio slowly sat down in the chair, turning to the screen. "Lúcio. Leave now, if you don't want to see this."_

_"I'm not leaving." A sigh, Lúcio keeping his eyes trained on the white screen._

_"... Suit yourself." He blinked, gasping as the frigid cold hit him like a boulder. Shutting his eyes and cracking them open, he realized he was in a giant blizzard, a tundra wasteland, in a MEKA._

Hana's MEKA.

He looked down at his hands, seeing Hana's gloves. He could smell Hana's strawberry shampoo, hearing screams and shouts in the headset she always wore.

Was he living this through her eyes?

" _D.va!_ " Lúcio looked at the screen, seeing four icons, four people. Hana's teammates, he guessed. Cloud, k8z, Psjau, and 83113. Usernames? Wait, why was he backing away? He tried to move forward, but kept moving back.

Why was Hana backing away?

A low rumble turned his attention upwards, Lúcio widening his eyes as he saw the giant omnic in the distance, in the blizzard. He guessed it to be the size of an entire sector on base, a giant blood red sensor piercing through the hail looking back and forth. One of the few giant war-omnics that existed during the Omnic Crisis, the ones that Lúcio read about when he was reading through Hana's history. He always knew they were huge and knew Hana must've been crazy brave to take them on, but when he was reliving this... he just figured out how huge they actually were.

His feet suddenly shot down, Lúcio pressing the booster buttons to get back up. His foot wasn't getting free? Looking at the cameras, he saw the MEKA feet stuck in a crevice. He tried to get free again, the boosters barely doing anything.

" _D.va, we need your self destruct!_ "

"I-I can't!" Hana's voice shook, Lúcio blinking again. Hana's voice... shaking? She always spoke with absolute confidence, roasting haters and demanding the attention she deserved when going over a battle plan. She was confident with every last thing she said. When they needed a self destruct and told her, the MEKA was already halfway launched, Hana laughing and telling them it was done.

" _K! NO K WAIT! DAMIEN!_ " Screams echoed through the headset as an explosion rang in Lúcio's ears, the first icon on the screen fading to grey. Lúcio felt Hana beginning to panic, trying again and again to boost herself out; it was overheating the MEKA, his arms beginning to burn.

 _Hana! Calm down, you always figure out a way out!_ He wanted to tell her. But she continued to try, ignoring how goddamn hot the inside of the MEKA was becoming. It felt like his body was slowly burning alive.

" _D.va, are you stuck?!_ "

"Y-Yes!" An orange MEKA in the distance swerved right around, Lúcio gasping as he saw the yellow MEKA explode. It bursted in his ears, Psjau was fading to grey. "ABAGAIL!"

" _Cloud, get D.va free! I'll cover you two!_ " The orange MEKA landed, Lúcio seeing giant fists instead of guns situated on this model. It punched at the crevice, trying to remove the rock around it. He saw the pilot was panicking slightly as well, smashing again and again as Hana tried to boost out. There was strain against her MEKA as she tried to boost again, one leg becoming free. In the distance, a light blue MEKA was flying back and forth, distracting the omnic. Lúcio watched, freezing up as he saw it tank two missiles, the MEKA falling down into the snow. Hot tears were streaming down his-Hana's-cheeks, 83113 fading to grey.

"BELLE! NO, NO BELLE!" The red eye turned towards them, Cloud and Hana getting more and more panicked. The telltale sounds of missiles being fired reached Lúcio's ears, seeing them coming straight for them, for Hana. Cloud yelled and punched the ground as hard as he can, Hana boosting to get the leg out; it popped mid-boost, sending Hana's MEKA flying forward-straight to the missiles. Lúcio could only shut his eyes, praying to god.

"D.VA WATCH OUT!"

Lúcio felt his hands shaking as he heard the explosion, the scream, and the sound of blood splattering against the MEKA. He didn't want to open his eyes. But Hana did, Lúcio's hand flying to his mouth, covering it; was it to stop the scream of horror, or was it to prevent himself from vomiting?

"J-Jun... J-Jun no..." The orange MEKA laid destroyed, blown up in the snow turning red and pink. Cloud's icon faded to grey; all four were gone. Lúcio felt his eyes stinging at the cold and the tears, his heart thumping in his ears. The omnic groaned and turned towards Hana, Lúcio wanting to tell her to run, to escape.

She screamed, charging straight for the omnic.

Hana screamed and screamed, Lúcio feeling the MEKA overheating more and more as she boosted it forward, pressing the joysticks as hard as she could. His fingers hurt by how hard she was gripping them, throwing herself straight into enemy fire. She was ignoring the bullets shooting at her legs, hardly fazed by the searing heat, unaffected by the sounds of explosions and warning labels appearing through her screen and yelling in her headset.

Had she gone mad?

Hana's hand slammed on the self destruct button, aiming it upwards towards the small opening underneath the omnic's body. She bent back and threw herself off, Lúcio crying out as he hit the snow, the ice hard; he felt like his arm broke.

The explosion sounded, Lúcio curling up into a little ball and covering his ears as the omnic shuddered and groaned, a grand giant explosion sweeping across the area. Parts and pieces ignited and sparked, metal and wires raining down from the sky. He lied there, curled up, wincing at the loud explosions, the shrieks of metal, and more. It was unbelievably cold against the snow, Lúcio lying there until all he heard was the blizzard howling. He slowly let go of his ears, sitting up.

The snow was painted flecks of red, each trail leading to a destroyed MEKA. Hana's breath was shaking, her hands trembling against the Light Gun. Lúcio couldn't even feel the cold now as he looked on with horror. He felt a lump forming in his throat, staring at Hana's teammates, each marked with a pile of red snow.

He widened his eyes as his arm began to raise, his hand clutching the Light Gun. His hand was shaking.

_Hana, no! Hana, whatever you're thinking, don't do this!_

_"This is all your fault, Hana."_ Hana was shaking, shaking so badly. Her eyes were staring at the carnage, unable to tear away. Tears kept on streaming down her face, dripping down her chin and landing into the snow.

 _Hana, don't do it! It's not your fault!_ He wanted to scream, beg of Hana. Lúcio felt his breath stop as the barrel of the gun pressed against his head, all his limbs locked in place except for his index finger. He kept on staring out into the snow.

_"It's your fault they died."_

_It isn't! Hana, listen to me!_

"D-D.va...?" The Light Gun clattered to the ground, Hana taking a sharp breath in and looking to the right; one of them pulled themselves out of their MEKA, leaning against it breathing heavily, clutching their side.

"B-Belle...!" Hana went right over, collapsing down next to her. "I-I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry, I-I'm so sorry..."

"What for...?" She blinked, looking up. Belle smiled at her, raising an arm and wiping the frozen tears off of Hana's cheek.

She was smiling...?

"W-Why are you smiling...? I-It was my fault... J-Jun... Damien... Abagail... y-you..."

"Oh, Hana..." Belle groaned as she sat up more against the wrecked MEKA, Lúcio seeing that her leg was mangled as hell. Everything told him to go help her, heal her, but he knew he couldn't. Hana was crying again, trying to push Belle's hand away. "You saved millions of lives, just then."

"B-But if I j-just saw the fucking c-crevice... wasn't b-backing out like a coward... just self destructed... n-none of you..." Hana hiccuped, widening her eyes as Belle's hand went back to wiping her tears away. "B-Belle... w-why? I-It's my fault you died..."

"Hana... it's not your fault. This could've happened to anybody." Belle opened her arms, Hana sobbing and hugging Belle the best she could, avoiding the injury. "You didn't know, and you did your best, Hana... you won this mission."

"B-Belle... p-please, come back with me to base..." Lúcio felt like crying as well, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He looked down, knowing with those injuries, Belle didn't make it. And Hana sounded so desperate...

"You know I won't make it, Hana..."

"M-Maybe! J-Just, maybe..." Hana blubbered, sniffling and hiccuping. Belle gently stroked her hair, holding her as they waited for the helicopter to arrive to pick up Hana. Right in the frozen wasteland, Hana didn't stop crying, begging again and again. "P-Please... Belle..."

"It's getting hard to breathe even..." Belle smiled, moving Hana's head to face hers. She brushed away the ice. "Hey... continue to live, okay?"

"W-What...?"

"There's still so many others that need to be protected... I know you can do it." Lúcio's heart sank as he saw Belle's eyes beginning to close, the light dying from them. He could only imagine how Hana was feeling. "We're going to be right there with you, Hana."

"B-Belle..." As the helicopter flew by in the sky, Hana and Belle hugged one last time, Hana crying and sobbing. Belle's voice whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"When you go back... have some spicy rice cakes okay?"

"O-Okay..." Belle smiled, Lúcio hearing her last breath leave her lips. "... B-Belle?" The helicopter landed, Hana raising her head from Belle's shoulder. "B-Belle, the helicopter is here...

"D-Don't leave me here...!"

"B-Belle! Belle!"

"D.va, we have to go back to base!"

"BELLE!" Lúcio took several deep breaths, watching as Hana was crying her entire flight home, the Light Gun sitting on the table.

He blinked again, hearing the muffled sounds of music blasting nearby. Fans were screaming with vigor and joy, the hosts announcing each gamer that came out onto stage. He was staring at the mirror, Hana's tired face looking back at him. It was haggard, worn down from battling and seeing her teammates life being taken away in seconds.

She took out a pink marker, drawing on four triangles.

"... This is for you, Belle." She whispered, coloring in the fourth. Capping it, she walked over to the desk, a little Chinese takeout box sitting there. She unboxed it and took out a pair of wooden chopsticks, eating the contents. Lúcio recognized the taste that hit his tongue as she ate in silence, staring down at it.

Spicy rice cakes.

She closed the lid and wiped her mouth as she finished, tossing the chopsticks into the trash. Stepping to the door, she rested her fingers on the handle, Lúcio hearing the hosts talking about this being D.va's first competition after joining MEKA. Her first gaming tournament after being in war. He almost wanted to punch the hosts for being so inconsiderate of her, wanting to yell out what she went through.

"And here comes the gamer, champion, the legend, the myth, D.VA!" D.va slammed open the door, bright flashing lights exploding in her view. She grinned and laughed as she strutted down the aisle, fans screaming her name with love. Countless signs with her name written across was waving in the audience, Lúcio seeing even a few cosplayers cheering her on. D.va walked up to the podium, Lúcio looking behind him.

Hana remained at the doorway, watching.

D.va blew a kiss towards a fan, giving another finger guns and posing for a photo. She high-fived her teammates, all of them Lúcio didn't recognize being part of the MEKA program. Grabbing the microphone, she pointed her Light Gun into the air, firing off a mini-firework that exploded in the shape of her signature bunny icon. The fans cheered, a collective chant of D.va filling the stadium.

"I'm number one!"

_The computer screen faded to grey as Lúcio blinked once more, Hana shutting the computer off. She stood next to him, Lúcio getting up from the chair and setting it back to where it was. He looked to the door, knowing that D.va was on the other side._

_"Use that if you want to leave. I won't blame you." Hana said. "You're probably angry with me, huh?"_

_"Why would I be angry?" She gestured to the door._

_"I use D.va to the media and paparazzi. I use D.va for our friends. She's the one everybody sees. I use her... even for you." Lúcio turned to her, seeing Hana avoiding eye contact with him. "Even to my best friend, I can't be myself around with."_

_"Hana..."_

_"That battle is why I try to tank everything. I never lost a battle, I never made any mistakes. I was perfect." She sighed, running her hands down her face. Lúcio could see bloodshot eyes and bags, wondering how many nights does she stay up staring into the darkness, not wanting to sleep to avoid reliving the battle? "That time... we won, but I lost. I lost my teammates because of a mistake. I was afraid."_

_"That's why you always speak with confidence..."_

_"I speak with confidence because when you lie, you have to do it confidently." She said, Lúcio seeing the first tear begin to fall. "I lie to the media, and I lie to you, my best friend. I understand if you're mad at me." Walking over to the door, she opened it, Lúcio seeing D.va smiling on the other side. Hana stood there, holding the door open. Lúcio smiled, walking over. He heard Hana's breath hitch as he went for the door._

_He shut it on D.va._

_"Hana..." She was staring at him, shocked. He smiled at her, holding his arms out. "I always thought D.va's shade of pink was a little bit off. I like yours better."_

_"L-Lúcio..."_

_"You're still the Hana I know that would stack Torbjörn's turret on a chair to get to the cereal boxes." He laughed. "You're still the Hana I know and love and have fun with and joke around with." He hugged her. "I'm not walking out because of a little mistake. You must be a complete doofus to think that."_

_"L-Lúcio...!" She hugged him back tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. He patted her head and let her cry, ignoring the fact that she was practically squeezing the life out of him. The wavelengths spread from his hand down to her, dancing around their bodies. Lúcio felt Hana's relief and happiness, knowing that their souls weren't just linked anymore-they were united._

_"Guess we're about to wake up..." He said, seeing the room beginning to fade to white. The computer pixelated away, Hana sniffling and nodding. She smiled up at him, a true smile between all the tears._

_"S-See you soon."_

_"You too!" She woke up first, Lúcio taking a deep breath as she disappeared from his arms._ He opened his eyes to Hana having a giant cry fest against him, lightly punching his shoulder repeatedly.

"Y-You asshole! Don't say such touchy-cheesy shit!" She hiccuped, Lúcio laughing and patting her head. "W-What the fuck man!"

"Hey, only saying the truth here."

"S-Shut up before you make me cry more!" He grabbed the box of tissues sitting on her table, handing it over to Hana to blow her nose in. She graciously took it, blowing her nose and wiping her tears away. Taking a breather, she calmed down, Lúcio putting on his relaxing playlist to help. He could feel bits of her mind relaxing, seeing how he could hear her thoughts much better. "Seriously though... I didn't expect that."

"Don't mention it."

"What did D.va's voice look like before?" Lúcio scratched the back of his head, humming in thought.

"It was a bouncing ball, but always slightly off beat. I always thought that the shade of pink was a tad bit off." Hana blew her nose, tossing it into the wastebin. Lúcio made a note to get the cleaner bot to empty it out when they turned all the security off. 

"And now...?"

"Bouncing along at perfect time, with the right shade of pink." He smiled, Hana laughing and getting up. He watched it bounce along his vision, glad that Hana didn't feel like she had to lie to him anymore; her pink, though it was darker than before, it wasn't so bright and neon that it looked off. It was much more natural, and Lúcio liked it. They dusted themselves off. "So, want to test out what a united soul can do?"

"Absolutely!"  
\-----------  
"Ya two are fuckin' crazy." Lúcio and Hana shrugged, Jamie looking at them questionably as he held his frag launcher. "You want me... to shoot Lú?"

"Yes."

"Oi, don't know if ya know, but these bombs can blow a limb off!"

"We know."

"And you still want me to shoot Lú?"

"Yep." Jamie stared at them, Lúcio and Hana smiling. He shrugged, walking a bit away to have some distance between him and Lúcio.

"Don't know what fuckin' thing you two ate that make you crazy as I am..."

"Don't hold back, either!" Lúcio yelled. Jamie aimed his frag launcher, shutting his eyes and firing.

"I ain't responsible if Mako asks!" He yelled. Five bombs bounced towards Lúcio, Lúcio watching them head on. They bounced straight towards him, Jamie looking away.

_Blink blink blink blink blink!_

Lúcio widened his eyes as he saw all of them get eaten up by defense matrix, turning to Hana.

"Did you do that?" She shook her head, Jamie staring at them with shock.

"I didn't do anything, the matrix came up by itself." Lúcio felt his body, seeing no damage done. Not even a little burn or scratch.

"Hit me again, Jamie!" Five more bombs, five more disappearing. Lúcio felt Hana's surprise each time the matrix came up, smiling. He could feel her emotions and thoughts, how she was still coming down from the realization that he was still her friend.

United souls...

It felt good. He wanted to share the experience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always wanted to write that Hana headcanon out and add synesthesia Lúcio in, since I also do headcanon him as being one. Also, thank you for 325 hits and 49 kudos!


	7. Taking Care of Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe goes for an ice cream run, Hana leaves for the competition, Lúcio's sweets got stolen, Jesse tells him how Gabe ain't that bad, Lúcio makes another song, and Gabe chats more w/ Sombra and Amélie.

"She... doesn't look good." Gabriel mumbled, looking at Sombra's curled up position next to Amélie; she was pressed against the sniper's side, hugging a pillow tightly against her chest. Subtle bags hung under her eyes, Gabriel seeing her eye shadow smudged. Sombra would shut down all the security cameras on base before somebody saw her with her signature purple wings off.

" _It took me forever to get her away from the computer._ " Amélie sighed, running her fingers over Sombra's head, playing with a few strands of her hair. " _She's been trying to crack the security, but it looks like the program has traces of Talon, as it has defense against her hacking style._ " Gently scratching her head, Sombra leaned into Amélie's hand with an incoherent mumble.

"But she can still pass those security measures relatively easy, she did last time."

" _She doesn't have her teddy bear with her._ " Amélie kissed the top of Sombra's forehead as she began to restlessly claw at the pillow, stroking her head again. Sombra calmed down as Amélie hummed an old French lullaby, each breath still tense. " _Pressed for time. Lumerico is hosting a big company party this Friday, and the plan was to scout while the majority of them are distracted with the party. But she hasn't been able to crack the security for us to head down to the room where the weapon should be._ " Rubbing little circles around the wires running around Sombra's head, Amélie let Sombra cuddle up to her. " _I got her a rubber duck to substitute, but it isn't the same._ " Sombra began tossing and turning once more, Amélie trying to calm her down without waking her up.

"Why didn't you take it?"

" _Guess we thought it was going to be an easy hack job, since she breezed in with Lumerico before. Didn't count on Talon snooping about._ "

"I'm going to send a package over disguised as a birthday present, okay?" Gabriel offered, looking up at his wall; he quickly got up and got his guitar, sitting down as Amélie turned up the volume of his feed.

" _I thought that guitar was done for._ "

"Oh, Lúcio tuned it for me." Sitting closer to the mic, Gabriel began to play a relaxing melody, Amélie matching her humming along with it.

They always did this whenever Sombra had nightmares, which was quite often when missions rolled around. Mostly caused by stress, they didn't know what she was dreaming of; once they were sleeping as she was having a nightmare and woke up to her shaking them frantically, the most scared face Gabriel has ever seen covered with tears. She nearly had a panic attack when she couldn't get a pulse out of Amélie that night and had to be reassured that yes, Amélie was alive and yes, her heartbeat is just that slow. She usually fell asleep sooner than they did, and Gabriel had no problem keeping his guitar at the ready to soothe Sombra's thoughts as Amélie comforts her with cuddles and hugs. Sombra was a very touchy friend, always hugging and slinging her arm around them; it was only right to give it back to her.

As Sombra finally lost her tense posture and began to relax, Amélie pulled her in close and continuously ran her fingers through her hair, the hacker losing the pillow and hugging Amélie instead.

"You're good with her." Gabriel commented, finishing up the last few notes to the song.

" _When you deal with her for years, you learn a thing or two._ " Amélie pressed a kiss on Sombra's forehead, smiling as Sombra snuggled closer. " _Send that teddy bear over soon, okay?_ "

"You got it. Goodnight."

" _Goodnight._ " Shutting the call off, he set the guitar back against the wall. Going to Sombra's room, he carefully picked up the teddy bear sitting on her table next to the computer. The clock read 2334. Nobody should be up and wandering about... he can leave his mask off. Scratching his beard, he put on his civilian outfit, tugging his hood forward. 

That ice cream shop should still be open.   
\---------------  
Lúcio yawned, groaning and stretching his arms. God, his mouth was drier than the Mojave Desert. He needed some water...

Sleepily putting on his earbuds and glasses, he considered just crawling to the kitchen since it was so early in the morning, but he remembered the last time he did that he nearly got hit with the end of Hana's foot, and he did not want to get hit face first by a black belt. He put on a nature song on low volume, smiling as he watched the little colors dance along the edge of his vision as he exited his room. Making his way down the base, he could hear Reinhardt snoring like a tuba, Jamie sleep-babbling, and little chimes from Zenyatta. He should really ask Zenyatta to collaborate on a song that can bring a peace of mind.

He shuffled to the kitchen, yawning and fumbling his hand at the wall to turn the lights on. Pouring a cup of water, he leaned against the counter as he drank it down, sleepily scrolling through his social media; nothing new, and nothing he had to worry about much. Some new fanart, that was nice. He liked a few of the pictures, finishing the last of his water and washing out the mug. Ugh, what time was it?

"Athena, what time is it...?"

" **2421, or 12:21AM, Agent Lúcio.** "

"Thank youuuu." Yeah, he should get back to sleep. Hana was leaving in the afternoon tomorrow, and he wanted to wave her off goodbye. Drying the mug and setting it back on the shelf, he began to shuffle back to his bedroom, closing the kitchen lights. God, he was missing the comfort of his frog pillow...

" **Welcome back, Agent Reaper.** " Lúcio stopped in his tracks, turning towards the direction of the front door. Gabriel? What was he doing out this late? Creeping over to the front entrance where Athena's voice was, he leaned over the corner, seeing Gabriel drying his feet; a plastic bag was in his hand, Gabriel reaching in and looking at it.

A pint of ice cream?

Lúcio could see the outline of another pint of ice cream in the bag, along with a box of something. Was Gabriel doing an ice-cream and snack run for himself?

Lúcio hid behind a shelf as Gabriel came through, peeking out as he passed by. He wasn't heading to the dorms, that's for sure. Quietly following him, any other sleep energy in him dissipated as he followed Gabriel further up, towards their post office. They kept one around for Athena to send and receive packages and mail, any Overwatch related official business, mission items retrieved, or simply letters from family and friends were all collected here.

Wait, why was Gabriel taking ice cream to the delivery room?

"Athena, I have to send these things to Sombra and Amélie. It's for their mission." A box was sent through the chute, Gabriel taking two ice packs and separating the box into two sections with another slip of cardboard. A teddy bear was already sitting there, Lúcio leaning closer to get a better look. Gabriel set the bag down, taking out two pints of ice cream.

Mint chocolate chip and coffee?

" **Wouldn't Agent Sombra want to keep her bear in her room?** "

"She's having difficulties hacking into Lumerico and rubber ducks aren't cutting it." He put them in, putting in a box of chocolate wafers as well. He picked up the teddy bear, carefully placing it into the other section; he adjusted the arms and legs to make sure nothing was sticking out, giving it a little pat on the head. Selecting the option to wrap it up, he took the happy birthday wrapping paper and covered the box, cutting the paper and topping everything up with a bow. Nobody opened up other people's birthday presents, after all. "Make sure this gets to them, please."

" **You can put your trust in me, Agent Reaper.** " Gabriel checked it over one more time, putting it into the elevator; Athena confirmed that it was now on the way for delivery, Lúcio scurrying away as Gabriel turned around to leave. He quickly ran to his dorm, closing the door as quiet as possible-which he found for himself being way too loud. He heard Gabriel walking down the hallway, his footsteps not slowing as he passed by his door; alright, he didn't see him.

Who knew Gabriel cared so much about Sombra and Amélie to make an ice cream and snack run at 12 in the morning?  
\------------------------  
"You going to be okay?" Hana loaded up her suitcase onto the jet, Lúcio glancing at the helicopter itself. It was hot pink with Hana's icon everywhere, designed to hold her MEKA inside and suited to everything Hana needs. The pilot was checking over the controls, Hana adjusting her chair.

"Yeah, I'm going to be good, don't worry too much about me." She slid the suitcase next to her chair, strapping it down. "And you're only a video chat away."

"Yep, got you on high ringer." Lúcio smiled, resting his arms at the doorway of the helicopter. "You kick their ass out there, show em' who rules the gaming field."

"You know it!" Hana grinned, flopping down into her seat. As the engines began to start, Lúcio widened his eyes and fumbled for his phone. The pilot ran a few more checks, mumbling to themselves.

"Oh! I whipped up a song for you to listen to! During the flight and the competition and all that..." Holding it out to show Hana the QR code, she scanned it and let it download into her music files. "I decided to put a little spin on the usual songs I make for you. I think this one suits you a bit better." He smiled, moving away as the door began to close and the engines began to really pick up. "KNOCK THEM DEAD, HANA!" He yelled over the noise, Hana giving double thumbs up.

"ALWAYS!" She yelled back, grinning ear to ear. The jet began to pull away from base, Lúcio chasing it down the runway waving with all his might; Hana waved back, her face pressed against the window. As the jet lifted up and into the air, he braked at the edge of the runway, watching it continuously got further and further away, till he could no longer see the hot pink. It disappeared into the clouds, leaving only a fading streak behind. Lowering his hand, he let out a deep breath, smiling. He hoped Hana would win; oh who was he kidding, Hana was going to win.

He stretched his arms and legs, adjusting his earpiece and making his way back inside. Man, he already missed seeing that bouncing pink ball... He'll see it again when Hana video chats him, no doubt either gloating about her victory or about to tear her hair due to nervousness. Lúcio smiled, going to the kitchen to pick up a quick snack; can't make music on an empty stomach, after all! Rummaging through the fridge and pantry, Lúcio groaned as he saw almost nothing he can eat quickly. God, they really needed to go do a quick snack run... How did this giant base containing over twenty heroes not have at least one bag of unopened chips?

Well, when all else fails, there's always his stash of brigadeiros-

Gabriel nearly fell out of bed in shock as he heard the screech ripping through base, swearing that the window glass was on the verge of breaking. After a few seconds he heard the sounds of furious skates zipping past his door, a string of Portuguese that he guessed to be a vow to kill whoever took Lúcio's brigadeiros. He guessed somebody is getting their neck snapped when Lúcio finds who did it; not his problem.

He lied in bed for a few more minutes, the base going eerily quiet. He raised his head up towards the door; Lúcio didn't just kill everybody on base, did he? Gabriel sighed and got up, putting on his mask and throwing on his coat. Going out, he could almost see two line indentations in the floor indicating where Lúcio tore through the base. Following the trail, it lead him back to the kitchen where Lúcio was staring at his phone, sitting next to a glass of water with a sullen expression; he was scrolling through his feed, grumbling. Judging how there was no chocolate remnants along the side of his face, Gabriel guessed he didn't get his sweets back.

"What song... what song... goddamn it, I can't make a song for Reaper like this!" Lúcio hissed under his breath, taking an angry sip of water before going back to his phone.

Gabriel groaned. Shit, this was just like when Amélie managed to land her hands on her favorite coffee crème brûlée, a treat that rarely saw the light of day in the dessert shop. She was waiting almost half a year to eat it, saving it in the fridge for that night to enjoy. Somebody went and ate it, the only remaining pieces being the little container in the trash. She sulked and hugged her spider pillow all day, not even getting up to show off her sniping skills which she always was up for. He remembered almost killing every employee in the dessert shop to get another coffee crème brûlée.

Gabriel ran his hand down his face. Goddamn it. This was just fucking like Amélie's situation.   
\------------  
Thankfully, the bakery shop didn't have brigadeiros on an exclusive spot, just say how many you want and they'll package it. Gabriel walked in, pulling his hood further over his face; he hated going out in town while it was daytime, because focusing all his attention to his face to not start falling apart got tiring after five minutes. Sombra and Amélie were the ones to go out to public; he never really liked it in Blackwatch, either.

Walking over to the display, an employee gave him a shifty look, Gabriel ignoring it as he looked down at the sweets. Brigadeiros... brigadeiros... Ah, there they were. How much did Lúcio want? 10? 15? 15 should be enough to hold Lúcio until he went to order his own stash back.

"20 brigadeiros." He ignored the shocked look on the employees face, watching as they took out twenty and put them all into a little cute design bag, tying it up. Paying as quickly as possible, Gabriel shoved the change into his hoodie pocket and took the bag, getting out of there as fast as possible. Maybe he bought too many. Who knows.

Lúcio sighed, pushing out the chair and drinking the rest of the water in the glass. He was getting nowhere, he might as well try to start a song for Gabriel. Maybe he should look at his old revolution songs, patch up one of the unfinished ones. Setting the glass in the sink, he adjusted his earpiece and exited the kitchen-bumping into Gabriel.

"O-Oh, hey!" Gabriel stared down at him, Lúcio seeing two red dots among the black mist that was covering Gabriel's face. He blinked as Gabriel held up a little plastic bag designed with cookies and cakes; he dropped it into Lúcio's hands.

"Take it." Gabriel moved past him, putting on his mask and most likely returning to his room. Lúcio looked down at the bag, quickly calling out a thank you and getting a grunt in response. What did Gabriel give him? Pocketing his phone, Lúcio headed to his dorm, carefully untying the little plastic clip, pushing open his door as he opened it up.

He widened his eyes, looking back into the hallway.

Gabriel got these... for him?

Popping one into his mouth as he closed the door, he moaned in delight. Oh, these were delicious! Not as good as the ones that he had before, but close! He has to get Gabriel something to thank him!

Pulling out his chair, he popped another into his mouth, pulling up his old songs. Though he would usually make songs for patients in the medical bay to track the effects it had on the body, Gabriel was a special case; half of the screens would just register as zero. Not to mention there was nothing like the comfort of his own chair and room to make some sweet tunes. The curtains were drawn, the door was locked, and his status was set to "music-making". Alright, he should save the romance songs to the side and try a song that connects to Gabriel first. Rooting through the old song files, he hummed in thought at one. It was much more somber and calm than his other revolution songs, one that was to meant to bring a sense of meaning and respect to band together. Would this work? Though the other songs in progress were good and matched with Gabriel's needs, a song that represented the old Gabriel could be a good start. So who was somebody he could ask about the old Gabriel?

Jesse! Wasn't he part of Blackwatch?

He searched up Jesse's mission status, smiling as he saw that it was free. Calling him up, he saw Jesse lounging outside on a balcony, the night sky in the distance. He smiled at him, giving a little wave.

"Lúcio, how is it goin'?" Jesse said cheerfully, Lúcio seeing him crack open a beer with the edge of Peacekeeper's handle, somehow. He stretched out on the lounge chair, resting the cowboy hat on the top of the chair. "What did you call me up for, darlin?"

"Yo, you're like, still in touch with Reaper, right?" Lúcio scrolled through the old lyrics, grimacing at some of words. Thank god this wasn't released to the public.

"Yeah, we occasionally go out to bars with Sombra and occasionally Amé, why? You want to tag along?"

"Ah, no... I wanted to ask you. Does he... how do I word this..." Scratching at his goatee, he looked at the lyrics, adjusting a few of the words. "Still fight for the good and all that jazz? Like... how was he during Blackwatch?" He looked over to the video chat, seeing Jesse humming with contemplation as he took a sip of his beer. "Like he fights for the people and not just because Jack is going to bug the shit out of him?" He waited for a response, blinking as Jesse sighed and put down the beer.

"Aight... you didn't hear it from me, partner."

"Lips sealed." Another swig of beer, Jesse staring out into the distance.

"Commander Reyes... he was strict, yes, but he cared a great deal. Whenever Genji and I got hurt in missions, he practically shot down the infirmary door and threw our asses onto a bed." Jesse laughed, Lúcio turning towards the screen. "He laughed at my god awful jokes, made sure Genji felt okay in his robot body, trained us till we practically collapsed and slept on the training room floor. He saw something, something worthwhile in my seventeen Deadlock self that spat at him and swore him to hell in the interrogation room." A sip of beer, Jesse smiling down at it. "He bought me that BAMF belt to piss Jack off."

"I'm not surprised." Lúcio giggled, the song forgotten. The old Gabriel sounded wonderful.

"There's still some of that in him. Whenever we go out to bars and he actually gets drunk at the expense of Sombra being sober, he laughs and smiles and jokes. He can throw darts like a champ, sings cheesy love songs to Amé to cheer her up, fixes my serape whenever it tears..." Lúcio saw him take out a cigar, lighting it up. "Even now... when we go to battle, just like Commander Reyes, he still throws himself in front us to protect us, now more of because of his whole... regeneration thing. Still scares the crap out of me." Lúcio looked over at the screen, Jesse stretching out and sipping at his beer again. "He really does care, okay?"

"And the fighting...?"

"He tells ya that he fights for Overwatch cause of the benefits or whatever bullshit excuse he throws to ya, but really..." Jesse looked up to the screen. "I think it's because he wants to do some good, redeem those Talon days." Lúcio's hands flew across the keyboard, typing out line after line of lyrics. "... Heard from Angie you tryin' to fix em."

"Y-Yeah... I have a song here and I wanted to get some info from you about what maybe he was like." Jesse finished off the beer, setting the empty bottle down on the table.

"Listen, Lúcio..." Jesse got up, putting the cowboy hat on. "My old man may be a bit of an ass and avoid ya, but he really ain't that bad." He took a final long drag, blowing out a smoke ring. "Being in constant pain and never being able to fully feel things... could only imagine what that can do to a person and soul." Lúcio's hands stopped, looking over at Jesse.

"He's... He's in constant pain...?" Lúcio whispered, reaching up to his chest. Jesse sighed, stubbing out the cigar.

"Some days are better, some days are worse... And some days he can't even get out of bed. Lies there, curled up with red lines all over, parts violently disappearing and reappearing as he tries to stabilize it, groaning into the pillow. I once spent the day with him, crackin' stupid jokes and tryin' to make him more comfortable." He walked back into the hotel room, closing the balcony door. "Course, it didn't help, but he managed a weak laugh here and there..." Lúcio moved the song to the side, putting up the previous song, the one he sang to Gabriel before. "... Lúcio? Ya still there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm still listening."

"I really do appreciate you tryin'." Jesse smiled at him, sitting down on the bed and tipping his hat at him. "I'll give ya a heads up when we plan the next bar meet." Lúcio smiled, nodding and giving a thumbs up.

"Have a good night, Jesse."

"Have a good night to you too, Lúcio." Jesse tipped his hat again as he closed out of the video call, Lúcio shutting out of the screen. He leaned back, taking a deep breath. Untying his hair tie, he let his dreads fall down along his shoulders, putting on his glasses. A brigadeiro in his mouth, his status as do not disturb, and lots of free time.  
\--------------------  
Lúcio read through the lyrics one more time, biting his lip. He put on his headphones and leaned back, taking a deep breath. Okay, okay... he edited this song at least twelve times in the past seven hours. The melody sounded good, and the lyrics matched up perfectly in his head. Or did they? No, no they did. Take it right now before you start editing it again, Lúcio.

Now he just had to sing it to Gabriel...

Saving the song and the lyrics, he fired off a message to Gabriel as he took his phone, eating the last brigadeiro and tossing the bag into the wastebin. He squinted his eyes as he exited the room, the bright hallway light being a bit of a shock when he was in his dark room with just the soft glow of the computer screens. Hurrying to the medical bay, he saw Gabriel coming down the other side of the hallway, the mask looking at him; he smiled, waving his phone.

"I got something I think you're really going to like!" Lúcio said, hurrying inside.

Gabriel raised a brow, following him. Lúcio wore glasses? And his dreads weren't in his usual high ponytail, and there were a lot of chocolate remnants along Lúcio's lips. Ah, so he did like the sweets he bought. Following him into the stereo room, he was quite surprised at how enthusiastic and excited Lúcio was, hooking up his phone to the DJ table and pulling up the screens.

"So the wires-"

"No, no you don't need to put the wires on!" Lúcio said, smiling brightly up at him. Gabriel blinked, raising his hand to ask him why. "Just sit down and enjoy!" He urged, practically throwing a pair of headphones over, Gabriel caught them, putting them on and taking his coat off. He set the arm armor down, looking at his decaying skin. Sitting down on the chair, he considered asking about the wires again, but Lúcio was already putting on his headphones, setting up his mic. "Close your eyes and just... listen."

Alright...

Lúcio started up the song, Gabriel relaxing against the chair as a very gentle and deep melody began to fill his ears. A much more somber tone, a few strings and the sounds of quiet drumming. Piano keys and ambiance took over, Gabriel adjusting the headphones to listen better. A violin... All sounding so serious, a very noticeable change from Lúcio's usual happy, upbeat songs that were meant to get people riled up and ready to win battles.

" _Oh well, honor for all of the big and the small. Well the taller they stand well the harder they fall._ " Gabriel's eyes opened in surprise at how serious Lúcio's voice sang, almost sad. Lúcio was looking the lyric screen, holding his headphones and the mic. He wasn't dancing like he was before, just... singing. " _We live for today but we die for the next, with blood in our veins and the air in our chest._ "

What was Lúcio playing at?

" _Oh, we step into war with our hearts on the line; dirt on our boots, it shakes free over time._ " Gabriel slowly closed his eyes again, listening to Lúcio's voice and the almost mournful melody. " _The music it fades, the violin slows, the darkness it rises as the sun goes._   _Love is a distant aroma at best... A withering smile that's stuck deep in your vest._   _The night air it wraps its fingers around, your body it shakes from the now distant sound._ " This was definitely much more different than Lúcio's songs. The lyrics, the melody, the tone, everything... " _Oh, the sound of her voice, a sweet symphony... Played over and over until you are free."_

Jesse was leaning on the balcony, smoking through another goddamn cigar. What was that? The fifth one this hour? Kid is going to be getting scolded by Angela as soon as they hit back to Overwatch base and she sees that the cigar case was empty. Gabriel sighed, running his hand down his face. Jesse was probably beating himself up inside about the mission... he had to run in at the end and save him from a few bullets. Jesse was probably quite guilty...

"Got a light?" He walked out next to Jesse, holding out a cigar. Jesse blinked, scrambling to get his lighter. "No rush." He assured, seeing Jesse light it up. He took a drag, staring out into the city. Ilios, it said on the file. Real pretty at night, up against the sea and harbor. Jesse was staring down at the town below, scratching the back of his neck.

"... L-Listen boss, I'm really sorry about the mission-"

"Don't sweat it. You did good, kid." Jesse looked up at him in shock, Gabriel taking another drag. "Made our jobs a hell of a lot easier."

 _"The music it fades, the violin slows. The darkness it rises as the sun goes._ "

"But you nearly died saving me-"

"Kid, if you think that experience qualifies as me nearly dying, you should've seen me when I was younger. I jumped in front of a goddamn missile before to save Jack's life. A few gunshots ain't doing shit." Gabriel looked over at Jesse, noticing that his eyes were slightly red and puffy. Oh jeez, he really was beating himself over the mission... "Listen. Your little wild goose chase with the enemy made Genji and I's job much easier." Jesse was focused back on smoking, sniffling a little.

"... Really?"

"Jesse, if it really was a hassle, then you would be running laps around this hotel right now." Gabriel smiled, patting Jesse's back. "You did really good, kid."

"I don't know..."

 _"Can you feel the new day rising? Climbing up the east horizon?_ "

"You see that in the distance?" He turned Jesse's head towards the horizon, smiling as the sun began to peek out from the waves. Right on time. The waves lapped at it as it slowly began to rise, bringing the sky from indigo to purple and orange, slowly bringing it to a clear blue with no clouds. Jesse whistled in awe, raising his hat to get a better view. He took a deep drag, exhaling; a few ashes fell onto the railing.

"Yeah... Yeah I see that, boss. Real damn pretty..." Gabriel nodded.

"This is why I keep at it. We fight so others can see that pretty as hell sight again." He gestured out to the city. "These guys, they will get to see another day again."

"That why you always fight?" Jesse asked, turning to look at Gabriel.

"Yeah, and that the pay is good." Gabriel said. "... Don't tell this cheesy shit to Jack." Jesse smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Lips sealed, boss." They watched the sun slowly rise together, Jesse sighing as he smoked his last cigar. "... Yeah, I think I want to let others see this too."

 _"They can't hold us! Now we'll fight through!_ "

"Well, today you're up for some scouting with Genji." Stubbing the cigar out on the railing, Gabriel turned back to the room. Flicking the tip of Jesse's hat, he smiled. "Ready to make those legs run a bit more?" Jesse grinned as he smoked the last of his cigar, putting it out and tipping his hat to Gabriel as he rushed out the room.

"On it, boss!" Gabriel smiled, leaning against the doorway as Jesse shook a very annoyed Genji awake, Genji swatting at him and complaining that he hasn't even had breakfast and Jesse was already bugging him. He looked out to the rising sun once more.

Yeah, he'll like others to see this once more.

 _"Each and every one will start new!_ " Gabriel smiled, laughing a little to himself. Fuck, here Lúcio was bringing him back to the times of Blackwatch, a feat he been trying time and time again in the dark of the night. Lying in bed, just trying to get some push to have the same energy and motivation as Gabriel Reyes.

And here was goddamn Lúcio bringing him back as if it was the easiest thing ever. Fucking hell. He laughed again, reaching up to cover his mouth. He widened his eyes as his fingers touched the cool ceramic of the mask.

" _Well, we shall not stumble; no, we shall not fall. We shall not crumble, no we shall stand tall!_ " Lúcio sang, a bit more forceful and harsh. His eyes were focused on the lyrics sheet, clutching the mic. Gabriel saw his soul exploding in colors of grey and white, an energy inside that was full of passion. It was fierce, singing his heart out to every song.

He didn't spare anything, does he? Always go 100% in. Gabriel wished for that.

" _Oh well, death it will come as sure as the night! We will not run, no we live but to fight!_ " Gabriel touched the mask once more, looking down at his hands. Despite having no wires, no yellow healing light, they were solid. No skin flaked off of them, Gabriel touching the mask. " _With blood on our hands and dirt on our knees, we tear at the ones who brought the disease!_ " He took a deep breath, reaching under. His fingers touched a scruffy beard, running up and feeling the two scars along his cheek." _The music it fades, the violin slows... the darkness it rises as the sun goes_." This had to be some kind of dream. Gabriel wanted to tear his mask off and run to the nearest mirror, running his hand against under the mask. The scar on his nose felt real, the beard felt real; hell, even his tongue was wet and his two eyes were there instead of being a blanket of mist.

In forever, he finally wanted to see himself in a mirror. He wanted to see Gabriel Reyes.

" _Can you feel the new day rising? Climbing up the east horizon?_ " Lúcio's soul was vibrating, Gabriel seeing the telltale healing signs surrounding it. But something, something else was dancing around it besides the colors and shapes. The wavelength of the music was adjusting to Lúcio's singing, Gabriel giving a curious hum. Lúcio's soul...

How interesting it was.

" _They can't hold us! Now we'll fight through! Each and every one will start new!_ " The melody calmed down, Lúcio quietly humming to it as he took a breather. He already did the background vocals for this section, daring to take a peek over at Gabriel and his soul; he stopped himself from gasping.

The soul was pulsating at a more regular rate, less black mist swirling about. He could see it being actually more of a rich red than black, burning with determination. The cracks were filled, Lúcio feeling a powerful aura emitting from it. While the soul before had the same aura, it felt different this time. Instead of it being dangerous and frightening, this one had an aura of respect, of power that was known.

A human soul.

" _Can you feel the new day rising...? Climbing up the east horizon?_ " Lúcio softly sang, raising his voice as he progressed. " _They can't hold us! Now we'll fight through! Each and every one will with start new!_ " The drums parted, Gabriel floating back to the wave-like solemn melody. He looked... peaceful. Lúcio slowly took his headphones off, taking a deep breath and looking properly at Gabriel. No black wisps and mist came off of him, Lúcio walking over as the last few notes faded away. He picked up Gabriel's hand, running his hands over them.

No wires, no direct healing... and it had the same effect?

"... I need a mirror." Gabriel said, Lúcio blinking and releasing Gabriel's hand. He got up from the chair and took his headphones off.

"Bathroom is just to the right of here." Taking off, Lúcio heard Gabriel slam open the door, the sound of the mask clattering to the ground. He widened his eyes.

Did he...? Did he even heal Gabriel's face?

Lúcio felt pride swelling up inside of him, doubt quickly tiding it over. How long was the effect going to even last? If it was like last time, staying for only a minute, then it wasn't much use to Gabriel; he didn't want Gabriel to be constantly listening to music either, as he was suited for work that needed complete concentration.

Gabriel came back into the room, Lúcio holding his breath. The mask showed nothing.

"... Did it work?" He asked reluctantly. The silence between them made Lúcio so uncomfortable, scratching his skates against each other. Did it work? Did it fail or start flaking again or-

"It worked." Gabriel held his hand out, Lúcio seeing it not even decomposing a little bit. He looked normal, with little white scars running along the arm from years of training and fighting. Gabriel's knuckles and fingers were calloused from punching and playing the guitar, and his nails while weren't the most elegant, were kept relatively clean. Lúcio looked back up at Gabriel, looking at his soul. The black mist has retreated for a bit, but he could see it beginning to swirl underneath.

"Let's see how long this stays, okay?" Gabriel looked down at his hand again, nodding.

"Sure."   
\-------------  
" _Holy shit, you lookin' fine!_ " Gabriel laughed as Sombra pressed her face against the screen, bug eyed. " _Never seen you without some freaky black mist before!_ " Well, she looks much better than last night. He could see the teddy bear in the background, sitting on the desk with an empty pint of mint chocolate ice cream. There was the chocolate wafer box opened, some of the contents spilled near the keyboard and two sticking out of the pint. 

"C'mon, I know I look handsome but you don't got to butter that much."

" _Amélie, look at him!_ " Amélie smiled at him, giving a little thumbs up.

" _You really do look good though._ "

" _Is it going to stay?_ " Sombra asked, Gabriel looking down at his arm to check for any decay; nothing yet, and it has been ten minutes.

"Lúcio guesses that when the black mist finally goes around my soul again, it's going to go back to being all foggy." He checked his own soul; the mist has advanced a little bit. "But it seems relatively slow."

" _Does this mean we can finally take you out to town?!_ " Sombra grinned, Amélie smiling a little bigger as well. " _Oh man, that's going to be so much fun!_ "

" _It really will be. It just isn't the same shopping without you, Gabe._ "

"Is it because I can use my shadow hands to carry several bags at once?"

" _More than the average male. No, I take care of the bags; you're getting an upgrade of your wardrobe._ "

"I like my hoodies and beanies, thank you." Gabriel rolled his eyes, scratching his beard. God, he missed the texture, the feeling, everything... He has forgotten how it felt.

" _Hey... Gabbie._ " Sombra turned the screen towards her, Gabriel looking down. " _Does it stop the pain? Or at least ease it a little?_ " She asked, eyes hopeful. He blinked, looking down at his body. Now that she mentioned it...

There was no aching, no pain. There wasn't some dull pins driving into his skin, stretching it out and snapping it back. Though he felt a bit cold, the pain has disappeared. The pain that has numbed over the years he has endured it has stopped. He has really forgotten how it felt.

It felt wonderful.

"... It's not there." Sombra and Amélie gave a victorious cheer, Gabriel smiling and resting his hand on his chest, where his heart would be.

It felt so wonderful. Having a normal body once more, scratching his beard, actually fully touching textures...

If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

" _If Lúcio or you find a way to keep this going before we get back, we are all going out to have a celebratory drink!_ " Sombra cheered, Gabriel laughing as Amélie face palmed.

Yes, yes he would like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lúcio sang is "Honor For All" by Daniel Licht, from the game Dishonored. God I love that game.
> 
> Thank you for the 61 kudos and 400+ hits!


	8. Two Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio and Gabriel go out to town for a little bit. Sombra and Améloe go out to party for a little bit.

_BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ!_

What the hell was vibrating so loudly?

_A ring ding ding ding d-ding baa aramba baa baa barooumba!_

Alright Lúcio, remind yourself why you have this on your phone again? That dare Beta gave you was years ago, he won't know if you deleted this.

_Wh-Wha-Whats going on-on ding ding! Lets do the crazy frog!_

He really has to goddamn change that ringer soundtrack to something less annoying. Something that doesn't make him want to change his frog motif to a different animal.

_Ding ding a brem brem a ring ding ding ding! A ring ding ding dingdemgdemg!_

It's dark as hell. He's still extremely tired. He definitely hasn't gotten his beauty sleep in. This should be illegal.

_A ring ding ding ding ding ring ding, baa-baa! Ring ding ding ding ding!_

That is no way in hell his morning alarm. Nope, no his morning alarm is pleasant and gets him ready to start the day.

_A ring ding ding dingdemgdemg a ring ding ding ding! A bram ba am baba weeeeee!_

As soon as he is awake enough he's going to delete all traces of this song on his phone and in his life.

_BREAK DOWN!_

"MOTHERFU-" Lúcio ripped the covers off, his stumps throwing them an impressive distance off the bed as he nearly slammed his head against the bedpost when he grabbed his phone; squinting painfully against the bright light on the screen, he read the time: 02:13? Who the fuck was calling him this early-

Oh it was Hana.

He flopped back down on the bed, exhaling in relief. If it was anybody else he would've spider-crawled to their room and personally kicked their ass. Getting his blanket back onto the bed and around his body, he turned to his side. Setting his phone down and answering the call, he opened up the holoscreen; bright sunlight streamed from the inside of Hana's hotel, Lúcio squinting again and covering his face with a pillow.

"Hana!" He whined.

" _Oh shit, were you sleeping? Hold on a sec!_ " He heard Hana get up from the bed and draw the curtains, peeking out from the pillow; okay, much easier on the eyes when it was just a few streaks of sunlight. Hana flopped back onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard as she hugged a big D.va bunny plush. " _Ah shit, what time is it over there?_ "

"... 2 in the morning." Lúcio looked at himself in the little camera, grimacing; damn, he looked like shit. His silk scarf was slipping too, but he didn't want to get up to the bathroom mirror and readjust everything. Using the dimly lit camera, he fixed it as best as he could.

" _Shit, I didn't realize the time zone difference... should we chat later?_ "

"Nah, it's fine. I've had worse wake-up calls." Lúcio smiled, stretching out and grabbing his pillow to hug. "I see you made it to Korea in one piece."

" _Yep! Had to stop once for fuel but it was all good. I'm so happy to be back in my home country!_ " She cheered, squeezing the plush. " _I missed Korean breakfasts! Look!_ " Pulling up an image to the side, Lúcio widened his eyes at all the little dishes on a platter.

"Woah."

" _All those side dishes are called banchan._ " Hana pointed out. " _Then of course we have rice cause that's a 100% must and a soup!_ "

"Damn, that sounds like it could last you through at least three-fourth's of the day!"

" _Well when you're visiting Seoul, you know that you're going to be walking everywhere for shopping! Or... taking the metro._ " Lúcio laughed, Hana taking the image out.

"So did you listen to the song?" She looked down at her phone, shaking her head.

" _No, I got special plans. I think... I'm going to save it for the competition._ " Hana continued to stare down at her phone. " _This competition is going to be my 20th competition. It falls right on the date of my worst battle._ "

"Hana..."

" _The funny thing is, it's also the date of my best battle._ " Hana laughed quietly, Lúcio sitting up a bit more proper. Not the mood to be lounging in bed. " _It's recorded. My crowning achievement, immortalized forever in the MEKA archives._ "

"Damn, the entire MEKA program saw it?"

" _Yep. I made it an effort to start recording all my battles so I can rewatch and learn the enemy tactics as well as improve on my own. This one... man, I don't even know how I pulled it off._ " She ran her hand through her hair, twirling it around her finger. " _When I get back, I'm going to show it to you._ "

"First class seat?" Hana grinned.

" _First class seat._ " She looked at the time, counting on her fingers how many hours behind Lúcio was. " _You should go back to sleep, bro._ " Lúcio yawned, shaking his head.

"Nah man, if you wanna talk I can stay up all day." He reassured, Hana laughing and waving her hand.

" _Just wanted to tell you I landed in one piece in Korea, probably should've done a text message instead..._ " Blowing a kiss towards the camera, Lúcio caught it and blew one back. " _Go back to sleep, don't let me ruin your morning jog!_ "

"Alright, enjoy your day! Oh, can you pick me up some... what was that dessert... yak... yak-something."

" _Yakgwa?_ "

"Yeah, yeah!" She gave a thumbs up, Lúcio thanking her before they bid each other goodbye. He ended the video call, setting his phone back on the nightstand and returning to sleep, adjusting the pillows and blankets back.

Wait.

He quickly picked up his phone again, changing the ringtone to Hana's calls to her music. Satisfied, he set it back and went back to sleep.   
\---------------  
"It's not as effective as it was before." Gabriel looked down at his soul, seeing the black mist already beginning to advance instead of settling at the bottom for a bit like before. Lúcio lowered his headphones, sighing and sitting back in his chair.

"... Oh." Looking back up, Gabriel froze as he saw Lúcio look down at the table, hands moving to adjust the settings. But his soul was moping, skating slowly in circles as if it got rejected on a date as Lúcio occupied himself. Sighing, he got up from the chair.

"Do you want to go out?" Gabriel blurted out. Lúcio blinked and looked up from the table, Gabriel scratching the back of his head. "While this lasts... I haven't gone out to town properly in a long time."

What are you doing, Gabriel?! You're supposed to go out to down when Sombra and Amélie get back!

"And you've been cooped up trying to fix me; think it'll be good for both of us." He offered, Lúcio looking down at the screens and the song. "C'mon. Might clear your head." Lúcio continued staring down at the table, Gabriel shrugging and heading to the exit. "Well, if you want to go out to town, I'm leaving in ten minutes." Going back to his room and changing into his signature hoodie and beanie, Gabriel smiled into the mirror as he slid it on. How he missed this beanie! Loyal and faithful to keep his bedhead curls hidden from Ana whipping out the comb during Overwatch; not to mention it was super comfortable. Taking his leg armor off, he slid into regular running sneakers; screw what Amélie might say about them. He liked being comfortable over being fashionable. Giving one last check in the mirror, he waited by the door.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Was Lúcio really not coming?

Gabriel began to sign out when he heard footsteps coming up, turn his head around as they stopped next to him.

Lúcio smiled up at him, taking a bright green earbud out. His hair was down today, stars hanging off his dreads instead of his usual speaker beads. A pair of green glasses sat on his nose, the lenses crystal clear. He wore a light yellow shirt that hung off his shoulder, "Heal up!" written in the corner with little heal signs. A pair of shorts with the earbud wire hanging out of the pocket, and a pair of green and much better looking sneakers than Gabriel's.

Goddamn it, he even dresses similar to Sombra and Amélie. They always went what Gabriel would define as extra when they went out to town.

"You actually coming along?" He signed himself out, moving to the side to let Lúcio do the same. 

"Yeah, I think I need to get away from base for a bit." Signing out, they both left base, going out to the town below. Gabriel raised a brow as he watched Lúcio slide down the sidewalk, eyes flicking down to his shoes again; he wasn't wearing rollerblades, or his skates. So him gliding down the sidewalk- "Heelys." Lúcio grinned, looking back.

"What?"

"Reinhardt found these at an antique store, aren't they amazing?" He stopped, raising his leg to show off the little wheel attached at the sole of his shoe. "They got banned for decades but he found a pair in my size and picked it up as a souvenir. Took a while to get used to them, but I'm a goddamn master now." He laughed, Gabriel watching as Lúcio easily spun around without toppling on his face. Wow. He remembered Jesse finding a pair, Genji and him trying to navigate base and failing miserably as they kept on crashing on their face.

The stairs incident resulted in him needing to take them away forever.

"So you want to go to the park? The cafe? Pastry shop?" Lúcio said, continuing to cruise down the sidewalk as Gabriel did a brisk walk to keep up with him. He checked his soul; the black mist wasn't advancing that fast. Slowing down as they got to the town, Lúcio went back to walking, humming along to his music. Trinket shops, cafes, restaurants, street vendors... "Oh, Hana and I love this cafe shop!" Lúcio grabbed his hand, smiling brightly. "What flavors do you like?"

"Huh?"

"Bitter? Sweet? Tangy? Like your coffee black or with milk?" Oh man, he was dying for something sickeningly sweet. But Sombra was out so she can't solidify his tongue for a while.

Wait, can he taste things in this form?

"Uh..." Lúcio was already dragging him into the little coffee shop, saying a bright hello to the barista. It seemed like a relatively slow day, only a few customers sitting around; that was a slight relief. Gabriel thought that a shop that Lúcio and Hana visited regularly would be swarming with their fans.

"Heya, Lú! The usual?" The barista smiled, Lúcio nodding.

"Oh, and can I get a-"

"Strawberry shortcake, I got you." They gave a thumbs up, Lúcio smiling and turning towards Gabriel who was really interested in the condiment station and the mixers. "What do you want, Reyes? Black coffee?" 

"... Sure." No, he really wanted a caramel macchiato with extra caramel and foam and less expresso. 

"Want any cake?" Looking at the display shelf, he shook his head; he really really wanted the delicious looking lava cake sitting on the upper shelf. Well, then again, he probably couldn't taste the sweetness. He ordered black coffee all the time when he was in Talon because the bitterness never hit his tastebuds; not to mention it made him look tough. Not a lot of agents drank straight black coffee. Lúcio put down the order, bringing Gabriel to an empty booth next to the window with a nice view down the street. "So..."

"What?" Lúcio fiddled with his earbuds wire, adjusting the volume on his music to be lower. 

"Your face. It's... It looks good. Looks better than the photos." He smiled, Gabriel huffing and looking out the window. The barista called out Lúcio's name, Lúcio coming over with two coffees and his strawberry cake slice; sliding back into the seat, Gabriel took the black coffee and sipped. 

He almost slammed it down onto the table as he nearly choked on the bitterness. 

"Reyes?" Lúcio looked up from his cake, Gabriel steeling his face to not scrunch up in pain at the red hot burning on the roof of his mouth and the sudden bitterness. "Reyes, is something wrong?"

"N-No." He tried to take another sip, but god this was way too bitter. No wonder Torbjörn and Ana were the only one that ever touched the coffee pot like that. Even Reinhardt added a little bit of milk to his cup in the morning. How the hell did they drink this? Lúcio watched him, sipping his own coffee. "W-What is that?"

"Hm? Oh, this?" Lúcio looked down at his cup. "It's cafezinho. Could get it anywhere in Rio, I practically drank this everyday. They make it here if you ask for it; it's not as good as home, but it's still good." Gabriel tried to take another sip, slightly gagging. Lúcio grinned. "You don't like black coffee, do you?"

"I... I thought I can't taste anything. I usually just... get a black coffee before."

"Damn, I even restored your tastebuds? That's actually pretty cool." He tried to sip it again one more time, but he barely choked it down. Lúcio giggled as Gabriel pushed the cup away, getting up from the booth again. "What do you really want, man? I won't tell anybody if you like something super sweet." He winked. 

Well, Lúcio already knew that he listens to romance songs and he suspected that he saw him ship the ice cream to Sombra and Amélie. 

"... Caramel macchiato and that chocolate lava cake." He mumbled, Lúcio hurrying to the counter to order it. He came back with the two items, sliding it towards Gabriel and resuming his consumption of strawberry shortcake. Gabriel dipped his spoon into the cake center, taking a big gooey piece out and letting the chocolate seep out of the center. Taking a bite, he almost wanted to moan in delight. 

Oh fuck that was good. And he didn't even have to sacrifice Sombra's time. 

 "By the way, your voice..."

"What about it?" He took a sip of the coffee, relaxing at how sweet it was. Ah, a much welcome change from the black coffee. Lúcio looked down at his cake, poking at the big strawberry resting on top of the frosting. 

"It's... a lot more different than I expected." He chuckled a little. "I wouldn't mind hearing this voice ordering me around on the battlefield than 76's."

"Yeah, Lena would ask for me instead of Jack." Gabriel laughed, taking another bite of his cake.

Lúcio watched as Gabriel went through his cake and coffee between chatting, finishing off the last of the strawberry. He looked like... he was actually enjoying himself. The mask always made it difficult to tell what he was feeling, but Lúcio could tell that Gabriel didn't really enjoy the team movie nights or game nights. He was always distant, just sticking with Sombra and Amélie. But here, he looked like he wasn't having that bad of a time having a sweet coffee and lava cake, scratching his beard whenever he was wondering how to respond to Lúcio's questions or gazing out the window to the shops outside. 

He looked happy like he was when he hung out with Sombra and Amélie. 

" _There's still some of that in him. Whenever we go out to bars and he actually gets drunk at the expense of Sombra being sober, he laughs and smiles and jokes._ "

Lúcio felt a little pride bubbling in his chest. It was always a wonderful feeling when he saw his music give others joy; it was one of the reasons why he pushed the revolution so hard, dedicating all of his time to bring hope to his townspeople. And here, Gabriel before started with giving short answers and now was telling about the time Jesse and Genji did a bet about how high they can backflip off the Gibraltar base into the swimming pool; that resulted in Angela getting put on Gabriel's speed dial. Lúcio laughed, looking down at their empty cups and plates, then the time; well, the black coffee was still there. Only twenty minutes? It felt so much longer, not that he minded. 

"Want to continue this while window shopping?"

"Sure." Lúcio put the dirty plates and cups on the designated shelf. He grabbed the black coffee cup, giving it a swift chug down. It was a bit gross because it lukewarm, but he ignored that. Was Gabriel staring at him with shock? Placing the cup on the shelf, they cleaned up the table and got up. Saying goodbye and thanks to the barista, Lúcio and Gabriel strolled down the town, window shopping; Gabriel ripped on the clothes on display, rolling his eyes and grumbling. "These don't even come to real fashion. I could shit out a better dress while drunk with my sewing machine." He had a sewing machine too? To be honest, he thought he saw one when Gabriel was fixing up his Ribbit costume... 

"Really?" 

"Look at what Amélie wears, who do you think gave her such fashionable accessories?" Gabriel twirled his hoodie strings, Lúcio thinking over what Amélie wore. To be honest, everytime the sniper left base to go shopping or scouting, she looked like a honest-to-god model. 

So he was a bit of a fashion designer too? He always seemed to learn something new about Gabriel everytime he hung out with him. 

As they made their way past a record shop, Gabriel slowed down to check his soul. Lúcio turned on the wheel, tilting his head. By Gabriel's dejected face, Lúcio guessed that the black mist was about to return. 

"... I'm heading back to base." 

"Oh..." 

"Thanks for coming with me." Gabriel stuck his hands back in his pockets, Lúcio watching as he just walked past him, silent. His eyes stayed looking at the ground, pulling his hood over his head to shadow his face as the first bits of skin began to decay; his feet seemed to drag, as if he didn't want to leave. But if the public saw Gabriel... 

Lúcio sighed as Gabriel walked away, disappearing around the next corner. As much as he was proud of his music for bringing hope and joy, in the end, when the last note fades into silence, music was only a temporary escape. Rarely a song last for eternity and brought the same emotion every time one listened to it; songs come and go, fading into history. His songs were no different. Rejuvenescência and We Move Together's effects lasted as long as the song played. For Gabriel to have his soul fixed for so long it was even a surprise for Lúcio. 

One day, he hoped that Gabriel would have temporary sadness instead of happiness.   
\-----------------  
"You going to be okay...?" Sombra nodded, Amélie fixing her hair. 

" _Relax, Gabby. We've done infiltration before!_ "

"I know, but I'm still worried... You guys can't regenerate." Gabriel mumbled, Amélie putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She double checked that her dress' folds were easily bucked up and compressed to not snag on anything and make movement easy, Sombra doing her hair to a professional ponytail. 

" _Don't worry. We're just going in to see what the weapon is._ " Amélie reassured, smiling at the screen as she checked herself in the mirror. If Gabriel didn't know any better, the two really did look like they were going to an extravagant party. " _And if something goes wrong, Symmetra has coordinates for a teleporter._ " 

"Still, please be careful." He asked, Sombra and Amélie smiling at the screen.

" _We will, Gabriel. We will._ "

" _Don't worry your pretty little head! We're going to pop back to base without a single scratch!_ " Taking a look at the time, they hurriedly got the last pieces ready, Amélie locking and hiding her grapple hook in her gauntlet hidden as a sleeve while Sombra attached her translocater like a nifty belt buckle. " _See you after we sneak in, Gabby!_ "

"See you guys! Enjoy the party, if you can!" Sombra closed the screen, tucking her phone away and following Amélie out. Going to the party, they made sure to enter a bit later to minimize their time with the other employees. They chatted quietly to each other, leaning against the wall near the staircase leading down to the offices. Observing the others milling about and talking about company improvements, Amélie's cold demeanor and attitude driving the others away from her and Sombra. It was better, less attention to them. 

They slunk away from the party as the head director was giving his speech, Sombra and Amélie going to the staircase. Nobody bat an eye as they were too busy clapping and marveling at Lumerico's newest designs and plans for the future; none of them knew of the plan in the basement.

"Casual." Amélie nodded, both of them descending down the stairs silently. A guard was stationed at the end of the stairs, Sombra glaring at him as she stepped down. He turned towards them, gun raised for a second before lowering, a smile on his face.

"Dr. Maria! You scared me there for a second!" Sombra laughed, smiling brightly at him. Amélie couldn't believe how genuine she looked; they say that when you fake smile, your eyes give it away. Even Sombra's eyes were smiling. How did Sombra pull it off? "Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"Oh, me and Amy forgot our little handbags at our desks. We're just going to go get them and go back to the party."

"Rules say I have to escort you to and back. Sorry, Dr. Maria and Dr. Amy."

" _Oh you'll be sorry._ " Sombra waved her hand, Amélie following her. "Ah, that's perfectly fine." They walked down the hallway in silence, Amélie seeing Sombra brush her hand past a terminal; little purple pixels dotted the keyboard, the guard continuing his conversation with Sombra. She chatted as if this was just another day, the two talking about what Sombra was going to do for her daughter's birthday. It all sounded so real, Sombra even saying the birthday, time, name, and what she was bringing.

As they reached the offices, the building's lights shut down, Amélie seeing the signature purple skulls along the security cameras. Before the guard could ask about the lights, she wound her arm around his neck and tightened, keeping him in a chokehold as Sombra quickly ran to her computer and rebooted the lights. Sighs of relief came from upstairs; just a little power malfunction, nothing serious. Sombra pulled out the secret compartment under her desk, taking her machine pistol as Amélie quickly put together her sniper rifle, slinging it across her back; she put on her visor, checking that it was still working.

"The security cameras are turning on one by one; let's go." Amélie dropped the unconscious guard in Sombra's chair, making it look like he was sleeping before following Sombra out.

"You don't have a daughter." Sombra didn't respond, continuing to descend down the stairs. "...  _Sombra_?"

" _Let's get a move on, Amé. I want to get back to base in time for lunch._ " Amélie shook her thoughts away, following. They dispatched the second guard at the end of the stairs, stashing him in a closet. As they reached the final level, Sombra felt along the wall for the secret button; pressing it, a security panel opened up. She used her fake ID and hacked the eye scan, the light turning green. Ducking into the secret passageway, Amélie checked the time on her watch; still on schedule. The speech should have ended and the people should be just beginning to enjoy the party.

" _There's a few guards patrolling here._ " Amélie informed, Sombra grimacing. Along the walkway was two guards facing opposite directions, one guard at the end of the stairs, and one more at the entryway they needed to get to. " _How do you want to do this?_ "

" _I'll take care of two and three in the middle. While they're distracted, get rid of one and four._ " Sombra disappeared as she tossed out her translocater, Amélie running down the rest of the stairs. The guard turned as he heard her footsteps, head immediately turning back as he heard the gunshots from Sombra's machine pistol. Amélie ran up to him and slammed his head against the wall, unlocking her sniper rifle and shooting the fourth guard aiming at Sombra in the head. Before the first guard could get up, she slammed her heels against his neck, bashing his head against the metal floor for good measure. " _Shit, looks like we're dealing with regular amount of guards._ " Amélie peeked out the door, seeing that indeed, there didn't seem to be a shortage of guards.

" _Can't take them all out without sounding an alarm..._ " Looking around, Amélie spotted the air vent; grappling to it, she hung there as she unscrewed it, quietly lifting the cover. Sombra entered first, Amélie shutting the vent. They crawled through, carefully sliding as the vent began to go down to the lower levels. Passing conversations echoed between the vent exits, Sombra looking at the layout of the building.

" _Here._ " She stopped at an exit, Amélie peeking through the little slats.

There it was, the secret weapon.

" _It's... It's just a little chip?_ " Sombra widened her eyes, Amélie looking around the room. A little electronic chip sat on a pedestal, floating with security lasers surrounding it. " _What is on it is the question. They wouldn't have this much shit around it if it was a regular chip._ "

" _Should we try to take it?_ " Looking around the room, there was a guard at the entrance to the room. They could easily take care of them-

" **Attention. All guards be on the look out for Dr. Maria and Dr. Amy. They left the party but were not seen going back to it.** " They jumped at the announcement, the place immediately going into lockdown. Guards raised their guns, Sombra swearing under her breath. " **Four guards are dead in Sector 1. High alert.** "

" _Well, there's our cue to go and run back to base._ " Amélie began to climb up the vent when the cover was shot off, Sombra shoving her up.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

" _AMÉLIE, GO!_ " Sombra boosted Amélie up, Amélie holding her hand out to help Sombra out. She widened her eyes as Sombra lied there still, staring out of the vent. A click echoed in the room.

" _What are you doing?! We have to go!_ " Scrambling up and grabbing her hand, Amélie dragging Sombra up the vent; a split second later, bullets shredded through the vents, a small boom following each fire. Scrambling through the vents as bullets were practically kissing their feet, Amélie activated her visor and looked at the vent they came into. Guards stationed right there, guns drawn. " _Exit blocked, we can't leave that way._ "

"This is Agent Sombra, we need pick up right away!" Sombra ducked as a round fired right above her, Amélie kicking out an exit vent. Sliding out and firing at the first guard she saw, she ran down the walkway and fired again. Sombra was right behind her, firing downwards. "We have been compromised!"

" _Sombra!_ " Amélie fired off her grappling hook, grabbing her hand and swinging up to the next level; Sombra delivered a flying kick to the the nearest guard, shooting and sprinting up the stairs. Sliding under fire, Sombra boosted Amélie up as the bullets from below bursted through the floor, tearing through metal as if it was nothing.

" _You're fucked if those bullets reach you! Go!_ " Throwing her translocater up as Amélie grappled up, Sombra fired at the guards waiting at the vent as Amélie landed. The bullets shredded through, the wielder sprinting up the stairs and aiming. " _AMÉLIE!_ "

" _SOMBRA!_ " Amélie barely registered Sombra grabbing and shoving her behind her as the gun fired off; purple blood splattered onto Amélie's legs, Sombra gasping and stumbling as her leg began to glitch out as severed wires tried to remain connected.

"GO! FUCKING RUN!"

"Like hell I'm leaving you here!" The gun fired off again, Sombra shoving Amélie towards the exit as the bullets shredded through her legs; Sombra's system glitched and sputtered, Sombra gasping as her legs flickered in and out. Amélie grabbed her hand, hoisting her up on her back. Sombra's arms began to glitch out, Amélie seeing the purple blood dripping down her hands.

It was time to run.

"This is Agent Widowmaker! Agent Sombra is down, I repeat! Agent Sombra is down!" She barged through the passageway, sprinting up the staircase as the guard bursted through, aiming the gun again. Sombra raised her head, looking down. Amélie felt Sombra's fingers dig into her shoulders, widening her eyes as Sombra flung her up, stumbling on the steps. "Sombra-"

Sombra turned down, firing at the guard. The bullets shot right through her body as her bullets killed the guard, blood splattering out across the wall. Two thuds, Amélie freezing in place. 

No.

NO!

"AGENT SOMBRA IS DOWN, AGENT SOMBRA IS DOWN! REQUESTING TELEPORTER!" Amélie yelled into her earpiece, quickly grabbing Sombra to stop her from sliding down the steps; she widened her eyes as she saw Lumerico guards beginning to come, firing her venom mine at the entryway. "REQUESTING TELEPORTER, NOW!" Lifting Sombra up, Amélie watched as her soul was slowly dying down, like a broken battery. As the soft blue glow appeared next to her, Amélie huffed and dragged Sombra through, panicking as she saw Sombra's soul dimming even further; collapsing in the medical bay, the teleporter shut down, Satya backing away. Angela widened her eyes, Amélie gasping for breath. She heard the shouts of the Lumerico guards as the teleporter closed, Gabriel bursting into the medical bay. Lúcio followed closed, his hand flying to his mouth.

"SOMBRA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually never heard Crazy Frog before now when I looked up the lyrics.


	9. Fixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra gets fixed up, Lúcio passes out from exhaustion, nightmares ensue, and he is slowly joining the Talon trio friend circle.

Between Gabriel yelling, Amélie frozen with shock, Angela trying to get everybody to calm down and Satya going for the cleaning supplies, Ana tried to stop the bleeding the best she could before Lúcio took Sombra to the operating room. He did a full-body scan to check for any vital organs being hit, sighing in relief when he saw that the bullets only grazed; nothing was punctured. That was one point for Sombra. Angela would still have to take care of the bleeding, but at least Sombra wasn't in immediate danger.

Looking at her further, he grimaced at her arms and legs glitching and sparking, the wires shot clean through or frayed. They can't electronically operate on her in risk of her system short-circuiting the machine, Lúcio turning to the microphone and pressing the button.

"Ana, Angela, I got the places you need to extract. Sombra at the moment is offline, but I still suggest some anesthetic." They came in into the room, Lúcio opening up the screens to show them.

"Get some sleep, Lúcio. We're going to need you for the tech-part of the procedure." Ana said, Angela propping up her caduceus staff up and letting the soft yellow beam wash over Sombra. He nodded, leaving the two on their own; Satya has cleaned up all the blood that was all over the floor, the two looking up at each other.

"... Widowmaker is awaiting medical treatment." She informed, washing her hands.

"Thanks." Going over to the beds, he saw Gabriel leaning against the wall, Amélie sitting on the bed staring at the ground; they seemed to be silently talking to each other, Lúcio guessing they were already linked up. Gabriel's smoke would thrash on the ground occasionally, curling over his feet when Amélie's fingers would start fidgeting. When her leg began to shake, the shadows gently wafted off of him, and the leg shaking would stop.

He took his earpiece off, taking a deep breath. Stepping in, they both raised their head to his direction, Amélie getting up from the bed.

"Is Sombra-" He put his hand up to silence her.

"None of her vital organs were shot through. It's mostly her electronic components that were damaged." He informed, Amélie slowly sitting back down as Gabriel stood up straighter. "At the moment Angela and Ana are extracting the bullets and fixing up the wounds."

"Is she going to be okay, though?" Gabriel asked, Lúcio feeling their eyes staring down at him; he felt if he said something they didn't like, he was next in line for an operation.

"We can't guarantee a 100%, but Sombra is most likely going to be okay."

"Most likely?!" Gabriel hissed, Lúcio turning to face him and digging his heels into the ground, crossing his arms. Don't let them scare you. "Isn't there something you can do to make it 100%?"

"Angela is a professional and Ana is no stranger to bullet wounds. I have no doubt Sombra is going to be fine, but there's always that little chance something goes wrong." He hated this part of the job; as much as he wanted to say that yes, Sombra is going to be fine, it wasn't the whole truth. "Her vital signs are being monitored and they are currently stable. If they are to drop unexpectedly, all of us are informed and get on to stabilizing her as fast as possible." Gabriel stepped forward, Lúcio putting his hand up again. "Before you ask, no, we can't speed the process up. Ana and I are more suited to field medic duties, Zenyatta is set to return next week, and Symmetra is an utility medic. Angela is the best one here for surgery, and she is doing that right now." He took a deep breath, sighing. "Look... she isn't going to be leaving the operating room in a while. Reaper, you're welcome to stay in the medical bay with Widowmaker tonight. I will send you two a message when Sombra is finished and in the clear, alright?" They exchanged glances, silently debating between them. Lúcio felt the hairs on his neck beginning to stand up, taking a deep breath again; the room was so quiet, he knew he could hear a pin drop.

Gabriel and Amélie reluctantly nodded after what felt like an eternity to Lúcio.

"Alright... Let's move on." He inserted his earpiece back on, letting the music calm his thumping heart. Checking over Amélie, he found a couple of scratches and cuts, the only major injury a rash along her leg Lúcio guessed gained from scraping against some metal surface. Rubbing antiseptic over it and wrapping it up, he checked her over again. "Take it easy for the next few days. It's not serious, but don't do anything brash." Silence, Amélie only giving him a curt nod as Gabriel went back to leaning against the wall. He washed his hands. "Rest here for tonight, or in my section." The two didn't move, Amélie continuing to stare at the ground. "If you need anything, send a message." Lúcio didn't even know if they were hearing him, shuffling out of Angela's section. He moved to his, lying down in one of the beds.

_Get some sleep, Lúcio._

Might as well follow Ana's advice. He picked up his pair of headphones, playing his sleeping playlist and closed his eyes.   
\-----------------  
...

He can't sleep.

He can't sleep at all.

Lúcio stared up at the ceiling, the playlist doing nothing to calm his thumping heart and giant mess of thoughts in his head. He wasn't sure how much time has passed, as all the songs were blending together; he didn't know if he already tore through the entire playlist and it was just repeating or if he was only a quarter through.

As much as he had confidence in Angela and Ana, the risk of something going wrong was always looming over them. He sighed, getting up for the eighth time to peek into the operating room to see how progress was going; he stopped at Angela's section, looking over to the beds. Amélie was lying in one asleep, Gabriel in the one next to her. Well, at least they managed to fall asleep... As he opened up the door, Angela stood there, a little surprised.

"... Well? How did it go?" She looked back into the room, Lúcio seeing Sombra's torso bandaged up and covered with a blanket. Everything was cleaned up as pristine as possible, Ana just drying her hands and tossing away the paper towel.

"She's fine in terms of flesh and blood." Angela said, Ana following her out.

"It's your turn now." Lúcio nodded, adjusting his headphones and stepping in; he turned around, seeing Angela wringing her hands and Ana's fingers twitching.

"Hey..." They turned around, Lúcio giving a comforting smile. "Leave your worries with me. Go sleep."

"... Okay." Angela and Ana wished him luck, leaving the medical bay. Going over to Sombra, Lúcio pulled up her schematics, taking out her medical file. He dug in the lower drawers, setting down a toolbox and container. Sorting out all of Sombra's replacement wires and pieces, he sat down. Vital signs normal. Turning up the volume to his music, he put on a rock playlist and got to work.   
\-------------  
Gabriel groaned, wearily opening his eyes as he heard some yells coming down from outside the window. What was that? Zarya and Reinhardt having a competition again? Jack spraining his ankle while training? The birds were twittering, sunlight disturbing his eyes.

Wait, the window in his room was never open.

He sat up frantically, looking around him. Peach white walls, open windows with a bird feeder, white bed... what was he doing in the medical bay? Looking to his left, he saw Amélie sleeping away. What was she doing in the medical bay? What happened last night? He remembered spending some time with Lúcio over music when Lúcio received an urgent message from Athena to get to the medical bay, and-

Sombra! Shit, Sombra!

Kicking off the covers and nearly tripping over his own feet as he left the room, he went to Lúcio's section, opening up the door; he expected Sombra to be lying in one of the beds, recovering. Looking around, there was no evidence of Sombra. He opened up the door to the stereo room, Sombra not there as well. Lúcio wasn't present as well, missing from his desk or one of the beds. Gabriel went back to Angela's section, Amélie the only one in any of the ends.

Was Sombra still in the operating room?

"Sombra!" He opened up the door to the operating room, braking at the doorway. The room was dim save for the light over Lúcio's hunched body, the sound of sparks and little beeps echoing throughout the room. Gabriel went closer, seeing that Lúcio had headphones over his ears blasting some kind of rock or heavy dubstep music; no wonder he didn't hear him barging in. Sombra's arms were formed and stable, the binary numbers happily dancing down purple streaks and following the wires. Lúcio was connecting the wires down her legs, one hand typing away at the computer to hold off Sombra's system locking him out and the other working to sync up to the rest of her body. Gabriel watched as Lúcio ran a diagnostic check, the results coming up clear. He leaned over Lúcio's shoulder, seeing the screens monitoring Sombra's vital signs: they seemed okay, in terms that they weren't registering as zero.

Lúcio got up and carefully rolled Sombra over, quietly fixing her back implants; the room was just the lull of several screens surrounding Lúcio, the sparks and clicks of his tools fixing her, and the occasional confirmation from Athena.

After he was finished with fixing and syncing up all the wires, Lúcio adjusted Sombra to be sitting up, her stumps hanging off the table; he took the laptop, typing away at the keyboard. Connecting a wire to his gloves, he ran a program. Purple lines came from his fingertips, Lúcio crisscrossing the lines and tapping away at the little hexagons. Sombra's legs formed with each cross and tap, the numbers and neon purple streaks slowly coming into view. As he finished her toes, he ran one more final check: clear.

Lúcio groaned and collapsed back into his chair, holding his head. He quietly swore to himself, Gabriel watching as he dressed a Sombra and set her into a bed. Wheeling the bed out, he didn't even notice Gabriel as he left the room to his section; with Rejuvenescência speeding up the healing process a little bit, it didn't take long for Sombra to wake up. She let out a few mumbles, her eyes sleepily fluttering open.

"Ugh... feel like shit..." She grumbled, looking up at the ceiling then to her left. "Oh... hi Lúcio."

"Nausea?" Lúcio asked, sitting next to her with a screen pulled up. He slid his headphones off his ears, Gabriel hearing the heavy rock music from across the room. "Is there any serious discomfort?"

"Uh... does programming hiccups count?" Sombra shifted in the bed, raising her arm and fixing some of the numbers.

"Sorry if I messed up a few codes."

"Nah, it's fine." Lúcio nearly jumped out of his skin as Gabriel saw Amélie barge in, no doubt wondering where the hell Sombra was. When she saw her, Sombra grinned and made finger guns at Amélie. "Ayyy! Gabe, Amé! I told ya I made it back without a scratch!" She laughed.

"Without a scratch my ass." Gabriel rolled his eyes, Lúcio getting up to let Amélie and him rejoice with Sombra. Between scolding her, Amélie saying that she was stupid for tanking, and plenty of begs to not ever do that again, Gabriel had to breath a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to lose another friend.

He wasn't going to lose another friend. He was goddamn thankful Sombra got out of the mission without serious injuries. He should thank Lúcio.

"Lúcio, I-" Gabriel barely managed to catch Lúcio as the medic collapsed, nearly landing face first onto the floor. He looked down, just realizing how much Lúcio was swaying back and forth at the end of Sombra's operation. Checking on his soul, Gabriel was almost shocked that it wasn't bouncing around with energy and blasting music; it was dead-tired, exhausted. Wait, how long was Lúcio fixing for? "Athena, what time did Lúcio start?"

" **He started at 01:13. It's 9:53 right now.** " So he started at one in the morning and it's almost ten... Damn, him and Amélie slept pretty late...

Wait, that was eight hours of work when he was supposed to be sleeping!

" **Agent Lúcio was awake for the entire night, he did not go to sleep when he finished with Agent Widowmaker.** " Gabriel recalled yesterday's events: Lúcio spent the first portion trying to heal his soul, and then they went out to town together. He then went to train with Genji, helped with dinner, and then they sat in Gabriel's room exchanging music.

"Has... Has he been awake for more than twenty-fours?"

" **Yes.** " Sombra winced.

"Shit... Don't think froggie over here is used to that. No wonder he passed out." Peeling the headphones that were still blasting music-how has he not gone deaf yet?-off and taking Lúcio's phone to pause the song, Gabriel lifted him up into his arms. Cradling Lúcio's head to lean against his chest, he looked around.

"Should I put him in a bed here or..."

"Think you should put him back in his bed. He deserves that." Sombra said, Amélie nodding. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Angie is probably going to be coming in to give me a check over anyways." Adjusting Lúcio and resting the headphones on his wrist, Gabriel left the medical bay and towards the dorms. On his way, Ana was walking down, nearly dropping her cup of tea as she saw Lúcio.

"Relax. He's sleeping." Ana looked at Lúcio closer, touching the bags under his eyes. "Hasn't slept for an entire day." He explained, Ana sighing and shaking her head.

"He always pushes himself too hard for others. Well, thank you for delivering him to his room." Gabriel nodded and continued on his way, using one of his shadow hands to unlock Lúcio's room. He was in here briefly before when he took the Ribbit costume to fix it, but he didn't get to take a good look around.

The walls were green, as he expected. There was a desk similar to the one in the medical bay with big speakers attached to the computer, along with countless scribbled notes and post-its stuck around the frame. More photographs were hanging on the wall, Gabriel seeing a few more of Lúcio's brother and him hanging out. An open window with the yellow curtains drawn back was letting fresh air and sunlight in. There was a table with several tools scattered about, the Sonic Amplifier sitting on it. And the bed, containing frog shaped pillows with various species of frogs decorating the blanket design.

Setting Lúcio down on the bed and doing the best to tuck him in, Gabriel set the headphones and phone down on the nightstand. A little speaker sat there, no music playing from it. Did Lúcio play music from it while he was working or sleeping? He was always listening to music: cooking, working, training, waiting, even during mission briefings; did he listen even while he slept?

He shouldn't touch anything, lest he broke one of Lúcio's things. Leaving the room after making sure Lúcio was fine, he shut the door and went back to Sombra and Amélie.   
\------------  
 _"Lúcio Correia dos Santos, I will repeat myself once more. Sign the paper or suffer for another three days." Their words echoed in his head, his eyes staring blankly down at the sheet of paper slid through the slot in the cell. His vision was hazy and blurry, the words becoming one giant smudged mess. He was tired, his arms heavy. "I would like to remind you that the average human body would be at its breaking point if they were in your place. This may very well determine whether or not you live or die. It is in your best interest to a sign it."_

_They never let him listen to anything. They only let him listen to their words. He hated hearing their voices, hated them so much; no colors or shapes showed up in his vision when they talked._

_He hasn't seen any colors for weeks now. Everything seemed so dull. It scared him._

_"We can fix you, Lúcio. You won't be distracted by your synesthesia any longer."_

_There was nothing wrong with him. He loved watching the colors explode and swirl around when he listened to music. It wasn't a distraction. It was a gift in his opinion._

_"Just sign the agreement, and we'll set you free. We'll fix you and the pain will stop. We will give you new legs, a vast improvement from the one you had before. All you have to do..." They slid a pen through the slot. "Is sign."_

_If he signed, then the shocks will stop. He will finally be free of this cell. He will have his legs back and he would finally be able to listen to something other than white noise and their voices._

_He picked up the pen, his fingers shaking with weakness. He was so tired, so tired of listening to nothing but silence._

_"Just sign the agreement to call the rebellion off."_

_He froze._

_Call the rebellion off? Stop the movement he lead, getting his people to rise up and tell of the injustices going on hidden under a big company name? The very thing he poured his heart and soul into?_

_He would rather die than betray his community._

_He put the pen down and tore the contract in half. The pieces of paper landed among the rest of the pile of torn contracts at the bottom of the cell._

_"... So be it." The voice faded, and the silence resumed. He couldn't hear anything again, not even his own thoughts. All he heard was his own heartbeat, reminding him that he was still alive to suffer. Memories played back in his head, silent memories that made his body shake and his mouth dry._

_He screamed as he felt the first round of electrocution, the silence giving no escape from reality. Colors faded more and more from his vision as everything turned white._

He woke up in a cold sweat, Lúcio clutching the blanket to his chest; he was gasping for breath, his fingers holding the fabric in a death grip. He shakily reached up to his ears, widening his eyes.

His headphones. His phone. He was wearing them before, where were they? Not on his table, not the workbench... Nightstand! He usually kept his phone there!

Grabbing the headphones frantically and unlocking his phone, Lúcio tried to ignore how loud his heartbeat was banging in his ears, his fingers trembling as they hit the music app and a random song. A relaxation song.

He took deep breaths, matching each breath to the gentle melody. His heartbeat was drowned out by the music, Lúcio letting his body stop trembling. He wiped the cold sweat off his forehead.

_Alright, Lúcio... this is your room in the Overwatch base at Gibraltar. It is a little past noon, according to the time on your phone. Genji's training outside, Zarya and Mei are chatting in the courtyard below. You passed out due to fatigue, but Sombra is in the clear._

Lúcio softly swore to himself as he calmed down, running his hand down his face. He looked around his room again, slowly getting out of bed and walking up and down.

"... Athena, who brought me back here?"

" **Agent Reaper did; you passed out in the medical bay and he caught you before you hit the ground. He brought you to your room and left. I suspect he didn't touch anything because he didn't want to accidentally break something of yours.** " So that's why it was silent in his room...

"How is Sombra?"

" **She's recovering and Angela is taking care of her. She's in the clear.** " Lúcio let out a sigh of relief, sitting back down on his bed. It was his fault for not taking a few breaks or power naps while fixing Sombra; he knew that she was going to be okay even if he waited till morning to begin.

His stomach growled. Shit, he missed breakfast and lunch.

Changing his clothes and putting his phone into his pocket, he shuffled out of his room. Some food would help him calm down. Yeah, yeah that sounded okay. Who's turn was it to cook lunch today? He hoped it was Reinhardt, because that meant there was definitely delicious leftovers in the fridge. His knees were still shaking slightly, Lúcio not feeling confident enough to skate to the dining room, opting for a brisk walk instead. Opening up the fridge, he smiled.

Bingo. Reinhardt did cook.

Taking out a bunch of various dishes, Lúcio took a little bit of everything and piled it all onto one plate. Sticking that into the microwave and heating it up, he put the dishes back, grabbing a fork and the plate when it was done. Sitting up on the counter, he dug in, settling his grumbling stomach and frazzled mind. The more he ate and listened to music, the more the nightmare faded from his thoughts.

"Ah, Lúcio!" He turned around while he was clearing the steak cubes off his plate, Reinhardt coming in with a big smile. "I was wondering where you were during breakfast and lunch! It isn't like you to miss the main meals of the day!"

"Oh, I was fixing up Sombra during breakfast and crashed past lunch." Lúcio ate a few greens, Reinhardt going through the cooler. "Who made breakfast?"

"Jesse did!"

"So I didn't miss anything besides the bacon." Lúcio's eyes strayed up to the ceiling, raising an eyebrow at the questionable pancake-shaped stain located above the stove. "Not going to ask." Reinhardt laughed, getting a beer out.

"No, you didn't miss anything. Eat up, my friend! Plenty more in the fridge!" He patted Lúcio's back, Lúcio giving a thumbs up. Reinhardt stopped as Lúcio went back to eating, setting the beer down. "... Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine! Why?" Lúcio blinked in surprise at Reinhardt's question, looking at the veteran.

"Your eyes. They're bloodshot." Shit, he didn't look at himself in the mirror. Laughing nervously and waving his hand, Lúcio got very interested in the pieces of steak on his plate.

"It's just a lack of sleep, I'll be fixing my sleep schedule soon old man! Don't you worry!" Reinhardt slowly took the beer again, Lúcio smiling at him. "Really, don't worry. Last night was really hectic with Sombra nearly dying and all that, I didn't get enough sleep." The crusader took one more worried glance at Lúcio before leaving, Lúcio going back to eating. He was very sure Reinhardt wasn't convinced in the slightest; it was near impossible to fool and lie the veteran.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, Lúcio taking it out and looking at the message. Gabriel?

**Reaper: Hey, what was the name of that cafe we went to yesterday? Widow wants to know.**

He smiled, texting back his answer.

**Lúcio: Sweet Coffee, famous for its wide selection of pastries, sweets, and drinks! It's only about a twenty minute walk from base to there.**

**Reaper: Thanks.**

He set his phone down, continuing to eat. After a while, his phone buzzed again.

**Reaper: Widow and I are going to the shooting range while Sombra naps. Do you want to come along?**

**Lúcio: Sure! Meet you there?**

**Reaper: Yeah. That's fine.**

Cleaning off his plate and putting it into the sink, Lúcio went back to his room to put on his battle prosthetics and grab his Sonic Amplifier. As he was changing into his tank top, his phone buzzed once more.

**Reaper: It's Gabriel, by the way. My name.**

Lúcio smiled, leaving his room.

**Lúcio: Do you mind if I call you Gabe?**

**Reaper: No. But only Sombra can call me Gabby.**

He skated over to the shooting range, seeing Amélie and Gabriel waiting there. They waved at him, Lúcio waving back. As they began to train and get into friendly competitions, Lúcio's worries dissipated as he continued to listen to music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know a proper title for this chapter.


	10. Battle and Pumpkin Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do a little mission review and go fightin' and Lúcio surprises Gabriel.

"Just another two days of rest to be safe and you are going to be free to go." Lúcio said, smiling at Sombra. She gave a whoop of joy, flopping back against the pillows.

"Oh thank god!"

"You think you're well enough to do the mission review?" Adjusting the bed to be upright, Sombra clapped to agree. Lúcio notified Winston to come down, Amélie already sitting next to the bed waiting. She drummed her fingernails against her thigh, Lúcio guessing her and Sombra discussing what they should tell Winston. The scientist came in, sitting down on the ground and pulling up a screen to record and a screen to take notes. "You want me here or out?"

"Stick around, you have a mission coming up that is related to this." Winston looked up at Sombra and Amélie, gesturing for them to start.

"What do you want me to open up with?"

"The weapon, perhaps." Amélie took a deep breath, her fingernails stop drumming; Lúcio adjusted the music over the speakers, changing it to something more relaxing to calm her nerves.

"It is an electronic chip." Winston blinked, looking up from his screen.

"What?"

"It is an electronic chip on a pedestal surrounded by security lasers." Amélie recalled, looking down at her nails; one of them had a little red hourglass painted against black, Lúcio briefly wondering if she did it herself. "With this much security, it is no ordinary chip."

"Sombra?"

"It's designed to slot into weapons." She said. "It's like the three you have in your Tesla Cannon and the two in 76's Pulse Rifle. But..." She scratched her head, looking around the room. "... I don't think it's necessarily just an electronic chip. It changes the output of the weapon."

"The... output?" Lúcio asked, Sombra opening up a screen and displaying a little model of a gun. It fired normal bullets in the simulation, Winston watching closely.

"The guy shot the air vent cover, and when we were escaping through the vents the bullets from the other guards' guns either dented it or shot through but basically lost all the damage. But the guard in that room..." She tapped the screen, a little chip getting inserted into the gun. It then fired bullets that exploded against the wall, Lúcio and Winston watching attentively. "He put the chip into his gun and those bullets went STRAIGHT through the vent metal."

"When it hit a surface that actually stops it, it lets out a little explosion." Amélie added, Sombra closing out of the screen. Lifting up the blanket, Sombra ran her fingers down her legs, the calf fading away and showing off the wires underneath.

"These are built to withstand bullets. Lúcio, mind handing me my machine pistol?"

"Yes."

"Well, know that bullets usually just bounce off the wires." She built her leg back quickly. "When I get shot in the calf it's a quick fix, but when the wires break it's usually when I fall from high up or I slam these against something really damn hard."

"But when we were running away, the guard shot through the wires as if they were paper."

"Some were completely severed, Winston." Lúcio added in, remembering the hours he spent fixing each limb. "Some got frayed but to be completely shot through? Sombra's wires don't snap like that."

"But it doesn't make sense-to change the output to be so drastically different?" Winston said, Lúcio humming in thought.

"Not to mention the bullets exploded when it hits a wall, when regular ones don't do that..." Winston saved it into his notes, Amélie and Sombra trying to recall more. They reviewed and told about the layout of the building the best they could, Lúcio still thinking over the chip.

Changing the output to be more powerful and different with just one little thing...

He thought back to his music, how in order to change the effects of the output, he could adjust the tempo just the slightest bit and create a whole new effect. All the notes he saved was to remind him what beats correspond to what desired effect, made from countless hours of testing. 

But that was music, a soundwave, easily manipulated and changed. Bullets were solid and can't suddenly be more powerful and dangerous in the blink of an eye. What would have the power to do that? To alter and change solid objects depending on the object itself? Maybe if the chip scans what the weapon is outputting and then starts powering it up, but who would be smart enough to code something so complex?

Sombra wouldn't make a weapon that can hurt her so severely without a safeguard. He knew that Torbjörn or Efi had nothing to do with this, and Hana was busy with the competition... So who was good at computers and could make something that could alter reality?

... No. She left Viskhar and swore loyalty to Overwatch. Satya wouldn't stab them in the back, and even so she would never agree to work on a weapon enhancer like this. It brought chaos, the thing she hates most. But hardlight technology was only recently patented, and there were still things they don't know about hardlight, uses unexplored. Hell, he uses a version of hardlight himself for his concerts; more of softlight, but still. He's seen little robots in the Oasis library, scanning books and depending on which one it was, did an action or left it alone. He's seen them create little hardlight stands to hold books, so robots using the technology wasn't too far fetched.

Compress that into a tiny chip, and link different weapon ammo to a different hardlight change...

"Lúcio, any thoughts on this? You've been awfully quiet." Winston remarked, Lúcio scratching his goatee.

"I have an idea how the chip works."

"Shoot. Any idea is good in this scenario."

"The chip scans what ammo the weapon is using. Once it determines what ammo it is using, it modifies the bullets to what it's coded. How it modifies it I can't think of, but hardlight is a possibility." He explained, Sombra exchanging a look with Winston. "I don't know the capabilities of hardlight technology, you have to ask Symmetra."

"Hm... I'll work with her to see if that is a possibility." They reviewed a bit more, Sombra sending files and chat logs to Winston that might gives some insight to the technology. He left after he gathered as much data as possible, Sombra lying back in bed.

"Gonna sleep a bit more, all that talkin' about the mission made me sleepy." Amélie nodded, leaving the medical bay as Lúcio went to file some paperwork for Angela.   
\----------------  
It was nearing dinner time when the alarms blared off, Lúcio nearly spilling his coffee over his keyboard as the red alert signal popped up on his screen. He tossed his headphones off onto the table, getting up.

" **Talon agents coming in from the back cliffs!** " He heard rustling from behind him, turning around to see Sombra getting up.

"No, you're not going out into the battlefield." She blinked, Lúcio pushing her back into the bed. "Doctor's orders. Leave only if it's an emergency."

"But-" He threw one of Angela's spare Caduceus Blasters over.

"Stay in here or I'm making you rest for an additional three days!" He locked the medical bay, hearing the fighting already coming from the back exit. Shit, was he going to have enough time to suit up? Genji dashed down the hall being followed by Mercy who was just clicking her wings in place, only wearing the top piece of the Valkyrie Suit. Lúcio hoped she won't have to scrape her knees against anything as he rushed to his room, slinging on the soundpack and his Sonic Amplifier. Good enough. These were his third favorite prosthetics so if they got damaged it ain't too bad. Hooking up his phone to get the music started, he left his room, locking the earpiece secure. Before he started going to join the fight, he went to the front entrance to make sure it was secure.

"They're distracted, we go in now and come from behind." Lúcio hid behind one of the corners, silently swearing. Shit, should he call for backup? Shutting his music off, he looked around for a better weapon for close-combat; going into the first room he found, he smiled as he saw it was the utility item closet, all the replacement parts for everything between the spaces on base. Taking a long steel pipe, he set the Sonic Amplifier to the side and waited. As the door was opened, he raised the pipe, counting their steps in his head. We Move Together blasted from his earpiece, Lúcio grinning as they continued to walk down the hallway.

Act now, and think of the consequences later.

" _How are you holding up?_ " Reaper tossed his shotguns to the side, pulling another set out and firing. Jamming it against the stomach of the enemy agent and firing, he delighted in seeing their soul fade. All of them had the same, boring and plain.

" _Looks like they don't want us planning anything to take the chip back._ " Widowmaker sniped from the top tower, rolling behind cover as another sniper shot her spot. She engaged in several quick sniper duels, firing in split seconds while they were reloading. " _Nuisances._ "

" _Is it just the back entrance? I find it difficult to believe Talon would just do a full frontal attack._ " He weaved down in the shadows, taking apart an enemy hiding behind the rocks. Reaper shivered as he exited wraith form, continuing to fire and dispatch agents. He wished Sombra was here as well to give enemy locations, but he would throw her back to bed if he saw that she was up. Well, that was the downside for not being able to link with the others.

" _I'm looking._ " Widowmaker activated her head visor, scanning down the hallways. " _There's two small groups coming from the front._ "

" _Who's dealing with them?_ "

" _It's just Lúcio!_ " He nearly dropped his shotguns in shock, finishing off the magazine and throwing them at an enemy; they staggered back as the shotguns hit their head, Reaper hearing Soldier:76 finish the job. Sprinting back to base, he skirted around the corners, hearing Lúcio screaming in the distance.

"LÚCIO!" He bursted through the door and came down to the corridor leading to the front entrance, blinking in surprise.

Where the hell was his weapon?

Lúcio was screaming, but he was screaming angrily as he took out the knees of two agents with a single swing of the pipe while kicking another in the face. While they were down he knocked them solidly unconscious with another swing, crossing to the next group in a blink of an eye. They tried to aim at him, only resulting in getting a skate to the face, a pipe to the ankles, and being Lúcio's test dummy for his hockey skills.

Damn, the DJ was surprisingly amazing at close combat.

The last agent remaining began to fire, Lúcio ducking under the crosshairs as he ran straight towards them; grabbing the gun and aiming it to the ground, he disarmed them fast. Before they could respond he leapt up and twisted his hips around, slamming them full force against the ground with his legs. The crack that came from it made Reaper sweat-he didn't know if it was fear or desire for that to happen to him too.

Then the reality of the situation slapped him back in the face.

He quickly ran over, braking as Lúcio whirled around with the pipe already at knee level and his foot ready to slam into his chest. The medic stopped as he saw the mask, smiling and standing back up.

"Heya, Reaper! Bit late to the party, sorry I had all the fun." Looking over Lúcio's body, Reaper could see that his shirt's side was bleeding, his right arm with a rather large but shallow cut bleeding slowly. Not to mention the bruises present, Lúcio having his lip split.

"You could've died!" Reaper hissed, Lúcio shrugging. An agent groaned next to them, Lúcio slamming the end of the pipe against their head to knock them unconscious again.

"Well, I didn't." He replied, tossing the heavily dented pipe to the side.

"Where the hell did you even get the idea of using a pipe?"

"Was shaped like my hockey sticks." Lúcio replied, picking up his Sonic Amplifier and hooking his phone back to play music. He began to skate towards the back exit, Reaper quickly shoving the bodies into the trash chute to be incinerated later or taken for interrogation.

"You should stop by the medical bay."

"Don't got time for that. I'll be fine."

"But-" Lúcio jumped out of an open window and slid down the side of base, landing on top of an enemy agent that was flanking around and using them as a jump pad.

Reckless. How was he not six feet underground yet?

Rejoining the fight, he followed Widowmaker's updates, firing and taking care of the enemy.

" _Two on the right! Sniper near the double cliff face!_ "

" _I'm on it!_ "

" _76, you got one coming up your flank!_ "

" _Go! I'll be watching over you!_ " Lúcio skittered between agents, firing off sound blasts and ducking under fire. Several voices echoed in his head, the price to pay when linking with several souls; he rather everybody have a speed boost than deal with the limitations of his music effects. 

" _Widowmaker, sniper at nine!_ " She fired, the little dropping fast.

" _Done._ "

" _We have a little group on the northeast!_ "

" _Currently taking care of it!_ " Lúcio fired at an enemy, blasting his speed music louder. Retracting the skates as the ground became more rocky, he ran through the battlefield doing as much as he could. Winston was doing fine, Ana was nano-boosting Reinhardt, and Angela was safe behind cover... Everybody seemed to be doing okay.

"Reaper, how are you-" Lúcio looked around, taking a double and triple take. Wait, where was Reaper? Why was he so separated from the rest of them? Looking up to Widowmaker, he tried to get her attention, but she was too busy in a sniper duel. The more he looked, he saw agents creeping up from behind. Reaper was going to get flanked, he needed to get out of there as fast as possible!

" _Ana, Mercy, take care of these guys!_ " He severed the ties, pressing Emergency Running and disconnecting his armband; the weapon continued to play We Move Together, Lúcio tossing his Sonic Amplifier in the air amped up. Mercy swooped to him and grabbed it, flying hero to hero to keep everybody sped up.

" _We got you!_ " Rushing off to Reaper's direction, Lúcio skidded across the rocky terrain as he whipped his phone out, connecting his earpiece to it. Speed bursted through his body, his legs moving faster than ever. He rushed at a flanking agent, grabbing the gun and kicking them straight in the face.

Act now and deal with the consequences later!

_He barely had time to duck as the hand lashed out once more, making a sprint towards Reaper's soul. He just needed to get close enough to form a link, and that damn hand is not going to get in the way!_

_"I am not in the mood for this!" As it twisted around, Lúcio turned on his heel and caught the claws, his feet screeching against the ground as he held it away. "I'm trying to save his life here, asshole!" He yelled, gritting his teeth. Throwing it to the side, he scrambled towards Reaper's soul, seeing the link beginning to form; slammed onto the ground, he skidded across the void, Lúcio crying out in pain. If this was reality, he guessed he would've had a serious road rash running down his back. He gasped as all the air was knocked out of his chest, the claws locking down around his throat. Shit, shit, shit...!_

_"Widowmaker, what is your status?" Lúcio widened his eyes, his fingers trying to loosen the grip of the hand. He was linked, he can hear Reaper's thoughts!_

" _REAPER!_ " He tossed his shotguns harder than he intended to, scrambling to pull a new set out. Who- " _You're going to get flanked! Get out of there!_ "

" _How did you-_ "

" _GET OUT OF THERE!_ " We Move Together blasted in his head, Reaper quickly wraithing out; he just realized how far away from the others he was and how many agents were going to get the jump on him. They came out of hiding, aiming for his head. The speed given by Lúcio allowed him to get away, looking around quickly to find the others. Widowmaker was still busy with covering the other heroes, and Lúcio was about to get outnumbered-

Where the hell was his weapon, again?!

_Lúcio felt his arms beginning to bruise, his attention flickering between reality and fantasy. He tried to pry the fingers loose, each breath of air giving him a second longer of life._

He tried to hold off the enemy, lashing out with his feet. They grabbed his leg, Lúcio thrown against the ground with a sickening thud.

_"A-Amp it up!"_

"GET AWAY!" Reaper drew his shotguns, killing the two agents aiming at Lúcio; braking in front of Lúcio's body, he snarled as the agents surrounded him, tightening his hold on the shotguns.

_His vision was blurring as his breaths became shorter and more erratic, Lúcio staring at the mess that was Reaper's soul. They were almost out of the clear, the battle was dying down. He just needed to get them through this last push._

_"T-Thank me later!" He screamed, digging his fingers as far as he could between the claws and his neck. Prying with the last of his strength, he reached for his phone and hit the next track. "DROP THE BEAT!"_

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" Bullets bounced off the shield uselessly as Reaper unleashed Death Blossom, chasing down those who dare try to escape his attention. He felt the surge of energy fade as Lúcio's soul detached, the last of the battle being cleaned and swept up; he turned back to Lúcio.

"Ow..." He groaned, holding his head as he sat up. Lúcio looked down at his hand, sighing as he saw blood against the glove and on the rock he hit his head against. "Well that's great." He raised a brow as Reaper marched over, grabbing and lifting him up by his shirt. "What?"

"Do you ever think before you act?" Reaper hissed, Lúcio shrugging the best he could. "You're a support! You are not a tank!"

"And neither are you." Lúcio replied, narrowing his eyes. "If it wasn't for me getting your ass out of there, then your head would be splattered against the rocks."

"And that would be for nothing if you died!"

"Yeah, but we didn't. Now can you let go of my shirt?" Reaper let go with a huff, Lúcio rolling his eyes and smoothing out the wrinkles. "I'll be fine as long as the adrenaline keeps up. You were going to be filled with bullets, at least thank me."

"Why don't you look at yourself?" Marching away, Lúcio snorted and began to follow Reaper to help the others clean up-

He shot his hands out to catch himself as he heard metal splintering, the ground rushing up. Fuck, his right arm hurt like hell... Looking back, he sighed as he saw the wires sticking out and sparking. The sensors must have busted as he hit the rocks... Well, it sounds like they don't really need his help anyway. With the gunfire beginning to quiet down, it was pretty much over. Lúcio fumbled for his phone to message somebody to help him back to the medical bay. As he waited a response, he checked himself over. Bleeding right arm, side was just coated with dry blood, was that another gash on his thigh?

Reaper grumbled as he looked to the others, seeing Genji wrap up the last of the enemies. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves down; alright, Lúcio was reckless and was idiotic, but he did owe him some aspect of his life. He glanced back to the spot where he managed to escape with Lúcio's help, blinking as he saw a glint behind a rock among the bodies.

" _WIDOW SNIPER AT NINE!_ "

Lúcio was checking his phone again when he looked up, widening his eyes as he saw Reaper charging at him. Before he could speak, Reaper grabbed his shirt again, yanking him upwards.

"Hey are you still ma-" A shot rang out centimeters away from Lúcio's head, his ears ringing loudly as he realized what Reaper just saved him from. Reaper pressed his head into his chest, skidding behind a rock as another shot just chipped right off of the edge; Lúcio felt his heart beating way too fast as he stayed still, screwing his eyes shut as he heard another sniper shot go off. Was that Widowmaker or the sniper?

They seemed to wait for an eternity behind that rock, Lúcio feeling like he ran through his track seven times even if it was just a few seconds. He stayed still until Reaper finally loosened his hold of him, peeking out over the rock.

"... Widowmaker took care of the sniper. It's safe." Getting up, Lúcio coughed to get Reaper's attention. He pointed down at his legs, Reaper looking at the sparking wires and broken pieces.

"Can you get somebody to pick me up?" Reaper sighed and came back, turning around and kneeling down. Lúcio blinked a few times, Reaper huffing and holding out his hands.

"Get on."

"... What?"

"Never piggy-backed?"

"Oh." Managing to wrap his arms around Reaper's neck and tugging his legs forward so Reaper could grab onto them, he held on as they got up and began walking back. He rested his head along the back of Reaper's neck, seeing everybody beginning to go back to base. "... You do this often with Sombra and Widow?"

"Occasionally. They both have their fair share of falling from tall heights from either a miscalculated grapple hook or a panicked translocater throw." As they made their way through the halls in silence, Lúcio wondered what sweet scent he was smelling. It was a hint of cinnamon, like pumpkin spice; he took another deep breath, eyes straying to Reaper.

Did... Did Reaper smell like pumpkin spice? Was it appropriate to ask what soap he uses? Does he even need to shower? Or maybe he uses cologne that smells like pumpkin spice. But why would Reaper go for that scent instead of something more... reapery?

"Where should I drop you?" Lúcio snapped out of his thoughts, seeing that Reaper was standing in the medical bay awaiting a response. Gesturing over to the wheelchair positioned next to his desk, Reaper brought it out and let Lúcio drop into it. "Shouldn't you take the broken legs off first?"

"Gotta deal with the others first. Hey Angie, toss me that roll of bandages!" As Lúcio got himself busy with taking care of the other heroes, Gabriel sat down next to Sombra's bed.

Selfless. He was absurdly selfless, ignoring the fact that his right arm was caked with dry blood and that the side of his shirt was sticking to him. He didn't even notice that the side of his head had a gash from hitting the rocks, a trail of blood steadily dropping down. No, instead of taking care of those, he went to slap a little bandaid on Reinhardt's arm and bandage up a shallow cut on Mei's shoulder.

"He's really something, ain't he?" He looked over to Sombra, the hacker smiling at him. "You want to know a little fact?"

"What?"

"He started his medic career by tending to the injuries of the people being used for labor by Viskhar. There's accounts that say even though his hands began to bleed, he didn't stop until every last one got the medical attention they needed. Just wrapped a bandage around his palm and went back to work." Gabriel watched as Lúcio waved off Mei's concerned ask about his injuries, giving her a smile and instead a reminder to come back at the end of the day to change the bandage. "Don't think he has ever put himself in first."

"Considering the world we live in and going through, I find that rare."

"It is. A lot of people are looking out for themselves." Sombra chuckled. "But he's one of the few exceptions." Gabriel continued to watch as Lúcio wheeled around the medical bay, only after Angela was patched up letting them take care of him. Angela was scolding him for being too reckless in battle, Lúcio laughing and saying that's how he rolls. He groaned as he peeled his shirt off, muttering about how the blood is going to be a pain to get out. Hissing as Angela put disinfectant along the injury and wrapping it up carefully, he moved to the bathroom to clean the blood off his arm and head.

"Amé, how did the battle go?" Amélie came in and sat down, Gabriel seeing no injuries on her. Sombra and her started chatting, Gabriel slowly tuning them out as he got lost in his own thoughts.

It really was rare to see somebody like Lúcio, especially considering his backstory. He'd expected Lúcio to be vengeful, holding a grudge against Satya for being part of Viskhar; but no, he just saw him last week repairing her arm-though Satya didn't look too happy about him being the only one available at the time of night. And there was his career as a field medic; he always threw himself into danger, Gabriel recalling the battle. He would call Lúcio stupid for rushing head-on, but he knew that Lúcio was far from stupid; he rushed in when a reason presented itself, and from he's seen, those reasons were right.

That moment with the sniper, where he held Lúcio as he waited for Amélie to shoot them down. The panic he felt when he saw the glint of the scope and the sudden adrenaline that shot through him when he saw who it was aiming it towards. He hasn't felt fear strike through him that hard with anybody but Sombra and Amélie. When Lúcio was pressed against him, he could hear the DJ's heartbeat, the fast song it produced. Oh, he would love to hear it again, but slower.

He smelled the scent of coffee and sugar on the battlefield, for that second they were hiding behind the rock. He wondered why it persisted all the way back to base. And the final question that was nagging at his brain...

"Yo, Gabe, you've been awfully quiet. Something wrong?" Sombra asked, Amélie leaning forward from her chair. Gabriel took a deep breath, seeing Lúcio busy talking with Angela.

"... He successfully linked with me. It was short, but he did."

"Who?"

"Lúcio." He heard Sombra gasp as Amélie tensed up, the two glancing over at Lúcio and back at him. "It was brief, but I felt the speed boost and I heard his thoughts."

"What...?" Amélie shut her mouth as Lúcio came over, waving.

"Heya Widow! You got anything that needs to be patched up?" She shook her head, Lúcio going to the computer and pulling up a few screens to get to work. They quickly linked souls, Amélie checking her nails, Sombra getting some hacking screens out while Gabriel leaned against the chair and looked around the room.

" _Are you absolutely sure that he linked with you?_ "

" _He was listening to the speed song without playing it outloud and I felt it's effects. I heard his voice in my head, Amélie._ "

" _Maybe he was speaking to you but you thought it was in your head._ "

" _I know what I heard and what I thought. Even if that was the case, that doesn't explain how the hell I got the speed boost without Lúcio playing the music aloud!_ "

" _But we're the only ones that can link with you! Last time somebody tried your soul nearly killed them!_ " Lúcio took some of the files on his desk, sorting them into the drawers. He wheeled out of the medical bay, Gabriel guessing to go fix or put on a working set of prosthetics.

" _Sombra's right. Nobody should be able to link with you._ "

" _But he did. Even if it was for a few seconds, he did._ "   
\-----------------  
Gabriel stretched out across the bench, staring up at the stars. Crickets softly chirped as fireflies danced in the grass next to him, a few resting along the rose bushes. He gently thumbed the strings on his guitar, letting the notes soothe his bundle of nerves and thoughts.

Somebody other than Sombra and Amélie managed to link with him and live. Lúcio did. He did and lived, somehow. Gabriel wondered if it really just his imagination, that the speed boost was just adrenaline and that Lúcio really was talking. It was a reasonable explanation.

But he didn't want to take that as truth.

Gabriel stared up at the stars, continuing to softly play a little melody. He wanted to know. He wanted to know if he has finally found another person he can link with. Somebody that he won't kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle scenes aren't my forte, and next chapter we're hitting up the songs again. I couldn't think of a good chapter title.


	11. Let's Get Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes out to celebrate, Gabriel and Lúcio have a shot contest and then sing to each other, and Amélie gets everybody home in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters to write so far, mostly because I enjoy writing short one-off no plot stories. A little break from the story to have some fun, been dying to write this one out. First attempt at adding art and images, hope it isn't too bad!

"And... you're free to go!" Lúcio confirmed, checking over Sombra one more time and patting her shoulder; he bent back as she threw her arms up in victory with a holler, stumbling back to avoid getting smacked in the face.

"Finally!" She ran over to the clothes left by Amélie, almost tearing the patient gown straight off and changing right away into her normal outfits as Lúcio organized her medical files away. He filed the papers into the cabinet, thumbing through the others to make sure everything was organized.

"Don't go too hard in the shooting range, you're not up for any missions soon, and generally don't do anything extreme." He explained, closing the file drawer as Sombra tugged on her shoes. "Nothing too strenuous, take it easy on gym day-"

"Is alcohol allowed?" She piped up, Lúcio blinking and turning to her, taken aback.

"... Why?"

"Jesse, Gabby, Amé and I were planning on going out to the bar tonight to celebrate Jesse coming back from recon, me getting released, and the victory two days ago." Well, Sombra was basically completely finished with recovering from her surgery, she was at legal age, and he remembered Jesse saying how the bar nights were a thing that they did every once in a while. "So... am I clear to drink alcohol?" Lúcio ran through his mental list of things to check off for getting wasted, Sombra coming up clean.

"From a medical standpoint... I guess?"

"Jesse wanted me to tell you we're going out tonight." That's right, Jesse did say that he'd give him the heads up when they were going to their next meet up. "Want to come along?"

"Me?" Sombra nodded, fixing her hair and stretching her arms.

"Yeah, you. Who else?" She grinned, Lúcio scratching the back of his head. "C'mon, it'll be great!"

"I don't know... this seems like you guys little friend group. Think it's going to be awkward with me."

"You're part of our friend group, are you not?" She tilted her head, crossing her arms. "You're Gabby's personal medic, for starters. You saved my ass from dying, saved his ass from getting shot, listened to my complaints, and actually managed to fix Gabby's soul for a little bit." She smiled, holding her hand out. "We can even add you managing to give him a temporary fix on the celebratory list! Not to mention you've been hanging out with us for quite a while now. Free open seat at the counter, want to join?"

"What time is it?"

"We meet up in Amé's room and pile into her car at 9." There were no appointments scheduled after 6PM, his paperwork was all filed away and done, and his next song for Gabriel was almost complete. It was going to be extremely late over on Hana's side, so he can't talk with her for the night. At the moment, the mission with the chip was on hold until Winston and Satya figure out how either the chip could work or devise a plan to get it before Talon begins producing more; that was going to take a while to map out the basement of the building, primarily the vents. At the moment there weren't any concerts or meetings he needed to attend to, and his next album was ready to go. So in terms of business and work, he was clear for tonight.

When  _was_  the last time he went out to a bar? Or partied in a night club? Rooting through his memories, Lúcio realized the most recent one he could remember was three  years ago, when he first started his world tour. He did a lot of partying at clubs when he started out his music career, block parties in the morning, clubs and DJing at night. While keeping the crowd hyped and energized, he earned free drinks from the bartender to keep his energy up; course, when the whole Viskhar situation began, he had to hold off the partying, then DJed one last time at his favorite club before doing his world tour.

Damn, it's been a while since he relaxed and just enjoyed a night out...

"Well?" Lúcio looked at his desk, looking back at Sombra's hand. "C'mon, that work ain't going anywhere." She was right. His work wasn't running anywhere, and tonight his schedule was going to just consist of him working on a few songs.

Yeah, he can let go for a little bit tonight. He took Sombra's hand, shaking it with a smile.

"Save me a seat, I'm coming along."   
\------------  
"I don't know what to wear." Lúcio groaned, Hana sighing and opening up a bag of chips.

" _It's just a bar meet, Lú. They ain't the paparazzi, dress how you want! You went out with Reaper to town._ "

"But this is my first time going out with all of them. Reaper and I went out because we both needed some fresh air, this is different!" He whined, head rested on the table as Hana took a sip of soda, rolling her eyes.

" _Casual! Just dress like you normally do when you go out!_ "

"But what if it's too casual? I don't want to be rude to them!"

" _How about the Jazzy outfit? That one is cute!_ "

"The watch and tie make it way too formal."

" _Color variants of your usual shirt?_ "

"Way too casual." Fighting back and forth, Hana opened up a second bag of chips as Lúcio looked like he was going to start losing hair due to stress. She finished off her soda, gesturing to Lúcio's closet.

" _Here, let me design an outfit for you. Show me your clothes._ " Moving the screen over to the closet, Lúcio opened it up and let Hana look over the clothes. She rubbed her chin in thought, eyes lighting up as she set her eyes on a particular shirt. " _The audio medic shirt or I'm sending my agent over there to make you wear it!_ " Hana yelled, Lúcio shrugging and changing into it. It was a yellow shirt with 'audio medic' written across it in cursive, music notes and healing pluses lining the edges. He rooted through his closet for a pair of pants, Hana suggesting to go for a pair of plain green shorts with a frog pin stuck on the top left; it's been there since he bought it, and he sure as hell ain't removing it anytime soon. He put that on.

"How should I do my hair? The big beads? Stars? Tie them up?" He asked, hearing Hana munching away at chips as she contemplated.

" _Down, keep them down. Do a pattern of green-yellow-green-yellow of the big beads._ " Lúcio sat down and began to attach them carefully, making each one was secure on tight; he didn't want any to fall out and ruin the whole outfit.

"It's a bit chilly outside, what jacket should I wear?" Hana scanned his wardrobe, slowly munching on a chip.

" _You're looking real bright, so we should get a dark jacket... do you have the ones with the little pins?_ " Lúcio attached the last bead on, shaking his head a little to get comfortable with them. Going through the closet, he put a dark green jacket on, little pins attached to the sleeves. A healing plus, his frog icon, a music note... Lúcio made a mental note to ask his manager if they made any new pins for his merchandise that he could take. " _Oh oh! You have to wear the pair with all the stickers! It fits the jacket!_ "

"I'm trusting you on this."

" _When have I ever disappointed you?_ " Hana grinned, Lúcio picking up a pair of simpler prosthetics from the bottom of his closet. Down the leg was stickers of the Overwatch heroes, Lúcio noticing that he was missing a few. He should ask Orisa for a little sticker of her supercharger. Disconnecting his current set, he put the legs on, manually adjusting it; he heard them lock in place, a little tingle rushing up his thighs as the sensors activated and his nerves connected.

"Alright fashionista, what's next?"

" _Green sneakers. You're going to be drunk, so the skates are a no-go._ "

"I can skate decently while tipsy!" He got his pair of sneakers out, putting them on and tying the laces into a neat bow.

" _Have you ever stated while drunk?_ "

"Not yet. But that is on my bucket list." Hana snickered, Lúcio stretching his arms and legs to get comfortable in the outfit. "Makeup?"

" _I think your natural beauty is gorgeous enough. Also, when you reach the crying stage of drinking, that shit is going to smear._ " Hana looked around the room, naming out the accessories that she insisted were absolutely necessary. Lúcio clipped on a pair of little earrings, put in the green earbuds with the frog connector, and put on light green thin glasses. He held one earbud out as he went to the mirror, posing; he whistled in awe.

"... Damn. This does look good." Hana smiled smugly as Lúcio posed again, looking at his entire outfit.

" _Told you I don't disappoint._ " Checking the time, Lúcio gave his outfit one last look before giving Hana the double thumbs up.

"Thanks, man!"

" _No problem! Go and get wasted tonight! Within reason, of course._ "

"You know it!"   
\--------------  
Gabriel hung out in Amélie's room, Jesse out for a smoke break. He stayed in his signature hoodie, jeans, beanie and boots, ignoring Amélie's attempts to get him to change into something a little less casual. Lúcio's songs played in his ears, a compilation of tracks to keep his normal form up until Lúcio could compose another big track.

"Jesse is going in that cowboy motif so don't even try to convince to me." He said, braiding a section of her hair on the left, then on the right; he twisted a little section under the braids, bring both together and securing it with a ponytail holder.

"That is true." Amélie sat still as Gabriel began to braid the rest of her hair, Sombra leaning over from the dressed.

"Why don't you try to convince him to try to change clothes?"

"I don't do things I know is futile."

"I'm hurt, Amélie." Jesse stuck his head in from the balcony, pretending to shed a tear as Sombra gasped loudly. Twisting and tucking it into the connected braids, Gabriel slid bobby pins into their place as he held everything in place. He picked up a jeweled spider hairpin, securing it on the updo as the finishing touch. Amélie looked at herself in the mirror, smiling and running her hand along the sides of her head. "You may say that I dress way too casual, but you go way too formal." Jesse said, leaning against the doorway.

"I have standards." Amélie said back, getting up from the chair as Gabriel put all the hair accessories away. She wore a deep purple pencil dress designed with one big spider-web pattern. The belt around her waist had a black widow as the buckle-custom designed by Gabriel, no less. Four-inch indigo heels, paired with her French chignon and jeweled necklace, Gabriel would have guessed she was going to a business party instead of a bar hangout.

"Looking absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, though!" Sombra complimented, just finishing up her signature purple wings. As she got up to check herself in the mirror next to Amélie, Jesse and Gabriel glanced at each other and back at them.

Absolute complete opposites.

Sombra was rocking a crop top with her signature skull along with ripped shorts, a chain going from the front to back. Her hair was kept flopped to the side, buckled boots that reached halfway up her calves really bringing the outfit together. Simple, yet suited her style nicely. The outfit colors matched her arms and legs, and in Sombra's opinion that was always a must have. 

Practically the only thing they had in common was that they both had some heel attached to their footwear and that they both wore purple.

"Oh, hello Lúcio!" Jesse greeted, tipping his hat towards outside the room. Gabriel put his earbuds away, seeing the black mist around his soul settled at the bottom. Good. "Yeah, we're going. C'mon, let's go!" Following Jesse out, Gabriel looked over Sombra to look at what Lúcio's outfit was.

He felt a little regret that he didn't dress up a bit. Just a bit.

Piling into Amélie's car, she took the wheel as Jesse and Sombra dove for the passenger seat, Jesse managing to stick his foot in first and thus winning the competition. Lúcio sat in the middle between Sombra and Gabriel in the back, Amélie informing Athena they were all going out before driving off into town.

As Gabriel looked out the window ignoring Sombra and Jesse's hot debate over Hawaiian pizza, he glanced over to Lúcio who was scrolling through his social media, bobbing his head to his music. The DJ was dressed quite fashionably in Gabriel's opinion, the sticker-prosthetics matching the pin design of the jacket. It was a simple outfit, casual with a vintage flair.

He liked it. He was also wondering why he was smelling coffee and sugar again.

Lúcio focused on responding to his fans and looking through his new fanart, trying to not make it obvious his glances at Gabriel. He was right, the Reaper, the commander of Blackwatch, tactical master and strategist Gabriel Reyes smelled like fucking pumpkin spice. He pulled off the beanie and hoodie look effortlessly, Lúcio wondering what it was like to run his hands through those curls peeking out underneath the beanie. Has Sombra, Jesse, or Amélie ever done that...?

Shit, now he wants to do that.

"So what's the bar like?" He asked, breaking up Sombra's threats to use up all of Jesse's credit cards.

"Oh, it's an old friend of mine. I pay em' when we want to hang out, so we get it all to ourselves."

"Really?"

"It's a small n' cozy bar. Got a little stage and microphone too, quite popular when we're not reserving it." Jesse smiled. "One of our favorite places to hang out."

"And not just because we get drunk." Sombra added, Amélie pulling up to the parking lot and stopping to let everybody out.

"So your friend serves the drinks?" Lúcio asked, blinking as Sombra, Jesse, and Gabriel went in quickly. Amélie parked her car and locked it, walking to the doors; Lúcio followed and went in, feeling how homely the place's atmosphere was. It looked pretty traditional with the wooden furniture, photographs, and warm lights. Amélie went behind the counter and started up a little speaker, connecting her phone to it; a gentle, relaxing instrumental melody played throughout the bar, Lúcio feeling right at home as he sat down at the counter.

He then realized who was behind the counter.

"... You serve the drinks?" Amélie poured two glasses of whiskey, sliding it over to Gabriel and Jesse. She quickly made a strawberry-mango margarita for Sombra, Lúcio watching as she topped off the drink with a mango slice before sliding it over, turning to him.

"Yep."

"You're not going to like... assassinate us by secretly poisoning our drinks are you?"

"If I could do that, those three would be long dead by now with how much babysitting I have to do." She began to clean out the blender as the trio began to chat away and catch up, Lúcio listening to only snippets and pieces. "Well, what do you want?"

"... Got caipirinha?" Amélie looked up a bit surprised, preparing the drink and sliding it to Lúcio.

"Didn't expect you to drink something that strong?" Lúcio took a sip, looking at Amélie with a confused expression. "40%. Thought you were the more light types."

"How do you know so much about alcohol anyway?" Amélie pointed to the three, refilling their glasses before returning to Lúcio, filling up a glass of soda for her.

"I don't drink, doesn't do well for my heart rate. And somebody needed to serve drinks that wasn't going to start experimenting." She gestured to herself, sipping the soda. "Just read some books on it and got a few pointers from Jesse's friend."

"What do they usually get?" Looking over, he was surprised to see Jesse already getting a tad bit tipsy. He thought that the cowboy would have a higher alcohol tolerance.

"Jesse usually gets beer, but hits the whiskey here and there if he wants to get drunk fast." Amélie swirled the ice cubes around her soda. "Sombra likes margaritas, especially strawberry mango. And Gabriel usually drinks whiskey, but he gets tequila or a cocktail here and there." As they continued to chat and Lúcio began to finish up his first glass of caipirinha, Amélie began to smile again. If she was smiling and somebody wasn't getting injured, Lúcio suspected something was afoot.

Wait, did she poison his drink?!

"Think you can beat Gabriel at shots?"

Oh, good. He wasn't going to die of poison, but of alcohol poisoning.

"Shots?" Gabriel turned his head in their direction as he heard the word, Amélie standing up straight.

"He's the current champion of our friend group. Course, he doesn't have much competition."

"Excuse you, I'm the champion in both Blackwatch and Talon!" Gabriel corrected, Amélie continuing.

"Five shots of whiskey. Jesse never made it to number four and Sombra slows down after number three." Lúcio ran down his mental list again about the dangers of taking shots that fast, especially for low-tolerance. But then again, he was in the thick of the night clubs when he DJed for them. He wondered if his record was still framed in his favorite club; has anybody beaten it yet? "Think you can beat Gabriel?" Amélie asked again.

"Only if there's a trash can next to the table because I'm not letting go of my medical morals." Oh god, this was not a good idea. Lúcio knew that he's going to feel fine for about five minutes before he forgets the rest of the night and wakes up with the worst hangover ever and lie in bed all day. It's been three years since he competed!

 _Go and get wasted tonight!_ That's what Hana said, right? Well, it has been a while since he took a break. Whatever happens after this, Lúcio knows there's a jar of pickles in the fridge on base. But this was a bad idea.

This was a terrible idea at a medical and work standpoint. But... he wasn't a medic right now and his work won't be running off anytime soon.

Fuck it. He lived his life on the edge and if he dies from this, Angela was on speed dial and Satya can provide the teleporter.

Amélie lined up the glasses, Lúcio glancing to his side at Gabriel as Sombra got ready the countdown.

"Don't go easy on me."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Three, two, one, GO!" Grabbing the first and slamming it as fast as possible down, Lúcio almost choked at the burn down his throat. As the second and third went down, he started realizing how horrible of an idea this really was. The fourth went down, Lúcio thinking about how if they added bright neon lights, ear-blasting music, and a giant crowd, he would be having déjà vu. He slammed the fifth one back and smacked the glass onto the counter, widening his eyes as Gabriel did the same. They both hit their glass at the same time onto the counter, Sombra and Jesse staring at them with shock while Amélie got to cleaning the shot glasses.

"... Oh shit." Jesse whispered.

Oh shit was right, because his throat burned and he really needed some water to make sure his liver wasn't going to die on him right then and there. As if she read his mind, Amélie slid a glass of water over to both of them, Lúcio taking a welcome sip and tried to calm his breaths downs to not throw everything up into the trash can.

Fuck, that was worse than half the battles he fought in the past year.

"Impressive." Gabriel smiled at him, holding up the glass of water. "Never had somebody do a draw."

"Compete with me when I get back to partying, this was me after a three year break." Lúcio smiled back, taking another sip of water before returning to his drink. Pride bubbled in his chest as he saw how dumbfounded Sombra and Jesse were, Gabriel moving to chat with him as they melted into a debate over who won. The night stretched on, Amélie keeping tab on what drinks they ordered and making sure the four didn't do anything stupid or result in damage of private property. Lúcio laughed along with the wild stories of Jesse's shenanigans with Genji, smiling at Gabriel whenever he started to tell a story. But something still bugged at his mind.

Shit, he really wanted to know.

"Hey man, what soap do you use?" Gabriel looked at him, Lúcio sipping his caipirinha. "You smell really good."

"... Do I?"

"Yeah, it's like Halloween." Lúcio giggled, leaning towards Gabriel. "It's really funny, because I thought you would use some cologne like wood pine or cedar or whatever bull they advertise."

"I smell like Halloween? That's a compliment in my book." They laughed, turning towards the stage as they heard the microphone feedback. Jesse has stumbled on, looking to Amélie to start up a song; Gabriel and Amélie both took out earplugs, Lúcio wondering if he should raise the volume of the music in his earbuds.

He spent the next three minutes blasting music to drown out whatever Jesse was... singing...? Was that legally defined as singing or just plain screaming with some random voice cracks? Amélie was pulling out a book, sipping away at her soda. Sombra was cheering Jesse on, the only one seemingly enjoying his song, if Jesse was singing one...

When Sombra gave a big cheer and clap, Lúcio lowered his music while Amélie and Gabriel popped the earplugs out. Gabriel slid out of his seat, high-fiving Jesse as he made his way onto the stage.

"Oh god, him too?" Lúcio looked through his songs to find a rock one to drown out the next round of screaming. Amélie lowered his phone, shaking her head.

"Gabriel's pretty good at singing while drunk, it's just the type of song that he sings is different." She assured, starting the melody up. Lúcio recognized the jazzy style, taking his earbuds out to properly enjoy the song. There was definitely some piano in there, a... clarinet? Oboe? Whatever it was, it sounded old-fashioned, but he liked indulging in the classics sometimes. Did this count as classic, jazz?

" _Like an earthquake, starting to roll, I felt my world shake, out of control!_ " Oh damn, Amélie wasn't lying. Gabriel was actually quite wonderful to listen to! He cradled the microphone, swaying back and forth. " _Like a world war starting to brew..._ " Lúcio took a sip of his drink again, continuing to watch Gabriel. " _Baby, it's just you!_ " Gabriel looked straight at him, giving a little wink; he choked on his drink, coughing and grabbing the glass of water.

What the hell was that?

" _Like a cyclone, wild and extreme!_ " He hopped off the stage, disconnecting the microphone from the stand. " _I got my mind blown, stalking your dreams! Waking up without a clue..._ " Lúcio tried to distract himself with the many bottles of wine along the shelves, but Gabriel's voice was coming closer. " _Cause baby, it's just you._ " The chair next to him creaked as Gabriel slid right in, Lúcio realizing that Amélie was smiling. Oh no. " _You leave me breathless, weak in the knees! I'm feeling reckless, pardon me please_."

Oh pardoned. Definitely pardoned.

" _The fallout's blowing through, but baby, it's just you._ " Gabriel crossed over to him, Lúcio feeling his back press against the counter as he leaned in. " _Help me, help me, rescue my heart!_ _Save me, save me, from falling apart!_ " He sang with a little laugh, Lúcio laughing as well. Oh, he was singing literally. He was his personal medic, after all- " _Take me, take me, baby I'm sure..._ " Was he being literal or metaphorical now? " _You've got the power, you've got the cure!_ " Gabriel sang, Lúcio trying to decide whether or not he was being literal, metaphorical, both, or neither while ignoring how goddamn close Gabriel was.

He could smell the whiskey in his breath. It paired really nicely with the pumpkin scent. Lúcio froze as Gabriel leaned ever closer, deep red eyes staring into his. Was his eyes always so pretty or has he never gotten this close to notice?

" _Like a train wreck, jumping the track or a card deck, missing a jack._ " Gabriel suddenly pulled away, Lúcio letting go of the breath he didn't even know was holding. Scrambling for his phone, he pulled up Hana in his contacts. " _What's the queen of hearts to do?_ "

" _Cause baby, it's just you!_ " His hand was suddenly grabbed, the phone clattering onto the counter as Lúcio stumbled across the bar floor, widening his eyes as he realized he was holding Gabriel's hand. " _Help me, help me, rescue my heart! Save me, save me, from falling apart!_ " Spinning him around the floor, Lúcio tried to make sense of where his feet were when he felt the dip, Gabriel's hand tightening on his waist. " _Take me, take me, baby I'm sure, you've got the power, you've got the cure!_ "

Amélie looked down at Lúcio's phone that was vibrating furiously, picking it up. She read through the rapid fire messages.

"Best leave her in suspense." Amélie smiled, putting Lúcio's phone back down and letting it continue vibrating across the counter.

" _Like a mushroom cloud in the sky, I felt my world stop, waving goodbye!_ " Gabriel lifted Lúcio back up, going straight back to dancing-or attempt at dancing as Lúcio tried to not tangle his feet. Thank god he wasn't wearing skates, he would've never been able to stay upright. " _Radiating through and through, baby, it's just you!_ "

He's coming in again. Lúcio, you're backing up against a wall. There's nowhere to go.

" _Radiating through and through, oh baby it's just, baby it's just, baby it's just..._ " His back pressed against the wall, Lúcio's breaths quickening as Gabriel leaned in, eyes wide. " _Baby it's just you..._ " He could feel Gabriel's breaths on his own lips, his heart pounding in his chest. Oh jesus, what was he doing-

Gabriel pulled away to put the microphone back onto the stand, Sombra and Jesse loudly cheering and hooting as Amélie clapped. Stumbling back into his seat, he saw that he had 23 messages from Hana.

"Amélie, I'm going next."

_Lúcio sit down you're drunk. Sombra has her phone out, she's definitely recording this and using it for blackmail later._

"Yeah, I'm singing."

_No you're not, sit down and just talk to Hana. Enjoy your caipirinha, some water, and the night okay?_

"That song. Absolutely, yes."

_Lúcio sit down right now, you're drunk. You are not going up there and singing a song to Gabriel because you want to one-up him._

"Yep, thank you!"

**_LÚCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW DON'T EVEN TOUCH THE MICROPHONE THIS ISN'T YOUR EARLY TWENTIES_ **

He grinned as the song began to play, Gabriel raising a brow at the sudden trumpets and strong beat, wondering why Sombra and Jesse were snickering like teenagers and Amélie with an amused grin across her face.

" _Turn it up!_ " Lúcio asked, Amélie obliging. He shook his hips to the music, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it across a table. Taking the microphone off the stand already, Lúcio began to sing. " _Somebody save your soul 'cause you've been sinning in this city, I know!_ " Well, he knew that Lúcio could beatbox fast, apparently he could also sing fast. Then again, you have to talk fast to keep the crowd entertained. He took a sip of whiskey. " _Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control! You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold!_ " Lúcio looked right at him, giving a wink; he tried to ignore how hard his throat was burning as he almost choked on the sip. " _I want the good life, every good night you're a hard one to hold! 'Cause you don't even know..._ " Lúcio hopped off the stage, hips continuing to sway to the song.

He certainly knew how to stay on rhythm, even while drunk. Gabriel had to hand it to Lúcio, never missing a beat no matter what the situation is like.

" _I can make your hands clap!_ " Lúcio clapped five times precisely to the song, twirling around the bar. " _Said I can make your hands clap!_ " Another five perfect claps, Sombra and Jesse doing it as well; though they were slightly behind Lúcio's. Gabriel focused back on his drink, blinking as he felt Lúcio grab his shoulder and turn him around to face him. " _Somebody save your soul 'cause you've been sinning in this city, I know! Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control!_ " Lúcio sang towards him, his eyes glittering with mischief as he slammed his hand down onto Gabriel's chair, trapping him between him and the bar. Gabriel felt a tinge of fear shoot up his spine as Lúcio did so, wanting to glare at Jesse for snickering. " _You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold!_ " When he did try to turn his head to tell Sombra to put the damn phone down, Lúcio turned his head back of focus on him. " _I want your sex and your affection when they're holdin' you close..._ " Lúcio whispered, trailing his hand down Gabriel's chest.

He never really realized the energy behind those sparking brown eyes and lips. He also didn't notice how full Lúcio's lips were, until they were whispering in his ear. Goddamn, the DJ had a great singing voice while drunk.

" _'Cause you don't even know!_ " Lúcio pulled back, Gabriel taking a deep breath as he freed him from between them. Shit, he has forgotten how hot it gets when the alcohol really starts kicking in. And he was definitely sweating, though he knows that Amélie kept the AC blasting so what the hell was he sweating from? " _I can make your hands clap!_ " Five claps, Sombra managing to keep up with Lúcio. " _Said I can make your hands clap!_ " Gabriel managed to keep up with the first two, blinking as Lúcio stopped shaking his hips and lowered the microphone away from his lips. The music softened from the upbeat craze, Lúcio looking at him once more. " _Every night when the stars come out... Am I the only living soul around?_ "

Oh god he was sauntering back. Should he move to another chair? Stay where he was? Why the hell was Amélie scrolling through Lúcio's phone?

" _Need to believe you could hold me down..._ " Lúcio slid almost too smoothly into the seat next to Gabriel, resting his elbow on the counter as he reached behind Gabriel's head. He felt Lúcio gently running his fingers along the back of the beanie, staring into his now half-lidded brown eyes.

Shit. They were insanely pretty. Gabriel wondered how the hell was Lúcio still single. Wait, was he single? 

" _'Cause I'm in need of somethin' good right now!_ " Pressing his head forward hard, Gabriel felt his breath stop as Lúcio was centimeters from him, almost managing to taste the caipirinha from Lúcio's breaths. " _We could be screamin' till the sun comes out... and when we wake we'd be the only sound..._ " Soft whispers enticing him, Gabriel thanking god that he didn't have a heartbeat-if he did, he would've heard it thumping loud and clear. With how close Lúcio was, he half expected it to carry over to the speakers. " _Get on my knees and say a prayer to James Brown... That I can make your hands clap!_ " Just like last time, Lúcio disappeared off the seat, making distance between them once more. Gabriel almost wanted to complain. " _That I can make your hands clap!_ " Lúcio sang, dancing a little as Sombra cheered him on excitedly. As the scent of coffee and sugar disappeared, the realization hit Gabriel straight in the face.

Lúcio smelled like coffee and sugar. He smelled like a goddamn coffee shop in the evening.

" _That I can make your hands clap!_ " Jesse cheered, Gabriel giving a little clap as the music began to speed up once more. " _My flesh is searchin' for your worst and best, don't ever deny!_ " As he watched Lúcio shake his hips, he wondered how much it would hurt if he felt those hit his hips. With how much power Lúcio froze his legs at, Gabriel could only imagine the damage he could do on the dance floor. " _I'm like a stranger, gimme me danger, all your wrongs and your rights!_ " He gasped as Lúcio grabbed his hand and yanked him forward.

Wait he didn't want to be on the dance floor! He was content to just watching!

 _"Secrets on Broadway to the freeway, you're a keeper of crimes!_ " Twisting and turning him around with skill, Gabriel felt dizzy as Lúcio directed him across the bar with only one hand that was surprisingly strong. The DJ just never stopped surprising him. " _Fear no conviction, grapes of wrath can only sweeten your wine!_ " He stumbled as Lúcio let go of him for one spin, landing perfectly back onto his seat.

Huh. That was convenient.

 _"But you don't even know... I can make your hands clap!_ " Jesse, Sombra, and Amélie all matched Lúcio's tempo, Lúcio smiling wide. " _Said I can make your hands clap!_ " He managed to land down all five, Sombra giving a little victorious cheer. As the music turned down, Gabriel half considered to make a move on Lúcio, but found himself getting cornered again. " _Every night when the stars come out... Am I the only living soul around?_ "

How the hell was Lúcio this smooth while drunk? He was stumbling around like Jesse after a night out when he sang, and here he's easily sliding straight into his lap and staying there!

Gabriel wanted to look to Amélie for help or some sober guidance, but Lúcio made sure his focus was on him.

 _"_ _Need to believe you could hold me down, 'cause I'm in need of somethin' good right now~!_ " One hand pinned his arm against the bar, Lúcio leaning in close. Gabriel felt himself sweating again, the scent of sweet sugar and coffee all around him. He wasn't sure if he was drunk in a bar or in a coffee shop, but what he was sure was the frog resting his knee right between his legs. " _We could be screamin' till the sun comes out, and when we wake we'd be the only sound!_ " Lúcio grabbed his hand tight, Gabriel gulping. " _Get on my knees and say a prayer to James Brown that I can make your hands clap!_ " He leapt off the seat, taking Gabriel with him.

Shit, he was back onto the dance floor. The prayer he was doing was that he doesn't get hit by Lúcio's hips, in fear it would result in his getting dislocated.

 _"_ _That I can make your hands clap!_ " He was spinning around the bar like nobody's business. Gabriel wondered how well Lúcio could control the dance floor in his prime. " _That I can make your hands clap!_ " Giving him a little push once more, Gabriel landed against the wall, Lúcio pinning his arm and pressing against his chest. " _That I can make your hands clap!_ " Was that Lúcio's knee pressing up between his legs or was that the alcohol kicking in extra hard? Lúcio leaned in, puckering his lips. " _So can I get a hand clap?_ " He booped him on the nose, giving a little giggle before stepping away, the song ending.

Gabriel had to take a minute to get his bearings together and try to calm his nerves from rocketing.

Lúcio went back to the stage to put the microphone away, Sombra and Jesse were clapping furiously as Amélie set down Lúcio's phone back onto the counter. Gabriel sat back down in his seat.

He half expected his heart to start beating again because goddamn that performance made him feel  _alive_. He was too busy caught in the moment of cheering on Lúcio's performance to notice that he hasn't even started decaying yet, despite it being hours since they left base.   
\-------------  
Amélie watched as Jesse for once made it back to his room in one piece, carefully adjusting Sombra on her back; she heard the thump of Jesse's body either hitting the bed or the floor to sleep. She passed by Lúcio's room, peeking inside; well, he was sprawled across the bed snoring, silk scarf partially on. Hopefully that stays for the rest of the time he's sleeping. Poking her head into Gabriel's room, she smiled as she saw him sleeping away. Alright, everybody made it back home in one piece and are in bed.

Going to Sombra's room and setting her onto the bed, she looked around for the teddy bear; they left it at her place back in Mexico! She'll send a request to Satya for a request of the small teleporter, or see if any mission involving going down to El Dorado would let somebody stop by. She stuffed a plush of Sombra's skull into Sombra's arms to substitute, spotting her phone poking out of her pant pocket. Well, don't want that getting damaged while sleeping. Taking it out, Amélie leaned against the wall as she went to Sombra's photo gallery, tapping the videos.

All sent to her phone, and all permanently deleted on Sombra's phone.

What happens at the bar stays at the bar because these guys usually forget everything that happens after the second round, but she needed some memorabilia of tonight's show. It was just too special to simply let it only exist in her head.

Amélie smiled to herself as she set Sombra's phone on the nightstand charging, shutting the door quietly. Taking out her phone, she pulled up her messages.

She walked off to her room, setting an alarm in the morning to make a quick run for aspirin, make breakfast, and make sure nobody throws out the pickle jar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song #1 is "Baby It's Just You" by Lynda Carter.  
> Song #2 is "Handclap" by Fitz and The Tantrums.  
> 


	12. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangover fix and they have a sleepover.

_Oh yeah, this is another reason why you stopped partying._

_Shut it, I don't need snark this early on._

_You really shouldn't have done that shot contest._

_Don't remind me. I know. But I need to hold my pride._

_Your pride isn't worth this._

_It was absolutely worth it, now shut up and let me suffer in peace._

_You're goddamn reckless._

_When am I not? I'll talk to you when I'm actually working, now shut up._

Lúcio groaned as his eyes fluttered open, seeing the sun already shining through his blinds and casting streaks across his room; judging by how bright it was and how his room wasn't dark, he guessed it to be a little afternoon. He didn't even want to move a single muscle in fear that he was going to vomit last night's contents all over his bed and he did NOT want to clean that up. His head was absolutely pounding, Lúcio whining and rolling over to stare at the ceiling instead of the drool stain on his pillow; Rejuvenescência playing softly throughout the room helped only a little bit to ease his killer headache, but he still felt like he smashed his head against concrete. God, hopefully he could sneak some aspirin without Angela noticing... As he tried to get his bearings together, a loud growl told him what he really needed. 

He was starving, he wanted food, he  _needed_ food. He felt like he could scarf down one of Reinhardt's dinners just by himself in thirty seconds, or clear out a giant buffet with ease. His stomach growled loudly again, Lúcio whining and putting his hand on it. The hunger reminded him that he was also extremely thirsty and that he forgot to put more water bottles on his nightstand. Oh jeez, he was way unprepared for this... It's been too long. What even happened last night? He dressed, went to the bar, got a caipirinha, drank a little, chatted with Amélie, had a shot contest with Gabriel, and... 

And... 

Oh no. He can't remember what happened next. He can remember debating with himself that if he did the shot contest, he won't remember anything that happened afterwards; he vaguely remembered some singing and dancing, taking off his jacket at some point during the night since he wasn't wearing it at the moment. It was slung across his chair, and Lúcio knew that he would not be able to take his jacket off and sling it that neatly across the chair last night. Hm... Didn't he text Hana or something? He felt around the bed for his phone, managing to fish it out under his blanket. He opened it up, wincing at the sudden brightness and turning it down. Squinting at the messages, he wondered why the most recent message from her was a picture of the view from her hotel, sent yesterday afternoon; nothing from last night, or in the wee hours of the morning. 

But he could've sworn he texted her at least once through the entire night... It was only reasonable that he would tell her what was going on at least once. Did he really not text her...? 

" **Agent Lúcio, you are awake?** " Athena came over the intercom, Lúcio groaning and giving something that he was pretty sure sounded like a yes. " **Agent Widowmaker has told me to inform you that she has made lunch.** " Oh! Amélie made lunch? He didn't expect her to do something so. " **She would like to know if you would like to eat it either in your room or go down to the dining room yourself.** " He shouldn't inconvenience her... 

His stomach growled again. He tried to decide whether or not to listen to his splitting headache and just lie in bed for the entire day, or actually try to fix his extremely hungry stomach. Well, food would help with both, and it would make him feel a lot better... Stomach it is. 

"Tell her to give me five... I'll go down." Slowly sitting up, he nearly flopped back down as a wave of nausea hit him in the face, Lúcio holding his stomach down as he dashed over to the bathroom; bashing open the door, he grabbed the nearest hairtie sitting on the sink and messily held his dreads up as he leaned over the toilet and threw up. 

At least it wasn't on the bed... But he still felt awful. 

After he emptied all the contents from his stomach into the toilet and wiped his mouth, Lúcio got up and flushed, groaning and going to the mirror. He fixed his dreads again, making it look presentable; splashing his face with cold water, it was a decent wake-up call to fix the hazy state his mind was in. Changing out of last night's clothes, he got out his most comfortable shirt, big and made of cotton that hung off his shoulder and a pair of sweatpants. He didn't dare try to disconnect his sticker-plastered prosthetics, in fear that he might accidentally break the connections inside or tear off the wrong nerves and spend a day writhing in pain. As he got his earpiece and began to play music, he tried to remember last night's events once more. 

... Nothing. Well, if Amélie made lunch, maybe she was in the dining room too. He'll ask her if anything happened last night, as she was the only one that stayed sober through it all. 

Clipping on dark lenses onto his glasses, he put them on and opened up the door, wincing a little as the bright lights in the hallway made his head hurt a little more; the dark lenses eased the effect a tad bit. Slowly and carefully making his way down the hallways using the walls for support, he managed to reach the dining room without tripping over his own feet or hitting his face against a surface. He was rewarded with a heavenly smell, his stomach growling again to remind him to stuff his face with the lunch Amélie prepared; going up to the counter in front of the stove, he managed to sit onto one of the stools. Amélie was behind the stove, stirring a soup in a pot. 

"Good afternoon, Lúcio." She greeted, Lúcio mumbling a greeting back. "How do you feel?" A groan, Amélie taking the pickle jar out of the fridge and pouring the juice into a shot glass. She set it down in front of Lúcio along with two aspirin pills.  

"Why... Can't I have water?" He whined, resting his head on the counter. 

"It'll fix your hangover faster." 

"I knooooooow... thank you..." Taking the aspirin pills, he put them into his mouth and drank the pickle juice, gagging at the taste. Amélie took a bowl and filled it up with her soup, placing a spoon in and handing it to Lúcio. "How often do you do this?"

"Everytime those guys run out and get drunk, I play mom." Poking at the soup, Lúcio took a sip. 

"This is delicious, Widow!" He complimented, eyes lighting up. 

"Call me Amélie. And thank you." Lúcio immediately dug in, slurping up the noodles and practically inhaling the soup to sate his grumbling stomach. Tilting his head, he looked at the contents a bit more carefully. 

"Chicken noodle?"

"Read somewhere it was good for hangovers." She said, putting the flame on low heat. "Seconds?"

"Absolutely! I love it!" Holding out the bowl, Amélie refilled it and Lúcio dug in again, happily eating away. "How do they repay you? This is amazing, Amélie!" She smiled, stirring the soup again. 

"They let me use them for sniping practice." Lúcio froze mid-slurp as he paled, eyes wide as Amélie smiled at him. She continued to stir, Lúcio suddenly feeling like the soup was not as delicious as it was and his appetite disappearing fast. "Relax. They just pay for the drinks. I don't touch the bill." Sighing in relief, he resumed eating, slower than before to not overwhelm his stomach, even if he wanted to just drink the entire pot. Looking over to the dining room entrance, he wondered where the others would be. Did he just wake up before them? "I delivered their food to them, along with aspirin." Putting the lid on the pot, she turned the fire off and went to the coffee machine, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "They spend the majority of their time in their bedroom, don't worry." He continued watching the entrance as he heard footsteps, surprised as Gabriel came through. "Good afternoon, Gabriel." 

"Good afternoon, Amélie." He waved, going to the coffee pot. Lúcio raised a brow as he saw that Gabriel wasn't wearing any dark shades or was swaying even the slightest, walking around as if it was just another regular day. 

"How..." He raised his arm, Lúcio seeing the smoke and skin flaking off. 

"I can't get drunk in this state, and so I also can't get hungover. Lucky me, I know." Getting a bowl and pouring himself a bowl he leaned against the sink as he ate. "Course, can't remember anything last night." He sipped the soup. "Delicious as usual, Amélie." 

"Thank you." They all ate in relative silence, Lúcio finishing up his bowl and putting it into the sink. 

"Hey Amélie..."

"Did anything weird happen last night?" Gabriel asked, Lúcio nodding. She sipped her cup of coffee, humming and swaying back and forth. Shaking her head, she tapped her fingers along the mug. 

"No, same as always." 

"Really?" Lúcio blinked, raising his head. But he remembered something about singing and dancing... 

"Course, Lúcio, you sang, that was new." Gabriel looked at Amélie from his cup; his legs were far too sore to just have sung last night... he must have danced with somebody. Amélie took another sip, humming quietly. "Sure, there was some dancing, but when you get drunk enough some dancing is bound to happen."

"Did I sing anything... weird?"

"Did I dance with somebody?"

"No, no you two didn't do anything that was significant." 

"... Really?"

"Why would I lie about something like last night's drunken festivities?" She rolled her eyes, refilling her mug. "Besides, what happens at the bar stays at the bar." Lúcio and Gabriel exchanged a glance, looking back at Amélie who looked back calmly, sipping her coffee. 

They guessed nothing really did happen at the bar... Amélie was right. She usually spoke what she thought out loud without much hesitation, blatant and straightforward. She only lied during missions to keep an alibi or disguise; if something did happen at the bar, she wouldn't care much about how embarrassing and instead outright say it. 

"Did you see Jesse or Sombra when you were coming down?" She asked. Gabriel shook his head, Amélie sighing and drinking the last of her coffee. 

"I'm going to go check on them. Make sure they didn't vomit on their beds. Excuse me." She left the dining room, leaving Lúcio and Gabriel behind.  
\-----------------------------  
_Ping!_

Lúcio wheeled his chair around, looking at his message screen. A message from Sombra? Did she require something? 

_Hey! We always end our little celebration by hanging out in my room. Sleepover party! You want to come along?_

Oh! Another little hangout? He didn't expect to get another invitation, but it seemed like they were warming up to him. Before, they would just message him to ask for a first aid kit to be dropped off in the training room. As he thought of a response, he looked back at the message. He wondered... did Talon have medics? Healers? With how distant the three were towards the medical bay, often just using the first aid kit for all injuries and only contacting the bay if it was an injury like a broken bone. Were they warming up to him faster than others because he took care of Gabriel? 

Well, he would welcome anybody as his friend if they also took care of his. He pulled up the reply box, typing in. 

_Should I bring anything?_

_Anything you like! Junk food, makeup, plushes, only rule is whatever you bring you take back to your room. Party at 10!_  
_\-------------------------------_  
He knocked on Sombra's door, hearing her, Amélie, and Gabriel already inside. The door opened up, Sombra grinning and letting him in. 

"Where's McCree?"

"He got a date tonight." Sombra plopped down onto her bed, Lúcio setting down his junk food and little nail polish kit. Amélie gave an appreciated hum as she saw the kit, Gabriel already busy doing her nails; he could see Gabriel painting her nails black, a bottle of white nail polish on standby. His shadow tendrils were doing her other hand, acting as if it was just another hand. 

"Mind if I put on some music? "

"Here's the speaker, go ahead." Connecting his phone up, Lúcio put on his chill playlist, setting down on Sombra's beanbag and looking over to the TV; movies were pulled up, various titles and genres. He hoped that all of them were paid and not pirated, though he doubted that; this  _was_ Sombra's TV. 

"Since you're the newcomer, go ahead and pick one." Amélie said, waiting for the coat of polish to dry so Gabriel could start adding the spiderweb design. Flipping through the selections, he decided to just play a b-movie to fill some background noise, recognizing it from one of his and Hana's sleepovers. He relaxed against the beanbag as he and Sombra watched, the two snarking and pointing out how bad the plot and dialogue are. 

"It should be good." Taking Amélie's hands again, Gabriel placed the design of the spider web over the nail, carefully running the white nail polish over it. He applied a thin coat, waiting for it to try as he looked over to the TV; Lúcio and Sombra were laughing over a cheesy horror movie, the graphics looking like something from Ana's time. Putting the second and third coat, he gently blew on them, cleaning up the designs a bit before peeling the design off. He applied a layer of top coating to really make them shine, taking the surrounding jelly off and cleaning up any excess, he let Amélie dip her fingers in cold water to speed up the hardening process. When she was done, she admired her new nails and went to go watch the movie. Lúcio looked back, going over to Gabriel as he was cleaning everything up. 

"Mind if I do your nails?" Lúcio smiled, holding up the black nail polish. Gabriel looked down his hands, seeing the skin flaking off. While Amélie and Sombra both had well manicured nails, he didn't really bother with his; they were chipped and uneven, participating in countless battles and his teeth. Strangely, his nails didn't really decompose along with his skin, growing as usual. 

"... They aren't exactly the prettiest."

"I'll give you a manicure then! Amélie, can I borrow some things?" She handed over a little container full of tools, Lúcio sitting down in front of Gabriel. Humming along to his music, he took Gabriel's hand and started to clean the nails, gently rubbing a little cloth over them. 

He was gentle, carefully filing and shaping the chipped and uneven sections. Gabriel occupied himself with watching the movie, commenting on it with Amélie and Sombra as Lúcio continued to work meticulously. Carefully clipping off any too chipped parts, Lúcio filed patiently and did every finger, moving relatively fast. He moved his hands to soak in warm water for a bit as Lúcio got ready the tools to remove excess cuticle and any hangnails; he commented how the killer's knife should've been dull at this point, Amélie opening up a bag of popcorn and saying how nobody has time to sharpen a knife in this situation. 

"Besides, guns are much more efficient." Lúcio cleaned up Gabriel's nails, cutting away the hangnails and removing excess cuticles. Taking a bottle of rich moisturizer and pouring some onto his hand, he began to massage Gabriel's hands and nails, Gabriel slightly wishing that he was normal to feel Lúcio's hands fully. From the bits and pieces he could feel, Lúcio's hands were soft, but had a layer of strength underneath. Wiping his nails and getting the black nail polish ready, Sombra starting up a second movie that from what Gabriel could see in the first beginning minutes was about a love couple that got separated. Typical. 

"What color do you want?" Turning back, Lúcio was holding his hand and looking at him with a smile. "Black? White? Hot pink?"

"Why do you have hot pink?"

"Is the best color, and Hana uses it." He chose the black polish with white designs, Lúcio applying the first layer. Watching the movie and commenting about how the car chase was absolutely unnecessary and should've used the scene to start a much more interesting relationship, he felt little sections of cold air on his fingers; Lúcio was gently blowing on them to get them to dry faster, running the brush evenly over to apply the second coat. "Design?" He asked, getting ready with the white polish. 

"Skulls." Lúcio laughed. 

"Expected. This is going to take a long while, so get comfortable." Adjusting his position to face the TV without too much discomfort, he continued to watch as Lúcio got to work. Him and Amélie got into a debate over what would constitute as a good romance movie, Amélie insisting that she will drag them to a good flick one day. 

"Is it in French?" Sombra asked, munching on the chips Lúcio brought over.

"Non. Because lately all of them have been shit. Remind me to take you guys to a movie theater someday." When Lúcio was done and he soaked his fingers in cold water to harden the polish, taking them out as he finished up cleaning. Gabriel looked at them when it was done drying, admiring the shine and how neat all the designs were; each skull was different, but identical on both hands. Looking at his pinkie, he glanced at Lúcio.

"Is this my mask?" Lúcio smiled, nodding.

"It's like a skull, and fit perfectly on that finger. It's okay, right?" 

"They're amazing, you did a good job." Gabriel looked at the skulls closer, seeing how pristine and crisp the lines were. Lúcio cleaned up his nails surprisingly well, evening out everything; he couldn't even see a single chip in his nails. Stealing a bottle of soda, he flopped down onto the beanbag, Lúcio doing the same and all four began to roast all the horrible movies they played. They continued with the sleepover, Sombra getting her nails done by Amélie and Lúcio getting his done by Sombra. By the time they got ready for bed, they all had gone through a beautiful manicure and Sombra made a note to buy more hand moisturizer.  

"Alright, it's goodnight!" Gabriel lied down next to Lúcio, stealing one of Sombra's pillows; Lúcio took the side closer to the wall as Amélie shared Sombra's bed. Fluffing the pillow and pulling the blanket over him, Sombra closed the lights off and they all went to bed. He tried to relax, closing his eyes and listening to everybody's slow breathing.   
\----------------------  
_He was in front of a coffee shop while the sun was setting, a cool breeze blowing through the town. It was quite nice, people quietly talking with each other as the occasional car passed down the street, Gabriel feeling the wind on his skin. He was normal. He felt... peaceful._

_Opening up the door, a little bell rung on top of the door to signify his entrance. He was met with the scent of sugar and coffee, vanilla and chocolate and caramel. It smelled wonderful, Gabriel lowering his hood and ordering his caramel macchiato. He sat down next to the window, looking out to the town as the sun slowly set beneath the buildings and the street lamps turned on. Somebody sat down next to him, holding a cup of cafezinho. They smiled at him._

_"Hey." He looked at them, smiling back. "It's a nice evening, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah..." The sky was blazing in colors of fire, indigo and purple creeping on the edges. Gabriel looked down at his macchiato, taking a little sip. "It's calm."_

_"Didn't expect to find you here." They said, taking a sip. Gabriel saw that their hair was done with big, thick dreadlocks tied with stars at the end. Music was playing throughout the shop, soothing Gabriel's muscles and making him feel relaxed, refreshed. He felt so... good. "I come here if I need some inspiration for my music."_

_"Does it work?"_

_"Sometimes." Sitting quietly next to each other, they took anther sip. They wore a green shirt with some kind of familiar frog logo, a dark green jacket tied around their waist. Where has he seen that smiling white frog? "So why are you here?"_

_"I... I don't know." Gabriel watched his coffee, gently swirling it around. He saw that they sported  "I feel at peace here. It feels safe. "_

_"Really? It's a coffee shop." They laughed, Gabriel chuckling a little too. He noticed that they had headphones over their ears, wondering what music they're listening to._

_"I know. It's strange... that I would feel comfortable here." They sat in comfortable silence once more, watching the sun go down and the stars take over the sky. People slowly left the coffee shop, soon it was only him and the person; his macchiato has been drank long ago, but he wanted to stay here until closing time. He expected them to be leaving soon, looking over. "So... did you find some inspiration?"_

_"I think... I found my muse." They said, smiling and leaning towards Gabriel. Soft fingers gently tucked a stray curl back into his beanie, Gabriel feeling his breaths begin to slow as they caressed his cheek, both leaning in. He could almost taste the sweetness of the cafezinho on their breath, holding his own as they put his arms around his neck. In usual circumstances, he would've pushed the stranger off; but this stranger... he's seen them before. "Gabriel..." He softly whispered, Gabriel unable to tear his gaze from their deep brown eyes. They ran his thumb under Gabriel's lip, Gabriel feeling a shiver go down his spine; their skin was so soft, hand gentle yet firm. He leaned in, closing his eyes._

" **Agent Sombra, I would go with the purple polish.** " Gabriel snapped his eyes open, quickly turning his head to the sound to see Sombra asking Athena about if she should paint Amélie's toenails a combination of purple and red or red and black. " **The black does not suit her toes.** " 

"Really? Thought that would be her color." He groaned and lowered his head back onto the pillow, grumbling and trying to get comfortable again with the scent of sweet coffee surrounding him... that dream was so comforta-

Wait. Sombra doesn't drink coffee. He's awake. Why was he smelling coffee? 

He opened his eyes again, properly looking at how he was sleeping. On his back, head on pillow, Lúcio on his chest, arms on body, legs down- Wait why was Lúcio on his chest?! Why were they cuddling?! Why did Lúcio smell like a wonderful sweet coffee shop at all times?! He needed to get up to go to the bathroom, but he also didn't want to wake up Lúcio, for he was sleeping so peacefully. It was just like the time Genji brought in stray cats for the night due to a storm and the entire Blackwatch team was late for the meeting because none of them wanted to get up while a kitten was sleeping on their chest. But this time it was a frog. But he also needed to go to the bathroom. 

He carefully moved his arms and grabbed a pillow, slowly moving it between him and Lúcio to substitute as him. Awkwardly sliding Lúcio off, he tried to set him down onto the bed as fast as possible to not wake him; adjusting the pillow and blanket, Gabriel got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He greeted Sombra along the way, suggesting she go bright red for the middle toenail. Closing the door, he groaned and rubbed his head, going to do his business.

The dream was already beginning to fade from his memory, but he could remember vividly how peaceful and comforting it was. He never felt so relaxed in ages, with missions, Overwatch, battles, and more looming over their head; all his dreams, or nightmares to be more precise, didn't give him much rest either. Yet today... his dream didn't torment him. He remembered the deep brown eyes that he was getting lost in, the taste of sugar still on his tongue. It felt so real... 

Who was the person? He feels like he should know. They seemed so familiar... 

"Sombra if you don't stop I'm going to snipe you across the shooting range." Gabriel washed his hands, opening up the door and seeing Amélie halfway to strangling Sombra as Sombra laughed and stuck her tongue out at her. 

"Can't believe you slept through me doing your right foot!" Lúcio was waking up as well, yawning and looking at Amélie pinning Sombra to the ground to force paint her nails. A message popped up on Athena's monitor, Sombra managing to squirm her body away from Amélile's grasp to read the message. "Gotta run, Winston needs me." Quickly changing, she dashed out of the room before Amélile could try to tackle her again, still hiking up her shorts when she exited. Lúcio looked over to Gabriel, getting a nonchalant handwave indicating that this wasn't the first time.  

Cleaning up all the trash, Lúcio tied up the bags and gave it to a passing cleaner bot. He stretched, Amélie doing the same; Gabriel watched as they some point started having a little silent competition, trying out-flexible the other. Foot behind the head, back bends, foldover, swan stretch, Gabriel watched as they remained on the same level; Amélie finally slid down into a perfect split, gesturing for Lúcio to copy. Lúcio gave a smile, sliding down and copying Amélie in a perfect split. 

Woah. Gabriel felt his thighs tighten up when he saw Lúcio drop down.  

Amélie smiled and gave a little congratulatory clap, then bent her back all the way up, her toes touching the ground next to her face; Lúcio opened his mouth in protest, closed it, looked at the pose, then got in position. He tried to bend his back and reach the front of his face with his toes as well, only managing to get halfway before he had to flop onto his side with a wince. 

"Damn, do you have a spine?" Amélie got out of the pose, cracking her knuckles. 

"Yes, contrary to popular belief." Lúcio laughed, shaking her hand in congratulations. Cleaning up the rest of items and taking the nail polish kit, Lúcio said a goodbye and promise to invite them over when him and Hana have a sleepover. As he left, Gabriel looked down at his nails, glad that the polish hasn't worn off yet; raising his thumb, he saw that Lúcio did his signature frog icon instead of a skull. 

Well, might as well keep it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is going to be picking up faster after this chapter. This one was one more calm and friendship before we start getting them together faster. 
> 
> Search history is full of how does one do a manicure.


	13. Chatting, Training, and More Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio learns of what Satya and Winston think, the Talon trio+him train and bond more, and Lúcio gets to chat with Hana at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as well-written as I liked, mostly due to me wanting to hurry up and get to Chapter 14. The revision title was just "chapter 13 lemme get to fuckin 14 already"

" **Agent Lúcio, your presence is requested in the mission briefing room.** " Looking up from his paperwork, he quickly scribbled down his signature down before getting up and going to the briefing room. Opening up the door, he saw Satya and Winston talking to each other, Sombra at the computers with several screens up.

"You called?" He said, closing the door. Winston nodded, motioning for him to take a seat.

"We want some of your knowledge of hardlight." Winston said, Lúcio taken aback.

"Excuse me? Come again?" Lúcio asked, gesturing to Satya. "You got the specialist right here."

"It's not my kind of hardlight. If it was, we wouldn't have called you." She said, Lúcio crossing his arms and legs. "It's the type you use." Pulling up a few screens, Lúcio felt his eye twitch as he saw some leftover files with Viskhar labeled in the corner. As much as he knew having Viskhar's information prior to Satya's leave was important, he still didn't really like having his file with what Viskhar deemed as criminal activities listed down; he'd argue that some of them were necessary, and others weren't even criminal. Placing the screen in front of him, Lúcio narrowed his eyes as he saw 'usage of hardlight' highlighted in the text box, followed by a footnote saying 'cannot manipulate, it is not of our technology.' He opened his mouth to tell Satya that his picture was quite not flattering, closing it quickly to not deviate from the mission.

"Satya's hardlight is too advanced for a little chip, as it needs precision, position, and geometrical shaping." Winston explained, Satya holding up her prosthetic arm. "Not to mention the chip was working at an incredibly fast rate, and hardlight needs time to get it down right."

"Even the best architects need a little bit of time in between building. But your version-"

"Can you stop saying my version?" Lúcio set the screen aside, sighing. "Making it sound like I'm responsible for the chip."

"Our guess of how it operates is remarkably similar to... it though." Satya said carefully, Lúcio closing the screen with a hard jab. "Hardlight cannot be used at such a speed, but what it is can be."

"We decided to call it softlight." Winston quickly interrupted, shuffling between the glares between Lúcio and Satya. "We looked at your concerts and saw that you can use light to create images and visible sound waves, as well as semi-solid items." Lowering his nerves, Lúcio turned his attention back to Winston and nodded.

"Yes, I use a version of hardlight that's not based on geometrical shapes or precision; it's based around wavelengths." Raising his fingers to show the little nubs on the underside, Lúcio flipped on his music. As his heart began to race, he swiped his hands in front of him, two neon-green turntables appearing; he turned them to adjust the song, running his hand across afterwards. The turntables disappeared in a streak of green light, Lúcio turning his music off. "The higher the frequency, the shorter the wavelength, which results in being able to create fast, but small objects."

"So in the openings of your concerts?" Winston pulled up a video of one of Lúcio's concerts, Lúcio recognizing it as the one from Numbani. He watched as the place was pitch back, then exploded with bright colors as he skated along the walls, hyping the crowd up; Winston gestured to the shapes and colors exploding around Lúcio, disappearing as fast as they came. "These?"

"Yeah, those I can create on short wavelengths." He took the screen and fast-forwarded it to a certain song, one that had a lower pitch; it was one of his more serious songs, meant to give people underlying courage. During the song, Lúcio on the stage managed his own light show, Winston and Satya watching as his light creations remained longer than the opening act. A huge frog jumped above the crowd, the two seeing that when it hit the support beams on the top of the stage, there was a clunk. "Lower pitch, lower frequency, longer wavelengths. Control less, but manage them longer."

"Why don't you use these in battle?" Satya asked, Lúcio pausing the video and giving the screen back to Winston.

"They're reserved for concerts because I have to blast the music to get the wavelengths going. If I did in battle, the entire enemy team would know our exact location." He shook his head.

"How loud are we talking here?" Winston asked, Lúcio glancing over at Satya; she shook her head, Lúcio holding his hand up and shaking his head as well.

"Take my word, extremely loud. The DJ turntables are the only ones I can make with standard volume, as they're the main controller." Lúcio put his hand against his chest. "If the music isn't loud enough, then my own soul wavelength substitutes, though I have to be extremely passionate about the song for it to work."

"Interesting... I never heard of this short of hardlight." Winston said, Satya coughing to get his attention back.

"We theorize that the chip is containing some kind of high frequency inside that starts when inserted into a weapon. Then it starts to change the ammo quickly, as when you fire a weapon, it doesn't take long for it to travel and hit a target." She explained, Winston nodding.

"We feel like softlight might be what it is using, as it isn't as needing precision as hardlight does and if the frequency is something that we can't hear, it would be able to operate at insane speeds if what you say is right."

"Not to mention softlight is much more flexible and while not completely solid like hardlight, can still do damage." Lúcio looked over all their notes, skimming through the words and margin quotes. It did make sense, for a device that emits a wavelength wasn't new; they have fought against Talon using high-frequency discs that made all their heads hurt for days. He read recently that robots have been managing to use hardlight, but only the most basic things.

"If this is true, that it has a wavelength inside of it... the weapon we have guessed would have a soul to pair with it." Winston said, Lúcio getting to the last note. Souls within technology wasn't new, as that was what omnics were; engineering a soul was more difficult but not impossible, as Efi managed to do so with Orisa and Winston with Athena.

"The weapon would have to be something like an Omnic, or something like the Bastion units from the crisis." Setting the notes back onto the table, he hummed in thought. "Each soul needs a wavelength; if you were to put such a high one to a soul..."

"It would make the user uncontrollable."

"Yep." They all turned their heads to Sombra as she gave a victorious cheer, swiveling her chair around. "Found something?" Lúcio asked, peering over Winston.

"Finally landed on some real info! They have moved south from Mexico according to this chat log between two scientists."

"So they're in South America?"

"Narrows the field down to one continent." Lúcio blinked as Sombra went back to searching, looking back to Winston. 

"They moved?"

"Yeah, after Widowmaker and Sombra found out, we sent a scout bot down. The place was completely cleared out, so now we're trying to look for where they relocated to." Wrapping up the discussion, Winston began to clean up and organize everything.

"One last thing..."

"Yeah?" Winston tapped Sombra's shoulder, whispering in her ear; she shrugged and got up, stretching and cracking a few bones that made Lúcio worriedly wonder how long has she been sitting there.

"There's a chance that you, Sombra, Widowmaker, and Reaper are all going to have to fight together at some point. I want you to train with them at least once." Sombra put all her screens on hold, cracking her knuckles and grinning at Lúcio.

"C'mon, I'll show you how we fight!" She left the room, Winston going to the computer to start planning out the mission. Lúcio got up from his chair and went to the door.

"Lúcio, may I ask you a question?" Lúcio stopped at the doorway, turning back.

"Shoot."

"What is your opening act based off on?" Blinking, Lúcio let go of the door control, fully turning towards Satya. She looked back down at the video. "The color and shape placing, while chaotic, is not without reason. There's a certain flair and style you have when you perform with softlight." She observed, looking through the video.

_She... She doesn't know?_

"Is your opening act based on something? A series of paintings? Fireworks?" She asked again, Lúcio smiling.

"Satya, I can tell you that you're a nice shade of electric light blue." He said, Satya looking back up. "It's a little dodecahedron always precisely rolling three faces left, then three faces back."

"... Come again?" She blinked, tilting her head.

"The others got similar, but yours stay precise. It's... quite fitting. Better than before."

"What was before?"

"A dodecahedron that didn't move at all. I like that it's now moving a bit." Opening the door, Lúcio looked back at her. "Also, all of those are based off what I see when I listen to music." Sombra yelled for him down the hallway, Lúcio waving. "Gotta go! See you later Satya!"

"Good luck at practice." She watched as Lúcio zipped off, joining Sombra and disappearing around the corner. She looked down at the video, seeing the explosions of music and shapes Lúcio brought to existence. If it were truly random, it would not be this pleasing to watch.

What he sees when he listens to music... A dodecahedron that used to stay still, but now moves around that's her? She wondered what the others are.   
\--------------------  
"We primarily use our links to communicate." Widowmaker checked her rifle, Sombra stretching and readying her machine pistol. "We usually operate for more quiet missions, but since Winston is saying we're going to be on the battlefield, you can play your music and keep Reaper in range."

"We keep it casual. Really casual." Sombra said as Reaper put his mask on, Lúcio running a test on his equipment.

"She asked us what ice cream we wanted while infiltrating a base to get blueprints." Reaper groaned, Sombra grinning and giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. 

"You loved the ice cream, don't lie." Watching Sombra try to give Reaper a noogie as Widowmaker watched on with a sigh, he smiled and got the simulation ready. The room ahead warped and changed as he put in the details, choosing to fight in an enclosed space instead of open air. He set it to spawn 200 bots periodically, setting a few to spawn in other openings. Reviewing everything, he nodded and inputted it in. 

"Ready?" They nodded, jumping into the room, Lúcio following; he linked up with Widowmaker and Sombra, feeling the cold emotionless and snarky deceptiveness personalities connecting with his. They were connected to Reaper, Reaper the same with them. 

" **Simulation starting in five...** " Widowmaker grappled up onto a high ledge, Reaper going behind cover. " **Four...** " Lúcio turned on his music, getting his Sonic Amplifier ready. " **Three...** " Sombra took out her translocator. " **Two...** " They all got ready, listening to Athena. " **One!** " The doors opened up as bots began to flood in, Lúcio hearing the crack of Widowmaker firing at the first few. 

" _Goin' east!_ " Sombra teleported away and began to fire at the bots coming in from the east door, Lúcio ducking under gunfire and destroying a few; he could hear Reaper right behind him firing away, blinking as Sombra tossed him her translocator. " _Hold onto that!_ " He didn't have time to ask why when Widowmaker told him to swerve left, her bullet passing his head and into the bot after a split second after. 

" _Woah!_ "

" _Don't gawk. This is routine._ " Quickly getting back on track and speeding Reaper up through the crowd, the number of bots quickly went down as they continued to fight. Lúcio learned a few code words that the group used, along with Sombra asking if he wanted to come along when they go out to town to get another ice cream run in the middle of him boosting Reaper up onto a higher ledge so he could drop a Death Blossom down. She teleported to the translocator Lúcio had on him, activating EMP right in the center of the room as Reaper comboed with the Death Blossom. Widowmaker picked off the last few stragglers, Lúcio getting used to the sudden bursts of sound from her rifle. As the bot number reached zero, the room's door shifted and exploded open, Lúcio swerving under cover to avoid a giant piece of metal; the giant robot marched in, immediately aiming for Widowmaker. As it fired, she grappled away, firing mid-air at its eyes and managing to shoot right through. 

" _... Woah. Midair?_ "

" _I know, she's the best._ " Sombra grinned, translocating upwards and leaping along the ledges as Reaper got to work breaking off the metal plating. Lúcio dove as the robot aimed down for him, amping up his speed as it continued to fire; bullets were brushing against his skates, Lúcio jumping onto a wall beginning to ride around the room, being a very loud distraction. 

" _We're going to need you on the ground soon, Lúcio!_ " 

" _Gotcha!_ " As they continuously broke the metal plating and exposing the wires underneath, the robot began to fire faster and more erratically, Lúcio making it back down on the ground as Reaper began to sprint towards it headon. 

" _Reaper! Need a speed up, Lúcio!_ " Widowmaker shot off the face plating of the robot, Sombra firing and destroying the sensors underneath; Reaper ran towards Lúcio, pulling out a fresh set of shotguns. 

" _AMP IT UP!_ " Speeding Reaper forward, Lúcio held his hands down, throwing Reaper upwards as he stepped on. He shoved the hellfire shotguns as deep as possible into the cannons, pulling the trigger; Lúcio felt Sombra grab his hand, a bit of nausea hitting his stomach as she translocated up onto a higher ledge and dropped him there. Widowmaker grappled over and grabbed Reaper's hand, swinging over to them and landing with a click. The room shook as the robot malfunctioned, Reaper's hellfire shotguns firing and exploding the cannons; the energy inside them spurred through the robot, the entire thing bursting into several pieces of metal as Sombra cheered at the show. 

"Alright! Athena, time!" She asked as the room fizzled away and reorganized, Lúcio hopping down onto the ground before the ledges began to disappear. As the time was displayed onto a screen, Sombra whistled in awe as Widowmaker gave a pleased hum. "Woah, that's better than our previous times!"

"The speed from your music really does help." Widowmaker complimented, hopping down with Reaper as Sombra teleported over to the exit. "You learn fast." Clearing the training room for the next test run, Lúcio grinned as he pulled up another simulation. 

"Want to go again?"   
\---------------------------------  
"Damn, we work pretty damn well together!" Lúcio smiled, clapping as they once again set a new record. Sombra and Gabriel nodded, Amélie giving a little clap. As they filed out of the training room, Lúcio glanced over to Amélie who was rubbing her arm with a quiet hiss. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's... just a little scrape while training."

"Here, let me see." 

"It's nothing, really-" Lúcio took her arm and looked, seeing that there was a cut along her right arm, possibly gotten from a stray piece of debris. "I'll just open one of the med-" 

"No need!" Turning on Rejuvenescência, he gave a quick amp up, letting the cut heal and close up; she mumbled a small thanks, Lúcio smiling. "It's really nothing! A little injury like that hardly takes time!" He looked to the rest of them, remembering his thoughts from before the sleepover; did they have a medic in Talon? "Anybody else?" They all glanced at each other, Sombra stepping up to show a bit of a scrape on her shoulder; Lúcio quickly healed that up as well, taking care of all the little minor injuries. He put on a special track for a bruise on Amélie's wrist, pressing on it gently and sitting down on the bench for two minutes. It was gone when he removed his hand. "Anything else?" He asked, receiving a collective no. "You guys don't need to default to the med-kits, why don't you ask for us? There's always somebody in the medical bay willing to help." 

"We... We're not really used to it." Sombra said, Gabriel nodding. "Talon has medics, but they're... questionable. Pretty sure if you go in for an injury, you leave with something worse." 

"It was easier to just take care of our own injuries after training." Gabriel added, Amélie nodding.

"We're not really comfortable with asking for help from... the other supports." They  _were_ in Talon before, aimed to kill Overwatch agents. Lúcio couldn't believe that he didn't think that they would be uncomfortable asking for medical assistance.  

No wonder they would avoid the medical bay. Lúcio held his hand out, giving a big smile. 

"Well, you can always ask for me! Along with being Gabe's official personal medic, I'm going to be all your unofficial medics from now on!" He grinned, Sombra, Amélie, and Gabriel looking down at his hand. They smiled, taking it in one big handshake. "Now all of you are getting a check-up done now!" 

"Now?" 

"Do you know how outdated my medical files are for you guys?!"  
\---------------------  
Lúcio shut the door to his bedroom as the base's lights turned down, everybody more or less retiring for the night. He stripped his clothes off and tossed them into the laundry basket sitting next to the door, grabbing a large shirt and boxers before heading to the bathroom. As he filled the bath, he opened up a holoscreen to the livestream of the Starcraft competition; oh good, he just managed to catch the end of Hana's round! Making a bubble bath, his body was absolutely aching from the multiple training simulations and the checkups he did on the three. Why did Amélie and Gabriel have to be so damn tall?! 

Sitting on the edge of the bath, he put his hair into a shower cap and disconnected his legs, hissing slightly as he twisted a bit too fast. He placed watertight coverings over the stumps, lowering himself into the warm bubble bath and sighing in relief as his muscles relaxed. Continuing to watch the stream, he smiled as Hana just absolutely decimated her opponent's field, destroying their last structure as victory flashed across her side. The crowd was cheering their heads off as she got up from her seat, going to the center of the stage to shake her opponent's hand. They practically ran to the center and happily shook Hana's hand, Lúcio swearing that they were about to cry of joy. Hana was laughing as they handed her a marker, signing the back of their shirt. Oh, a fan! 

"D.va will be advancing to the semi-finals!" The host announced, Lúcio giving a little clap in his bath as Hana waved to the crowd and the camera, posing with her opponent which had the gamertag Corshine. As the interviews started, Corshine was smiling as the interviewer asked if they were upset about losing in the semi-finals. 

" _Are you kidding? It has been my dream to go against D.va! Even if she kicked my ass I'm still so glad I managed to go against her! I never played harder in my life!_ " They said, Lúcio seeing stars in their eyes as they continued to say how happy they were. " _D.va is a legend and the fact that I got to play against her is my crowning achievement!_ "

" _But you lost-_ "

" _No kidding! She's leagues above me! But I learned so much from her! She can beat me again and I'll still thank her!_ " Hana was laughing, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. 

" _Aw, you're too kind, Corshine! I would love to fight against you again! I must say, you going for a strong push so early in the game made me panic a little, I have to commend you for that!_ " Lúcio swore Corshine was about to faint right then and there, no doubt wondering how was Hana "D.va" Song complimenting them. 

" _M-May I take a photo with you?_ "

" _Do you have to ask?_ " Whipping out their phone, Corshine took a selfie with Hana, creating Hana's signature peace pose. She was always sweet towards her opponents, unless they were salty. Then she delivers that salt back so hard Lúcio hasn't seen the last player that tried to roast Hana in any gaming competition afterwards. There was a reason a salt company sponsors her. 

 As the camera moved onto the next round of contestants, he moved to Hana's messages; as he thought, a few minutes later Hana called him. She waved, Lúcio seeing that she was in the private lounge for the other contestants, away from the others to not disturb them watching the game. " _Heya!_ "

"Managed to catch the end! Saw you complimenting Corshine." Hana giggled, cracking open a soda.

" _They were so sweet! I gave them a few future tips, and they were typing down my every word._ " She took a sip. " _They actually were pretty difficult to go up against, had an unique play style. I wouldn't mind going up against them again._ "

"Did you tell them that?"

" _I'm afraid if I did they would literally faint on the stage. They seemed like they were going to even when I shook their hand._ " She laughed. Taking another sip, she rested her head on her hand. " _So how are things going on your end?_ "

"Well, we're getting closer in terms of my mission." He ran his fingers across the bubbles, popping a few. "Sombra is looking for where they have relocated to. I'm also Widow, Sombra, and Reaper's medic now."

" _What?_ "

"Yeah, found out they avoid the medical bay because the one in Talon was pretty fucked up." Running the hot water across his shoulders, he sighed and relaxed further in. "So I'm their friend that's also a medic." Hana tapped her fingers on the can in thought. 

" _... Huh. That makes sense._ " 

"Yeah... So I'm their medic now." Hana looked up as there was a holler coming in from the couch next to the TV, Lúcio hearing them cheering on two different people. "Also, I managed to figure out a temporary cure for Reaper."

" _Really?_ "

"I'm still trying to figure out what causes it, but he's happy with the music for now." Lúcio got the soap, rubbing it across his arms. "Anything interesting from your end?" He asked, Hana grinning and pulling up a highlight reel of her previous plays from the past few days. Laughing and commenting on the video, Lúcio enjoyed his bubble bath as Hana gave him some insight into what was happening. 

" _He thought he could come right into my territory with such a small army! Destroyed, Decimated. I felt so bad for him._ " 

"I can only imagine." She looked up as a loud cheer came from the TV, the round ending; Lúcio was just finishing up his bath, the water getting cold. "You gotta go?"

" _Yeah, they want all winners from today to go on stage. You should sleep, because I'm going to be sleeping as soon as I get out of here._ "

"Been nice talking to you!" He said, waving goodbye. She waved a goodbye as well.

" _One more thing..._ " 

"Hm?"

" _Your showercap is slipping._ " He frantically reached up and felt for the dread that was slipping out, managing to tuck it back in and secure the cap more tightly, Hana laughing as she watched. Finally saying another goodbye, she ended the call, Lúcio getting out of the bath and drying off as he watched the winners of today go on stage, Hana waving to the crowd. He made his way back into his room, tugging on his sleepwear shirt and picking up his silk scarf as the host announced tomorrow's rounds and times. Putting on a song on the speaker, he closed out of the livestream as it was just repeating the times for tomorrow again, falling asleep to gentle melodies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never found that post again, but there was a headcanon out there that Lúcio can use hardlight due to his "In The Groove" highlight intro, him being able to manipulate light and using it to play music. I figured that he prefers a much more free, unbound version instead of the precision and geometrical necessity that Symmetra uses. 
> 
> I'm forever waiting on that Lúcio animated short. Please Blizzard. Please.


	14. A Comforting Presence is Always Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is in a lot of pain, Lúcio comes along and helps him, he goes through another dream, and Lúcio is going down to Rio for a misson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, should tell how much I've been dying to write this chapter. Finally manage to write it! Now to be dying to write the next few chapters to get to another happy part!

He wanted to die, but of course he couldn't. He had to suffer through this little all-day event, bed-ridden. How does one describe the pain of having your entire body rejecting and fighting with itself?

Gabriel felt his chest tighten, then release too hard as he tried to breath slowly. His fingers clawed at his pillows as his skin snapped and tore itself apart, reforming only to be cut. Inside felt like he was burning alive, but also being unbearably freezing; the blanket did little to try to regulate his body temperature as it bounced around. Red lines were burning throughout his entire body, pulsating and cracking, creating more. His muscles were convulsing, his vision blurring then focusing then blurring once more, Gabriel feeling dizzy as he couldn't even focus on his guitar sitting against the desk. Everything hurt, from his pounding headache to not being even able to move his feet.

He felt like absolute shit. He wanted it to hurry up and end.

" **Agent Reaper, would you like me to go get Agent Lúcio?** " He briefly considered agreeing to Athena, but the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to see Lúcio. The medic has already done so much for him and helped his friends; he would hate for Lúcio to have to take care of him more, especially when he was as helpless as now. He couldn't even get out of bed.

"... N-No." He managed to stutter out, his throat protesting against the strain.

" **I highly suggest for you to see him. I can call him easily-** "

" ** _I don't want to see him._** " Gabriel hissed, gasping as his stomach felt like it twisted in half; clawing at the mattress, he coughed and hacked, black mist coming out. The shadows and smoke were violently thrashing on the bed, tearing away at his body. " ** _Lock the door._** "

" **Agent Reaper-** "

" ** _Lock it, Athena. Only Sombra and Amélie can come through._** " He hissed out, wincing as each breath felt like his throat was burning.

" **I insist that you get Agent Lú-** "

" ** _Lock. The. Door. That is an order, Athena._** " He managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see the green light on his door turn to red, turning back to just bury his face into the pillows Was living through this hell really count as living? Feeling your entire body in pain for an entire day?

Gabriel could only curl up in his bed, shaking and trembling as he fought his own body to stabilize; he knew it was fruitless to even try.

"Gabe...?" He cracked open his eyes to the door, seeing Sombra and Amélie standing at the doorway. Managing to weakly wave or what he felt as just wiggling his fingers, they came in and closed the door behind them. "Hey... shit, of all the times for you to be like this... hold on." Amélie sat down at the head of Gabriel's bed as Sombra ran out, returning with her big pillows and setting them down next to Gabriel. He adjusted them the best he could, curling up once again.

" _Can you hear us?_ " Gabriel managed a weak nod, Amélie running her fingers through his curls as Sombra held his hand; they provided a tiny amount of comfort, all that Gabriel needed. "We have a last-second recon mission today. Leaving in thirty minutes."

" _You... you should go get ready._ " Even thinking was difficult, Gabriel surprised that even he managed to construct a coherent sentence from the pain.

"Already did. We just have to go to the hangar." Sitting in comfortable silence, Gabriel took the small bits of comfort they managed to give him. It wasn't much to deal with the excruciating pain, but every little bit he appreciated. They all knew he has to go through it for an entire day. "Wish we could stay, Gabe..." Sombra complained, gently squeezing Gabriel's hand.

" _It's fine... you should start going._ " Amélie pulled the blanket up to his neck, Gabriel giving her a little nod of thanks.

"Do you want us to get Lúcio?" He shook his head, Sombra giving his hand one more squeeze as Amélie adjusted his pillow. "Alright..."

" _Good luck on recon._ "

"You know it, Gabby!" They waved goodbye, Gabriel managing a small one; shutting the door, the light turned from green back to red, locking. Sombra and Amélie's footsteps faded into the distance, Gabriel curling up and burying his face into a pillow, tightening his grip on the blanket. He felt like his nerves were exposed into the air, sending unpleasant shivers that he almost thought were needles stabbing into him.

He was in for a long day.   
\----------------  
_Gabe?? You there? Hello? - Lúcio_  
_Hey, I need you at the medical bay. - Lúcio_  
_Gabe? Gabriel? - Lúcio_  
_If you're ignoring my messages, just say so man - Lúcio_  
_You're starting to worry me here - Lúcio_  
_Gabe? - Lúcio_

Lúcio stared at the numerous messages he sent spanning from morning to the afternoon, sighing as he didn't even receive a read notification. None of them even were opened, even though it says that they were delivered. He knew Gabriel wasn't the type to sleep in late, as he liked to get up early to wraith into the kitchen, get first dibs on the coffee, milk, and sugar, then disappear elsewhere. He wasn't the type to not open messages out of spite either, and Lúcio hasn't recalled anything he's done recently that might've pissed Gabriel off. Athena would've informed him at some point as well that he got a message, if he was busy training.

Pacing around in the medical bay, Lúcio sighed and looked down his song. He wanted to sing it to Gabriel so badly too... it was the first song that he sang, needing to stop due to unfinished lyrics.

Waiting around for another thirty minutes, Lúcio began to seriously worry. When he called Gabriel to have a little music session, he was usually there in the span of five minutes, ready to go. Hell, one time he showed up still in his nightwear. It wasn't like Gabriel to still not show up after the first message Lúcio sent was hours ago. Was he okay?

... Was Gabriel okay?

Getting up and taking his phone, Lúcio left the medical bay and quickly made his way to Gabriel's room, giving a quick scan over the lyrics again; he didn't necessarily need the DJ table in the medical bay, it just gave him more screens and monitoring. Maybe Gabriel just didn't want to leave his room... Arriving at his door, Lúcio blinked when he saw it was locked, the light shining red.

Nobody locked their rooms on base, unless it was for personal matters-even then, that was rare. They were like one giant slightly dysfunctional but manageable family. The monitor didn't read as to why the door was locked, nor did it say a DO NOT DISTURB.

"Gabe? You there?" Lúcio asked, knocking three times and waiting for a response. He turned down his music when he thought he heard a voice, knocking again. "Gabe?" Pressing his ear against the door, his eyes widened when he heard a pained groan. "Gabe, let me in!" He tugged on the door handle, the door remaining locked. "Athena, open the door right now!"

" **Agent Reaper wishes for it to remain locked.** "

"Well I wish for it to be unlocked! Gabriel!" He yelled, banging on the door; he could hear Gabriel inside wincing in pain, Lúcio only getting more determined. "Athena!"

" **Agent Lúcio, I won't unlock it without Agent Reaper's permission.** "

"GABRIEL!" He banged on the door, yanking on the door handle. "Athena, just open it for me, please!"

" **I cannot-** "

"I'm a Level Four Clearance, his personal medic, he sounds like he's dying in there, this is a matter of me wanting to make sure he's not dying, so this is a medical situation! OVERRIDE!" The door quietly beeped to let him in, Lúcio nearly slamming it open as he ran in. "Gabriel-!"

" ** _GET OUT._** " Lúcio braked as he heard the guttural yell, only barely making out the words. In the light of the hallway coming into the dark room, he could just make out the shape of Gabriel's body among a mess of smoke and shadows, outlined with blazing red lines. His heart ached as he saw Gabriel try to get up, the red lines burning brightly as he collapsed back in bed. " ** _GET OUT OF HERE._** " He hissed again, snarling and hacking up more smoke.

"... No." Lúcio shut the door behind him, letting it lock. "I'm not leaving you like this, Gabe."

" ** _Get out..._** " Kneeling down next to Gabriel's bed, Lúcio saw that his body functions were going haywire, watching as skin reformed then disintegrated in chunks instead of flaking. Gabriel's voice was more raspy than ever before, his throat convulsing with each breath he took.

"I'm not going anywhere, when you're like this. Let me help, Gabriel." He extended a hand, resting it on Gabriel's shoulder.

_No clawed hand was coming after him. Lúcio tensed up and waited for it to slam him to the ground, but nothing came. He cautiously looked around, turning to Gabriel's soul._

_The hand and mist were fighting. They were tearing at each other, ripping Gabriel's soul up in the process; red slash marks with black burns, they screeched and bickered, ignoring how much damage they were causing. He ran over._

_"Hey! Knock it off!" They turned to him, screeching and lunging; they barely got away from the soul before being unable to go further, Lúcio recalling the hand being able to chase him down before. Now it could barely go even a feet away. As Lúcio got closer, he realized that he was safe, for now; sitting down and linking with Gabriel, he listened to the irregular pulses that it emitted, mixed with whimpers and winces. The hand was screeching, trying to reach him. "You don't like me here, huh? Tolerate me, because I'm not going anywhere." Lúcio huffed, turning back to focus on healing._

The song he prepared for today didn't fit Gabriel's situation; he feared that the electric guitar riffs and energy from the wavelength would just worsen Gabriel's condition.

"Can you hear me, Gabriel?" A small nod, Lúcio getting up and sitting on the side of his bed. He let Gabriel hold his hand as he tried to think of a solution, flicking through his phone; his soul was fighting itself, but his regeneration ability prevented him from dying. Jesse's words echoed in Lúcio's head:

_Some days are better, some days are worse... And some days he can't even get out of bed. Lies there, curled up with red lines all over, parts violently disappearing and reappearing as he tries to stabilize it, groaning into the pillow._

How does he even try to stabilize this? He could stabilize blood pressure, heart rate, things like that-Gabriel was something on a whole other league. He felt stupid for not preparing a song for this situation; he was Gabriel's personal medic, it was a given that he would see this happen at some point!

Lúcio felt bad for being not being able to do anything significant. He was supposed to help Gabriel. He was supposed to take care of him.

" _... Lúcio...?_ "

"Yeah?"

" _Can you put me to sleep? It'll pass the time faster._ " Gabriel requested, gently squeezing Lúcio's hand. " _I just have to go through this for a day. Can't sleep due to the pain._ "

"I'll... I'll try." Lúcio put on his sleeping playlist, turning it up just enough for both of them to hear. The music was based off of nature, the ocean's waves or the sound of a breeze along a field. 

_He went over to Gabriel's soul, seeing that the hand and mist were back to bickering once more. It was almost too easy that he could reach it so fast; Hana's took him four hours and he had to run through her worst moment, yet here he could grab Gabriel's soul easily. Perhaps it was because he was so vulnerable at the moment..._

_"Relax, I'm trying to help." Gently picking up Gabriel's soul, he ignored the hand trying to claw at him. Sitting down, he ran his fingers gently over the red lines, the two bickering deities almost taken aback at how kind he was being. He hugged Gabriel's soul, holding it close to his. "Follow my wavelength, Gabriel. Give yourself to the rhythm..."_

_Lúcio relaxed his entire body, letting himself get lost in the music. He heard quiet whimpers, smiling softly and patting the small soul._

_"Don't hold it in... you don't have to suffer alone." The hand and mist were calming down, clinging to him. Lúcio let his healing wavelength wash over Gabriel, helping him go to sleep._

"I'm sorry I don't have a song ready..."

" _No... No this is plenty._ "

"Is... Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

" _... Stay._ " Lúcio felt Gabriel tighten his hold on his hand, smiling and nodding. He let go of Gabriel's hand for a second, disconnecting his legs and setting them against the nightstand. Fixing his hair quickly, he slid into the bed with Gabriel, moving Gabriel's hands around his chest; Gabriel hesitated for a second, then pulled him in for a hug. Lúcio didn't mind being used like a teddy bear, feeling Gabriel bury his face into the back of his head. He couldn't imagine how much he was suffering. " _Stay, at least until I fall asleep._ "

"I'll be right here, Gabe." Closing his eyes and relaxing, he let himself be carried away by sleep, continuing to comfort Gabriel's soul. He fell asleep to the sound of Gabriel's breaths slowing down, a gentle warmth behind him as they remained there.  
\------------------  
_He was in front of the coffee shop once more_ _, at sunset as well. A crisp breeze was blowing through, Gabriel feeling at peace once more. This time there wasn't anybody on the street, only the sound of chimes and bells echoing in the distance. It felt so serene, Gabriel pushing open the door to the coffee shop and stepping inside. Looking around, he spotted them sitting at the counter next to the window, sipping their cafezinho as usual. The bell above the door rang, them turning around with a smile._

_"Hey, I have a song for you." Gabriel blinked in surprise as they got up from their chair, setting their empty cup aside._

_"You... do?"_

_"Of course! I told you that you are my muse before, didn't I?"_

_"I can't be that interesting..."_

_"Nonsense." They smiled, holding their hand out. "Let me sing it to you, Gabriel." On normal circumstances, he wouldn't have taken a stranger's hand and let them lead him around. But Gabriel knew he seen this person before; but what was the name? What was their name?_

_He took their hand, feeling how warm and soft their skin was. Letting himself get pulled further into the shop, he blinked as he saw that the tables and chairs have been moved to the side, the center an open floor; has it always been like that?_

_"Just follow my lead..." They said, taking his hand and putting it on their hip, putting their hand onto his shoulder. Raising their held hands up, they gave him a comforting smile, Gabriel feeling his worries melt away with the music that began to play. It was a soft yet deep melody reverberating through his body, playing all around him. "_ Remember when you asked me to paint you all my dreams...? _" They sang softly, swaying gently back and forth. A little waltz, Gabriel feeling his feet follow their steps. "_ I told you: a sailboat, no compass, just us and and an open sea... _" Left, right, left, right... Gabriel let himself get lost in their voice, swaying with them. "_ I'll sing like a siren, our island is floating... _"_

_"You're already like a siren, with that voice of yours." He complimented, receiving a little laugh. How nice it sounded..._

_"_ The sail in the blue sky is our only curtain... _" The further he got lost in those deep brown eyes, he more he felt the world fade around him, only leaving them in his view. "_ I"ll show you a spiral staircase that only your eyes can see! _" He blinked as he felt a sudden breeze pass along his skin, raising his head away from their eyes to look around him; they weren't in the coffee shop anymore. His feet touched sand, the distant sound of the ocean reaching his ears. The unknown music still played in the air, their hands and voice continuing to help him dance._

_He was sure this was a dream, yet everything felt so real. Those hands felt real in his, the breeze felt real on his skin, and the music, the voice, was playing so clearly in his head. They felt real, his brain still scrambling around to figure out who they were. So familiar, the name right on the tip of his tongue..._

_"_ I'll spin your walls around, around like spirals! _" They spun in a little circle, Gabriel letting them spin him as well. He felt as if he was living in one of those cliché romance movies his friends and he would happily rip on during sleepovers, laughing about how implausible they were even in dreams. "_ Won't you go all the way down, down like spirals, like spirals? _" The moon was shining down on them as they danced along the beach, the soft lapping of the ocean echoing with the music. "_ Like spiral stairs to a cave by the ocean... _" He would have laughed if somebody invited him to dance in this kind of environment, yet he didn't mind this one little bit. He let them guide him through the movements, not caring if anybody else was watching. "_ Unravel all for you! _" He just wanted them to be happy, and the way they were smiling, he was quite happy that they were happy. "_ All for you... _" T_ _he melody slowly began to pick up, a mischievous smile spreading across their face. He could hear them softly repeating the phrase over and over as their pace quickened up, letting go of his shoulder. "_ A-A-All for you! _" Suddenly being pulled away from the beach, Gabriel stumbled and followed as he was dragged away._

_"Where are we going?" He asked, watching as their dreads fluttered in the wind. They ran extremely fast, Gabriel struggling to keep up with their speed. From sand to grass, leaving the ocean to a flower field, the stars twinkling brightly above them._

_"_ All for you! _" From one fantasy land to another, Gabriel hearing crickets chirping among the grass as they continued to run. They laughed and spun him around among the flowers, Gabriel feeling like the music giving him more energy. "_ All for you! _" Not a single part of him was beginning to feel tired as he danced with them, enjoying the relaxing breeze and scent of flowers. "_ All for you... _" They slowed down to a walk as the melody softened once more, continuing to hold his hand. They walked through the field, Gabriel listening to them hum the hidden music. "_ Remember when our paradise was green grapevines and leaves... Do you remember when the shorelines grew for you and me? _"_

_They were looking at him so kindly, their hold on his hand warm and inviting._

_"_ I'll build you a house where the hallways will always lead you to bedrooms where I will be waiting... _" Stopping and standing in front of him, they ran their hand down his face, booping his nose with a little laugh. He chuckled, letting them caress his cheek. "_ I'll show you a spiral staircase that only your eyes can see... _" He wondered what would Sombra and Amélie say to him if he told them of this dream. Would they laugh? This wasn't real._

_He wants to believe it was though. He never felt more at peace before._

_"_ I'll spin your walls around, around like spirals... _" They began to back away, beckoning Gabriel to follow them. He obliged, following their footsteps through the flower field, letting the petals in the wind fly by. "_ Won't you go all the way down, down like spirals, like spirals? _" They began to run again, Gabriel not caring where they were going. The fireflies were disappearing as the moon lit up the path they were running down, from grass to dirt to stone. His feet began to hit a paved path, running past trees and houses. "_ Like spiral stairs to a cave by the ocean... _" They smiled back at him, those brown eyes that mesmerized him inviting him to run faster. "_ Unravel all for you... _" Invitation taken. He sped up. "_ A-A-All for you! _"_

_Running through the environment, he managed to catch up to them and tackle them into the grass, both of them laughing and hugging as they rolled in the grass. Getting up as the music continued to play, getting up with a little giggle._

_"_ All for you! _" Walking together hand in hand, Gabriel was surprised when he saw that they were back in town once more, looking back behind him; in one second they were in a grass field, and now they were back in the town? "_ All for you! _" They lead him back to the coffee shop, sitting down on one of the outside seats; Gabriel sat down as well, the two leaning back and watching the moon rise with the stars. In reality, do they shine that bright? He hasn't checked in a while... They leaned over to him, tucking a stray curl that got out underneath the beanie back in. "_ All for you... _" They quietly sang, the music fading away into the back of Gabriel's mind, leaving behind the wind chimes and bells ringing in the distance. Caressing his cheek and running their thumb over the two scars, he held their hand there, taking a deep breath. "You're such an interesting muse... when I look at you, I can spend an entire day making songs to create a full-fledged album." They said, Gabriel looking away as his cheeks turned red._

_"You're giving me too much credit."_

_"Hm... I would say otherwise." They chuckled, blinking as the world around them began to fade and flicker out. A sigh, Gabriel feeling their hand leave his face. "Time to wake up, Gabe." They said sadly, pushing out their chair and getting up; he quickly reached out and grabbed their hand once more._

_"Before I do, tell me your name." They looked back, a little smile on their plush lips. Those sparkling brown eyes locked with his, thick dreads tied with big yellow beads fluttering in the wind. They turned to him, standing on their tip toes and bending him down, giving him a kiss on the forehead._

_"You already know who I am, Gabe."_

_I do?_

Gabriel wearily fluttered open his eyes, the excruciating pain gone, leaving only the dull ache he usually felt. It hasn't been a full day, as the sunlight was still sneaking through his closed blinds and curtains, but he knew it always took a full day for his body to re-stabilize. Not to mention he was actually able to fall asleep in the midst of the pain, when before he would just lie through the long hours waiting for the torture to be over. Music was playing softly throughout the room, Gabriel recognizing the sound from his dream; the ocean, the field, the wind chimes, everything that he heard when the stranger sang to him... It was coming from that? 

A dream. It was just a dream. His moments of peace just came from a dream. 

He sighed, pulling his pillow closer against his chest-wait, that wasn't his pillow. Loosening his hold, he looked down, widening his eyes. 

Lúcio... Lúcio was still here? 

He thought... He thought that he would've left as soon as he managed to fall asleep. But here Lúcio was, still remaining by his side. Mumbling in his sleep, he shifted a bit, pulling the blanket higher up. Hesitating, Gabriel pulled Lúcio back in against his chest, gently squeezing him and spooning. Lúcio gave a content hum, turning around and snuggling with him. Warm... He was warm, a welcome sensation to Gabriel's usually cold body; holding Lúcio, he rested his nose into his hair, taking a deep breath. 

Sweet coffee. Hints of caramel and sugar, was there chocolate as well? Lúcio smelled like a coffee shop in the evening in a little homey town by the seashore, not close enough to have the ocean salt's scent but far away enough from the city to have it's own comforting scent. There was something there, Gabriel unable to put his finger on what exactly it was; it reminded him of the time Amélie, Sombra, and he was in Ilios for a mission, lounging in the chairs on the outside patio overlooking the ocean in their hotel. Sombra was sitting on the railing taking pictures as Amélie swirled a glass of wine in her hand, Gabriel just enjoying the scenic view. It reminded him of the time Genji, Jesse, and he managed to get a bird-eye's view of King's Row, leaning against the railing as they looked over the city. Genji and Jesse played a sight-seeing game, pointing out shops they want to go in the morning and the occasional scouting spot. 

He'll enjoy this for as long as he could. Curling up and holding Lúcio close, Gabriel closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the comfort and peace that the audio medic gave him.   
\-----------------  
Lúcio yawned, rubbing his eyes. He didn't expect that he'd fall asleep so deeply... How was Gabriel? Shifting around on the bed, he saw that he was cuddled up to Gabriel, blushing and moving away bit; did Gabriel wake up before him? He didn't expect to change sleeping positions to something so intimate... Looking at his face, Lúcio smiled as he saw Gabriel sleeping away peacefully, the shadows and smoke gently rolling over his body; he looked so peaceful...

" **Agent Lúcio, Agent Winston requests for you in the mission briefing room.** " He sighed, slowly sitting up. He didn't want to leave Gabriel... 

"Go ahead." Gabriel mumbled, Lúcio jumping nearly out of his skin with a yelp. "Probably something important. Go ahead."

"Are you... Are you okay?" Gabriel groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Feeling his arms, he nodded, giving a small smile to Lúcio. "Well... I'm glad."

"Thanks for... staying. I thought you would have left long ago." Lúcio smiled, swinging his stumps around and beginning to connect his nerves back onto his legs as Gabriel got up from the bed, changing into today's clothes. 

"Your bed is hella comfortable. I don't mind snoozing in there." They laughed, Lúcio taking his phone and giving Gabriel a quick check over to make sure that his soul was truly fine for now. He disconnected, looking down at the ground as he fidgeted. 

"Got something to say?" Gabriel asked, putting on his coat. Lúcio shook his head, looking back up with a bright smile. Waving goodbye, he left Gabriel's room, looking back down at the ground as he closed the door. 

Why did his soul suddenly feel so heavy? 

Making his way to the mission room, he opened up the door to see just Winston this time; the scientist was organizing the mission files, making a few last edits and changes. As Lúcio shut the door, he turned away from the screens, fixing his glasses and waving. 

"Ah, Lúcio! I have some good news! Sombra has located where Talon has moved the development of the chip, and it's a place that you know well!" Pulling up the globe, Lúcio's eyes lit up as he saw a little marker on Rio de Janeiro. "We have evidence that they're somewhere in Rio de Janeiro. Your hometown." Winston smiled as Lúcio hollered and cheered, cracking his knuckles.

"They chose the wrong spot! Nobody messes with my home!" He grinned. 

"There seems to be a bit more activity near the soccer field, so we're putting our bets they're underneath that. I was wondering if you can put on a concert to lure some of the eyes away." 

"No can do, man. Even if it's my home, my manager would never agree to that kind of scheduling on such a short notice. But..." Winston blinked as Lúcio got his phone out, calling one of his contacts. A video call screen opened up, somebody that he thought had some similarity to Lúcio appearing on the screen. 

" _Alô alô Lú! Como vai?_ " They greeted enthusiastically, Lúcio waving with the same enthusiasm. 

"Oi, Beta! Eu estou bem. Você?"

" _Tambem_ _! Então, qual é essa chamada? Vejo seu amigo de volta._ " What Winston presumed to be Beta leaned over to the left, looking at him as Lúcio moved a bit back to show him. 

"Posso te pedir um favor?" 

" _Fala aí_ _!_ " Lúcio smiled and gestured for Winston to move up a little bit, Beta waving. 

"Beta, this is Winston. Best bud, the big guy that is the leader here." Winston blushed a little, scratching the back of his head/ 

"Lúcio, I'm not necessarily the leader..."

"C'mon, you do a lot of the paperwork! You're one of the leaders." 

" _Lovely to meet you, Winston! Beta Correia dos Santos._ " Beta sat up in his seat, Winston seeing huge speakers behind him; he felt as if something were to play on those, the ground itself would be shaking. " _You need a favor?_ " 

"Ah, yes... how to put this..." He looked down at his mission files, adjusting his glasses. "We need a distraction next Friday night. Something that is going to draw attention away from the soccer field and generally... keep everything in one spot. I was going to have Lúcio put on a concert, but due to time constraints we can't." Beta's eyes gleamed when he mentioned concerts, rubbing his hands together; Winston recognized that kind of gleam: the shimmer of excitement that Jamie has when he's about to score a team-wiping kill. 

" _You need a concert next Friday? I got one set up right on. It distracts better than what Lúcio's concerts can ever do._ "

"Beta..."

" _Bro, you know the entire city drops what they're doing to see my show._ " Lúcio pouted, crossing his arms as Beta smirked in victory. " _Trust me, there will be literally nobody to stop you when you're doing your sneaky business on Friday._ "

"Really? What kind of concert do you put on?" 

" _Heavy metal screamo. Can hear it miles away._ " Winston felt a little shiver go down his spine at Beta's grin. Lúcio's brother did screamo...? He thought he would be more of like Lúcio with electro, or maybe dubstep. " _Everybody attends. If you need me to keep the audience hyped all throughout the night, easy._ " 

"Can you do that? I do not know how fast we can resolve our situation, so..."

" _Done and done, Winston. Now for payment..._ " Winston and Lúcio blinked in surprise, Lúcio uncrossing his arms as Beta tapped his fingers along the table. 

"H-Hey, Beta, there ain't any payment here-"

" _Give Lúcio a good noogie for me!_ " Beta shouted, Winston muttering an apology before hooking his arm over Lúcio and digging his knuckles into Lúcio's head as he complained and whined, kicking his feet. 

"You're meaaaaan! Just wait when I get over there, I'm kicking your ass!"

" _You can't kick my ass in a million years and you know it!_ " Laughing, they fine-sorted the details out in a more professional way, Lúcio smiling as he watched Beta chat away with Winston. He greatly missed Rio, and was going to be most definitely joyed when he landed. Though he felt a bit sad that he won't be able to attend his brother's concert, he knew there were plenty more opportunities in the future. 

"I must thank you once more, Mr. dos Santos." Winston said as they finished up, Beta waving his hand. 

" _Don't mention it, always happy to help out my little bro's friends._ " Ending the call with Lúcio shouting a goodbye, Winston turned to him with a confused look. Lúcio tilted his head. 

"What's wrong?"

"Why is he so... different from you?" 

"He's my older bro. He went into his rebellious years and never came out." Lúcio laughed. "Nah, sometimes siblings are just like that." Helping Winston organize the mission, he tossed out all the banana peels and empty peanut butter jars. As he left the mission room, he smiled, changing the music playing through his ears. 

_We aren't really that different, to be honest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alô alô Lú! Como vai?" - "Hello hello Lú! How are you?"  
> "Oi, Beta! Eu estou bem. Você?" - "Hello, Beta! I've been good. You?"  
> "Tambem! Então, qual é essa chamada? Vejo seu amigo de volta." - "Same! So, why did you call? I see your friend back there."  
> "Posso te pedir um favor?" - "Can I ask you for a favor?"  
> "Fala aí!" - "Hit it!"  
> I'm sorry if the Portuguese is wrong anywhere. If there's something wrong, please let me know and I'll correct it!  
> Edit: Thank you to commentor Lu for correcting some of the words!
> 
> The song sang in Gabriel's dream is "Spirals feat. King Deco" by Sound Remedy & Illenium.
> 
> Beta Lúcio is supposed to be the beta design for Lúcio that Blizzard showcased before. I headcanoned that he's Lúcio's older brother that does heavy metal instead of electro. More information about him will be shown in future chapters!


	15. Getting Ready For Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, training, and mission briefing before they leave off for Rio.

_He doesn't usually dream. It was a once or twice in a year, and they were always pretty typical. They get forgotten as soon as he wakes up and got down to breakfast. Nightmares only happen when he doesn't listen to music as he sleeps, and he always makes sure to put on music before his head hits the pillow. In fact, he could hear the relaxing nature melody in the back of his head right now._

_So why was he here? In the place where his nightmares always start?_

_Lúcio sat cross-legged in the cell, staring at the softly glowing electric blue hexagon screen in front of him. The walls were white and padded, as if this was a psychiatric hospital and he was crazy. He wasn't. He knows he's fine, but they kept him in the padded cell anyway for being too disorderly._

_This nightmare was different. He had his legs still, before they were crushed and amputated. There was no opening for them to talk with him, and the blasted headphones weren't locked on his ears. He was just sitting in the cell, looking out the hexagon screen at the people milling back and forth inside the building. No shocks, no questioning._

_What kind of dream was this? It wasn't his random dreams of playing football or hockey, but it wasn't his nightmares either._

_People were moving around behind the screen, chatting and talking; their words sounded murky and like gibberish to Lúcio, his ears only being able to pick out one word or two. Coffee, hello, sales, line, tech. It didn't really make sense to him, so he didn't bother listening too carefully. They began to leave the building, saying goodbyes and see you laters. The floors above Lúcio began to shut down their lights, the whole place dimming down as more and more people left._

_Finally, the door shut, and the whole building was dark. Lúcio leaned against the wall and hugged his knees, listening to the faint melody in his head. If this was a dream, this was a very boring dream. He wondered if this was meant to be a lucid dream, but he couldn't control anything inside of it; he could just sit in the cell and wait for himself to wake up._

_"_ **_Why do you think this is a dream?_ ** _" Lúcio raised his head, looking around with surprise; nobody was in the cell with him. Nobody was behind the hexagon screen, talking to him; he was alone in here._

_"Because I can hear my music." He answered._

_"_ **_You can't control anything, even though you know you're dreaming._ ** _"_

_"Yeah, but dreams are weird." Stretching out, Lúcio began to trace the lines between the pads with his finger. "Who are you?"_

_"_ **_Who are you to link like that?_ ** _" He jumped a bit at the sudden hostility in the voice. "_ **_There are consequences to your decisions._ ** _"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"_ **_You, linking with Gabriel. You know you don't do that._ ** _" Lúcio stopped tracing the lines between the pads, going back to staring at the hexagon screen and counting how many there were on the top row._

_"He was in pain. I helped him."_

_"_ **_Do you even know how long you stayed linked for?_ ** _"_

_"No, because we fell asleep." He began to count the hexagons that ran down the side, noticing that every third hexagon would shimmer a little._

_"_ **_You're going to die if you continue trying._ ** _" Lúcio narrowed his eyes, hugging his knees once more and bringing them closer to his chest. He began to draw little circles along the floor with his toe, rounding around the padding._

_"I've been told that countless times. You're not the first." The voice snarled, Lúcio tracing the lines over his frog tattoo._

_"_ **_You're a goddamn fool for thinking you can save Gabriel._ ** _"_

_"Maybe I am. But I have made progress, and I've managed to made a temporary fix."_

_"_ **_Do you not hear me? You're going to die if you head further down._ ** _"_

_"Funny, I was told the same thing in the past and I'm still kicking." Lúcio sighed and rested his forehead on his knees, closing his eyes. "Look, whoever you are, I'm not giving up on Gabriel. I don't care what you say." He said. "There's a way, and I'm not leaving a task unfinished."_

_"_ **_You're stubborn, to the point it's an annoyance._ ** _"_

_"Yeah, if you want to tell me that, get in line." Raising his head, Lúcio opened his eyes to the end of a shotgun. The barrel stared down at him between his eyes. "I've had many others that tried to kill me. You ain't special."_

_"_ **_This arrogance is going to lead to your death, frog._ ** _"_

_"Then I'll wrestle death and take it for myself." He closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath. This was just a dream, or a very strange nightmare. Soon enough his alarm is going to go off, he'll wake up, get dressed and go eat breakfast and do his morning jog. He'll forget the conversation as the day goes on._

_"_ **_You're a fucking fool._ ** _" The shotgun pressed against his forehead, firing; the sound burst in Lúcio's eardrums._

"Lúcio?" He flailed awake with a gasp, sitting up reaching for the Sonic Amplifier by his bed. Looking towards the voice, he blinked as he saw Mei standing at the doorway, Snowball peeking out behind her shoulder. "You okay? Your alarm was going off and you weren't waking up..." His alarm? He suddenly heard the beeping sound on his nightstand, reaching over and shutting the frog clock screaming away. Sighing, he wiped the cold sweat beginning to form on his forehead, feeling the area; no bullet hole. Just skin. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah... Yeah, really weird one." Lúcio groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want some tea for today then?" Mei offered, Lúcio nodding with a smile.

"Yeah... I think some tea would be better." Saying a thank you before she left, Lúcio exhaled and flopped back onto the bed, grabbing his frog plush and hugging it. He reached up to his forehead again, just to make sure there wasn't a wound or scab there that he might've missed; nothing out of the ordinary.

What kind of dream was that? Dream-conversations never go that linear and even so, why was he dreaming about talking about Gabriel, of all people? Somebody telling him to back off and stop his progress to fixing him... As if he was going to quit anytime soon. Even if Angela took back the file and called the assignment off, this was a personal goal for him now; he was getting close, he could feel it. A few petty threats in his  _dream_ wasn't going to stop him anytime soon. He was turning that file in with a big green completed stamp right on the top.

His stomach growled, reminding him to get up for breakfast. Changing into his usual tank top and shorts, he checked his emails and messages as he waited for his nerves to connect up to the legs. Locking it in, he tied his hair back with yellow plus-sign design bandanna and put on his glasses, going to the dining room as he fixed the bandanna. The smell of breakfast was wafting down the corridors, Lúcio hurrying his steps as he heard the amount of commotion in the dining room, managing to snag the last few pancakes and waffles. He really did sleep through his alarm... Sitting down in an empty seat, the flurry of activity inside the dining room pushed the dream into the back of his mind as he got lost in a debate with Reinhardt if heelys were appropriate to take into battle. As he was about to ask if he should try and thanking Mei for the tea, he saw Gabriel come into the room and glance over at the empty table, opting to go for the coffee machine instead; Lúcio stood up, smiling and waving at him to get his attention.

"Reap! I gotta talk to ya!" He called, Gabriel picking up the mug and turning to him. He hesitated for a second, shuffling over to the empty seat across from Lúcio and sitting down. "Don't be so nervous, we don't bite." Lúcio smiled, pushing his plate over to Gabriel. "Waffle?"

"That's yours."

"Yeah, but I ain't letting you just live on coffee alone in the morning. You want whipped cream? Syrup?"

"I can't taste things, you know that."

"Yeah, but might as well spruce it up a little." Lúcio managed to take the whipped cream can from Jamie, spraying a big dollop onto the waffles and grinning at Gabriel as he set it down. Another small glance around, Gabriel taking a piece and sticking it underneath the mask, the waffle disappearing in the black mist. "Is this why you don't eat with us?"

"It's more inconvenient." Gabriel stuck another whipped-cream topped piece under, Lúcio shrugging and cutting a piece of pancake for himself. "What did you want?" He asked quietly, shifting a bit in his seat.

"I was wondering if you'd like to train together a bit more."

"Amélie and Sombra are out."

"I know, but it never hurts to train a little bit more." Cutting a strawberry in half, Lúcio ate one half as Gabriel took the other. "One in the afternoon, I got some work to do so meet up in the simulation room?" He offered, licking up the excess cream on his fork.

"Sure." They switched discussions to what Gabriel used to eat in Blackwatch, Lúcio wondering how bad Genji's cooking was for Gabriel to remember specific details and what day he cooked for the team. As they chatted over pieces of waffle and pancake, Angela and Jack watched on the other side of the table; she smiled and sipped her coffee, Jack chewing slowly his food.

"They seem to be working out quite well." She said, looking at Jack. "Maybe Lúcio was the right person."

"We still have to be careful. We don't know what Reyes can do." Jack muttered. He glanced at Winston who was busying himself with a banana. "You sure about this, Winston?" 

"Well, they're the two best candidates for the mission. We can only hope that this stays smooth."   
\-----------------------  
"Alright, that was a good warmup!" Lúcio cheered, skipping on his skates as he went to the control panel, stretching his arms. Patting the speakers along his legs, he did a quick program check along his music, Gabriel rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. "I think we did pretty well even without linking!" Though the time wasn't as good as what they hoped to aim for, it was still pretty decent for needing to use precious seconds to verbally relay information to not accidentally shoot the other in the face. Didn't beat Sombra and Amélie's time, much to Gabriel's disappointment. Still, he was quite surprised at how well he could fight with Lúcio.

"Not bad." He mused as he looked at the time, Lúcio tapping away at the control panel to start up a different simulation; as he was setting it up, the door slid open, Gabriel looking over to see Winston come in. He stiffened as he saw Angela and Jack come following, crossing his arms as the door closed behind them. Lúcio looked up from the panel, smiling and cheerfully waving.

"Heya! You guys need this?" Winston shook his head with a polite smile, adjusting his glasses; Angela stepped up, holding her holopad.

"We're just observing, go ahead with the simulation." She reassured, Lúcio turning back to add the last few details as Gabriel turned his gaze away from the three, opting to watch the room shift to Lúcio's preferences. As the room finally ironed out and Lúcio got ready to hit the button, Angela coughed to get their attention. "Can you... try to link with Reaper for this round, Lúcio?" She asked, Gabriel and Lúcio both blinking in surprise.

"Huh?"

"We just want to... see something." Angela explained, giving a little wave of her hand.

"Don't think you need this many people here if you just want to see something..." Gabriel muttered, turning away and heading to the entrance to the simulation as Lúcio followed. Before they started, he got his shotguns ready, Lúcio humming. "Go ahead and link. Don't die."

"Takes more than that to get rid of me." Lúcio laughed, closing his eyes and reaching out to Gabriel's soul.

_He waited for the hand to come lashing out, but as the seconds ticked by, he didn't hear the tell-tale screech or pain erupting from his chest. Cracking open his eyes, he blinked as Gabriel's soul was there, the hand just resting on top of it as the mist swirled around. A clear link was connecting them, yet it didn't seem to mind a single bit; hell, it seemed like it didn't even notice Lúcio's presence._

_Creeping closer, it lifted up and turned towards him, but lowered back down. Lúcio wondered if it was sentient. But as he stayed linked, the hand didn't bother with him. He wasn't sure what to make of this sudden change, but he wasn't going to waste this opportunity._

" _Let's make Sombra and Amélie's time history!_ " Lúcio cheered and jumped in, Reaper flinching slightly then followed hurriedly.

" _How are you...?_ " Getting in position, Reaper saw that indeed, there was a clear link between him and Lúcio; he reached out and tugged on it lightly, Lúcio moving forward slightly.

" _I don't know, but let's wreck the house!_ " The simulation began, Reaper tearing up the bots faster than ever before as Lúcio's speed song reverberated through his body; Lúcio managed to move much more freely around the battlefield, happily wall riding and blasting from above. He dropped down, Reaper raising his arm and letting Lúcio bounce off it to get a bot spawning on the higher ledges.

"They're... They're doing fine linked." Angela observed, watching as Reaper grabbed Lúcio's link, the medic swerving to the left as Reaper fired. The link would waver occasionally when one of them got hurt, but it was nothing a quick amp it up wouldn't fix; besides that, the link was like any other. "There isn't anything abnormal."

"Nothing?" Jack asked, Angela watching a bit longer. Nothing was out of place, Reaper's soul staying in its place while Lúcio's was doing its usual song and dance. His soul wasn't getting consumed, torn apart, or getting the life stolen from him.

"Nothing. It's a normal link."

"Strange... is the only qualification to link with Reyes is to be his friend?" Winston asked, Angela shaking her head as Jack grunted a no.

"If that's the case, then Jesse and Genji should've been able to." Jack shook his head, watching as Lúcio and Reaper cleared out the last of the bots, moving onto the boss. Moving well together, Reaper got to shooting the metal plating off as Lúcio distracted all the sensors. "No, that's not the case."

"Perhaps Lúcio is more than a friend..." Angela said to herself, watched as Lúcio jumped onto the head, wrestling with the plating and firing between the cracks.

"What was that, Angela?"

"Nothing." Managing to wrench the face plating off, Lúcio leaped off and skated towards Reaper, a streak of bullets just kissing the backs of his skates. Holding his hand out, Reaper grabbed onto it, Lúcio jumping upwards onto the wall; speed boosting, he easily hopped up to higher heights, flinging Reaper to the head with a holler. Reaper fired his shotguns at point-blank range, the head destroyed into pieces. The bot began to malfunction, Lúcio falling down on the ledge Reaper landed on; holding his hand out, they shadowstepped away together behind cover as the room shook with the giant explosion, a dramatic flip of Reaper's coat covering them both. 

"They work quite well together." Winston observed, hearing the two cheering in celebration as the simulation ended. Lúcio hopped out of cover, laughing and clapping.

"Athena! Time!" When the time was displayed, Lúcio cheered loudly in victory, Reaper giving him a high five. " _Their time is toast!_ "

" _Dinner is on them next time!_ " He laughed, stopping when he realized Angela, Jack, and Winston were still watching; Lúcio scrambled to the control panel to save the time down, Angela saving down a few notes. "Well? Observed enough?" He hissed, crossing his arms as he stepped out of the room.

"Lúcio, you're able to link with Reaper now?" His eye ticked a little underneath the mask, leaning against the wall as Lúcio turned to the three; talk as if he wasn't even in the room, nice.

"I guess so! Hey, Reap, this link going good?"

"The fact you're not trying to choke yourself to death says so." Turning back to Angela, Lúcio smiled and gestured to his body. As they discussed, Gabriel looked down, talon tapping on his arm; he felt quite uneasy, if he had to be honest with himself. It seemed... too easy for Lúcio to suddenly one day be able to link with him without repercussions. Sombra only got away scot-free because of her trait and Amélie as she could really kill any of them whenever she liked. But Lúcio... he was his personal medic, sure, but not much of a threat to his life and didn't possess a trait like Sombra.

_Reaper hasn't told me if he's approved of Lúcio..._

"You two have a mission briefing soon, I'm going to brush up on the last few details before calling you guys down."

_I haven't asked him in a while. Then again, I don't like talking to him at all..._

"You got it big guy! Just send us a message when you're ready!"

_It seems like he's letting Lúcio link, but why? He didn't before, and that time when he helped me sleep was only because he fell asleep too..._

"Hey Gabe!" Snapping out of his thoughts, Gabriel looked up to Lúcio waving his hand in front of the mask, the three gone from the training room; he smiled and bounced on his skates. "Want to go spar for a bit?"

"... Sure. But I have a request?"

"Hm?"

"Can you disconnect? You listening to that speed song ain't that helpful at the moment."   
\---------------  
After an hour of sparring and wrestling, Gabriel silently thanked that bruises and fractures didn't last long due to his condition, as he felt that if he was still human, he would be lying in the ring groaning in pain. Course, Lúcio bending over the water fountain and healing up his own bruises made him a bit worried.

"I didn't go too hard on ya, did I?" Lúcio released his hand, checking on the bruise on his arm to see if the color faded yet,

"I should be asking you that." He huffed, sitting down on the bench to let his body relax for a bit as Lúcio moved to healing up another bruise on his chest. From sparring with Lúcio, Gabriel has learned a few things.

One, Hana was right about avoiding the ankles. In their first match Lúcio threw him to the ground with them and his kicks Gabriel felt could crack a rib if done with full force. Not to mention Lúcio's thighs had the capability of twisting somebody's neck around. Gabriel just made it in where to avoid everything below Lúcio's waist.

Two, the upper portion of Lúcio's body wasn't that safe either; though his punches were a bit weaker than what Gabriel expected, his fingers had a vice-like grip. Lúcio used his fingers quite well, as one would expect from a DJ and musician.

Three, Gabriel would suspect that Lúcio was indeed part frog with how slippery he was if he didn't already know he was human. He weaved under punches, twisted out of kicks, and when Gabriel would try to get a grab on him he seemed to move away just far enough. Now he realized why enemies couldn't seem to harm Lúcio in missions; half of the time he couldn't hit him in an enclosed ring, how was somebody supposed to shoot Lúcio when he's hopping all over the place?

Four, Lúcio fought fast and erratic, yet calculated. At first he thought the DJ was just attacking randomly, but as each matched passed he realized Lúcio had set goals in mind, adjusting his attacks to fit the situation. Gabriel could see in his eyes that each attack was chosen in a split second, from one capoeira move to the next to form an intricate dance. Which brought him to his last observation...

Lúcio's fighting style was a dance. Despite being more sporadic and on the fly, all his movements had a certain fluidity and absolute confidence Gabriel honestly admired. When he sprung back on his hands, he knew where he was going to land and how to angle his feet. The ring was the dance floor, and the dance floor was Lúcio's turf.

Gabriel wondered how well does he dance in a dangerous situation.

"Mind handing me my shirt?" Going to the ring and getting the green tank top sitting on the ropes, Gabriel went over to Lúcio who was just finishing up the last scrape. As he held it out, he noticed a few scars along Lúcio's body, particularly three large ones slicing along his left waist. Noticing him staring, Lúcio smiled. "Checkin' me out?" Gabriel looked away quick with a huff, dropping the shirt on Lúcio's lap. "Probably wondering where I got those three, huh."

"If... you don't mind." Lúcio got up and turned around, Gabriel seeing it turn angle up towards his shoulder blades. There was another scar running straight down Lúcio's back starting at his right shoulder.

"Laser cuts from Viskhar turrets when I first broke in there." Lúcio explained. "Meant to deactivate the turrets for the entirety of me being in the building, but right at the end they reactivated."

"Oh."

"Long one was situated above a doorway, and these three wicked babies were when I crashed out the window." Gabriel widened his eyes, Lúcio grinning. "Yeah, that was the highlight of my night. Course, hiding behind a dumpster while bleeding to death wasn't as fun, but made it out alive." Putting the shirt on, he tugged it down and stretched. "Rejuvenescência was still in its development stage at the time, so it didn't heal properly. At the time, needed to use it or die."

"And the other scars?" Gabriel asked, gesturing to the ones that were around Lúcio's body.

"Football matches, beginning hockey matches, fights, and mosh pit accidents." Lúcio laughed.

"You seem... very comfortable with them."

"Serves as a reminder I managed to infiltrate Viskhar and get out. A little trophy." Hopping a few times, Lúcio relaxed his muscles and smiled up to Gabriel. "Ready to go for another ro-"

" **Agent Lúcio and Agent Reaper, please come to the mission briefing room.** "

"Well, let's see what Winston cooked up."   
\-------------  
"We've confirmed that they are indeed hiding out underneath the football field." Pulling up a map of the city, Gabriel saw a big grassy rectangle along the top right corner, near the old Viskhar building. Winston handed him a paper copy as Lúcio listened in. "However, we cannot go and tear the ground up to find the entrance hatch. It would draw far too much attention to us, and most likely will result in getting tangled with the authorities followed by lawsuits.

"That field is a hotspot of activity." Lúcio said. "In the morning there's people jogging around it. Afternoons there's tons of kids and teens playing there. Evenings have little teams practicing, and at night there's always a group or two of friends getting a game in. There's hardly a point in time where the field is completely empty."

"That's why you two are taking the chip on Friday close to midnight, when Lúcio's brother is performing the concert. That should clear the field out for a while." Winston closed out of the screen as Lúcio wrote down the time, Gabriel folding the map up and tucking it into his coat. "Before Friday comes, find where the entrance is during the day without looking suspicious."

"A few games of football and we can cover majority of the field."

"When you do, send this in." Two little spider-like bots scuttled across the table, Gabriel picking it up; it was just the size of his fingertip, black to blend in the shadows. The eyes were outfitted with cameras, the legs folding up into the body to look like simple earrings. Winston handed a small box over to hold them, Gabriel tucking them in and closing it. "It'll scout the building layout and I will send you it once I process where the chip is."

"Got it." He put the box into his coat.

"Now, you two have a flight tomorrow afternoon at 1200. Lúcio, I assume you'll be staying at your house." A nod. "Reaper, I can book a room-"

"He can stay at my house." Lúcio offered.

"I can stay at his house." Gabriel offered at the same time, Winston looking up from his screen as the two glanced at each other in surprise. "It'll draw less attention to me, as I don't particularly like dealing with receptionists."

"I got room in my house, don't worry! It'll be beneficial for all of us, and you can save money too." Winston crossed a bullet point off his screen with a sigh of relief, moving onto the next part of the briefing.

"Scout the area and find the entrance. Once you do, send the bot down and wait for Friday. During the concert, go down and infiltrate. Reaper, due to your wraith ability and being unaffected by bullets, you are the one going down."

"Expected." Gabriel grunted, nodding.

"Lúcio, I want you to stand guard in the building at the entrance and take care of anybody that comes through. I don't want any interference."

"Gotcha, man!" Lúcio gave a thumbs-up, Winston looking at him above his glasses.

"Without your music on. This is very sensitive, so I want you to be listening as closely as possible." Gabriel glanced over at Lúcio, watching as he continued to smile and nod, eyes straying to the thumbs up that faltered for a second. "During this entire infiltration and preferably the mission, stay linked. Stay communicating, as this is enemy territory we're in."

"What if we don't find the entrance before Friday?" He asked.

"Then that night, try to find it before the concert ends. Use force as a last resort." Winston went over the last couple of details, doing a quick summary and handing over a paper with the specific times. "That's about everything. If we find anything new while you're in Rio, you two still have your communicators."

"Yep!"

"Got it." Gabriel got up from his chair to get the suitcases ready for weapons and mission items, looking at Lúcio to see if he was going to follow; Lúcio waved his hand, motioning for him to go first. Shrugging, he left first, the door closing with a click. Winston looked at Lúcio across the table, his eyes staring down at his fidgeting hands.

"... I can send one more hero with you, Lúcio, if you would prefer that." He quietly offered, closing out of the screens and organizing the files. "I'm sending you for your expertise of the area and being able to link with Reaper. However, if you really don't-"

"No, I'm the only one at the moment here that can stay linked with Reaper." Lúcio said, getting up from the chair.

"Lúcio, I understand if you don't want to do this, it won't be much of a-"

"Don't worry Winston." He smiled, though Winston felt like it was the furthest thing from genuine. "I'll be fine." Waving a brisk goodbye, Lúcio quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him; he took a deep breath, exhaling and running his hand down his face. He leaned against the door, fingers digging into his frog tattoo to stop his arm from shaking.

He's older now. It has been a few years since the incident. He can handle it, it'll be fine. It's been years, he's going to be fine.

He changed his song to a heavy rock playlist, letting the bass drown out any further thoughts as he skated down the corridors. There was no time to begin doubting himself, he has to start preparing for the mission and get ready to revisit his home. As he got lost in packing, the music drowned the thoughts away into the back of his mind, washed over with the sound of electric guitars and screamo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reread the other chapters and damn I need to fix some information. 
> 
> Next chapter we're going to Rio and meeting Lúcio's bro and they're gonna do some more cute shit.
> 
> Thank you so so much for the 1000+ hits and 117 kudos!! I can't believe this has gotten over 1000 hits! Thank you so much for those still reading and stayin'!


	16. Welcome Home, Lúcio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Lúcio arrive at Rio and meet Lúcio's family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to get any grammar mistakes with Portuguese, so when characters are speaking in Portuguese the dialogue is italicized. However, if they're communicating with each other via the soul link telepathy, the dialogue is going to be between these < >.

Lúcio stared at the contents of Gabriel's suitcase, eyes locked on the hoodies, sweatpants, and beanies for a solid thirty seconds before slowly raising his head to stare at Gabriel.

"... What?" He asked, Lúcio's hands dropping the sides and froze there. "I don't feel the heat or cold, I just wear what's comfortable." Gabriel explained, shrugging. They stared at each other for another ten seconds, Gabriel wondering if Lúcio went unconscious with his eyes open until he leaped up and jabbed his finger at the clothes.

"We're going to Rio here, man! Blending in!" Lúcio said with a bit of exasperation on the side, shoving Gabriel aside and flinging open his closet. "You are not going out in those!" He yelled, pushing the hoodies and sweatpants inside the closet to one side. "Rio is known for its beaches and tropical climate, you going down in those is going to draw so much attention!"

"I'm only operating at night, though..."

"Dude, even at night the temperature ain't low enough to excuse wearing those!" Lúcio stuck his head out. "And who says you're only operating at night? We're going to be out all day and night!" Gabriel blinked as Lúcio tossed onto his bed a few tank tops and basketball shorts, forgetting himself that he had those. Only managing to fish out a few articles of clothing, Lúcio shut the doors with a dissatisfied huff, skating off in a streak of green to his room. As Gabriel switched out some of outfits in the suitcase, Lúcio braked back in front of his room, holding a stack of clothes.

"If those are yours, then I'm banking on the fact they're too small for me." Dumping them onto the bed, Lúcio fired up a song on his phone, Gabriel recognizing it as a new small track to keep his form stable as long as he listened. He thrusted a few articles of clothing into his hands, Gabriel wondering if Lúcio was joking or not-the look in his eyes meant that he was dead serious about him wearing his clothes.

"It's to blend in and not attract attention to yourself." Lúcio said, crossing his arms and blocking the exit. "Mission clothes. Absolutely necessary."

"It's absolutely not necessary for me to wear these booty shorts with cake printed across the asscheeks."

"Absolutely. Necessary." The shirts and shorts that he provided were a bit tight, though it wasn't to the point where he was uncomfortable. His thighs were the ones that were the biggest obstacles, one pair of jean shorts almost bursting as Gabriel put them on. It was more of Lúcio's football shorts that he could wear and not be so tight on the legs, but Gabriel still preferred his basketball ones instead. Changing out the hoodies and beanies for tank tops and shorts, Lúcio let him take one set before closing the suitcase with a satisfied huff.

"Trust me, while we're walking in the day, you're going to be staying in solid form. And I am betting that you're going to be feeling the heat." Well, he did have a point there. "Oh, and here! You can wear this tomorrow." Lúcio handed over a rather large plain tshirt, Gabriel trying it on; it fit snugly and comfortably, unlike the others.

"Why do you have a shirt that's this size?"

"I sleep in that one. Oversized stuff are the best."

Packing up the mission items and Lúcio's Sonic Amplifier, Gabriel watched as he packed a separate pair of prosthetics, along with what looked to be casual use, and of course his battle ones. He was surprised that Lúcio even able to close his frog-patterned suitcase with all the stuff he shoved into it, though both of them had to sit on it for it to close. Watching Lúcio dissemble the Sonic Amplifier, Gabriel leaned over his shoulder to see the interiors; he was surprised when he saw rather old wires and tech, expecting for Lúcio to have the newest models.

"I need to update this girl... she still works like a charm, though!" He laughed.

"For that to still last with those pieces, you built it well." Gabriel complimented, Lúcio putting the pieces into a separate case.

"I'm surprised it lasted actually. I was banking on it breaking when I join Overwatch, but still going strong. Going to need to get some new parts though... can't have em breaking down mid-mission." Locking the weapon's case up, he stretched and took it off the table to bring to the hangar. Gabriel dragged their luggage over as well, putting it against the wall to be loaded up tomorrow afternoon. Stretching and yawning, Lúcio smiled at Gabriel. "Want to try one more thing before going to bed?"

"What?" Taking Gabriel's hands, Lúcio turned on his music, relaxing his shoulders and closing his eyes. As he waited around shifting a little from being out in the open in the hangar, he felt Lúcio linking with him; no incident, no life steal. Feeling his whole body relax and melt away the stress and tension, he shivered as he felt a particularly cold breeze in the base.

Wait.

"So it is possible..." Letting go and disconnecting, Lúcio waved goodnight to Gabriel. "We are meeting my family tomorrow, so don't wear the booty shorts!"

"Wasn't planning on it anyway..." He rolled his eyes, looking down at his hands to see what Lúcio did; stretching out his arms, he turned them over, checking for skin to decompose. It started to flake after about thirty seconds, Gabriel heading back to his room. As he got his outfit ready for tomorrow, he froze.

He wasn't listening to music when Lúcio and he was at the hangar. He only listened to one track to see how the clothes would fit on him, and they spent some time getting and checking over that all the mission necessities were in place. Lúcio just held his hands, gave him some of the healing wavelength, and wished him goodnight.

Lying down in bed, Gabriel groaned and pressed his hand against his face. Personal medic indeed...   
\-------------------------  
"The flight is going to be a few hours, and when we land it's going to be around 1600."

"Sweet." Lúcio stretched out in his seat as Gabriel ran over the mission details one more time, listening with one earbud out as the engines began to start. "I talked with Beta this morning, the subway system is still the same so it'll only take about ten minutes of walking from the station to my house."

"I was thinking we get a headstart with today and scout the field, just a quick overview." The helicopter lifted off, Lúcio leaning back in his seat and turning his music up to drown out the sounds of the engine and blades.

"I'm down. A game with the kids would scout a lot of the field." He glanced over at the paper. "Yo, anything about tonight?" Gabriel shook his head, folding the paper up.

"No, I want to scout in daylight as it's easier and less suspicious."

"Want to come with me to a nightclub?" Lúcio grinned, nudging Gabriel's arm. "Going to my favorite club and DJ to give a little welcome to my home and see if my record has been broken." Opening up a book on English & Spanish to Portuguese borrowed from the library, Gabriel shook his head.

"You have fun, I'm not one for big crowds."

"Suit yourself." Rummaging around in his backpack, Lúcio snapped on an eye mask and leaned back to get some shut-eye, Gabriel reading through the book to pass the time, the engine becoming just dull background noise to him as they left base.

When Rio de Janeiro emerged from the clouds, he looked down and marveled at the view; it was quite the colorful city, full of life and energy. He could see several hundreds of people dotted along the beaches, bright blue umbrellas and rainbow towels. There was the ever-famous Christ statue, Gabriel seeing little sections of the city where crowds surrounded musicians, the streets filled with people going back and forth. A place this lively and full of sound, it certainly suited the DJ; he nudged Lúcio awake.

"Eeeeh... whaaaat?" He complained, lifting the eye mask up with a grumble.

"Rio's below us, it's got a nice view." Gabriel jumped as Lúcio leaped towards the window, using his arm as support as he whipped the mask off, eyes wide as he gazed down.

"Home sweet home!" Lúcio shouted, a giant smile on his face.

"Do you want to switch seats or something? You're kinda in my lap."

"Give me a minute, man." He stayed there for the rest of the flight, excitedly pointing out spots he recognized and marveling at how the city rebuilt itself. When they got off and got their suitcases, Gabriel nearly tripped over his own feet at how fast Lúcio dragged him through the airport, the sudden rush of his body forming and getting blasted in the face with heat another source of shock. Lúcio was right-if he wore his hoodie and sweatpants instead, he would've died of heatstroke in the first few minutes. Getting through security and customs, he continued to follow, Lúcio keeping a firm grip on his hand as they ran down to the subway; the busy city life, crowded train, hot weather, and amount of tourists reminded him heavily of his old life in Los Angeles. The main difference was that Lúcio was with him and that instead of English, they spoke Portuguese.

When they got to their stop he just managed to grab his suitcase before Lúcio made a mad dash out, Gabriel needing to locate him when they squeezed through crowds; why did he have to be so short? Managing to survive and get out safely, he saw Lúcio fidgeting at the exit, shifting from foot to foot.

"C'mon, Gabe! Gaaaabe!" He whined, staring out into the roads and city. Grabbing Gabriel's hand once more, he was lead back into the throng of crowds and tourists; they cut off the main roads after a bit, into the residential areas and favelas. The deeper they went, the further colorful and lively it became. Gabriel saw houses painted with birds and jungle trees, music notes and flora. Little flower beds were along the windows, a woman sweeping the stairs as another was just leaving the house, locking up the door. He could hear music playing from the houses, two teenagers sitting on the porch playing a guitar.

"Cavaquinho." Lúcio smiled at him, slowing his frantic walk down. "It's a different type of guitar, used often in samba. I used to play it, actually." Strolling down the streets, Gabriel saw one path that lead to what looked to be the center of activity, to what he guessed were the restaurants and shops. As they walked, a football bounced down a few stairs, rolling next to Gabriel's feet.

"Com licença, por favor!" He looked at a group of kids standing at the top of the stairs, looking back down at the football; Lúcio nudged his arm.

"Go ahead, kick it back." Bouncing the ball a bit on the sides of his feet, he kicked it back to the kids. They yelled obrigado before running off again, dribbling the ball between each other. "Here, we're one big family." Lúcio said, resuming their walk. "It might not be the most posh and luxurious, but it's one where you really can connect with others."

"You're quite... passionate about your home."

"My heart beats for Brazil, man. It all started here." He gestured around him. "We stick together, laugh together, and fight together. When somebody loses an item, we all go to find it. If somebody needs babysitting, there's always another that can take care until the issue is resolved. Where do you think my catchphrase 'let's bring it together!' comes from?" Stopping at one house painted with various different amphibians and reptiles, Lúcio fished around his pockets for the keys; the fact that he actually had a set made Gabriel surprised. How much do you have to love your home to keep and not lose the house keys for years while being away? "Ah, here we go! Mind holding my suitcase?" Unlocking the door, Lúcio opened it up.

"LÚCIOOOOOO!" A male barged out of the house and tackled Lúcio, Gabriel recognizing him from the photos on Lúcio's desk and room. Giving him a giant hug, they then swiftly put Lúcio in a headlock and dug their knuckles into his head, laughing as Lúcio whined and kicked his legs. " _You haven't grown a single inch!_ "

" _Shut up!_ " He hit their arm in attempt to get them off, looking up at Gabriel with pleading eyes. "Gaaaaaabe, help me!"

"Ancient rules dictate that a friendly wrestle between brothers shall not be broken apart." He snickered. They finally separated, Lúcio punching them in the arm with a huff but still hugged them once more. He smiled and turned.

"Gabriel, this is Beta, older brother." Beta grinned, waving. "Beta, this is Gabriel, friend and partner for this mission." He clicked his tongue a few times, holding his hand out.

"Beta Melo dos Santos, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Gabriel, pleasure." Shaking hands, Gabriel noticed that Beta's hands were more tough than Lúcio's.

" _Beta? Who is out there?_ " A woman's voice came from inside the house, Beta turning to the still open door.

" _Lúcio's here!_ " Gabriel widened his eyes as there was a sudden ruckus and banging noises in the house of chairs being pushed out and doors being slammed open, several footsteps coming towards them. Before he could blink four kids bursted through the door and screamed in delight, Lúcio laughing and hugging each of them.

" _Hey guys! Oh my god, you've all grown! Woah, woah!_ " Picking one up and giving them a kiss on the cheek, the rest started to complain so he had to pick them up one by one, which ended in him having one in each arm, one on his shoulder, and one hugging his leg. " _H-Hey, don't tug on on my hair!_ " Gabriel smiled as he watched Lúcio try to deal with his younger siblings after being away for so long, Beta laughing and helping him.

His old life in Los Angeles... he could remember having to deal with his three younger siblings, wrangling the two with one hand and foot while carrying his baby brother around throughout the day. With both parents always working, he was left in charge of taking care of them, cooking and doing laundry and making sure all of them were asleep by ten. Dealing with two troublemakers was enough for him, he wondered how Lúcio dealt with double the amount.

" _C'mon, get in the house! The porch ain't enough room!_ " Beta herded them inside, Lúcio exhaling. "You've really been home away for too long... before you could grab all four in one hand."

"I know, but when did Aria grow so big?!" Going in, Gabriel closed the door behind him, turning back to them. He saw a fifth kid peeking out behind the couch, waddle-walking towards Lúcio. " _Andre! Hey little bud!_ " Picking him up, Andre giggled as Lúcio ruffled his hair; two women came out into the living room, one short and chubby the other tall and fit, joyfully shouting Lúcio's name and going over. " _Mamãe, Mãe! I'm home!_ " He smiled.

" _My little frog prince!_ " The first one laughed, giving Lúcio a big hug as the second took Andre into her arms. Gabriel held back a snicker as they immediately pinched Lúcio's ear and dragged him down to her height. " _Away for three years and stopped calling at the last year?! Going into battles and fighting in gunfire?! You're so skinny, what do they feed you at that base?!_ " She yelled, Lúcio sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

" _I was busy-_ "

" _You had your mom and me worried sick! I adore seeing you on the TV but not when it's the aftermath of a fight! What happens if you get injured out there?_ "

" _I'm a medic, mamãe, I patch myself up-_ "

" _And reckless! You're always so impulsive, I worry about you running in the front lines and hurting yourself!_ "

" _Uh, yeah about that-_ "

" _Look at your face! Working on your music and this, you're too busy Lúcio! Do they give you breaks? Vacations? You're always so hardworking, but rest is needed too!_ " She scolded while keeping a firm grip on Lúcio's ear, Gabriel glancing over at Beta with a raised eyebrow. He waved it off with a smile. After the tirade, she hugged Lúcio once again with a relieved smile. " _I'm still so happy that my little prince is home!_ "

" _I'm happy as well, mamãe._ " Lúcio gave a big hug back, looking up to his other mom. She went over and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, patting his head with a gentle smile.

" _Welcome home, Lúcio._ " He smiled and gave her a hug as well, a bit more of a comforting hug than big.

" _Thanks, mãe._ "

" _And who's this you've brought with you?_ " Gabriel jumped as she looked at him. " _Is he your boyfriend? Is he from that group you fight with?_ " Lúcio choked on his spit as Beta stifled his laughter, Gabriel blinking as he tried to register what she said.

" _M-Mamãe! He's not my boyfriend!_ " He widened his eyes and blushed as he realized the last world Lúcio said, briefly remembering seeing the word in the book he was reading on the flight.

" _Didn't take you for liking the tough kinds! You were always a bit of a playboy, weren't you? But you chose well! So tall and muscular and handsome!_ " Frantically trying to correct her while Beta was dying in the corner, almost about to cry of laughter as all of Lúcio's siblings began to chant 'Lúcio got a boyfriend! Lúcio got a boyfriend!'

" _H-He's just my friend! My partner for this mission!_ " He stammered, trying to quiet his siblings. "Gabriel, tell them!"

"This is way too entertaining to watch."

"Gabriel, huh..." The second mother came over and gave a polite smile, holding her hand out. "Alana Livia, pleased to meet you." An air of professionalism and subtlety came from her, Gabriel returning the smile and shaking her hand. Firm.

"Gabriel, honored to meet you, ma'am."

"Call me Alana, there is no need for formalities here." She smiled, turning to the other mother who was grilling Lúcio with questions as he was sweating buckets. "She is Maria Luiza, my wife. I am guessing you have met Beta already." He was busy teasing Lúcio, joining in the chant as Lúcio looked stuck between answering his mother and decking Beta across the room. A babble, Gabriel looking down at the kid-Andre-in Alana's arms. He looked up at him with wide eyes.

" _Tall..._ " He held his arms out, waving them. " _Up! Up!_ "

"Oh, Andre wants you to hold him..."

"I don't mind, I've had a baby brother before." Holding Andre, the little kid laughed and hugged Gabriel the best he could while in his arms. He looked like he was about three to four, still retaining his baby face and nature.

" _Ah! Is he staying, Lúlu? Tell me he's staying!_ " Lúcio finally managed to clamp his hand over Beta, nodding. She went over to Gabriel and gave a big handshake, smiling wide up at him. " _Gabriel, was it! Welcome to the home of dos Santos!_ " Managing to piece bits and pieces of what she was saying, he connected the dots. Digging through his brain, he hoped that he wasn't going to get his Spanish and Portuguese mixed up.

" _It is a... pleasure to meet you, ma'am._ " A hearty laugh, Gabriel getting a very warm, casual motherly feel from her. She looked like the type to take care of an entire group of kids without breaking a sweat, containing an energy unlike any other.

" _Maria_ _is fine! Ah, Alana, does he speak Portuguese?_ "

" _A little, it seems._ "

" _No matter! He's staying with us! Lúcio's boyfriend, he chose so well!_ "

" _I told you, he is NOT my boyfriend!_ " Lúcio protested, quickly covering the mouths of his siblings before they started chanting again.

" _Can you go to the store? I'm cooking Lúcio's favorite for tonight to celebrate! Oh, and inviting the neighbors! They must be overjoyed to see that the light of Rio has come home!_ " Maria decided, clapping joyfully.

" _Mamãe, that is a little overboard, don't you think? And the light of Rio? You giving me too much credit..._ "

" _Nonsense, Lúlu! I must have everybody know our prince has returned!_ " Alana laughed and nodded, getting her bag and shoes; she left with a cheerful goodbye, Maria getting the kids to either help her or go outside and play. As the last kid ran out the door, Lúcio sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"Somebody help me..."

"Man, it's your fault you stopped calling for a full year." Beta shrugged. Gabriel went over, leaning down to look at Lúcio.

"Boyfriend? Seriously?"

"Yeah... she's always asking if I found somebody at Overwatch." He groaned, getting up and brushing himself off. "Alright, let us give you the grand tour. Do you want me to...?" Reaching over to take Andre from Gabriel's arms, the kid stuck his tongue out and held onto Gabriel tighter.

"It's fine, I'm quite used to this." Looking up at Gabriel in surprise, Lúcio opened his mouth to ask but had to stop one of the kids from messing with the suitcase, putting the weapon suitcase on top of the TV so they can't reach it.

The house, though small, was cozy and had a welcoming atmosphere throughout. The walls had doodles and pictures all over, one section designed like the Amazon jungle, another full of clouds and multi-colored birds. The smell of homemade cooking that only a parent can achieve was passed all throughout the house, Lúcio's mother no doubt busy. There was one big bedroom with two bunk beds and one large bed, Gabriel seeing the individual bunk beds stylized to which kid was sleeping there. The ceiling section over the bunkbeds were painted a night sky with a moon and hanging planets, the sound of relaxing nature music playing from a radio sitting on the nightstand.

"From oldest to youngest, Aria, Dakota, Casey, Rosa, and Andre." Lúcio pointed to each bunk bed. "Mamãe and Mãe sleep on the big bed."

"Where do you two sleep?" Following the two out and up a flight of stairs, Beta clicked his tongue a few times, unlocking the door and opening it up; inside was what Gabriel saw in Lúcio's section in medical bay, speakers along the wall with two giant amps in the center. Wires ran along the ceiling and walls tied or taped up, a large desk filled with notes and junk food. He guessed it was supposed to be another room, but redone to be the studio. Instead of home supplies and furniture, it was instruments and equipment. In the corner of the room there was another bunk bed, though the top bed was gathering dust.

"We used to sleep down there with the rest of the family, but when we started getting into music, moved the bed up here." Beta tapped the walls, showcasing that it was all soundproofed. "Can't go and be waking everybody up in the neighborhood when we make tracks." He explained.

"Does the house shake though?"

"When we first started, ma said that everytime we played a song she thought an earthquake was happening." Beta laughed. "But now there's some stabilizers under the amps to minimize that." Looking up at the wires, he clicked his tongue a few times. "We primarily skate, so don't want to be slicing up anything." Going back down into the main house and learning the rest of the layout, they stopped at the kitchen for a quick second to get a snack for Andre as he began to complain that he was hungry. Maria was cooking in a gigantic pot, the smell absolutely heavenly. They stopped back at the living room where they started, Gabriel helping Andre eat his cookie as Lúcio looked around for a spot for him to sleep for the following nights.

"You can sleep in my bed, if you'd like." He offered, Gabriel shaking his head.

"The couch is fine, don't worry."

"I insist, you're the guest."

"I insist, you're the one who hasn't slept there for years." Whistling to get their attention, Beta waved for them to step back; he pulled a lever on the side of the couch, a mattress popping out from underneath already with pillows and a blanket. Lúcio and Gabriel stared, blinking in surprise.

"... When did you guys install that?"

"Sibs wanted a sleepover, and there was just barely enough room on the couch for their friends. Then they all wanted to have sleepovers, and would complain if they had to go back to their bed. So we got this for convenience sake."

"Well, that makes things a lot easier." Setting the suitcase down next to couch and folding it back up, Gabriel looked at the clock on the wall; just about to hit five. They still had a few hours before the hours where dinner starts to do a quick scouting of the field. "We should go now, as I think tonight I'm fully booked..." He tried to take Andre again, Andre whining and clinging onto Gabriel's shirt.

" _I wanna stay here!_ "

" _You'll have plenty of time to be carried, why not let Beta or me?_ "

" _He's tall! Not like you!_ " Lúcio sighed, looking up at Gabriel.

"Do you mind if Andre comes...?"

"Not at all, he weighs nothing." Changing into his shoes and letting Andre sit on his shoulders instead, Lúcio and Beta got ready.

" _Mamãe, we're going out to the football field! Andre is with us!_ " Beta yelled as he opened up the door.

" _Be back in time for dinner, if you see your siblings tell them as well!_ " Leaving and locking the house, they began to walk through the favela to get to the field. As Gabriel saw on the flight here, the entire place was bustling with activity. There seemed to be music everywhere, samba and bossa nova being the most prominent. The outdoor seating for restaurants were packed, people going in and out of little stores. Children of all ages were running about and laughing as the parents watched, chatting among themselves. Colorful buildings and decorations everywhere, Gabriel could see how Lúcio became the way he was by living here; with everybody so friendly and helpful towards each other, it offered a sense of unity.

Let's bring it together... The meaning made much more sense to Gabriel now.

"I'll play a game with the kids, you take a walk around the perimeter." Reaching the field, Gabriel could see a group of kids practicing their goal shots and dribbling. Beta and Lúcio ran up to them waving, all of them screaming with delight to see Lúcio was back. As they got busy with scouting the field using the game as an excuse, Gabriel adjusted Andre on his shoulders and began to walk around the perimeter, looking for anything out of place or elevated that could signify an entrance.

" _You do secret stuff with big brother?_ " He looked up at Andre, the boy resting his head in his tufts of curls. " _Lú goes away to do secret things. Good things._ "

" _Yeah_ _, Lúcio does a lot of good things. He helps many people._ " Scanning the field, he still didn't notice anything out of place. He walked slowly, senses heightened to detect any change in elevation.

" _But he fights bad people and bad people hurt._ " Andre looked down at him, worriedly tightening his hold on Gabriel. " _Does Lú get hurt?_ "

" _Lúcio gets hurt, but he is very good at helping others not get hurt._ "

" _Really?_ "

" _He's very brave and kind, helps people everyday._ " Turning to where the kids were playing, Lúcio was showing a girl how to use the sides of her feet to kick the ball. " _See?_ "

" _I wanna grow up like him..._ " Continuing their walk, Gabriel managed to walk around half of the perimeter, silently grumbling when he didn't detect anything. As he walked, Andre tapped his head. " _Mister? Can I ask you something?_ "

" _Sure, what is it?_ "

" _If Lú helps people not get hurt... who helps him not get hurt?_ " Gabriel's steps slowed, holding Andre's legs a bit tighter. " _Is it you?_ "

" _Oh, uh-_ " Lúcio usually healed up his wounds before they got serious, and they had tanks to take most of the damage. Him and the other offense heroes were always more focused on succeeding the mission, taking out the enemy.

" _Can you help Lú not get hurt? Please?_ " Andre asked, looking down at Gabriel. A smile, Gabriel reaching up and patting his head.

" _Okay. I promise._ "

" _Can I ask another thing?_ "

" _What is it?_ "

" _Can you teach me how to play?_ "

" _Huh?_ " Helping Andre down, the boy somewhat ran over to a spare football, holding it up for Gabriel to see.

" _Can you teach me?_ " He has the mission to focus on, and it was important. Time can't be wasted on babysitting and dealing with little kids. He should use this time to clear the rest of the perimeter and scout out more of the field-

" _Alright._ " Gabriel smiled, going over to one of the empty goals and began to teach Andre the basics of football. Though his Portuguese was limited, he showed rather than explained, using simple terms when needed. When he demonstrated a kick that had the ball soaring across the field, Andre marveled at the sight.

< _Hey, Gabe, you find anything yet?_ > Lúcio looked up from the kids, widening his eyes as he saw Gabriel instructing Andre on how to dribble. Seeing Gabriel's soul patiently sitting there, not even bothered that Andre kept on missing the ball; if he kicked it too far, he always ran over and got it back. Whenever his brother hung his head, Gabriel gave him a reassuring smile and helped him try again, positioning his body to get a strong kick with the ball. It rolled into the net, Andre jumping up and down.

" _I did it!_ "

" _Nice going, kiddo!_ " Gabriel held his hand up, Andre happily giving him a high five. It seemed surreal; yesterday he was hissing and ignoring Angela and Jack, grumbling under his breath. Today, he was smiling and patiently teaching his four year old brother how to play football, despite a language barrier.

He'd never seen Gabriel so... caring before.

" _Somebody gettin' a crush now, are we~?_ " Beta teased, knocking on Lúcio's head as Lúcio flinched in surprise. " _Man, your cheeks are getting red!_ "

" _T-That's because it's hot outside!_ " Lúcio stammered, shoving Beta away. " _He's just my partner for this mission, I told you!_ "

" _Mmhmm._ " Beta sarcastically agreed, going back to be goalie to help the kids with their shots. Grumbling and turning back to watch Gabriel, Lúcio felt his heart beat faster as he saw him show off to Andre, the little kid cheering for another kick.

Gabriel just never stopped surprising him.

When the sun was setting and all the kids had to start returning home, Lúcio waved them goodbye as they all yelled a thank you for the lessons and game. He smiled and turned to Gabriel who was walking the last of the perimeter, Andre sleeping away in his arms.

"He got tired from training so much." He said, Lúcio smiling and patting Andre's head.

"You know... you're really just one big softie." A huff, Gabriel looked away and marched down the steps to start heading home, Lúcio and Beta following. The favela was calming down as people got home for the day with the sunset, children saying goodbye and promising to play again tomorrow. A few of the restaurants remained open, friends still sticking around to watch the sky or wrap up the conversation. As they got near Lúcio's home, they all froze in their tracks, Gabriel nearly dropping Andre. "... Mamãe wasn't joking."

"When has she ever joked about dinner?" The entire neighborhood was out with tables and chairs, a giant "BEM-VINDO DE VOLTA LÚCIO!" banner strung across two house balconies. Lúcio's music was playing from a speaker, everybody cheering loudly as they saw Lúcio.

" _The light of Rio has arrived! My son, everybody!_ " Maria shouted, Lúcio squeaking as he was lifted up.

" _M-Mamãe! You're embarrassing me!_ " Nevertheless, Gabriel watched as Lúcio very quickly warmed back up to the neighbors, happily greeting all of them and sharing hugs. He saw his siblings running about with the other children, no doubt hyped up with the outdoor party. Distancing himself from the celebrations, he sat on the porch of the house to just watch and hold Andre.

Everybody brought food, though Maria's dishes of feijoada and pastel de queijo easily triumphed over everything. He watched as they all ate together, laughing and exchanging stories along with asking what Lúcio has been doing for the past years. From the bits and pieces he could understand, Lúcio was telling some of the more crazy stunts on missions he pulled off, or of the different cities he's managed to go to. The smell of the food was mouth-watering, but he didn't feel right intruding in what was supposed to be Lúcio's big welcome party.

"Why are you not eating?" He looked up, seeing Alana standing there with her plate.

"Oh, it's just... this is Lúcio's moment, his big return home, reuniting with family and friends. I don't feel right joining in." She smiled and nodded, turning back to the table; getting a second plate and filling it with a little bit of everything, she set it down next to Gabriel.

"A friend of Lúcio is a friend of ours. We are one big family here, nobody gets left behind."

"Oh... thank you." Letting Alana hold Andre as he picked up the plate, he began to eat as she sat down next to him. As he guessed, the food was absolutely delicious, full of flavor and spices that reminded him heavily of his own family's cooking. He's lived for quite a while on base rations, then the 'food' Talon served, then the limited dishes the heroes cooked on base. When was the last time he ate something like this?

"You do not eat with others much, do you?" She said, Gabriel looking up from the food. "You like to have few friends instead of a lot."

"Yeah... I'm not that big on parties or giant gatherings like these."

"It is strange that my son takes a liking towards you." Alana gently rocked Andre. "I expected him to find somebody as sociable as him. But you balance him out well. You and him are actually not too different."

"I... really?" Gabriel blinked in surprise, Alana nodding and gently tapping on her chest where her heart was.

"Your soul. It is of one that has gone through much pain, am I correct?" He almost spilled his food on the porch as he heard Alana speak; she could see his soul? "It is scarred and holds many pained memories. Grudges."

"How..."

"I am a doctor. I see to these daily." Tapping her eyes, she gestured out to the others. "From the day Lúcio was born, he had a soul for music. He loved listening to it and was a prodigy in the field. I wished for his soul to remain as happy and joyful as it was, forever playing his life's song and bringing light to the world. To always be bursting in colors as he views a vibrant world full of life.

But such a wish is not realistic. When Viskhar came, I noticed that his song was not as happy as before. When the curfews started, his song became sad and bored. When they began to unfairly arrest people for things they saw as disorderly, his song became angry and frustrated. When they started using us as a labor force, his song became furious. Beta and him went out of their way to help us; he volunteered at the hospital, staying into the hours in the morning. He refused to leave until every last wound was bandaged up. They started with speeches and rallies, encouraging people to fight back; it worked for a bit, until he was arrested.

Gone for a month. Beta broke into Viskhar and rescued him. When he arrived home..." Alana shuddered. "It was the first time I ever seen his soul silent. I never asked what happened in that month and Lúcio never talks about it." Lúcio was performing with the other neighbors, playing various instruments and singing his heart out. "A month later, he broke into Viskhar and stole their blueprints for their sound tech. From there, he turned what was a weapon into a beacon of hope. He became the light of Rio, leading the revolution and driving Viskhar out." She smiled into her food. "I could not wish for a better boy."

"What about Beta?" Gabriel asked, seeing him teaching the kids some capoeira moves; they were hanging onto his every word, copying the best they could.

"He stays here to make sure that we stay free, we stay the way we like. When corporations try to mess things up, they have to answer to him first." Alana laughed lightly. "You do not want to argue with him."

"Why is that?"

"His tongue is his sharpest weapon. He has learned how to cut deep and get his way with words. He cannot be deceived with bribes and false promises and lies. As Lúcio brings freedom, he makes sure it stays so." Gabriel cleared the last of the food on his plate, staring out at Lúcio who was dancing with one of his siblings; his soul was practically a fireworks show of color, the wavelength bouncing up and down excitedly. He could feel Lúcio's excitement of coming home, but he kept his need to dance down.

"He's a remarkable field medic. He's amazing at what he does."

"I worry he pushes himself too hard." Alana sighed. "I sometimes wish for him to just settle down, focus on his music and have a peaceful life."

"Lúcio can't stay still." Gabriel said, setting his finished plate to the side. "He wouldn't be satisfied with a life like that; he's one to run out and travel the world to bring everybody together."

"You are right... he would not be happy in one spot." She rested her hand on Gabriel's shoulder, giving him a warm smile. "You and him are close, no?"

"Well-"

"Gabe! C'mon, show everybody your guitar skills!" Lúcio yelled, running up to him. Gabriel barely had time to protest before he was getting dragged off the porch, blushing as everybody was cheering and clapping.

"L-Lúcio!"

"I'll play with you, don't worry!" A mariachi guitar was given to him, Gabriel seeing that it was one of the neighbors.

"What song do I even do?"

"Anything!" Lúcio picked up his own guitar, beginning to play; his own energetic wavelength poked at Gabriel's, encouraging him to play as well. Soon enough, they were jamming out to a strange mixture of mariachi and samba, though from two different cultures he thought sounded pretty damn good together.

Alana smiled as she watched from the porch, Maria coming over and sitting down next to her.

 _< Lúcio really likes that boy, doesn't he?_>

 _< They work well together. They balance each other out and have similarities deeper than hobbies._> They watched as everybody demanded an encore, Gabriel and Lúcio smiling at each other before jamming out once more. < _Our little prince... it feels like just yesterday he released his first song._ >

< _Now he's all grown up, fighting and working nonstop to help others._ > Maria sighed, Alana patting her back. < _He's forever going to be my little tadpole prince._ >

< _I think he's going to be okay, he can take care of himself._ >

< _I really do wish he finds somebody... he needs somebody to ground that impulsive behavior._ > They watched as Gabriel stopped Lúcio from jumping onto one of the chairs in his enthusiasm for playing music, calling the party down with a more relaxed song. Alana and Maria smiled, Alana watching as the two souls bounced in sync together.

< _I say he has found them._ >   
\-------------------  
Gabriel helped clean up the last of the dishes, humming to himself as he dried the plates. Maria put the utensils away, wiping the counter down.

" _Thank you so much for helping, Gabriel!_ " She said, giving him an affectionate pinch on the cheek; he scratched the back of his head, laughing lightly.

" _It was nothing, ma'am._ " He refused to do the dishes on base unless it was really stinking up the place and nobody was around. Even so, he did it when nobody was looking.

" _I would love it if you joined our family! Such a strong and courteous boy!_ " He blushed as he picked up bits of the compliments, setting the last plate back in the cupboard. He got ready for bed, pulling the lever and adjusting the pillows; putting his clothes aside to wash in the morning. Lying down, he could still feel Lúcio's healing wavelength keeping his body solid, hiding his condition. But they can't stay connected forever, and he could sense that it puts a bit of strain on Lúcio to maintain it. Twice during the party his skin began to deteriorate, Gabriel thanking that it was late at night so nobody noticed.

< _Hey... you can disconnect for now._ >

< _Are you sure?_ > Lúcio worriedly asked.

< _I'll just be a smoke cloud in your room if needed. Rest. You need it._ > A hesitation, Gabriel hearing the gentle snap and the healing wavelength leaving his soul.

< _Good night, Gabe._ > Lúcio said before they completely severed.

< _Good night._ > Pulling the blanket up, he fell asleep to thoughts of cheerful music, lively singing, and a certain frog that shone brighter than anything he's ever seen.

The light of Rio... how fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly so much fun to write, mostly because Gabriel reveals he's even more of a softie than Lúcio thought he was and I get to go into a bit more detail on Lúcio's backstory. Forever waiting on that animated short/comic for Lúcio, Blizzard.


	17. Sweet Softie That Dances Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has to help out Lúcio's mom cause he's a momma's boy and Lúcio gets to see all of Gabriel's softie side. Runs out to a nightclub and Gabriel goes to check up on him.

_"_ **_You're really goddamn stubborn, aren't you._ ** _" He sighed and opened his eyes, once again staring at a shimmering hexagon screen surrounded by padded walls. This dream, again? The only dreams that repeat are his nightmares, and this sure as hell was not a nightmare._

_"Give it up, I'm not going anywhere." He huffed. Getting up, he began to walk around the cell, counting how many steps it takes to do one lap._

_"_ **_Do you not care for your life at all?_ ** _"_

_"I'm not scared of you." He began to count the number of pads along each side, adding it all up to get the perimeter. "I have done this song and dance before. You aren't the first."_

_"_ **_Sing and dance, then._ ** _" Lúcio stopped counting as he felt something press on the back of his head, a sudden chill going up his neck; heavy breaths ghosted past his ears, the faintest sounds of metal clicking against each other. "_ **_I wonder what song you will sing as the light drains from your eyes._ ** _"_

_"Keep wondering, cause that day ain't coming for a long time." A snarl echoed through the cell, Lúcio huffing and closing his eyes. Crossing his arms, he leaned back, resting his head against the barrel. "I'm not scared."_

_"_ **_You should be. This pride of yours does nothing for you._ ** _"_

_"Man, when you live life on the edge, death is something that you stop fearing." Lúcio reached back and grabbed the end of the shotgun, feeling it press harder against his head. "And I have lived it on the edge for a long time now."_

_"_ **_One little push to send you plummeting._ ** _"_

_"I'll just climb my way back up." Tightening his hold, he yanked it to the side and whirled around, blinking when all he faced was the white padded wall. The shotgun's barrel wasn't in his hand anymore, as if it disappeared in smoke. "I'm not afraid of you, asshole!" He yelled, looking around the cell. "Knock it off with this, making me lose my beauty sleep!"_

_"_ **_So what are you afraid of?_ ** _" He gritted his teeth, turning to the blue hexagon screen. "_ **_Why is this place the one you hate the most?_ ** _" The voice hissed in his ear._

_"You can pry all you like, but that information is on lockdown." Lúcio crossed his arms, huffing and going back to his corner. "Hurry up and shoot me so I can wake up." Dropping down and hugging his knees, he closed his eyes and waited._

_"_ ** _With pleasure. We still have days to talk, after all._** _"_  
\----------------  
When a door creaked open and the sound of footsteps coming towards him reached his ears, all thoughts of wanting to sleep a bit more threw itself out the window as Gabriel shot his eyes open, looking at his surroundings. He was confused for a second as to why he was sleeping on a couch with floral patterns when yesterday's events hit him once again; he wasn't at base, he was in Rio de Janeiro in Lúcio's house with his family.

A tired yawn came from the kitchen, Gabriel scrambling to get all the smoke and shadow that drifted through the night either under the blanket or against his body. Peeking out over the armrest, he saw Alana sleepily making herself a cup of coffee, answering a call on her phone. Her back was turned to him, quietly talking about what needed to be done urgently at the hospital today as she waited for the machine to finish. Taking the time to grab his phone and earbuds, Gabriel jammed them into his ears and put on Lúcio's healing playlist.

" _Hm...? Yeah, yeah I'm going soon._ " She poured herself a cup and sipped, sighing as she felt the coffee began to wake her up. " _Don't forget, we're on lunch duty. Mmhmm. That's fine._ " Packing some paperwork and notes into her bag, she continued to drink her coffee. " _See you at the hospital. I'm leaving now._ " Slinging the bag onto her shoulder, Alana finished the last of her coffee and set the mug in the sink, filling it with water to let any stains soak out. Slipping into her shoes, she glanced at the couch, smiling as she saw Gabriel was still asleep; taking one of the house keys, she left and locked the door.

Gabriel raised his head as he heard her walk away, sighing in relief and loosening the earbuds a bit. That was far too close for comfort. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was almost six in the morning; he was only saved this time because Alana had to hurry to work and was still in the hazy, sleepy state mornings gave. Even if Lúcio's mothers knew about the oddities in Overwatch, Gabriel didn't want to test if they would want a half-dead smoke monster living under their roof. He has to be more careful about maintaining his appearance; he considered just staying linked with Lúcio, but the thought dismissed itself fast as he recalled last night. He'll settle for the playlist, he didn't want to bother and inconvenience Lúcio.

Looking at the time again, Gabriel heard the birds chirping outside. He didn't want to risk going back to sleep and having another close call, but just sitting around didn't sound good either. Well, it was early in the morning, so there shouldn't be too many people up and about; he might as well get a layout of the favela with a morning jog. Changing and tucking his phone into his pocket, he wound the earbuds around his ear and put his shoes on, tightening the laces. He took the second house key and left a note for anybody who might wake up before he gets back, leaving.

Though it was early morning, there were still some people already up doing laundry and opening up shops, greeting Gabriel as he passed by with a cheerful good morning. He said it back politely, settling for a light run as he admired the community and houses. Each house seemed to have an unique aspect to them, whether it be the type of flowers growing along the railings or the painting on the walls. He could hear somebody playing music from one of the houses, practicing a song; in another there was a delicious sweet scent floating from the window, no doubt the person inside making breakfast. As he mentally mapped out the favela's streets and roads, he braked to a stop as he spotted a cat sunbathing on one of the steps.

"Oh hello..." Gabriel smiled and knelt down, running his fingers across the cat's head and scratching its ears; it gave a soft purr, blinking slowly at him. "Aren't you a pretty one?" The cat licked his hand, nuzzling against his palm. "Who's your owner?" He asked, looking down at the collar and looking at the little name tag. It read 'Estrela', the tag in the shape of a star. The cat was black with little white flecks and spots, looking like a little patch of night sky. "You called Estrela?" The cat meowed and ran its head under his hand again, Gabriel giving it full body pats.

" _Estrela!_ " He looked up as he saw a girl that didn't look past ten running about, looking left and right frantically. " _Estrela, where are you?_ " Her outfit was hurriedly put on, Gabriel seeing that she was wearing two different sandals and her hair tie just barely containing her hair in a bun. Picking the cat up, he went over to where she was asking one of the residents if they've seen her cat, running off when they shook their head.

" _Excuse me, miss?_ " The girl stopped and turned to Gabriel, widening her eyes as he lifted the cat up. " _Is this yours?_ "

" _Estrela! There you are!_ " She happily took the cat into her arms, giving it two light smacks on the head. " _Don't run out like that, naughty!_ " The cat gave her a smug smile and licked her cheek, getting comfortable in her arms. She smiled up at Gabriel. " _Thank you mister! I'm sorry if she caused trouble for you!_ "

" _Oh, no. She was very friendly._ " He smiled back, the girl adjusting the cat in her arms. She ran off with another thank you, waving goodbye; he waved as well, checking the time on his phone. Seven, he should head back now. People were starting to come out more as well, the streets beginning to fill with noise. Returning to the house, he was taking his shoes off when Maria came to the living room, stretching; she looked over and smiled.

" _Ah, Gabriel! Were you out for a morning walk?_ " He nodded, setting his shoes neatly against the wall.

" _It's very pretty around here._ "

" _You must be hungry, running so early without food! I'll get to making breakfast!_ " Maria clapped enthusiastically, swinging into the kitchen and taking out a bunch of ingredients from the fridge and cabinets.

" _You don't need to-_ "

" _You and Lú are going to be running about all day, and a big boy like you needs a big breakfast! Just relax and wait!_ " She said, cracking eggs into a bowl and preheating the oven. Gabriel reluctantly sat down on the couch, watching as Maria kept on needing to use a stool to get things from the higher shelves, feeling his own hands being restless. He honestly felt a bit guilty for just sitting about and not helping; back in Los Angeles he always helped his dad make breakfast. On missions he always buys breakfast for Amélie and Sombra so they didn't need to leave the hotel room. Now he was living in Lúcio's home and being treated like a member of the family, and he was supposed to just wait?

He shouldn't be making such emotional connections with civilians. It's better to remain on the side and take the kindness as granted. He should just wait-

" _Can I help?_ " Gabriel asked, easily taking down the bowls that Maria was reaching for. " _I would like to, if you do not mind._ " She laughed and affectionately pinched his cheek, patting it.

" _So courteous! I can see why Lú likes you so much!_ " He didn't have the heart to correct her. " _Ah! If you're helping, I don't want you getting your clothes dirty!_ " Maria took out a bright green apron with frills along the edges, a big singing frog plastered right in the center. " _Here you go!_ " She cheerfully said, Gabriel feeling like offering to help was a mistake; but she was looking so happy, he swallowed his dignity and put it on. He just begged for Lúcio to not wake up for another hour or so.

Peeling and cutting up fruit, he felt a bit strange doing such domestic activities. Usually he would be getting some early training in at the shooting range at this time before stealing a cup of coffee from the kitchen, or scouting the area throughly to check for enemies. Not wearing a frilly apron cutting up fruit into various shapes for five kids...

Gabriel set the star-shaped papaya pieces onto a plate, moving onto the mangoes. He could hear Maria putting baking trays into the oven, closing the door and setting the time. Slicing the fruit into squares, he put them all onto the plate.

" _So neat, Gabriel! You're wonderful at this!_ "

" _Oh, thank you..._ " Was he? It's been a while since he cooked in a proper kitchen. He never was very enthusiastic to cook for the team, and usually there was some other hero who was more than happy to make dinner. Reinhardt, Ana, Lúcio, Jesse...

" _Can you set the table?_ " Grabbing the plates and utensils, he saw nine chairs all positioned around a round table; he set the table, placing napkins and forks along with glasses. He learned where each of the kids sat, that Casey and Aria would only drink chocolate milk in the morning while Rosa settled for anything but carrot juice and Dakota was in love with it. Filling each of the glasses, he set the pitchers on the side and continued to cut the fruit up. Maria took the baking trays out of the oven, Gabriel seeing that she baked ten small loaves of bread, five spots in each pan. Letting them cool down, she took out some butter and jam, placing them on the table.

" _Is this enough?_ " He set the plate of fruit onto the table, Maria nodding and wiping her hands.

" _I'll wake everybody up. Can you get some coffee going? The recipe is right on the machine._ " Turning to the machine and adding the coffee beans, Gabriel smiled as he heard collective groaning from the bedroom as Maria called everybody awake. Jesse used to whine when he had to get up at 0600 sharp, while Genji would stare at him deadpan all throughout breakfast as if that was supposed to convince him to let him back to bed. The beanie saved his life from Ana's comb in early mornings as well.

The kids all came out and made a mad dash to the bathroom, washing up before sliding into their seats. Gabriel waiting by the machine until one of them asked for a refill, wiping his hands and helping them out.

" _Lúcio! Beta! Up and at them!_ " Lúcio yawned, feeling around for his phone as Beta groaned and shoved his face further into his pillow. " _Don't make me go up there!_ "

" _Don't need to!_ " Lúcio yelled, rubbing his eyes and sliding the blanket off his body; he felt for the ladder, carefully placing his stumps along the steps as he climbed down. He could hear the clatter of breakfast coming from outside their cracked open door, crawling over to his prosthetics and putting them on. " _Bro, let's go before they eat everything._ "

" _I'm fine with a cup of coffee, man..._ " He groaned, sliding out of bed and lying on the floor.

" _You want some music?_ "

" _I'm practically in sleepland all day._ " Twisting and locking the prosthetics in place, Lúcio nudged a few wires with his finger and hissed as his nerves protested against the change. He needed to get a new pair soon... The sensors were getting worse and his thighs were left sore at the end of the day. He got Beta's prosthetics, moving one leg out underneath the blanket and beginning to connect it. " _Leave me be, I figured out how to put those on without help._ "

" _Well, let me for this morning as a throwback._ " Beta remained lying on the ground waiting as Lúcio connected up the legs, patting his knee when he was finished. Getting up and trudging down the stairs, Lúcio clicked his tongue loudly as Beta walked behind him, making sure to be extra heavy with each step. He saw his mother going back to the kitchen to stop Rosa from taking Dakota's bread, rounding the corner and opening his mouth to say good morning.

His voice got caught in his throats as Lúcio stared in shock at Gabriel.

He has woken up to strange things before. Sirens were something that lost its shock value after a while. He's woken up to Orisa accidentally bashing his door down when she was sprinting too fast down the corridor and had to swerve to avoid Mei. There was the time Jesse came in with nothing but a towel around his waist thinking it was his room but instead they had an awkward staring contest. There was also an incident where Jamie was running for his life with a furious Satya chasing him, Lúcio learning more swear words in Hindi in thirty seconds than he'd ever learn in his lifetime. He has woken up to a lot of strange events.

But nothing, nothing came remotely close to waking up to see Gabriel in a bright green frilly apron refilling his sister's glass with chocolate milk and putting strawberry jam onto his baby brother's bread. He never would have guessed to wake up to Gabriel scolding Aria for tossing fruit at Casey, cutting some pieces of watermelon into squares because Dakota was picky.

" _Morning!_ " Beta yawned, fumbling around for his chair and sitting down. Gabriel set down his cup, Beta saying a quick thanks before grabbing some bread and the jar of jam. Gabriel took the second cup of coffee and turned to Lúcio, freezing in place.

"Your... outfit?" Lúcio covered his mouth to stifle his snickers, Gabriel quickly marching out of the kitchen and backing him against the wall.

"You mention a single word of this to Sombra, and Overwatch will never find your body." He snarled, Lúcio smirking.

"I would be a bit more convinced if you weren't wearing that." Gabriel huffed and shoved the cup of coffee against Lúcio's chest, Lúcio taking it.

"Your mother made me wear it and I can't say no to her." Gabriel marched back into the kitchen and sat down to eat, Lúcio sitting down as well.

" _Where did you find him, Lúcio? He's an absolute darling, he helped me make breakfast today! Kids, what do we say?_ "

" _Thank you!_ " Gabriel blushed and stared down at his cup of coffee, getting up to refill Andre's glass with milk.

" _Did he now?_ "

" _Oh, I can see why you chose him! I was a bit doubtful at first, but he's so much sweeter than he looks!_ " Lúcio nearly spat his coffee out, red blooming across his cheeks.

" _M-Mamãe, I told you-_ "

" _No need to be embarrassed, sweetie! I support your decisions!_ "

" _I-It's not about that..._ " He mumbled, looking bashfully down at his plate as Beta laughed. He blinked as he felt Andre tug on his hand, looking over.

" _Are you two really love-love?_ " Andre asked, tilting his head. " _He's super nice to us, he's really tall, and he said he would help you not get hurt when you two do secret stuff together!_ " Lúcio blinked as he processed Andre's babbles, widening his eyes.

" _He said what now?_ "

" _Alright get the last of breakfast into ya! I hear your friends calling already outside!_ " Maria said, all the kids scrambling to shove the last pieces of bread into their mouth and washing it down with the last of their drinks. They ran out the door to join their friends, Maria turning to look at Lúcio and Beta. " _You two! Get to the grocery store and take Andre!_ " She barked. Beta finished the last of his coffee as Lúcio got up with half of the bread hanging from his mouth, grabbing his wallet and keys. Andre hopped out of his seat and put his shoes on, Beta tugging on his shoes and taking his hand. Lúcio got the shopping list, the three waving goodbye and leaving. As the door shut Maria sighed and looked around. " _Time to clean._ "

" _Do you need me to do anything?_ " Gabriel asked, getting up from his seat; she smiled at him, shaking her head.

" _You helped enough, relax!_ " Beginning to stack the dirty plates up, Gabriel took the dishes before she could and set them next to the sink.

" _Let me handle the kitchen._ " Maria stared, Gabriel taking the dirty glasses and plates off her hands. She reluctantly let go, smiling and leaving to go clean the bedrooms. As soon as he heard the door close, he sighed and turned back to the sink.

He should've taken this time to scout the football field again. He shouldn't be dealing with such trivial matters, it was clear Maria has done this many times and didn't need any help. They haven't gotten far in the investigation, and it wasn't like Beta could postpone the concert until they found it; they were running on limited time, he really should just-

Gabriel found himself washing the dishes, letting a few shadow hands go to multi-task. One pair dried the dishes he washed, another grabbed a broom and began to sweep the crumbs and dust into the dustpan. He hummed quietly to himself, getting lost in his thoughts once more.

It was only the second day and so much of Lúcio's behavior and personality became clear to him. His whole group up and stick together mentality came from being in a close knit community, his friendliness and sociable attitude from having so many friends in close proximity. His hard working and stubbornness from his mother, his love of medicine from his mom. He was loud and noisy because he came from a city that never seemed to quiet.

Gabriel smiled to himself. Lúcio was interesting indeed. As he looked back down at what he was doing, he saw that he was washing out the last spoon, his hands setting the dishes and plates back in the cupboard. Another was just finishing sweeping, dumping the crumbs into the trash as he dried and set the spoon back on the rack. Retracting the hands as he manually finished the last few bits, he stepped back and looked; sparkling clean and organized. Satya would be proud. Maybe. Should he mop the floors as well?

" _All done so quickly?_ " Maria exited the bedroom, holding two baskets of laundry. " _Wow! I'm surprised! I must be getting old..._ " Gabriel took the two baskets from her hands, smiling.

" _Where to?_ " Maria laughed and pinched his cheek affectionately, needing to stand on her tip toes and for him to bend down a little for her to ruffle his curls.

" _Your parents must be so happy to have such a helpful boy! Oh, your mom is a lucky one!_ " Gabriel followed Maria to the washing machines and dryers, shared by their and one other family.

His parents, though were always a bit guilty for having him take care of his siblings and doing a lot of the housework, still were quite loving and gave him lots of happy memories in his childhood. His mom was a bit more strict than Lúcio's, but she showed him responsibility and calculations for every event. His dad showed him a lot of the household chores and introduced him to the world of sewing and fashion. Then his two twin siblings, always rough housing and causing trouble as his baby brother remained on his arms clinging to his shirt. He wondered if they were all still living in Los Angeles, in their cozy apartment looking over the park with a bakery right next to it...

He sighed. Even if he wanted to go back, he can't. Gabriel Reyes to them was long dead in the explosion of the old Overwatch base. If he went back, they would probably scream in horror; after all, the dead don't usually come back.

" _You seem troubled, Gabriel. Something on your mind?_ " Snapping out of his thoughts, Gabriel set the baskets down and helped load the blankets into the machine.

" _It is... nothing._ " He winced as Maria pinched his ear, tugging lightly.

" _Do not try to lie to a mother of seven children._ " She let go and shut the door, turning the machine on. " _What is troubling you?_ " She asked once again, patiently taking last night's laundry out of the dryer as Gabriel debated whether or not to tell her the truth. He bit his lip, taking a deep breath.

" _I... have not seen my family in a long time._ " He admitted, picking up the basket of finished laundry and following Maria back to the bedroom. " _It has been over ten years._ "

" _Why is that, dear?_ "

" _They believe that I am dead._ " He sat down with Maria, beginning to fold the shirts and pants. " _I do not think they will like to see a dead man suddenly appear at their doorstep._ " A little pile began to form, Gabriel folding a pair of small football shorts. " _I... do not know how to explain it._ "

 _"You feel that you've caused a lot of pain to them with the thought that you're dead, and guilty because you didn't go back to help ease some of that pain sooner, am I correct?_ " Gabriel pieced together her words, widening his eyes as he figured out what she said; Maria smiled, continuing to sort the clothes he folded into four piles. " _I am not wrong, right?_ "

" _... Yeah. That is why I do not visit them, even if I wish to._ " He matched up pairs of socks, wondering to himself why there were so many identical pairs. " _They think I am dead, it is best to keep it that way._ "

" _Gabriel, listen to me._ " He looked up from the socks, Maria smiling and continuing to fold the clothes. " _Go see your family again. One should not bear the burden of being unable to see their loved ones. I promise you they think of you everyday; losing a son is no trivial matter. I cannot even imagine the thought of losing one of my children, especially with Lúcio and Beta doing such dangerous work..._ " She sighed, but continued to fold and sort. "W _hen you see a loved one after many years, you might be angry at first. Furious that they didn't visit, spare you the pain of separation. But the relief that comes afterwards will mend any open wounds. Your parents will be most joyful to see you once more. And if they aren't..._ " Setting the four piles onto the respective bunk bed, Maria turned to Gabriel. " _You're always welcome in the dos Santos family._ " She said, giving him a ruffle in the curls once more.

" _... Thank you, Maria._ " He said, squeaking as she suddenly lifted him up by his ear and dragged him to the bathroom. Tossing long rubber gloves and a scrubbing brush over, Maria thrusted a bucket into his hand.

" _You're my helper for today, so get cleaning!_ " Gabriel hurried off to start scrubbing the floor as Maria barked orders left and right, negative and doubtful thoughts immediately shoved to the side with translating Maria's words and focusing on cleaning. But the more he did chores, the more he felt strangely at ease, as if no mission existed.

Perhaps because the cleaner bots did practically everything on base and everybody did their own thing, he had too much time to dwell on his thoughts and the stress of missions. He never would've thought he would have missed doing domestic chores; he didn't like it when he was a kid, but it was a good distraction, especially when Maria was relentless in her orders.

Lúcio lugged the armful of groceries back to the house, Beta following holding Andre's hand. As he turned the corner and saw the porch, he froze once more.

Why the hell was Gabriel still in that apron, now with light blue cleaning gloves, sweeping the porch?

" _All done?_ " He nodded, following Maria back inside. Beta clicked his tongue a few times, knocking on Lúcio's head.

" _Anybody in there? You developin' a crush or something?_ "

" _Shut it!_ " Going in and dropping the groceries off, he saw Gabriel taking the apron off and hanging it back up, sliding the rubber gloves off to put back in the bathroom. Maria took the bags as he went to put the cleaning supplies back.

" _Lú, he's an absolute gentleman! He helped me clean the house today!_ " Gabriel was a silent assassin, made of smoke and shadow that struck fear into those who heard of the Reaper. He left a trail of lifeless souls and bodies in his wake.

And he helped his mother clean the house while wearing that apron and pastel blue gloves.

" _Shoo! You two go out to the city and get some lunch! Here's some money!_ " As soon as Gabriel left the bathroom they were shoved out, Beta being the one to stay in due to needing to put Andre to bed for his afternoon nap. Lúcio stared at Gabriel as they made their way to the main roads, Gabriel glancing back.

"... What? I told you, I can't say no to her."

"Why don't you show this side of you to the heroes on base? You're really just a big sweetheart." Both of their stomachs growled a little, Lúcio smiling and taking Gabriel's hand. "Where do you want to eat? Sweet or savory? Dine in or out?" Looking down the busy roads, the smell of food from the street vendors wasn't helping Gabriel's decisions. "Let's eat before we go and scout some more. What you in the mood for?" Linking up, Gabriel felt Lúcio's hunger as well; he glanced at the stores and restaurants along the road, eyes settling on a few cakes.

"... Sweet." He nearly crashed into somebody as Lúcio tightened his hold on his hand and began to madly sprint down the city sidewalk, dreads flailing behind him as he ran. "W-Woah, where are we going?!"

"You'll see!" They stopped-or Gabriel nearly crashed into Lúcio at his sudden brake-in front of a dessert shop, opening the door and going in. It smelled like vanilla and cinnamon along with hints of sugar, Lúcio motioning for him to grab a seat as he ordered. Waiting around, it wasn't long before he returned, setting down a round small pastry in front of Gabriel. "Try it, it's called quindim."

"What is it made of?" Poking at it with his spoon, Gabriel cut down a piece and looked at it; it was bright yellow, the top about the consistency of pudding while the bottom was toasted like cheesecakes were.

"Basically eggs, sugar, and coconut." Taking a bite, he widened his eyes as the custard stuck pleasantly on the roof of his mouth, getting a sugary dosage with coconut on the side. "It's good, isn't it?" Lúcio giggled, Gabriel cutting a piece again and taking another bite, giving a happy nod. "I knew you'd like it! Here, try this too!" Sliding over something that looked like a Swiss roll but with much thinner layers, Gabriel took a piece and bit into it. Spongy and moist with pleasant sweetness from the paste between the layers, he wanted to moan in delight with how pampered his sweet tooth was getting. 

"Man, I would take this over Swiss rolls anyday." Gabriel took another bite, Lúcio taking a piece for himself as well.

"Bolo de rolo. I can actually make this at base, if I had the ingredients."

"Oh god, you have to make this for the team." Lúcio watched as Gabriel basically gave his sweet tooth a field day, smiling wide with each bite; his fingers loosened on his queijadinha as he felt how happy Gabriel was, almost a bit shocked.

Could he really make him this happy with just a little hangout like this...?

"What's that?" Gabriel pointed to the queijadinha, Lúcio taking a bite.

"It's like a muffin, but moist like a cake and more coconut-y."

"Can I try?" He considered ordering another muffin as he only got one for himself, but with the line that was forming, wasn't really in the mood to wait. Lúcio shrugged and handed the queijadinha out for Gabriel, realizing what he was doing when Gabriel leaned over and took a bite.

If Beta saw him right now, he would never,  _ever_ let him forget that he just fed Gabriel  _his_ muffin when he could've just gotten another one.

"Pretty good!" Lúcio felt his cheeks heat up as he saw a few crumbs sitting on Gabriel's scruffy beard, coughing and setting the queijadinha down in Gabriel's platter.

"Y-You can eat it."

"But you-"

"I'm fine with this." Hurriedly shoving a piece of bolo de rolo into his mouth, Lúcio tried to calm his thumping heart; the sugar was not helping at all. Gabriel hummed to get his attention, Lúcio seeing him holding out a spoonful of the quindim.

"Have a piece!" He said, smiling. Lúcio felt his entire face now heating up, and he knew it wasn't because of the weather outside. Gabriel looked absolutely ridiculously gorgeous in the sunlight coming from the windows, the stupid crumbs sitting adorably in his beard right in the spot where Lúcio could brush them off with his fingers and have his fingers just barley trail across those lips turned in a big smile.

"T-Thanks!" He leaned over and took the piece from Gabriel's spoon, savoring the custard taste. Oh god, did he just eat from Gabriel's spoon...?

"Man, I should ask you for the cafes and bakeries instead of Amélie. She knows her coffees well, but she doesn't really enjoy the super sweet stuff." Going right back to eating, Gabriel perked up and got his phone out, typing out a message to the two. Lúcio shoved a brigadeiro into his mouth, trying to calm his thoughts down with the comforting snack.

First day they really talked he was just as edgy and cold as Lúcio thought, though he lost some of that status with the romantic music playlist. Now, he learned that Gabriel likes to help around the house, have all sorts of unexpected hobbies, and was almost as sweet as the quindim he was finishing up.

"D-Do you want to go out to get some street food and then hit the field?" Lúcio offered, still trying to come down from his high of how happy Gabriel was feeling. He was used to giving his happy wavelength and uplifting Gabriel's, not getting hit with double the amount. "We still got time to kill."

"Can we?" Eating the last of the sweets and cleaning up, they went to the street vendors next.   
\----------------  
"Sun is setting..." Lúcio sighed, tapping his foot on the field as Gabriel walked the last few feet. "Yo, find anything?" He shook his head, grumbling and looking up at the sky.

"I'm going to take one last run about on the far end."

"Once the sun sets, it's going to look weird for us if we're just running about. Ugh..." Scouting the other end, Lúcio tried to listen for any change in footstep sound, but it was difficult enough with his music. He considered asking Beta to quickly come to the football field for a second, but it was getting late and dinnertime was creeping up on them. The only people that were really on the football field at night are only passing through, and even so nobody really was walking about at night in the favela. That was more suited to the city.

<Nothing.> Gabriel cursed, shaking his head. As the people began to return home, they called it for a day and went back.

< _I'm going to be at a nightclub tonight, you want to come?_ >

< _Your original plan for last night before your mother had that giant welcome party?_ > Lúcio nodded as they walked up to the house, unlocking the door and going in. < _You have fun, I'm not that interested._ > Dinner was a much less noisy and busy ordeal than last night, Gabriel spending half of the time helping Lúcio stop the kids from playing with their food or throwing it at each other. He looked around, looking at Maria. " _Beta and Alana?_ "

" _Alana_ _is working_ _late_ _tonight_ _, I already delivered dinner to her. And Beta had some business to attend to._ " Maria explained, refilling her glass of water. Lúcio nudged her, Maria looking over.

" _After I wash the dishes, can I go out to the city?_ " She laughed and nodded, patting his head.

" _Of course! You're an adult now, Lú! Don't need permission._ "

" _Just wanted to make sure._ " Dinner passed without much incident, Gabriel and Lúcio washing and drying the dishes together to let Maria rest for the night. They saved a plate for Beta, Gabriel moving to read up more on his Portuguese as Lúcio went to change for the nightclub; when he came back down through, Gabriel took at least a quadruple take from his book, staring in shock at him. Lúcio smiled, twirling and striking a pose. "Well? Thoughts?" He was a walking glow stick, rave bracelets with neon green beads at the ends of his dreads. The crop top barely covered anything, and Gabriel wasn't sure if the shorts were allowed to be legally that short; was there a rule about how much thick thighs you can show to the world? Lúcio's prosthetics were still the same, but he did remember seeing one full of neon lights in his closet back at base.

"... Bright."

"Thanks! Oh, and don't worry about picking me up, I'm not getting drunk. Only Jesse can get drunk in a mission and get away with it." Lúcio laughed, waving goodbye; Gabriel sighed and went back to his book, trying to erase the image of Lúcio's legs and midriff from his brain with the grammar rules of Portuguese.

Beta came home after about two hours, grumbling and clicking his tongue loudly as he made his way to the kitchen. Picking up his plate, he began to eat, looking around.

"Yo, where's Lú?"

"He went out clubbing." Gabriel answered, reading over verb tenses and pronouns. The clocked ticked on, Beta reviewing over some paperwork as Gabriel went back to review the formal and informal nouns. He glanced at the clock. "I should at least check on him... Just to make sure."

"Take the subway, C section, two stops to the blue line, get off at Exit 3." Beta instructed, Gabriel typing down his directions. "That section of the city is full of nightclubs. He should be at the Vida Noturna, is his favorite to DJ at."

"Nightlife?"

"Literal translation, I know. Here, use my subway card." Shrugging, Gabriel left and made his way to the subway, following Beta's instructions to the C section and finding the track that was going towards the blue line in two stops. Due to it being much later in the night, the cars were relatively spacious, mostly employees returning home or people looking to have some fun through the night. Getting off after two stops, he looked for Exit 3, going up the steps and emerging out into the thick of the city's nightlife.

Beta wasn't lying, the entire road had nightclubs and bars with different neon, flashing names. He could hear all different types of music blasting from all the buildings, muffled but still quite audible; if Lúcio really did DJ a lot for these places when he was younger, how was he not deaf? People were bar-hopping and laughing merrily, groups of friends going in and out. Whenever the door to a club was opened, the music slammed into Gabriel's ears, further solidifying his question on how has Lúcio not gone deaf. Shaking off his thoughts, he walked down the streets, looking for the club that Beta named; he saw giant posters advertising Beta's concert on Friday, similar to the ones of Lúcio in Numbani. He could hear people talking about it, hyped and excited to see and scream their minds out. Well, comfort to know that they won't have much interference that night.

Locating the Vida Noturna, Gabriel reluctantly opened the door and stepped inside, hoping that he can escape with his ears not falling off his head. The music like any other club was shaking the walls and floors, the entire place dark with flashing neon and disco lights. The people on the dance floor was all dressed similarly with glow-in-the-dark accessories, some even having painted designs. Dancing in one giant group to the beat of the music, Gabriel briefly considered just becoming a smoke cloud and sticking to the shadows to find Lúcio in the throng of people; but the medic wasn't hard to find, due to being the brightest and best dancer out of everybody. The song changed, one with lyrics Gabriel understood-he wished he didn't. 

_I don't look for trouble,_   
_But trouble looks for me!_   
_And it's been waiting around corners,_   
_Since I was seventeen!_

The music was demanding to be heard, but it instantly became a dull background noise as Gabriel spotted Lúcio dancing; he froze, eyes widening as he saw him gyrating his hips right on rhythm, each swivel containing power unlike any other. Lúcio's smile he couldn't decide if it was borderline sexual or beautiful, a big grin with his pearly whites showing as his lips were accentuated with the bright green lipstick. His dreads were swinging left and right, flowing over his shoulders and creating their own miniature little light show.

 _They say "Here comes a hurricane,_  
_Trouble is her middle name!"_  
 _But I don't look for trouble,_  
 _Yeah trouble looks for me._  
 _Hey hey!_

He didn't notice it when Lúcio left the house, but in the darkness of the nightclub, Gabriel could see that he decorated his body with the glow-in-the-dark paint. Intricate designs ran down his exposed back and arms, by far being the brightest and prettiest. Gabriel felt like Lúcio was a poison dart frog, flashing his colors for all to see without a care in the world; untouchable, dancing in his own little world and not caring about the consequences. He danced as if nobody was watching, swinging his arms around his head and shaking his hips left and right. The dance floor was his, and Lúcio knew it perfectly so.

"A la mierda..." He mumbled, eyes stuck on watching the quick flashes of light shimmer over the layer of sweat on Lúcio's body.

 _I just want to live a quiet life,_  
_I'll make an excellent wife,_  
 _Man I swear I really try._  
 _But some boys they just can't eat it whole,_  
 _Trouble is my name you know._  
 _(Trouble is my name you know.)_

As the music picked up, Lúcio's movements sped up, but the faster he moved, the more passion he could see in his body. Nobody else seemed to be able to move his body as well as Lúcio did, putting in as much passion and energy. No matter the song, he danced right on beat and rhythm, Gabriel appreciating how in sync Lúcio was with the music. He jumped from one section of the dance floor to another, never staying in one spot for long. Hopping left and right, an endless supply of energy in his small body. 

 _I don't look for trouble,_  
_But trouble looks for me!_  
 _And it's been waiting around corners,_  
 _Since I was seventeen!_

The more he watched, the more perverted he felt. He was supposed to just drop in, check that Lúcio was still alive and kicking, then leave, not stand around and watch like a voyeur! The smell of alcohol, sweat, and various perfumes and colognes mixing together was everywhere, almost suffocating. He wondered how the hell Sombra lasted in this kind of environment; then again, he could see that here, everybody wasn't that caring about themselves. They just want to let loose, and Lúcio was definitely letting loose and dancing his heart out as if no mission existed.

 _They say "Here comes a hurricane,_  
_Trouble is her middle name!"_  
 _But I don't look for trouble,_  
 _Yeah trouble looks for me._  
 _Hey hey!_

He jumped as Lúcio turned to face him, a big grin splitting across his face as he saw him. Crossing the dance floor with ease and skill, Gabriel began to dread the mischievousness in Lúcio's eyes. Compared to his neon-clad skin showing outfit, he looked way out of place to be dancing at a nightclub.

_Hey! Hey hey!_

"Lúcio, if you think I'm going to dance-"

"WHAT?!" Lúcio yelled, Gabriel just realizing how loud the music really was. It barely allowed him to hear the other even though they were literally a foot apart.

"I SAID I'M NOT GOING TO DANCE-"

_Hey! Hey hey!_

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! C'MON, LET'S GO!" Grabbing his wrist, Gabriel widened his eyes as Lúcio suddenly dragged him into the thick of the dance floor, unable to run from his vice grip.

_A LA MIERDA AMÉLIE HELP ME_

_I don't look for trouble,_   
_But trouble looks for me!_   
_And it's been waiting around corners,_   
_Since I was seventeen!_

Lúcio spun him on the disco floor, easily grabbing his hand before he fell over. Laughing, he tugged Gabriel left and right, encouraging for him to get loose and dance.

< _Oi, I don't dance!_ >

< _It's not about dancing, it's about releasing any pent up stress!_ > Lúcio knocked his hips into Gabriel's, grinning wide. < _Just have fun, dance like nobody's watchin!_ > As Gabriel looked around, it was clear that nobody actually gave two shits about them; they were busy doing their own thing, either getting drunk at the bar or dancing their pants off-metaphorically and literally. Before the chorus started, Lúcio held both his hands, pulling him in.

 _They say that you,_  
_Got so many sides!_  
 _I'm a Gemini,_  
 _But I don't look for trouble,_  
 _Yeah trouble looks for me._

He has never moved this much in such a short period of time besides times when he was getting chased by enemies. Gabriel's feet tried to stay in sync with Lúcio's, but it was more of a one step to three of Lúcio's with how fast the DJ danced. But with how much he was laughing and ignoring the fact there were people around him, Gabriel made the excuse that it was Lúcio's wavelength influencing his emotions.

< _There we go! You're getting the hang of it!_ > Lúcio encouraged, Gabriel feeling the excitement and thrill from him. < _Give yourself to the rhythm! Feel it in your blood!_ > Instead of ignoring the music blasting through the giant speakers along the ceilings, he tried to feel it as Lúcio instructed. The smell inside the nightclub paired with the music was making him feel more and more antsy to move, finding his footsteps matching Lúcio's without even trying.

A stupid thought crossed Gabriel's mind.

_Lights up, let's have a toke._   
_Pour more whiskey in my Coke._   
_Never been one of the herd,_   
_Flipping everyone the bird._

< _Hey, did Jess or Sombra ever tell you how well I dance?_ > Lúcio raised an eyebrow, giving a curious shake of the head. Gabriel grinned and dropped down onto his shoulder, doing two 360 spins and spinning right back up onto his two feet; he clapped and gestured for Lúcio to dance.

< _Ooh, breakdancing, huh? Never thought an old fart like you can do that!_ > To be honest with himself, halfway through the first spin Gabriel wondered if he should've stretched before leaving and was running on pure need to impress for the second spin. He was quite pleasantly surprised he didn't pop his shoulder. < _But that's nothin' compared to what I can do!_ >

 _People say that I am heartless,_  
_I've just learned to use my heart less._  
 _I go hard 'cause I'm the hardest,_  
 _And we ain't even started yet!_

Gabriel blinked as he saw a circle beginning to form, Lúcio looking over his shoulder. The two backed up as well, leaving an empty arena in the center of the dance floor as the music slowed for a bit. Lúcio grinned, cracking his knuckles as somebody stepped in, from what Gabriel could see pretty drunk but with decent coordination; a rare combination.

_Hey! Hey hey!_

" _HEY! YOU!_ "

" _Me?_ " Lúcio answered, tossing his dreads behind him. The guy nodded, stepping into the circle and challenging Lúcio to a dance battle. Gabriel almost felt sorry for him to pick so blindly from the crowd. " _With pleasure!_ " Turning his head, Lúcio winked at Gabriel. < _Watch and learn._ >

_Hey! Hey hey!_

< _Impress me, then._ > He crossed his arms as Lúcio stepped in, the neon lights aiming down at both of them as the music turned up louder. 

_Hey! Hey hey!_

Gabriel almost wanted to holler with laughter as he saw the performance the challenger put on, keeping his hand over his mouth to hold his snickers in. It was mediocre at best, the poor sap having no idea who he just called out to the dance floor. They sauntered up to Lúcio's face, grinning triumphantly down at him; Lúcio gave a smile back, giving his hips one shake to knock them to the side; one powerful knockback.

_Hey! Hey hey!_

" _Give some space, thanks._ "

< _Kick his ass, man._ >

< _With pleasure._ > Cracking his neck and knuckles, Lúcio grinned and stamped his foot down. 

_Trouble!_

_I don't look for trouble,_   
_But trouble looks for me,_   
_And it's been waiting around corners,_   
_Since I was seventeen!_

Following the music's melody and rhythm to perfection, Lúcio's body seemed to be a manifestation of said song. Each movement focused on a different part of his body, from the little streaks of light the beads on his dreads gave off to the glowing yellow paint on his legs. When the beat dropped so did Lúcio, Gabriel feeling his entire lower region cry in phantom pain as Lúcio dropped his ass down and snapped right back to immediately slide into a split; just seeing it made Gabriel want to cry, but he cheered with the others as Lúcio broke it down on the floor.

 _They say "Here comes a hurricane,_  
_Trouble is her middle name!"_  
 _But I don't look for trouble,_  
 _Yeah trouble looks for me!_  
 _Hey hey!_

He was his own light show, neon streaks following his paint and accessories as he break danced, Gabriel watching with pride as Lúcio completely decimated the dance floor. Spinning on his hand, flipping and knocking people getting too close with a fierce thrust, legs just streaks of light. He swept the competition, snowballed it. Lúcio sprung back on his hands and swiveled on his heels, blowing a kiss to his dumbfounded competitor.

" _Anybody else?_ " Lúcio asked, nobody stepping up to volunteer. Gabriel would've, but he didn't really feel like popping his shoulder and dislocating his hip tonight.

 _Hey! Hey hey!_  
_Hey! Hey hey!_  
 _Hey! Hey hey!_  
 _Hey! Hey hey!_  
  
_Trouble!_

"Enjoy the show?" Gabriel snapped out of his thoughts, seeing Lúcio grinning up at him as the music faded away to start into a new track. "Didn't expect to see you here, thought you didn't want to come."

"I... just came to check that you weren't dead." As they exited the dance floor, he realized just how sore his legs became; he was way too old to be dancing as fast as Lúcio was. It's been years since he breakdanced, and even during Blackwatch he seldom put that much energy into it. When he was Gabriel, he could run a hundred laps around base without breaking a sweat. When he was Reaper, he didn't get tired as his body was constantly replacing itself, so he slacked off on training.

He never was good at short bursts of energy.

Lúcio giggled as he bent down to take a breather, patting his back as he opened up the door.

"C'mon, let's go home. I think this adrenaline is going to wear off soon."

"Yeah... let's." Leaving the club, the sudden change in noise hit Gabriel hard, him grumbling as his ears started ringing. Lúcio yawned, sleepily leaning against him as they went to the station. "Hey, don't fall asleep on the floor now."

"Adrenaline crash... I would sleep on the floor if I could."

"You can sleep on the roof for all I care but at your house." Managing to catch the train just in time, Lúcio rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder as they rode home, yawning still and rubbing his eyes. "You need to shower this sweat and paint off."

"I can do that tomorrow morning, you know..." Lúcio mumbled, Gabriel really suspecting he was about to fall asleep.

"Yeah, but Maria is going to scream if she finds out you went to bed like this."

"Got me there." As they neared their stop, Lúcio tried to get up from the seat, Gabriel looking back when he winced in pain; checking the prosthetics, he silently swore.

"What is it?"

"I really shouldn't have used such an old pair meant for casual use..." Using the poles as support he managed to stand up, though Gabriel could see that his legs were shaking as his thighs pressed heavily against the pieces. As soon as they got through the scanner, Gabriel turned and quickly scooped Lúcio up, the other squeaking. "H-Hey, what are you-"

"Carrying you, cause I don't think you're going to make it home on your own."

"I can make it!" Lúcio protested, but Gabriel continued walking, ignoring his punches and tugs. Settling in with a small huff, Gabriel was halfway home when he heard a small snore, looking down in his arms; Lúcio was dozing off, leaning against his shoulder as they walked. From how much energy he was putting into dancing and the fact he was out for hours, Gabriel could only imagine how tired he really was. Going in, he gently shook Lúcio, getting an annoyed groan.

"I'm not showering you." Bringing Lúcio to the bathroom, he set him down on the toilet seat cover before leaving to get prepared for bed. Hearing the water run, he waited outside for his turn, checking his phone and chatting with Sombra in the meantime. She said that her an Amélie's recon mission have been coming up empty-handed, but Winston sent them a rather suspicious place to scout out tomorrow morning. As he texted her about his mission, he heard the water stop running, putting his phone back onto the table. Lúcio sleepily crawled out, the paint and sweat washed off; he had his prosthetics tucked under his arm, moving with some difficulty. "You gonna make it upstairs?" Gabriel asked.

"Uh..." Setting his clothes down, Lúcio yelped as Gabriel picked him up again, dumping him on the couch bed. "This is your bed!"

"You're going to fall on your face if you try to go upstairs like this. Leave the prosthetics on the side and go to sleep." Gabriel turned and went to go shower, not turning back to see if Lúcio did what he suggested. As he emerged from the bathroom when he was done, there was a curled up lump underneath the blanket on his bed sleeping away, out cold. He sighed, sitting down next to Lúcio.

Strange. Lúcio slept on his stomach, arms tucked under his chest. Gabriel sat back and began to file out a mission report progress for Winston, the soft glow from his holopad the only light in the room for the next thirty minutes. Checking over for any errors and typos, he sent it over and shut it down, setting it back into his suitcase; glancing back at Lúcio, he was surprised to see that he hasn't moved a single muscle, only the slow rise and fall of the blanket indicating that he was sleeping and not dead. 

A thought poked itself into Gabriel's head, his fingers quickly taking the holopad out and pulling up the internet. He searched up how do frogs sleep, the first image looking exactly like Lúcio's sleeping position while the text said that they hardly move at all, sitting still with their eyes closed. Glancing back and forth between the screen and Lúcio, Gabriel smiled and put his holopad back into his suitcase.

Did Lúcio even know himself that he slept like a frog, danced like a frog, and had healing properties like a frog? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in the club is "Trouble" by Neon Jungle.  
> Was choosing between Trouble, Shut Up and Dance, and Emergency. Went through all three and was going to use Shut Up and Dance but writing was more suited to Trouble. 
> 
> The "a la mierda" lines are added for The RainBearer, thank you man for commenting and leaving such sweet messages!


	18. Progress and Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio gets a dream, they find the entrance, get a sleepover, and some home guilt.

_Three nights in a row? That was new. Did other people have repetitive dreams that stretched on for days?_

_Lúcio stared out at the blue hexagon screen, resting his hand on it once more. The hexagons shimmered underneath his palm, but he couldn't escape as usual. People milled around and got ready to leave, their faces all blurred; he couldn't see who they were, but he didn't really care all that much. This was a dream. A very strange one, at that._

_Sighing, he sat down in butterfly position as he waited for the people to leave, humming quietly to himself; he was grateful that at the very least, he could hear his sleeping playlist playing in the back of his head. As he waited, the lights began to shut off on the floors, from the top to bottom. The last floor faded into darkness as the last person shut the door and left, leaving him alone in this cell. He silently counted the seconds in his head, taking a deep breath as a cold breeze swept over his skin._

_"What do you want now? Messing with my sleep schedule, you know." He huffed, resting his hands on his feet._

_"_ **_Is that how you block fear out? With petty jokes?_ ** _"_

_"Man, I can't even take you seriously right now. Don't know what you're thinking, but I'm hardly scared of you." Lúcio said, rolling his eyes and flopping down onto the padded floor. He grumbled a little as he felt that in this dream he didn't have his silk scarf, but he can't be picky. "Right now? You're a dick that's making me lose my beauty sleep."_

_"_ **_And you're a thorn in my side that refuses to leave._ ** _"_

_"What do you want?" Rolling to his side, he began to trace the lines between the pads, making little circles and swirls to occupy himself. He didn't bother to tell the voice that whenever they talked, uneven jagged black cracks struck the edges of his vision; it made him feel uneasy. The cracks would grow the longer they talked, slowly spreading through his vision and only subsiding when he talked. His synesthesia never lied to him. He knows whoever that voice was, it wasn't looking for a friendly deal._

_"_ **_I want you to stop trying to heal Gabriel._ ** _" The voice spat, Lúcio refusing to be daunted._

_"Kiss my ass and kiss that idea goodbye." He spat back, tightening his hand into a fist. A snarl sent the walls slightly shaking, Lúcio shoving down any doubt down his throat. "I made it a promise to myself that I will make it where he can live life like the others, where he can link like the other heroes. I want him to experience the world without constant pain and the threat of killing his friends looming over his head." Lúcio stared down at the padded floor, relaxing his fist and going back to drawing little circles to calm down. "I'm not letting that promise go. He deserves it."_

_"_ **_He's an assassin, a cold-hearted killer. He fought for the organization you fight against! What the hell do you see in him that's worth saving?_ ** _"_

_"He also fought for us before, and he's fighting for us right now, isn't he?" Lúcio ignored the icy chill that crept up his spine. "He's more than what you say. He's incredibly caring for others, especially his friends. He likes music, sweets, and helping around the house. If he really was a cold-hearted killer, why would he have bothered becoming such good friends with my family?" He waited on a response, getting none. "If he really was that, why would he have bothered sewing up my Ribbit costume? Carrying me home after my skates were shot? Make breakfast for my younger siblings? Wear a frilly apron to help my mamãe clean the house? If he was a cold-hearted killer, would he have done any of that?" Lúcio asked, the voice still silent. He looked down, seeing his fingers playing with one of his dreads. "He could've just ignored my family. He didn't need to sew my costume up or carry me back. But he did. He's much more than an assassin."_

_"_ **_... Is that what you think of him?_ ** _" The voice asked quietly, Lúcio feeling the hairs on his neck stand up at how jagged the cracks that split across his vision were._

_"What else would I think? Everything I've seen so far ever since I became his friend showed me that he's not the person I thought he was before."_

_"_ **_You're making him soft. He's not the Gabriel I knew._ ** _"_

_"Then I hate to meet that Gabriel, then." He held his breath as he heard the shotgun being cocked, screwing his eyes shut to avoid seeing the cracks that were splitting more and more. "I don't care what you're trying to bring Gabriel back to. But the one I know, he deserves more. He deserves better."_

_"_ **_No, he doesn't. And you're not going to get in the way._ ** _"_

_"Then kill me already." Waiting, Lúcio blinked as he didn't feel the barrel pressing against his head after a minute. Usually that asshole would've shot him by now, where was he? "What's taking so long?" He asked, waiting a bit longer. When no response, no taunt came, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around, sitting up in shock._

_A vast forest, filled with red, orange, and yellow trees. The sun was setting over the treetops, the sky ablaze with various warm colors with purple and pink thrown in, indigo just creeping in to signify the night. The building was gone, only leaving his cell in a clearing._

_His dream never progressed to this. It ended with the voice shooting him in the head and him waking up in cold sweat._

_Getting up slowly, he walked to the hexagon screen, placing his hand on it once more; he widened his eyes as his hand went right through, a cool breeze brushing across his fingers. Cautiously stepping out of the cell, his bare legs changed into his prosthetics as he crossed the hexagon screen, the leaves on the ground giving a very satisfying crunch sound. He left the cell, standing in the clearing with confusion. Why would the dream take him here? Turning around, he blinked as the cell was gone. He just came out from it, where did it go?_

_Another cool breeze blew through, though refreshing, didn't fare well with his tank top. He shivered, looking for a path to follow as he rubbed his arms. It smelled of cinnamon, pine and pumpkin, as if Halloween was right around the corner. He slowly began to walk down a dirt path, listening to the leaves crunching beneath each step as the trees parted to lead him deeper into the forest._

_"You're going to catch a cold." Jumping, Lúcio turned around, seeing a person smiling at him. A warm smile, like a friend's. "Here." They set a hoodie around his shoulders, unzipped and put the hood up on his head, Lúcio pulling it around his arms with a thank you. It was warm, a welcome accessory to combat the wind. Looking back up at the person, he saw that they wore a beanie that just covered the tufts of curls on his head, one peeking out underneath. They wore a long sleeved black shirt, snug against their chest and muscles; their pants were covered from the knee down with metal armor or a brace. They also had a scruffy beard, one that Lúcio really wanted to feel._

_"Thanks for the jacket, you sure you aren't going to get cold though?" They laughed and shook their head, patting the beanie._

_"Nah. I don't get cold often, anyway." Beginning to walk down the path, Lúcio decided to follow them as they were the only other person here for now. The air was crisp and fresh, not the stale and off-putting like the cell. The sun was setting, the sky more of blues and purples instead of pinks and oranges; it still shone through the tree tops, casting little light beams between branches and leaves. As Lúcio drew the hoodie tighter around him, a thought gnawed at his brain._

_Where has he seen this person before? Dreams only show the faces of people you've seen, and that face and outfit was all too familiar. He has seen them before, in reality._

_The name danced on the tip of his tongue, and he wasn't enjoying the dance. He wanted to know, he wanted to know the name! What was their name?!_

_"Who are you?" He asked, looking up at them. They looked back with surprise, the occasional sunlight patch highlighting their red eyes; they weren't dangerous or unnerving, but more of a safety and beauty aspect. It was the red associated with love and Christmas and health. Lúcio wondered why he thought of it as so._

_"You know me, though."_

_"I know that, but... I can't seem to recall your name." He put the hoodie on fully, sticking his arms in and moving it forward. They laughed lightly, Lúcio raising his brow. "What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing... It's just that it's quite big on you." When he looked down, he realized that it went down to his thighs, needing to bend down a little to zip it up. The person was taller than him, almost an entire foot. Continuing to walk, they stretched their arms. "Why do you want to know my name?"_

_"It's on the tip of my tongue and bothering me." Lúcio widened his eyes as they emerged out onto a cliff, the leaves swirling in the wind being carried away far into the distance. Underneath, an ocean quietly lapped at the edges of a beach, the trees parting and leaving the space clear. They walked to the edge and sat down, Lúcio doing the same; he saw a guitar lying in the grass, the person picking it up._

_"Would a song remind you?" They asked, resting their hands on the strings. Dangling his legs over the edge, Lúcio leaned back and enjoyed the breeze, giving a little shrug. The guitar's melody began to play around them, relaxing and lovely. It might've been his imagination, but he swore the leaves danced and swirled more, as if there was an invisible wind that came from the guitar. He didn't feel the least bit cold with the hoodie around him, snuggling down into it and watching the sun set with them. They laughed softly as he leaned against their shoulder, continuing to play. The smell of autumn, the warmth of them and the hoodie, the guitar melody... He closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the moment. This was a much more enjoyable dream than being in that cell, talking with that pissy voice always demanding he get away from Gabriel-_

_Gabriel... Gabriel!_

_That was his name! That was the person's name!_

_He shot open his eyes and got off their shoulder, opening his mouth as he faced them._

" _Big bro? Lú? You up sleepyhead?_ " Casey's face was right up against his, poking at his nose. He blinked a few times, sitting up and looking around; he was... awake? " _Oi, it's breakfast time! Mister made food again, and it's good!_ "

" _Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah..._ " As he looked around and registered that yes, he was in the living room, on the couch bed, and it was morning, he felt something slip off his shoulders-something warm. Reaching behind and picking it up, he ran his hands over it, pressing his nose into it.

Cinnamon and pumpkin... It smelled like the forest he was just in, with the crunchy leaves and relaxing guitar melody...

" _That's mister's jacket! He put it on you since you were kinda cold._ " Casey said, Lúcio immediately putting the hoodie back down with a blush. From the couch he could see Gabriel up and helping around the kitchen, refilling glasses and chatting with Maria as the other kids ate. Casey ran back to their seat, Beta coming around the corner clicking his tongue. He looked at Lúcio, setting his prosthetics down at the edge of the bed.

" _Oh good, you're awake._ " He set one onto the bed, Lúcio moving the blanket to attach them on; it was the pair he wore last night. " _Fixed these. You really have to take better care of your stuff, bro._ "

" _Busy..._ " He began to connect the left leg, biting his lip to not wince at the slight shock going up his thigh. Beta picked up the right leg.

" _Isn't it about time you also get your connect sensors checked as well?_ " Beta asked, Lúcio paling as he realized his last check was about two years ago, when he joined Overwatch. He was supposed to get one every year, hell twice a year to be safe.

" _Got them checked at Overwatch, don't worry._ " He said, waving his hand as he took the second leg from Beta. He looked at him with a raised brow, shrugging and moving to the dining table to snag a piece of bread before Rosa stole it. Connecting up the second one, Lúcio hissed as he felt the sensors on his thighs burn slightly; he would get them checked, but they didn't have time for that. Getting it checked took half a day because of how painful it was, and if replacement was needed, it spanned to the entire day. Friday was coming up, and unless they find the entrance, they can't waste time.

Sighing, he adjusted them to be as comfortable as possible, getting up to start the day. As he fell into the routine of helping out his siblings and drinking coffee, the dream and his worries were pushed into the back of his head with the sound of music playing in his earbuds and the chatter around the table.

The only thing that lingered around was the cinnamon and pumpkin smell.  
\--------------------------

Gabriel didn't really understand what Lúcio was talking about when he told him that he was going to get Beta to help them, but he seemed confident in his brother. He was pretty sure it was some kind of violation of rules to have a civilian participate in the mission, but Beta wasn't fighting so as long as he doesn't send it in the mission report, they were in the clear. It still didn't clear up what Lúcio was talking about when he said they were going to use soundwaves to locate the entrance; last time he checked, they didn't bring any equipment for detecting how far soundwaves go.

"What's the rundown?" Beta leaned against the fence, munching on a coxinha they grabbed on the way there; Lúcio swallowed his, handing the little basket out for Gabriel to take one.

"Ain't really supposed get people outside of Overwatch involved... you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course. You're my bro, only payment I want is you paying for food." Lúcio glanced at Gabriel, receiving a shrug and nod.

"We need to find a secret entrance, like... one that leads to a big secret evil lair, not a random hole one of the kids dug and covered." He hummed in thought, Lúcio gesturing to the field. "Gabe and I spent an entire afternoon yesterday looking for an entrance, but there's nothing on the surface that indicates a clue. We even looked outside and on the fence to see if there was like a button or switch, but there was nothing."

"Hm..."

"So what I'm hoping is that we at least find where it's located underneath on the field, so at night we just dig or something and cover it up when we're done." Beta looked at the near field where a group of teenagers were playing. They were yelling and laughing, taunting as they played a quite competitive game; a boombox was sitting to the side, blasting some kind of upbeat sports song Gabriel didn't understand. He waited for Beta to move or do something, blinking as Beta got up and started going towards the far field.

"Well, it's not on this side." Beta said, Lúcio following and motioning for Gabriel to do the same. He raised his hand to ask how could he be so sure considering he didn't even move from the fence to check, opting to just ask Lúcio instead.

< _What was that?_ >

< _What was what?_ > Lúcio looked at him confused, ignoring the fact Beta was clicking his tongue. He noticed that as well, the older brother always clicking away.

< _He didn't even step onto the field, he just looked and determined that it wasn't there._ >

< _Yeah...? What about it?_ > Lúcio looked legitimately confused, Gabriel staring at him. How did he not find it strange, or at least a little bit unusual? Even their best scouters like Lena and Genji needed to actually go into the territory to see. How was for Beta to make such a confident assumption on nothing?

"Yo Lú, activate your music and keep it loud. Pretend we're like, timing your speed or something." Beta instructed, Lúcio moving away from Gabriel and turning up a song on his phone. Holding the phone in his hand instead of his pocket, he took off skating down the field, keeping it loud as told as Beta watched. Gabriel watched with even more confusion, wondering how the hell does Lúcio running down the field blasting music supposed to help them find the entrance; what was he playing at? "Stop." Lúcio braked at the far goal post, Beta and Gabriel walking over.

He walked around this exact goal before twice! Lúcio did so as well!

"Hm..." Knocking on the bars, Beta narrowed his eyes and tapped it a few more times with his knuckle; a dull sound played. "These ain't hollow. All of our goal posts are hollow so people can move them around if they want to play half-field or full field." Looking down, he gave a few loud tongue clicks, Lúcio putting his phone down while it was still playing music down onto the grass. "Yep, we're standing right above it. And to access..." Beta took the phone and pressed the speaker side down into the ground, Gabriel seeing him just looking at the grass.

He would feel like Beta was just spouting bullshit if it weren't for him acting with so much confidence and Lúcio putting in so much trust him.

Handing the phone back to Lúcio, they glanced to the group of teenagers; they were far too occupied in their game to notice them. Beta took the side pole and gave it a push, stopping when he moved it about two inches to the left. Jumping up, he grabbed the top crossbar, pulling down; Gabriel widened his eyes as the ground underneath the goal post began to lift up, Lúcio quickly going behind and looking in.

A metal staircase leading down, colored in a dark, steel gray. Yep, definitely Talon-like.

How the hell did Beta find that in less than an hour when they spent an entire afternoon looking?!

"Don't think any kid can make this..." Clipping the scouting bots off his ears, Lúcio activated them and set them down into the base. They gave a small beep in confirmation before scuttling down the stairs, separating to the walls and disappearing from their view. "Bots are in, close it before somebody sees us." Beta let go of the top crossbar, Lúcio pushing down the bottom crossbar to shut the entrance and let the ground sink back to looking like a normal patch of grass. They pushed the goal back two inches to the right to return it to where it originally was, Lúcio marking the spot down on his holopad. "Well, that was easier than I thought." Gabriel stared at Beta, who was brushing some dust off his hands.

"Want to go get some lunch?" He asked, getting into a discussion with Lúcio which restaurant or cafe they should eat at casually, as if what Beta just pulled off wasn't crazy.

"Gabe? You okay with some lunch?" Lúcio asked, Gabriel giving a nod. "Alright, let's go!"  
\---------------------  
As Lúcio got up to go to the bathroom, Beta looked at Gabriel.

"So you want to explain why you keep on staring at me?" Gabriel crossed his arms.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked back, tilting his head. Did both of them not notice?

"The field. How did you find the entrance so quickly?" Beta made an 'o' sound, tapping his ears which Gabriel noticed had piercings. Jeez, he really was Lúcio's opposite.

"Soundwaves. Found a section where the waves went deeper than what would be expected, since they don't really travel far when it hits grass and dirt. Those teens playing on the near field and their boombox, none of the soundwaves went deep into the ground. But when Lúcio was at the far field and skated past the goal, the soundwaves went pretty damn deep, so I guessed that it was underneath that. I took Lúcio's phone and saw the contraption they set up for the goal with the soundwaves that bounced off it." He explained, as if that cleared anything up; if anything, Gabriel just got more confused.

"But... don't you need special technology for that?" Beta laughed, pointing to his eyes.

"I can't see like you and Lú, man. If you look at my medical files, it'll say that I'm 100% blind." Taking the bandanna, he bent the fabric downward, displaying part of his forehead; Gabriel saw wires sticking out, realizing that the tubes wrapped around Beta's thick locks were those. He thought before they were cosmetic as Lúcio and him seemed to be the partying type. Sliding the bandanna back in the place, Beta covered them back up. "Those wires enable for me to see the world in soundwaves instead of color. The louder it is, the more they travel. The sounds bounce off walls, echo to other floors, and if loud enough will go through objects. Quite useful, really." He grinned. "It's like echolocation, but better." Gabriel processed what he said, widening his eyes as he realized Beta's ability.

"That's why you click your tongue so much...?"

"Yep. It's an easy way for me to get a few waves going to make sure I don't bump into anything." Beta leaned back in his seat. "Some of the waves are color coordinated as well, like Lú is a bright neon green while Ma is a warm orange." Showing the band on his arm, a button rested there on a little panel. "These give me different settings. One activates the turntables on my waist and blasts music, another coordinates the colors to be heat based instead of what I programmed them to be, and one more allows me to see normally for a short period of time. That one takes a lot of energy though."

"Aren't there surgeries for fixing blindness though? I'm sure there's some system that allows you to regain your eyesight." Beta shrugged, shaking his head.

"Nah, like Lúcio with his synesthesia, my soundwave vision is part of my life now. Besides, it's useful to detect what somebody's feeling."

"Your mom said you're impossible to deceive...?" Lúcio slid back into his seat, giving a little wave.

"Heya! What we talking about?" Beta sipped his coffee.

"My favorite subject: me." He turned back to Gabriel. "Since I can't see distinct features, I base my opinion of somebody by what the soundwaves show. It's quite funny how you can pick apart somebody's true intentions by their voice wave."

"Really?" Gabriel leaned in, Beta nodding.

"To some, they might think they're talkin' smooth, but it's the little details that tell me their true intentions. Like I know Lúcio is definitely due for a connecting sensor check, but knowing him he ain't going to until this mission is over." Gabriel glanced over at Lúcio who was suddenly very interested in drinking his coffee. Their food was delivered, stopping the conversation for a bit to enjoy it. Midway through the meal Beta's phone ran, putting it up to his ear to hear the audio message. A grumble, Beta closing the phone and hurriedly shoving the rest of the food into his mouth. "Got a situation to deal with. Sorry I can't stay."

"Nah, go do what you gotta do."

"See you guys back at home!" Grabbing his things and leaving money on his side of the dish, Beta quickly skated away; Gabriel glanced back down at his dish, a few more questions he wanted to ask going unanswered. Could he ask Lúcio?

"What's on your mind?" Lúcio asked.

"He's your brother, right? I'd think that he would be performing world wide as well, like you... being related to you would give a quick fame boost as well." Gabriel said, Lúcio smiling and pulling his chair in a bit more.

"He doesn't really like dealing with the whole paparazzi and media deal. Look at him, he dresses like Jamie; as soon as all those PR rules come out, he's out. Hell, even I find it tiring to follow some of them." Lúcio explained, finishing the last of his plate and settling on ordering some dessert. "Besides, he prefers to stay here, in Rio. He's not really interested in travelling."

"And Overwatch...? I would expect him to be the type to be fighting with you..."

"Oh, he has the equipment to be able to fight with us. But he doesn't like fighting with his equipment, he prefers sticking with capoeira and words." Gabriel finished his plate, Lúcio ordering a bolo de rolo to share between them. "He beats me everytime, can you believe it? And I'm the one seeing properly." He laughed. Topping off lunch with a sweet finish, they got up and went back to the city to get some window shopping done, or grab souvenirs for the heroes back at base.  
\------------------------  
"Looks like Winston hasn't gotten the blue prints yet... probably is going to take an entire day." Gabriel shut the holopad, leaning back on the couch as he flipped through the channels on TV. There weren't anything of much interest as he couldn't actually understand with how fast the people usually talked, but he settled for some cartoons when Dakota and Rosa begged for him to go back on one of the channels so they could watch. Beta came home and got to eating his dinner, Lúcio coming down from upstairs typing away at a messenger screen; he sat down next to Gabriel. "Status?"

"So far they only have the top floor scouted, but it's making good progress. He estimates the file sending tomorrow afternoon-evening, so we have a night and a day to review it." They both said hi to Beta as he came home holding a bagful of junk food, Lúcio tilting his head. "What are those for?"

"Oh, all of Casey and Rosa's friends are coming over for a pajama party, I tried to tell them we had a guest over but by their logic if you and him can sleep on the same bed then he can sleep with ten other kids as if you're the size of ten kids along with those two." Gabriel shrugged.

"I can just sleep in your room when they want the bed, I'm fine with sleeping on like a chair or something. Don't want to ruin the kids' fun." Beta set the junk food down on the counter, turning to Lúcio. Lúcio pretended to not see him, continuing to type on his holopad.

"Lúcio..."

"I've been away for three years! That definitely doesn't fit me anymore!" Gabriel watched with confusion as Beta was snickering at Lúcio, the holopad tossed to the side as they got into a wrestling argument.

"You didn't grow in those three years, so it definitely fits you!"

"I'm not wearing it with Gabe here!" ... What?

"You're going to disappoint your younger siblings to uphold your dignity?" Beta laughed, avoiding a strong left hook from Lúcio; Gabriel got quite interested, leaning over the armrest of the couch.

"What is this thing he has to wear?"

"Beta I swear to god-" Lúcio tried to cover Beta's mouth, but was put into a headlock as Beta turned to Gabriel excitedly.

"He has frog pajamas that he wears whenever we have these parties-"

"SHUT IT!" Lúcio body-slammed Beta to the ground, struggling to cover his mouth with a furious blush stretching across his cheeks; Gabriel grinned, tossing the remote to the side and going over. Picking Lúcio up easily and hoisting him over his shoulder, he smiled at Beta and ignored Lúcio screeching.

"So where is it? We can't disappoint them, after all." Getting up and dusting himself off, Beta grinned and lead him to the bedroom, Gabriel ignoring all the kicks and punches Lúcio did as he cursed at them.

"Gabriel let me go or I'm recalling my title as your personal medic."

"That's fine, I got your healing playlist. Besides, you saw me in a frilly apron, it's only fair I see you in an embarrassing outfit."

"You're dead to me."

"I'm already dead." Dumping Lúcio on one of the beds, Beta took out a frog onesie triumphantly out the closet, getting it snatched up by Lúcio before Gabriel could get a good look at it. He marched off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. "... Is he going to actually be okay?"

"Like you said... Lúcio saw you in an embarrassing outfit, so you get to see him in one. I got one too." Beta rummaged through the closet, taking out what was more of a salamander onesie. "We should get you one too!"

"I think I'll pass." They heard a chorus of kids yelling from the living room, guessing the friends have arrived. Beta quickly ran up to his bedroom to change, Gabriel deciding to stay in the bedroom until he gets some kind of instruction; he didn't have to wait long, as Maria poked her head in holding an owl onesie.

" _There you are, Gabriel! Here you go, I got this for you today since I felt that you would be left out!_ " Well, there goes the last shred of his dignity and pride. At least Lúcio will be losing some of his as well so he wasn't alone. " _Can you help with the party?_ "

" _Absolutely!_ " Gabriel smiled, taking the owl onesie; at least it was black with silvery eyes... some of his pride won't be destroyed. Putting it on, he knew that if Sombra even caught a glimpse of him, this was going straight to her blackmail folder. Then again, if he gets a picture of Lúcio in the frog onesie and threaten to send it to Hana, they would be on a permanent feud. But all that aside, he found the onesie to be incredibly comfortable; he definitely wouldn't mind wearing it to sleep. Warm and soft, he made a note to get Maria a gift soon to repay her.

When he started helping out by serving drinks and snacks, he saw that they were watching a kid's movie, just released. All of them had pajamas, all animal-themed. One was a fox, another a butterfly, Gabriel spotting a lizard and dragon as well. They all clambered onto the bed, Gabriel making a mental note to wash the sheets of crumbs tomorrow morning. Lúcio and Beta exited their room after a while, Gabriel turning to them to ask where would the potato chips be when he froze in shock, spilling a gracious amount of pretzels onto the table which the kids immediately went for with a happy thank you as if he did it on purpose.

He didn't understand why Lúcio was so embarrassed about it, when he looked cuter than a box full of puppies and kittens. His dreads were down and tied, all draped over one shoulder flowing out on the left side. The big frog eyes on his head with sparkles the cutest accessory Gabriel has ever seen, just barely surpassing the pink cheeks and smile it had. A tadpole tail stretched out behind him, swaying left and right gently. The entire thing was a pastel green with different shades, the hands pastel pink giving what was the equivalent of toe beans on cats. Lúcio pulled the hood down to avoid Gabriel's gaze, mumbling to himself.

Goddamn, if Lúcio had this when the heroes were seeing who could come up with the cutest costume for Halloween, he would've completely destroyed Hana, Mei, and Angela out of the competition and taken first place without question.

"Don't see why you're embarrassed by this." He said, managing to stop himself from spilling too many pretzels. Smiling, he walked over and flicked the frog eyes, Lúcio giving him a small huff and looking at his pajamas.

He should've expected his mother to include Gabriel in their pajama parties his siblings loved to throw for the neighbors' kids and friends. But giving him an owl onesie...? God, he was fine up till now, seeing Gabriel in tank tops and shorts. But this? How does one go from edgy, gruff assassin to strangely caring but still gruff to oddly caring and handsome to now a type of adorableness that hardly anybody could achieve? How did he pull off a fucking owl onesie even with a beard and scars on his face?!

" _B! Do we have the movie case?_ "

" _Yeah yeah, I got it!_ " Beta ran off to grab the movie case for the kids to get a marathon going, Gabriel and Lúcio retreating to the kitchen to prepare some fruit snacks and extra juice. Throughout the entire night they took care of the kids and kept everything going, Lúcio needing to sit down and watch a movie cause his siblings begged him to do so. Then there was a point where the kids demanded to sit on Gabriel's shoulders or be held by him because "he's taller and more fun to sit on!" and he spent a half hour doting the kids around while silently begging for Lúcio to help him, receiving a laugh and pat on the head.

It would be late into the night when the last kid fell asleep, Gabriel managing to squirm out of the pile and make it free out the bed without waking any of them up; cleaning up the candy wrappers and junk food, Lúcio quietly moved around sweeping up the crumbs and dropped food as Gabriel set anything unfinished into the cupboard or the fridge. They made sure to tiptoe around and not wake any of the kids, managing to find two blankets to cover them all. As they tossed the last of the wrappers away, Gabriel followed Lúcio up the stairs to the bedroom where Beta already crashed in his bed, the onesie half hanging off.

"I ain't taking this off. It's way too comfy." Gabriel said, Lúcio laughing quietly.

"Mamãe always knows the best presents. I did miss wearing this... big comfortable outfits never go out of style."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Lúcio managed to remove his prosthetics and set them against the wall, Gabriel deciding to just sleep in one of the chairs they had. As he sat down he heard Lúcio quietly cursing, turning to see him struggling to climb the ladder; the extra fabric was making him slip off the steps, the stumps not helping one bit.

"Dammit..." Lúcio blinked as he was hoisted up, Gabriel picking him up and holding his lower half. Climbing up the ladder and balancing him in his arm, Gabriel let Lúcio drop into bed. "... Thanks."

"I'd think you would've installed a more practical thing than a ladder when both of you two have prosthetics." Lúcio shrugged, fluffing his pillow.

"Well, at the time we weren't that rolling in money; a lot of us made-do, and just learned to live with what we had. I used to be able to get up and down even with the pant fabric making it slippery." He sighed. "Man, I really have been away from home for too long..." The frog eyes themselves and tail seem to droop, Lúcio hugging his pillow. "Feels kinda bad... tomorrow is my last day, then the day after tomorrow is the mission. Afterwards we're packing up and leaving for Gibraltar once more..." He squeezed the pillow tighter. "... A week ain't enough..."

"You really love your home, don't you?" Gabriel whispered, Lúcio nodding.

"Coming back home... only now do I realize how long it has been. I've been so caught up in Overwatch, and this little visit back home..." Gabriel widened his eyes as Lúcio began to tremble, the frog eyes drooping even further. "I-I want to stay a bit longer..."

"H-Hey... it's okay."

"I-I've missed so much in three years..." Lúcio sniffled, Gabriel looking around awkwardly and down at Beta; the older brother was knocked out cold. Shit, what does he say?

"Yeah, the hero work will keep you away from home." He almost wanted to punch his own face at how Lúcio began to shake more. "But it's why we fight, you know? Keep our families safe so they don't have to go through something like the Omnic Crisis once more." Reaching out, he rested his hand on Lúcio's, giving a gentle squeeze. "We fight so they don't have to. And when you come home after a long time, you see how much it has paid off; look at your siblings. They're running around free, playing without fear outside making friends. Those teenagers on the field, they're more focused on practicing for their game than worrying over if a battle is going to erupt."

"I-I know..." Lúcio sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "But it's... it's unfair."

"It sucks ass, I know. But it's necessary." Gabriel sighed, glancing over at Lúcio who was still hunched over the pillow, trying to hold back more tears. He didn't know what to say; he has long accepted that he can't visit his home anymore, and gotten used to it. Even in Blackwatch, he was content with a video chat or some texts, visits being on holidays like Christmas-even then, it was rare with his schedule. He was fine without physical contact.

But Lúcio grew up surrounded by physical contact and constant communication. He wouldn't be satisfied with phone calls and video chats, he needed to actually be there, to actually be home. Lúcio was one that loved his home passionately, needing to be surrounded by the ones he loves and grew up with. Though the little family they have at Overwatch was good, nothing could beat the ones that raised you for years and years.

He recalled to the day where his body was killing itself from the inside out, Lúcio barging into his room and staying, despite his demands. He stayed despite not knowing what to do, just lying there in bed with him to give some level of comfort.

Gabriel shifted in the rather small bed, lying down and pulling Lúcio down with him.

"Go and cry. Ain't healthy to keep yourself bottled up." He hugged him, feeling his heart sink as he felt Lúcio shaking in his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. Pulling the blanket over them, he didn't even care that the pajamas were getting wet; he just held Lúcio close, hoping the warmth and comfort could give his home guilt some peace. Lúcio clung onto him, hands grasping the outfit as he cried, Gabriel continuously stroking his head in hopes it helped.

He couldn't offer words, but if Lúcio wanted somebody to stay for tonight, he'd be more than happy to deliver.

It would be an hour before the sniffling stopped, Gabriel running his hand gently down the frog hood as Lúcio slept, not daring to move from his spot. Wiping the wet tear tracks on Lúcio's cheeks, he noticed that both of his ears didn't have anything in them. He sent a shadow hand out to look for Lúcio's phone and earbuds, the hand dropping it gently on the bed; carefully inserting the earbuds into Lúcio's ears, Gabriel turned on what he saw labeled as a sleeping playlist, watching as Lúcio relaxed more. He wasn't sure if he did sleep with music or not, but if it made him sleep easier, then it should be okay.

Continuing to hold him, Gabriel slowly drifted to sleep listening to the quiet breaths from Lúcio and the comforting warmth from the owl onesie. Man, he really needs to thank Maria tomorrow for getting him it.

Before he drifted to sleep, he was glad to see that the frog eyes seemed to have lifted back up. A happy frog is the type of frog he wants to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I am beyond excited to get to the mission night. One more sweet chapter before all hell breaks loose. 
> 
> The pajama, frog onesie, and sleepover scene is for you, TheRainBearer! Cause leaving TWO goddamn essay long comments deserves you some indulgence and more. Boi I can't thank you enough. So enjoy some frog pajamas!


	19. One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams, a plan for the mission, Carnival, some night skating and finally end on a sappy song.

_He was back in the forest, or rather the cliff, feet dangling off the edge as the forest rustled behind him; was it just him, or did the leaves seem less energetic than last time? They danced much slower, preferring to sway down to the still ocean below and send little ripples across the surface. Though there was a wind, there were no waves._

_Gabriel drew the beanie further down on his head, looking around for his guitar to play while he waits for the person that always visited him in his dreams with their brilliant smile and laugh. Last night they sat here together, them requesting a song from him to see if it would remind him of their name. As he played, the dream was interrupted as they leaned on their shoulder, woken up to Aria trying to sneak some cookies in before breakfast. Perhaps if he played again, he would meet them once more, but there was no guitar nearby._

_He continued to wonder who they could be. They reminded him of a sweet coffee shop, either in the early mornings where the pastries were just leaving the oven and the drinks were fresh and piping hot or the evenings where the sun was just setting, the smell of several different combinations_ _of_ _coffee and cream in the air mixed with chocolate, vanilla, and cinnamon. It was incredibly relaxing; he wouldn't mind getting lost in that world. Just the two of them, holding their soft hands listening to their music..._

 _How did they meet? The dreams started at the coffee shop at the little town at sunset, wind chimes in the distance as he walked in. They sat in a comfortable silence, the next dream them bringing him for a run as they sang their heart out to him, dreads flying in the wind as they leaved a streak of green in their wake. Music followed_ _wherever they went, as if their very being was the embodiment of music_ _. Then last night, he found them walking on a dirt path in a forest; they walked together through and emerged into a grassy clearing, sitting together at the cliff's edge to admire the ocean view._

_As another breeze blew by, he reached up to pull his hoodie closer around him; he blinked when he only felt his long-sleeved shirt. Where did his hoodie go? Did he take it off when he was in the forest? If he did, he knew he would've put it back on... And there was no reason to take it off. He didn't feel the cold._

_He watched the leaves get swept off land and into the air, tapping his finger against the ground. Something was missing. He wasn't sure what was, but there was an emptiness in his chest, a weight_ _pressing down on it_ _. What was it?_

_What was missing?_

_He leaned forward, gazing down into the ocean to see how many leaves have floated down onto the surface. Was the water always this high? The entire underside of the cliff seemed to have disappeared underneath, the cliff being more of an overhang looking out to the ocean. The leaves have circled the edges, a few strays floating along; the water was completely still, reflections clear as day. Gabriel leaned forward, looking down at the surface. He blinked twice._

_That wasn't his face. He didn't have brown eyes and a goatee._  
_\----------------_  
_Ever since he was young, he learned to remember and memorize information. He knew the neighbors and the neighbors' kids, along with who he played football with and who he practiced hockey with. He knew the names of his uncles, aunts, cousins, second cousins, grandparents, the entire roster. In Overwatch, he had everybody's birthdays-if the given dates were_ _correct_ _-remembered so he could give them a little something when it came around. He could recite what wavelength is needed to increase production of collagen, what tempo should be used for sleep songs, exact BPM numbers for desired effects, and the differences between classical and electronic_ _'s music effects._

_But he couldn't remember one damn name._

_Lúcio pressed his face into the hoodie, hugging his knees as he watched the leaves sway and dance in the air, floating down to the still ocean. It was warm, smelling like as if he was sitting in a pumpkin lantern field at night, where fireflies danced among the candlelight as he sipped a pumpkin spice latte, watching the stars slowly cross across the sky. The breeze wouldn't be a problem with the hoodie keeping him warm; he wouldn't mind spending a night in that field. He especially wouldn't mind sitting with the person in his dreams._

_That person... they were like all the sweet things of Halloween. They first met in a coffee shop in a little town, where they sat in silence at a booth before they leaned in, Lúcio never forgetting how their breath tasted of caramel. The second dream they sang to him as they both ran through the world, from the town to the beach to a flower field full of fireflies to match the starry night sky. Their hood was flying in the wind as the beanie barely budged from their head, a big smile on their face._ _It seemed that their excitement was something special, something that Lúcio knew he was lucky to see and experience._

_He knew the person from real life, he's seen that face before. He wondered if they had a similar dream as well..._

_Leaning over the cliff's edge, he blinked when he saw the water level much higher than before. He could remember it being far down below, perhaps a couple of meters; there was an entire cliff underside, yet the water surface was only about a feet away now, still. The setting sun casted a shimmer across the ocean, Lúcio seeing the leaves flutter down onto the surface and float away. He looked down at his reflection, blinking._

_That wasn't him. He didn't have a beanie and red eyes._

_"Who... are you?"_

_"Do we know each other?"_

_"Why are you in my dream?"_

_"We've met... It's you."_

_"Where are you?"_

_Gabriel reached his hand out as the other person mimicked his actions, hesitating as they did so as well. What would he feel? Will he feel the water on his fingertips or another hand reaching out from underneath? Was it a monster, waiting to drown him, or the person in his dreams?_

_They were underneath the water, hand frozen in place as Lúcio hesitated. What would happen once he touches the surface of the water? Is this like the sci-fi movies him and Hana watched, where it opens up a portal to a different dimension? Will he be pulled under?_

_Reaching out, they touched the top of the water, sending ripples across the surface; the reflections disappeared with the ripples, the sounds of windchimes hitting Gabriel's ears before the sudden sensation of falling jolted him._

His eyes flew open, Gabriel grabbing the side of the bed as he nearly fell off the edge, breathing a sigh of relief. He did not want to fall and hit his head. From the cracked open door he could hear breakfast being served, Beta shuffling around below yawning and fixing his bandanna to cover the wires on his forehead. Glancing down to the weight pressing against his side, he relaxed.

Lúcio seems to be fine, at least better than last night. His breaths were slow and steady, no longer sniffling or crying; the tear tracks were gone, Gabriel reaching and resting his hand on his cheek to make sure that it was dry. Lúcio shifted slightly to lean into his hand, a happy sigh.

Soft... Lúcio's cheek was warm and soft.

" _Oi, Lú, time to get up-_ " Beta climbed up the ladder clicking his tongue, freezing as he clicked a few more times and turned to Gabriel. Three loud clicks followed by the sound of wood splintering underneath his grip, Gabriel gulping at the look in Beta's eyes. "Boy, you got exactly five seconds to tell me why the hell are you in my little bro's bed before I'm putting you on Rio's banned list."

"... It's not what you think?" Beta reached up and grabbed one of the tubes from the ceiling, tearing it off the tape holding it up.

Ah. That's why they keep the wires strung about the ceiling.

Maria went up to her two sons' bedroom to see Gabriel pinned to the ground by screeching Beta with a speaker chord around his neck trying to snap his neck while Lúcio was trying to calm them down but unable to get down the ladder without risking a face plant.

" _What's going on here?_ " She turned to Lúcio, Lúcio sheepishly scratching the back of his neck with a sigh.

" _Beta thinks Gabe slept with me last night..._ " He said, gesturing to why Beta was trying to strangle Gabriel with the chord. " _He just helped me up on the bed, that's all!_ " Managing to separate the two and reassure that no, he was just there to help Lúcio go to sleep-which nearly resulted in a second strangulation session-Beta refused for Gabriel to bring Lúcio down the ladder, instead glaring knives and helping Lúcio himself. Maria shooed Beta to the kitchen to help with breakfast, Lúcio exhaling and pointing to his prosthetics so Gabriel could get them.

"... Is he always like this when you have a suitor?" Gabriel asked, handing them over.

"He jokes around, but if I'm actually dating somebody, oh boy..." He lined up the connecting sensors. "There was this one time in high school, I was dating this guy, right? He was an asshole now that I think back on it, but at the time I was willing to look past a few flaws."

"What happened?"

"I was arguing with him outside my last class that I couldn't go to the party he was throwing one day, but he was adamant that I go with him. I had to study for a physics test, you know?" Lúcio adjusted a few wires, letting his nerves connect up. "Beta's waiting for me so we can go home together, gets impatient and goes to my class, and sees the guy raising his hand. Next second, he's twisting the guy's arm behind his back hissing even worse threats." Standing up, he gave a few testing jogs and stretches. "He's super protective over me, even more so after the revolution. Hell, he was about to throw me over his shoulder and return home when I went to the airport to join Overwatch." He laughed, smiling as he changed out of his onesie. "But... it's understandable. I was the one who gave him the ability to see, and at the time I was the youngest child and naive. He didn't want anybody to take advantage of me, hell once he punched an adult in the face because they said my hair looked bad."

"... Seriously?" Lúcio nodded, Gabriel changing his clothes and getting ready for the day.

"Though now he's fine with me in Overwatch, he knows I can take care of myself and prefer to be a free spirit. But old habits die hard, it wouldn't have mattered if that was Hana or Lena or Genji in your place; he's always ready to cut somebody into pieces with his tongue or with an actual knife."

"I can see why nobody has been able to take control of this place like Viskhar did..."

"Yep. The things and people he loves get the utmost protection. It's near impossible to completely earn his trust to have him let something through." Going down to breakfast, it was an awkward ordeal with Beta and Gabriel being in the same room, both of them happily smiling for the kids and chatting. But whenever they weren't looking, he could feel those eyes boring into his back, a deadly warning. Managing to chase all the kids outside to play and getting to chores, Maria picked up her bag and called all three of them to the living room.

" _I have an appointment today, so you three take care of the house, okay?_ " All three of them nodded. " _They should be fine playing outside, but take care of lunch and if I'm not home by 6, start preparing dinner. Do your usual chores and don't make a mess. Can you boys do that?_ "

" _Absolutely!_ "

" _Don't gotta worry bout us, ma!_ "

" _Yes, ma'am!_ " They each got a kiss on the cheek, Gabriel needing to bend down more than Beta and Lúcio to get his. Maria waved goodbye as she left, closing the door. As the click echoed through the house, Gabriel turned to Beta who looked ready to commit a murder right now when nobody could witness. "... So-"

"I'll take Lúcio's word. That's what's saving your ass right now." He hissed, crossing his arms. Lúcio patted his shoulder, giving him a playful punch on the arm to lighten the heavy tension in the air.

"So! Let's get started with cleaning the kitchen, yeah?" He said cheerfully, mentally giving a victorious cheer as Beta and Gabriel got to cleaning together. Hopefully that tension doesn't shatter into dozens of pieces.   
\---------------------  
"Layout delivered." Lúcio waved the holopad, sliding into a chair at the dining table as Gabriel finished up giving Dakota his lunch, putting in a little bar of chocolate so he could either share it with his friends or eat it all by himself and have a sugar rush. As they ran out the door, Gabriel sat down across from Lúcio, the holopad projecting the layout of the base. They could see the bots doing some extra scouting as other sections of the base was being filled out, but the necessary information was laid out right there; the chip location was indicated by a room highlighted in red, different pathways down colored. "Far down..."

"Looks like the fastest time I can get in and out is ten minutes." Lúcio bit his lip, Gabriel flicking through the information screens. "Course, once I grab that chip there's going to be alarms and probably lockdowns, so that's going to be annoying."

"Maybe we'll get lucky?"

"Unlikely. Talon would be expecting us, or at least be on edge. I don't think the airvents would be a good way to go through, knowing them they will have those on monitor." He looked at the other routes, x-ing out the vents.

"I want get this done as fast as possible." Lúcio said, Gabriel looking at him. "It's... I don't want to cause trouble under the field." He mumbled, finger tapping on the table nervously. "I don't want them to be breaking out the big guns and all that... get in and out. Minus the amount of damage done."

"Well, can't guarantee a quick extraction, but I'll try." They continued to review, Beta coming home from the convenience store with some drinks. Debating over shadowing people, going through the water pipes, or going to the space between the walls and find a way out once he reaches the room, Gabriel grumbled and zoomed out of the map. "There's also just dropping straight down from the elevator shaft, but that's a gamble of where the elevator will be located when I get there. It has to be above the level I'm entering it from."

"It would be a fast route, since it's a direct way down."

"I enjoy gambling on a table, but I don't particularly enjoy gambling in missions." Gabriel said.

"But it'll be quick!" Lúcio protested.

"Being quick ain't always the best for a retrieve mission."

"Well, I would like for this to be quick." Looking at the other routes, Gabriel marked the elevator shaft as one potential way to go. Enlarging the section at the entrance, Lúcio scrolled through the area to find a spot to hide while keeping a lookout. "I can hide next to the elevator so anybody coming in or out I can knock out. Course, don't think anybody's going to be going out..."

"Never know, that's a good spot to keep look out though." Marking Lúcio down in that spot, they continued to route a possible way down, stopping for a break as Aria wanted a football lesson and Andre had a coloring book he wanted to share with Gabriel. As Lúcio went to go grab some of his old football shin guards and elbow pads, Gabriel quickly typed up a mission report and their first plans to Winston. He smiled at Andre when he ran up with the desired coloring book, the kid standing on his tippy-toes to look at the screen.

" _Ooh... is that some secret message? The secret stuff big bro and you do?_ " He put his finger to his lips to quiet Andre, giving him a little wink.

" _Yes, it's the super secret stuff._ " Andre's eyes widened, making the motion of zipping his mouth and throwing the key away. " _Don't tell Lúcio you saw, okay?_ " Sending the message off to Winston, Gabriel closed the holopad and tucked it into his pocket. He picked up a few coloring supplies and markers, following Andre to the living room and sitting down at the table to begin coloring. Coloring in colorful buildings, animals, landscapes, and more, Gabriel was impressed with how neatly Andre colored in the lines. On one of the pages, he saw a very intricate outfit with a headdress full of gigantic feathers exploding outwards, the person on the picture in some kind of dance pose. " _It's a Carnival costume!_ " Carnival? If he could remember correctly, it was a giant festival in Brazil full of song and dance, famous for how extravagant it was. " _Ma told me that Lú used to be part of it all the time! But I never got to see him live before..._ "

" _Why not?_ "

" _His last Carnival was before I was here... I get to see B at Carnival though! But his outfit isn't as pretty..._ " Andre puffed his cheeks. " _B doesn't dress like Lú..._ "

" _How pretty is Lúcio's outfit?_ " Grinning, Andre got up, gesturing for Gabriel to follow him. They went upstairs to the recording studio, Gabriel wondering if they were allowed when Andre crawled under the desk, dragging out a box behind him. Opening up the flaps, he took out a headdress of brilliant green and yellow feathers, outlined in gold streaks. Gabriel widened his eyes as Andre took out more components of the outfit, all of them shimmering in the light of the room. There were gold bracelets with bright green gems, a huge necklace with big gems decorating the edge as lustrous leaf-shaped designs spreading out. Picking up the headdress, he couldn't even see what was holding all the feathers in place. " _Woah..._ "

" _Ma made it all by herself! Every year she makes a new one!_ " Jesus... Maria was one dedicated mother. He could see how the jewelry pieces could be made by machine, but attaching all those feathers and creating all the little details by hand?! How much love does one need to do this every year? " _This one was Lú's last Carnival outfit before he left... the pictures are so pretty!_ " Digging through the box, Andre pulled out a photoset and held it out for Gabriel to see. " _This is what Lú looks like wearing it!_ " He took them, flipping through the photos.

Did Lúcio just magically pull off any outfit, at any camera angle at any time? No wonder there's so many people asking for a photoshoot.

He was in the center of attention on one of the floats in the pictures, the amount of commotion in the background already staggering for Gabriel. He could see holographic birds flying and what looked like a realistic giant jungle, Lúcio on top of what looked to be a huge lily pad resting on actual water. The sun in the shot was positively shining down on his body, making the outfit all the more shimmering and his skin positively glowing. A beaming smile was on his face, playing some kind of instrument that looked like a hand tambourine to Gabriel.

" _What is he playing?_ " Andre rummaged through more, taking out a slightly beaten up and worn hand tambourine, Gabriel recognizing it as the one from the picture.

" _Pandeiro! Lú loves it!_ " He could only imagine seeing Lúcio out on that giant parade on that festive day, laughing and playing his heart out. Before, he thought he's seen the DJ at his happiest at video footages of his concerts or when he got promoted; none of those smiles and laughs compared to the moment captured in the photograph. " _He never missed a Carnival according to ma, before he got too busy._ " He looked so ecstatic and passionate in all his pictures, rocking the outfit and instrument. There was one final picture at night with him posing with Beta on a balcony, both of them wearing Carnival costumes though Lúcio's was definitely far more flashy. They were both grinning big and flashing peace signs, huge fireworks going off in the background. "CARNAVAL!" was written across the top in gold letters, the date on the back four years ago.

All those years of being away from home...

" _When's Carnival?_ "

" _February 9th! It goes till February 14!_ " Gabriel recalled back to this year's February and where Lúcio was at the time Carnival was all over his home country.

He was on the other side of the world, caught up in a recon mission that was vital for their operation. He was sent there in a last-minute's notice, the team needing a medic.

Gabriel looked back down at the picture, remembering Lúcio crying the previous night. Never missing Carnival, and needing to be away for three years because he was far too busy... He wasn't the type to demand to go home. Lúcio knew that work had to come before festivities, always pushing the hours in the medical bay and making sure everybody was fine, letting them go home instead of him. When vacations popped up he let Zenyatta, Ana, and Angela go back to their home countries, cheerfully promising to keep the medical bay tidy. He let others go home, despite his own desire to go as well.

He thought before that the reason Lúcio always got upset and more glum when that week rolled around was because he didn't have a lover or something, or the chocolate he kept on getting was bad. He thought that it was probably just some celebrity gossip that would always pop up during the time, or perhaps a lover he had before but broke up. But no amount of gourmet chocolate, bouquets of roses, and sweet candy hearts on Valentine's Day could fix the desire to go back to a home he loved so dearly to celebrate its most famous holiday. How did it pain him so, to have to watch from a screen tapping his fingers along instead of playing the instrument itself? Too busy to even have a little party for himself?

He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't hear the front door open, Lúcio hurrying upstairs; they couldn't put the stuff back in the box before he came into the room, mumbling to himself to get his old football. As he saw Andre and Gabriel over the box, he raised a brow and went over, leaning over his shoulder. "Hey, what are we-" He saw the outfit, widening his eyes. "... Oh. She didn't throw this out?" Gabriel whirled around, eyes wide.

"Why would Maria throw something this gorgeous out?" He asked, Lúcio picking up the headdress.

"Carnival costumes are just for that year, it represents a new you. Old costumes are discarded to make way for the new ones, it's not appropriate to wear an old Carnival costume." Kneeling down, he rummaged through the box. "Wow... she kept it all. Damn." He saw the photos still in Gabriel's hand, giving a small sad smile as he took a look. "Brings back memories... it was so hot that day, but that is nothing when you see just how much love is poured into this one event. I danced and played for the entire day on that float."

" _Can you come for next year's Carnival, Lú?_ " Andre tugged on Lúcio's arm, big puppy eyes looking up at him. " _Pleaaase? You can't miss another year!_ "

" _I don't know... I'm very busy, Andre._ "

" _But ma's busy and she has time! Don't you have a time where you're not very busy?_ " Andre protested. " _You can't miss another year! It's not fair!_ " Putting his hand on Lúcio's shoulder, Gabriel smiled.

"Give me a heads up on when you need to go to prepare for Carnival, and I'll get Jack and Winston to let you go." Lúcio blinked, turning to him.

"You can do that...?"

"Winston would be more than happy to since you've been letting others take their vacations and I just need to beat Morrison's butt in training and I know I'm coming out as victorious." He patted Lúcio's shoulder. "Don't worry bout it. As long as you throw a ticket my way, cause I'm not having Maria hand-make your costume by herself." Lúcio laughed, turning back to Andre.

" _I'll try my best to make it, okay? Tell Ma to get one ready!_ " Andre's eyes went wide, jumping up and down with joy.

" _Yes! Yes yes yes! Thank you Lú!_ " Hugging Andre, Lúcio smiled back at Gabriel.

"If you really do manage to let me come home for Carnival next year... man I think that earns you lifetime free VIP backstage tickets to all my concerts."

"I'll have to take you up on that offer, Sombra's been dying to go to one of your concerts live."   
\----------------  
" _I'm home, boys!_ " Maria called out, taking her shoes off and changing into slippers. She set the keys down and closed the door, smiling as she saw Gabriel in the kitchen getting dinner started, looking out the window to see Beta and Lúcio playing hide-and-seek with the neighborhood kids, including theirs. Setting down her bag, she went to the kitchen, Gabriel smiling and welcoming her home. " _Oh, this makes my job easier! Thank you, Gabriel!_ "

" _It is no issue._ " Making dinner together, Gabriel set the table as Maria set some of the ingredients back into the fridge. " _May I ask a question?_ "

" _Go right ahead, dear!_ "

" _The Carnival costumes... do you really make them by hand?_ " Maria nodded proudly.

" _Yes I do, both Beta and Lúcio's! Alana helps too, but a lot is from me._ " Gabriel set the glasses down, folding the napkins into animals because Casey wanted them as animals. " _It's a lot of hard work and tiring, but it's a work of love. Carnival is a time to let go of all your troubles and let loose and have fun. We make new costumes every year as tradition, put aside your old worries and dance the week away._ "

" _Lúcio's old Carnival costume in his room_ _..._ _He said he was surprised you did not throw it away._ " She nodded, stirring the stew in the pot as Gabriel set the frog shaped napkin on the plate.

" _I was going to, but when I received the news of him not being able to come home for Carnival... I couldn't throw it away. It was his last costume after years of never missing this festival. I kept it, just in case it really was going to be the last..._ " Maria sighed. " _He's doing such dangerous work... I wish he would at least attend next year's Carnival. It feels almost unnatural to just make one outfit._ "

" _Well, I think I can arrange that._ " She perked up, closing the lid on the pot to let it simmer. " _I am_ _sure I can convince them to let Lúcio go for a while._ " Gabriel said, nearly dropping the forks as Maria gave him a big hug, affectionately pinching his cheeks with a huge smile.

" _If he's coming, you better come as well! I need my helper, after all!_ " Gabriel laughed, nodding. Dinner went by without much trouble, only one argument between the kids on who gets the last serving that ended up getting packaged for Alana, who was returning late. As Gabriel washed the dishes with Lúcio drying them, Lúcio turned to Beta who was wiping the table down.

" _Hey, do they still have the rails up?_ "

" _Yeah, they do. They got teleporters too, and if you got a special request they'll set up a teleporter where you need it, given you hand the coordinates or location over._ " The two of them discussed a bit more, Gabriel only managing to pick up something about teleporters. " _Nah, ma won't mind. Tomorrow is when both of em' are going to be hounding you._ " Lúcio set the last plate down.

" _You mind holding the place down?_ "

" _Just bring me a soda when you come home if any of the convenience stores are still open._ " Beta walked off to play with Rosa and Dakota in house, Gabriel wiping his hands and putting the rag around the faucet. Lúcio smiled at him, taking his hand.

"Yo, we're going out tonight."

"Where?"

"You'll see, bring your guitar." Taking it out of his luggage in confusion, Gabriel slung the strap around his chest. Leaving the house and going down into the subway station, Gabriel followed Lúcio as they boarded one of the trains, glancing to see if he was going to get off. After five stops they got off and switched lines, going another three before finally exiting. The name of the stop seemed to be related to rails from what Gabriel read, Lúcio seeming to get more and more excited as they got to the exit. Emerging out into the bustling nightlife of the city, Gabriel learned why the name was related to rails.

High above, in bright neon streaks, was an entire network of rails that people grinded on to get from place to place. There was one huge net that was attached across all the buildings underneath the network, sparks flying off the skaters' skates as they crossed entire blocks in seconds. There were several people walking along the side walks, ignoring the riders above as if it wasn't crazy that this was one mode of transportation.

"Beta and I loved going here, it's my favorite city. It's where I also primarily learned how to skate and wall ride." He had to stop looking up to follow Lúcio through the city, seeing graffiti everywhere as they walked. The graffiti were giant murals and drawings, either a design for a band or one about Brazil in general. They passed one that was a giant mural of Lúcio, Gabriel marveling at how much energy the colors it gave off. "Also, that gives me a good boost to my ego."

"I can only imagine." They stopped at what Gabriel felt was the tallest building in the city, going in. As Lúcio went to talk to the receptionist, he listened to the music playing in the speakers on the walls; it sounded like a strange mixture of retro and electro, not quite like Lúcio's music but also not of Reinhardt's childhood games. It sounded much, much older, a certain style making Gabriel think it might actually be older than Reinhardt.

 _Understand, understand the concept of love, uh!_  
_Understand, understand the concept of love, uh!_  
_Understand, understand, uh!_  
_Understand, understand the concept, the concept of love!_

Huh... strange lyrics. He saw Lúcio finishing up his conversation with the receptionist, nodding and smiling. As he came back over, he pointed to the speaker.

"What song is that? It doesn't sound like it's from our era." Lúcio smiled.

"Concept of Love, 2000." Gabriel widened his eyes-he was right, the song was even older than Reinhardt! "It's famous for being part of this game called Jet Set Radio! I remember playing it when I bought it from a thrift shop when I was little; the graphics were so bad, but it was an amazing game!" They got into the elevator, Lúcio hitting the top floor. "It's actually inspired my work a lot."

"What's it about?"

"Drawing graffiti everywhere, rebelling against the higher ups, and skating around while getting chased by authorities." Lúcio explained.

"... Yeah that sounds like you." Gabriel said, Lúcio laughing. "Still... 2000? That's almost a century ago."

"Some things stay. Hell, this city was built inspired by that game. It's super chill, you can graffiti as long as it ain't on somebody else's turf. The rails are available for everybody, though the majority of people that use them are teenagers and excitement-seeking people like me that use them. Course, when you're in a hurry, sometimes the rails are the fastest way to go." They arrived at the roof, getting out. As soon as the door closed behind them, Gabriel went straight to the edge and looked out into the city. From the ground, it was already shocking enough to see all the activity and neon rails. But when he was this high up, in a bird-eye's view...

The lights below was like their own galaxy, shining brightly without a care in a world. The people walking to and fro were like ants, walking with an unspoken rule on which side went down and which side went up. The traffic lights faintly glowed red, crosswalks filled with people hurrying to the other side before the light turns green. The network of rails were far more impressive at this height as well, Gabriel seeing little rest stops, sections where it split into two, signs and directions indicating where each rail was headed towards. It was an entire road high above the city, only skates instead of cars.

"Holy shit..."

"Ain't this a gorgeous view?" Something tapped against his arm, Gabriel looking over to see Lúcio holding out a pair of skates with a grin. "Put these on." He blinked, freezing.

"We're not-"

"We are." He held them out again.

"Look, I've done a lot of stupid shit in Blackwatch, but this is really stupid." Gabriel said. "We're trying to live until the mission."

"There's a difference between living and surviving. Surviving is taking the safe route. Living is once in an opportunity chance, so take your chances." Lúcio pushed the skates over, unlocking his and climbing over to the start of the rail. "You can just wraith back onto the rail anyway!"

"... I guess." Gabriel muttered, putting the skates on; it was a special type, going over regular footwear instead of a full boot. There were a few parts that were reminiscent of traditional skates such as the middle section being tight and the brake at the back, but it was an easy attachment to turn any pair of sneakers into skates. Getting up and using the railing as support, Gabriel did a few slow test skates; Lúcio got off the ledge, taking his hands.

"Keep your feet in a V-shape." He advised, smiling as he felt Gabriel's hands clinging onto his tightly. "You gotta relax, the more you think of falling the worse your balance gets."

"What is this? Crash course on skating 101?"

"Yep." Leading Gabriel around the rooftop for a bit, he felt a bit miffed that he was learning the basics of skating while Lúcio was going backwards like it was his daily routine. He picked up relatively quickly though, even doing one quick lesson on how to grind on the rails. "Course, the faster you go, the less likely you're going to fall." Lúcio said, getting up onto the ledge. Gabriel lifted himself up on as well, hearing some music coming from Lúcio. A song? Setting the back of his skates onto the rail, Lúcio turned to him and held his hands. " _You ready?_ "

"Is that a question or-" Gabriel held back a shriek as Lúcio suddenly tugged him right onto the rails, quickly shoving his feet forward in the angled position he was shown before. The wind rushed at his face as they zoomed down on the white rail, sparks kissing their heels as the buildings seemed to be like a blur to Gabriel. For a few seconds as he fumbled with his feet, all he could hear was the screeching of the wheels on the rails and himself screaming mentally and begging for him to retain balance.

But as Lúcio said, the faster they were going, the less likely they were going to fall. And he was surprisingly balanced once he got the position of his feet right.

" _Calla lily, carnation, daisy silently chase away your worries!_ " Lúcio sang, smiling wide as green streaks outlined his skates' path, his skates making hardly a sound as it grinded along. They flew past the town square, a band near the fountain playing bossa nova as a little crowd was listening in. Doing a circle around, Gabriel could hear the audience singing happily along, but the song he focused onto was Lúcio's. " _Chrysanthemum, kalanchoe become your shield whenever you fall asleep!_ " Nearly falling off the rail at a sudden sharp left turn, Gabriel almost let a scream out if it wasn't for Lúcio holding his hands so tightly and angling his body to get back on balance. He was still skating backwards, but the fact he wasn't even checking behind him and still preemptively leaning left or right made Gabriel wonder how much did he actually skate on the rails to memorize them. " _I cried out, please don't leave me behind, leave me behind! So you held me tight, and said I will be just fine, I will be just fine, I will be just fine…!_ " Gabriel widened his eyes as Lúcio let go of his hands at another turn, almost yanking his body to the right to balance himself; he felt his heart skip at least ten beats as he saw Lúcio fall off, looking to see a trace of neon green underneath him and begging he didn't end up as a bloody splat on asphalt.

"Lúcio?!" He yelled, the worst scenarios immediately swimming through his head as he couldn't find any trace of green. A bright pink rail came from underneath the white rail he was grinding on, the music coming back to his ears; Lúcio was skating on the pink rail, laughing without a single scratch on him.

" _Petals dance for our valediction and synchronize to your frozen pulsation!_ " The pink rail shot up above Gabriel, Lúcio circling upwards. He leaped off with a flip, sending Gabriel into a second miniature heart attack as he fell, landing with ease. " _Take me to where your soul may live in peace, final destination!_ " Holding hands once more, they rushed past the shopping block, mannequins in display windows showing off the latest styles of the season; one particular slope that was shaped more like a drop had Gabriel clinging onto Lúcio's hands in a death grip. " _Touch of your skin sympathetically brushed against the shoulders you used to embrace..._ " They slowed down, arriving at the top of another building. " _Sparkling ashes drift along your flames and softly merge into the sky..._ " Lúcio jumped off the rail, helping Gabriel off and letting him lean against the railing. Looking down across the city, he whistled in awe at the different view this section of the city gave.

The skyscraper where they started at showcased more of a general wonderland of lights and the beauty of city nightlife with lights and rails, the streets lit up brightly from all the stores and street lamps. From what he saw while skating to the building, it seemed to be a gigantic mall, containing everything you've ever needed. At the front plaza, a block party was going on with a crowd forming around the stage. It was a bit of a more rock-and-roll style, still possessing some traditional instruments. On the other side of the street Gabriel could see a small line forming outside a restaurant, the people in there dining happily. A bakery shop just closed its lights. He took a deep breath of fresh air, rolling slowly back and forth on his skates as Lúcio hopped onto the railing, sitting right on it.

" _Lisianthus… aroma drags me out of where I was..._ " He continued to sing, rocking back and forth. " _Cream rose, stargazer, iris construct the map that helps me trace your steps; zipped my mouth, I just keep climbing up, keep climbing up!_ " Gabriel took another look down, noting that they really were quite high up; he estimated around twenty seconds, maybe twenty five seconds it would take to hit the bottom. " _Justify our vows, I know you are right above, you are right above, you are right above…!_ " Lúcio leaned back, Gabriel giving him a small grunt.

"Careful there. The rails are on the other side, there's no net underneath." Lúcio smiled at him, continuing to rock back and forth.

" _Look, now..._ " Pointing upwards, Gabriel saw the night sky; sadly, the city lights seemed to drown out the stars along with the few clouds, only managing to spot one or two. The rest were dimmed, more or less blending into the sky itself. “ _I’m on top of your world, top of your world! My darling… Here I come-_ ” Gabriel averted his gaze from the sky to Lúcio, entire body freezing in shock. “ _-and take a leap to Hell!_ ” Lúcio threw himself back off the railing, seven hundred thoughts screeching through Gabriel's head before he realized the reality of the situation.

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING?!_

"LÚCIO!" He screamed, immediately leaping off the railing, all thoughts of surviving thrown out the window as he reached out to grab Lúcio. The bright lights along buildings appeared to be blurry streaks, the wind howling in his ears as he plummeted. As he saw Lúcio falling, he stretched his hand out, blinking in surprise as he saw the DJ's expression.

He was… laughing?

" _Swirling winds sings for our reunion, and nine point eight is my acceleration!_ " Reaching out to grab Lúcio's hand, his fingertips just barely caught onto his, managing to get a firm grip; pulling Lúcio up, Gabriel hugged him tightly, pressing his head against hiis chest. " _Take me to where our souls may live in peace, our brand new commencement…!_ " He was screaming mentally to get wraith form activate, begging for whatever entity above or below to give them even the slightest percentage of survival. " _Touch of your lips compassionately pressed against the skull you used to cherish!_ " The ground was rushing up, details on the stores and cars coming into focus faster than Gabriel can comprehend. He would have screamed at Lúcio to ask why the hell was he still singing and why the hell he jumped off, if it weren't for him praying to God seven hundred words per second. " _Delicate flesh decomposes off my rotten bones-_ " He squeezed his eyes shut and steeled himself for exploding into a giant cloud of black mist, a small blink-like sound playing in his ears. Instead of smashing onto pavement, he felt himself sinking into something, then flung back up. " _-and sofely merge into the sky..._ " Another blinking sound, the two tumbling and rolling for a few seconds on the ground as the sounds of cars, horns, and chatter suddenly disappeared; instead, Gabriel heard the last few notes of Lúcio's song fading out, a more gentle wind breeze passing over them.

He would've guessed that they did die on the sidewalk and they both ascended to heaven, if it wasn't for something soft tickling the side of his face. Groaning, he opened up his eyes, meeting with a night sky full of stars, twinkling and shining.

Yeah. This definitely wasn't heaven.

"Gave you a bit of a rush?" Looking down, he saw that he was lying on his back, Lúcio on top of him panting slightly, but with a big smile. "Mind loosening your arms?" He asked, Gabriel realizing that he was still holding him tightly. Letting go, Lúcio rolled off of him, Gabriel sitting up properly to see where the hell they actually were; with the absence of city sounds, he already inferred that they were far away from Rio de Janeiro. He saw the teleporter that they came through in disappear in green sparkles, dumping the two of them in a grassy section. There was a forest stretching out behind and around him, a crude dirt path cutting through the trees to indicate where to go. Looking over to where Lúcio was walking to, he saw what was like the edge of a cliff overlooking the landscape, a patch of bright lights in the distance. He guessed that was supposed to be Rio de Janeiro. Taking another look around the place, he felt a bit… strange.

He's never come here before, both his time in Blackwatch and Talon. But he felt like he's been here before, a déjà vu sensation. Where has he seen this place before?

_Then last night, he found them walking on a dirt path in a forest; they walked together through and emerged into a grassy clearing, sitting together at the cliff's edge to admire the ocean view._

"Hey, you coming?" Lúcio asked, Gabriel snapping out of his thoughts and hurrying over to sit down next to him. Properly taking in the sights the cliff offered, Rio de Janeiro glowed far away, surrounded by a few smaller lights of other cities. Underneath the cliff was more of the forest, further up a road with only one car driving through; they were so high up, Gabriel thought the treetops were more like broccoli. Taking a deep inhale of the fresh air, instead of food and sweets of the city he matched the scent with something related to pines or petrichor, for the grass was slightly damp when they rolled in. The spot they sat at seemed to be getting sunbaked all through the morning and afternoon, Lúcio adjusting his earpiece to get a song going for himself. "You can reach the town below via the train." He said, pointing to a few structures to the left, a railroad accompanying the side. "I used to take the train and hike up here whenever I needed to clear my head or get some inspiration for my music. To see the city in a different perspective..." Sighing, Lúcio rested his hands on his knee, dreamily looking out. "I missed coming here… the rooftops of Gibraltar ain't the same. Sometimes, you just need a pair of earbuds, music, and a place away from civilization."

"Why did you bring me here?" Gabriel set the instrument case down next to him, surprised that it didn't snap while they were skating or get damaged in the tumble.

"It's my last night here, and… well, I wanted to come back here at least once. Thought it'll be nice to share it with you, too." Lúcio said. "This little cliff has helped me write so many songs, it was a place where I could escape to. It's really special to me..." Turning to face Gabriel, he smiled warmly. Gabriel felt his breath skip as he saw the stars in the sky seem to relocate to Lúcio's eyes, deep brown with shimmers of light; he wouldn't mind one bit if he had to look at those eyes for eternity. They shined with life, with happiness, with  _hope_. A life that Gabriel never wanted to see dim even for a little bit. "It's our last night here in Rio, before it's mission day, so was thinking we can chat a bit without Rosa barging in chasing Aria or Casey and Dakota demanding we play hide-and-seek or needing to clean up a mess." Leaning back, he flopped into the grass, Gabriel looking over to his guitar case and unlocking it. "We can start with me, if you'd like." Mulling over a few questions as he tuned his guitar, Lúcio turned his music on speaker so Gabriel could get a melody to base off on.

"Beta mentioned you having synesthesia; what form?"

"Colors in noise. When I hear sounds and words, there's colors and shapes that accompany it." Lúcio raised his head slightly. "Mamãe also has synesthesia, and we used to dance to music together all the time just watching the color explosions." He laughed. "Man, I argued with her for days that five was electric blue, not indigo and that the sound of Beta playing his music was dark green hands down, no way it's purple. Ah… we still have little arguments about what color numbers and music are."

"Wouldn't that be a liability in battle, with all those colors blocking your vision?" Lúcio shook his head as Gabriel gently plucked the strings a few times, checking the sound.

"It was, at first. School was a pain to get through cause teachers were asking me why I kept on using the blue chalk to write my fives and why I would use color pencils to do my math homework. I used to stay inside for recess because I was afraid of getting overwhelmed, but mamãe helped me get used to it. In battle, I'm listening to everybody's thoughts, so I can map it out pretty easily. Not to mention I can keep track of where they are, depending on what colors and shapes I'm seeing." He groaned slightly. "Jamie's bombs are hot pink… it's such an eyesore, but at least it's an easy one to spot." Getting into the flow, Gabriel began to play with Lúcio's music.

"What do Sombra and Amélie show up as?"

"Oh, Sombra's pretty cool. Her's is like a zigzag, really pretty neon purple one that goes up and down. Amé, she's..." Lúcio hummed in thought for a second. "... when she talks, there's strings. Not flowing in super free form, but it does flow here and there in a calm manner; it suits her! Very classy and elegant. Colored in white, I thought she was going to be lavender. She sounds like a lavender."

"What about me?" Gabriel asked, Lúcio putting his hands behind his head as he looked up to the stars.

"It's… It's a warm shade of red. It's really nice." He said, sighing a little bit. "Before it was all blood red and rigid, not pleasant. But now..." Reaching up, Lúcio's fingers curled around the air, his mouth in a soft smile as he watched the stars twinkle. "It flows. It's like your shadows, wisping around in spirals or lines."  _I absolutely adore watching it, it's so wonderful to see it follow your voice_. "I like this one over the other."

"Understandably." Gabriel laughed a little, continuing to play. "Do you mind another question?"

"Go for it, man! We got all night."

"Nine point eight… the song you sang." His fingers slowed down. "Quite a dark song, for somebody like you." Lúcio shrugged, stretching his arms forward before flopping them back to his sides.

"If I had to be honest, that was me a few years ago, before I realized what I can do." He admitted quietly, Gabriel's fingers stopping. "Like I said on that roof… there's a difference between living and surviving. That period of time, I was surviving. I went on each day just trying to get through it, following a schedule and Viskhar's rules. I was going through each day to just… survive. To get to the next morning. But living..." He ran his hand through his dreads. "Living is enjoying life with all it has to offer. It's taking risks, expanding your horizons, trying new hobbies, doing things you're passionate about… that's living. I don't just want to survive, I want to live. And when I finally learned that lesson, I threw myself into the revolution harder than ever. That's why I'm seen as reckless and impulsive; I'm a free spirit, and for now, I'm going to stay as so."

"Don't you want to live as long as possible?"

"Of course! But what's a long life if it's spent just surviving?" Lúcio sat up. "I want to fill my present self with as much activity and exciting memories so future me will have fun looking back. Course… I would drop everything to take a bullet for our teammates. Saving somebody's life at the expense of mine is fine." He said, Gabriel shaking his head.

"Hopefully that day ain't coming anytime soon..." Looking back down at his guitar, he began to play once more. "The roof and teleporters?"

"Thought you might need some living too, considering you're kinda dead." Lúcio snickered, Gabriel rolling his eyes and giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

"That was horrible."

"Hey, that was a good one, admit it!" They laughed, going back to watching the moon rise and the stars cross the sky. As they watched, Gabriel replayed the lyrics in his head, fingers lazily plucking at the strings.

_Take me where your soul may live in peace, final destination! Touch of your skin sympathetically brushed against the shoulders you used to embrace… Sparkling ashes drift along your flames and softly merge into the sky…_

How funny… where his ashes drifted among the flames and smoke floated into the sky as the whole place crashed to the ground, his soul would have reached its final destination and lived in peace. But no, he was to stay tormented, forced to survive through each day in pain. The only relief he got before was consuming souls, but when he stopped doing so, it was a dull ache that never went away.

Unless he was with Lúcio.

"Yo, you mind if I try something?"

"What is it?"

"Can we try what I tried to do on that first day we chatted?" His fingers stopped, grip tightening on the guitar. "I think… it won't be as bad as last time."

"... You think?" He quietly asked, setting the guitar down and turning to face Lúcio. "I don't have control over my own soul. When you go in, make your own way out." He warned.

"Understandably." Holding each other's hands out, Gabriel swallowed as he watched Lúcio take his hands into his, closing his eyes.

_He waited once more for the hand to come violently jerking out, but nothing came. Taking a look around, Lúcio spotted it settled on the bottom of the soul, almost… sleeping. It didn't acknowledge his presence, even when he took a few cautious steps forward. Lúcio still felt that it was strange for him to get to Gabriel's soul so easily, when for Hana he had to experience her worst moment with his body. Kneeling down when he was right in front of it, he reached out and gently took it into his hands. Scarred with the red pulsations, cryptic whispers in the back of his head as black mist curled along the bottom. He held it close, watching it beat slowly; there was something hidden underneath it all._

_… Fear?_

_He could just sense a scared wavelength underneath the anger and scorn for the world, underneath the warm blanket of the little happiness Gabriel could have. He was afraid of something, Gabriel was afraid._

_"What are you scared of…?" Lúcio quietly asked, resting his hand on Gabriel's soul and closing his eyes. He felt himself begin to float, careful to make sure he can still hear his music playing in his earpiece in reality. As his feet once again touched solid ground, he opened his eyes, seeing a door in front of him wrapped with what looked like black chains. When he touched them, they were ice cold and felt of rust, despite none being visibly there. Around the door were withered marigolds, some growing on the door, some along the edges. Some had some life in them, gaining and losing color back and forth. Looking around, Lúcio shivered as he saw shadow figures lurking about. The figures in general were indiscernible, parts disappearing, fading, or stretching along the void. They exchanged hushed whispers that to Lúcio, sounded more of gibberish. Turning back to the door, he raised his hand and knocked three times, the chains rattling. "Hello?" No response. He knocked again. "Hello?" He asked again, louder. He could hear the chains rustling from inside the room the door hid from him._

_"He won't respond, trust me." He jumped as he saw orange spirals, turning to the voice and nearly jumping out of his skin again. Orange spirals was Jesse's voice, and the shadow figure standing next to him looked like Jesse, but… his body was distorting little by little, making Lúcio's skin crawl as he saw holes forming and closing up in Jesse's chest. "He can't hear you over the chains if you knock."_

_"Who is… he? Gabriel?" Jesse nodded, pointing his thumb at the door._

_"Yeah. Something came here a long time ago and locked the door with those chains. We all tried to take them off, but they're too cold for us. The marigolds used to be blooming, but now they're dead." Jesse said. "Occasionally, the something comes by, goes in, then leaves. After a few rounds of this, boss stopped responding altogether."_

_"Can you give me a time?" Jesse shrugged, the movement making it look as if his hand was merged with his hip. The whispering that played all around him didn't help lower his discomfort level._

_"The last time we've seen him? Probably more than a decade ago, maybe two. There were two girls here before though, about three months ago? Dressed in purple, they tried to get Gabriel to open the door, but all the could do was sit outside and try to talk to him." Two girls, dressed in purple? Did Amélie and Sombra come here to also try what he was going to? "They have been the only ones that get any response from him… he doesn't respond to any of us." Jesse looked at the marigolds. "On the upside, those flowers have been blooming here and there. They still wither, but it's something. There's slightly more noise behind the door too, but who knows what boss is doing."_

_"... Can I try opening the door?"_

_"Knock yourself out. We don't know how to do it, and boss hasn't talked in awhile." Fading back with the other figures, Lúcio took a closer look at all of them. Despite their shadows distorting and stretching, he could make out a few distinct features. The big shadow bore some resemblance to Reinhardt, Jesse's shadow having the hat shape on his head. One had what looked vaguely like a lab coat and ponytail, Lúcio guessing it to be Angela. Another shadow had a hat shaped like the one Ana wore in all the pictures he's seen her in before the original Overwatch fell._

_Shadows of people Gabriel knew… why were they here, faded?_

_Turning back to the door, he looked for a door knob or a handle, finding none. Tugging on the chains, he could barely hold them for a few seconds; they didn't budge, anyways. He tried to peek under, but there wasn't an opening to be found. Finally sitting down in front of the door, he crossed his legs._

_"Gabe?" He asked. "Are you there?" Silence. "It's me, Lúcio. Do you mind if we chat for a little bit?" There was a small shuffle from behind the door, Lúcio perking up. It went quiet again. "If you don't want to talk, can I talk to you?" Another quiet shuffle, though this time louder. "Do you mind if I play some music? It's really quiet here, maybe you'll like to listen to some tunes with me?" He offered, waiting as he heard more shuffling. It came to the door, something sitting down on the other side of the door._

_"... music…?" It was nearly inaudible, a mere whisper. Lúcio saw the first few wisps of red, noting that they were small and hid from his vision as soon as they came. Why was Gabriel hiding?_

_"Yeah, I got a song for you and was wondering if you'd like to hear it!" Lúcio said cheerfully, waiting patiently for their answer. A small quiet shuffle._

_"... why…?" They nervously asked, voice shaking a little bit._

_"It might help you a bit. It seems like you're alone in there, and music has helped me meet lots of new people along with being a wonderful friend. It cheers people up too! I have a few songs I'd think you'd like." Waiting again, Lúcio reached for his phone when he heard them shift._

_"... can you go away?" He blinked in surprise, looking at the door. "He won't like you here..." They whispered. "He doesn't like anybody here..."_

_"Who?"_

_"... I'm sorry."_

_"For what?" The shuffling began to go further away from the door. "W-Wait!" The sounds went back to being silent, the person behind the door scurrying away. He waited and tried to call for them again, but they never came back. Sighing, he looked down at his phone._

_Beta_ _: Hey, are you still outside? Ma wants you home because of your big day tomorrow._

Huh?

Lúcio blinked as the door disappeared from his vision, instead being met with Gabriel's face, the whispers being replaced by the wind and his music. His phone was in his hand, Beta's text message displayed on the screen.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked, Lúcio letting go of his hands and checking himself over. No cuts or open wounds, no bruises or scratches… nothing was out of place or damaged. He was fine.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good."

"What did you see in there?" Tucking his phone away, Lúcio got out the remote teleporter out of his pocket.

"There was a door wrapped with chains with marigolds around it, but they were dead… the place was all dark, with shadows of heroes walking in the back like Ana, Jesse, Reinhardt… at least I think it was those people. I talked to the door to try to talk with the person behind the door, but they seemed too scared to talk back..." He looked up at Gabriel, seeing him staring down at his guitar. Waiting on an answer, the tension that began to form between them made Lúcio uncomfortable. "... I have to go, ma wants me home. She probably wants you home soon too. You coming?"

"Go on ahead, I know how to get home." Still giving a message with the directions in the subway and back home, he put the teleporter down, Gabriel seeing it leading to a room that exited into the reception area in the building they started in. Waving goodbye, Lúcio went through, Gabriel waiting until he left the room before turning back to the view. He sighed, staring out to the bright city lights Rio de Janeiro displayed.

Was this it…?

Lúcio and him only got together in this mess because of an assignment Angela gave him, and that assignment was to fix his condition. That was why he was assigned to be his personal medic. What happens when he does find the permanent cure? Sure, Sombra and Amélie were pretty fine with him being part of the friend group especially since now they had a medic they could comfortably go to, but what was this relationship between him and Lúcio? Friends? Friends with benefits in medical terms? Once Lúcio finishes that cure, they didn't need to be friends to safely link anymore. They didn't need to be in this… relationship.

Gabriel swallowed the lump forming in his throat nervously. He shouldn't feel like this… Lúcio was an Overwatch agent, one that always fought for the good side; he fought against Overwatch for a time, and fought for the bad side before. He was a giant celebrity, a beacon of hope; he was known as a terrorist and a terrifying name that hardly anybody would dare to say. Hell, they weren't even in the same section. Lúcio was a field medic, he was an offense agent. And because he was a field medic, he was given that assignment of fixing his soul so he could finally link with the other agents without risk. Wasn't their relationship that? Professional? Once they're done with this assignment, Lúcio will go back to hanging out with his friends-they were much more sociable, anyway. Sombra might keep in contact with him because their personalities were similar, but it was more likely it would go back to what it was before. This was just temporary.

So why was the knot in his stomach twisting with dread as he thought of the day where Lúcio finds a fix? Hasn't he dreamt of the day where he doesn't wake up to his muscles spasming, his skin flaking, and his head pounding? He wished endlessly over and over to take back the agreement with Talon, to have a life without Reaper. Wasn't it his ideology of those who were useful lose their use, toss it aside? Talon engrained that into his brain. Amélie and Sombra were still around because of the skills they offered, and it was just barely last year where he finally accepted them as friends.

Once Lúcio finishes his assignment, they didn't need to be together anymore. This shouldn't be something new, he's had plenty of agents in Talon he worked with for weeks and tossed aside once the mission was over. Hell, even in Blackwatch he experienced that before. This wasn't new.

So why, why was Lúcio making him feel like this? Was it…

Gabriel shook his head, sighing. No… What did they call it? Out of his league? Lúcio was a huge celebrity, loved by the world all over; he was like the morning sun, bright and cheerful and bringing in new hope and life with his work. Modeling companies and magazine photographers begged for him to be on the cover, offering thousands of dollars for one photoshoot; people would kill to be his lover, to be able to even have one date with the charismatic, musical Lúcio Correia dos Santos.

Then… there was him. Forgotten, presumed dead. Gabriel Reyes was a name that some said with scorn while others say with sadness or pity. His face is only in photographs from a long time ago, most faded from age; now he was a name people don't dare to utter, his appearances making the media run for their life. The world knew of Reaper, the deadly, silent assassin that lead a trail of souls drained of life behind him. They have long forgotten about Gabriel Reyes; that name only comes up in the Overwatch museums and records.

No matter which way he sliced it, Lúcio was far, far, too far from even being a plausible option. Besides, he probably had some lover already, secret to avoid the paparazzi's attention. They lived in two different worlds-one sociable and lively, one icilated and cold. He was never good at making emotional connections in the first place, as the risks that came with it seemed to always outweigh the positives. The last thing he wanted to do was get Lúcio hurt. That's what he was afraid of; hurting those he loved.

Resting his hand on the guitar, he played a few more notes, looking up into the stars. Try as he might, all he could see in his head was them in those brown eyes, accompanied by a brilliant smile and laugh. But Lúcio was right for one thing; this cliff did make it easier to get inspired for new songs. Resting his hand on the guitar, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

“ _Oh please don’t say that you’ll go…_ ” He softly sang, his fingers getting a melody going. “ _My heart can’t bear the news just knowing that you’ll be a thousand light years away if you do…_ ” The wind blew across his face, his curls gently swaying as the scent of pine was brought along. “ _And will you know when it’s through, when you find what you’re looking for! Will you know what to do, a thousand light years away when you do…_ ” Opening his eyes, he watched as the clouds slowly passed over the stars, only small wisps tonight. Leaning back, he flopped down into the grass, feeling the blades tickle his beard as he continued to play. “ _Oh when you do…_ ” He felt himself getting lost in the melody, staring up at the sky.

“Hey, Gabe, did I-” Lúcio came back, immediately shutting his mouth as he heard the guitar melody. He didn't dare make a noise, silently shutting his music off to properly listen to Gabriel; he didn't seem to notice him as he continued to play, eyes shut once more.

“ _And I should have said it before you were gone…_ ” He never heard Gabriel sing this… soft before. Just when he thinks he's learned everything, there's always another surprise waiting. Lúcio slowly sat down to hear better, making sure Gabriel doesn't notice his presence. “ _Cause I’m kicking myself for waiting oh so long! And I should have held you near…_ ” Who was he singing about? Was it some ex-lover of his from the past? Somebody he had to leave behind?

Was he singing about… Lúcio shook his head. No, no it couldn't be. What were the chances Gabriel thought of him like that anyway…?

“ _But every time I feared that somehow you just wouldn’t feel the same…!_ ” His voice was sweet and gentle, matching right with the tune he was playing. Lúcio wished he could go closer, sit next to Gabriel, lie down with him, but he didn't want to break Gabriel out of the trance he seemed to be in. “ _So please don’t say that you’ll go… My heart can’t bear the news just knowing that you’ll be a thousand light years away if you do!_ ” It must be about a lover he had to leave behind, or a friend. Lúcio felt his heart flutter with the sound of Gabriel’s voice, knowing he should head home.

But only a madman would leave in the middle of such a beautiful concert. He would love for an encore, then two, then three.

“ _Oh if you do…_ ” As Gabriel opened his eyes, Lúcio scooted a bit further back, holding his breath. “ _Well, I’m just sitting here gazing up at the stars. Let’s say we pick one out and call the whole thing ours!_ ” Gabriel sang, laughing a little bit to himself quietly.

 _I would like that…_ Lúcio smiled, resting his head on his hands. It seemed as if this was like a dream or a scene out of a movie; the scenery, the cliff with the trees and the stars, Gabriel’s guitar playing...

“ _And even though that light we see ain't the same for you and me…_ ”

 _Beta_ _: You on the subway yet or…_

 _Lúcio_ _: ya ya im gettin_

Reluctantly putting his phone away, Lúcio got up and went through the teleporter once again. He wanted to stay just a bit longer… or at least to the end of the song. Leaving the building, he rode the subway and for the entire ride, wondered what would've been the next set of lyrics. God, he hated leaving in the middle of a concert…

“ _Well you’ll know and I’ll know…_ ” Gabriel froze as he heard the teleporter blink, immediately sitting up and turning around; he caught the last traces of big yellow speaker beads going through, resting his hand on the strings. He half expected to stop now and run home, but…

He took a deep breath, facing the teleporter.

“ _...that you and I can even be a thousand light years away and I… I’d still love you…_ ” The words slipped out of his mouth, but he didn't mind that nobody was listening. “ _Oh yes I do!_ ” He sang more firmly, running his fingers once more over the strings, letting the melody fade with the wind. A heavy, invisible weight lifted off his heart for a second, but he never felt more alive than that very moment.

He wanted to feel that moment forever, and he wanted to feel it with Lúcio.

“ _I love you…_ ”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12k words, that's a record! This was an absolute joy to write and I did have quite a bit of fun drawing the picture out! Give Lúcio the Carnival skin he deserves Blizzard!! He needs one!! 
> 
> The song briefly mentioned in the building is "Concept of Love" by Hideki Naganuma from Jet Set Radio.  
> "Nine Point Eight" by Mili, highly recommend their songs!  
> And finally, "1000 Light Years Away" performed by Chelsea Lee Greenwood from the game Slime Rancher! 
> 
> Well, shit is going to hit the fan next chapter! Woo!


	20. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prepare for a mission, chat about home and family, and Lúcio gets fucked over.

_Great. Pissy monster was back. He can't even get a good night's sleep before a mission?_

_"_ _**Last chance. I'll spare you tonight if you don't link with Gabriel.** _ _" Lúcio huffed, leaning back against the padded wall._

_"You know… you're more than welcome to eat my entire ass and choke." He smiled as the voice snarled, tapping his finger impatiently on his arm as he watched the hexagons shimmer. "If you even think for a second that I'm going to go behind Gabriel's back, you must be insane."_

_"_ _**I'm doing what's best for him!** _ _"_

_"Yeah, real convincing. If you are doing what's best for him, then let me help him!" He refused to close his eyes, letting the black cracks split and blink out along his vision, but a shiver still shot down his spine. "I'm trying to heal him here! What is your definition of the best for Gabe, huh?" The cracks were happily slashing across his eyes instead of their usual slow crawl._

_"_ _**You're going to risk your life for this traitor?!** _ _"_

_"Traitor?! Who the hell are you talkin' about! And I'd risk my life for all my teammates!"_

_"_ _**Even Symmetra?** _ _"_

_"Even Symmetra!"_

_"_ _**She was your enemy! You fought against her!** _ _"_

_"And now she's a teammate and the more I learned about her, the more I realized it wasn't her fault! Even if she still doesn't like me that much and we can't have matching ideologies, I still get her a birthday gift every year and invite her for movie nights! She gave me new headphones last year, and let me tell you those are some of the best damn headphones I've ever had." Crossing his arms, he glared at the ceiling, hoping that he was staring into whatever eyes the voice had. "People change, they can become for the better or for the worse. And right now? Gabe has so much potential to become better and start linking with others. He's a wonderful… friend, if one would just take the time to know him."_

_"_ _**There's a reason people don't take the time, and it's a good fucking reason.** _ _" Lúcio rolled his eyes, picking at his ear as the voice growled._

_"Keep it to yourself, I've learned for a long time to only trust the opinions of my friends, and you sure as hell ain't my friend." He lowered his hand, staring straight forward as he waited for the lines to clear off. "Piss. Off."_

_A clean black line slashed across his vision, splitting and cracking like glass. The hexagons shifted and became uneven, the lines on the pads disconnecting as his whole perspective distorted, Lúcio swallowing hard and clutching his arm to stop it from shaking._

_"_ _**You're a fucking arrogant fool. Too confident and cocky for your own good, pushing your luck like it isn't going to run out one day.** _ _" The voice hissed, each word strained. Lúcio refused to close his eyes, not willing to show that he was scared._

_"Sweetheart, half of my career was spent showing my middle finger towards the world. I KNOW I'm cocky." He retorted._

_"_ _**Last. Chance. Stop trying to help Gabriel.** _ _"_

_"One last time: no." As the last word left his mouth, Lúcio gritted his teeth as his head slammed against the floor, the padding only lessening the pain a little bit. Weight was pressing on his chest, somebody's knee digging into his ribcage as the barrel of the shotgun rested right on his throat._

_"_ _**I'm going to make you regret your choices of helping Gabriel. Enjoy the last pathetic hours of your life.** _ _" The barrel pressed harder, Lúcio only able to see a vaguely shaped shadowy figure on top of him. He narrowed his eyes and put his hand on the shotgun._

_"Try me. I've escaped death before, and I'll escape you."_

_"_ _ **I'll watch and laugh when you beg for mercy.**_ _" The click of the trigger echoed through the cell, pain exploding in his throat._ Lúcio gasped awake, feeling something pressing down on top of his chest and throat; a moment of panic passed through him until his vision cleared, seeing Beta on top of him trying to pry his hand from his throat.

" _Bro, I know you get nightmares and shit, but I haven't seen it this serious..._ " He said, Lúcio taking a few deep breaths to relax and loosening his hands, running one down his face. " _You were like, choking yourself out._ "

" _I… was?_ "

" _Why do you think I was trying to pry your hands away from you? I mean more than once I've seen you waking up to your headphone chord wound around your neck, but never full-fledged strangulation._ " Sitting up, Beta pressed his hand against Lúcio's forehead, changing the settings on his earpieces and clicking his tongue a few times. " _Cold sweat… but I don't think you're running a fever._ "

" _If I was, mae would already be in here with medicine and soup._ " Moving the blanket out of the way, Lúcio let Beta carry him down the ladder, sitting on the bottom bed as Beta looked around for his prosthetics.

" _You want to tell me what that was about?_ " Hooking the prosthetics up, Beta frowned at how long it was taking for Lúcio's to register and click in place. He glanced up at him, Lúcio waving it off as he reached over to the nightstand to grab his hair tie, putting his dreads up in his usual high ponytail. Getting the speaker beads, he attached each of them on, shaking his head a bit to make sure they were on firmly. " _You should get some new battle prosthetics. The ones you have are pretty clunky._ "

" _They're special, unless they're seriously impairing my ability to fight I'll continue wearing them._ " Getting up, they washed up in the bathroom, going to the dining room to grab breakfast; Gabriel was getting his cup of coffee ready as the kids were just getting seated, grabbing their drinks and bread. Waving good morning, Gabriel leaned against the counter and took a sip.

"You going to be busy this afternoon?" Lúcio shook his head, putting his frog-designed mug under the spout. "Winston should be calling around that time, around two. You got any activities, do them before that time. Keep any events after two on the downlow, as we might have to go earlier than expected."

"Got it." Sitting down, they all thoroughly enjoyed breakfast, the three of them helping out with clean up and dishes. Before the kids ran out to play, Lúcio gave each of them a kiss on the forehead, smiling as they all gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. Waving them off, he turned back to Gabriel. "You mind if I run around a bit more?"

"You're free until two. I'll call for you when Winston needs us; just don't do anything risky, alright? Don't have me finding you wallriding twenty feet up in the air." Laughing, Lúcio waved goodbye, Beta in tow as the two ran off to probably get one more football game in. Gabriel set the last plate back into the cupboard, closing the door and moving to the bedroom to get some equipment ready.

\-----------------  
"Lúcio!" Leaning out the doorway, Gabriel looked up and down the street to see if Lúcio was around. "Lúcio!" He yelled again, seeing the DJ round the corner at the end of the street with a group of kids following him, all of them skating. "You got a call, man!" Lúcio gave a thumbs-up, braking and making a perfect 180 at the foot of the porch. The kids all stopped as they saw him stop, some needing to use the wall for support while others grabbed hands or shirts of those in front of them.

" _Alright guys, it was fun while it lasted!_ " They all whined, Lúcio nodding. " _I know, I know, I'm sorry. But all that skating must've worked up an appetite, it's a bit over lunchtime! You guys must be quite hungry!_ " As if on cue, there was the sound of stomach-rumbling going through all of them. " _Don't break those skates now!_ " Each of them yelled a thank you for the skating session as they zoomed off, scattering in various directions; when the last kid rounded the corner, Lúcio turned to Gabriel and hopped up the steps, wiping the bottom of his skates. "Alright, let's go to my room; we can use the computer instead of the small holopad." They went up and Lúcio turned his computer on, hooking the holopad up to get the screen projected. Gabriel pulled up an extra chair as they answered the call, Winston's face appearing into view. "Hey, how's it hanging, Winston?"

" _Oh, I actually got quite a bit of work done yesterday! Got some training in, got some progress done with Athena's AI, and-oh._ " Lúcio gave a small giggle as Winston fixed his glasses, giving a sheepish smile. " _Sorry, sorry. I hope you're enjoying your time in Brazil?_ "

"Man, you don't even know! These past few days have been one giant nostalgia trip topped with whipped cream and cherries! It's amazing to be back home after so long, my family has been doing wonderfully; there's nothing quite like it!" Pulling Gabriel more into view, Gabriel gave a small awkward wave. "So! The mission review, right?" Lúcio said, Winston nodding and getting some papers ready.

" _We're going to decide on a plan of action for tonight._ " A map of the city was pulled up, Beta's concert and the football field marked with yellow dots. " _The concert is set to start around eleven. I would like you two to wait till midnight so those who are attending should have gotten there. Lúcio, are you attending and is it still on schedule?_ "

"Yep! People are piling in at ten, and Beta gives his opening act at eleven. At an hour in is when the concert is at its peak, so nobody would be leaving." A blue line went across the map across the roads and street, labelling the shortest route to take to get from the concert to the field.

" _What path are you taking? Reaper, I'm guessing you're waiting at the field?_ "

"I'll probably go with Lúcio, it's better to stick together." He said, Winston blinking in surprise a few times. Lúcio looked at the path, drawing his own path that cut through the favelas.

"Being on the streets rushing is going to draw attention. I know my way to the field from the venue, and the only people in the favelas at that time of night are fast asleep. It's only an extra two minutes." Moving on to the next part of the mission, they went into the base under the field. Pulling up the layout, Winston highlighted the route that Gabriel was to take first and foremost in yellow, the path going straight down the elevator shaft and diverting into the room where the chip was held, highlighted red.

" _Get as far as you can down the elevator shaft. Ideally, you'll be able to get to the final floor without much trouble. If you run into trouble, rush for the chip. Do not engage unless absolutely necessary._ "

"Of course."

" _Your second route is to be through the air vents, but do not stay in there long. Use them if you need to go underneath the elevator, but try to not remain in there for long._ " They quickly discussed a few more possible or alternative paths, Winston turning his attention to Lúcio. " _As we said before, you are to stand guard to make sure nobody leaves or accesses the elevator. We can't have Talon agents waiting for you on the outside and agents coming into the base._ "

"You got it, chief."

" _No music. Retrieve and return, though best done fast, needs to be precise. I don't want Reaper to be affected by your music while going down, and I don't want the agents to be alerted to your presence._ " Winston looked over his glasses. " _However, stay linked, for any emergencies come up I want you two to be able to communicate. Do you think you can do that?_ "

"Of course!" Lúcio said quickly, smiling and giving a thumbs up. "Wait for Gabriel, don't play music, and take out anybody that's coming in and out!" Winston looked down at his papers, moving onto the next issue as Lúcio didn't make any more comments.

" _Widowmaker and Sombra right now are also doing a similar mission, but if they come across what they're looking for, they will be fighting. If they need backup, expect after the retrieve, you will be asked to give the coordinates for a teleporter._ " Gabriel and Lúcio shared a glance, nodding in unison. " _However, if one or both of you are unable to provide backup, please inform us and we'll get other agents._ " They finalized the plan, going over it twice in a review. " _Any questions?_ " Winston asked, Lúcio and Gabriel shaking their heads. The bedroom door opened up, Beta poking his head in.

"Oi. Gabriel. I want to talk to ya."

" _Go ahead, we're finished here anyway._ " Gabriel got up and left the room, Lúcio turning back to end the call. As he reached to hit the button, Winston coughed a little. " _Lúcio… I have to ask you. Is it really fine?_ " He looked back at him, lowering his hand. " _Last chance, tell me right now if you want another agent to fly over to take your place._ " Lúcio looked down at his lap as Winston waited patiently for an answer.

On one hand, it would guarantee less pain and trouble for him, but he never liked inconveniencing and making others take on his responsibilities. Not to mention, they would get a last-minute mission briefing, and he knew the pain of those. This was his problem. He never liked explaining his problem.

He can do this. He can live through the night.

"I'll be fine, don't worry Winston!" Looking back up at the camera with a smile, Lúcio waved goodbye cheerfully as he hit the end call option. He sighed, getting up to go assemble his Sonic Amplifier together and get a few test shots going. Meanwhile, Gabriel and Beta made their way to the front entrance, Beta closing the door behind them as they both stood on the front porch.

“So, what’s this about?” Gabriel asked, Beta leaning against the railing with his arms crossed. His eyes were narrowed, looking up at Gabriel with his jaw stiff.

“Lúcio, my little brother.”

“Is this where you pull out a shotgun and-”

“If you want to crack a joke, save it. I’m not fucking around when matters involve my family.” Beta hissed, Gabriel raising a brow and shutting his mouth to let him talk. “Listen up, cause I’m only saying this once. I’m his older brother here, and I taught him capoeira and self-defense since he learned how to walk. I taught him to do no shit, but don’t take any shit either. I won’t hesitate punching the living daylights out of somebody and smash these skates into their face if they harmed a single hair on him. The fact that he’s fighting in Overwatch doesn’t make me happy, but he’s a free spirit; he does what he sees fit. I’m trusting him that he won’t make stupid decisions and live to see his next birthday.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

“Tonight, you two are going on the mission, and I’m leaving you in the care of him. I know jack about the details and how you guys run things, but…” Grabbing Gabriel’s shirt, he was surprised at how strong Beta was when he yanked downwards, bringing their faces to equal eye-level; his fingers were digging into the fabric, mouth pulled back in a snarl. “One hair on Lúcio out of place… and I’ll show you  _exactly_ why nobody fucking messes with Rio.” He seethed, his usual dark brown eyes having tints of red. Gabriel nodded.

“Crystal.” Letting go, Beta walked back inside, cheerfully telling Lúcio that he was going to be leaving a bit early to run a quick sound system check as well as making sure the venue was safe. He briefly asked what they were talking about, Beta waving it off and instead asking him if he should go for the classic fog machine or test out a new fire-effect stage. Rubbing his throat, Gabriel went back inside and went to go get his mission outfit, seeing the two moving onto what songs was going to be performed tonight. Moving across the living room, he was just about to head up the stairs when he felt a little tug on his hand, or rather his finger.

“ _Mister?_ ” Looking down, Andre was holding his finger, shifting left and right. “ _Uhm… can I ask you something?_ ”

“ _Sure, what is it?_ ” He kneeled down to listen to Andre’s request. Beta went to go make a quick soda run, Lúcio stretching and turning to go to the bedroom to run a system check with his leg armor; he stopped as he saw Andre and Gabriel chatting, eavesdropping.

“ _Can we make a promise?_ ” Andre asked, Gabriel tiling his head.

“ _What kind of promise?_ ”

“ _Can you keep Lú safe, please? I know tonight you two are doing super secret stuff, but I don’t want Lú to be hurt… He has to attend Carnival next year!_ ” Laughing a little, Gabriel nodded, Andre brightening up. “ _You will?_ ”

“ _Do not worry, I will make sure that you get to see Lúcio for Carnival._ ” They sealed it with a handshake, or three-finger-and-a-hand shake, for Andre wanted to make it professional and “grown-up”. As he gave Gabriel a big hug, Lúcio watched as Andre gave him two kisses on the cheek and one on the nose with at least five thank yous before he ran off to join Casey in a game of hide-and-seek. Gabriel stood up when he ran off, glancing over at Lúcio who was smiling smugly. “... Wipe that smile off your face.”

“Can’t help it, that’s so sweet of you, really.” He said, sauntering over and giving Gabriel a light punch in the arm. “Protect me? Last time I checked your files, you’re registered as offense, not tank.”

“Look, I can’t say no to your little siblings, alright?”

“Why not? Do you have little sibs of your own?” Lúcio said teasingly, blinking as Gabriel didn’t respond. “... Do you?” He asked again, quieter. Gabriel turned his head away, marching up to the bedroom without a word.  
\-------------------------------  
“Hey, Gabe?” Lúcio called, seeing him poke his head out of the bedroom; he held up a little box. “I got some bolo de rolo, thought you might want to eat a bit and watch the sunset together before we go on the mission…”

“Hold on, wait outside.” Sitting down on the porch, Lúcio unboxed the pastry as Gabriel came out a minute later, sitting down next to him. The sky was more of pastel pinks and oranges, but was quickly turning into more vibrant colors. The neighborhood kids and teens were getting home for dinner, some holding grocery bags in their arms while others were carrying sports equipment. They were yelling goodbyes and see you laters to their friends as they went into the house, the kids usually covered in dust head to toe from playing all day. Beta left a while ago to get his rehearsal and maintenance checks done, Lúcio and him having one last hug and capoeira fight which ended with Lúcio on the ground and Beta getting bragging rights for another year.

“I forgot to ask you this last night, but if your brother is the leader of Rio, doing these huge concerts, you’re a world-famous celebrity, and your mom is a doctor… why live here when you can most likely afford an apartment in the city? I’d think people would choose that option.” Taking a piece, they both munched away at the sweet pastry. Lúcio used his free hand to gesture all around him, leaning against the railing.

“Yeah, I technically can get a luxury suite in the city for my entire family, pay for it and all that… but everytime I offer, they don’t want to move. And neither do I.” He took a deep breath, smiling out to the favela. “This place… yeah, it ain’t the most posh, doesn’t have the latest TV models, WiFi ain’t the super high-speed, and the pillows aren’t made of goose feathers. All the popular activities you need to go to the city for, the famous beaches aren’t close by, and the fancy, gourmet foods are again, in the city. But where in the city could you find a community so close-knit that they’ll throw a giant outdoor graduation party on a ten minute notice for one of the neighbor’s kids? Where in the city could you find foods still prepared traditionally with all the love and care of a mother? When a loved one passes, everybody gives their condolences. If you need to borrow a pan or pot or even spices, just go next door or yell out the window; somebody is always willing to help.” A group of kids ran past kicking a football between all of them, one of them picking it up as they reached their house. They all cheerfully waved each other goodbye, promising to play tomorrow. “Like I said when we first came here, it’s not the most luxurious, convenient, and on occasion most clean… but it’s a home that you can’t replicate anywhere, containing a giant family that you learn to love.” Following Lúcio’s eyes, Gabriel could see two neighbors chatting about family recipes through their open windows, another playing a guitar with three kids listening from another house singing happily along.

“Yeah, I see what you mean.” Taking another piece, he munched away.

“Not to mention, it all started here: my first football kick, first song, first block party, first goal… My sense of family came from here, my sociable nature from being friends with all my neighbors. Beta and my first speech started here, right on this porch. This was the city where I held my first underground show, and where I first held my concert.” Lúcio sighed dreamily, eyes gazing up to the sky as he zoned out to another point in time. “This place is full of my fondest memories and gives a strong sense of unity. I would always choose here rather than some opulent ocean house or deluxe apartment. Besides, I was never a fan of the rich life in general; a large portion of the money I make goes to charity.”

“Aren’t you a goody-two-shoes.” He rolled his eyes, licking the sugar off his fingers.

“Course, I’m biased to here, so I’m always sending money home so everybody could live better.” His mouth chewed a little slower, hands tightening around the box a bit tighter. “When the Omnic Crisis hit… we struggled financially. Mãe worked her ass off practically 24/7 to keep us afloat, but even then we scraped to get by.” He shook his head. “I never want em’ to be like that again. It ain’t right.”

“That’s also why you stay here?”

“Yeah, it’s home in my heart. I can have the most comfortable, high-class, fancy, chic penthouse in the world with the most marvelous view that anybody’s ever seen, but I’ll still prefer to live here. It’s home, it’s where I grew up, and it’s shaped me to what I am today.” Lúcio blinked a few times, laughing a little as he scratched the back of his head. “Ah, sorry! Got a bit unnecessarily deep at the end there. I’m just always really happy to talk about my home.” Gabriel smiled, patting his arm.

“No, no it’s fine. It’s actually quite nice to hear how passionate you are for your home.” Blushing a little, Lúcio handed the box over to Gabriel so he could take another piece.

“To repeat what I once said in an interview, “ _My heart beats for Brazil. I get inspired by the people here. Their struggles. Their triumphs. I want to share that energy-the energy of their lives-with the rest of the world.”_ ” Stretching his arms and legs, the sky was now dipping more into deep reds and yellows, hints of indigo peeking over the horizon. “Enough about my home, what about you? I don’t think I know where you grew up in.”

“Los Angeles, California.”

“Ooh, the fast, famous city life eh?” They split the last piece, making sure to not have too many leftover crumbs.

“Yeah, it’s actually not that different from here in terms of weather and business, but we lived in quite the busy section of the city. Mom was a businesswoman while Dad was a fashion designer, so they were always running around and out of the house. I was the oldest child, so I was in charge of taking care of…” He glanced down at the empty box. “... my three younger siblings.”

“So… you did have them?” Gabriel nodded, Lúcio leaning over a bit. “What were they like…?”

“I had two twin sisters that hit their rebellious phase five years early and a baby brother that would cry if he’s not clinging onto some body part of mine, so I mostly had him sitting on my arm while holding the other two with my other hand and foot.” Lúcio tried to imagine a teenage Gabriel with a baby in his left arm, a kid on his right, hopping around with one more on his foot. He couldn’t really see him like so… “I think…” Going through his pockets, Gabriel took out his wallet, sliding a little photograph out of one of the flaps. “This was taken not long before I joined Overwatch.”

A just-growing facial hair male was smiling in the picture, a bed of messy curls just barely held down by a lopsided beanie on his head; the only scar that was present was the one on the bridge of the nose, his eyes brown and shining with pride. On his left arm there was a boy that Lúcio estimated to be around four at the most, hiding half of his face in Gabriel’s shirt. Their hair had small curls, hands clinging onto Gabriel. Two girls were to the right on Gabriel, one hanging halfway across his shoulder grinning wide; she had three bandaids on her face, two on her arms, and a finger cast. Her nails were bright neon colors with various cute designs, the tips of her hair being a bright electric blue color. The other girl was standing with a baseball bat slung across her shoulder, hair tied up in a messy bun as she smiled with confidence at the camera. Her front tooth was missing, dust and dirt all over her sports uniform and some of her face.

“Wow… No wonder you were so good with my sibs.”

“Andre reminds me of Lucas a lot… he was always shy and quiet. Lucky for me, didn’t like causing trouble and prefered to spend his time reading or drawing.” He pointed to the two girls, the one hanging off his shoulder first. “That’s Amanda, ironically named to be gentle and helpful but spent a giant portion of her childhood having issues with authority.” Gabriel laughed. “When she was five and six, she was basically glued to my hand because of how many times I had to pull her out of trouble or stop her from chasing another stray cat to take home. But she grew up with a strong moral code and a sense of justice, capable of kicking anybody’s ass with her perfect manicure if you dare mess with her friends. She wasn’t afraid to speak her mind and challenge others, and honestly, I’m damn proud of that.”

“And the other one?” Lúcio looked at the baseball bat. “Favorite sport is baseball, I’m guessing?”

“Tristana, youngest captain of the baseball in her entire school’s history. When she plays, you’d think it was the championship, final game of the season, the line between life and death for her; competitive, 200%, go big or go home. There was this one game where the enemy team was begging to surrender because she was kicking their ass so hard. I made Mom buy two uniforms for her because after every practice or game, it was a guarantee that she’s covered head to toe in dust and sand and that uniform was to be hand washed. She should be in her senior year in college by now…?” He mentally counted in his head. “Yeah… probably has a scholarship to play in the big leagues, or coaching. One or the other, probably…”

“You don’t know how she’s doing?” Lúcio asked, Gabriel biting his lip and looking down. “... Do you know how any of them are doing?” Going through his pockets again, he took out a cigarette pack and lighter.

“... No. I don’t. Haven’t gone back to Los Angeles in at least a decade.” Lighting it up, he took a long drag, exhaling. “I send money or something I think they like on their birthdays, but that’s really about it.” He stared down at the steps, foot tapping. “Amanda should also be in her senior year, majoring in fashion design if she’s still following Dad’s footsteps… Lucas is in his… junior? Junior year in high school. Probably excelling in something related to science, he always liked nature and learning how and why things worked.” Taking another long drag, Lúcio watched the smoke float up into the air, fading away. “Mom is still probably the CEO of the company she works at, confident as always. Dad probably retired from fashion designing but teaching his profession at some school… he always said he wanted to be a teacher.” Another drag, another exhale. Gabriel’s eyes were half-lidded as he stared off into space, the smoke slowly drifting off the cigarette. “... Haven’t seen them in a long time. Not even sure if they’re still alive. For all I know, I could be sending money to a dead family.”

“Hey, don’t say that…” Lúcio rested his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, handing the photograph back. “I’m sure they’re fine.” Tucking the picture back into his wallet, Gabriel put it away and focused on his smoke. “You planning on going anytime soon?”

“I already got told by your ma to go see them, so guess I gotta deliver. But knowing me, I’ll probably just check to see that they’re still kicking, then leave.” Another drag. "I still don't know… Maria said they will be happy to see me, but how could you be happy when your son is reported dead for a decade then comes back as if nothing happened? She said that they will be angry but happy later, but what if they aren't? I rather have them think that I'm dead instead of facing their furious faces."

"... My mother has never been wrong." Gabriel looked over to Lúcio, Lúcio staring up at the darkening sky. It was turning more to night, only the edges of the clouds having shimmers of red or purple. "She's raised a kid that hated adults and got into fights over trivial matters and a kid that was too sweet and naive for his own good. Every lesson she drilled into my head through either punishment chores or simply lecture after lecture, down the road they're right. So take her word, talk to your family." He turned to Gabriel, smiling softly. "I'll even go with you, we'll see if they're still living where you grew up, and see how they're doing, yeah?"

“You’ll do that?” Gabriel asked in shock, Lúcio nodding.

“Of course! I introduced you to my family, so introduce me to yours!” He looked down at his cigarette doubtfully. "Don't know what's going to happen unless you try." Lúcio said. Taking one last drag, Gabriel exhaled and stubbed the cigarette butt out. Looking back, he glanced down at Lúcio's extended pinkie finger.

"What's this?"

"Promise me you'll see and try to talk to your family." As Gabriel hesitated once more, Lúcio clicked his tongue to get his attention. "Nobody should suffer being unable to see a family they love. Losing family ain’t an easy thing to go through…”

 _One should not bear the burden of being unable to see their loved ones. I promise you they think of you everyday; losing a son is no trivial matter_.

“So, go visit, just for once. Please?” He asked, holding out his pinkie again.

“I can see how you take after your mother.” It was just a little request. “Aren’t pinkie promises a bit childish, though?”

“Hey, don’t diss the pinkie promise. You take these bad boys to your grave, man.”

“I’d think if they were that serious, then there would be a bit more promises attached.” Lúcio hummed in thought, perking up as an idea hit.

“Here: let’s promise to see your family  _and_ go hangout at the bar again, but this time not so drunk that we don’t remember what happened. Get the group together for like a little open mic night!” Gabriel held his pinkie up, hesitating.

“Wait… we’re still going to be friends?” Lúcio tilted his head.

“Why would we not?”

“I thought that this would end after you finish your assignment.” Gabriel admitted, looking up in surprise as Lúcio laughed.

“Are you kidding?! Why would we cut off relations because I finished an assignment?”

“I… Guess I’m used to friendships lasting for the use…” Raising their pinkie fingers, Lúcio smiled wide.

“Then let’s also promise to be friends, assignment or no!”

“Along with the bar hangout and family?”

“Yep!” Hooking their pinkie fingers, making the promise official; Gabriel felt the corners of his mouth curl up into a small smile at how childish it all was, yet strangely endearing. He’s made several promises through his life, but this one felt the nicest.  
\---------------------------------  
Before they left for the concert, Lúcio had to say goodbye to his family first. In terms of goodbye, it meant needing to kiss each of his siblings on the forehead, them kissing him back on his cheek, then needing to pull them off his legs and arms because they started to cry and complain that he had to, before getting hugged tightly by five kids. Alana came home from work early to give her hugs and kisses as well, Gabriel hearing her lecture Lúcio over and over on first-aid procedures, what to do if he got hurt, give her a call if they got seriously injured, and almost giving him an actual first-aid kit if it wasn’t for Lúcio reminding his mom that he was a field medic and he’ll be fine. Maria handed them two hot dinners to eat while waiting for the concert to start, both of them telling her that it wasn’t necessary but had to take the bag because it also contained Beta’s dinner. Alana then made sure Lúcio’s armor was in tip-top shape and in working order, fussing over the scratches and scrapes till Lúcio told her that it was practically impossible to keep them in perfect shape as he was usually running everywhere, which lead into another talk about not rushing into danger head-on. After several more hugs, kisses, questions if they wanted a snack to take along the road, making sure they really didn’t need the first-aid kit, and reminder to stay hydrated with the water bottles given, Alana and Maria finally gave Lúcio their kisses on the cheek before letting him go. Gabriel bent down to let Maria reach his forehead as she stood on her toes, getting a forehead kiss.

“ _You two boys be safe, alright?_ ”

“ _This will be a piece of cake, ma! Don’t worry about us!_ ”

“ _Will do, ma’am!_ ” After one more round of hugs and kisses that Gabriel got roped into, he had to peel Dakota off his arm as Casey needed to be held back from grabbing Lúcio’s leg as they left. Making their way through the city, it was barely even two minutes before Lúcio slowed down, previously optimistic smile falling a bit. “Something wrong?”

“Nah… just a bit sad to leave home is all.” He sped up to skate in front of Gabriel.

_No music. Retrieve and return, though best done fast, needs to be precise._

Going backstage to wait for the concert to start, Lúcio set Beta’s dinner down on his desk as Gabriel looked out of the curtains; giant speakers were situated on the stage, an amp near the microphone. The place was filling up fast, the chatter of people becoming louder and louder by the second; him and Lúcio ate the dinner Maria provided, himself wondering how much the place would shake with those giant speakers blasting music, especially if said music was heavy metal. When the clock hit eleven and the stage lights dimmed, they peeked out the curtains to see Beta marching onto stage with an electric guitar, connecting it to the amp. He raised his pick, bringing it hard down on the strings.

If it wasn’t for him gripping the curtains, Gabriel swore he would’ve fell over with how much the stage vibrated, swearing that he could actually  _see_ soundwaves blasting out of the speakers. Snatching up the microphone, Beta set his foot on the amp, a Cheshire-like smile across his face. 

“ _HOW’S EVERYBODY DOING TONIGHT?!_ ” He yelled, receiving the loudest cheer and shouting from a concert Gabriel’s ever heard. He just noticed how many people really attended, unable to see the end of the crowd forming; with how loud Beta’s voice sounded, he was pretty sure those in the very, very back probably a mile away could still hear him crystal clear. “ _YOU KNOW HOW THESE CONCERTS OPERATE, BABY! WHO’S HAD A SHIT WEEK HERE?!_ ” A giant uproar, Beta skating to the other side of the stage. “ _WHO HERE GOT FUCKED OVER RECENTLY?!_ ” Gabriel took a look at Beta’s soul, widening his eyes. “ _AW YEAH, LET ME HEAR YOU YELL WHY THE HELL YOU DECIDED TO COME TONIGHT!_ ” A deafening roar of reasons bursted up, from getting cheated on to having their plumbing backed up or getting cheated out of a promotion, Gabriel hearing a few yelling that they’re here just for the fun of it. He looked back at Beta’s soul, shivering a bit.

He thought Lena’s soul was the most hyper, blinking and zipping around whenever she was blinking, which was basically all the time. Hana’s soul was the most competitive, ready to give it her all 24/7 365 days. Jamie’s soul was always exploding and vibrating with contained energy, probably able to destroy the entire Gibraltar base if it wasn’t for Mako. And Lúcio was energetic, hopping around blasting music.

Beta’s soul had some similarities to Lúcio in terms of being green, his being a few shades darker and possessing a visible wavelength as well. But his contained a passion, an overwhelming desire, almost staggering energy to his concert. The wavelengths were going all over the place, not a single point of rest as his soul looked like it was on fire, emitting energy that made Gabriel want to take on the entire world. It was playing music louder than Lúcio could ever reach, the amount of passion put in mind-boggling.

“ _I HEAR YOU ALL! NOW, WE KNOW HOW MY CONCERTS GO, DON’T CHA?!_ ” A collective roar of yes, Beta stepping off the amp. “ _WHO’S READY TO PARTY HERE?!_ ” He yelled, Gabriel wondering how the hell has the microphone not blown out yet. “ _YEAAAAH, DON’T HOLD BACK HERE! I WANT PEOPLE ACROSS THE WORLD TO HEAR US!_ ” Lúcio was silently cheering Beta on, sparkles in his eyes as he watched. “ _TONIGHT, WE’RE GOING TO ROCK THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND! YOU HEARD ME! TONIGHT IS GOING TO BE EXTRA WILD, SO DON’T YOU DARE HOLD BACK! LAY OUT YOUR FRUSTRATIONS, HATRED, EMOTIONS, AND BAD MEMORIES ON YOUR VOICE AND SCREAM IT ALL OUT!_ ” Bringing the pick down once more, Beta launched into his first song, the stage exploding in flames as the crowd went absolutely wild; with bass levels he didn’t even knew existed and Beta’s extreme guitar playing, the entire city seemed to be screaming and yelling fiercely, following Beta’s directions and yelling out what they hated about the world. The noise was louder than anything he’s ever heard, even rivalling the battlefield.

“Man… I want to jump down into that crowd and mosh with all of them, but gotta save that for another day…” Lúcio grumbled, continuing to watch. They linked so they could properly hear each other, Gabriel watching as the speakers were pulsating inside.

< _He’s… certainly energetic._ >

< _This type of concert he does started during the revolution. Every Friday night, he gave everybody an outlet to let their grievances and gripes pour out. Completely free, no need to pay. Just come in, join the mosh pit, dance like nobody’s watching, and get your negative thoughts and feelings out. This was like, super disorderly, so the more Viskhar tried to control us, the more he screamed and encouraged everybody to let their voice to be heard; he wouldn’t stand being silent and letting things go. He was the one that made people’s motivation go from doubt to definite._ >

< _With energy like that, he can get anybody to follow._ >

< _Yep, that’s why he’s in charge of Rio, but he doesn’t like the high pedestal that the media and paparazzi put him on; he sees himself as just another citizen that just has a bit more duties._ > They listened to the opening act, Beta finishing it up and starting up his next new song, from what Gabriel could hear was either about anarchy or throwing the middle finger in the face of authority. Lúcio smiled, looking up at him. < _You know that he’s still holding back here?_ > He blinked.

< _He can go even louder?_ > Lúcio nodded. < _You have to be joking._ >

< _Nope. He doesn’t even need a microphone to shatter glass. Without his safeguards, he can actually cause serious damage to your inner ear with just his screaming. Don’t even get me started if he can fight with his amp and microphone; if he turns all those safeguards and limitations off, he can burst your eardrums. Beta sees through sound, and he knows how to fight with it as well. It was me that convinced him to not go Doomsday on Viskhar, since I wanted to do it in a more… peaceful way._ > As Gabriel looked closer, he saw that people in the crowd did indeed have some level of ear protection, whether it be headphones or earplugs. < _The only request he gives when one attends his concert is to bring some kind of equipment to lessen the damage done, though some daredevils go without._ > Sound was something that didn’t need to be manufactured, it was in infinite supply. It wasn’t like ammo, where it absolutely needed a contraption to be shot out of to do damage; with somebody like Beta, Gabriel was just glad that he was on their side and using it for good.

As midnight hit and Beta was playing his most popular hit, they slunk away through the back entrance and began to cut through the favelas; as Lúcio said, nobody was in their house at this time of night, all the lights off. Hell, the little glimpses of the city he saw showed all the shops closed, the streets empty. Beta really does get everybody to attend... Under normal circumstances, the place would be dead silent and extremely unnerving, but they could hear Beta’s concert going on in the distance. Taking a quick shortcut through an alleyway, they went up to the football field. From the view, the entire city seemed to be dark besides a giant section lit up like it was a star, a beacon to let everybody know where the best party was.

“Let’s get this done fast.” Moving the goal and opening up the entrance, the two slipped in, the top quietly shutting back closed as the sound of heavy metal faded away. Carefully going down the stairs and moving down a metal hallway, an elevator shaft was at the end of the hall with a button to call it up. Lúcio shut his music off, Gabriel seeing the doors slightly cracked open. “Alright, going… now.” He turned into his wraith form and slipped through, Lúcio seeing him disappear down the shaft. Following their mission review, he crouched at a little corner that hid him from any potential person coming in from the front, but out of the way for anybody coming up to pass him. Sitting down, he quietly counted the seconds ticking by in his head. One minute passed, Lúcio considering to tap his fingers on the floor, but he suspected that it would echo due to the material being metal and they didn’t want that. The hairs on the back of his neck were already standing up, Lúcio taking a deep breath and running his hand through his dreads.

He’s older now. Wasn’t that supposed to be the drill? Time heals all wounds? The incident happened long ago… the exit was just there, he just needed to lift the entrance up. He wasn’t confined, he wasn’t stuck. He just needed to hold out for at least five minutes. He held out for that time before, so he can do that again… right?

 _Where is this_ \- No. Focus. Hugging himself, he focused on the faint glowing lights on the sides of the elevator shaft, resting one hand on his Sonic Amplifier hooked on his belt. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths, trying to think of a happier time. He imagined his yoga classes, meditating with Zenyatta, and listening to Ganymede sing with Bastion. Deep breaths, relax…

 _Why can’t I hear anything?_ Focus on the mission. He wasn’t in a cell. There was an exit he can leave through once this is over. He just needed to last at least five minutes.

 _Where’s Beta? What is this place?_ His nails dug into his arm, Lúcio forcing himself to take deeper breaths. He cracked open his eyes, feeling all his hairs on his arms stand up as the faintest flickers of sickening neon light blue and white came into his vision. Those weren’t real, he wasn’t there. The walls were dark grey, they were dark grey.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._ He tried to play a song in his head to cut the noise out, but it hardly did anything.  _Thump thump. Thump thump._  He got annoyed when he heard static in his earbuds. Nails on chalkboards were irritating. Styrofoam rubbing against each other made him cringe. People that chew overly-loudly was a nuisance to his ears.  _Thump thump thump. Thump thump thump._ But nothing, nothing was worse to him that hearing the thumps of his heart. He was fine with hearing other people’s heartbeats. He was a medic afterall; he needed to hear heartbeats. But he’ll never dare to listen to his own. It was only a minute and thirty; he knew that it never progressed this quickly. The flickers came at three minutes, his heartbeat at three thirty.

He needed a reality check.

< _Gabe? Status._ > Hexagons were forming, Lúcio shutting his eyes and looking down. He should’ve been fine for the first two minutes. He knows that he only experiences discomfort at two minutes, he shouldn’t be seeing hexagons yet.

< _Scared me there. Had to take a detour._ > Gabriel’s voice soothed some of his nerves, but only being in his head did little to help.

< _Just try to get this done as fast as possible._ > Lúcio didn’t want to bother Gabriel, he had to focus on getting down to the final level; taking a few more deep breaths, he only dared to peek a little bit, feeling his hands begin to shake. He kept on reminding himself that the hexagons weren’t there, anything flickering wasn’t there. He wasn’t there.

“ _ **Do you want a song?**_ ” He almost instantly replied yes, if it wasn’t for the black cracks splitting across his vision.

“ _I don’t have time for you right now._ ” They laughed.

“ _ **You seem to be in a bit of distress; let me play you a song.**_ ” Lúcio slammed his hand against his mouth to stop himself from screaming as pain erupted from his chest, screwing his eyes shut to try to block it out.

_He opened his eyes, his arms being held behind his back. People were yelling, they were outside, somebody was screaming. He tried to free his arms, freezing as he saw it was Viskhar agents holding him back. Turning his head, he widened his eyes as he saw Beta there, struggling to get free as three agents were trying to restrain him._

_“LET GO OF HIM!” Beta yelled, managing to get one hand free; he immediately kicked the other agent holding him in the knee to get him to loosen his grip, charging over to Lúcio. “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!” He shrieked, activating his turntables. Before he could get a single scream out he was slammed back against the ground, Lúcio trying harder to free his arms._

_“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” He yelled as an agent came forward, but his limbs seemed to be paralyzed. Why couldn’t he move? Didn’t he get himself free and grab Beta and ran? That was how the memory went! That was how it played out! “BETA!”_

_“Lú-” A gunshot fired off into the air, all noises silencing immediately as Lúcio watched blood splatter across the ground, his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears. Beta’s head was shot open, a blood pool slowly forming as the silence of the people and agents became heavier and heavier. Lúcio knew he was shaking horribly, wanting to look away but unable to tear his eyes from the sight of his older brother dead._

_He knew that wasn’t how the memory went._

_He knew that this wasn’t real._

_He talked to Beta just a few hours before. The memory was four years ago. Beta was alive, he was fine, they were fine. It wasn’t_ _real_ _._

“ _ **Was that a nice song?**_ ” Lúcio tried to force himself to take more deep breaths, but all he managed was shaky, erratic. His nails dug into his skin, the pain only a small side-effect as he tried to tear the image of his dead brother away from his head. Eyes open, he saw the padded walls; eyes closed, he saw blood splatters. It wasn’t supposed to progress so fast. It wasn’t supposed to. He wasn’t supposed to be shaking so hard, his throat closing up. “ _ **Tell me; why are you so afraid of the padded cell? Why do you see the hexagons and become scared?**_ ”

“ _I’m… I’m not telling you. I told you, pry all you like, but I’m not telling._ ”

“ ** _Fine. I’ll see it for myself then_.** ” Lúcio slammed his hands over his ears, biting his tongue and curling into a little ball as he heard screaming ripping through his head,  _his_ screams. He didn’t want to listen. He didn’t want to relive that moment.

_W-Wait! Stop! S-STOP!_

_I DON’T WANT TO LISTEN!_

_NOOOO!_

< _GABRIEL, STATUS, NOW!_ >

< _I’m almost there! What’s going on?!_ >

“ _ **You’re going to jeopardize the mission over your own problem?**_ ”

< _Lúcio, what’s going on?! Are you okay?!_ >

< _Keep on going! Get the chip! I'm fine!_ > He froze as he heard the opening to the base open, pressing himself against the wall, hand firmly pressed against his mouth still. Footsteps were quickly making their way down the hallway, getting closer and closer. The person was hurrying to the elevator, going to press the button; before they could, Lúcio ran out, activating Soundwave to knock them back before delivering a hard punch to knock them unconscious. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, visions between a Talon agent and a Viskhar agent flickering back and forth. He lost track of how much time has passed. Has five minutes passed yet? Has it only been two minutes? Why was it progressing so much faster? Why?

He shut his eyes, trying to calm his nerves down. Deep breaths were at best shaky as his entire body was trembling, legs suddenly feeling wobbly. Slowly sitting back down, he tried to convince his own brain that he was fine, he was fine. He wasn't back there, he was here, on a mission with Gabriel. They were on a mission. The incident was four years ago, he was fine.

_Thump thump thump thump. Thump thump thump thump._

" _ **No wonder we talked so much here.**_ " He was fucked. He knows he shouldn't open his eyes when it has progressed to this stage, where he had trouble discerning reality from hallucination. Any thoughts were drowned out by his heartbeat, his brain swearing that there was some kind of shock going through his body, even if he tried to convince it that there were none. " _ **You hate being trapped and confined, don't you? Don't like being cornered.**_ " He wanted to check his phone, but that would require him opening his eyes. He knew that when he reached this stage, it was best to stay in a little ball, hands over his ears, eyes shut, and wait till music comes back. " _ **Living in fantasy isn't going to help you, frog. Let's have one more son-**_ " Sirens suddenly began to blare through the whole building, Lúcio jumping and looking up, freezing as he did.

The world around him was either a metal hallway or broken hardlight walls, empty air or shimmering geometrical shapes. Dark grey and neon blue, people disappearing and reappearing as one side was crumbling into pieces. Red triangles and blue zigzags, two different sirens screaming in his head as his vision kept both. 

Which siren was the real one? Which one does he listen to in order to try to get back to reality?

"LÚCIO!" He turned to the source of the yell, Beta running towards him. Or was that Gabriel? Who was it? Wasn't Beta doing a concert right now? Was he doing a concert? Wasn't Gabriel doing a mission right now? Why was he here? "Hey, are you okay?!" They were shaking his shoulders, the face looking at him with concern flickering between Beta and Gabriel as Lúcio tried to figure out which reality he was supposed to be in. Red waves and emerald circles were bouncing off of each other. "We have to go!" They were tugging at him, looking behind them continuously. He didn't dare to move. He wasn't supposed to. "Lúcio, it's me, Gabriel!"

Beta's face disappeared, the green circles and blue zigzags gone as the white walls were replaced permanently by dark grey ones. One kind of siren was blaring loud and clear in his years, Gabriel in the middle of picking him up and running for the exit; he practically threw Lúcio out, wraithing through the opening as they heard the stair door slam open and the elevator door opening. Lúcio just barely registered himself running as Gabriel held onto his hand tight, his thoughts becoming static as a fuzzy, white noise filled his head, confused between silence and noise.

They ran down the field and into the alleyways as the agents were coming out, yelling to find them. Hiding behind two dumpsters, Gabriel turned to Lúcio and tried shaking him again, receiving a blank stare.

"Hey, are you with me…?" Lúcio just kept on staring at him with the hollow eyes, not saying a word. Gabriel looked down to his soul, seeing it frozen with a wavelength that was going up and down erratically, following no song. It kept on trying to stabilize, but it either went too fast or too slow; looking at Lúcio's earpiece and legs, he flicked a small switch along the earpiece, raising Lúcio's gloved hand and swiping his finger right.

The wavelength slowly began to follow Rejuvenescência's melody, Lúcio blinking a few times as he came properly back to reality.

"Hey… you with me now?" Gabriel quietly whispered, sitting properly down when Lúcio surged forward and buried his face into his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "Deep breaths now. You're fine." Patting Lúcio's back, he held him close and waited for the shaking to stop, rubbing little circles with his finger. He could remember Genji having similar episodes, usually after a nightmare; he'd sit there in Genji's bed quietly patting his head as Genji tried to calm down, Jesse sitting on the side with extra pillows and blankets. "Deep breaths… there we go." He encouraged, humming a little bit. Lúcio slowly began to breathe calmly, his grip loosening. "Better?" Gabriel asked, getting a small nod. Lúcio untangled himself, running his hand down his face with a sigh.

"Sorry… sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"How long were you down there for?" Lúcio asked.

"Five minutes." Only five minutes…? His breakdowns never reached the last stage in five minutes. Why did it progress so quickly? "I hate to do this, but Amélie and Sombra need our help, they sent an emergency backup call. I'll go by myself, if you're not well." Gabriel said, beginning to input the coordinates of their location. Weighing his options, Lúcio shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wasn't hurt physically, and he'll be back to normal after a few rounds of Rejuvenescência and We Move Together. The battlefield was loud enough, anyways.

"Let's go." Gabriel looked up from his holopad. "I'm going with you."

"Are you sure? Back there, you-"

"I'll be fine, Amélie and Sombra are the main concerns right now." Looking at him again, Lúcio gave a smile. "Really. I'll be okay." Confirming the location of the teleporter, a little hardlight structure materialized and began to glow blue, containing two charges. Gabriel went through it first, Lúcio running through as well. He cranked up the volume in his earpiece to drown out any doubtful thoughts beginning to surface.

He hardly ever took the safe route. Others came before him. He was their medic, it was his job to protect them. It would go against his moral code if he ran away just because he was scared.

Life was terrifying at times, but he's gone through hell before. He'll push his luck just a bit further. 

Just a bit further. It couldn't hurt, could it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not emotionally ready to write the next chapter but boy I'm excited for the next few scenes.


	21. Reverse Amp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish the mission.

Since he was young, he always used his emotions rather than his logic, which lead to being impulsive and on occasion a grounding or two. At his time at the hospital, he would have left when his shift was over, but he didn't feel right leaving when there was still people needing to be helped; he went hours into overtime, running on power naps, coffee, and just the need to help. His hands and fingers would gradually get wrapped with bandages and pads since they would become too tender to work properly, his legs shaking when they finally boarded the subway. In Overwatch, he always wanted to keep the other supports happy and stress-free, offering to finish paperwork or take over shifts if they looked a bit too tired even if he was ready to drop dead on the nearest surface available. He's reluctant to let others help him since he didn't want to inconvenience people; he was seen as an always-smiling positive DJ that cheers others up and brings hope with him.

Maybe he was too selfless. He wasn't sure. He knew to not be naive, but at the same time he was swayed by his emotions and own desires pretty easily. His mãe was 90% of the reason he would finally go home from the hospital, the other 10% being thirty seconds away from collapsing on the floor. But when he grew up in a big community, have little siblings, and perform block parties for them, it was obvious that he would care deeply about his loved ones. Those loved ones extended to his teammates as well.

Even though he had a near panic attack minutes ago, the desire to go and support Amélie and Sombra went above calming down completely. He learned a long time ago that when you had a job, personal problems shouldn't get in the way. Overwatch was no different; he'll deal with it when he has time, but at this moment every second counted.

Ducking under a barrage of rockets, Lúcio skidded around a corner as sparks were flying off when his legs hit the metal floor, reaching Sombra who was holding her side with a groan. Turning on Rejuvenescência to start healing up, he linked up with Amélie to make sure any injuries of hers was fixed up as well. Gabriel managed to get a few shots off before he had to wraith away, Lúcio hearing him cursing in his head.

< _What the hell is the rundown?_ >

< _Titan Omnic, closed-space, AI from the last Titan plus a little more, connect the dots yourself!_ > Sombra let go of her side as the wound closed up, giving a quick thanks before sprinting off, activating her camo. < _I tried to find a control panel or something to hack into it, but the metal plating is covering everything and if I try to run at it I'm going to get filled with bullets._ >

< _Camo?_ >

< _Tried, camo only gets me so far before it starts firing around itself in defense._ > Amélie was grappling ledge to ledge, the crack of each shot echoing in the room as she tried to fire through the sensors along the head.

< _EMP?_ >

< _It can't go through the outside covering. I tried twice, it kept on shooting like nothing happened._ >

< _The metal plating is tough, I'm hardly breaking the covering on the sensors._ >

< _One giant killer robot with an advanced battle AI in a closed environment; you've got to be kidding me._ > Gabriel swore, wraithing behind cover and pulling out a fresh set of shotguns.

< _We wouldn't have called for backup if that wasn't the case!_ >

< _Any plans? Or just figure out where its control panel is?_ >

< _The latter is all we got at the moment!_ > Ducking and weaving from cover to cover, Lúcio dove to barely avoid another slew of gunfire. Sombra was moving to the upper ledges trying to locate an opportunity or find a weak spot as Gabriel searched for one on the lower section. He tried shooting the plating off in attempt to break a joint or wire, but it only just put weak bullet dents.

< _I'm going to be keeping this on speed boost, if you need patching up tell me!_ > Skating up the walls and firing a few soundblasts, it bounced off with hardly any damage. He had to keep on moving if he wanted to live, hiding behind cover for too long would not result in pretty outcomes. With each wallride and dive he kept on braking and sprinting to confuse the sensors, more than once the whistle of a bullet flying past his ears screeching in his head. Moving upwards to get some height advantage, he pressed his back against the wall, looking at where everybody was at the moment. Sombra was still running about, Gabriel at the bottom wraithing to avoid the rockets, and Amélie making her way up the highest ledge. He looked at the robot, widening his eyes when he saw one of the sensors moving upwards. < _AMÉLIE, DON'T MOVE!_ > Kicking himself off the wall to get to the higher platforms, Lúcio chased after Amélie. She was in the middle of a grapple, the rockets firing. < _AMÉLIE!_ >

The skates sliced against the metal walls as Lúcio drove them in and leaped, Amélie centimeters away from the blast as Lúcio tackled her, the grapple line straining and both of them swinging downwards instead. Crashing onto the lower ledge, they tumbled for a second, Lúcio letting go of Amélie and tumbling a further away, the wind getting knocked out clean. Before they could stand up bullets fired at the ledge, a loud crack echoing in the room as it split apart. He just managed to see Amélie reaching out to grab his hand when the surface underneath him broke, their fingertips just brushing before everything flew upwards.  
\-------------  
Metal cracking and wires sparking was what Lúcio heard next, followed by a burning white-hot pain shooting up his legs. He winced and slowly opened his eyes, seeing himself lying in an abandoned room on the ground; right outside was the sound of the battle still going on, Lúcio groaning and trying to sit up. Using the wall as support, he looked down at his legs, biting his tongue as his thighs felt like they were getting struck with a hot rod, forcing himself to take steady breaths as he moved aside the cracked metal platings and wires.

" _Shit… shit shit shit..._ " The sensors on the prosthetics were cracked, electric sparks connecting feebly against the connecting hubs that were, likewise, broken. Some of the covers have been broken off, Lúcio biting down harder on his tongue to stop himself from cursing loudly as his nerves were exposed to the air; shutting his prosthetics off, he switched it to manual mode and adjusted them back on the best he could. Pressing the skate blade up, he popped out the wheels and tried to lock the pieces back. As it pressed against the bottom of his thighs, he had to hold back another scream, screwing his eyes shut and locking them on. Taking out a small backup player from the side of his legs, he tugged the wire out and connected it into a port on his belt, connecting another wire up to his glove. He turned it on, grimacing as it first sputtered for a few seconds, needing a reconnection before Rejuvenência began to play properly. Steeling himself and leaning heavily against the wall, he gulped in air and stood up, running his hand across his sweat-covered forehead.

He can do this. He just needed to last to the end of the mission.

Taking one slow skate forward, Lúcio yelped as he fell forward, throwing his hands to catch himself before he hit the floor. The pain was much worse than the last time he had this situation, continuing to stab at his body instead of becoming slightly dulled when he moved his legs. Each breath was a chore, his legs feeling like jello as his balance was thrown left and right. Rejuvenência didn't seem to have any effect on the pain, only healing up the scrapes and cuts he gotten before.

He can do this. Just to the end of the mission. The pain will be just in the back of his head once he gets back into the battle.

Forcing himself to stand back up and skate forward, he wanted to cry as the pain increased rather than decrease, but kept himself going forward. The wheels weren't as smooth as the blades, not to mention he could only skate on walls for a second or two. The backup player wasn't as strong as his usual speakers, and if he wanted to amp it up he had to increase the volume itself. But he ran with it before, he will run with it again.

< _Lúcio, you're back!_ > Sombra looked up as he came up next to her, glancing at his legs. < _That… looks bad._ >

< _They'll hold. How long was I out for?_ >

< _Only for two minutes, you sure you don't want to rest a bit- MOVE!_ > Separating, Lúcio yanked his arm to the right to turn the song to We Move Together, leaning forward to speed up and avoid gunfire. He grouped up with Gabriel and looked for Amélie as he provided cover, seeing that she was relatively fine and firing away. < _I have an idea, though!_ >

< _Hit it_. >

< _There should be an outside computer that could potentially turn this Titan off. We're the two most mobile, but there's downsides on which one of us leaves._ >

< _I'll go, I can keep healing you guys while being out of danger. My speed boost isn't fast enough to avoid all the gunfire._ > Tossing over a translocator to carry, Lúcio clipped it to his belt and skated as fast as he could to a corridor with a half-jammed door. Squeezing through the opening, he began to skate down and follow the signs to try to find a control room or something of similar use. < _How are you guys holding up?_ >

< _We're good!_ > He winced as he heard Gabriel curse a little, continuing to search. Hopping up a flight of stairs, he tried to ignore the sirens blaring in his ears as he followed sign to sign. Bashing open a door, he braked as he saw an entire room full of computers and programs running, red LOCKDOWN plastered on one half as another was running a countdown.

< _Found one! But nothing seems to be controlling that Titan!_ >

< _What is in there?_ >

< _Lockdown controls, and a countdown!_ > He took a closer look at the countdown, seeing it ticking down from five minutes. Beginning to pull up screens, he tried to locate a shutdown button or something that would shine some light on their predicament. Skimming past chat logs, progress reports, and general notes, he quickly closed and open files. < _Sombra, I-_ >

 _Thump thump._  His heart skipped a beat, Lúcio gasping for breath as his wheels pushed out under him, crashing onto the floor. He tried to sit up, clutching his chest as an invisible heavy weight began to press on his chest.

< _Lúcio?_ > Groaning, he used the table to try to pull himself up, panting as the pain in his legs crashed back into his head, forcing himself to stand. < _Oi, Lúcio, y-you s-s-s-s-_ >

< _Sombra?_ > Lúcio gritted his teeth, moving his leg manually to straighten out. < _Sombra, hello? Hello?_ > He blinked as he received no response, focusing on their links. < _Amélie? Gabe?_ > He was still linked with them, he could still feel their wavelengths; they were still amped up on adrenaline and fighting. < _Hey, hello?_ >

“ _ **Nobody is coming to help you.**_ ” Black cracks split across his eyes, Lúcio barely having time to scream before he felt his chest explode from within. His back hit the wall, sliding down and collapsing.

< _Lúcio?! Lúcio, oi, is everything alright?!_ > Sombra tossed her empty magazine to the side and reloaded, doing a double-take at the door when she received no reply. < _Hey, HEY! What’s going on there?! Why aren’t you answering?!_ > She glanced at Amélie and Gabriel, both of them giving a shake of their head. < _I’m coming over there!_ > Putting down a translocator, she teleported to the one on Lúcio’s, widening her eyes and kneeling down. “Lúcio, shit, what the hell is wrong?!”

_“Playing unfair, are you?!”_

_“_ _**Life ain’t fair, I expected you to have learned that while ago.** _ _” Lúcio swerved to barely avoid the claws crashing down from the sky, Reaper laughing as he took out a set of shotguns. “_ _**Let me see you jump around, frog.** _ _” There was no way in hell tonight, he was going to die. Lúcio refused on his own code that he will get impaled, continuing to run and jump out of the way of the claws._

“H-Hey, Lúcio, can you hear me?!” Sombra shook Lúcio, watching him gasp heavily for air as he leaned against the wall. “What is wrong?” Coughing into his hand, when it pulled away Sombra could see red stains against the blue fabric, changing the music to Rejuvenência on Lúcio’s player. < _Hey! Hey, can you hear me?!_ > No response, Lúcio continuing to hold his head and gasp for breath. < _Guys, I don’t know what’s wrong with Lúcio!_ >

< _What is going on?!_ > Gabriel yelled back.

< _He’s like, hyperventilating! He can’t seem to hear me, just shaking and coughing blood up!_ > Gabriel froze, Amélie yanking him behind cover before he got shot. < _Do any of you guys know what’s going on?!_ > Tossing the shotguns aside, he glanced up to the Titan, getting another set out.

_He could hear something going on behind the door. It wasn’t Jesse or Sombra or Amélie trying to coax him out, despite him telling them to go away. He has told them multiple times he can’t leave the room, the black claws only let him so far out. He tried before to tear away from their grip, but he learned a while ago that it was useless. Usually, he wouldn’t care about what’s behind the door and get them away as fast as possible so Reaper won’t see them. Reaper told him that he keeps him in the room to keep him safe. As long as he stays here, he’ll keep on living, Reaper keeping him alive in battle by taking souls and him fighting in general._

_But today, he wanted to know what was going on behind the door. There was something going on between Lúcio and Reaper, and he needed to know. With what Sombra said, Lúcio was in trouble, and he needed to get him out of there before Reaper did serious damage._

_Pulling against the claws restraining on his limbs, he went to the door and pressed his ear against the door; there was something running around outside, Reaper laughing. That wasn’t good. He pushed against the door, the chains rattling._

_“_ _**What are you doing?** _ _”_

_“I want to know what’s going on.”_

Sombra moved her attention to the computers, typing frantically away as she resumed Lúcio’s search. There wasn’t much she could do to help Lúcio, but she could definitely try to lift lockdown so they could receive backup. Amélie was covering for Gabriel as he spaced out here and there, yanking him around. She fired off another shot, swearing under her breath.

“C’mon, c’mon Gabriel, do what you need to do…!”

 _“_ _**Nothing is going on. This will be over in a few minutes.** _ _”_

_“What is? Is Lúcio there?”_

_“_ _**Nothing. Don’t worry.** _ _” He put his hands on the chains, gritting his teeth as he tugged, ignoring the burn on his palms. “_ _**Gabriel, don’t you dare.** _ _”_

_“Then tell me what’s going on!” He tugged harder, straining against the black claws restraining his limbs. The chains were burning his hands, Gabriel letting go with a wince. “What is going on?!”_

_“_ _**Nothing!** _ _”_

_“GABE!” Gabriel froze._

_“Lúcio?” Lúcio braked as the claws stabbed right in front of him, making a 180 circle and making a mad dash towards Gabriel’s voice. He ducked as one shaved off hairs on the top of his head, begging for a speed boost. Braking in front of the door, he glanced at Reaper charging at him, pressing his back against it. He watched as a claw raised up, mentally counting the seconds in his head. It stabbed down, Lúcio lurching to the side._

"Gabriel, you with me?!" Amélie wrapped her arm around Gabriel's waist and grappled up before they exploded into pieces, setting him down on the ledge and removing his mask. His face was blankly staring outwards, black mist unsure where to go and what to do. His skin seemed to be trying to reform, but distorting here and there. "What is going on with you?" She quietly asked, swearing as a rocket exploded right above them. < _Sombra, Gabriel isn't responding!_ >

< _Try to call for backup!_ > Tapping her earpiece, she winced as she received static connection. Firing off another shot, the crack of broken glass made her reload a bit faster.

 _"_ _**You are really something. Risking your life for him?** _ _" Lúcio huffed, gripping his shoulder swearing under his breath. Blood slowly seeped out between his fingers, the claws removing themselves from the door. "_ _**You're in my house here, I have been living in Gabriel's body for a while now. What makes you think you can win?** _ _"_

_"I… I know I can. I beat you before, I will do it again!"_

_"_ _**Only temporarily! You only hold me off for however long your songs last!** _ _"_

_"And tonight, I aim to hold you off permanently!" Turning towards the door, Lúcio bashed his good shoulder in, the wood splintering and cracking._

_"_ _**Stay there. Don't go.** _ _" He had to know what was going on. Pulling against the restraints, Gabriel gritted his teeth and reached for the doorknob. "_ _**I'm doing this for you!** _ _"_

_"What?! What are you doing?! Tell me!" He grabbed onto the door knob, twisting with all his might, hearing the black arms tear as he yelled and flung open the door, widening his eyes as a hand thrusted forward, claws outstretched._

_"_ _**I SAID, STAY IN THERE!** _ _"_

< _I can't get a signal!_ > Amélie grappled away, firing repeatedly at the splintering glass. Tapping at her earpiece, all she got was static and a ringing-sound.

< _What? Hold on!_ > Sombra continued to search through the files, opening up another screen and trying to establish a connection. She blinked as the crossed out connection symbol was plastered smack in the middle, hacking into the mainframe to see where it was blocked; there was a block surrounding them, Sombra cursing under her breath and turning to the lockdown screens. Typing away, she tried to locate a way to turn it off, glancing over at Lúcio who was still curled up against the wall; he jolted, breaths reduced to short, erratic quiet pants. "H-Hey, frogboy, you okay?" She asked, receiving no response. "Jesus, where are you right now…?"

_"L-Lúcio!" Gabriel widened his eyes, Lúcio standing in front of him with the claws piercing his shoulder and side, blood slowly dripping down and traveling down the fingers. He was panting, biting his tongue here and there to stand the pain._

_"_ _**You're a stubborn one.** _ _" Retracting the claws, Gabriel caught Lúcio as he stumbled a little, clutching his shoulder and side._

_"Why the hell would you do that?!" Lúcio groaned, standing back up and giving a small smile._

_"G-Got you out of the room, didn't I?" Blinking, he looked around him, looking back into the room. The chains were broken and scattered on the floor, marigolds poking out between the links. Black mist was smoking along the ground, Reaper twirling the claw around his own talons as he tapped his finger on the shotgun. Standing up fully, Lúcio panted, turning to face him. "You... You're the one always in my dreams."_

_"_ _**Surprise, I've warned you before. Aren't you happy that the day has finally come?** _ _" Gabriel faced Lúcio, holding his arm._

_"He warned you?! Why did you continue?!"_

_"Are you kidding?! As if I would turn a blind eye to this!" Lúcio snarled, gritting his teeth. "I thought it was just a matter of finding the right song… now, it has devolved into something much more worse."_

_"_ _**Aw, is the frog playing hero?** _ _" Reaper mocked, raising the shotgun. "_ _**Sweetheart, you're in my domain. This is Gabriel's soul, and I control it.** _ _" The mask turned to Gabriel, a scowl echoing in the void. "_ _**However, I don't appreciate that you went against my orders.** _ _"_

_"You hurting Lúcio is not "nothing"!"_

< _There's an electrical interference surrounding this damn place, probably set in place with lockdown. What is the status with Gabby and you?_ > Her fingers flew across the keyboard, eyes shifting from screen to screen. Silently cursing as she met a password, she ran her fingers through her hair and got to work; hacking in, Sombra quietly muttered to herself as numbers and letters ran down the screen, nimbly picking out the order. Flicking the hexagons, she twisted it left instead of right, watching as the password began to fill it in itself. "C'mon… c'mon…!"

_"Why do you keep me in there?" Reaper rested his talons on the claws, Gabriel standing in front of Lúcio. "There's nothing out here but you!"_

_"_ _**I keep you in there to keep you safe, Gabriel. I'm what keeps you alive.** _ _"_

_"How?" He wanted to know. He has finally stepped out of his room, and nothing was changed. What was the dangers Reaper had always told him about?_

_"_ _**Before I answer that, tell me this...** _ _" Snapping his fingers, Gabriel and Lúcio backed up as several shadow claws began to rise behind Reaper, blood red glinting behind the mask. Before they could run they lashed out, flinging Lúcio to the side and pinning Gabriel against the floor._

_"GABE!"_

"Lift lockdown, c'mon…!" Sombra swore as a ID identification request popped up on screen, tapping faster on the keyboard to override the system. < _Amé, how are you holding?_ >

< _I think I can break the sensors._ > Aiming her grapple hook, she aimed and fired, the sound of glass fully shattering like music to her ears. Before she landed on the ledge, she fired one more shot, the sound of wires and pieces sparking uplifting her spirits a little. < _Made it through!_ > The Titan ticked quietly and switched out visual sensors, Amélie landing on the ledge with a click; the guns immediately aimed at her, firing. < _Now it's on auditory cues, shit._ >

< _How about Gabriel?_ > Swinging by and firing off a shot to cover up the sound of her landing, she kneeled by Gabriel. He stopped spacing out and was now frozen, Amélie moving his mask to the side; eyes blank, unmoving.

< _Out-cold._ >

 _"_ _**Why do you care? Don't you want to live?** _ _" Gabriel hacked as the claws curled tighter around his neck, legs kicking uselessly. "_ _**That night, all that you begged for was a chance to live, and I gave it to you.** _ _"_

_"HEY ASSHOLE! YOU'RE DEALING WITH ME HERE!” Lúcio yelled, tearing the claw off of him and charging at Reaper. The claw screeched and let go of Gabriel as Lúcio leaped up and bashed the front of his skates into the mask, delivering one more hard kick before he was flung off. His wheels screeched as he managed to land on them, glaring angrily at Reaper. "Don't you dare ignore me here!"_

_"_ _**Annoying frog… I'll finish you off first, then, if that's your wish.** _ _"_

Sombra blinked as Lúcio got up suddenly, his eyes still glassy and hollow.

"Hey, are you-" He turned and skated out the room, Sombra blinking and running to the door. "Oi! Lúcio, where are you going?!" Lúcio quickly turned the corner and disappeared from Sombra's view, Sombra turning back to lifting lockdown. She tapped her earpiece, grimacing as she still only received static. < _Lúcio is coming back, but he doesn't look right…_ >

< _Understood._ > Reloading, Amélie watched the door, ready to grab Lúcio and stop him from moving so the Titan won't gun him down.

_"... Hey, Gabe?" Gabriel groaned as he sat up, rubbing his throat. Lúcio kneeled down in front of him, smiling softly. "You'll still see your family right?"_

_"W… What? Why are you talking about that now?" Hooking their pinkies together, Gabriel confusedly stared at Lúcio. "What is this?"_

_"I made a promise to myself. A promise that I will heal you, no matter what." Lúcio smiled, each breath becoming slightly heavier. "I want you to live a free life too..."_

_"Lúcio, what are you-" A green wavelength slowly winded around Lúcio's pinkie, passing over to Gabriel. He widened his eyes, looking between their hands and Lúcio. "No… No, you can't do this!"_

_"It's going to be okay, man."_

_"Don't you dare!" Gabriel tried to unhook their pinkies, but Lúcio held on tight, more of his wavelength travelling over._

_"This is going to keep you safe. It's going to be okay."_

_"What is?! What are you doing?!" As more of the wavelength left Lúcio's body, his eyes slowly dimmed in color, Gabriel tugging on his hand frantically. "No, don't do this for me!" Gabriel yelled, trying his hardest to tear away from Lúcio's grip. The last of the wavelength detached from Lúcio's soul, Lúcio leaning in and giving him a small kiss on the cheek; as he drew away, Gabriel heard the snap of their link as they disconnected._

"Oh shit… shit shit shit!" Sombra turned off lockdown, watching the electrical field slowly begin to disappear. < _We have to get out NOW!_ >

< _What's going on?_ >

< _This place is set to be blown up if that Titan isn't destroyed soon!_ > She slammed her hand on the countdown, cursing in Spanish under her breath. < _I can't override it! If I do, then it'll blow right then and now!_ > Grabbing her translocator, she teleported back to Amélie, ducking and running. < _Call Overwatch, we have to get out of here pronto!_ >

_"Sound Barrier." He got up and turned away, the wavelength winding and surrounding Gabriel in a soft green dome. Gabriel tried to grab his hand again to stop him, but he couldn't leave the barrier, his hand pressing on a solid surface. Lúcio took a deep breath, facing Reaper._

_He has forgotten how it felt to let his wavelength go. The last and only time he did it, it was when Beta was breaking him out of Viskhar. He knew that Gabriel was screaming at him, banging on the barrier. Reaper was cocking his shotgun, the claws rising out behind him ready to stab. Closing his eyes, Lúcio charged forward._

"LÚCIO?!" Amélie snapped her head up as Sombra yelled with shock, seeing Lúcio skating towards the Titan. "What are you doing, Lúcio?!" He wrenched his arm away, continuing to skate forward. "LÚCIO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sombra yelled, widening her eyes and touching her chest. She felt around her heart. Amélie realizing that the energy We Move Together emitted was gone.

< _He's not linked!_ >

"LÚCIO!" Nothing Sombra yelled seem to reach his ears, his skates continuing forward; they kept the same speed despite the Titan beginning to fire at his position, blood splattering across the metal floor. "LÚCIO, ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

 _"_ _**If you want to die so badly, I'll be more than happy to fulfill that!** _ _"_

_"LÚCIO, NO!" The first claw tore through Lúcio's shoulder, the second slicing a gash across his bicep. He continued to rush forward, even when the third and fourth claw slashed his sides, blood dripping and staining his shirt. Gabriel wanted to stop him, bashing the barrier over and over. Nothing seemed to break it. "LÚCIO! DON'T DO THIS!"_

_It's been awhile since he's let go of his consciousness. It was a chilling feeling, letting one emotion overpower everything, including pain and fear. It was almost funny; he was scared of silence the most, but in this state, he couldn't hear anything, not even his own heartbeat or thoughts. Everything was focused on his goal: set Gabriel free. Nobody deserves to live without freedom. It was what he fought so hard for. He has fought against more powerful people, whether it be with words or with fists; he won't be scared. He won't back down._

"Can't you hear us, Lúcio?!" Throwing a translocator down behind cover, Sombra rushed out to try to grab him again. "WE GOTTA GO!" Before her fingers could connect a slew of gunfire shot right in front of her, Sombra teleporting back as Lúcio continued moving forward. < _Amélie, can't you grab him?_ >

< _I'll be shot down before I can swing by him!_ >

 _"_ _**It's been amusing. Really. But every act has its end.** _ _" Reaper raised his arm, the claws coming straight at Lúcio; one impaled through his shoulder, another driven through his thigh. A spurt of blood came out of his mouth as his legs came to an abrupt stop, straining against the claws digging into his arm and calf. Eyes still empty, blood slowly dripping down his body. "_ _**I must say, I'm a little disappointed. I wanted you to sing.** _ _" Reaper said, walking over._

_"DON'T KILL HIM!" Gabriel yelled, Reaper turning his mask over. "Don't kill him, let him live!" Gabriel said again, standing up and pressing his hands against the barrier._

_"_ _**... I'm surprised he got this close to you, Gabriel. You don't usually like people like him.** _ _"_

_"I'll let you back in, I'll cut ties off with him! Just don't kill him!" The tapping of Reaper's talon against the shotgun was echoing all over, Gabriel swallowing a lump forming in his throat. "Let him live."_

_"_ _**Aren't you playing a sweet hero right now.** _ _" Looking back at Lúcio, Reaper raised his chin to look at his eyes; still hollow and staring straight forward, no indication of pain or fear as he slowly bled. "_ _**That's what I didn't like about you. You spared Jack and Ana's life one too many times. You rather choke a guard unconscious and go through the trouble of staying stealthy, only pulling me out when an alarm is rung. You're holding onto those emotions as if they are of use.** _ _" Reaper sighed, letting Lúcio's head hang again. "_ _**Oh Gabriel… I kept you in that room so you won't establish emotional connections with others. It's only going to hurt you down the line.** _ _"_

_"That's not-"_

_"_ _**If you stayed in that room, then Lúcio wouldn't be like this, would he?** _ _" Gabriel froze, Reaper's mask staring at him; he could feel the smug smile from underneath, the tapping growing louder. "_ _**You care an awful lot about him. What's so special about Lúcio?** _ _" He ran his talon down Lúcio's cheek, a shallow cut forming as beads of blood followed. "_ _**It's because he makes you feel normal, feel happy. Puts me out of the equation.** _ _" The tapping stopped. "_ _**I am what keeps you alive, keeps you from going soft. I'm doing this for you, Gabriel.** _ _"_

_"Then let him go! I won't talk to him, I promise!" Gabriel begged, holding his breath as Reaper raised the shotgun above his shoulder. He had a promise to deliver on, he can't break it. He can't break his promise. Reaper turned to face him fully, red glinting underneath black._

_"_ _**In this world, it's killed or be killed. I rather eliminate a nuisance than have it become a problem later on.** _ _"_

< _Where the hell is he going?!_ > Activating her visor, Amélie followed Lúcio's movements as Sombra was practically punching her earpiece to get a signal through. She had a screen open with the countdown going down, less than a minute available.

< _He's going inside from underneath the robot._ >

< _Underneath?! What the hell is he doing there?!_ >

_"That applies to you as well." Gabriel and Reaper froze as Lúcio's voice broke the tension in the air, his hand grabbing Reaper's wrist. Tugging his arm, Reaper tried to wrench his arm free, Lúcio's grip a vice._

Holding onto the interiors of the robot, Lúcio slowly took a deep breath as the reality of the situation slowly sank in. His vision was blurry and wavering, his visor broken in shards; his legs were burning, crying in pain as his prosthetics were shot to hell, wires poking out of the metal plating with entire sections missing. The player was sputtering and sparking, the wire between it and his glove frayed. Looking down at his arms, he saw bullet holes and blood dripping down his skin, his shirt more red than green. Each breath was painful, gradually getting slower and heavier as it became harder to focus.

He was the support. He saves his teammates, even if it means he gets in the line of fire. Leaning against the wiring, he took a shaky breath, running a blood-soaked hand down his face.

He would drop everything to take a bullet for his teammates. Saving somebody's life at the expense of his is fine. He'll risk his life for all his teammates.

"Até logo, everybody."  _He dug his fingers in, rearing his head and screaming out into the void. "_ REVERSE AMP! _"_

_A screeching, rewinding soundwave. It was shrieking in pain, the waves spiking, receding, and twisting in confusion as it went backwards, Gabriel clamping his hands around his ears to block out the sound. It was like nails on chalkboard, rubber being forcibly yanked down against wax. Looking up, he froze._

< _What the hell is that sound!_ > Amélie put her hands over her ears, Sombra looking up at the Titan as the sounds of sparks and gears began to ring in the air. The rockets ejected inwards instead of outwards, ammo getting jammed inside as all its processes tried to operate backwards.

< _Is that Lúcio's doing?!_ >

 _"_ _**LET GO!** _ _" Reaper yelled, raising his arm and trying to aim the shotgun at Lúcio's head, but the claws were screeching and receding. They disappeared into Lúcio, Lúcio collapsing to the ground while still holding on; each second more of Reaper was disappearing, a black wavelength beginning to run up Lúcio's arm._

_"LÚCIO, NO!"_

< _Everything inside the robot is going in reverse! You don't put programming backwards!_ > Metal pings and rockets firing at its own body, the entire Titan began to shake, Sombra sprinting to Lúcio frantically. "LÚCIO! GET OUT OF THERE!"

_"If I'm going to hell, then I'm taking you with me!" Lúcio yelled, screwing his eyes shut. "AMP IT UP!"_

_"_ _**DIE!** _ _" Before he could pull the trigger it disappeared into smoke, continuing to trail up and around Lúcio faster. Reaper's guttural screams were drowned out by the rewinding sounds, the static becoming louder and louder as more of the black wavelength twisted around Lúcio's arm, entering his body._

_"LÚCIO, LET GO!" As the last of the black wavelength disappeared along with Reaper's screams, the barrier dissipated, Gabriel scrambling and tripping over his own feet as he rushed over to Lúcio. He was pleading, begging for Lúcio to be okay, but he already knew the answer before the barrier fell._

"LÚCIO!" Sombra grabbed onto Lúcio's hand, pulling him out. Sprinting back, Amélie swung and grabbed Sombra's hand, both of them managing to land behind cover; it was mere seconds before the entire Titan gave a rumbling groan, the entire base shaking as the countdown neared zero. Amélie and Sombra screwed their eyes shut and ducked as the shockwave ripped through the room, covering their ears as the explosion shook the base. A click of the screen stopped the countdown, metal and broken plating scattering through the air.

When the last chunk hit the floor and the entire room quieted, they slowly opened their eyes. Gabriel was standing in front of them, mask moved to the side as he stared down at Sombra's arms, unmoving. She followed his gaze, feeling her heart skip a beat. Lúcio didn't move during the entirety of the explosion.

"Oi, Lúcio…?" Sombra shook Lúcio a bit, Gabriel kneeling down and tapping his arm.

"Lúcio, you there…?" Gabriel asked again, shaking his shoulders when he received no response. "This ain't funny!" The doors around the battlefield opened up, Amélie grabbing her sniper rifle as Sombra picked her machine pistol up, firing.

"This is Agent Sombra, we need pickup right now!" She yelled, tapping it furiously. "Hello?! Hello?! Yes, this is an emergency! Agent Lúcio is down, I repeat, AGENT LÚCIO IS DOWN! We need medical assistance right away!"

"This isn't the time to play games, Lúcio!" Gabriel shook Lúcio again. "Lúcio!" Shaking him violently, he frantically tried to feel for a pulse, ripping his gloves off and jamming his finger against his wrist and neck. Nothing. "No, please, please don't do this to me! We said we were going to see my family together! YOU SAID SO!"

"WE NEED PICK UP NOW!" Sombra yelled, ducking behind cover and reloading as Amélie fired off three more shots, tossing two venom mines down and firing them off to envelop the Talon agents coming in with poisonous gas.

"What the hell do I say when you don't show up for Carnival?! You have to go! I told Andre so!" Gabriel grabbed Lúcio's hand and desperately tried to get a link going, feeling panic set in as he couldn't get one going. "We were going to go to the bar together! We were going to sing and dance together! You PROMISED! What do I say to Alana?! To Maria?!"

"COORDINATES?! HERE, I SENT THEM OVER!" Amélie was firing off faster and faster, her hands beginning to shake from her heart beating faster. "HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

"Don't do this! Let me take it back! Let me take it all back, please! PLEASE!" He tightened his hold on Lúcio's hand, flinching as he felt a sudden coldness pressed against his palm. Letting go, he felt his entire body began to shake with horror, realization crashing down.

Lúcio's skin around his hand began to flake off, red lines forming and curling around in substitute. He wished he couldn't see souls, but his eyes were stuck at staring at Lúcio's, the once bright and energetic green light being drowned out with black and red. Instead of a musical wavelength with colorful fireworks, a silent suffocating one curled around it, a new hand clawing its way into view. A new Reaper.

His assignment was to find a way for Gabriel to be link with others. He did it. His own skin wasn't flaking anymore, the red lines gone. The black mist that he had to focus to control were gone, instead appearing when he wished for them to. The dull, aching pain that plagued his life was gone forever. Instead, one giant boulder crashed into his chest, all his limbs suddenly becoming heavier than lead as a different kind of pain set in.

Gabriel couldn't even hear Sombra and Amélie yelling in the background, nor could he hear the teleporter opening up. Everything seemed to become static as his vision blurred, clear tears running down his cheeks for the first time in a decade. Nothing was registering in his brain besides him screaming at Lúcio, asking why, why, why the hell would he do this, why the hell would he save him, why the hell won't he listen. He could barely remember Amélie and Sombra needing to wrestle him away from Lúcio's body as they brought him through the teleporter, barely recall Reinhardt needing to hold him back from following Lúcio into the medical bay. All of Winston's questions were answered by Amélie and Sombra because he didn't answer, eyes cast at how tightly he was holding onto the chair. Whatever Amélie and Sombra asked of him, he wasn't sure what he said, or if he said anything at all. Everything melted into one fuzzy memory, murky voices and questions drowned out by his own thoughts that were incoherent and messy. It was only when he managed to close the door to his bedroom when reality crashed back down, the static in his brain clearing with the click of the door.

He killed Lúcio.

The ground rushed up as his knees gave away, Gabriel staring at the wall as his breaths became shakier and shakier. Tearing the mask off, he flung it against the wall and screamed, curling up and sobbing when he realized what he did.

He would give it all back. All the smiles, laughs, and little conversations they had. All the songs, dances, and training sessions. Everytime they hung out at the stupid cafes, Lúcio's laugh and smile addicting. Every dream that gave him moments of pure happiness, of peace. Every moment Lúcio grabbed his hand excitedly, that voice singing and bringing a healing touch like no other. Their stupid shot contest, hanging out in Sombra's room, chilling on the front porch, sharing sweets and playing music together.

Everything.

He would live a life of bed-ridden days, muscles convulsing and head pounding. He would let Reaper back and satisfy his desires, becoming a cold hearted killer. He would go back to Talon and go through initiation, training, and brainwashing. He would do anything. Anything.

He would give it all back if it meant for Lúcio to live before this cursed mission.

**_I kept you in that room so you won't establish emotional connections with others. It's only going to hurt you down the line._ _If you stayed in that room, then Lúcio wouldn't be like this, would he?_ **

If he stayed in that room, then Lúcio's death would've been marked as being gunned down, bled to death. He would've believed that Lúcio was too reckless and consequently, killed in the line of fire. But no, he left the room, let Lúcio into his life, and ultimately became the reason why Lúcio was now dead.

He wished a thousand times to take everything back, but he knew that even if he wished a hundred thousand more times, nothing would happen, nothing would change. He was the Reaper, and Lúcio was the last soul in the trail of dead souls he left in his path.

He should've never sent that playlist.

Gabriel wished he never met the blasted audio medic in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have trouble writing battle scenes, and this entire chapter was a battle scene. Jesus. But had to get this out of the way to move onto the next! We goin' back to Rio yo!
> 
> Reverse Amp in Heroes of the Storm is the shit, screw Sound Barrier give me Reverse Amp any day of the week.


	22. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations, exposition, and a little rule breaking.

_He stared across the cliff's edge into the murky water below, the air cold and chilling. The trees were fading in their vibrant colors of red and yellow, withered grey and brown taking their place. The water wasn't the sparkling ocean he saw before, but more akin to a swamp._

_How could he be so stupid? The brown eyes, the smile, the dreads with the big yellow beads. The laugh, the upbeat personality, the music. It was Lúcio. It was Lúcio all along. Why couldn't he remember the name until now? Why? Why was it Lúcio that gave him peace and happiness in his dreams?_

_Gabriel stared down onto the water's surface, so clouded he couldn't even see his own reflection. The wind was no longer pleasant and cool, biting at his face and hands; it seemed to be whispering in his ears, blaming him for what happened to Lúcio. He didn't bother trying to deny the facts, sitting at the cliff's edge watching the trees decay and the leaves sink into the water. With each leaf, the water rose a little higher, swallowing up the cliff's underside. Everything it touched withered and died._

_How fitting. Lúcio brought life to wherever he goes, him bringing death. Now that Lúcio wasn't here with him, the forest they travelled together in was dying._

_He stared into the water, watching it rise. Perhaps if he watched long enough, the water will reach his feet, then his waist, then his shoulders, then keep on rising until the entire forest withered away, taking him with it._  
\----------------  
_Click._

"I hope you don't mind me lock picking the door open, Gabby..." Sombra slid open the door, the entire room dark and musty. Amélie set down a few scented candles she bought, taking a matchbox out and lighting them to get some of the smell out. "It's been three days, man... You haven't eaten anything." She put her bag down and sat on the edge of the bed, resting her hand on the lump curled up underneath the blanket. "What do you want? Chipotle? Pizza Hut? We can get some sushi, or have Reinhardt's cooking. He cooked tonight, and there's plenty of left overs." Sombra waited on a response, gently tugging on the blanket. "We can do take-out or delivery too, if you don't want to leave base." A low sigh, Gabriel shifting a little underneath the blanket, Sombra feeling four taps on the hand. She held up the number to Amélie, the sniper quickly leaving the room.

They stayed there in silence, Sombra taking a deep breath.

"Hey... you wanna to talk?" No response. "Can I talk?" A small shrug, Sombra resting her hand in his hair. "Been real lonely without you around base, just doesn't feel the same, you know? Training with Amé is fun, but it's much more fun when it's all three of us." She paused, continuing when no response was given. "I cooked on Tuesday for the team, did you get my message?" She knew that Athena did deliver the message, but he never opened it up. "Ziegler wants you to be eating and drinking normally from now on, and she wants to see you for a medical examination when you're ready." The clock ticked by, Sombra sighing and turning to face Gabriel fully, running her fingers through his curls. "Gabby... you know this wasn't your fault, it was Reaper's."

"... I shouldn't have stuck around for so long."

"But then you would still be with Reaper."

"It's better if it's me than him."

"Don't say that... C'mon, up and at em." She gently tugged on his shoulder, smiling when Gabriel moved a little bit more and turned to face her. "We're eating in Amé's room since I don't think you want to eat in the dining room, and my room doesn't have a big enough table so." Taking his hands, she helped him sit up, slightly worried at the bone cracking sounds. "There we go... That's it, Gabby. You're doing great." Sombra went through the bag and got out a packet of wet wipes, lifting Gabriel's chin and wiping his face. She then smoothed his curls out so they weren't going in every direction, sliding his signature beanie onto them. "And under Ziegler's orders and my own concerns..." Sombra handed him a bottle of water, taken out of her handbag. "Should probably drink this before you die of dehydration." Now that she mentioned it, Gabriel suddenly realized how goddamn thirsty he was. He did drink during the three days, but it wasn't much.

"Thanks..." As he drank, Sombra got out a sleeve of crackers, Gabriel glancing at her handbag; it was the one she bought when they were still discussing who was he going to be partnered with, the skulls decorated along the top. It seemed so long ago... "Crackers?"

"Well, according to Ziegler, you can't just chow down after three days without eating, so she suggested eating something light to get your stomach going." Getting a hoodie and pants from the closet, Sombra helped Gabriel dress, patting his back. "C'mon, amigo. We got a date to be at." Munching slowly at the crackers, Sombra guided Gabriel through the hallways, the lights dim; he guessed it was late at night, as the cleaner bots were out and about. Going to Amélie's room, he saw that she was sitting outside at the balcony, a table with three chairs and food already set up. "We thought you should have some fresh air too."

"Reinhardt insisted on these foods, he was going to cook an entire course just for you." Amélie said, Gabriel laughing a little. "He didn't only because the fridge didn't have enough ingredients, so he sautéed the food to heat it up instead of using the microwave." Pulling out a chair, they all sat down and dug in, Gabriel making sure he didn't scarf the food down despite his stomach growling. Sombra kicked back with her phone as Amélie scrolled through the news, a comfortable silence.

The fresh air really was a welcome change from his room. Along with the crickets chirping in the courtyard and quiet night, Gabriel felt some of the heaviness that lied in his limbs ebb away a bit. He couldn't get out of bed for that reason; he felt heavy, stuck. Nothing would want to move or lift up, so he stayed in bed. Sombra making him sit up was hard enough, and her continuing to take care of him made him feel a bit better.

"Hey..." Sombra and Amélie looked up from their phones. "Thanks... for this." He smiled at them. "I know I'm a real piece of shit sometimes, and... thanks, for bothering me to get up."

"We all got our highs and lows. It's no problem, Gabby!"

"It is the least we can do with everything you've done for us." They continued to eat, Gabriel feeling that something was different.

That's right. He could feel the wind properly on his skin now. It was a relatively cold night, the hoodie and beanie a good choice. He stared down at his hand as a breeze blew back, blinking slowly as he felt his face, fingers running past his beard. He could feel his hair, his skin, the texture of the fork and table. He felt warm inside his hoodie, while his nose was a bit cold. There wasn't any music playing in his ears, nor was Lúcio next to him, linked up.

He thought he would be happy the day he could live normally without Lúcio needing to be by his side. He thought they would go their separate ways once that assignment was fixed. Staring down at his pinkie finger, Gabriel felt guilt surging up from his stomach, a lump forming in his throat.

They did go their separate ways. A promise wasn't concreting fate. All those promises he's made in Overwatch, those handshakes and signatures on paperwork... those were no different than hooking pinkie fingers together and saying it outloud. He's broken said promises and agreements before, and didn't care. But their promise, a childish one of staying as friends, burned at his heart. It was like he was the one that betrayed Lúcio, guilt overpowering everything.

"Hey... did I get the wrong food?" Gabriel blinked as he heard Amélie's voice, seeing that he has been picking at the same piece of meat on his plate while he was spacing out.

"O-Oh, no. Was just thinking about... stuff."

"..." Sombra and Amélie glanced at each other, Gabriel sighing. "After this... you want to go see Lúcio?"

"I..." Shoving doubt down his throat, Gabriel closed his mouth and nodded.   
\--------------  
"He hasn't woken up yet." Gabriel looked through the window to Lúcio's hospital bed, kept in a locked room separate from all the others. He was hooked up to machines and wires, vital signs being recorded all onto Angela's computer. From what Gabriel could see, Lúcio was on some kind of life support, an oxygen mask and IV drip attached to him. Red lines glowed all over his skin, some smoke flaking off here and there. "We have some brain activity, but he isn't responding to outside stimuli. He's essentially comatose." Gabriel swallowed, trying to hold back the massive wave of guilt that washed over him.

"... Why quarantine?"

"We never had a situation like Lúcio's, but Talon has. I asked Sombra to tell me what kind of setup they had when Reaper took on a new host and tried to copy it. Course..." Angela showed Gabriel the list of requirements, Gabriel seeing that it wasn't too long. "It's not like Talon's cell."

"Understandably." Inside Lúcio's room, there was a chair and a desk along with books, looking more of a minimalist bedroom than a cell.

"We also don't want anybody to link with Lúcio, no matter what. Tracer, Junkrat, and I've all tried and his soul drains the energy from us faster than we can make some progress. We can't risk it until we have more information."

"The life support?" He looked back at the window, remembering his time when he was accepting the Reaper. It was a distant memory, but he could recall how the room was sparse, a cot and a toilet. It was a prison, and he wanted to live at the time. How he would come to regret that decision... "If Reaper regenerates the body, why is he on life support?"

"I thought the same, but it doesn't seem like that's the case." Angela gestured Gabriel to the computer screen, pulling up the recordings of Lúcio's vital signs, the time stamp of two days ago. "We had him on life support for his surgery of his bullet wounds and broken prosthetic sensors, the stitches healing up faster than normal. When we removed the life support because his body was acting like yours, rapid regeneration and decomposing, it only held steady for two hours before they tanked to zero, fluctuating back up to normal numbers."

"He's rejecting Reaper."

"If he keeps on rejecting, then his body would start shutting down faster than it would take to regenerate, so we put him on life support to try to prolong the time he has and for us to find a fix." She sighed, resting her head in her hands. "When I told him to heal you, I didn't mean for it to be like this..."

"Nobody expected it." He glanced at the door, locked with a scanner.

"... Are you playing music in there?" Angela nodded.

"We first played all of his albums, and currently playing Rejuvenência between choosing the next playlist. We hope that it might wake him up."

"How do you open the door?"

"Why?" She looked up at him, Gabriel resting his hand on the window. "If you want to know... either Ana's or my code, but nobody is allowed to go in without our permission." Angela got up, Gabriel seeing that the barcode was printed on her bracelet. "Oh, Reyes, I need to do update your medical files."

"Okay." Settling into the medical examination, Gabriel found his heart finally beating and actually have a blood pressure; it was lower than regular, Angela writing him a list of foods he should eat to raise it back up. His height was still the same, weight a bit under what the SEP program desired.

"Do you still have your shadow hands?" He focused, smoke curling around his arm and forming a shadow hand. It gave a wave at Angela, Gabriel taking it back and dissipating it.

"I got this before becoming Reaper, remember? It was the last experiment the SEP program tried before the explosion, the ability to have multiple limbs and replace broken flesh. It was what kept me alive long enough for Talon to find me." He ran his fingers across the smoke, sighing. "It was also what allowed me to host Reaper easily..."

"We're going to need to do a rundown of your current abilities now that Reaper isn't with you anymore. However, that is when you're ready; the main concern is still Lúcio." Angela set down Gabriel's medical file to the side. "I looked at his soul, and it's been silent for the past few days; he never goes silent. Everything we've tried so far is not working, and I don't think waiting it out is going to work as it's only so long until Reaper kills him completely or takes complete control." Gabriel stared down at the floor, biting his lip.

_When he arrived home... It was the first time I ever seen his soul silent._

"You were pretty good friends with him; has he told you any incidents that had his soul go silent?"

_I never asked what happened in that month and Lúcio never talks about it._

"No... but there was one instance that his mom talked about." Gabriel leaned back in his chair, fingers fidgeting with the hoodie strings. "His mom said that during the revolution, his soul went silent after being rescued from Viskhar. She didn't elaborate more on the subject, and apparently Lúcio never talks about it." Getting up and going to the monitor, Angela typed out a message for Winston, Gabriel glancing back over to the window. Lúcio was just behind that door, fighting for his life alone, and all he could do is stand on the sideline...? After everything the DJ has done for him, how the hell could he repay this debt?

"We're going to Rio de Janeiro in three days. Do you still remember the way to Lúcio's house?" Unfortunately, yes. "Let's hope that they could shine some light on this predicament..."   
\-------------------------  
He didn't want to be here.

He thought that the next time he boarded the plane for Rio de Janeiro, it would be full of giddiness and excitement, unable to stay in his seat as him and Lúcio chatted over what should they do first. He thought that they would be ready to leap out the plane's door when it landed and run for the subway, squeezing into a train that's seconds from closing. Then they would run through the streets with their suitcases' wheels barely touching the ground, sprinting through the favela and throwing open the door with a loud "WE'RE BACK!". He thought that they would then get jumped by the kids as usual, receiving a big kiss on the cheek from Maria and a hug from Alana. He thought that it was going to be a wonderful, ecstatic moment of happiness as the kids screamed with joy that Lúcio was finally going to be home for Carnival.

But no. The next time he boarded the plane for Rio de Janeiro, he felt sick, nauseous, and overall guilty. He was clinging onto the armrests, trying not to throw up from how goddamn much he  _didn't_ want to be here. He didn't want to go back to Rio, he didn't want to see Lúcio's family's faces. He wanted to be anywhere else besides the plane. Angela's words only gave so much comfort, Gabriel staring out the window as dread pooled in his stomach and formed a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow and ignore. The entire ride was like a ticking time bomb, Gabriel trying to think of what he was going to say.

Lúcio's soul is silent? He's on life support? He's in what could be counted as a coma and almost dead? He's fighting for control over his own body and he, Gabriel, was the cause of all this?

What does he say?

"Where to?" He was running on autopilot. Gabriel lead Angela to the subway station, waiting a minute for the train to arrive. Five stops, get off at the pink line. Exit #2, turn left and start following the main road. He made sure Angela was following, her messenger bag tucked under her arm as they walked down the street. "So, is there anything I should know before meeting Lúcio's family?" She asked, Gabriel subconsciously counting the number of streets they need to pass.

"They're super friendly and chill. He has two moms, one of them is a doctor. I think you two would get along."

"Ah, a doctor? I guess that's where Lúcio got inspired for his medic job." Gabriel turned right, Angela following. "Does he have any siblings?"

"Six. One older, five younger. Older one is Beta."

"I've heard of him before! He's the leader of Rio, isn't he?"

"He doesn't like being called that." Gabriel passed by the stairs, recognizing them as the same ones he stopped at to pet the cat. "Then there's Aria, Dakota, Casey, Rosa, and Andre, oldest to youngest." The closer he got to the house, the sicker he felt. Happy memories of playing tag, participating in hide-and-seek, and letting kids piggy back seemed to bring nothing but nausea. The house came faster than he was ready for it, the three steps of the porch suddenly in front of him. "Here."

 _I cannot even imagine the thought of losing one of my children, especially with Lúcio..._ First step.

 _Can you keep Lú safe, please? I know tonight you two are doing super secret stuff, but I don't want Lú to be hurt..._   Second step.

 _One hair on Lúcio out of place... and I'll show you_ ** _exactly_** _why nobody fucking messes with Rio_. Final step.

The three knocks were deafening in his ears. He wanted to run, to run away from here. His mind was screaming at him to run, that he wasn't wanted here. He wasn't welcome.

_He didn't want to be here._

" _Coming!_ " The door opened, Beta clicking his tongue a few times before smiling up at Gabriel. "Oh, hey! Glad to see that you're here! Probably here to pick up you and Lú's suitcase, you guys did kind of leave it here for a few days..."

What does he say? What does he say to tell the truth?

"Hey, Lú-" Beta clicked his tongue louder, blinking when he didn't see Lúcio's figure. "Lúcio?" Gabriel could hear Aria inside teaching Rosa the different animals of Brazil, Maria and Alana chatting in the kitchen. Casey and Dakota were running around playing tag, Andre in Alana's lap eating a cookie. "Oi, where's Lúcio?" Beta asked, looking up at Gabriel again.

His feet were frozen on the porch, throat stuck, tongue tied. What does he say?

"Gabriel, where's Lúcio?" Beta asked again, Gabriel seeing his grip on the door tightening. "Where's Lúcio." His voice got harsher, a crack echoing through the favela. It suddenly got silent, Gabriel opening his mouth. Nothing came out. "Gabriel. Tell me where is Lúcio, right now." Beta hissed, his fist tightening.

"He's..."

" _Beta? Who's at the door?_ " No, no no no. He has to get out of here. He can't face Maria like this, he can't see her expression when he drops the news.

"Gabriel, where the fuck is my little brother?" When all he could give was a downcast look, Beta slowly connected the dots, his hand lowering from the door. "No... no..."

"He's... silent. I'm sorry." Was all he could say. Gabriel saw Beta's eyes go wide before snapping into fury, the door slamming behind him so hard that it swung back on its hinges. His feet began to back away as Beta marched forward, eyes ablaze.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY LITTLE BROTHER?!" He yelled, Gabriel continuing to back away. "WHERE THE FUCK IS LÚCIO?!"

" _Beta, language!_ " Gabriel just heard Alana's chair move out when his back slammed against the wall, Beta's hand around his throat. His fingers dug in, the grip familiar to Lúcio's.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?! WHERE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER?!" Pain exploded on his left cheek, Gabriel not bothering to lift a finger as Beta threw another hard punch. Over and over, screaming in anger as he asked where, where was Lúcio. He knew his face would reform faster than normal, and he didn't really care. If he was a normal person, his face would be a bloody pulp by now. Maybe it was a blessing, maybe it was a curse.

It felt right to experience this pain, to let Beta punch him until the scales were even. The scales would never be even. The pain felt insignificant to the amount he felt when he saw Lúcio in Sombra's arms. He didn't know how much pain Beta was experiencing.

"I TRUSTED YOU! I FUCKING  _TRUSTED_ YOU!" Beta's breaths were more like heaves, his eyes red underneath the light. He shrieked, hitting the turntables on his waist. Angela ran over, grabbing his arm.

"Unhand him right now!" Angela tried to pull Beta off, Maria and Alana rushing out the door.

" _Beta, calm down!_ "

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY LITTLE BROTHER?!  _TELL ME!_ " Gabriel felt the weight on his throat suddenly lifted as Beta was pulled off, Maria and Angela holding onto one arm as Alana restrained the other. Before he could turn on his equipment Alana pushed the turntables back down, tightening her hold.

" _Beta, you have to calm down, right now!_ "

" _LET GO OF ME!_ "

" _BETA, I said, CALM DOWN!_ " Alana pushed down on his back, forcing him to kneel down. " _You have to calm down, you can't scream here!_ "

" _I DON'T CARE! LÚCIO'S GONE! LET ME GO!_ " Beta struggled, a fire burning in his eyes at Gabriel that he would never wish upon another person. Alana got Angela to restrain the other arm, kneeling in front of Beta as he writhed and spat curses.

" _BETA MELO DOS SANTOS, CALM DOWN!_ " A hard slap on the cheek, the entire favela turning dead silent. Alana pressed her fingers against Beta's forehead, pushing on the wires underneath his bandanna. Beta's breaths were heavy and ragged, a handprint forming on his cheek. " _One, two. One, two..._ " Following Alana's instructions, his breaths slowed down, Alana continuing to press on the wire. " _One, two... One, two..._ " Gabriel slowly got up, snapping his jaw back in place; he could see the other neighbors looking out their windows, some in confusion, other in fear. He saw the kids standing at the doorway, Andre clinging onto Aria with wide eyes, staring at Gabriel. 

He wanted to run, to wraith away and never come back.

" _One, two... One, two..._ " Alana motioned for Angela and Maria to let go of Beta's arms, both of them slowly letting go. His arms fell to his sides, Alana letting go of the wire. " _One... two... three... four... five..._ " She whispered, watching Beta's face carefully.

" _Six... seven... eight... nine... ten..._ " He quietly finished, staring at the ground. One final deep breath, Beta getting up and reaching into his pants, taking his wallet out. He turned to the kids, giving them all some money. " _Go out and play. Get some ice cream or something._ "

" _B, why did you-_ "

" _Please, not now._ " Beta said.

" _Where's Lú? Why is it only mister that's here?_ "

" _I don't know. Please, just go outside and play._ " His voice strained to stay level, all the little kids giving at each other a nervous look. Casey and Dakota left first, giving a nervous glance at Gabriel. Rosa quickly followed them after, Andre the most reluctant. He kept on staring at Gabriel, Aria needing to drag him away with the promise of ice cream and toys.

Gabriel couldn't look at Andre back. He felt that if he did, he would start sobbing. He avoided the little child's gaze until he disappeared around the corner.

"... We can talk inside in the living room."  
\--------------  
"I am so sorry for what happened back there." Alana sat down on the couch, Maria setting down three cups of coffee. Beta excused himself as they went in, Gabriel seeing that he went upstairs. "Beta is... very hot tempered."

"No, no... he's justified." Gabriel mumbled, Alana looking at him with concern.

"Are you sure you do not need an ice pack? Beta's punches are very hard, I am surprised you do not have any injuries with how much he was hitting you..."

"I'm fine, really." Gabriel rubbed his jaw. "Just a little sore is all." Alana didn't looked convinced, but decided to not press the subject. "This is my colleague, Dr. Ziegler." Angela smiled and stood up, Alana doing the same and shaking hands.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr...?"

"Dr. Alana. Dr. Ziegler, it is an honor to have somebody like you here." Angela laughed a little, blushing as Alana smiled brightly.

"Oh, thank you! It's always lovely to meet a fellow doctor as well!" The two discussed a little bit, Gabriel hearing Maria making some snacks in the kitchen. He stared down at his coffee, feeling his skin crawl; he didn't feel welcome in this home. What was once warm and lovely was now suffocating.

"So, why did you come here? From what I heard from Beta, there is something wrong with Lúcio." Angela and Gabriel glanced at each other, Gabriel giving a small nod. There was no use in sugar-coating this situation. Say it like it is, get to the point. Beta came back down as Angela took out her holopad from her bag, slowly sitting down next to Alana. Gabriel could see that his eyes were slightly puffy and red, breaths slow and shaky. A sip of coffee, Angela beginning to explain.

"A few nights go on a mission, Lúcio sustained several bullet wounds and had heavy blood loss. Between the time of that and us bringing him back to the medical bay, he became the new host of Reaper." Beta looked up at the name, blinking.

"The Reaper? As in the one that leaves a trail of souls behind?" A nod. "Why was he fighting Lúcio, and what do you mean of a new host?"

"Well, we suspect that the Reaper can be switched between souls and people, as in our entire archive dealing with the Reaper, he has been around for decades varying in appearance. However, all of them have the same, continuous characteristic; rapidly decaying and regenerating bodies. They get stuck in a state of perpetual life and death, which is what Lúcio is advancing to." Angela glanced at Gabriel, Gabriel swallowing and nodding. "And to answer your other question, the reason why Lúcio was fighting the Reaper... the previous host of Reaper was," Gabriel screwed his eyes shut, hands tightening around the mug. "Gabriel."

The room became so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Gabriel felt Alana, Maria, and Beta's eyes all staring at him, one with confusion, one with shock, and one with anger. They all burned like fire, Gabriel wanting to shrink and hide away.

"He... He was set to find a way to heal me. He managed to hold Reaper off temporarily, but never permanently. I thought Reaper didn't mind Lúcio because he managed to link with me, but... he wanted to kill Lúcio under the guise of him getting caught in the line of fire." Gabriel quietly said, looking at his reflection in the coffee; he watched the steam gently wisp and curl in the air. "It's my fault."

"You..." Before he could stand up, Alana put her hand on Beta's wrist, shaking her head. He took two deep breaths, hands slightly shaking as he drank his coffee. "... where is he now?"

"He's being monitored closely at our medical bay. We have him on life support and are tracking all of his vital signs, if there is a sudden change we will be notified immediately." Angela switched the screen on her holopad. "I have fixed his bullet wounds and wounds, but I cannot figure out what to do with his soul. It is silent and has been for the past few days; he hasn't woken up either. We've tried several different things to wake him up, but nothing has worked."

"A coma?" Alana asked, Gabriel seeing that her fingers were clutching the cup tightly, trying her hardest to keep her composure.

"I wish there was a lighter way of putting it, but... yes. We came because we need to know how fix Lúcio's soul so it isn't silent anymore, in hopes it might help his predicament." Angela said. "Gabriel said that there was one incident of this happening...?"

"Yes... He has gone silent before." Alana took a deep breath, turning to Beta. "Lúcio never told me what happened, and Beta is the only other one that knows what happened." Beta looked away, shoulders suddenly sagging.

"Please. We need to know. We don't know how much time Lúcio has."

"Dr. Ziegler... this isn't something you can fix with medicine and tools." He sank his head to the table, dreads spilling across his shoulders. "... Leave."

"What?" Angela blinked, Alana turning to Beta.

" _Beta, what are you-_ "

"Ma, you leave too. Everybody, leave. Gabriel stays."

"Beta-"

" _I can't talk about this with you and mom in the room. I just... can't._ " Beta took a deep breath, raising his head and sitting back in his seat. " _Please, Ma... Just leave. Ten minutes._ " Alana hesitated, sighing and getting up. She motioned for Maria to get her bag, tapping Angela's shoulder to get her to stand up too. Angela glanced at Gabriel, Gabriel giving a small nod; she picked up her messenger bag, leaving the holopad in his possession before leaving with Maria and Alana. When the door shut, Gabriel turned back to Beta, who was messing with his headphones.

"It's only us two now. Why is it me that stays?"

"You want to save Lúcio, don't you?" A click, Beta lowering his hand. "You two were close. He would always be looking at you."

"Are you going to-"

"I turned my soundwaves off. I can't see you." He sighed. "Before we start... can you tell me how he became the host?" Just remembering back to that night was painful. Gabriel pushed the coffee aside, his appetite suddenly gone; Beta did the same.

"It was in the middle of the battle... he detached his wavelength and gave it to me before charging at Reaper. He grabbed him and then there was this horrible screeching, rewinding sound..." He felt a shiver go down his spine as he recalled being stuck in the barrier, unable to do anything but watch. "He yelled reverse amp and took Reaper's wavelength before collapsing to the ground..." He looked up to Beta, seeing him staring at him with shock, hands shaking.

"T-That can't be right... Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't forget something like that. He yelled Reverse Amp..." His grip tightened, Gabriel seeing Beta's eyes going left and right, conflicted. He was mumbling to himself under his breath, shifting in his seat. "What is it...?"

"I... It's..." Beta tried to speak, his voice cracking. "I-It's... f-fuck..." The entire room felt colder, tension heavy. Gabriel bit his lip as he watched Beta try to explain, but couldn't get past the first few words. Every time he tried to elaborate, his voice would crack or he stopped to make sure he doesn't start crying. "... I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's something serious, I can see. Don't tell me if you can't."

"I-I can't tell it... but I can show it." Beta held his hand out, Gabriel taking it.

_He was in the void again, seeing Beta's soul in front of him. It wasn't like the energy-filled passionate one he saw during the concert, but rather a tired, heavy one that seemed to be floating aimlessly._

_"I can't talk about it outloud, but the memory remains clear as day. I can recite it perfectly. It has been years, and I still remember what roads and alleyways I went through." Beta's voice echoed around him. "I still can't travel that route even today. It was the night I broke Lúcio out of Viskhar, a Wednesday night. The sky was cloudy, a high chance of rain. Curfew was activated, so nobody was in the streets."_

Gabriel blinked, feeling a sudden change in temperature, the neutral coolness of the void to a relatively warm feeling, Beta's soul gone. It was pitch black, himself unable to see anything. Two clicks of the tongue, widening his eyes as he saw soundwaves suddenly bounce off the walls; was he in an alleyway? Two more clicks, Gabriel seeing the outline of what looked to be a dumpster, some garbage bags, and paths the waves bounced off of. Was this how Beta saw the world?

_"Viskhar had sentries that patrolled the streets at night, but they didn't bother much with the alleys. I have memorized the alleyways in the mornings and knew how to get to the building without encountering the majority of the sentries."_

His legs began to suddenly move, Gabriel feeling his tongue quietly clicking; the smallest soundwaves gave enough information of where to turn, what was solid and what wasn't. Skating through, he turned left and right, weaving in the maze of soundwaves and pitch dark. As he came to a wide exit, he stopped and pressed himself against the wall, a buzzing sound on his left; it outlined a small flying robot, patrolling. When it passed, he ducked and crossed the street, continuing to skate.

_"I knew the route by heart. I knew when the soundwaves hit the wall with the vertical crack, I just needed to go straight and left. In front would be the Viskhar building."_

Gabriel stopped at the wall with the soundwaves bouncing between a thin vertical opening, going straight then stopping at the exit. He felt his fingers hit the turntables, turning them on. A deep breath, his hand reaching up and flicking a switch on his headphones.

The entire world around him suddenly flooded into color, seeing normally. Gabriel saw the faint glow of the Viskhar building, two guards standing at the entrance standing in perfect posture.

_"I barged in head on. I was fueled by rage, by anger from what they've done to my home, my city, and most of all, my little brother. There was no way in hell that I was going to leave without Lúcio."_

"Hey, curfew has star-" The first guard didn't even finish their sentence before Gabriel rushed at him, surprised at how damn fast Beta could move. When he threw the punch he heard a distinct crack, whipping around and high kicking the weapon out of the second guard's hands before leaping and bringing his ankle down around their neck, slamming them to the ground.

So that's where Lúcio picked up the move.

Bashing his skate into their head to knock them out cold, he continued forward, fingers flicking the switches along the turntables. When Gabriel glanced down to check that they were all flipped, he saw that it was the safeguards, the limitations for how loud his music could go. They were all turned off, Beta twisting something on his headphones; the wind blowing suddenly went away, something akin to white noise beginning to play in his ears.

_"They never saw it coming. I wasn't going to hold back. I refused to hold back. They made a coward's move of using my own family against me. They wanted to use a silent Lúcio to end the revolution. This was my answer."_

Despite the large noise-cancelling headphones and white noise, when he broke down the front door and screamed, Gabriel winced and wanted to cover his ears. High-pitched, ugly shrieking and screeching, all the Viskhar agents reduced to covering their ears in pain and collapsing onto the ground. Gabriel widened his eyes as he saw the hardlight structures cracking, furniture and shelves beginning to crumble.

The more Beta screamed, the more he destroyed. He kept on screaming and screaming, tearing down the hallways and letting the walls and ceilings crumble. It was pure chaos, Gabriel seeing his vision beginning to flicker from normal to soundwaves. His skates sliced across the floor, people evacuating; turrets and security systems were destroyed as Beta's scream's soundwaves hit them, not a single scratch on him as he searched for where Lúcio was being held.

_"I found him in a cell, just... lying on the padded floor."_

" _LÚCIO!_ " Gabriel sprinted towards the cell, one loud shriek shattering the hardlight barrier. Lúcio was lying on the floor, a pair of headphones partially on his ears, hooked up to a contraption still buzzing; another shriek, the machine short-circuting and stopping. Lifting Lúcio up, his vision flickered harder between normal and pitch black, tearing the headphones off of Lúcio's head. He jumped as his hands felt a shock, mind barely having time to realize what the machine was as he moved immediately to checking for a pulse. " _No no no... c'mon, Lú..._ " Shaking him, he turned Lúcio's head to face him, vision flickering more and more.

" _B... Beta...?_ " A huge wave of relief washed over him, Beta hugging Lúcio tightly. " _W... What are-_ "

" _We're getting out of here._ " Gabriel saw his vision flicker completely back to pitch black, cursing and hitting the turntables. " _Ran out... only minor inconvenience._ " He held his hand out, clicking his tongue to keep Lúcio in his view. " _Let's go._ "

" _I-I can't..._ "

" _What do you m-_ " Glancing down, the soundwaves cut off where Lúcio's legs should've been, Gabriel widening his eyes.

_"Lúcio's legs, knees down, were gone. There were so many thoughts going through my head that I couldn't think on it. I just lifted him into my arms and ran."_

Hoisting Lúcio up with one hand on his lower backside and one on the shoulder, he skated as fast as he could to the exit. The building was crashing all around them, pillars and furniture falling as more and more hardlight shattered under Beta's screams. The amount of commotion made enough soundwaves to guide his way, his grip on Lúcio tight as his heartbeat pounded in his ears. Hyped on adrenaline, Gabriel bursted out the destroyed front doors, hearing sirens going off near the building. Cursing, he found himself turning and leaving through a side exit, braking as a group of Viskhar agents were waiting outside.

" _Beta Melo dos Santos._ " He tightened his hold on Lúcio.

" _Sanjay Korpal._ " The agent stepped forward, Gabriel seeing that he had a weapon akin to Satya's Photon Projector in his hand.

" _I tried negotiating with you and your brother before._ " The sirens grew louder, flashing red and blue lights glowing in the dark city. " _But you wouldn't agree._ "

" _You can shove your so-called negotiations up your ass. Sugar coat all you want, I am never going to agree._ " Gabriel scanned the background for Satya, but didn't see her among the agents. Lúcio was coughing in the cold night, clutching his shirt as he still tried to get his mind together. " _And after this? What you've done to Lúcio?_ " He gritted his teeth. " _Don't even try._ "

" _Last chance. Call the revolution off, and you won't be arrested._ " The police were coming in, Gabriel knowing that Beta would fully be arrested for serious destruction of property, breaking curfew, possibly pay for medical bills, and more; Lúcio would get roped in as well, as he had numerous Viskhar violations on his file. Sanjay was smiling, the agents blocking the entrance and raising their weapons. The sirens were almost here. " _If you'd like... we'll arrest you, and set Lúcio go._ "

 _"At the time, I was willing to do anything to ensure Lúcio's freedom. I was more than willing to throw myself in prison if it meant Lúcio could walk away._ "

" _Beta..._ " Before he could set him down, Lúcio tugged at his shirt, shaking his head. " _You... You can't..._ "

" _... I'll be fine._ "

" _No you won't!_ " Looking at the agents, Gabriel blinked as he felt a sensation crawling up his arm, the turntables sputtering and releasing a bit more energy. His vision became solid, but only for a second.

A second was all he needed to see the last of a green wavelength going up his arm.

"Sound barrier." A green shield popped around him. Another second passed, a head-splitting shrieking sound bursting through the area.

"REVERSE AMP!" Lúcio screamed, Gabriel watching in shock as all the Viskhar agents collapsed to the ground holding their ears, gasping in pain as they clutched their chest. Another second passed, Lúcio's grip suddenly going lax as his body jolted, a desperate gasp for oxygen as he went limp. The sirens were right around the corner, his skates taking off into the alleyway as the rewinding sound stopped.

_"I ran. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't hear any sirens. I hid until I couldn't hear the helicopters. The entire time, I held Lúcio and prayed, prayed over and over that he was alive."_

He was shaking horribly, legs begging for a rest as he skated down the alleyways, clicking his tongue over and over. He finally stopped next to a brick wall, gasping for breath and collapsing against the wall.

" _L-Lúcio... you... you there?_ " Gently shaking him, when there were no green waves popping up he felt panic beginning to surge. " _Lúcio? This ain't funny, man!_ " More violent shaking, Gabriel feeling sick as he saw Lúcio unmoving in his arms. " _No... no, no no... please, please, don't do this to me!_ " Pressing his ear against his chest, nothing was heard. " _Lúcio! Please! Wake up! Say something!_ " Beta yelled, shaking his shoulders. Hot tears were beginning to form, Beta slapping Lúcio hard across the cheek; no response. " _N-No... please! Lúcio! LÚCIO!_ " Scrambling up, he pressed him close to his chest, wobbling on the skates. The waves were distorted and messy, Gabriel rushing home.

_"The entire way home, I begged for Lúcio to be alive. I never felt so scared in my life."_

" _MÃE! MAMÃE! HELP ME, PLEASE!_ " The two mothers came sprinting from their bedrooms, Gabriel slamming the door open and collapsing onto the ground, Lúcio still in his arms. " _I-It's Lúcio! P-Please, I-I don't know wh-what to do!_ " The world around him twisted and blurred as soundwaves bounced and faded, Alana's voice yelling orders and Maria's panicked calls for Lúcio mixing with beeps from machines and music. Gabriel blinking again; Beta's soul floating in front of him again.

_"The break in was regarded as an accident. Viskhar was too proud to admit that me, a street ruffian, managed to break in and destroy so much." A heavy sigh, Gabriel watching as Beta's soul seem to sink down. "After that night... everything became a mess in my head. It would a month before I finally found a way to reverse the damage Reverse Amp did."_

_"What does it do?"_

_"It's the only killing move Lúcio possesses. He can take surrounding people and reverse their wavelengths, essentially taking their life energy." Gabriel blinked, looking down at his hands._

_That... That was what he's done when he was Reaper._

_"However, the cost to execute this move is that he detaches his wavelength, rendering him silent. To Lúcio, silence is worse than death. Even a second like he did with the agents causes extreme pain and renders him silent. However, as he's executing this move, it also affects him. If used long enough, he will die."_ He opened his eyes, letting go of Beta's hand; Beta's eyes were red and puffy, breaths short and in gasps. Gabriel realized he was breathing heavily as well, heart thumping.

"I... I see now." Wiping his eyes and taking a sip of coffee, Beta tried to calm his nerves down by counting to ten and back. As he slowly calmed down, he stared into the cup, testing his voice to make sure it wouldn't start cracking and breaking.

"To wake him up... you have to first find him. The world you enter will be different from others; it's who you are to him." He chugged the rest of the coffee, setting the cup down on the table for good. Gabriel saw that his hands were shaking, eyes staring off into the distance. "He's lost. Music is his guide, bring it to him. Be sincere. He won’t be his normal self, he’ll more than likely be unresponsive." The door opened up, the sound of Alana, Maria, and Angela's voices reaching them. Beta quickly got up, flicking a switch on his headphones. "Oh... and if he ever sang to you, remember the lyrics. Excuse me." He hurried off, dropping the cup into the sink and rushing upstairs. Alana and Maria came in, setting their bags down as Angela took her shoes off.

"The next flight to Gibraltar is at night, do you want to stay for dinner?"   
\------------------  
" _How was your talk with Beta?_ " Gabriel stared down at his cigarette as Maria sat down next to him on the porch, right where Lúcio sat and offered him sweets.

" _... Can I ask something?_ "

" _What is it?_ "

" _How was Lúcio taken by Viskhar?_ " Maria sat back, looking up into the indigo sky. The neighborhood was quieting down, the occasional instrument being practiced somewhere down the street.

" _They were doing a speech, those two boys... two went out that day, and only Beta came back, half crying, half screaming._ " Maria continued looking up at the sky. " _The news reported the next day of an indoor stage being destroyed, the stage that they did their speech on._ " She took a deep breath. " _To make this brief... Lúcio was caught in the rubble, legs presumably crushed._ " Gabriel's breath hitched, quickly looking down at the ground as guilt came around again. Stupid. Why would he ask Maria such a question?

" _Shit... I-I should not have asked-_ " Waving it off, Maria reached into her pocket, taking out a bar of chocolate and putting it into Gabriel's hands. " _I do not de-_ "

" _Chocolate fixes a lot of things. Go ahead, eat._ " He reluctantly took the wrapper off after three more confirmations that it really was okay, taking a small nibble. It was more on the sweet side, Gabriel tasting some peanuts thrown in the mix. He broke off only two squares before handing it back to Maria.

" _Give it to the kids._ " Maria smiled and pocketed the bar, silently watching the stars together. Gabriel heard Alana and Angela quietly talking inside, Beta's voice interjecting here and there. The kids were incredibly quiet this night, Gabriel glancing over his shoulder; Andre was standing at the doorway, peeking at him.

" _... Ma? Can I talk with mister?_ " Maria got up and let Andre sit down, leaving the door open as she went to go clean up dinner. Andre sat down next to Gabriel, his legs just managing to touch the next step.

He didn't want to look at the kid.

" _Here._ " Gabriel broke the two squares in half, offering the unbitten piece to Andre. He took it happily and munched down, Gabriel slowly nibbling away at his piece. They continued to sit there in silence, Andre beginning to kick and swing his legs.

" _... Is Lú hurt?_ " He quietly asked.

" _Yes._ "

" _Is he coming back for Carnival?_ "

" _I... I don't know._ " He didn't want to see Andre's face. The kid's voice was quiet as it is, light tap-taps of his feet swinging back and forth.

" _Are you going to go save him?_ "

" _I..._ "

" _Why did B beat you up?_ " Andre was looking up at him. " _He never beats anybody up unless they're bad. But you're not bad..._ " How he could wish he could tell the truth, but how could he break Andre's heart like that? It was despicable. Andre went back to looking at the floor. " _... I got you something._ " Andre fumbled with the item, Gabriel trying to keep the lump in his throat down as Andre held it out. " _You looked sad, so I want you to have it._ " He said, holding out a cookie. " _It's the last in the jar, was mine, but I think you need it more._ "

He was going to cry. He was going to cry. Fuck.

" _N-No... keep it._ " Oh fuck he was on the verge of sobbing his eyes out. Andre broke the cookie in half, pressing one half into Gabriel's hand forcefully. " _Andre..._ "

" _Cookies make me happy, so maybe it will make you happy too._ " Andre gave him a big smile, getting up as Aria called for him. " _Here!_ " He threw his half into Gabriel's hands as well. " _No take-backs!_ " Andre stuck his tongue out and ran inside, Gabriel staring down at the two pieces of cookie in his hand.

Saying goodbye to Alana and Maria, he saw Beta leaning against the wall staring at him. A silent truce, no words spoken between them. But Gabriel knew where the line was drawn. If he succeeds, then this would be put behind him. If he fails, then he wouldn't dare show his face in Rio anymore.

Boarding the plane with Lúcio's and his suitcases, Gabriel quietly munched on the cookie as they flew home.

That was the best damn cookie he ever ate in his life.   
\-----------------  
"Sombra?" She swiveled around her chair, Gabriel setting down ice cream, a Chipotle burrito bowl, two purple rubber ducks, and new equipment. "I have a request. Is this enough for you to tell me what you found in Talon's database about the Reaper before we left?" She stared at the items, smiling up at him.

"Gabe, you know that I would release that information to you for free, right?" She laughed, pulling up a screen and tapping away at her keyboard. "But, I don't reject your presents. Remind me to get you some new thread as repayment." Accessing into Overwatch's archive, Athena's icon popped up.

" **Welcome, Agent Sombra. What is it that you're looking for today?** "

"Everything on the Reaper." The loading symbol turned a few times, Gabriel pulling up a chair and taking the burrito bowl for himself as Sombra cracked open the ice cream. A list of information began to stream down the screen, Sombra sliding the screen to him. She then opened another screen, her iconic sugar skull icon on display. Typing in a special password, she hit a few options on the side, a huge pile of files appearing. "And... this is everything on the Reaper that I've found." She slid the screen over.

"Why don't you put these into the Overwatch database?"

"Eh, I like to keep some information to myself. Besides, they never requested for me to put it into the database." Leaning back in his chair, he began to work his way slowly through the files.

"Have you read all these?"

"No, never had the time. Knock yourself out though. You want some ice cream?" Gabriel shook his head, Sombra shrugging and turning back to her computer. The evening dragged into night, Sombra fast asleep as he got up to stretch his bones, a few cracks here and there. The soft glow of the screen was the only light in the room, Gabriel closing out another file. Rubbing his eyes, he tapped open the last file, a chat conversation between two of the scientists working on the project "Reaper."

"C'mon... give me something..." Skimming through the chat log, he stopped at a file that was sent over; opening it up, he saw that it was a medical report, dated just before Overwatch's fall.

_Subject is still dying, they have not accepted Reaper. It has been two weeks since we tried to incorporate Reaper into their soul._

_This seems too dangerous; we're dealing with unknown territory here._

_Reaper is our best achievement yet. We just need to find a host that's willing to work with him._

_Isn't he just an engineered soul like those omnics? Can't we just build a body for him?_

_Reaper is a soul like you and I, but he needs to be linked with another soul and take control to live; he's like a parasite. We just need to find somebody that is willing to host him._

Gabriel stared at the chat conversation, rereading the last message over and over. He flipped back to another chat conversations, scrolling up to one that was just a little bit after he was initiated into Talon, his heart beating a bit quicker. He clutched the screen tighter, eyes scanning the chat conversation carefully.

_Reaper is a bit of a letdown, to be honest._

_Give him time. He has to adjust to the new host. We're lucky that they even took him in._

_How powerful does he get?_

_Hopefully powerful enough to meet the scientists' hopes. We slaved over this project enough._

" _Reaper is a soul like you and I._ "

" _Give him time. He has to adjust to the new host._ "

" _Subject is still dying._ "

" _It has been two weeks._ "

Gabriel shut the screen, glancing over to Sombra's sleeping body; she was snoring quietly, fingers twitching a little. He quietly opened up her drawer and motioned for a shadow hand to get a small EMP stick and remote from inside, the hand managing to take it out without rustling the other items. He shoved it into his pocket, leaving Sombra's room mumbling an apology under his breath.

_Reaper is a soul like you and I._

Briskly walking down the dim hallways, he guessed it to be around one in the morning. The cleaner bots were making their rounds, everybody's bedrooms occupied. There was deep snores from Reinhardt and Mako's rooms, peaceful chimes from Zenyatta. It was quiet, yet his thoughts were deafening. His hand tightened around the EMP stick, fingers fidgeting with the remote in his other pocket.

_Reaper is a soul like you and I._

The EMP stick was used to temporarily disable locked doors, made by Sombra. It was part of their mission items, mainly used for scouters or infiltration. She usually kept them in the preparation room where all the biotic fields, grapple hooks, and more were stored, but he knew she kept a little bit of everything she made. However, this stick was special as it was a two-way blockage, controlled by a remote to be more precise. He knew she had been working on such a device for a while now, and been perfecting the blueprints so they could replace the old EMP sticks with new ones.

The blueprints were done, so he didn't feel too bad. But he still did feel a little bad for taking her stuff without asking. Then again, she took plenty of his stuff in Talon, so call the scales even.

_Reaper is a soul like you and I._

The medical bay doors opened up automatically, the lights turning on. He stepped past Angela sleeping at her desk, Lúcio's vitals still being tracked. Her ID barcode bracelet was still on her wrist, Gabriel not risking waking her up to get it. Going to quarantine, he looked up at the door panel, taking the EMP out of his pocket. He took a deep breath, tightening his fingers around it.

_Reaper is a soul like you and I._

He jammed it into the panel, the lock mechanism fizzing a little till the red lock turned green, the door opening. He stepped in, putting the second section right where the first one would be. Securing them in place, the door closed behind him, locked with the red light. He mumbled an apology to Angela, going over and gazing down at Lúcio.

The red lines were still there, Lúcio's breaths slow. His heart rate was low, soul silent. Taking the chair and putting it by the bed, he sat down and took a deep breath.

_Reaper is a soul like you and I._

He's taken countless souls in his lifetime. But tonight, he's going save one for the first time and take one for the last time.

Gabriel closed his eyes, linking with Lúcio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, not really liking this chapter. Originally had a huge chunk of exposition, but cut that out to go the memory lane. It's a bit messy through this and not sure if some parts were necessary, but I hope Chapter 23 will be better! If anything needs to be explained just ask!


	23. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel goes to fight Reaper, and the relationship begins to split apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a whopping near 14k chapter. I am legit wondering how the hell I managed to write it out.

_Black fog. Gabriel stared into the depths of the thick shroud, the smoke and shadows curling and circling around a center point deep inside. Whispers and hisses echoed all around, but he has lived with said whispers for a huge portion of his life, easily turning them into background noise instead of a nuisance. He watched it a little bit longer, remembering how his own soul once had a black fog surrounding it, a period of loneliness in Talon where he operated on his own; he has experienced the same feeling, and he would be damned if he allows Lúcio to have to suffer through it as well._

_Stepping in, the fog immediately surged forward to cling to him, but receded when they touched his skin. His soul to it was like an old friend, the smoke more so pooling around his feet and allowing him to pass without sucking his energy._ _Just a_ _friend passing by, Gabriel hoping it couldn't sense his thumping heartbeat. He ignored to whispers and finger-like sensations trailing down his arms, continuing to walk forward._

_"W-Why are you doing this?" He almost stopped as he heard Lúcio's voice, Gabriel going from a walk into a jog. The feather-like sensations became more like little pricks, as if his limbs were asleep. It began to spread throughout his body, but he refused to stop running; the feeling wasn't alien to him, it was similar to the aching that he dealt with._

_"I don't want to listen!" The pricks began to twist into something akin to electrical shocks, Gabriel considering to slow down if it wasn't for the fog suddenly becoming suffocating. It began to try to cling back onto him, Gabriel running even faster to not get sucked in._

_"Let me go, PLEASE!" One foot in front of the other, he strained his eyes to find any indication where Lúcio could possibly be. He refused for his pounding heartbeat to slow him down, trying to focus as his head began to feel dizzy. His muscles were screaming at him to stop, turn around, it wasn't worth it; logic wanted him to turn the other direction, to flee from a task he ran into without much of a plan. He did see himself as a logical person, as when it came to war and Blackwatch, emotions were dangerous and could jeopardize an entire mission. It was to follow facts, instincts, and your skills rather than emotion._

_But here, there wasn't a terrain to use one's skills to navigate. There wasn't an enemy with weaknesses and strengths. It was about willpower, and he will give_ _it all tonight._

_"NO! DON'T DO THIS!" Gabriel widened his eyes as he saw a faint green glow among the black fog, speeding up even more. He couldn't even feel his legs, but he forced them to run, one in front of the other. The shocks turned higher up, but he has felt worse pain. Even if the intent now was to kill him, he has lived, and will live again._

_"HELP ME! ANYBODY!" He broke into a mad sprint, the once whispers changing into shrieks and screaming as the fog chased him, looking to wring his neck and snap it in half. Everything became more and more suffocating, but the green glow was getting closer and closer. Stretching out his hand, he screwed his eyes shut and ran._

_"PLEASE!" Throwing himself forward, he grabbed Lúcio's soul as the fog grabbed at his legs with a shriek, pulling it close to his chest as his back slammed against the floor with a sickening thud._ He gasped awake as the screams and shocks stopped, staring up at a grey, clouded sky. He blinked slowly as he calmed his nerves down, taking deep breaths. In, and out. Five times, check if fingers register movement. Gabriel took one more breath, collecting his thoughts properly.

Where was he...?

Sitting up, he looked around, seeing a town of dilapidated buildings and uneven roads, cracked pavement and broken infrastructure. An abandoned town without a single drop of color or life, bearing only monochrome while the only sound was the occasional piece of building crumbling a little. Standing up with a groan, Gabriel leaned against a wall for support, taking a closer look at the town; it seemed incredibly familiar, despite it being all broken and devoid of life. He pushed open a half-broken door, freezing as a little bell rang quietly. Was this...?

A counter, shattered display case. A booth next to the large windows, the bell above the door. The view of the street down from said booth with the street lamps. A small, empty coffee cup with the lingering scent of coffee in the air. Walking over to the booth, he looked at the cup, picking it up.

Cafezinhos came in small amounts. In his time in Rio, he saw complimentary cafezinhos in many of the convenience stores and whenever they went to a restaurant to eat, they always asked if he wanted one. They came in cups like the one in his hand.

_... And if he ever sang to you, remember the lyrics._

The first song that Lúcio sang to him... it seemed like an eternity ago. A time where they really only acknowledged the other when on the same mission, when he just a noisy annoyance. It was a day where he bought the brigadeiros because Lúcio was upset, then he excitedly brought him to the medical bay full of confidence. It was the first song that kept his form solid for a long time, giving him a much thankful break from the pain. The lyrics... what was the chorus?

 _Can you feel the new day rising?_  
_Climbing up the east horizon..._  
_They can't hold us, now we'll fight through!_  
_Each and everyone will start new!_

Walking out of the building, Gabriel saw that he was at a four-way section, each road looking identical when he looked down. Quietly repeating the lyrics to himself, he could only guess to go right, following the sidewalk. As he walked, he noticed that the street looked like it didn't end, stretching on forever as some buildings seemed to start repeating, looking like a copy-paste on occasion. He wondered if he really did choose correctly to go right, the song telling to climb up from the east. As he kicked a pebble along the silent world, he tried to remember the next song. It should be the time they were at the bar, except...

He froze, the pebble bouncing down the broken road.

He couldn't remember. He was drunk at the time! What did Lúcio sing? What did Lúcio sing?!

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel ran his hand down his face as he tried to think back as hard as he could to that night. He knows that they had the shot contest, and he knows that Jesse always would get up to sing at one point. He also found a thrown-away pair of earplugs in the trash in the morning as well, solidifying his point even more. Then he would sing, dancing a little since his legs were sore that morning. Sombra doesn't sing unless she was absolutely drunk, and Amélie doesn't sing either. So the last one to sing was Lúcio, and Amélie did say that he did.

Gabriel shut his eyes, rubbing his forehead to try to remember something,  _anything_ in the minutes that Lúcio sang. There had to be something; a pattern, a particular sound, something...

 _That I can make your hands clap!_  
_That I can make your hands clap!_  
_That I can make your hands clap!_

Was that it? He raised his hands up and clapped five times quickly, jolting as the memory came back. They were all doing it! They were all clapping five times when Lúcio was singing! Sombra, Jesse, and him all nailed it to the rhythm on the last one. The chorus had to be right! Clapping louder, he saw faint distortions in the world around him; the faintest bit of color flashed on the ground, Gabriel clapping again. There was color again, a line leading him down and right as the sound bounced off the ground.

Following the line, Gabriel continued to clap to make sure that he was following it correctly, watching for the flashes of color that the soundwaves revealed. He knew how they moved from his time seeing Beta's memories, turning left and right around identical looking buildings and corners. Everything looked like copy-paste, Gabriel hoping that he wasn't running in circles. Keeping his eyes to theground, he stopped as his foot hit sand, the line gone _._ Looking up, his breath hitched.

_They weren't in the coffee shop anymore. His feet touched sand, the distant sound of the ocean reaching his ears... The moon was shining down on them as they danced along the beach, the soft lapping of the ocean echoing with the music._

From one dream to the next, Gabriel slowly stepping onto the beach. The sand crinkled underneath his feet, the ocean still with no waves lapping up. A stagnant ocean, colored a murky black. As he stood by the water's edge, he looked into the distance, a dull horizon. He wondered if Lúcio had similar dreams of an all-too familiar stranger, dancing a café shop and the ocean, perhaps singing as well. Looking down, he recalled the next set of lyrics; within his dreams, the stranger, Lúcio, sang to him.

 _I'll spin your walls around, around like spirals!_  
_Won't you go all the way down, down like spirals, like spirals?_  
_Like spiral stairs to a cave by the ocean..._  
_Unravel all for you!_

A cave by the ocean, containing a spiral staircase. Gabriel glanced around, spotting an opening to his right. Going over, he looked in, a staircase winding down into the dark depths. He picked up a rather large pebble from the sand, tossing it down the steps; it bounced and echoed, but Gabriel didn't hear it come to a stop. The sound eventually stopped reaching him.

_Won't you go all the way down, down like spirals, like spirals?_

No backing out now. Gabriel rested his hand against the wall and began to make his way down the stairs,descending down into the darkness. It wasn't long before he couldn't see anything, his feet touching each step blindly. The texture on the wall, slightly bumpy and rough, remained the same. He didn't hear any sound besides his own breaths, briefly wondering if he was stuck in an endless staircase.

No. The song told him to go all the way down. He sped up his descent, focusing for any possible cues that he was near the end. He tested if he could change into wraith form to go down faster, but his shadow hands didn't seem to form properly in this world. He continued to blindly go down, almost tripping over his feet when he hit flat ground. Stumbling forward, light hit like a truck from the darkness, Gabriel shutting his eyes with a wince. Cold air brushed over his skin, his feet stepping on dirt and grass. Opening his eyes slowly, he bit his lip.

He stood right where they tumbled together into the grass from the teleporter, though the grass here was matted and grey. The trees bore no leaves, just crooked branches with rotten trunks and broken roots. At the end, the cliff's edge, where they sat together and chatted, where he confessed his feelings to the air. Where he sat and watched the forest die.

Underneath the cliff, stretching on far into the distance, was a thick, black fog. He couldn't see anything but the top swirls and wisps, faint whispers coming from it. Gabriel stared down into it, the final song playing in his head.

 _Look, now..._  
_I'm on the top of your world, top of your world...!_  
_My darling...!_  
_Here I come, I yell_  
_And take a leap to Hell!_

The point of no return. Gabriel took a few steps back, then charged right off the edge, leaping and diving straight into the fog.

He hit water with a loud slap, the impact knocking the air out of his chest. All around him was ice-cold temperatures, his fingers quickly becoming numb as he tried to swim towards the surface. When he opened his eyes to see if he was close, nothing showed him how far he was to the top, the water feeling slowly more and more like tar. His arms and legs were getting more sluggish as his lungs burned, mouth filling up with water as he choked and sputtered, desperately trying to swim. Reaching his arm out, bubbles left his mouth.

" _Lúcio-!_ " A hand plunged down and grabbed his wrist, yanking him up. As he bursted out of the water and onto dry surface, he hacked and coughed, gulping in oxygen. Gabriel panted, trying to slow his heartbeat.

"You okay?" Gabriel widened his eyes as he heard the voice, turning his head. Lúcio looked at him with a concerned look, resting his hand on his back. "You okay, Gabriel?" He repeated, blinking as Gabriel threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You're alive...!" A small laugh,  Lúcio patting his back.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"The gunshots, the titan, Reaper, you becoming silent-" Gabriel stopped, loosening his hold on Lúcio; he backed a little bit, staring at his eyes. Lúcio tilted his head.

"Gabriel, what's wrong?" He asked.

_He won't be his normal self, he'll more than likely be unresponsive._

"Is something wrong, Gabriel?" He glanced down at their held hands, letting go and instead looking around them. They were on a metal floor, the water gone, all his clothes dry as if he wasn't almost drowning a minute ago.

"No, nothing's wrong." Standing up, he helped Lúcio up. "Where is this place?" The floor was cracked in places, a toppled pillar at the end of the hallway. The closer Gabriel looked, he saw that the floor was a blue-gray, the walls white. The place was dead silent, faint shimmers of electric blue emitting from broken pieces of furniture and fragments of supporting structure.

"Viskhar building. Been stuck here for a while, can't find a way out." Lúcio said, gesturing around him. "I've been searching, but there just doesn't seem to be an exit." They walked down the hallways, winding up and down stairs that looked to Gabriel to be repeating. Turning left and right through the corridors, he began to count the number of steps with each staircase they went to; fifteen, fifteen, fifteen. Though he wouldn't put it against Viskhar for having same number of steps for their stairwells, but all of them?

Glancing at Lúcio, he watched how the DJ seemed to just be... walking. He would expect Lúcio to at least bob his head to some kind of beat or whistle a little. Why was he walking anyways? The floors were smooth and relatively free of obstructions, aside from the occasional broken piece or two. But Lúcio has experience with navigating uneven terrain, and only really walked when blending in, for professional meetings, and when his skate prostheses wasn't functional. The battle armor clearly was solid and glowing, but Lúcio was keeping the blades away.

"Hey, Lúcio..."

"Yeah, Gabriel?" He glanced over at Lúcio, who looked up at him.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I have one..." They stopped, Gabriel leaning against the wall to listen to Lúcio. He noted that this was the fifth time they went to a corridor with a broken pillar against the wall, with exactly six fragments scattered. "It's a bit of a risky maneuver, but it could work."

"What is it?"

"Reaper likes you, doesn't he? If we can try to get him out again, but this time kill him for good, it would free me, right?" Gabriel blinked, Lúcio continuing. "We can beat him together, can't we?" He said. "Just tell him that you'll take him back. Once he's left my soul and going to yours, we can fight him, like we did before. Except this time, not have a Titan on us." Lúcio explained. Gabriel ran his hand down his face, a low hum.

"... He wouldn't make a plan like that." Lúcio blinked, Gabriel lowering his hand and crossing his arms. "Lúcio wouldn't make such a plan that would involve others getting hurt."

"I'm right here, why are you talking like that?"

"If you are Lúcio, then why didn't you ask me why I was here when you pulled me out of the water?" Gabriel said, standing up straight. He saw Lúcio clench his fist briefly, but drop it.

"Because I know that you're here for me! It's kind of obvious!" Lúcio protested, Gabriel taking a step forward.

"He would've asked me to go back! He puts others in front of him no matter what, and would've told me to save myself rather than him!" Gabriel hissed. "He wouldn't ask for help!"

"But I want to survive! Do you think I want to stay here?!"

"He wouldn't ask for help that would involve others getting hurt!"

"I'm asking you because there isn't another way!" Lúcio yelled. "Don't you see that, Gabriel?!"

"And why the hell do you keep on calling me Gabriel?!" Gabriel yelled back. "You don't call me that! You call me Gabe! Last of all, this isn't what Beta told me! This isn't how Lúcio is supposed to be when he's silent!"

"It's been a long time since the previous incident!"

"Do you really think that Beta, your older brother, would remember incorrectly you going silent?! Do you really think that he would forget how you acted?!" Gabriel snarled. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Lúcio! Who else?!"

"Bullshit! You're not Lúcio! Where the hell is he?!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Lúcio tried to hold Gabriel's hand, Gabriel raising his fist.

"YOU'RE NOT LÚCIO!" He screamed, punching him square in the cheek, a hard left hook. Lúcio's back slammed against the pillar, a fragment chipping off. He froze as the thud echoed through the room, Gabriel feeling dread pool in his stomach as he didn't move. Did he...

"... I'm surprised, Gabriel." He almost flinched at the guttural voice, Lúcio's shoulders shaking a little as a sinister chuckle reached his ears. "I'm surprised you would hit me, and that you know Lúcio that well." The world around him glitched and shifted, extra corridors and stairwells disappearing into smoke as one set outline finally was put into place. Gabriel backed away as black tendrils emerged from Lúcio, smoke covering his body. A white mask formed, the rest of the body forming and taking shape. They got up, rolling their shoulders.

"Reaper."

" ** _It's nice to see you again._** " Reaper put their jaw back in place, cracking their neck. " ** _It was damn tiring being nice._** "

"Where the hell is Lúcio." Gabriel snarled, Reaper gesturing around them.

" ** _Why don't you go look for him?_** " Reaper said, moving aside to let him walk past. Gabriel hesitated, taking cautious steps as he began to walk through the hallways, one eye always on Reaper. He felt the hairs on his neck stand whenever Reaper would just trail a little too closely, looking over his shoulder with a glare.

"Do you mind some personal space?"

" ** _I thought you wouldn't mind. We shared a body before, and now personal space matters?_** "

"Correction: you resided in my body like a person that doesn't do shit and pay rent." Gabriel shot back, Reaper huffing and taking a few steps back. He could still feel the smoke wisps occasionally, but decided to keep it as it is. Looking around, he tried to make sense of the place.

This was definitely the Viskhar building. The blue-white color palette, geometrical shapes, and perfectly symmetrical wall designs. He recalled back to his time in Beta's memory, trying to see the path that he took to get to Lúcio.

The cell was near the bottom of the building, the last level before the basement. He could remember how he sprinted down the breaking stairs, grinding down the rails in a panic. He went down the stairwells, Reaper following close behind. Take a left turn before the dormitories, the second staircase on the right. Go down two floors. Pushing open the door, he gasped and dashed forward.

"LÚCIO!" Rushing over, the screen was broken, Gabriel going in and kneeling down next to Lúcio's body, turning his head to face him. Lúcio's eyes were closed, chest rising up and down slowly. "Hey, you here with me?" Shaking him, he got no response. Lúcio continued to sleep, his skin ice cold as his soul lied dormant, silently curled up in his chest.

" ** _It was a pain trying to put him to sleep. Even now, he's still refusing to give up._** " Reaper scoffed, Gabriel hearing them walking around behind him. " ** _I warned him several times, idiotic frog. Too heroic for his own good._** "

"Lúcio... why?" No answer given. Gabriel sighed, turning his head to face Reaper who leaned against a wall. "Why haven't you finished me off? I figured you would want nothing standing between you and gaining a new host."

" ** _Oh, I'm keeping you around to give you an offer. It'll be beneficial for both of us, don't worry._** " Reaper stretched, the sound of bone crackling echoing in the void. Gabriel tightened his hold on Lúcio, grasping his hand. " ** _I'm honestly quite upset that I switched so forcibly. He's a pain to try to... match with, too noisy and chaotic. Not to mention his goody-two-shoes nature, I can't stand it._** " Walking over, Gabriel stood up as Reaper came close, putting himself between them and Lúcio. " ** _But you... we had a really nice connection, Gabriel._** " He pushed the shadow claw away from his cheek, keeping his eyes steady on Reaper's mask.

"The hell does that mean."

" ** _You're calm and know when to stay quiet. You use logic over emotion. You know when one has to do unethical things to reach their goal._** " Each step sent up a billow of black smoke, the room becoming freezing. " ** _We satisfied each other's desires; you can get revenge, and I can eat lots of souls. Ain't that a nice relationship, wouldn't you say?_** "

"Except I don't do that anymore." Gabriel growled, moving to prevent Reaper from going any further. "I'm not the Gabriel you first linked with."

" ** _Oh, I know. It's quite disappointing, it really is._** " The heavy steps stopped, the smoke swirling along the ground. " ** _You used to be feared, a force to be reckoned with. Your name was said on TV, said in hushed, whimpering whispers or with a final plead. You were the star of the show, the main actor._** " Reaper melted into smoke, Gabriel feeling their talons trailing along his shoulder. " ** _What happened?_** " They whispered, the voice coming from inside his ear and all around him.

"I was the villain, not the main actor. And it was your name they said, not mine."

" ** _I thought you always liked the villain more than the protagonist. You were the commander of Blackwatch, the Overwatch that wasn't talked about, the Overwatch that was looked down on._** " The talons trailed along the back of his neck, Gabriel refusing to move. He tried to calm his quickening heartbeat, try to keep the adrenaline on the down-low. " ** _The media still blame you, after all these years. After the explosion, you sought for revenge, and I made it possible for you to do that._** " Reaper rested their hands on his shoulders, icy breaths ghosting along his ear. " ** _You said you would do anything to live again, to complete your task. I gave you that chance._** "

"I would come to regret that chance."

" ** _Oh, sweet Gabriel..._** " Forming in front of Gabriel once more, they lifted his hand and ran their talons across his fingers. " ** _Then you wouldn't have met your dear best friends, Sombra and Widowmaker, would you? If you can even call them that._** " Reaper spat, Gabriel yanking his hand away.

"They're my friends, and so is Lúcio!"

" ** _Are they really?_** " Reaper asked. " ** _Sombra's a hacker, she makes friendships to benefit herself so she can come out on top. She blackmails and has information that can ruin a person's life instantly. Who's to say that she doesn't have information on you too? How can you trust somebody like that, much less call them a friend?_** " Gabriel opened his mouth to retort, Reaper holding their hand up. " ** _Widowmaker. She killed her husband. She's a ruthless sniper._** "

"She was brainwa-"

" ** _She still can't feel any emotions. Her heart still beats slow. She will take lives to survive herself. Does she even see you as a friend, if she can't feel anything? What part of you says that she won't leave you to die when the situation arises?_** "

"That's not-"

" ** _And Lúcio. He's just your personal medic because of an assignment given to him by Mercy. He's there because he needs to complete it._** " Reaper hissed, the smoke beginning to thrash around their feet. " ** _Just another task. Tell me, Gabriel, what is preventing him from leaving you once that's done?_** "

"He promised-"

" ** _Promises are worth nothing. I thought you would have learned that lesson by now. So many contracts and agreements, broken in the span of a week._** " Gabriel tried to retort, but he couldn't deny the fact he has broken many signed contracts and agreements sealed with a handshake. " ** _People lie. One of your missions nearly got compromised because a civilian lied to you. People will do anything to save their own hides._** " They rested their talons on Gabriel's cheek, ice-cold metal against warm flesh. " ** _Now, tell me... who actually kept you alive here? Who gave you another chance at life? Who let you seek what you desired for the most?_** "

"..." Reaper gave a satisfied hum as Gabriel leaned slightly into the talons, the smoke settling and curling around both of their feet.

" ** _We had something nice, didn't we? I'm always there for you. I want the best for you. I want to resume what we had before._** " Turning Gabriel around to face Lúcio, Reaper ran their talons down his arm. " ** _And to get there, we can't have anybody blocking that path._** "

"... Anybody?"

" ** _He's making you soft, Gabriel. He's holding you back. In this world, you can't be soft._** " The handle of a shotgun pressed against his hand. " ** _Don't worry, they'll just think it's me. We can continue doing what we had before. Just you and me._** " Lúcio was still asleep, no indication that he could even hear them. Everybody on base was still asleep. They wouldn't know it was him if he wiped the security footage. It'll take about two days for them to notice he was gone, longer if he leaves an excuse of going scouting.

"... What we had before?" Gabriel's fingers tightened around the handle, staring down at Lúcio.

" ** _Of course._** " He raised the shotgun, gazing at it. It was the one he used most often, made of smoke and shadows. It dealt damage that went straight for the soul instead of physical, incredibly dangerous and lethal when done in short range and in a group. He used it in so many battles, Reaper taking souls as he cleared the battlefield. " ** _Lúcio isn't special._** "

"But I promised-"

" ** _Promises always get broken. You think some flimsy words dictate your actions?_** " Reaper snarled. " ** _Don't act high and mighty._** " What made Lúcio special? Gabriel rested the end of the shotgun against Lúcio's head, barrel pressed right against his forehead. A satisfied hum, Reaper patting him on the back. " ** _Emotions only hold you back, Gabriel. Don't let things get in the way._** " He stared down at his sleeping face, finger tightening on the trigger.   
\-----------------------  
"Mmm..." Angela groaned, wearily opening her eyes and raising her head from the desk. She rubbed her eyes, yawning and looking around. "I should really, really stop sleeping at my desk..." Making sure that no drool made it onto papers and cleaning up a little, she checked the monitor on Lúcio's vital signals, seeing no major discrepancies. Another groan and stretch, she got up from her chair. "I should start setting an alarm..." Making her way to where Lúcio was, she swiped her barcode across the sensor and reached to open the door. She blinked when the door didn't open up, swiping it again. "Huh?" Looking at the sensor, she glanced down at the EMP stick, looking up through the window.

_Ping!_

"The fuck...? It's like three in the morning..." Sombra grumbled, rolling over in her bed. She sleepily opened up the message, sitting up straight and rubbing her eyes to read it properly. "What? What is-" She tore the blanket off and scrambled out of bed, tripping over a few discarded soda cans as she dove to the drawers. Yanking them open, she shoved the items inside to the side, raking her fingers through wires, tools, and screws. "The remote is gone...!" Tearing open her desk drawers and her toolbox, she cursed and grabbed her jacket, tugging on a pair of slippers as she ran out the door. She nearly crushed a floor cleaning robot on the way, braking at the medical bay and pushing the door open.

"Sombra, it's-" She shoved Angela aside and went to the scanner, swearing again.

"Where's Gabriel?!"

"He's inside!" Trying to hack the sensor, Sombra slammed her fist against the wall.

"I knew I should've changed how this shit worked! Goddamn it!" She looked back up at Angela. "Either we break the window or bash the door down!"

"Why can't you hack it? Isn't it your invention?"

"It's made to short-circuit key panels to open it up, double to keep it shut! It's made to resist overriding so it'll be less risk on missions, but this ain't a mission!" Sombra got up and pulled up the hero list, mumbling to herself. "Who the hell can bash this door down that will get up at this hour?!" As she tried to contact a few heroes, Angela grabbed her visor and activated it, watching Gabriel's soul.

"Oh no, oh no no... This is exactly what I was trying to prevent...!"  
\---------------------  
" _Nobody is going to know._ " His finger was twitching, the silence almost suffocating. Gabriel glanced at Reaper out of the corner of his eye.

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah..._

"Do emotions really hold me back?" Gabriel quietly asked.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..._

" ** _Didn't you experience it first-hand? Emotional connections lead to nothing but pain in the end. I want what's best for you, you know that._** " Gabriel closed his eyes, the smoke settling with satisfaction.

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun._

"... No, you don't." Gabriel snarled, whirling around and firing. A surge of pride went through his veins as Reaper staggered back and clutched their side, black drops of blood seeping out between their fingers.

" ** _You-!_** " Gabriel stepped in front of Lúcio, gripping the shotgun tightly in his hands.

 _Get out your guns, battles begun._  
_Are you a saint or a sinner?_

" _ **You're a fucking fool. Pathetic.**_ " Reaper growled, letting his body reform the wound as he took his own shotguns out, double. " ** _You're a fool like Lúcio._** "

 _If loves a fight, than I shall die,_  
_With my heart on a trigger!_

" ** _Last. Chance._** " Turning to Lúcio, Gabriel took his jacket off and draped it across him. Resting his forehead against his, he patted his shoulder, standing up and facing Reaper.

"Consider it rejected." Gabriel raised the shotgun, firing it again. 

" ** _Say your fucking prayers, Gabriel!"_**

 _They say before you start a war,_  
_You better know what you're fighting for!_

"Reyes' soul, it's-!" Sombra looked up at Angela, Angela's hands shaking. "He's fighting with Reaper in Lúcio!"

"WHAT?!" Taking the visor from Angela, Sombra put it on her ear and activated it, the piece going over her eye. Gabriel's soul was clashing with a clawed hand extending from Lúcio's. "He can't fight Reaper! What is he doing?!"

"Can you link with him? We need to provide help!"

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore!_  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be!_

" ** _You picked the wrong side. Here I thought you were smarter than this!_** " Gabriel avoided the first two shots, managing to close some distance between him and Reaper to fire his own.

"I pick my own side, haven't you noticed?" He said, grinning as a snarl echoed through the room. "I fight for what I want to fight for, and tonight I'm fighting for Lúcio!"

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting til' the wars won!_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back!_

" ** _I keep your ass alive for all these years, and this is the thanks I get?!_** " Reaper yelled, Gabriel diving to the side to avoid a gunshot. " ** _I fucking let you live, Gabriel!_** "

"What you gave me wasn't living! You gave me a life that was worse than death!" Gabriel shot back. "Lúcio let me live! He showed me how the hell to actually live!" He sprinted forward to close the distance between them, jabbing his shotgun into Reaper's side. Before he could fire, Reaper bashed it away and hit the butt of the shotgun into him, Gabriel staggering back. He swerved to the right, regaining his balance. "He kept me alive as well! Don't fucking think you're the only one here!"

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe!_    
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight!_

Sombra tried to establish a link, feeling her soul trying to connect. She blinked as nothing registered, trying again. No link.

"I link with Gabe all the time, why now...?" Trying to force her way in, Sombra gasped as a violent force knocked the link back, clutching her chest. "Gabe, the hell-!" Grabbing her phone, she pulled up Amélie's messages, opening up audio message. "Amé, we need you here!"

"Orisa, please report to the medical bay!" Angela ordered, turning back to Sombra. "What does it look like so far?"

"Just back and forth, I don't know!"

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin._  
_Don't mean I'm not a believer!_  
_And major Tom, will sing along,_  
_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer!_

" ** _Ungrateful._** " Reaper snarled, Gabriel grabbing his shotgun again and managing to make them sidestep with another shot, separating some distance. It was deadly to get jumped into close combat initiated by the enemy, he needed to have the upper hand. " ** _Never thought this is how we break up._** "

"Break up? We were never together in the first place!" Looking around, the room didn't contain much to use to his advantage. Gabriel jumped as claws came crashing down, piercing the metal floor with ease. He shot the hand so it would recoil, mind running at a thousand miles per hour. None contained doubt.

" ** _Because some other person pitied you, you betray me?_** "

 _They say before you start a war,_  
_You better know what you're fighting for!_

"Why the hell did you call me at this hour?" Amélie grumbled, walking into the medical bay. She blinked at Sombra not answering and Angela anxiously pacing back and forth, walking over to the window. "What is-"

"Please tell me you can link with him! He can't fight Reaper! Reaper knows everything about him!" Amélie closed her eyes, Sombra holding her breath.  _She opened her eyes, face to face with Gabriel's soul. A black fog was surrounding it, Amélie seeing their link end abruptly where the fog started. She tried to walk in, getting pushed back whenever she took a step near. A forcefield, preventing them from assisting Gabriel._

"Lúcio and Gabriel are at Reaper's mercy. There's little we can do but watch." Amélie confirmed.

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore!_  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be!_

"You have to be joking!" Sombra yelled, Amélie shaking her head. "We have to do something! You know how dangerous Reaper is to Gabe!"

"This is a fight that Gabriel has to do on his own. Our links won't make it through."

"But... But... FUCK!" Sombra collapsed against the table, Amélie watching Gabriel's hands and fingers twitch. Her own hands were shaking, foot tapping anxiously. Orisa came into the bay, Amélie moving aside.

"What are my orders?"

"Break the door down."

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_Fighting til' the wars won!_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back!_

"But that is against-"

"Orisa, Gabriel is in there, and he's in serious danger!" Angela pointed at the door. "I ask of you, please, try your best to break it down!" Orisa glanced between her and the door, taking a few steps back.

"Please move aside, you two. I do not wish to accidentally hurt you." Sombra and Amélie moved more to the side, Sombra still watching into the window. Orisa activated her fortify, ramming straight for the door. Slamming into it, it didn't do anything but shake furniture in the room.

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe!_  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?!_  
_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight!_

He barely managed to avoid the claws, swerving left and right as they pierced the floor. Reaper snarled in frustration, tapping their talons on the shotgun.

" ** _Give. Up. You can't win this battle._** "

"I ain't going to give up until I beat you into the ground!"

" ** _You want to live so badly?_** ** _Then I'll_** ** _just_** ** _take away what you're fighting for!_** " Reaper aimed at Lúcio, Gabriel widening his eyes and diving in front as they fired.

"NO!" Pain exploded along his shoulder, Gabriel covering Lúcio's body with his. He gritted his teeth as Reaper fired again and again, clutching Lúcio tightly. The pain didn't even compare to Beta's punches, or the guilt he felt when he rode on that plane. He can't let Lúcio go. He can't.

 _Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_  
_Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_  
_Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

" ** _If you want to die with your little medic, I'll be more than happy to get rid of both of you!_** " Gabriel refused to get out of the way, blood splattering across the ground as he continued to take every shot. His shotgun lied to the side as Reaper threw theirs away, taking out another pair. Walking up, they shot at point blank range against his back, Gabriel gasping as blood spurted out of his mouth.

He can't let Reaper win. He can't let Lúcio die tonight. He can't...

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, yeah..._

" ** _I'm disappointed in you, Gabriel._** " Reaper seethed. " ** _You used to be lethal, deadly, feared. Now you're just as weak as everybody else._** " Another shot, Gabriel collapsing over Lúcio as blood seeped out of his wounds, dripping sounds echoing in the cell. His soul was down, no energy left to fight. " ** _Pathetic._** " Reaper spat, tossing his shotguns to the side.

_Oh, oh woah woah oh woah_

"Gabriel, no-!" Sombra pressed her face against the window, screaming and slamming her fist against it. "GABRIEL! YOU'RE BETTER THAN REAPER! C'MON!"

"Please, one more time, Orisa!" The robot charged up and slammed into the door, only making a dent. Angela tried to calm the panic rising in her chest, Orisa trying again and again.

"I'm sorry, I cannot bash the door down."

"Please, just one more time!" Angela pleaded, Orisa turning back to it. Charging up, she sprinted head-on in, the impact shaking the medical bay a little; the door didn't go down, only gaining a bigger dent. She tried again and again, only the walls shaking.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun..._

" ** _Such a boring end to your story. I expected something more._** " Turning away, Reaper sighed and ran their hand down their mask, watching the fog thicken and the smoke curl tighter around each other, waiting to claim both of their souls. " ** _No matter. You'll die, Lúcio will die, and I'll take your soul to use for my own. How funny, you could never succeed in your goals._** " They laughed a little, taking out one more shotgun; they ran their talons across it, letting metal clink against metal. " ** _It was quite fun, while it lasted. Really, it was._** " They tilted their head back when they heard a quiet groan, looking over their shoulder. Another faint sound, Reaper turning to face Gabriel. " ** _What was that?_** "

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_Fighting til' the wars won_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back..._

"I wonder..." Gabriel's hand reached over and grabbed his shotgun, his soul straining itself to push forward and get up. "How much is a promise really worth?" Panting heavily, he slowly stood up, blood dripping down his fingers. Gasping for air, he turned around to face Reaper, tightening his hand on the shotgun. "Tell me, Reaper... if emotions make one weak... how the hell haven't you beaten Lúcio?"

" ** _What? It's because..._** " Reaper blinked, Gabriel raising his head.

"He's an emotion over logic person. So why the hell is he still alive in your realm?" Gabriel charged forward. "ANSWER IT!"

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_Fighting til' the wars won!_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back!_

" ** _DIE!_** " Reaper aimed the shadow claws at Gabriel, backing away when Gabriel didn't stop his charge as they sliced through his shoulder and legs. " ** _What are you-!_** " Raising their shotgun, Gabriel slammed into him as it fired, blood spurting out of Gabriel's arm; it didn't mellow out his onslaught at all, tackling Reaper to the ground. Their shotguns were knocked out of their hands and they hit the ground with a hard thud, adrenaline running through Gabriel harder than ever.

"This is fucking payback for all the pain you caused me!" Gabriel yelled, tearing off Reaper's mask and flinging it across the room. It clattered to the floor, Reaper's soul exposed underneath.

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe!_  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?!_  
_And I, want to live, not just survive!_

Pressing his foot down on Reaper's chest, Gabriel jammed his shotgun at Reaper's head, the claws screeching and lunging for him.

" ** _GABRIEL, WAIT-!_** ' Reaper tried to raise a hand to stop him, but Gabriel stared down with eyes ablaze.

_And I'm gonna hide, HIDE, HIDE MY WINGS TONIGHT!_

"DIE!" Gabriel screamed and pulled the trigger, the soul exploding into a thousand pieces as Reaper shrieked their death rattle, the claws disappearing into smoke before they impaled Gabriel. A black hand formed from the remains, Gabriel crushing it under his foot before it could move; one last scream, fading into the void as the fog slowly began to disappate. Reaper melted away into smoke, Gabriel watching until the last remains faded away.

 _They say before you start a war,_  
_You better know what you're fighting for..._

Gabriel dropped the shotgun as he panted heavily, dropping to his knees as the adrenaline wore off. Clutching his side, he turned around to where Lúcio still lied, asleep. Still alive, still safe. Collapsing to the floor, he slowly breathed in and out, eyes beginning to close in exhaustion. As he felt sleep begin to take over, he could just faintly hear the first notes of Rejuvenência begin to play.

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore..._  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be..._

"GABRIEL!"

"GO GRAB THE FIRST AID KIT, NOW!"  
\------------------  
Something was tickling at his nose. 

Gabriel wearily opened his eyes, sneezing and groaning. Sitting up, he saw that he was on the forest floor, leaves stuck on his hair and clothes. Brushing them off, he looked around, taking one more leaf out of his beanie; the forest was regaining color, the wind a pleasant breeze once more. The trees were filling with color again, the sky a soft orange and pink.   
  
His dream world, with the stranger.   
  
Looking down, he saw them lying on the ground asleep. Moving over, he picked them up, brushing some of the leaves out of their hair. It seemed like a dream, yet instead of trying to think of the name, it stuck out clear as day.   
  
Lúcio. He was right... he was right.   
  
Propping him up against a tree, he got all the leaves and little pieces off Lúcio. He gently shook him, biting his lip.  
  
Did he do something wrong? He freed both of them from Reaper, but his first goal, wake Lúcio up, hasn't been completed yet. When he looked at Lúcio's soul, it was still drifting aimlessly, silent. Gabriel looked down at his hands, taking Lúcio's into his gingerly; even if he did save their soul's, why did he feel so empty? Guilt still lingered, Gabriel sighing and resting his forehead against Lúcio's.  
  
The night they spent on the cliff together came rushing back, his doubtful thoughts.   
  
This was over. One doesn't stay with people that killed them. If Lúcio learned that Beta punched him, he doubted that he would stay as well. He has repaid the debt of giving him life, and now they can go their separate ways.   
  
 _Be sincere._ _  
_  
One last song, to say goodbye. Lúcio will find somebody better. It'll be fine, he will be fine. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel sat back on his knees, watching the autumn leaves float along the air.  
  
" _No me digas que acabamos de comprender, que lo nuestro llegó a su final..._ " He quietly sang, running his finger along Lúcio's cheek. " _Que sin mí tú puedes continuar..._ " How peaceful he looked… when seconds ago they were both on the verge of death. His finger trailed down his jaw, running his thumb across the bottom lip. " _Te veo venir soledad..._ "

_Lúcio wearily opened his eyes, staring up into the abyss. His limbs felt like lead, every part of him exhausted even though he has slept over and over. Each breath he took was slow and shaky. It was as if he was running a marathon, but the finish line was nowhere in sight. Instead of taking a break, he just kept on running, his music cut off a long time ago. His heartbeat was the only thing he could listen to here, the only company he had even if it made his skin crawl. Before, he did hear the sounds of yelling and gunshots, but he felt far too tired to follow, only able to lie there and wonder what the hell was going on._

_Managing to sit up, he rubbed his arms and tried to listen for anything, He didn't expect to hear anything, it has been like that for the past how many times he's tried this. He wasn't sure how long it has been, he lost track of the seconds in his head. Looking up to the void again, he shivered and strained his legs to get up; he knew he could either stay here, or blindly wander around the void and hope on luck that he makes it out of this hell._ _  
_ _  
_" _Y no me digas que no merezco lo que recibí… y que yo nunca te comprendí._ " They lived in two different worlds, vastly different from each other. A sociable, positive, famous life filled with hope, endless possibilities, and excitement. An isolated, pessimistic life that was cut short and brought back to a state that barely passed the definition of living. “ _Pero cuánto esperabas de mi?_ ” Opposites attracted, but too many differences won’t work out. “ _Te veo venir soledad…_ ”

_Lúcio pushed himself up, trying to ignore the need to just collapse and sleep for who knows how long. It was incredibly jarring to walk as he had his prostheses on, but he couldn’t feel anything from the kneecap down. It was as if they were just a shell around a phantom limb, disorienting and confusing. He felt like he was walking in the air._

_He blinked when he heard the faintest sound of somebody singing, heading in that direction._

“ _Que las noches no tienen final que la vida sin ti no me vale de nada!_ ” His chest was beginning to ache, a heavy lump beginning to form in his throat. Gabriel held Lúcio’s hands, squeezing them a little. “ _Otro golpe para el corazón que dejaste tirado aquí en este rincón!_ ” He couldn’t blame Lúcio. He should’ve expected this from the start, yet it hurt all the same. “ _Te veo venir soledad…_ ”

_His hands were warm. Moments ago, he was freezing, shivering. Why did he feel warm? Putting his hands up to his cheeks, Lúcio exhaled, feeling a sense of comfort spread through his body. It felt… wonderful. Everything seemed to feet okay for a bit. It was one of the first sensations he felt in a long time that was positive. He continued to walk, trying to make out the words of the singer as the voice seemed to get closer._

“ _Y no me digas que… que algún día tal vez volverás, por ahora no hay nada que hablar._ ” Too many things to say, no way to say them. His voice would get stuck in his throat, tongue tying itself up when he tries to explain. So he doesn't say anything when it happens. “ _Muchas cosas, sí, para olvidar…_ ” He can explain a battle strategy to perfection, every detail crystal clear and every scenario thought out with backup plans a mile long. But he cannot explain his emotions, for they hardly followed facts and logic. It was better to forget. “ _Te veo venir soledad._ ”

_Lúcio sped up his walk, trying to get used to the sensation. He listened to the lyrics, managing to understand bits and pieces. It sounded like Spanish; who was singing? Their voice was faint and slightly murky, as if he was underwater listening to somebody above. His footsteps quickened as his curiosity grew._

" _Yo no te olvidaré y no me importa. si lo creas o no._ " Gabriel knows he should let it go, forget the past. But some things, they stuck no matter how hard you try to get rid of them; this was going to be one, he could already tell. It didn't feel right if he tried to forget this. " _Te necesito más de lo normal…!_ " He cursed at himself for realizing so late. " _Lo siento, si no lo supe expresar!_   _Si no supe como demostrar pero es la pura verdad!_ " Why couldn’t he say this before? Why couldn’t he say this to Lúcio directly, when he still had a chance? Gabriel took a shaky breath, wiping the first few tears that began to streak down his cheeks, even though he already knew it was a futile attempt.

He should've said it sooner. Now it was too late.

_The truth…? Lúcio's steps began to quicken into a jog, his footsteps echoing in the dark void as he tried to call out to them, hand extended._

_"What is it? Why do you sound like you're crying?" He prayed that the voice will continue singing, sing long enough for him to get out of here and hug them. He wanted to comfort them. He wanted to see them, see why they were crying. "Please, don't be sad! I can hear you, you're expressing it fine! I believe you!_ "

" _Que las noches no tienen final, que la vida sin ti no me vale de nada!_ ”It was getting harder and harder to sing, but Gabriel continued on, even though his throat hurt and his breaths were heavy. He couldn't stop, he had to pour his feelings out, among the tears and hiccups.  _“Otro golpe para el corazón que dejaste tirado aquí en este rincón!_ " He never poured his emotions out so much to one person. But when he looked upon Lúcio, he felt guilty if he hid secrets. " _Por un amor que se niega a morir, por lo que tú más quieras no lo dejes asi!_ " It was a selfish request. He knew as it so, yet he had to ask.

Was it false hope? Just a little wish that it would come true?

" _Que lo nuestro no puede acabar, que es más fuerte de lo que podemos pensar…!_ " He hiccupped, words choked and becoming increasingly difficult to speak. Why did it have to hurt so much? He didn't want this, he didn't want to let Lúcio go. But it was for the better, he kept on reminding himself. " _Por eso... te veo venir soledad…_ " Gabriel whispered, tears dropping onto the leaves below.

_Were they crying because of him? Lúcio broke out into a run, speeding up into a sprint as he listened more. Their voice became more and more clear, more and more choked up. He panicked as he heard their voice quiet down, running even faster as his arms and legs quickly began to grow tired._

_"Let me see you! This can't split us apart!" Their request was true, he wouldn't want to leave a relationship that was as strong as what they sang. "Stay a little bit longer!" He had to get out of here, he had to tell them he wanted to stay!_ _  
_

Gabriel took a deep breath, resting his forehead on Lúcio’s. “ _Y yo te esperaré toma el tiempo que quieras da igual…_ " He wondered if he would move on. Would the guilt ever subside? All he knew that he would wait, even if it was hopeless. " _Si quieres busca en otro lugar, y si lo encuentras te puedes quedar…_ ” It was better for Lúcio. The DJ deserved better. If you love somebody, don't you let them go to make them happy? Gabriel moved back, plucking a leaf out of Lúcio’s ponytail. Lúcio deserved a life of happiness and love, and he was fine with not being able to be part of that life.

_“No! I don’t want to look in another place! Don’t go! Please!” Lúcio pleaded. His legs were beginning to burn, his heart pounding, but he refused to stop. He had to see them, he had to see them…!_

_He yelped as he tripped over, hitting the ground. Gasping for oxygen, he stretched his arm out, vision blurring as exhaustion took over, his legs unable to push themselves back up. He has to see them! He has to…!_

“ _Te veo venir soledad…_ ” Slowly standing up, he let go of Lúcio’s hand, letting it fall into his lap. He adjusted his jacket on Lúcio, making sure it was on snugly. “ _Te veo venir soledad…_ ” Pressing a kiss against his forehead, Gabriel backed away and turned, his heart weighing down more and more. The lump in his throat grew, Gabriel swallowing and looking back one more time. “ _Te veo venir… soledad…_ ” Lúcio remained asleep, peaceful as can be. He turned away and hastily wiped his tears, walking away.

_“Don’t go!” The voice faded away, Lúcio feeling the warmth slowly leave with their voice. “Please, come back!” He pleaded, his arms shaking as he tried to lift himself up. He collapsed back down, panting as his eyes began to close. He tried his damn hardest to keep them open, crawling and pulling himself forward. “Please…” His fingers reached out one last time, fatigue taking over as his eyes closed, hand landing back on the ground. “Come back…”_

Gabriel opened his eyes slowly, looking up to a yellow ceiling, the entire room dark. A few glances around, he saw that he was in the medical bay, in Lúcio’s room with the green walls and Rejuvenência playing in the speakers above quietly. He looked to his right, seeing Sombra sleeping next to him, hair disheveled and her purple eyeliner smeared as she kept her hand on his. To his left in another bed was Amélie, still wearing her night robe and slippers.

Slipping out of bed as quietly and carefully as he could, he used the smoke to cover the sounds of his footsteps as he crept over to the table, writing a small note for Sombra and Amélie. He set it down on his pillow, adjusting Sombra so she wasn’t half-hanging off the bed and pulled the blanket up to her neck, tucking her in. He took Amélie’s slippers and set the down next to the bed, pulling the blanket over her as well.

It was almost morning, Gabriel seeing the clock on the wall reading 5:41. Lena was bound to wake up in about twenty minutes for her morning stretches and jog around base, followed by Zenyatta and Genji for meditation. Shuffling to the mission control room, he opened up the available assignments, signing his name underneath the most soon mission.  
_\---------------------------  
_ Was something on his nose?

Lúcio groaned and shook his head, sneezing and opening his eyes. He blinked a few times at the sudden light with a wince, slowly blinking and peering up at the autumn trees and pastel orange-red sky. Why was he here instead of the void? Did he get out? Did he escape? Standing up, he used the tree as support, a breeze blowing through. He took a double-take when he felt warm instead of cold, looking down and raising his arm.

Gabriel’s hoodie. Why was he wearing it?

“Gabriel?” Looking around for him, the leaves crunched underneath his feet as he began to walk around the clearing, his legs still feeling disoriented and disconnected. However, he felt a lot better and less fatigued, putting the hoodie up. “Gabriel? Are you here?” He called, only receiving the rustling of the leaves as an answer. “Where are you?”

“ _Lúcio? Hello?_ ” He stopped, raising his head up to the sky. Did somebody call his name?

“ _Lúcio, c’mon! Wake up!_ ” Wake up? Was he dreaming? Walking faster, he tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. It sounded familiar, feminine.

“ _Please, man! Don’t do this to me!_ ” The world was disappearing, fading away. Lúcio clutched Gabriel’s hoodie, pressing his nose into it and taking a deep breath and closing his eyes to enjoy the last bits of comfort it gave. "LÚCIO!" Something was shaking his shoulders, Lúcio groaning and raising his arm to shove whoever was doing it off. He opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light and squinting a little. “Oh thank god!” He tried to get his fuzzy thoughts together, managing to piece that he was on a bed, and somebody was sitting next to him. “BRO!” The voice happily yelled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He looked over and rubbed his eyes, his vision clearing.

“Hana…?” He mumbled.

“Who else?!” She cried, holding herself back on crushing Lúcio in a giant hug. He saw that she had heavy bags under her puffy, red eyes, Hana still throwing her arms around him with a very held-back light hug. Her hair was half contained in a messy ponytail, her tournament jacket hanging off her elbows. “You scared me half to death, you fuck!” She punched the bed instead of his arm, Lúcio shrugging and wincing as he felt some pain in his shoulder. “You were out for four days!” He blinked, looking back up at her.

“What?”

“You were out for four days!” Hana said. “In addition to two weeks!” Lúcio would’ve sat straight up if it weren’t for the wave of nausea that hit him and the pain in his chest, groaning and lying back down.

“Two weeks…? The hell happened?” He looked around, realizing that he was hooked up to an IV drip. “Shit… Hana, what happened to me?”

“I just got here from the stadium three hours ago, but with what Sombra told me…” Hana stopped as Angela came into the room, moving away from Lúcio and sitting on the edge of the bed instead. Angela picked up a holopad sitting on the table in the room, Lúcio glancing at the ventilator next to his table.

“Jesus… I needed this?”

“You only completely got off of it two days ago.” Angela said, Hana getting up and leaving the room. Lúcio stared up at the ceiling, trying to process all the information in his head. How was he out for two weeks, and what did Hana mean about the four days? “You must be tired.”

“I don’t think I can sleep, I need answers first.” Hana came back with a bottle of water and a little cup, Lúcio just realizing how dry his mouth was. “Thanks, Hana…” Taking a few sips, he sighed and shifted in the bed to get a bit more comfortable. His limbs felt stiff and slightly constrained, Lúcio lifting the blanket and looking at his chest. Bandages were wrapped around, Lúcio guessing already that he had countless stitches with how his shoulder, arm, and a section of his thigh being also wrapped. “Why do I need all these?”

“You were repeatedly shot.” Angela explained. “You needed a blood transfusion and extensive surgery to get rid of said bullets inside of you." She swiped through the files on the holopad. "We had to use the defibrillator twice to get your heart beating again." Lúcio looked down at his hands, remembering how tired and exhausted he was in the dream world, everything feeling weighed down. Was it because he was trying to move an unresponsive body? "I was ready to resurrect you even with Reaper present; I'm incredibly relieved that it didn't come down that." She looked back to Lúcio, patting his hand. "It's a lot to take in, we can talk more tomorrow, when you're a bit more rested." His mind was running and braking, thoughts a jumbled mess. What happened? Why was he out for two weeks, what were the four days, and why did he need life support? Even if he was gunned down, how did he survive?

He kept quiet as Angela did a quick examination, checking on his heartbeat and blood pressure. She redressed his bandages and reminded to not tear at the stitches, logging the results in.

"Your prosthesis sensors were broken and because the procedure is going to be painful, I suggest that you wait till you're absolutely healed to get them attached again."

"Understandably."

"Torbjörn already has installed a few ramps around base and you can always ask for help." Angela did one more overview, suggesting that he get some more rest, or at least try to. Hana offered to keep him company, Angela closing the door behind her.

"Yo bro, to keep your mind off this, I made you a highlight reel of my best plays during the tournament." Lúcio adjusted his position to get comfortable as Hana got her phone, watching along. It only helped a little bit to distract him from his predicament, but one thought nagged at the back of his head, one he wasn't sure when to ask.

Where was Gabriel?  
\---------------  
"So I… died?" Sombra nodded.

"Yeah. You didn't have a pulse and wasn't breathing."

"But how did I survive?" Sombra and Amélie glanced at each other, Angela swiping a few files on her holopad.

"It's actually quite ironic… you should've permanently died back there, if it weren't for Reaper's soul combining with yours. Like Gabriel, you existed in a state of life and death. Reaper actually saved you from a final death back there, but was bound to kill you as your soul resisted his." Lúcio stared down at his arms, running his fingers along his palm to see if the skin flaked.

"I was joined with Reaper? But my skin..."

"Gabby killed Reaper." His head snapped back up, Sombra fidgeting with her hacking modules and hair. "Four days ago, he put his life on the line and linked with you to fight Reaper." She mumbled, Lúcio widening his eyes.

The yelling, the gunshots… It couldn't be-!

"Is he okay?!"

"Yeah, he's fine. He killed Reaper too, so that's one less enemy we have to deal with." Lúcio bit his lip, his hands clutching the blanket tightly.

"C… Can I see him?"

"He's on a mission right now." Amélie informed. "I'll send a message for you." Pulling up her messages, Lúcio watched as she told the commander to go see him once he gets back on base, sending it with a click. She tucked her phone in her pocket once she was done, resuming leaning against the wall.

"I think that's enough for today." The three got up, Angela turning to Lúcio and clapping to get his attention. "Oh! Lúcio, Reinhardt wants to throw a party for your recovery, managing to heal Reyes, and the death of Reaper. He wanted to ask you if you would like it after you're completely healed or in about two weeks, as that's when you can leave the medical bay."

"I'm fine with the two weeks, I don't want to make him wait two months. Tell him I said thank you!" A thumbs-up, Angela, Sombra, and Amélie leaving to let Lúcio have some rest. As the door closed, he sank back into the bed, exhaling and staring up to the ceiling. He turned and pressed the button on the monitor, Athena's icon appearing on the screen.

" **You requested assistance, Agent Lúcio?** "

"Can you tell me when Gabe comes back onto base?"

" **He came back yesterday.** " Lúcio sat up with wide eyes, Athena continuing. " **However, he left on another mission.** " Why didn't he stop by the medical bay?

"When is he going to be back?"

" **If everything goes according to plan, the mission is estimated to be finished in one week. Agent Reyes signed up to do additional scouting right after, so he will be gone for another week. He will be returning around 7PM on Thursday, if there aren't any issues.** " Two weeks… that was about the time Reinhardt would be throwing the party and he can get out of the medical bay. Lúcio thanked Athena and lied back down, listening to Rejuvenência playing around him.

He managed to heal Gabriel, and then Gabriel returned the favor. Gabriel saved his life, and in the same time, completely healed both of them. In a sense… Gabriel saved both of them. How funny, he was the one meant to be their medic… Moving his thoughts to his time unconscious, it strayed to the song he heard before waking up in the forest. The voice…

Lúcio hoped he could see him during the party. He had to see him. He had to tell Gabriel thank you, and what he felt.  
\-------------------  
"To Lúcio Correia dos Santos!" Lúcio blushed and laughed a little as everybody raised their glasses to him, Hana giving him a huge grin. "To Gabriel Reyes!" Looking around the table, Gabriel was absent, a little awkward silence around the table. Everybody drank at the same time, breaking the tension with cheers and congratulations, Lúcio sipping his water under the orders of Angela to not have any alcohol. Genji turned up the music on the speakers spread around; it was one of Lúcio's albums, one of his older releases.

Lúcio didn't know where to start eating, as Reinhardt prepared a giant buffet that spread across the dining table and counters, more than enough to feed everybody on base. He thought only his mother was the only one crazy enough to make so much food whenever they had a party. Reinhardt was incredibly proud, urging everybody to try a little bit of everything and topping their plates to the max. Lúcio pushed the wheels on his wheelchair around, smiling when he saw a few familiar dishes.

"Reinhardt, did you make feijoada?"

"I sure did! I wanted to cook things from your country, so I followed a recipe online!" Lúcio scooped some into a small bowl, taking a bite. "It is delicious, I promise you friend!" Reinhardt boasted, grinning wide. Lúcio didn't have the heart to tell him that his mother's feijoada was better, but then again nothing beat his mother's cooking. But for being made on base with limited ingredients that were a 50/50 on being fresh, it was still pretty spectacular. It gave him a little sense of home.

"Well, you were tellin' the truth! It's great, man!" Reinhardt gave a victorious cheer, Lúcio laughing and getting a few other foods to pile on his plate. He guessed that nobody was going to be on cooking duty for a while, as the leftovers were going to be plenty and satisfy breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next few days. He saw Hana hanging out on the couch, making his way over with a wave. "Hey!"

"Yo!" Hana waved back, smiling and taking a bite out of the pile of food on her plate. "You doing fine?"

"Yeah, just ain't allowed on any missions for about a month." He balanced his plate on his lap. "By the way… you never told me how you came back to base. Wasn't the tournament still going?"

"Well, I received the news in the middle of the winner's ceremony." She gestured to her tournament jacket, custom-made for her. "And then I might have called for a MEKA while inside the stadium." Lúcio nearly dropped his fork, Hana scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah… probably should've waited till the ceremony was over. But I reached my next million in Twitter followers for that stunt!" She grinned, Lúcio shaking his head but laughed afterwards.

"Your first instinct was to call for a MEKA?"

"Bro, I'm in the tank class. My job is to protect you." She said. "So yeah, when I heard you were borderline dead, I had to go and see if I could do anything, you know?"

"Bro… that's hella sweet."

"You pull something like this again though, and I will break your arm in sparring." Hana threatened, Lúcio wheeling a little bit back. "Okay, maybe not break."

"That's how I know you're my best friend. Always looking out for me." Lúcio laughed, Hana grinning and going back to chatting over the tournament. A thought still nagged at Lúcio's head, Hana scrolling through her phone searching for a video. "Hey… do you know where Gabe might be?"

"Gabriel? I'm pretty sure I saw him earlier today returning from a scouting mission..." Hana scratched her head. "Maybe he's outside? He doesn't seem like he would be the type to join this kind of party."

"Maybe… I'll go look for him, still gotta get a toast in." He waved goodbye, Hana waving back. Taking a plate and filling it with some food for Gabriel, he wheeled away from the party and began to make his way down the halls. He checked his bedroom and the shooting range first, poking his head into Amélie and Sombra's room as well. Gabriel wasn't present in any of the places, Lúcio moving to search the courtyard. Balancing the plate on his lap, he moved carefully down the ramps and made sure the wheels didn't run over any of the flowers or the bushes. "Gabe? You around?"

"Lúcio?" He looked up, seeing Amélie sitting on her balcony. She leaned over the railing, book in hand. "Why are you outside?"

"I'm looking for Gabe, do you know where he is?"

"He left about two hours ago." Lúcio bit his lip, tightening his hand on the plate.

"Well… can you tell him to meet me here?" She shook her head.

"Can't. He's in London right now, scouting King's Row." Looking back down at the food, Lúcio sighed and smiled back up at Amélie.

"Well, thank you! You want to join us for the party?"

"Sombra is getting me food. Have a good night, Lúcio."

"You too!" She went back to her book, Lúcio making his way back inside. He went back to the party and set the now cold plate down on the table, taking a deep breath and smiling, greeting Lena cheerfully.

It has been weeks. Why hasn't Gabriel talked to him yet?  
\--------------  
Lúcio stared out the window, adjusting the headphones on his ears. The clock quietly ticked on and on, the crickets chirping outside.

Where was Gabriel? He never came to visit him during his two week period, wasn't there when he got out of the medical bay, and didn't attend the party the heroes had for both of them. It has been another week, and every time he tried to call for Gabriel, Athena would tell him that he left on a mission or he wasn't on base at the current time. Every message was read, yet never acted upon. Lúcio tapped his finger on the windowsill to the beat of his music, head rested on his arm as he watched the stars glitter above. Did he do something wrong? Why was Gabriel avoiding him?

It was so quiet… everybody has gone to bed, the only sound in the hallways being the quiet whirring of the cleaner bots. He never really noticed how empty the base seemed to get as he was usually in his room by now, but he stayed back in the medical bay to get some things written out. Before, the place would have somebody like Hana or Lena chatting with him while he was in bed, or he was asleep. It seemed so empty and lonely now… 

 _Far away, from the street..._   
_As our eyes finally meet,_   
_I could see all the fears you've been fighting!_

Wheeling away from the window, he went over to his desk, moving the chair aside. Opening up the drawer, he took out the assignment folder and set it down on his desk, brushing off some of the dust on the cover. He took the papers out, staring at the post-it notes stuck on, notes written in green ink scribbled all over. Questions and crossed out thoughts littered the pages, the progress reports pretty bare. He never really found a big necessity to record his activity down, not to mention he stopped recording after a while as he got distracted with becoming friends with Gabriel and the mission.

 _My hands, they've stretched_   
_And they've reached..._   
_But you can't seem to see with your eyes_   
_All the tears I've been crying!_

He wrote his signature on the completed line, eyes straying back to the folder. When he first received it, he felt nothing when he looked through it. Another assignment, another task. That's all it felt like. But now, as he looked through the files, all the notes he took, song ideas and half-written lyrics, he felt a lump forming in his throat and his chest tightening up. It was what Gabriel worried about, their relationship ending after a piece of paper was completed.

Everything started with Jack walked into Hana's room while they were playing video games, handing him the folder. Then it all snowballed from there, going from a task to a personal mission to a promise.

 _The night, alone, while walking home_   
_On unfamiliar roads..._   
_Beside my feet, I found a weed_   
_Barely blooming..._

He filled out all the paperwork and wrote a few words for the last report, the soft glow of his desk lamp the only light in the medical bay. He heard a light tapping on the door, setting his pen down and wheeling over to open the door; a roomba made its way in, Lúcio smiling and watching it clean up the floor. As he watched, he suddenly felt incredibly tired, shoulders sagging as a heavy weight was pressed onto him.

Everything started with a few sheets of paper. Everything could end with the same few sheets of paper.

He wheeled back to his desk after a little, finishing up the reports. Once it was all filled out and complete, he organized it and matched up the edges, tapping the bottom on the table to make it neat.

 _Shivering, trembling_   
_I tried to take it home..._   
_But once we touched, the thorns have cut_   
_And now I'm bleeding!_

As he went to put the files into the folder, he hissed as the edge of the paper sliced his finger, a few beads of blood coming out. He reached into his drawer and fished out a box of bandaids, taking one out and wrapping it up. He checked that none of the blood made it onto the paper, putting the files into the folder and stamping a green [COMPLETED] on the cover. Wheeling over to Angela's desk, he put in her file cabinet, signing out and leaving the medical bay.

Despite him feeling exhausted, he didn't feel like sleeping. His body was tired, but his mind was far too frazzled to even consider sleeping. Quietly going down the halls of base, he decided to go update their records and files on the Reaper, as they were finally gone. Going down to the records room, the music in his headphones did little to comfort him. As he went through the empty halls, his thoughts became more pronounced.

 _We dreamed a dream together as one_   
_Of never having to be alone!_   
_To hold their hand, to have them here...!_   
_I'll never let you go, dear..._

He doesn't dream often. He either has a dream once in a blue moon, or suffer through the same nightmares. But those dreams with the stranger in which he now knew as Gabriel…

How he wish he could reverse time, to go back to that time with the knowledge. How could he not realize? The appearance and voice was one of a kind, yet he could never recall in time. When he was awake and trying to remember, their appearance became fuzzy and confusing as the name once again danced tauntingly on his tongue.

Now everything was crystal clear. It was Gabriel.

 _Pinky promise, interlocking swear..._   
_You'll be true..._

A pinky promise was just another form of making a deal, one that kids used. Usually, one would break it at some point of their life, as it was unreasonable that one would remember a promise they made when they were five on the playground. Hell, even he has broken some promises here and there, harmless ones like eating a cookie when he promised to not eat anything before dinner to not ruin his appetite or more serious ones like the one he made to his mom to not get involved with Viskhar despite his anger.

Promises to stay with friends were a shot in the dark. Lúcio knew friendships ended whether by separation, change, or when a connection was no longer there.

 _I wonder when, I realized_   
_That all of my severed ties_   
_I wouldn't get this far without you..._

But they still had a connection. He needed to thank Gabriel for saving his life, for pulling him out of the silent hell he was stuck in. He wanted to hug him, take him out to the café again, laugh and chat over sweets. He wanted them to go back to see his family, to play football together, listen to music together. But how could he do any of that when Gabriel suddenly disappeared from his life?

Entering the records room, he got out Reaper's file and began to fill in the empty spaces with data and information. He corrected any mistakes, updating some of the information. He stared at the picture, the white mask staring back at him.

 _Locked away, in your room_   
_Through your sadness and depths_   
_Still you searched for the path of my footsteps_

Stamping [TERMINATED] on the top, he closed the file and sent it to get reviewed by Athena. Glancing up at the clock, he sighed and decided to just turn in for the night. There wasn't much he could do while recovering, and he didn't want to disturb anybody just because he was bored. Though he hoped that his thoughts would calm down on his way to his bedroom, he knew better. His mind was running at speeds he couldn't keep up at, even when his music was the playlist made to help him relax. He went down the dorm hallways slowly.

 _But even though you crawled and looked_   
_You'd never find a trace_   
_Anxiety, entirely_   
_Already took my place!_

Did he do something wrong? What snapped between them? Didn't Gabriel want to stay as friends? Or something more…?

Lúcio shook his head, continuing to make his way to the bedroom. He was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed after weeks of the infirmary bed. He heard a game still going on inside of Hana's bedroom as she snored, guessing it was on pause. Jamie was sleep talking as usual, blabbering as Mako's snores rumbled. Some light was coming underneath Satya's room, Lúcio guessing that she was doing some late-night reading.

 _But even if you've lost your way_   
_I'll light the path_   
_We'll unite someday!_   
_We'll brave the night, so rest, it's fine!_   
_I'll never let you go, dear!_

He slowed down as he reached Gabriel's bedroom, resting his hand on the door. Opening it up, the room was dark as usual, some candles sitting around that looked like they were lit before. Carefully making his way through, he glanced at the bed with the slightest bit of hope, though he knew better. Of course Gabriel wouldn't be here, he was on an assignment again.

Looking up at the walls, he saw the guitar that he tuned. Taking it down, he played a few notes, frowning as he heard it was slightly out of tune again. He fiddled with the knobs, watching the colors and shapes of the notes closely as he tuned. When everything matched up, he smiled and played a little flourish, turning around.

"There we go-" He blinked as nobody answered, looking around the empty room. He put the guitar back on the wall, wheeling out of the room as he felt his eyes water a little.

 _We dreamed a dream together as one_   
_Of never having to be alone!_   
_To hold their hand, to have them here...!_   
_I'll never let you go, dear..._

Closing the door behind him, he went to his bedroom, arms suddenly heavy and weak. Going in and closing the door, he washed up the best he could, changing with a little bit of difficulty. As he moved the chair over to the bed, he glanced down as he felt the wheels hit something lying on the ground; he remembered that he doesn't keep anything next to the bedroom that would be large enough to thump against wheels. Looking down, he realized it was his suitcase, the one he left in Rio.

_Got our suitcases back. Don't think I forgot anything. Check if I did. - Gabriel_

_Pinky promise, interlocking swear..._ _  
_ _You'll be true..._  
  
He didn't have the energy to go through his suitcase. Moving out of his wheelchair and lying down onto his bed, Lúcio removed his headphones and turned on his speaker, listening as his sleeping playlist began to play. He stared at the wall as the gentle melodies washed over him. He stared and stared, slowly pulling a pillow to his chest and resting his face on it. The lump in his throat grew bigger, a quiet sob working its way out. One tear became two, two became four, and it quickly broke into a flood as he hugged the pillow tightly, burying his face into it and sobbing.

He didn't want what they had to come to an end like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song is "Angel With a Shotgun" by The Cab.  
> Second song is "Te Veo Venir Soledad" by Franco de Vita  
> Third song is "Yubiki-Genman" by Mili, English cover by Kiseki
> 
> Huge thanks to TheRainBearer for helping with "Te Veo Venir Soledad" in the accent marks! You're a lifesaver, bro! 
> 
> Happy Halloween everybody! Stay safe and enjoy candy!


	24. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They miss each other, and not sure how to talk to each other. So, better ask the friends for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter starts off with "Opium" by Mili, if you want to give it a listen.

_I just wanted to,  
_ _Tug your hair behind your ears…_

"Yo, Lú, do you want pancakes or waffles?" Lúcio glanced up from his coffee cup, Hana grinning at him and holding out her plate topped with three pancakes, three waffles. She grabbed the whipped cream can, shaking it a little. "We also finally restocked on maple syrup!" Hana set the plate down, ready to top off on the ones Lúcio chooses.

"I'm fine with coffee, but thank you for offering." He gave her a small smile. "I got to go do things, see you later, okay?" Lúcio turned and left the dining room, Hana staring at him as he left the plate alone. She looked down at the plate, huffing and spraying a large dollop of whipped cream on the top. Picking the plate up, she rushed out the dining room, catching up to Lúcio who was wheeling down the hallway.

"Lú!" She called, Lúcio continuing to move forward. "Lúcio, bro!" She grabbed the end of his wheelchair, making him turn around to face her. "This is the fourth time this week you skipped breakfast and only had coffee! You never pass up Ana's pancakes!" Hana protested.

"I'm not that hungry, that's it." Lúcio answered, shrugging. "I'm fine, really. Just been a bit of a rough week, trying to ease up." He still gave Hana a smile, patting her shoulder. "But thanks for looking out for me though, I really appreciate it."

"Lú-"

"I need to go see Angela, but I'll catch you later, yeah?" She let go of the seat, Lúcio turning back around and making his way to the medical bay, turning the corner and disappearing from view. She looked down at the plate, sighing and taking a bite out of the pancake; it was already getting cold.

“Lúcio… what's going on?

 _Hold you in my arms,  
_ _I'm always here…_

"How are you doing today, Lúcio?" Angela greeted as Lúcio came in, just finishing up organizing her tools. She picked up his files as he set his coffee cup down at his desk, moving over to the examination table and lifting himself up onto it. Lúcio took his shirt off and set it down next to him, Angela starting out with checking his heartbeat.

"Doin' good! Just had breakfast." She moved the resonator to Lúcio's lungs, taking the earpieces out with a satisfied hum. Doing a quick check on his ears and eyes, Angela moved down to make sure the leg stumps were healing properly. "How long do I have to wait to get my sensors again?" Lúcio asked, putting his earpiece back on and turning it on to play music.

"I want to wait about two weeks after you're completely healed. Satya told me that the procedure is quite painful, and I do not want to risk you damaging something in you." Raising his arm, Angela looked over the stitches, getting to removing them.

"Yeah, it ain't fun having nerves exposed to the air. And can't get anesthesia for it either, it messes with the calibration." She put some adhesive tape in place of the stitches, doing the same for Lúcio's other arm and a section along his thigh. She checked on the ones along his chest, leaving them alone.

"You're healing up wonderfully! That music of yours is really quite effective." She moved to check his blood pressure, wrapping the cuff around Lúcio's bicep. Keeping the stethoscope resonator on Lúcio's arm, she put the earpieces in and inflated the cuff, watching the meter go up. Lúcio waited patiently as she did it a second time just to be sure. Deflating the cuff, she took it off and wrote the results down, clapping a little. "Everything seems to be good! I'll give it about one more week before I can remove the stitches on your torso." Lúcio put his shirt back on as Angela wrote a few more bits down, filing it away. "Oh! Winston and Torbjörn made a pair of prostheses that don't require sensors. They're a little clunky, but they will let you to exercise your leg muscles more."

"Should I go meet them now?" Angela helped Lúcio get down from the table into his chair, Lúcio shifting a little and moving towards the exit.

"Yeah, they should be in the workshop. Come by next week, okay?"

"Sounds good! See ya, Angie! Thanks for everything, as always!"

 _I couldn't have gone so far, so far_  
_Without your absence…_  
_But, somehow I still wish…  
_ _That you'll be here…_

"They're going to be a bit weird, but they should work." Lúcio raised his leg to look at the prosthetic, Winston attaching the second one his other leg. The knee was replaced with a ball joint, where his ankle and feet would be was a curved piece. It curved back a little then forward, going flat to be like the bottom of a foot; Lúcio thought the shape looked like a frog's legs mid-jump. "They're called blades, made for running. We thought you would want something that allowed you to move around easier." Winston explained.

"They look pretty cool, I gotta say." Lúcio pressed the bottom of the prosthetic on the ground, seeing it slightly bend. Using the armrest as support, he slowly stood up on them, swaying back and forth a little to establish a balance and weight distribution. "These aren't going to break, are they?"

"They shouldn't. Winston put his weight on it and it didn't break." Torbjörn said, scratching his beard. "You'll be fine. Take some runs around base, come back if you don't like 'em."

"Thanks a lot, you guys! I really appreciate this!" Winston smiled as Torbjörn waved it off, Winston showing Lúcio how to adjust the straps and secure it on place. He thanked the two one more time before walking off, deciding to go to the shooting range to run. As with new prosthetics, it was a bit wobbly at the start, but Lúcio eventually got a rhythm down, beginning to run up and down the shooting range. He followed the marked distances, doing light jogs between the 10 meter and 30 meter; though he would've loved to run outside, the shooting range was cooler in temperature and let him monitor his distance.

The entrance to the shooting range opened up, Lúcio turning his head to see who it was, abruptly braking in his jog; Gabriel walked in looking down at his phone, just finishing up a message. Sending it, he raised his head when he heard something tapping on the floor, similar yet different to footsteps. All he saw was the training bots hovering back and forth, beeping among themselves; he looked around, wondering which hero was just here and left. Well, more of the shooting range to himself.

Lúcio pressed his back against the wall, panting and pressing his hand against his chest as he tried to calm down. Peeking out around the corner, he saw Gabriel look around and put his phone away, taking out a pair of shotguns to start practicing. He was wearing the mask again, hiding his face. Lúcio bit his lip, turning away and signing out of the shooting range; he took a shaky breath and left, wiping the corners of his eyes. He gave a smile to Mei as they passed each other in the hall, Mei looking down at his prosthetics.

"Wow, Lúcio! Those look amazing!" Mei complimented, Lúcio giving a small laugh and nodding .

"Yeah, Winston and Torb made these, they work pretty well!" He quickly said. "Bit different from my usual ones, but I don't mind."

"I'm glad that you're recovering so quickly!" She said, clapping. "You must be quite excited to be back on two legs."

"You have no idea. I gotta go back to my room, so catch ya at dinner?" Mei nodded, Lúcio waving goodbye as she continued walking, himself hurrying around the corner and closing the door to his bedroom once he was inside. Leaning against the wall, he exhaled and slid down, feeling the first few tears that he was desperately holding back begin to leak out. Putting his head into his hands, he whimpered and tried to suck it up, exhaling heavily.

Why was he like this? Why did he have to be so emotional?

 _You're my poison,_  
_You're my poison,_  
_You're my poison  
_ _Magical scent…_

The days seemed to stretch on endlessly, minutes feeling like hours. The only way Gabriel really knew how to try to pass the time was to go on mission after mission, his mind too distracted with battle strategies, plans, layouts, and commands. Eventually Ana forced him to stop signing up for so many missions back-to-back, concerned for his health. He had to remind himself that he was human again, or a human super-soldier; he did have to eat, exercise, and sleep. But as he stayed at base, it seemed to be slow once more. He tried to mimic the missions, pass the hours by scouting around base every day, but after doing that a couple of times it didn't have much effect. So he spent his time training and working out, trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

Gabriel walked down the sidewalk, glancing through the windows of the various shops open. People were milling back and forth, chatter and conversations exchanged between friends. He didn't really know where he was going. Just anywhere away from base and anything to make the day go by faster.

His feet stopped at a café, eyes looking up to the sign: Sweet Coffee. Pushing open the door, he went up to the counter, ready to order the caramel macchiato and lava cake; the same order he got the last time he was here.

"Can I have a cafezinho and the lava cake?" He asked, the barista looking up at him with a bit of a surprise. They still put his order in and got it, Gabriel taking it and sitting down at a little booth next to the window. He looked down at the little cup, remembering how in Rio de Janeiro, he drank it almost everyday; to start the mornings, during lunch, and even sometimes at dinner. Convenience stores would sometimes have a complimentary cafezinho machine with the little cups right next to it, customers allowed to grab a cup if desired. Gabriel picked it up and took a sip.

He almost expected to hear Rosa yelling at Casey for taking her bread or Beta and Lúcio chatting over their plans for the day. He could almost hear Andre laughing at one of Aria's jokes as Alana balanced him on her knee, Maria telling Dakota that no, he can't have more than two cookies. He stared down at the cup, watching the coffee swirl gently around.

" _Do you like it?_ " Gabriel blinked and looked up when he heard Lúcio's voice, but was met with empty air, nobody sitting across from him. He moved to the lava cake, scooping a piece out with the melted chocolate. He could remember how sweet, how delicious it was the first time he had it, taking a bite. It wasn't as sweet as before.

To be honest with himself, nothing seemed to taste as sweet as he remembered them to be.

 _I'm addicted to,_  
_I'm addicted to,  
_ _I'm addicted to you…!_

Time seemed to pass just a tad bit faster when he resided in his thoughts, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. Gabriel decided to hang out with Sombra and Amélie instead, the three doing training simulations and working out together like they've always done before. It was a small attempt, a small hope that perhaps, they could try to go back to what they had before, just them three.

"And… TIME!" The crack from the sniper shot echoed through the room as the last of the bots were destroyed, Amélie standing up her spot as she reloaded. Sombra leaped down and held her hands up, grinning at both of them. "High-five, guys!" Amélie swung down and lightly hit her hand, Gabriel smacking her hand as he walked past. Athena displayed the time, Sombra frowning a little. "Aw… not as fast as before, but still pretty decent!" She smiled again.

"Bit slow on the reaction time." Amélie said. "You're not focused, Gabriel."

"What do you mean?"

"This time is relatively bad compared to our previous scores, not including the rounds we did with Lú-"

"So! Marleen is having a little fall event in her shop, you guys wanna go and get some ice-cream?" Sombra interrupted, laughing and throwing her arms around Gabriel and Amélie. "Meet up at the exit in like ten, yeah?"

"... Sure, that sounds nice." Gabriel left first, Sombra grabbing Amélie's hand as soon as the training door closed.

"Dude, the hell were you trying at?" She whispered, Amélie blinking and looking back at the door.

"I was trying to tell him his focus is off, which affected his reaction time. We work quickly and efficiently, so it is incredibly important."

"No shit his focus is off! He's heartbroken, haven't you noticed?" Sombra gestured. "Ever since that incident with Lúcio and Reaper, he hasn't been the same! The two have been avoiding each other like the plague!" Amélie glanced at the door again, Sombra sighing and shaking her head. "He ain't okay, but he hardly admits his emotions ever."

"What could we do?"

"I don't know… they were like best friends and owe each other their life."

 _I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry to…  
_ _Neither of us wanted it to end up this way…!_

"Marleen! Girl, amiga, how you doing!" Sombra cheerfully greeted, throwing open the door and sauntering in as Amélie and Gabriel followed behind, less extravagant. Marleen laughed and waved, the two chatting for a little bit. They got a seat as Sombra put down their orders, Gabriel staring out the window as Amélie tapped away at her phone. Sombra glanced back at the two as she leaned against the counter, Marleen getting their orders ready. "So… question." Marleen looked up, Sombra leaning forward to keep her voice down. "Say two friends are suddenly distant, and they still want to talk to each other but there's like some barrier between them, what do you do?" Marleen hummed in thought, scooping a ball of coffee ice cream into a cup.

"I would say it is best to get them to talk to each other, some way or another. Communication is important, no?" She got a cone and began to fill it with chocolate-chip mint. "Say what they want to say, right then and there. Relationships are most strongly built on trust and communication. Even if fights break out, you can solve it with your friend, lover, family member." One more cone, Marleen drizzling the caramel syrup over the honey-lemon ice cream. "Are you having issues with your friends?"

"No, but thanks for the advice. And thanks for the ice cream too!" Sombra paid extra as usual, walking to their table with the treats. Their conversations weren't much, as Gabriel more-or-less ate his cone silently while Amélie and Sombra chatted with each other. They tried to incorporate him in, but didn't get many answers.

Sombra sighed, glancing at Amélie. She shook her head, taking a bite out of her coffee ice cream. 

< _Amé, we have to do something..._. >

< _Gabriel isn't one to admit his feelings, especially not in a public setting._ > Amélie took another bite, Gabriel staring out the window. < _You know he doesn't like talking about things like emotion. He just changes the subject to something more solid._ > Sombra looked down at her cone, taking the chocolate wafer out of the ice cream and slowly chewing on it. < _Perhaps he will tell us in time._ >

< _It's already been almost a week and a half though…_ >

 _The poppies cry..._   
_The poppies sing...!_   
_The poppies bleed...!_ _  
_ _As we drifted apart!_

Gabriel stretched as he walked into base, just finishing another scouting session. Nothing as per usual, though he did find a nice alcove in the cliffs that faced the ocean and gave a spectacular view. He sent a notice to Amélie in case she wanted to go there when she wanted some alone time. As he written down the little report and put the holopad away, he made his way to the dorms to go to bed, for it was getting late. Turning the corner, he widened his eyes, almost stopping his tracks.

Lúcio strolled through the hallways, scrolling idly though his social media. It was a relatively long day of stretching, exercises, and catching up a little bit on his music. Though his fans were more than understanding about his track being delayed due to him being severely injured, he still felt a little peeved that he didn't release on schedule. He just released the song on his website and made a post, smiling at the first few early commenters. Tucking his phone into his pocket, he turned the corner and looked down the hallway, breath hitching.

They met each other in the middle, both slowing their steps down. Lúcio averted his eyes and busied himself with his phone as Gabriel turned his mask down to the ground, their shoulders bumping as they passed; a quick mumbled sorry. A few more steps forward, Gabriel turning his head and raising his hand. Lúcio was still looking down at his phone, walking; he decided to turn back and forget about it. Lúcio rested his hand on his bedroom door, tightening his hold He took a deep breath, raising his head and turning to where Gabriel was heading.

"Gabe, I-" The last of Gabriel's cloak disappeared from view as he left the hallway, Lúcio alone. He turned and opened up his bedroom door, stepping in as the base lights dimmed.

 _Have me poisoned,  
_ _You have me poisoned…!_

Gabriel hung up his cloak and mask, scratching his beard idly. He washed up quickly, lying down in bed and closing eyes.

He can't sleep. He wasn't even remotely tired. He opened his eyes to stare at the wall, glancing down at his hand; he half expected to see the skin start flaking again, to see red lines begin to glow. He never really noticed how cold his room really was until now, pulling the blanket tighter around him as his mind begin to drift. With how quiet the room was, there was no distraction available, loneliness beginning to seep in. Before, at the very least, Reaper was there to keep him company. Now…

Nothing kept his thoughts away.

He wondered if it truly was fine. Would he be able to return to what he was like before? Just him, Sombra, and Amélie? See Lúcio as just another teammate? They'll just give each other a nod while passing or maybe a quick hello at breakfast. Maybe that would be fine.

Yet that night on the cliff, where he sang his heart out to the empty air, to where he caught a glimpse of Lúcio near the end, where he admitted his feelings to the wind kept coming back, over and over. It was a memory that never left him, a memory that existed in a much happier time. A time where he felt truly happy, experiencing things he has long since missed. To experience a family, a loving home, running around with little siblings and making little snacks for them to share with their friends. How warm it all felt…

And how warm it all felt when Lúcio was next to him, holding his hand, excitedly pulling him from place to place to show him all the wonders his hometown had to offer.

But he couldn't allow himself to try to chase those luxuries again. Maybe it was as Reaper said it to be; emotional connections lead to pain. Or maybe it was his own punishment, to try to redeem what he's done. Who was he to try to be with somebody like Lúcio? It wasn't… right. Lúcio needed somebody more happy, more loving, somebody that can actually give him what he deserved.

When you love somebody, aren't you supposed to be willing let them go if it meant they could be happier with somebody else?

He had trouble sleeping that night. A dreamless, silent, cold night.

 _Oh talk to me…  
_ _Tell me the world you see…_

Lúcio washed his face and brushed his teeth, changing out of his outfit to nightwear. Wrapping his hair up, he sat down on the side of his bed to take the prostheses off, feeling a sudden heavy weight descend upon his shoulders. He stared forward at the wall, reaching over and taking a pillow, hugging it against his chest and resting his chin on it. It was a normal night… his speaker is quietly playing music, he's in his room, it was just a normal night… and yet why did he feel so alone? He felt shivers go down his arms, Lúcio grabbing his phone going to his contacts list. His thumb hovered over Hana's number, screwing his eyes shut and pressing it. He listened to the first few rings, reconsidering his choice when she picked up; in the background, he could hear a game going on.

" _Heya bro! What's up?_ " She cheerfully greeted, Lúcio's fingers digging into the pillow. Would this ruin her night? Maybe he shouldn't… but if he hangs up now, she'll want to know what's going on. But it sounds like she's enjoying her night so far…

"H-Hey, what game are you playing?" He tried to ask with the same enthusiasm, hearing the music suddenly stop as he guessed she hit pause.

" _... Bro, you okay?_ " Lúcio swallowed, his finger ready to press the end call button. " _Lúcio…?_ " He heard Hana begin to shuffle around her room. " _Bro, come over. We can have a chill night. I just restocked my mini-fridge and got a new multiplayer game._ " Somebody was running down the hallway. " _I'm going to go grab some extra pillows and blankets, go to my room first though! Get yourself comfortable._ "

"Thanks, Hana..." He quietly said, hanging up. Putting his headphones on and taking his phone, he walked to Hana's room and went in, sitting on the edge of her bed and waiting. He didn't touch the mini-fridge or the bag of chips on the desk, leaving the console and games alone. Hana came back not long later, carrying the promised extra pillows and blankets. Dumping them on the bed, she arranged them quickly, Lúcio unclasping the straps along his legs and taking them off. He set them against the wall as Hana finished up, smiling at him.

"Drinks in the mini-fridge, don't hesitate to grab one. You want anything?" He shook his head. "Do you want to play a few games?" No. "Do you want to talk?" Lúcio glanced down at the floor, a small no. Hana crouched down to get to eye-level with Lúcio, Lúcio avoiding her gaze. She stood up and shut the console and TV off, turning the lights off as well. Gently giving Lúcio a push, he lied down in bed, Hana lying down next to him. She took her phone out, tapping along the keyboard.

_Livestream is cancelled for tonight, personal matters came up, hope you guys understand! <3_

"... You can still stream, I won't mind..." Lúcio mumbled, Hana shaking her head and putting her phone away.

"Hell no. I ain't putting some pixels over my bro." She smiled, holding her arms out. Lúcio didn't respond to the comment, shifting over and hugging her, burying his face into her shoulder. Hana blinked as he began to shake and tremble, the first few whimpers and hiccups making their way out. "Lú..." Hana pulled him closer, some light shining from her phone as notification after notification popped up, most likely the replies to the livestream being cancelled. From the faint illumination, she could see Lúcio just barely managing to hold it together, clutching the back of her shirt as his tried to avoid breaking down completely.

Hana reached and turned her ringer off, putting her phone face-down on the nightstand.

"Go ahead. I won't watch, man." She reassured, giving Lúcio a kiss on the forehead. A moment of silence before Lúcio began to sob, whimpers turning into wails as small streaks became waterfalls. Hana drew the blanket over him and tried to place a few more pillows around him, letting him get as comfortable as possible. Her shoulder very quickly became wet, the fabric damp as Lúcio continued to cry, but Hana didn't care much; it was an old shirt, she wouldn't care if it got soaking wet if it meant Lúcio had something to cry against.

It was a while before Lúcio's sobs quieted down, just sniffling and hiccuping as a few tears and there leaked out of his eyes. Hana fixed his silk scarf and wrapped the blanket tighter around him, adjusting the headphones and making sure the volume wasn't too high. She wondered what was going on that reduced Lúcio to painful tears, heavy enough that he went to her for help; he hardly asks for help. The last thing he ever wants to do is make others deal with his problem, though Hana wished he could know that it was okay to ask for help. Looking down at his arm, she saw the tape along the removed stitches.

Was it something to do with Gabriel?

_I just wanted to make you smile again…_

Was it really fine now?  
\-------------  
Another scouting session, another day of finding nothing. He did sign up for a mission for the morning, but it was delayed to tomorrow morning. Breakfast and lunch passed relatively uneventful, Gabriel eating more than usual as Ana was reminding him that he needed to increase his calorie intake since he was back to being a supersoldier. He sighed as he adjusted his mask, reaching underneath to scratch an itch. As he passed by Lúcio's room, he slowed down as he heard music, heard a few notes of a piano. Slightly muffled behind the closed door, yet the few notes sounded eerily familiar, his footsteps coming to a complete stop. Cracking open the door a little, he peeked in, seeing Lúcio slinging an electric guitar around him, back turned to the door. There was a microphone stand set up, the computer playing a melody as headphones were situated over Lúcio's ears, foot tapping to the beat. Lúcio played a hard guitar riff, Gabriel just seeing from the reflection of the window that his eyes were closed.

" _A hill of despair where the Milky Way appears, the cold wind ruffles my scarf again._ " The lyrics… they seemed incredibly familiar. Gabriel opened the door a little bit more to listen better. " _Just only once a year… what does that feel like?_ " The first song that Lúcio ever sang to him, left unfinished as he never wrote past the chorus. Gabriel could remember sitting in the stereo room, Lúcio with his turntables, them only acquaintances to each other. " _My tears begin to flow just from being replaced!_ " That day was so long ago… Gabriel felt his eyes begin to water a little, urging for himself to leave. He shouldn't stay and listen. He didn't need to listen to Lúcio's music to stay solid.

But the invisible weight that brought his heart down seemed to ease when he heard Lúcio sing, the sensation incredibly relieving. He wanted to listen, to relieve the time when they sang together.

" _Please let me see you once again, just only for tonight! My love burns bright, flying along with the comets…!_ " Lúcio took a step towards the microphone, tossing the pick aside and playing with his fingers. " _Our promised meeting place, it's still the same as always, right? Under the cover of a cloudy sky..._ " He sang, fingers moving fast to keep up with the melody. " _If there aren't any stars, then let's just become stars! As we cuddle up to one another, as we promise to each other!_ " He took a shaky breath, cracking his eyes open to watch the colors and shapes exploding across his vision.

Lúcio felt shivers go down his spine at how beautiful, how lovely, how  _perfect_ it all was. His own world of color, matching right up with his overflowing emotions.

" _Don't go until you forgive me! I want to love you more than yesterday like Altair and Vega!_ " He could barely make out the lyrics behind the fireworks, but it wasn't like he needed them; he has read over the lyrics so many times, it all rolled off his tongue. " _When this lachrymal rain stops, may the magpies make a bridge and connect us together once more!_ " Lúcio pleaded, strumming the strings once more. Oh, how he wished to talk to Gabriel again! He played a little bit more, adjusting the microphone as the melody calmed down. He exhaled, closing his eyes and letting the colors fade a little to bring his energy down. " _The Milky Way looms over the small hill… the scenery I look over is different than what I imagined..._ "

A soul ablaze even while calm, the colors more akin to a rainbow than shades of green.

" _Have we gotten further since those times? The answer isn't a definitive no, but it is also not enough…!_ " Gabriel didn't even need to link to feel how passionately Lúcio was singing. The energy that just radiated from his playing was enough, his voice ringing loud and crystal clear. " _A malicious god is testing us, but I'll fill the empty seats. Let's head to the next stage together!_ " That's what they promised, wasn't it? Gabriel glanced down at his pinkie, looking back up at Lúcio.

How he longed to push the door open even more to listen better, but he feared that it would alert Lúcio to his presence and break him out of his trance.

" _If you ask us what our relationship is, maybe it's a bit more than friends, but that's not right either…!_ " Lúcio sang, tilting his head up to the ceiling. " _The word 'bond' seems to be most appropriate, as we fight with one another, as we share with each other!_ " A bond, a connection. They had something, he wasn't completely sure what it was, but he sure as hell didn't want to let it go. He wanted to share it with Gabriel. " _'Are you okay now?' 'I still can't do it.' I want to do this for you!_ " There were so many things he wanted to say, to do, to show. " _I hope that you can smile tomorrow too!_ " To see Gabriel smile again… what would he give? Lúcio wished he could take the mask away, to let the world see how perfect Gabriel was. " _Even though it's heartbreaking, painful even, we don't know when you're going to die, so willful Spica!_ " Too many things he wants to do. Not enough courage to do them. The only outlet was his music, and he played hard.

Each note and strum sent more and more colors and swirls in his vision, creating a light show better than anything he could ever hope to recreate in a concert. Lúcio felt lost in his own world, his sole goal to pour his heart and soul out via his voice.

" _Don't send your wishes to the stars, but rather promise to the Milky Way!_ " Gabriel widened his eyes as he saw flickers of green light beginning to emerge from Lúcio's feet, wisping around his ankles. It spiraled around Lúcio's legs, spinning and swirling. " _Listen to my monologue: 'we'll always stay together year after year,' is what I want to say to you!_ " It circled up his waist, exploding into thousands of little shards of glittering green light. He would say it was like Satya's hardlight, yet not her hardlight. " _Swear forever, repeat forever!_ " Lúcio took a breather as the music slowed down, Gabriel seeing that he didn't seem to notice the lights. It all began to piece and reform back together with the melody, forming faster and faster as it picked up once more.

It swirled up to Lúcio's back, unfurling with a few shards scattering around the room.

" _Our promised meeting place, it's still the same as always, right?_ " Lúcio sang, playing harder than ever. The lights spreaded out the wings, meshing and connecting all together to extend from wall to wall. " _Under the cover of a cloudy sky… If there aren't any stars, then let's just become stars!_ " Pure, brilliant shining light, forming feather by feather. " _As we make fun of one another, as we love each other!_ " Gabriel froze, blinking.

Love… each other…

Lúcio refused for his tears to start flooding up, even when his voice was beginning to crack. There was no way in hell he was letting some tears ruining his performance. If anything, it spurred him on to perform the last stretch with as much passion as possible, get the last of his emotions out. " _'Hey, where are you?' 'Somewhere on Earth!' I'm not an astronaut, so going below the ozone layer is no problem!_ " The light moved in perfect unison and flapped once, the papers on Lúcio's table being blown off; he didn't notice much, rapt with the last explosions of color behind his eyes. "' _I got it, I'll be there!' You want to dance until morning, right? In our special place…_ " Lúcio finished with a flourish, the light exploding and fading away in shimmers as the melody ended, himself stepping away from the microphone. He exhaled, rubbing his eyes a little as the colors disappeared, the adrenaline wearing off.

When was the last time he put in that much passion into a song, one with lyrics no less? He was known for making electro songs, not singing. The amount of colors that go across his vision was no doubt euphoric and his absolute favorite thing to watch, but with how much energy is needed to reach that level and how much energy he puts into concert, he usually never could combine the two. Most of the time, he just collapses on the couch backstage and have his bodyguard drag him to the car. He sang when he was younger, but with concerts getting more and more demanding of his softlight and his own desire to exceed his previous act, there was simply not enough energy to sing. His older fans would know he's only released a few songs that he sang, while some of his newer fans just thought he only collabed with other singers.

Yet… his time with Gabriel, he sang a whole bunch. All those hours spent typing lyrics and editing pitches seemed to come to him easily, songs for Gabriel flowing from his head to his fingers to the keyboard, the words writing themselves. The more he spent time with him, the easier it became; hell, the song he sang while they skated along the rails in the sky was made up on the spot. What about Gabriel did that to him? Inspire him so strongly?

Lúcio sighed, setting the guitar against the wall. This would be the perfect time to go have a smoke outside his window to release some of the exhaustion in his body, but he doesn't smoke. He would drink, but he only drank during celebrations or a meet up with friends. Maybe he should work off the lingering adrenaline by doing a quick jog around base. Turning to the door, Lúcio blinked as he saw a shadow's movement just pass by, the door cracked open.

He swore he closed his door before starting the song.

Going over, he opened the door and looked up and down the hallway, seeing nobody. Lúcio bit his lip, closing his door. He hoped he didn't disturb anybody.  
\----------------  
"D.va, I need to ask you something." Hana looked over her shoulder, setting one of the pieces for her LIght Pistol in place before she spun around her chair. Gabriel stood at the doorway, Hana gesturing for him to come in and sit down somewhere. "You're Lúcio's best friend, right?" He asked, opting to just close the door and stand near it.

"Yep, we're best bros. Soda?" She held a can up, Gabriel shaking his head. She cracked it open for herself, taking a sip. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" She sat down back in her chair.

"Well… it's about Lúcio." Hana raised a brow, Gabriel's face hidden behind his usual mask. "I want you to relay a message to him."

"Depends on the message." Gabriel sighed, crossing his arms.

"Is bribing allowed?"

"When it involves my best friends, no." Hana sipped her soda, gesturing again to the beanbag or the computer chair. "Seriously, sit down. You look like you're about to break in half with how stiff you look." Wheeling over, she kicked her computer chair out, Gabriel reluctantly sitting down. "So, what do ya want me to send to Lúcio?" Gabriel stared down at the ground, groaning and resting his head in his hand.

"... There's a lot I want to say."

"Then say it all. Pretend I'm Lúcio." Hana grabbed her headphones and put them around her neck, putting on the nearest hairtie and getting her hair into a ponytail. Gabriel stared at her, Hana rolling her eyes and waving her hand. " _Pretend_. I could go grab one of his merch shirts, but I don't think it's that necessary." More silence. "C'mon, just say it out. You might feel better." Hana offered, knowing that Lúcio always told her to get her feelings out to get some weight off her chest.

"... Door locked?" Hana snapped her fingers, the door's light going from green to red. Sitting straight up, Gabriel took a deep breath. "... Alright. I want to tell him everything he's done for me."

"And what are those?"

"The joys of listening to music again. How fun doing frivolous things, like hanging out at cafés or chilling at a cliff, getting stupidly drunk with friends or teaching a kid how to play football." Hana lowered her soda, setting it down on the table quietly. "He… showed me how fun life could be, how happy one can be. He made everything so much brighter, so much sweeter..." Gabriel leaned against his hand, mask turned to the ground. "He… let me experience a family again, to chase after little siblings and heating home-cooked meals from a mother."

"... Yeah, Lúcio's remarkable, ain't he?" Gabriel looked up, Hana smiling. "Lúcio just has a positive quality about him. He makes anybody happy. But he makes you feel a different kind of happy, right? One that's more than just warmth in your chest?" A nod.

"I want you to tell him that I thank him for… everything." Pushing her chair back, Hana got up and shook her head.

"This kind of thing… you should say to him, not to me. He deserves to hear it from you." He… deserves? Hana sipped her soda, tapping her fingers against the can. "I know you and Lúcio has this weird thing going on, avoiding each other. How about I talk with him and you to set up a meeting up? One that you can both plan for?" Gabriel glanced over to the wall, resting his eyes to the poster of Lúcio performing in concert hung up. It was for his concert in Numbani, the date already past. "I can even just tell him to meet up at like, the conference room at a set time and let you two just talk it out."

"..."

"Look, man..." Hana set the soda down and walked over, pulling Gabriel out of the chair. She crossed her arms, head turned up to look at him directly. "You and Lúcio are hurting each other. You have to tell each other what you guys want to do, whether it be get back together or break it off. You have to."

"But-"

"No buts. If I learned anything from being the captain of Sector One of MEKA, these types of matters break teammates apart. It affects everything, and in battle, personal issues can lead to somebody else's death." She narrowed her eyes. "This ain't just about fixing you and Lúcio's relationship. This is also resolving matters, resolving the mind. Lúcio's in just as much pain as you. Tell him, tell him what you feel." Her phone buzzed, Hana glancing over and reading the message on the screen. Gabriel didn't get a chance to read it before she shut the screen off. "I'll plan a meeting." They stared at each other, Hana steeling herself to not crack under the heavy tension in the air. The mask betrayed no emotion, so she kept her face straight, eyes firm.

"... Fine. Thanks."

"No problem." Unlocking the door, she opened it up for Gabriel. Before he left, she threw a can of soda at him, smiling and waving. "Just wait on a message!" He nodded and walked away, Hana closing the door when she saw him turn the corner; diving for her phone, she opened up the messages, quickly typing one out.  
\-----------  
"Sombra, Amélie, I need to ask you guys something." Sombra blinked as she looked up from her screens, Amélie looking at Lúcio through her compact mirror.

"Sure, what is it?" Sombra got up and sat down on the cushions along the floor next to the coffee table, Lúcio sitting down across from her.

"I won't beat around the bush." Lúcio took a deep breath, Sombra closing out of her screens as Amélie sat down next to her, putting her compact mirror in her bag. "I want to talk to Gabe, but he's been avoiding me like the plague and I feel like I've done something wrong and I don't know what it is or if he's maybe mad at me or he doesn't want to be friends anymore." Sombra and Amélie blinked, Lúcio holding his head in his hands. "I don't know if I'm doing something wrong or maybe I'm missing something but I want to hug and hold him and tell him that I'm not mad at him if he thinks I'm mad at him." Lúcio quickly said. "I want to tell him he's the sweetest guy around and that I love him and that he's handsome as hell and that I want to cuddle with him while watching cheesy movies while eating from a giant bowl of way too buttery popcorn or lie in his lap and listen to music together on a rainy day in his room when it's all dark and relaxing or take him out to a café again and eat sweets together sharing the same spoon while laughing over stupid things." He rambled, Amélie staring at Lúcio blankly as Sombra tried to process it all.

"Uh-"

"And I want to just tell him that I want to be with him and hold his hand again and make him smile again and even if he doesn't feel the same and just want to stay as friends I wouldn't mind either. I just want to be with him again but I can't built up the courage to tell him so not to mention if he really is mad at me I don't want to make him even more upset." Lúcio exhaled, putting his head down on the table in his arms. "I don't know… I want to talk to him but I also want to know if he actually likes me..." Sombra and Amélie glanced at each other, Sombra reaching over and resting her hand on Lúcio's.

"Okay, Lúcio. Listen to me." Lúcio raised his head. "Gabby, he really cares about you, trust me. Both Amé and I haven't seen him so happy with somebody else besides us, even in Talon. Before, when he was with you, it was like Reaper wasn't even there. It's a Gabe that frankly, not even we have seen." She smiled, patting Lúcio's hand. "You make him happy, you bring him something that he loves. You were the driving force for him to stand up to Reaper."

"Gabriel does not like to express affection directly." Amélie chimed in. "He doesn't like to talk about his emotions. You need to either have him be willing to talk about it, or persuade him to talk. It will be difficult for you, because it'll be direct."

"I can tell you, he's not mad at you. If anything, I'm pretty sure he misses you just as much as you miss him." Sombra said. "He's been really out of it lately… I think it'll be good for both of you to talk." Picking up her phone, Lúcio saw Sombra type something, putting it on the desk screen down.

"Do you think so…?"

"Communication is important, right? Gotta trust and talk with each other to let a relationship thrive. Any fight can be fixed with some communication, right?" Lúcio looked down, giving a little nod.

"Yeah… Yeah, I know. But I don't know how to talk to him..."

"How about a designated meeting?" Amélie offered. "We tell Gabriel to meet you in a certain place at a certain time."

"Would he actually come, though?"

"I can easily drag him there." Amélie said, Sombra smiling as Lúcio looked at her with a bit of fear. "Gabriel is my friend, and he's not himself lately. I think we can all agree if you two talk, it'll make everything better."

"... For being supposedly emotionless, you have quite the wisdom, Amélie."

"I was married before. I've been through similar experiences." She shrugged. "So, do you want to agree on this?" Lúcio thought about it for a little, nodding. "We will message you when it's ready." Standing up, Lúcio shook Amélie's hand, Sombra patting his back.

"Just wait, hopefully it won't be long."

"Thanks, you guys. Remind me to repay the favor someday." Waving goodbye, Lúcio left, Amélie closing the door as Sombra grabbed her phone, pulling up Hana's contacts.

 **D.va:**   _I just talked with Reyes. He wants to talk to Lúcio too._  
**Sombra:** _Well, that makes this easier. We just need to get them to talk in a designated spot._  
**D.va:**   _How about the courtyard? We can make sure they don't chicken out from the balcony of Widow's room._  
**Sombra:** _Romantic place too. I think that would work._  
**D.va:** _What about Reyes' schedule? I know Lúcio doesn't have anything for this week._  
**Sombra:**   _Gabby's got a mission tomorrow, but the day after tomorrow he should be free.  
_**D.va:**   _Alright. Let's hope this goes well..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song is "Opium" by Mili (fuck i love their songs)  
> Second song is "Ozone" by Vistlip, english version of the lyrics. It's not an exact translation since I edited some of the words to flow better. 
> 
> I finally can write 25, which contains one of the scenes that really inspired this fic. Just needed 24 chapters to reach this moment lmao.
> 
> We have past 2000 hits, so many thank yous for that! I never would have expected this fic to have gotten to where it is by now, and we have even more to go! Thank you so much to everybody that's still around, and will be sticking around a bit more!


	25. Coisa Linda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk in the courtyard.

_Meet up w/ him in the courtyard at 12 at night! - D.va_

_Courtyard at midnight, he should b there. - Sombra_  
\-------------  
If he paces anymore, he's going to wear out the bottom of his prostheses.

Lúcio bit his thumb and sat down on his bed, knowing Angela would have his head if he moved too much and had to go back on his recovery. He swung his legs back and forth, eyes glancing up at the clock continuously: 11:55. It felt like it was eleven fifty-five for hours now, Lúcio's nerves running high no matter how many relaxing songs he tears through. He ran his hand through his dreads, fiddling with the speaker beads at the end. Five minutes. Five more minutes that he felt that were never going to come.

He opened up his phone and read Sombra's message again, switching over to read over a set of lyrics. How was he going to execute the song out, if he was even going to get the chance to? He worried that he would be far too nervous or emotional to sing it properly, but he knew he would never forgive himself if he left the courtyard without singing it to Gabriel. Gabriel needed to know.

11:56. One minute. Four more agonizing minutes. Lúcio's fingers drummed against the mattress, balling up the blanket in his fists and his prostheses tapping the ground. He turned up his music louder to try to drown his thoughts out, but didn't help with his fidgeting and tapping. He glanced at the clock, the hand ticking slowly. Was it broken? It had to be broken. Pulling his phone out again, Lúcio looked at the time, frowning when it still read 11:56.

He should get ready for the song. He still has no idea when he was going to sing it, but at the very least he needed the instrument.

Getting up, Lúcio made one final check that his hair was done properly, his outfit wasn't wrinkled or dirty, and that his face was clean. He put his phone in his pocket and adjusted his earpiece, lowering the volume of the music. Hurrying down the corridors, he braked at Gabriel's room, checking the time. 11:57.

"Hello?' He called as he opened up the door, receiving no response. Pushing the door all the way open, he quickly made his way in and looked around, feeling the bed for a second; he sighed in relief as it felt slightly warm. So at least Gabriel was on base recently. He looked up to the walls, using a stool to reach the guitar and carefully take it down. Turning off his earpiece, he ran his fingers across the worn down wood, playing a few notes; all the colors and shapes were correct, everything still in tune. If the night goes well… he can finally tell Gabriel what he wants to say.

11:58. Lúcio began to walk to the courtyard, putting the guitar strap around his shoulder. The hallways were quiet, the occasional beeping from a robot and the air vents circulating really the only sounds. Each step made him feel more and more anxious. Lúcio ran his thumb along the edge of the strap, biting his lip. Public speaking and giant speeches, he did with loads of confidence. He could do a staredown with any CEO, no matter how big or intimidating they try to be. He has learned that he can't be nervous when it comes to talking others, especially when it came to challenging others.

And yet, here he was, nervous to talk to Gabriel.

11:59. Pushing open the courtyard door, Lúcio walked outside, shivering a little at the temperature. His prostheses made flat indents in the dirt, kicking up a little bit of dust. The thoughts in his head became louder as he walked down the dirt path. What if Gabriel wasn't there? What was he going to do if he didn't want to be friends? What is he going to say if Gabriel was really mad at him? What if he does or say something wrong while they talked?

He turned around the corner, freezing as he saw Gabriel sitting at the benches. Taking the guitar off, Lúcio set it against a tree, walking over and sitting down across from Gabriel. The mask raised up, Lúcio smiling and waving a little as Gabriel put his phone away.

12:00. The base lights turned off.

"... Hey. How you doing?" Lúcio asked, the mask staring with no response. "So… guess we should talk, huh?" He leaned back. "Do you… want to start first?" The heavy silence was almost unbearable to him, but Lúcio didn't want to increase the volume in his earpiece. He wanted to hear everything that Gabriel said, crystal clear.

Hana and Sombra leaned over the balcony of Amélie's room, watching. Sombra silently swore under her breath as she saw Gabriel not responding, clutching the railing.

"C'mon, Gabby..." She tried to cheer on, Hana biting her nails as she watched.

"I guess I'll start first?" Gabriel still didn't do anything, Lúcio squirming a little under the heavy tension. He felt like he was trying to wrangle information out of his four siblings trying to determine who broke the cookie jar, except at least with his siblings, he could see their faces and manage to spot the one who was trying to not look like the guilty one. With Gabriel's mask, he couldn't tell if he was mad, scared, indifferent, or maybe sad. Sitting up straight, Lúcio took a deep breath, exhaling and running a hand through his dreads. "I… don't know if you're like, mad at me or something? I want to know, did I do something wrong? Why have you been avoiding me?"

Gabriel was quite thankful that the mask hid his face, for he was looking like a nervous wreck. The mask would betray no emotion, but he felt horrible behind it, only able to stare at Lúcio. He thought he was helping Lúcio by avoiding him, but did he just end up making Lúcio upset?

"I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong either."

"Then why are you avoiding me? You didn't come see me when I was in the medical bay, when I was in recovery, nor did you attend the party everybody threw for us." Lúcio sighed, seeing his hands were clasped in his lap. "What's going on?"

"... I didn't want to see you." Too blunt. That wasn't what he wanted to say. That came out wrong. Gabriel swore mentally as Lúcio widened his eyes, wanting to rewind time. "I… thought you didn't want to see me. So I didn't want to see you." No, that put the assumptions and blame on Lúcio! That wasn't what he meant!

"Why? Why did you think that I wouldn't want to see you?" Lúcio asked, hoping his voice wasn't shaking as much as he thought it was.

"I killed you. I was the reason you had to go through so much pain and trouble." Gabriel's eyes strayed down to Lúcio's legs, the bent blades tapping on the dirt. Lúcio followed his gaze.

"I chose to attack Reaper on my own volition, I could've left you for dead." Lúcio crossed his arms. "It was my choice to become silent. I know for a fact that it is a gamble on my life when I use Reverse Amp. I just decided to push my luck a little bit when I attacked Reaper."

"But if I wasn't linked with you, then you never would have had to deal with Reaper. You wouldn't have gotten so hurt. You wouldn't have needed to push your luck." Gabriel explained, eyes cast downwards as the mask remained straight staring. "A lot of things wouldn't have happened to you if I wasn't part of it."

"And a lot of good things wouldn't have happened to me if you weren't part of it too."

"Like what?"

"Well, my siblings are pretty happy they now have a third big brother." Lúcio smiled "I call them earlier this week to let them know that I was okay, and they kept on asking me when are you going to visit." He didn't bother mentioning his ear nearly falling off with how much his two moms screamed at him, lecture after lecture spanning from being too reckless to scaring them half to death to the possibility of them buying a plane ticket back to Rio de Janeiro and keep him there for a year. Beta had to hold Maria back from actually buying said ticket, but very much did so join in on the yelling and berating Lúcio for almost making him break into the Overwatch base and personally kick his ass. "They like you, man."

"I don't know… Probably shouldn't go back to a family where one of them hates my guts." Gabriel shrugged.

"Beta doesn't hate your guts! I told him that you saved me, he can't stay mad at you for that."

"You probably could've saved yourself."

"No, I couldn't." Lúcio sighed. "You know full well I can't wake up with Reaper. Either I accept him, or he kills me." Pulling his knee up to his chest, Lúcio rested his chin on it. "Just tell me why you're so distant all of a sudden."

"Don't you have better friends? More sociable, fits your personality and interests better?" Lúcio blinked in surprise, drawing back a little. "Ones that are more good, like you." Gabriel looked back down at the ground, the mask following. "They're probably much more nice to talk to."

"But I like-"

"Not to mention you're friends with almost everybody on base. You probably have way more fun activities to do with them than have to deal with me." Lúcio frowned, lowering his knee.

"But I like-"

"You're a celebrity, there are thousands of people that would kill to get a date with you. There's probably another celebrity out there that would be a much better match for you. Better for your PR too, dating somebody like you rather than a nobody." Gabriel rambled, Lúcio feeling his eye twitch.

"But I like-"

"I don't even know why you're so adamant about talking about this, hell, I don't even know why you're still here talking to me-"

"IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" Lúcio yelled, Gabriel's voice suddenly caught in his throat. "I LOVE YOU!" Lúcio yelled again, standing straight up, stomping his blade into the ground. Gabriel froze, everything coming to a screeching stop.

_He… loves me?_

"I never written so many songs in such a short span of time before, much less songs with lyrics over the past years!" Lúcio balled his hands into fists, forcing his words out even if his chest hurt from trying to hold back the onslaught of tears. "I make instrumental tracks! I get exhausted when I sing! And yet, when I look at you, lyrics form themselves! The melody and beat and rhythm all come out without trouble! I can spend an entire day writing songs about you and create a full-length album!" He cried, voice choking up. "You're my muse, you let me sing without feeling tired! I love the color of your voice, I love how it moves! Nobody has ever inspired me like this!"

"Lúcio..."

"You think I don't know people want to date me? I tried! I tried to date others! But nothing ever clicked, until I met you!" Lúcio took only a second to get his breath back, glaring at the mask. "You're not a nobody! You're a best friend to Sombra, to Amélie! You're McCree and Genji's mentor and boss! You're old friends with Ana and Angela and Reinhardt! And you're special to me!" Lúcio yelled. "Why, why the hell do you think I don't want to spend time with you?!"

"You deserve better." Gabriel blurted out, Lúcio stopping. The mask still betrayed no emotion, covering and hiding everything underneath. He hated that mask.

"What…?"

"The Light of Rio, an inspirational positive DJ that brings hope to wherever he goes. On the cover of countless magazine covers. Loved by millions. You deserve all the love and happiness in the world." Gabriel sighed. "I'm not the one to give you that. You should have somebody that is more like you, more positive and happy. Somebody that actually brings you love and quality time."

"But you make me happy! I enjoy spending time with you!" Lúcio protested. "Our time in Rio, that was the most fun I've ever had in awhile! I want to go to the bar and laugh with you again! I want to go to a café and eat sweets with you and chat again! Where's the Gabe that I saw laughing with my little siblings? Where's the Gabe that cooked and helped my mom around the house? Where's the Gabe that smiled as he ate sweets and smiled like an angel?! You're talking as if you're still with Reaper!" Lúcio slammed his hand over his mouth, widening his eyes as Gabriel tensed up.

Too far. Too far. Shit, he should've held his tongue.

"..." Gabriel stood up and turned away, walking to the courtyard exit. "Better for you to move on." 

"W-Wait, Gabe!" Lúcio quickly grabbed Gabriel’s wrist, tugging for him to look back. “Why, why do you bring yourself down and separate yourself from me?”

“It’s none of your business.” Gabriel spat, trying to wrench his arm back away from Lúcio. He growled as Lúcio still held on. “Let. Go.” His voice bit harshly at Lúcio’s heart, his fingers almost loosening. But he refused to let go, looking closer at the mask. “The hell do you want?” Gabriel hissed, tugging at his arm again.

“Gabby, the hell is wrong with you?” Sombra leaned over the railing, nails tapping anxiously on it. “You need to talk to Lúcio, not avoid this altogether!”

“I said, let go-!”

“Why are you scared?” Gabriel blinked, Lúcio’s grip slightly loosening. “You’re scared.” Lúcio quietly said, linking up with Gabriel.  _Gabriel’s soul lied far in the distance, a red glow. As Lúcio saw it, it began to run away further back, Lúcio beginning to run after it._ “You say you don’t deserve love. You might tell me it’s because you don’t want to hurt me.”  _He chased Gabriel’s soul, sprinting forward.._

“What are you-”  _It continued to run away from him._ Gabriel began to back away from Lúcio, yanking his hand out of Lúcio’s grip. “Don’t link with me!”

“You bring yourself down so others won’t want to be with you.” Lúcio slowly walked towards Gabriel.  _He sped up, his chest beginning to hurt. His heart was beating, yet it felt as if it was beating out of sync with the rest of his body._ “You distance yourself because you don’t want to hurt others. You don’t think you deserve it.”

‘I’ve done far too many things to redeem myself!”  _Screams and pleads echoed all around him, all silenced in a second._ Gabriel kept on backing away, Lúcio continuing to walk forward.

“Reaper isn’t you. You’re Gabriel Reyes.”  _His stomach was cramping up, his lungs beginning to burn. His body system was all out of rhythm, all trying to stabilize but just making it worse. His vision was fading and splitting, but Lúcio stared straight ahead, chasing after Gabriel’s soul._ Gabriel’s back hit the hedge wall, Lúcio still walking forward.

“What the hell do you see in me?!” Gabriel yelled, a shadow hand lashing out. It sliced right above Lúcio’s shoulder, a rip in his shirt. A shallow cut formed, a few beads of blood emerging.  _His muscles screamed, pain shooting through his veins. His nerves felt like they were getting electrocuted, his body destroying itself in its panic._

“LÚCIO!” Hana yelled, Sombra grabbing her from jumping off the balcony to save Lúcio. “What the hell is he doing?!”

“Gabby, what is wrong with you?!”

“You’re not Reaper.”  _His skin felt like it was getting torn apart, getting slashed and traced with red hot lines. Lúcio refused to stop, eyes fixated on Gabriel’s soul._ “You’re not unworthy of a second chance, of happiness.”  _Everything in his body was unstabilizing, his footsteps beginning to slow. He panted and tried to breathe evenly, but every breath set his throat on fire._

“STOP! DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!” Gabriel yelled, screwing his eyes shut. Shadow claws bursted out behind him and went straight for Lúcio, Sombra looking away as Hana’s voice was stuck in a mid-scream as she tried to give Lúcio a defense matrix. She ran inside, frantically trying to find where her bracelet to call for a MEKA was.

Lúcio stood calmly as all the claws tore right past him, mere centimeters away from his skin. A shallow cut on his cheek began to bleed, but he didn’t mind.  _Gabriel’s soul fell down, the pain peaking as Lúcio pushed forward with the last of his energy._ Lúcio took the final steps forward, Gabriel staring at him with shock.

“I-I can’t make connections… you know that, you know you’re only going to get hurt…”

“It’s not that you can’t make connections with others…”  _Lúcio stopped as he reached Gabriel’s soul, the little orb cowering on the ground. He knelt down, panting as the pain throughout his body began to fade away._ He fell onto Gabriel and put his arms around him, hugging him. “It’s just that you never had the choice to do so freely.” All the shadow claws disappeared into smoke, Gabriel frozen in place.  _Gently picking it up, he watched the wisps dance around his fingers, Gabriel’s soul shaking and trembling. He closed his eyes and hugged it, pressing it close to his chest._ “But you’re free now…”

_Lúcio opened his eyes to the destroyed door, looking down to the floor; the chains were all broken and crumpled on the ground, marigolds growing between the rusted links. Stepping over them, he went into the room, seeing a mess of gnarled vines and broken chains crisscrossing each other, the entire room covered in it. When he touched them, a soft yellow glow emerged from his fingers, the vines retreating and the chains falling to the ground._

“Gabe, you’re your own person now.”  _He made his way through the room, touching the chains and vines, watching them move out of his way. The shadows didn’t come near him, everything moving aside. In the corner at the end of the room was a curled up figure, their shadow creating more chains and vines to hide themselves behind._ “There’s no need to be scared anymore.”

“How can you forgive me like this…?”  _Kneeling down, Lúcio gently pressed his hand on the tangled mass of withered flowers and broken links, the yellow glow moving them aside. Gabriel was shaking, pulling the top of his hood over his face further as he tried to make another chain, only ending up with broken and rusty links. Lúcio moved it aside, looking at him._

“You can leave your room. You don’t have to stay there anymore.”  _Holding his hand out, Gabriel slowly looked up, Lúcio smiling warmly._ “I’ll take care of you, I’m your medic, aren’t I?”

“You can’t… You can’t fix a broken mirror. It’s better to leave it as it is.” Lúcio pulled away from his hug, holding Gabriel’s hands.

“Tell me how you feel.”  _Gabriel looked at Lúcio, reaching out and resting his hand upon his. Lúcio blinked as the world around him changed, Gabriel disappearing._  He was sitting in a dark bedroom, sparse and cold. Music quietly played around him, a downcast, sad melody. Lúcio looked around him, seeing some of Gabriel’s equipment and outfits on the bed.

“ _I’m tired of waking up in tears… ‘cause I can’t put to bed these phobias and fears…_ ” A hard mattress, closet, and bathroom with just a sink, toilet, and cramped shower. Lúcio rose up from the bed and put his feet onto the metal floor, the walls flickering and warping again; a projector faded in with static, piles of film reels around it faintly clicking away. “ _I’m new to this grief I can’t explain… but I’m no stranger to the heartache and the pain…_ ” Walking over, he looked down at the piles, seeing them all marked with a word with a date. On top of one pile was a reel marked ‘family’, the date scrawled on the bottom about a decade ago. Picking it up, he loaded it into the projector, the walls around him flickering with static.

One moment he was in the bedroom, another moment he was in the alleyway of a loud city.

“ _The fire I began is burning me alive… but I know better than to leave and let it die…!_ ” Lúcio looked down at his hands, seeing that he was wearing a dark grey hoodie. His metal boots were mostly covered by his sweatpants. When he reached up to scratch his chin, he felt a relatively scruffy beard. “ _I’m a silhouette, asking every now and then: ‘Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?’_ ” Lúcio felt incredibly weird how he couldn’t feel the temperature on his skin, unsure whether it was cold or hot. It was nighttime, the street lamps and stores illuminating the sidewalks. Cars ran up and down the road, Gabriel walking through the alleyways, winding back and forth. Lúcio wondered where they were, his footsteps turning left and right at certain corners. “ _I’m a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own, but the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone…_ ” Car horns blared in the distance, Gabriel walking out onto the sidewalk. He crossed the street, slowing down and sticking to the shadows of another building. In his pocket, his hand touched a piece of paper, taking it out.

 _Happy Birthday Lucas!_ was written on the inside, decorated with little pictures of balloons and confetti. Gabriel put it back in his pocket, Lúcio beginning to connect the dots together.

“ _So I watch the summer stars to lead me home…_ ” Lúcio watched as they hid in the shadows around the corner, looking across the street. Five people were walking along the sidewalk together; a mother, father, two girls, and a boy. They were laughing and talking, the boy having a birthday hat on as his two sisters lifted him up between them. They were yelling to the entire world that it was his birthday, the boy giggling and trying to get them to stop. The mother watched with an amused smile as the father joined in, balloons and bags of gifts in his hand. The boy didn’t look past middle school, Lúcio guessing them to be at the latest fourth grade.

 _Lucas, Tristana, Amanda. They’re happy now, they’re happy and safe._ _**They don’t know you’re still alive. They’ve moved on, let them stay moved on.**_

Lúcio blinked as his feet began to turn away and walk in the opposite direction, the laughter of his little siblings fading away. He wanted to tug Gabriel back, pull him back and tell him to say hi, but he just kept on walking further and further away. As the world around him dissolved into static once more, Lúcio could feel the little birthday card in his pocket crumble away, never given. He was back in the room, the sounds of the car horns fading away. There were no more sooner film reels relating to family before the date, Lúcio taking the reel out.

 _Haven’t gone back to Los Angeles in at least a decade._ The last time he ever saw his family in person.

“ _I’m sick of the past I can’t erase, a jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can’t retrace…_ ” Another pile of reels was net to the family pile, several short reels. He picked up a handful and set it near the projector, loading them in one by one. The room didn’t dissolve in static, but rather played the memory and incidents on the wall, Lúcio watching. “ _The mountain of things I still regret…_ ” Mistakes, miscalculations, rushed plans and tactical errors. Despite him only watching, the screams and pleads sounded as if it was all around him, as if he was in the battlefield. Just like his run to Gabriel’s soul, the screams ended in split seconds, seconds that if chosen a different decision, saved another life. “ _Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget no matter where I go…_ ”

“Gabe…” The screams became more and more guttural as the room became significantly colder, Lúcio putting in more and more recent reels. He could see Gabriel’s time in Talon, fueled by the need for revenge and anger. Reaper’s whispers and hisses replaced the screams, Lúcio feeling a shiver go down his spine as he heard their voice.

“ _The fire I began is burning me alive…_ ” Though he could see how angry Gabriel was, there was something underneath it all. He found a bigger reel displaced from the piles, marked with just a date. It felt heavier than the others, worn out. “ _But I know better than to leave and let it die…_ ” Loading it in, the room began to flicker and turn into static, Lúcio closing his eyes. He opened them up, seeing himself in a sparse room. Bed, closet, tiny bathroom. The base walls were dark grey and purple, the air cold. Looking down, his fingers were talons, the heavy leather coat weighing his shoulders down. “ _I’m a silhouette, asking every now and then: ‘Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?’_ ” Gabriel shut the door behind him, slowly sitting down on the hard bed. He took off his coat and gauntlets, taking his wallet and phone out. Lúcio saw him take out the little picture of him and his little siblings, the exact same one when they were on the porch.

How happy he looked then, smiling proudly in the photograph.

“ _I’m a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own…_ ” Lying down on the hard mattress, he tapped at the phone and set it screen up, the glow the only illumination in the room. A holovid opened up, Lúcio seeing what he guessed to be Tristana and Amanda crowding the screen as Lucas squeezed a spot along the bottom. Gabriel pressed the photograph close to his chest, watching silently.

“ _HEY BIG BRO!_ ” Tristana and Amanda yelled, popping confetti. They didn’t look older than freshmen in high school, Lúcio wondering just how old the video was. “ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, G!_ ” They screamed together, Lucas popping his own party popper laughing.

“ _Happy birthday, big bro!_ ” He said, looking up as the mother and father came over, moving what Lúcio guessed to be the phone a bit further back so Amanda and Tristana didn’t have fight over who gets to be more on camera. They sat down behind them, the father leaning forward and patting Lucas on the head; he had kind eyes, a beanie with yarn balls and pins stuck along the border on his head.

“ _Hope you’re having a good birthday, Gabriel! Your mom and I know you’re always busy, but don’t forget to have some fun today, alright?_ ” The mother sat down as well in frame, dressed in a suit with her hair done in an impeccable bun. She nodded, smiling as well.

_But the more I try to move on… the more I feel alone…_

“ _We all love you, sweetpea. You may be another year older, but you’re always going to be your father and my little angel. Don’t ever forget it._ ” She sent a little kiss, Amanda and Tristana bouncing on their knees to be able to talk. They excitedly asked for Gabriel to return home, firing off the accomplishments they did while he was away.

“ _I set the school record for most goals scored in a game! You should’ve seen me, G!_ ”

“ _Only one in my grade that got a 100% AND the extra credit for my history exam! Tris didn’t even come clo-_ ” Amanda laughed as Tristana tried to cover her mouth, the two tumbling to the ground wrestling. They both stopped and looked at Lucas, lifting him up with a grin. “ _And Lucas won the science fair!_ ”

“ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GABRIEL!_ ” They all yelled in unison, the video closing with all of them crowding around the camera, laughing and smiling. The room became dark once more as the holovid shut off, Gabriel staring at the empty air. He reached over and tapped at the phone screen, the video opening up once more. “ _HEY BIG BRO!_ ”

“ _So I watch the summer stars to lead me home…_ ” Just rewatching the video over and over, holding the photograph to his chest in a dark and silent room. Each replay made Lúcio choke up a little bit, trying to wrap his head around the mere thought of having an old video recording and a picture as the few remaining pieces of a family, a family he didn’t go back to out of fear. He had many photographs of him and Beta, souvenirs from his home country, ability to call them up at any time to talk, and even video chat. But Gabriel had little remaining pieces of his family left, Lúcio guessing the majority being burned in the Swiss base destruction. He lost a major component of his life and happiness.

He didn’t even want to imagine how it felt.

“ _‘Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go…_ ” The next pile of reels were memories from Talon, meeting new agents and partners for missions. Lúcio watched as when a mission went haywire, more than often the partners would leave Gabriel for dead if their lives were on the line; he was shocked as he saw instances where Gabriel did the same. Split second betrayals and new plans needing to be made on the spot, Gabriel eventually changing to do missions on his own. “ _Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go…_ ” The brief break days he got were spent training ro sewing up his uniform in his room, just a spool of black thread and a needle. Just a small activity that still grounded him and reminded him that he was still living, still… human. “ _‘Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go…!_ ” Another pile introduces Amélie and Sombra, but Amélie was cold and distant, keeping things strictly professional while Sombra’s trustworthiness was extremely questionable. It was only with the more recent reels of when Sombra broke them all out of Talon did they start  _considering_  each other friends.

“Gabe…”

“ _I’m a silhouette, asking every now and then: ‘Is it over yet? Will I ever love again?’_ ” Lúcio watched as the projector and the film reels faded away in static, the bed and closet crumbling. He was back sitting in front of Gabriel, his soul cold and trembling. Shivering.

"Gabriel… How long have you gone without somebody…?"  
_  
_" _I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own, but the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone..._ " Years of being hurt, betrayed, angry. Blaming himself, blaming others, distancing himself to minimize the damage to others. Lúcio looked down at his hands, briefly wondering how he could possibly fix so many years of self-deprecation. “ _So I watch the summer stars to lead me home…_ ”

Lúcio opened his eyes, seeing them sitting on the benches. The mask was staring at him, Gabriel still holding his hand.

“ _I watch the summer stars to lead me home…_ ” Gabriel quietly finished, letting go of Lúcio’s hands, staring down at his own. “I’m a mess, a broken mirror. Don’t try to put all the shards back, you’ll just get cut. Don’t spend so much time on a fruitless task, you can just get a new mirror.” Lúcio put his fingers on Gabriel’s hand, Gabriel sighing. “If you wish to leave, I won’t blame you.” He said. He watched as Lúcio’s fingers slowly slipped away, the bright neon green and yellow nails disappearing from his vision. He could see Lúcio’s shadow getting up, the dirt quietly crumbling underneath the blades. Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed, running a hand down his mask.

He expected this. He knew this was going to happen, yet it hurt all the same. Of course Lúcio would leave him; nobody would dedicate so much time to try to fix a shattered mirror. Why fix it when you could just find another one easy and without hurting yourself? But even though he knew it was going to happen, he still felt his heart ache, his eyes beginning to sting as his mind tried to reject the thought. It was a painful truth, one that he knew he couldn’t sugar coat. He took a shaky breath, letting his hands fall back into his lap.

Gabriel blinked as a little green ball of light floated onto his finger, disappearing in a little poof of hearts. A streak went across his lap, Gabriel looking up to see a bird made of pure light flying past, circling around him and landing on his palm. It softly chirped, emitting a soft yellow glow.

“What is this…?” Gently and carefully raising it up to his face, he looked at it closer, seeing how it wasn’t completely solid yet not transparent. It chirped again and pressed its beak against the mask’s beak, hopping around and flying off; his eyes followed it, his hands falling to his sides. A gentle guitar melody filled the air, Lúcio walking back with the guitar slung across his shoulders. With each step he took, neon green swirls circled the ground, the bird landing on his head and disappearing in a poof of music notes.

“Hana, what’s going on with Lúcio?” Hana ran back to the balcony ready to call a MEKA, braking to a stop when she saw the lights. Sombra glanced over, raising a brow at her shocked expression. "What is that?"

"Softlight… here?" Hana whispered, lowering her phone. "Lücio never uses softlight outside of his concerts. He ain't even playing the guitar that loud..."

"What's so special about it being here?"

"Lúcio can only use softlight when he's blasting music, so it's really only concerts he uses it. But if the music isn't loud enough, he uses his own soul's wavelength to substitute, but he needs to really be into the song for it to work." Hana gestured for Sombra to look closer, the entire courtyard lighting up with little green fireflies and birds, dancing along the grass blades and flying through the air. Butterflies rested along flowers, everything glowing faintly as if it was a separate reality, a dreamland. "He's not even playing it that loud, yet..." Lúcio sat down on the bench across from Gabriel, running his fingers over the guitar strings.

" _Linda do jeito que é, da cabeça ao pé, do jeitinho que for..._ " He sang, the melody echoing all around them. Lúcio concentrated on the guitar, the lights glowing just a little bit brighter. Gabriel scooted to the left as some of the lights settled down next to him, forming a green rose right on the bench that swayed in the wind. " _É, e só de pensar, sei que já vou estar morrendo de amor...!_ " It wasn't like Satya's geometrical solid creations, faint wisps and pieces fading in and out. He took it slowly, watching the soundwaves unravel and form together into one big heart on his hand, exploding into several little hearts that danced along his palm. " _De amor..._ " It was childish, corny and cheesy, something only done in romance movies. Gabriel expected for himself to get up and leave because of how ridiculous it all was, but he knew he wouldn't get up and leave now. He wanted to listen to Lúcio, wanted to hear him sing once more.

Lúcio got up and walked towards Gabriel, each step leaving behind a patch of blooming green flowers. As the moonlight shone down upon him and casted a silver glow around Lúcio, Gabriel felt his breath being taken away. He got a better look at the guitar, widening his eyes.

"Is that… my guitar?" The Blackwatch logo was etched along the bottom as usual, worn skull designs and peeling paint decorating the guitar. The melody and tune that came out had an unique echo, a perk to it, one tuned by Lúcio the first time they met in the courtyard. Gabriel could vividly remember them sitting across from each other, just like tonight. A night where they were merely acquaintances, Lúcio tuning the guitar so he could be happy.

_There we go! Perfection, with a bit of vintage flair!_

" _Coisa linda!_ " Lúcio spun in a circle, a streak of light following his hands. They formed into bar lines, music notes appearing along them. " _Vou pra onde você está, não precisa nem chamar!_ " Gabriel recognized the notes being the melody being played at the current time, creating itself out of thin air. As Lúcio walked closer, the bar lines circled around Gabriel, changing into green hearts and stars. " _Coisa linda! Vou pra onde você está..._ " Kneeling down in front of Gabriel, all the lights settled down, the melody softening. The hearts rested around Gabriel, disappearing with quiet wind chimes. " _Linda feito manhã, feito chá de hortelã!_ " Lúcio complimented, Gabriel piecing together the words. " _Feito ir para o mar..._ " He turned his head away, sighing a little.

"Lúcio, I'm none of those..." He felt his head being turned back, Lúcio smiling at him. Light strings played the strings and continued the song as Lúcio rested his hand on the mask, gently pulling it off and setting it down on the bench.

" _Linda assim, deitada, com a cara amassada, enrolando o acordar…_ " He softly sang, caressing Gabriel's cheek. The cool night breeze blew past, the fireflies dancing more along the grass. The birds quietly chirped as they settled along the tree branches, illuminating the courtyard. " _O acordar..._ "

"You want to wake up to this…?" Lúcio smiled, nodding. He put his hands back on the strings, standing back up.

" _Coisa linda! Vou pra onde você está, não precisa nem chamar!_ " He skipped and danced around the bench, leaving behind blooming green roses in his trail; it wasn't long before the entire bench was surrounded by light flowers, Gabriel seeing more fireflies and birds in the courtyard. It was like a light wonderland, a frog hopping across his feet and disappearing with the flowers. " _Coisa linda!_ " Lúcio sang, slowing down as everything began to mellow out. " _Vou pra onde você está..._ "

"Lúcio… why would you want to be with me?" Lúcio smiled, sitting down next to Gabriel, turning to face him.

" _Ah, se a beleza mora no olhar…_ " His voice rang loud and clear, yet carried a certain gentleness and adoration. " _No meu você chegou e resolveu ficar!_ " He said, Gabriel freezing. Lúcio created a big green heart over his chest, letting the soundwaves unravel and create it over Gabriel's. " _Pra fazer teu lar..._ " Reaching up, Gabriel rested his hands on the heart, seeing it turn into a miniature little house in his palms. " _Pra fazer teu lar!_ " Lúcio promised, the house becoming a bird once more and flying into the sky, disappearing in a flourish of hearts and stars. Everything began to glow even brighter as Lúcio hummed, the stars littering the ground as more lights floated in the air, frogs and owls flying and hopping along with each other.

"What does that mean?" Hana asked Sombra, Sombra already having her translator pulled up. Leaning over her shoulder to read the translation, the two almost began to cry, Sombra wiping a tear away as Amélie gave a little clap.

"Man… that is some good shit. Lúcio knows how it is."

" _Coisa linda…!_ " Lúcio sang, keeping his eyes on Gabriel's. " _Vou pra onde você está, vou pra onde você está..._ " Lúcio hummed, whistling a little melody as he continued to play. It matched perfectly with the tune as all the lights and creations faded away, the courtyard illuminated by the moon rather than his softlight. He let the music notes put themselves in the final seconds as he continued to whistle, the last softlight to fade being the flowers around them. Finishing with a pleasant flourish, the melody was brought away by the wind, Lúcio setting the guitar down against the bench and taking Gabriel's hands into his. "If you could see what I see, that song was euphoria to me. The colors, the shapes… it was all perfection, a fireworks show that I won't mind playing again and again for you, even if it tires me out. I can't get tired singing to you." Lúcio said quietly, reaching up and caressing Gabriel's cheek. "I love you, Gabe. And I want you to feel it again."

"L-Lúcio..."

"I can't give the love of a mother or a father, nor can I replace siblings, but… I can certainly try to be a companion. We can go slow, take baby steps if that's what you wish."  _The walls were disappearing, the void lifting. Lúcio held his hand out again, Gabriel staring at it._ "We don't have to jump right in."  _As the walls crumbled to dust, each fragment sprung up a marigold, a little bright yellow flower among the darkness. It was all becoming lighter, as if the sun finally decided to emerge from eternal night._

"I-I don't want to hurt you."

"Mistakes are fine, Gabe. Love isn't a straight line, it's not something that you can plan and strategize out." Lúcio gently wiped away the tears that began to streak down Gabriel's cheeks with his thumb, cupping both of his cheeks. "Gabe, if you don't want this, tell me-"

"No! N-No, I want this, but..."  _Gabriel's hand was trembling, soul running in circles. His eyes was a mix of confusion and fear, unsure to delve into territory that was so off-limits to him for years._ "I-I'm scared."

"Let me guide you, then."  _Lúcio took Gabriel's hand gently into his, Gabriel's entire body freezing in place. The soul stopped running._ "I'll light the way for both of us."

"Y-You can't fix a broken mirror. It's easier… It's easier to just get a new one, isn't it?" Lúcio laughed lightly, pulling Gabriel in for a hug.

"If that's the case, then I guess I didn't need to fix mamãe's mirror before." He smiled, closing his eyes and squeezing a little. "A new mirror won't ever hold the same value as one that you've looked into a thousand times. You told me it was impossible to fix your condition, and look at you now."  _Lúcio held Gabriel's hand tighter, pulling him up from his corner to stand._ "It's not impossible to fix a broken mirror, no matter how big or how damaged. It just takes lots of time and care."  _Slowly backing away, the world around them was waking up, Lúcio stepping over the edge of the room. The last remaining void was around Gabriel, his footsteps stopping at the doorway._ "And I care about you, Gabe… I care about you a lot."  _Lúcio waited patiently, continuing to hold his hand as Gabriel stared back into the room._

"You… do?"

"Absolutely. I love you, Gabe."  _He turned back and stepped forward, the last of the shadows disappearing as they stood together in the clearing, the sun rising up. Golden petals fluttered in the wind with red and orange leaves, marigolds decorating the ground as far as they could see. The sky was pastel pink and yellow, a sunrise, casting light beams through the trees._ "I'll be right here as your support. It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay..." Lúcio quietly reassured, drawing back. He blinked when he saw tears, quickly wiping them away. "Gabe…?"

"I-I should be happy..." Gabriel laughed between hiccups and sniffles, Lúcio widening his eyes as he smiled at him. A big, happy, relieved smile, one that sent him straight to cloud nine. "I-I am… yet I'm crying?" He wiped his eyes, Lúcio leaning over and peppering kisses along Gabriel's wet cheeks making him laugh a little more.

"Cry all you want, man. I ain't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Promise…?" Holding up their hands, they hooked pinkes together, Lúcio putting a little kiss along Gabriel's finger.

"Pinky promise. And this one is with a kiss, so you know this bad boy ain't being broken anytime soon." Lúcio grinned. He straddled Gabriel's lap and let him rest his forehead on his shoulder to cry into, letting Gabriel squeeze him like a teddy bear and cry. He patted Gabriel's head, hugging him the best he could.

_"I still don't understand… how could you forgive me like this?" Gabriel asked, Lúcio kneeling down and picking up one of the many marigolds. He turned it in his fingers gently, the golden petals in full bloom._

_"You were given a second chance at life, but forced to live by rules and restrictions. It hardly was a life." Lúcio gazed at the flower, Gabriel seeing his smile drop sadly. "Nobody should live like that. It was unfair for you." He looked back up. "I want you to have another second chance, a proper one. A chance for Gabriel Reyes to live again."_

_"Lúcio..." Standing on his tippy-toes, Lúcio tucked the marigold behind Gabriel's ear, adjusting it so it was secure. He smiled, kissing his cheek._

_"I promise you, you'll be happy and learn to smile, to love again. This time, you can do it freely. In the meantime, we can stay here until you wish to leave." Lying down in the field, a gentle breeze sent a few more petals up into the air to dance some more. Lúcio gently ran his fingers along the little curls poking out of the beanie, the flowers tickling at his cheek and nose. Gabriel sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes._

_"Then I'll never leave." They smiled and rested their foreheads against each other, the faintest wind chimes playing in the distance as they simply enjoyed each other's presence, letting the sun rise into the sky and the flowers sway in the wind. A peaceful time, where they finally could see each other and know each other's names._

"I'll give it a try." Gabriel quietly said as he stopped crying, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "I… I'll try."

"Love can be unpredictable, but I'll make it as certain as I can for you." Lúcio reassured, kissing Gabriel's forehead. "No meu você chegou e resolveu ficar, pra fazer teu lar. You're welcome in my home, and welcome to stay as long as you like." Getting up, Lúcio pulled Gabriel up to stand. Holding hands, he gestured to the courtyard exit. "Do you want to go inside? It's getting a little cold."

"Yeah… Yeah, that sounds nice." Lúcio slung the guitar around his shoulders, walking back to base together. As they went in, Sombra and Hana celebrated on the balcony, cracking open two sodas at the same time as Amélie sipped her water.

"Shit man! I never would've thought I would be crying over my best frog finally getting himself a sweetheart." Toasting to the two and clinking cans, Hana and Sombra took a swig as Amélie clapped. "I thought I would be threatening them by pistol-point that if they even think about breaking Lúcio's heart, I'm landing my MEKA on their house."

"I thought I was going to be threatening them with total life destruction via hacking their bank account if they broke Gabby's heart, but I don't think I'm going to need to do that anytime soon." Sombra dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, laughing. "Oh man… fuck, I am so happy for Gabby."

"I think they'll be good for each other." As Hana and Sombra toasted again to Lúcio and Gabriel, clinking cans, Amélie looked up to the sky, drumming her fingernails against her glass of water.

The two balanced each other out. Lúcio's reckless personality could be toned and slowed down by Gabriel's so it was more safe and healthy, while Gabriel's need for certainty can be changed with Lúcio's love to try new things. Their personalities, though clashed in some points, balanced areas as well. Spontaneous with certainty, pessimistic with optimistic. They also both loved music and their family, Amélie taking a sip of water again. Lúcio seemed to be, for now, willing to heal Gabriel once more, this time fixing his heart.

She smiled, eyes resting on the full moon.

How fitting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song is "Silhouette" by Owl City  
> Second song is "Coisa Linda" by TIAGO IORC (it's so nice to listen to please give it a listen) 
> 
> This was an absolute delight to write my god. We're coming close to the real kiss moment!


	26. Gradual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio and Gabriel take their relationship slowly. Gabriel wonders if it's time to tell Lúcio that he loves him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts off with "Give" by 守夜人, or Night Keepers from the game VOEZ. Second song is "I Love You Too Much" by Diego Luna and Gustavo Santaolalla, from the Book of Life. Great movie by the way, highly recommend.

_When will the flower bloom,_  
_As it did?_  
_Writing a new song cover,_ _  
_ _Of the sadness._

Lúcio yawned and stretched his arms above his head, fishing around the blankets for his phone; he followed the headphone wire to find it stuffed halfway under his pillow, taking it out to turn the alarm off. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, arching his back and hearing a few bones crackle and his muscles loosen up from lying still for hours. Feeling the spot next to him, he smiled when he felt that it was warm, moving to the edge of the bed. He saw that his prostheses were already leaning against the bed, straps unbuckled and ready to be put on.

"Hm..." Securing the prostheses and giving a few test bounces to get his balance stable, he washed up in the bathroom and tied his hair back in his signature high ponytail. Changing into a pair of shorts and one of Hana's merch shirts, he popped his earbuds in and left the room, greeting Jesse cheerfully in the hallway as he made his way to the dining room.

"Heya, bro!' Hana waved from the table, Lúcio grinning and sliding into the seat next to her. "Got you a plate before Reinhardt got his stack." Lúcio thanked her with a laugh and turned to eat, raising a brow when he saw that there were four pancakes instead of his usual three. He looked back at Hana, seeing that she had her usual three.

"An extra pancake? You're too nice to me, bro." She raised a brow, shaking her head.

"I didn't get four pancakes, I got you three." Hana gestured behind her. "He got you the extra one." Looking back, Lúcio saw Gabriel quietly talking with Amélie, three pancakes on his plate; he knew he ate four in the morning. Judging by how the whipped cream on top wasn't disturbed at all and he didn't have a fork on his plate, he guessed that Gabriel hasn't eaten yet. Hana smiled, shaking the whipped cream can and spraying a generous amount onto hers.

 _When we were here,_  
_What it means to me._  
_Do we let the bubble pop suddenly?_ _  
_ _Drawn out dream..._

"Pass that when you're done. Mind getting the chocolate syrup too?" Hana passed them over, Lúcio drizzling the syrup along the top. He took a bite, chocolate chip melting pleasantly in his mouth. He almost moaned at how  _good_ it was, never doubting how heavenly Ana's pancakes could be. Chocolate chip was his favorite, blueberry coming in at a close second. Munching away, he looked up when Gabriel walked past, picking up a fork along the way. He waved, Gabriel waving back; the mask was on, but Lúcio could tell of the smile underneath. "Mornin', Gabe!" He greeted.

"Good morning, Lú." Gabriel greeted back, leaving the dining room to eat elsewhere. Hana glanced between the doorway and Lúcio, tilting her head.

"No good morning kisses? Thought he would eat across from you too."

"Oh no, he's not really in the mood for affection right now." Lúcio rolled a blueberry around the syrup, scooping some of the cream onto his strawberries. "He called me Lú, he's not comfy with kisses for now." Hana stared at Lúcio for a bit, Lúcio eating his fruit. "Lú means he wants to keep things normal."

"A name code?"

"Yep! We want to keep things on the downlow, express how we're feeling without needing to spell it out, keeping it subtle. We can't stay linked always since he likes his moments of peace, and I'm usually juggling several other people's thoughts around. Though in battle, it's the usual Lúcio and Reyes." He shrugged. "Good practice for the paparazzi too. Once they start suspecting I have a lover, they're going to stick onto me like leeches... and I hate for Gabe to have to deal with that can of worms."

"You know that they're still trying to find confirmation that we're together, right?"

"Are you serious?" Hana nodded, leaning back in her chair to finish off her second pancake. "Jeez... I thought we finally managed to get that off of the trending topics."

"Nah, they're still searching. That aside, it's really good that you and Gabe got this communication." Hana smiled. "It's always a good foundation for relationships."

"It's new territory for both of us, even newer for him." Lúcio looked down, smiling and picking up the next pancake. "We'll figure it out together, I'm sure."

 _I will give you love and rainbows,_  
_When you need to hope!_ _  
_ _I want to walk you down the endless road!_

Strolling to the medical bay, Lúcio finished of his cookie and pushed open the door, the light turning on inside automatically. He stretched and went to his desk, reaching for his frog mug; he blinked when he saw that it was filled already with hot coffee, a little bakery bag next to it. Looking at the coffee, he looked around, poking his head into Angela's office.

"Hey, Angie, did you-" Nobody sat in her chair, Lúcio seeing that the coffee machine wasn't even plugged in yet. He jumped as the door opened, Angela walking through with her mug and clipboard.

"Oh, hi Lúcio! Did you need something?" She asked, Lúcio moving aside so she can get to her desk. He glanced back at his mug and her, scratching the back of his neck with a smile.

"No, nothing. I can get the tape removed today, right?" Angela nodded, setting her things down and waving him over to the examination table. Going through the usual procedure and check up, she removed the chest tape as everything came up clean. They scheduled an appointment for the prosthetic sensors in a month, Angela going over the same warnings of Lúcio to not go on any missions.

"However, you can practice in the shooting range. Don't try anything too strenuous or risky, okay?"

"You know it!" Lúcio grinned, thanking her for the help. As she sat down and he went back to his desk, he looked at the cup again, sniffing at it; smelled a bit sweeter than usual coffee. He looked at the bakery bag, untying the little ribbon and opening it up.

Brigadeiros sat along the bottom, Lúcio feeling his sweet tooth already cheering in victory. Taking a sip of the coffee, he had to hold himself back from taking a huge chug because of how  _good_ it was. It was like a cafezinho, but extra large, a bit overly sugary, and by god was delicious as hell. As the day progressed, Lúcio continued to drink it, feeling warmth spread through his body with each sip. When he finished the last drop, he briefly felt disappointed, but quickly forgot about it. He smiled, giving the top of the mug a little kiss.

"Thanks, Gabe." He got up to go refill it, munching away at a brigadeiro.

 _Hand in hand we dance in the storm,_ _  
_ _I love you so!_

"Lúlu, you got a second?" Lúcio swiveled his chair around to see Gabriel standing at the doorway, smiling and waving at him.

"Heya, I got a bit of time to kill, what's up?" He leaned back, giggling as Gabriel came over and leaned down, kissing his nose. "You just coming over to give me some sugar, is that it?" He teased, booping Gabriel's nose in return.

"No, was wondering if you want to join Sombra, Amélie, and I for lunch at the café. It's on me." Glancing at his screen, Lúcio pulled up his day reminder, frowning at the amount of reminders were set. He sighed and shook his head.

"Can't, got a meeting with Winston in ten about upgrading my battle prostheses. But can you pick me up a caramel macchiato and slice of chocolate cake though?" Gabriel wrote down the order, giving another kiss on the nose. Lúcio kissed his cheek, smiling. "Thanks, babe."

"Anything else?"

"Another kiss?" Lúcio asked, Gabriel rolling his eyes in amusement and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, babe!" Hugging each other the best they could with Lúcio sitting and the armrests in the way, another peck on the cheek before Gabriel waved goodbye and left the medical bay. Lúcio went back to his computer, hurrying to the workshop as the meeting time drew near.

When he came back to his desk, a caramel macchiato and a slice of chocolate cake sat at his desk, a little napkin with a heart drew on it underneath the fork. Lúcio blushed and sat down, seeing that there was extra foam and caramel drizzle.

"I had Jamie in here for inspection of his stumps while you were with Winston." Angela said, Lúcio looking up from his macchiato. "I think Reyes was on the verge of killing him when he went for the slice." She laughed, Lúcio sheepishly apologizing. Angela waved her hand, smiling. "I haven't seen him so happy in a while. He actually took the time to adjust and make it all look pleasing."

"Really?" Lúcio looked back down at the slice, picking up the fork as Angela went back to her desk. He cut a piece and took a bite, sighing happily and leaning back in his chair to savor the flavor. "Well... thank you, Gabe." He chewed slowly, turning his head. "Thanks Angela! For protecting my food!"

"You're welcome!"

 _I will give you sun and my voice,_  
_If it can comfort!_  
_Until the teardrops mellow,  
_ _Wind starts to blow!_

The clock ticked on, Lúcio watching the wavelength bounce up and down on the screen. He recorded the pattern down, peeling the electrodes off his chest. Wheeling over to his computer, he adjusted the music's wavelength, tweaking  _We Move Together_  slightly.

 _Ping!_ A message popped up on the screen, Lúcio raising his head and swiping it open.

 **Gabe** **:** _It's past midnight. Are you still working?_

"Shit... it is?" Looking at the time on his phone, Lúcio swore under his breath as he saw that it was indeed past midnight, creeping into the next hour. He quickly saved everything and closed down the screens, putting the equipment away and cleaning his desk up. Grabbing his frog mug, he made a pitstop in the kitchen to wash the coffee out before it left stains, he put it upside down on a few paper towels to dry. Fumbling with his phone, he hurried through the hallways, apologizing to a roomba.

 **Lúcio:**   _didn't realize, ty for the reminder tho!! goin to bed rn!_

Closing his door, Lúcio quickly washed up, tossing his clothes into his laundry basket and changing into a large shirt he stole from Gabriel's closet-as if the man ever wore anything besides hoodies-and wrapped his hair up.

 **Gabe:**   _You need to be aware of the time more._  
**Lúcio:**   _i know, but sometimes just get caught up ;;; but you always remind me <3_  
**Gabe:** _And until you notice, I'll keep on doing that.  
_**Lúcio:**   _so can i never notice the time?_

Lúcio giggled as he secured the silk scarf, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He removed his prostheses, setting them against the nightstand.

 **Gabe:**   _No.  
_**Lúcio:**   _:P fiiine only cause i love ya_

Turning on the speaker, Lúcio flopped onto the bed, eyes shooting open and sitting up immediately. He dropped his phone, staring down at the blanket; pressing his hand into it, he grabbed a handful.

His blanket was incredibly soft and warm, smelling like fresh flowers on a summer's day. Lúcio shoved his face into it, grabbing it and rolling up into a burrito, snuggling in happily. He has forgotten how comfortable blankets fresh out of the dryer could be, the sensation reaching levels he hardly knew existed. It was like a big warm marshmallow, or cuddling a giant fluffy dog. He sighed with a smile, already feeling sleep coming on; unravelling from his burrito blanket to find his phone, he opened it up, trying to resist falling asleep as he typed the message out.

 **Lúcio:** _Thank you for the blanket, Gabe <3 nighty night!  
_**Gabe:**   _Good night, Lúcio. Sweet dreams._

He set the phone down, and closed his eyes, blinking when he heard one more ping. He glanced at the screen, smiling.

 **Gabe:**   _< 3._

 _Anytime you need some light in mind,_ _  
_ _I'll make you glow!_

"BOOM BABY! That's a clean headshot if I've ever seen one!" Sombra cheered, Amélie landing on the balcony with barely any dust kicking up. She retracted her grappling hook and stood up, admiring her kill.

"A perfect ten." The wires on the bot were severed completely, the head on the ground sparking. Gabriel clapped, Sombra cheering as Amélie took a bow. He glanced down at the railing as he heard the shooting range door open, smiling as he saw Lúcio.

"Hey, Gabe!" Lúcio waved and smile, Gabriel giving a little wave back, resting his head on his hands as Lúcio went to a separate shooting range. He set the bots up in a straight line, practicing his shooting with a light jog. Whenever he landed four perfect headshots, he would grin and jump a little as he fired again, Gabriel feeling happy for Lúcio whenever he saw that smile turn into a grin.

"Earth to Gabby?" He blinked as he saw Sombra waving her hand in front of his face. "Man, you're watching him like a teenage boy having his first crush. Well... I guess he is your first crush in a while."

"We were arguing over where to go for dinner. Any take-out place you want to go specifically?" Amélie asked, Gabriel thinking for a bit before shaking his head. "Well, that does not help much..."

"Let's flip a coin!" Looking around, Amélie opted to just flip her ammo magazine. She took it out of her rifle and took the bullets out, Sombra taking it. "Insert-bullet we get Chinese, output-bullet we get Mexican." Throwing it up, it landed on the side the bullets shot out of, Sombra taking her phone out as Amélie put her magazine back. "Hello? Yes, can I place an order for..." Gabriel gazed back to the shooting range as Sombra listed off what they wanted, watching Lúcio reload his Sonic Amplifier.

He found it incredibly satisfying to watch those fingers twirl the little sound clip around a few times before inserting and flipping the cover shut with a flick of the wrist. Lúcio did it with flawless flair, the fingers making it run between them as if it was second nature. Lúcio would also just bounce around as he waited for the computer to put the training bots together, idly twirling the magazine in his fingers. He glanced up at Gabriel, widening his eyes and fumbling with the clip; he quickly caught it and reloaded, Lúcio looking back up with a flustered smile. Gabriel laughed and waved, Lúcio laughing as well and blowing a kiss.

"Oi! Gabby! Do you want coke or sprite?" Gabriel caught the kiss and pressed it against his cheek, Lúcio giggling and turning back to his practicing.

"I'll take sprite."

 _When will the heart start beating,_  
_As it did?_  
_When will the heart stop bleeding,_ _  
_ _I make a wish._

Lúcio no doubt enjoyed being with his friends, Gabriel knew that. The DJ was practically solar and friend-powered. He didn't want to get in the way, so he usually hung back watching rather than participating. Lúcio would always ask if he wanted to join a few times, but never pushed it.

Lúcio had brought him along to the skating rink with Lena, Genji, and Hana, the four sprinting to get onto the rink as Gabriel offered to hold down a table and have some junk food ready when they wanted a break. The tables were right against the rink, a few skaters leaning over the railing to chat with their friends at tables. Gabriel picked at his overly-cheesy fries, ignoring the slight squeak his seat had. Wiping a soda-stain on the table, he looked to the rink to see where Lúcio was.

He wasn't hard to spot, since he was practically the star of the floor, a green lightshow wonder. His smile was huge, laughing as he skated to the beat of the wall-shaking music blasting over the speakers. Backwards, forwards, sideways, one leg, anything possible Lúcio did. The skates he had were clip on, lining the bottom of the metal feet. Even with prostheses that weren't shaped like feet, he still dominated the talent. Sliding up to the railing, Lúcio leaned over and smiled at Gabriel, resting his elbows on the railing.

"Can you pass the soda?" He held the soda out, Lúcio taking a drink. "You sure you don't wanna come skate with us?" Lúcio asked, idly resting the straw on his lips. Gabriel nodded, holding out a fry slightly dripping with cheese.

"I'm content with supervising." Lúcio rolled his eyes and set the soda down, eating the fry. "Knowing your friends, somebody is going to need to be carried home."

"To be honest, I don't doubt it." Hana called Lúcio over, Lúcio calling back to wait a second. He leaned over the railing more, standing on the tip of his skates to compensate for his short height. Kissing Gabriel's cheek, the wheel slipped underneath him and Lúcio yelped as he flipped over, crashing into Gabriel's lap with his legs sticking up in the air, arms flailing. Gabriel grabbed the soda before it could spill all over the table, Hana skating over doubled over in laughter.

"Bro! What was that?!" Lúcio blushed and moved his legs so he was sitting in the chair properly, but couldn't help but laugh along. Gabriel felt himself smile a little.

"Well... I guess I  _fell_ pretty hard for Gabe!" Lúcio joked, Hana groaning and punching Lúcio's shoulder. She opened her mouth to tell him how terrible the pun was, when a sputter caught their attention.

Gabriel couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, slapping the table and clutching his stomach as he laughed and laughed, Lúcio's smug smile disappearing as he turned to Gabriel, Hana smirking as she saw his jaw drop, eyes wide.

"I'm gonna go race Genji, you take your time." She skated away, watching as Lúcio began to crack more terrible puns, Gabriel laughing at each one. He didn't come back to the rink for a while.

 _Let's flow beneath,_  
_Depravity,_  
_And find a bluebird to perch on the tree..._ _  
_ _Now and here..._

Gabriel tucked a few biotic fields into his bag, zipping the duffle bag up. Slinging it over his shoulder, Lúcio leaned against the doorway, hand tucked in his pocket.

"Be careful, okay babe?" He said, pulling Gabriel down a little and kissing his cheek. "Don't make me run over there to heal ya."

"I'll be careful, don't worry." Walking together to the hangar, Lúcio nudged his arm halfway through. "What is it?" Fishing around his pockets, Lúcio took out a little pin, Gabriel looking at it closely.

"I... had my merch guys make this, just one. It's for you." Lúcio said. It was his mask with little owl wings along the side, black swirls designed around. Gabriel turned it around, seeing that Lúcio drew a bright green heart along the back. "Thought it might be like a good luck charm, you know?" Pulling his hood out, Gabriel pinned it on the inside, making sure it was secure. He smiled at Lúcio, showing it.

"There. Now I can see it whenever I need to." He said, kissing Lúcio's forehead. "Thank you, Lúlu." Lúcio giggled.

"Don't mention it!" As they got near the hangar, Gabriel waved goodbye to Lúcio, Lúcio waving back. "Good luck! Come back in one piece, ya hear? I don't want to see you in the medical bay!"

"Aw, you're too nice!" Gabriel boarded the ship, setting his bag underneath his seat. Strapping in, the doors slid shut with a click, the ship lifting off. He heard Lena over the speakers go over the amount of time the flight will take, recommending for everybody to take a nap so they'll be well-rested for what's to come. As the ship lifted off, he saw Lúcio through the window, standing by the entrance. His previous smile was gone, brows furrowed as he watched the ship leave, leg shaking anxiously. Gabriel glanced down at the little pin, pressing it against his cheek.

He made sure the mission went smoothly and quickly, to get back to base. He didn't want to make Lúcio worry more than he needed to. When he landed back down, Lúcio was waiting by the entrance as usual, as if he never left his spot when they left. As he got off the ship, he saw him sigh in relief and run over, worry replaced with happiness.

Gabriel couldn't forget every smile that Lúcio greeted him with after a mission, no matter how big or small, whether it be payload or scouting.

 _I will give you love and rainbows,_  
_When you need to hope!_ _  
_ _I want to walk you down the endless road!_

Strolling down the sidewalk window shopping, Lúcio and Gabriel idly talked between them. Gabriel was busy checking the news on his phone when he noticed that Lúcio wasn't walking next to him, turning back to see the DJ's face pressed up against the window of a building. When he walked over and looked at the building sign and what Lúcio was looking at, he widened his eyes. A little event going on, where anybody could come in and play with the pets inside for free.

"Gabe..." Lúcio's head slowly turned to face him, Gabriel taking a deep breath and huffing.

"We can't adopt a pet, Lúlu. It's against base regulations, especially when it comes to fur."

"We can get one that doesn't shed!" Lúcio protested, sticking his lowering lip out. Gabriel turned his face away, blocking Lúcio from his vision with his hand. "Gabe...!"

"Don't... don't give me the puppy eyes. We can't adopt a pet, you-" He glanced back to see Lúcio on his phone, talking too quietly for him to hear over the general chatter of the town. "What are you doing?" He hung up and put his phone away, batting his eyelashes. "No, don't you give me those."

"Pleaaase?" Lúcio pouted, clasping his hands together.

"I'm immune to the puppy eyes, Jesse used it too many times in Blackwatch." Two sets of footsteps came sprinting up, Gabriel widening his eyes when he saw that it was Jesse and Genji. "Lúlu, you did not just-" They screeched to a stop in front of the shelter, all three now looking at him with batting eyelashes and pouting expressions. "No, don't you three dare-"

"C'mon boss, you know you want one too!" Jesse took his hat off and held it to his chest, Genji taking his faceplate off. "We used to keep stray cats and dogs all the time in Blackwatch base!"

"It'll be good for the team!" Genji added in, smiling big. The more Gabriel tried to look away, the more Genji made sure to be in his vision, grinning.

"Pleaaaaaaase?" They all pleaded, three puppy eyes and pouting lips. Gabriel groaned and rubbed his forehead, sighing in defeat.

"... Fine. You can go in and take a  _look_." Three hollars of victory, the trio barging into the shelter. Gabriel followed reluctantly, but smiled as he saw McCree immediately go for the fluffy small puppies, immediately getting run over by fluffballs. Genji's heating system attracted a lapful of kittens, Lúcio having an absolute ball with any and every puppy. He looked around the place, taking a double-take as he glanced at the older pets.

A black bombay cat rested in its cage, boredly pawing at a mouse toy. The cat raising its head in curiosity when he walked over, ears twitching. Holding his hand out, it sniffed a little bit, purring quietly as it nuzzled against his palm. Reading the tag on the cage, he saw that it was a few years old and a female, already spayed and vaccinated.

"Hey, where's boss?" Jesse squirmed out of the pile of small dogs and got his hat back from a pomeranian as Genji reluctantly moved the kittens from his lap, Lúcio setting down the labrador puppies. They looked at the entrance, widening their eyes when they saw Gabriel buying a cat carrier, a black cat sitting on his shoulders sniffing at his beanie. "Did he..." Guiding the cat into the carrier, Gabriel closed the door and picked it up, going to the door and glancing up at the three. He sheepishly smiled, Lúcio rushing over and kneeling down to look at the cat. He looked up at Gabriel with a smug smile, crossing his arms.

"... What? She'll be good for catching any mice on base."

"Admit it, thank me for convincing you to go here." Gabriel huffed, mumbling a little thank you as Lúcio kissed his cheek with a laugh. Jesse and Genji quickly came over, brushing the fur off their clothes.

"Pet store ain't far, let's spoil our newest princess!"

 _Hand in hand we dance in the storm._ _  
_ _I love you so!_

The rain pattered against the windows, Gabriel running the needle and thread through the fabric. Princesita sniffed around the room, nose twitching as she explored around. She jumped onto Gabriel's worktable, Gabriel smiling and giving her a little kiss on the head as he finished the stitch, cutting the thread and sticking the needle into his pin cushion. Inspecting the dress to make sure the stitches weren't visible, he adjusted it on the mannequin and took out a roll of ribbon. Princesita batted at the ends, Gabriel letting her mess around with a ball of yarn as he looped the ribbon around the waist. Three knocks on his door, Gabriel raising his head.

"Come in." He stood up straight as Lúcio came in, pillow in one hand, phone and headphones in the other. "Lúcio?"

"Mind if I stay for a little bit?" Shaking his head, Gabriel heard Lúcio close the door and flop down on his bed, happily greeting Princesita. He helped her get untangled from the yarn, giving her little kisses and playing with a feather toy. Resuming his sewing, Gabriel kept the pins in his beanie and some between his lips, fingers working in small details. Lúcio watched quietly as he made an intricate bow, securing all the loops in place. Sewing the ribbon in place, Gabriel made a few adjustments to the shoulders and hemline, the rain continuing to patter outside.

The dress was dark blue with golden accents, Lúcio seeing two pockets along the sides. The bow was a dark yellow, tied in a magnificent flower bow. The dress reaching about knee-length, subtle golden flowers decorated around. Lúcio ran his fingers across Princesita, watching Gabriel's fingers work the thread round and round, a little nod of satisfaction when he was happy.

"You're good at that. Didn't you say that your dad was a fashion designer?" Lúcio asked after a while of watching, Gabriel stitching the last bit in place.

"Yeah, he used to bring me to work when I was little. Ma felt that I would be too bored in an office, so Dad took me to work." Gabriel smiled. "They would give me the discarded fabric to play with, so I would tape them together to form designs. After he taught me how to use a needle and thread, I started stitching pieces together." He began to put away all the thread and pincushions, folding the excess fabric. "One night, he needed to work late, and I managed to finish making a shirt out of the pieces." Gabriel laughed a little. "Or... something like one. The sleeves were lopsided and the hemline was uneven as hell." Lúcio giggled, Gabriel taking the dress off the mannequin and folding it up neatly.

"Well, now you're making beautiful outfits. Who's the dress for?"

"Ana. She mentioned today that she's been wanting a formal dress, but can't find anything she likes when she shops with Pharah." Gabriel shrugged. "I have fabric and materials to use, and it's a nice way to get back into sewing again."

 _I will give you sun and my voice,_  
_If it can comfort!_  
_Until the teardrops mellow,_ _  
_ _Wind starts to blow!_

"Can I commission you to make some outfits for my concerts?"

"You know I would make it for free, right?"

"You know I would still pay you, right?" Lúcio stuck his tongue out, Gabriel smiling and closing the drawers. He cleaned up and stretched, washing up in the bathroom as Lúcio set Princesita in her bed. She meowed in protest and insisted on sleeping Gabriel's bed, batting at Lúcio's hands. Gabriel settled down next to Lúcio, the lights closing as the rain tapped against the window. Lúcio closed his eyes and pulled the blanket over, nestled comfortably next to Gabriel. The room was quiet, Gabriel listening to Lúcio's breaths, holding hands. He smiled when he heard the first soft snore, closing his phone and setting it on the nightstand.

"Stay for a bit, huh?" Lying down, Gabriel watched Lúcio sleep away, looking up as Princesita poked her head over his. Quietly moving her so she wouldn't disturb Lúcio, she settled along the bottom of the bed to sleep.

He could remember how bitingly cold his room felt when it was just him in the darkness, silent. Gabriel looked down, taking Lúcio's hand into his again.

Warm. A comforting presence, to realize that somebody actually cared about him. Though he still has doubts and still trying to not cut Lúcio with glass, he found himself picking up the pieces from the floor by himself and putting them back. One by one, slow, but still fixing nevertheless. A puzzle that just took a while to finish.

He closed his eyes and matched his breathing with Lúcio's, listening to the rain gently patter against the window. Sleep came easy, filled with a warmth and a brilliant smile, accompanied by a melodic laugh.

 _Anytime you need some light in mind,_ _  
_ _I'll make you glow!_

Slow, light, gifts here and there. Inching forward with each day, testing out unknown waters. Whether the day be filled with laughter and hugs, cuddling to sleep or hand-brushes, quiet hopes to stay safe, sleeping with just their feet touching as a small confirmation that the other was there. Pieces picked up, inserted back into place. Slow and meticulous, yet Lúcio didn't mind. He knew Gabriel was a closed man, and things like love wasn't to be rushed. Broken, cracked, shattered items couldn't be put back together in a rush, one had to take time and care to put the pieces back together in their proper place, to glue everything back in.

But with progress, there were always days where a piece breaks off or it breaks again.

 _I will give you love and rainbows,_  
_When you need to hope..._ _  
_ _I want to walk you down the endless road..._

_Gabriel sat in the marigold field, smiling as he listened to Lúcio hum to his music, tapping away at his phone. It was a comfortable silence, just the two of them. He could hear the wind chimes in the distance, the petals dancing with the wind. It felt a little bit colder than usual, but he didn't mind much. Lúcio's head rested on his shoulder, looking up at him._

_"Hey, do you want to play tag?" He asked, Gabriel glancing down._

_"Who's the chaser?" Gabriel asked as they got up, stretching out their legs._

_"Since you asked, it's you." He stuck his tongue out, Lúcio laughing and stretching his arms above his head. "Ready?"_

_"I'll give you a three second head-start... now." Lúcio sprinted out, Gabriel sprinting after him after three seconds ticked by. He was pleasantly surprised at how fast the DJ could run even with different prostheses, glad that it was at least a challenge. Running through the field and diverting into the forest, the leaves crunched underneath their feet as laughter filled the air, Lúcio teasing Gabriel time to time. The sunlight streamed through the treetops, Gabriel not even feeling mad that he couldn't tag Lúcio; the wind blowing in his face, Lúcio's laughter, the sensation of feeling free and able to do anything they want..._

_He laughed and amused Lúcio as well, blinking when Lúcio ran off the path into the woods._

_"Hey, where are you-"_

_"It's more fun this way!" A shrug, Gabriel following Lúcio. He hopped over roots and weaved between the tree trunks, eyes concentrated on the yellow beads swinging and bright green shirt moving between the trees. He felt himself begin to slow down, calling out to Lúcio._

_"Lúcio! Slow down!" The beads became more distant, Gabriel widening his eyes. "Lúcio! Wait up!" He tried to quicken his pace, but Lúcio continued to run further and further away, Gabriel trying to hear for his laughter. His footsteps came to a brake when he heard nothing, the wind colder than he remembered it to be. The shadows of the trees were extending and stretching out, his stomach beginning to feel uneasy. "Lúcio? Lúcio, where are you?!" He yelled, receiving his own echoes in response. The leaves weren't the beautiful vibrant autumn colors, but more muted, faded. Gabriel looked around, trying to remember the path he took._

_"GABE!" Lúcio's scream ripped through the forest, Gabriel widening his eyes and chasing after the voice in a panic. Adrenaline shot through his veins, leaping over gnarled roots and ducking under tangled branches. The shadows grew more and more, twisting up the trunks and ground. Gabriel tore through the forest, a sigh of relief when he saw Lúcio running towards him._

_"Lúcio, thank-" A gunshot rang in Gabriel's ears, Lúcio gasping as blood splattered across the ground, a shotgun blast sitting where his heart was. "LÚCIO!_ " Gabriel screamed awake, gasping as his vision trembled, sitting up immediately. His heart pounded in his head, cold sweat beading along his forehead. His knuckles were pale as he gripped the blanket, pressing it against his chest; static drowned out all his thoughts, fragments of words just making him more and more confused.

 _Hand in hand we dance in the storm..._ _  
_ _I love you so!_

Lúcio's eyes snapped open as he heard Gabriel scream, sitting up immediately and trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He yawned, looking over.

"Gabe? What's-" All sleepiness left in him was gone as he saw Gabriel hunched over, shaking as if there was an earthquake in his body. "Gabe, hey, what's wrong?" Gently placing his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, he flinched as Gabriel shot back, panting heavily. His eyes were wide, fingers digging into the blanket as he glanced left and right, Lúcio holding his hand out again. "Hey, hey... calm down, it's just me." Gabriel almost jumped out of his skin as Princesita brushed against his arm, Lúcio quickly moving her to the pillows.

"H-He's gone... h-he doesn't ex-xist..."

"Gabe, hey, hey." Gently tugging on his sleeve to get his attention, Lúcio turned Gabriel's face to look at him. "Focus on me, focus." Gabriel's eyes continued to flicker back and forth, Lúcio snapping his fingers to get him to look back. "Focus. I'm right here, Gabe." He repeated again, keeping his voice as clear as possible. He snapped again when Gabriel's eyes looked to the side, redirecting his focus. "I'm in front of you."

"H-He's... H-He's there..."

"There's nothing here except for you, Princesita, and I." Lúcio followed Gabriel's gaze to the corners of the room, raising his head. "Athena, turn on the lights gradually." The room slowly lit up, Lúcio gesturing. "There's nothing in the shadows, Gabe. See?" His raised a trembling hand and stared down at it, Lúcio putting his hand on his. "Reaper is gone. It was a nightmare, that's all." He tried to reassure, caressing Gabriel's cheek. "It was just a nightmare, you're safe." A shaky breath, Gabriel lowering his head as his voice came out in choked fragments and trembling phrases, Lúcio holding his hand tighter.

 _I will give you sun and my voice._  
_If it can comfort,_ _  
_ _Until the teardrops mellow,  
__Wind starts to blow..._

"Shh... it's okay... it's okay..." He rested his forehead against the other, closing his eyes. < _Can you hear me?_ > A small nod, Lúcio putting Gabriel's hand on top of his palm. < _I'm going to ask you some questions. One tap for yes, two for no. Is that good?_ > One tap against his palm, Lúcio opening his eyes and continuing to wipe away the tears that leaked from Gabriel's eyes. < _Do you want me to go get some extra pillows?_ > Two taps. < _Do you want me to turn the lights off?_ > One hesitant tap, Lúcio raising his head. "Athena, turn the lights off gradually." The room dimmed, Lúcio waiting until it was dark once more. < _Are you good?_ > One tap. < _Do you want me to hold you?_ > Gabriel's finger hovered over Lúcio's palm, Lúcio waiting patiently. He received one small tap. < _I'm going to let go to adjust the pillows, okay?_ > A tap, Lúcio slowly moving his hand out underneath Gabriel's.

Fluffing the pillows, he moved Princesita a little with an apology. The cat looked at Gabriel with a soft meow, Lúcio giving her a little pat on the head to reassure her. He turned his head as Gabriel shifted, reaching out and lightly touching his arm.

< _What is it?_ > His finger traced a music note, Lúcio disconnecting his headphones and turning the volume up. He set his phone on the nightstand and let his sleeping playlist play out loud, turning back. Lying down, he pulled Gabriel in and let him rest his head on his shoulder; Gabriel latched on quickly, still breathing heavily as he tried to calm down. < _Is this good?_ > One tap against his shoulder, Lúcio resting his hands on Gabriel's head and back. < _I'm going to try to get you to follow my wavelength, okay?_ > One tap, Lúcio closing his eyes.

_Gabriel soul was twitching and swiveling around, as if it was looking for something, or someone. It ran back and forth, the black mist spiraling and breaking off in pieces. Lúcio knelt down and held his hand out, humming softly; it stopped and turned, running straight over. He smiled and picked it up, running his fingers across the scratched surface._

_Though it was still damaged in some parts, it looked a lot better than before. The slashes turned into cuts, the pulsating now akin to a heartbeat rather than erratic reverberations. Lúcio hugged it gently, pressing it to his chest and letting his healing soul begin to work its magic. His calm wavelength matched with Gabriel's, bringing it down. He kept his breaths even, slow and deep._

Gabriel felt his frantic heart rate begin to slow down as the static in his head began to clear out, adrenaline lowering. His trembling stopped, Lúcio stroking the top of his head in even patterns.

< _Follow my breaths, can you try to do that?_ > One tap, Lúcio feeling Gabriel's chest rise and fall a bit slower than before. He listened as he began to mellow out, only hiccuping here and there. < _You're doing wonderfully, Gabe... That's it, that's it... Am I going too fast?_ > Two taps. < _Do you want me to talk now?_ > No taps. Lúcio waited for an answer, Gabriel giving a small shrug. < _Do you want to stay like this?_ > One tap. Lúcio shifted and got comfortable, holding Gabriel in his arms as he continued to breathe slowly and evenly.

 _Anytime you need some light in mind,_ _  
_ _I'll make you glow!_

He wasn't sure how long they stayed together for, Gabriel's death grip on his shirt loosening over time as his breaths finally matched up with his. He gently ran his fingers through his curls, lightly scratching along the top and the back of his neck. Lúcio kissed Gabriel's forehead and pulled the blanket over them more, shifting towards the wall and pulling him closer so he wouldn't fall off the edge. Letting Princesita sleep above the pillows, she gave a small meow and nudged Gabriel's head.

"He'll be okay, Princesita. Just a nightmare, you can bug him in the morning to make him feel better." She reluctantly sat down but only after she got to lick the top of Gabriel's head. Lúcio chuckled and wished her a goodnight, watching as the cat curled up and went to sleep. He turned his focus back to Gabriel, wiping any remaining tear tracks with his thumb.

Maybe it wasn't big displays of affection, hugging and kissing and proclamations of love constantly with laughs and smiles. Maybe it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, going on exciting adventures and making each moment more special than the last, being a 'perfect' couple. Maybe when he was young, that's what his friends expected, that's what he expected. Maybe when he became famous, that's what his fans said, that's what the paparazzi said. Maybe it wasn't like the movies and books, all perfect and complete happiness with no flaws.

Lúcio ran his fingers across Gabriel's cheek, fingertips brushing gently against the stubble growing along the side.

A cup of his favorite coffee in the morning already ready, reminders of what time it was. A small blessing to stay safe, a blanket fresh out of the dryer. An extra pancake, being able to simply enjoy the other's presence in silence. A hand brush in the hallway, a text saying goodnight. The smallest indications, a subtle, slow relationship where they were quite different, yet not. Lúcio found the smallest shows of affection to speak the loudest, to have mundane tasks become special. To realize that the everyday-tasks, though normal, becomes something dear to his heart because Gabriel thought about him.

He smiled and closed his eyes, hand still idly patting Gabriel's curls as he drifted to sleep, listening to the music around the room. Their souls settled down, breaths matching in perfect harmony.

Not big, not loud, not always perfect. They were still working on it, building the bridge together and finding the shards once more. There were setbacks, days where they didn't talk and days where they only held hands. Sometimes a piece broke, but they always managed to find it and put it back. To gradually fix Gabriel's mirror, to fix the cracked edges and make it the Gabriel Reyes he knew. When it came down to it, moments like these, where they just lied in the other's presence, a comfortable silence settling between them...

They wouldn't have it any other way.

He loved Gabriel dearly, and didn't mind waiting as long as it takes for Gabriel to say it back.  
\-------------  
"Ever since we've started dating, everything's been... softer." Lúcio admitted, lounging back in his beanbag as Hana moved her character around the dungeon, him following close behind. "I thought I loved how his voice looked already, but damn, what's a level above love?" He got rid of a mimic chest, letting his mana recharge as Hana took care of the next enemy.

"Adoration?"

"I think that's a lesser version of infatuation. But I do adore the hell out of how his voice looks." Healing Hana up and continuing onto the next room, they easily dispatched the next set of enemies. Lúcio casted a rooting spell to let Hana go to town, checking the room for secret chests.

"What does it look like?" She looted the bodies along the way, Lúcio picking up the healing potions and crafting materials. They stood outside the dragon's entrance, customizing their loadout and switching out items.

"It's a nice shade of red, it's what you would associate with warmth, Christmas, love... that kind of stuff. When we're out with the other agents, it usually settles in the corner, out of the way, chilling. Sometimes it takes the shape of a squishy circle or smoke cloud, lets the other voices be around." Lúcio explained, swapping his sword out for another staff as Hana equipped her bombs. They entered the battlefield, the dragon roaring as the health bar appeared on the top of the screen. "But when we're alone, just the two of us, it spreads out and relaxes, floating freely. It's... really nice to watch." He sighed and smiled, casting a slow spell as Hana slashed with her sword.

"Sounds like he's becoming more open with you." He removed the fire damage on Hana, avoiding a fireball as he granted a shield to himself.

"It's a work in progress, but it's going well. We're improving each other little by little." Hana executed her most powerful move, a giant explosion shaking the cavern as Lúcio provided an attack boost effect. "He grounds me, makes me a little bit more calm. Take life a bit slower, enjoy the small things, that kind of stuff." He ducked behind cover to wait for his cooldowns to finish up, bringing the defense of the dragon down as Hana continued to bash away. "Yesterday, we chilled in my room; I made music at my computer and he lied on my bed playing with Princesita. Even that felt really nice, just being in the same room together despite not talking or cuddling."

"You know, they say that relationships with comfortable silences means that both people are relaxed and compatible with each other."

"Who does?" Hana sent out one more giant explosion, the dragon collapsing to the ground in defeat with a mighty roar as the health bar disappeared. As they looted the treasures, Lúcio healed up their wounds and debuffs, sitting on his cooldowns as Hana organized her inventory.

"My ma and pa. They were gamers, and you know that you can't really talk properly when you have headphones and in multiplayer. Their dates would be a computer, console, and lots of junk food and silence between them or divide and conquer the arcade." Hana smiled as they exited the dungeon. "You haven't seen love until you've seen them share a bottle of Mountain Dew in silence after a hard competitive victory." Lúcio marked the closest town so they could sell their old weapons and clothing. "They told me that if my partner isn't fine with simply enjoying the other's presence in silence, to find love in being able to just be with each other, then they ain't good for me." She shrugged. "Course, they also said to every suitor that they would have to first beat any of my high scores in 16-BIT HERO arcade, and none of them even came close."

"Seriously? Anybody get a pass?"

"One guy, but only because I thought he was going to go bankrupt trying to beat my scores." Hana laughed. "But take my word for it, if you two are comfortable with silence then it's going well. The good kind of silence, of course." They reached the town, Lúcio going to enchant his staff as Hana went for the nearest merchant. "You've slowed down quite a bit. Maybe now I don't have to bash my MEKA into enemies when you go too far in. Don't get me wrong, I  _love_ doing that, but..." She rapped her knuckle against his head with a huff, Lúcio laughing and waving it off. "You send my heart rate higher than my first national competitive competition."

"Sorry about that." She rolled her eyes and went to buying some crafting materials, Lúcio waiting for her outside the shop. He played his flute in the town square for fun, tapping away at the minigame.

"Has he told you that he loves you yet?" Lúcio shook his head. "But you've been together for almost a month now!"

"Some things take more time. I'm guessing he wants to be the best he could be before he tells me he loves me, or absolutely certain." Hana glanced Lúcio, the two accepting their next quest.

"You're so sweet to him, how could he be uncertain?"

"Certain with himself. He wants the best for me, and I think he wants to be sure he can provide that. I'll wait as long as it takes." They began to head out back into the vast world, conversation ending. Hana took a sip of her soda.

"By the way... you describing your synesthesia still lowkey sounds like a drug trip."

"Tell me about it, my teachers thought I WAS on drugs when I kept on telling them fives are goddamn blue and sixes are pink, only zeroes are the color of pencil graphite and no I will not play your mismatched music notes because they are hell on my eyes." Lúcio huffed. "Their voices weren't even fun to watch. One class I almost failed because of how ugly their shade of yellow was."  
\---------  
"Ever since we've gotten together, everything lately seems... easier." Gabriel quietly said, Amélie lounging on the railing cleaning off her rifle. He leaned against it, staring down into his mug; coffee swirled inside, some steam wafting into the air. "Everything seems to have gotten softer... It's honestly really nice. I haven't felt this good in years."

"You've gotten your focus back and are a lot more relaxed." Sombra destroyed a training bot down below, Amélie wiping the lense on the scope. "You've also been more outgoing."

"Lúcio just has that effect, you know? He makes you want to be more active, do something, anything." He took a sip. "It's infectious. When he's happy, I get happy too. When he's excited, I get excited. Last week he was watching hockey with Pharah and I never had an interest in that sport, yet found myself actually listening to Lúcio explain all the plays and teams." Gabriel sighed, watching Sombra calculate the angle of the translocator. "I don't understand... I blocked myself off with walls I thought were impossible to penetrate. Then he comes scaling them with ease..."

"Wallriding up, most likely." Gabriel laughed a little, shrugging.

"Yeah... sounds like him." He watched Sombra practice throwing her translocators, teleporting back and forth. "I've been lost in my head with Reaper in a cold void for so many years... then Lúcio comes and making everything softer, nicer, warmer, and sweeter... to be able to light up a void and make it livable once more... I don't know how he did it." He looked back to Amélie. "I've actually started talking to Ana and Reinhardt more; got a tea appointment at four to catch up and talk about old memories." Amélie set the rag down and unlocked her rifle, checking the scope. She aimed down at one of the training bots, Sombra aiming at it as well.

"With sweets, right?" Popping the training bot's head off, Amélie chuckled as Sombra yelled at her to shoot her own training bot, waving her machine pistol around angrily.

"Ain't a tea party without sweets." Gabriel stepped to the side as Sombra threw the head up on the balcony, grabbing it and tossing it back; Amélie shot it before it hit the ground, blowing a taunting kiss. Slinging her legs around, Amélie shot another bot, Sombra threatening to throw her translocater up to fight Amélie personally.

"Have you told him yet?" Amélie asked as Sombra got back to shooting and her to her cleaning, resting the polished rifle on her lap. Gabriel shook his head. "You two have been dating for a while, no? When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know..."

"You do love him, do you not?"

"I do! I do love him, but..." Gabriel sighed, Amélie raising a brow and popping open her lipstick. Gabriel's shoulders slumped, another sip of coffee. "I... don't know if I'm right for him. He's so good, so sweet and patient... but me?"

"He loves you. He must see something that's like what you see in him." Amélie shrugged, using the rifle as a mirror to apply her makeup. "Look at him; if he doesn't like you, then he would've broke off a while ago."

"I fear that it's the illusion of love. You know how it goes; fall in love, relentlessly kiss and hug and tell each other how much you love each other, something happens, and suddenly the connection is lost. How most love couples in high school end up." He picked up a water bottle and reached back, Sombra teleporting up behind him and taking it with a quick thank you. "Do I deserve this? When is it till Lúcio gets tired of me...?"

"Gabriel... why don't you ask?" Amélie suggested. "A little heart to heart. If you doubt so much, confirm it with Lúcio." Aiming down, Amélie landed a row of headshots of the bots that Sombra was going for, smiling as she saw her throw the translocater up with a yell. "Communicate. If I learned anything from marriage, doubts of one's own can be easily fixed with the other." Grappling away, Gabriel watched as Sombra and Amélie engaged in a game of tag, watching Amélie swing around the shooting range as Sombra chased after her. He looked down at his mug, the coffee now cold. He set it aside, sighing.

Too many doubts. His head was filling with static again.  
\---------  
Gabriel looked across the dining table in search of Lúcio, but the frog was nowhere to be seen. He checked their rooms and the shooting range, making a pitstop at the courtyard and swerving around the living room where Genji and Hana were playing a racing game, Princesita lounging in Genji's lap. They were both neck and neck, drifting tightly around corners and trying to trip the other up with powerups.

"Do you know where Lúcio is?"

"Rooftop." Hana said without looking up from the screen, managing to pull ahead for a few seconds before Genji caught up again. "Said he needed some song inspiration- OH YOU DID NOT!" Genji cackled as Hana hit the fake-power up box placed perfectly in the line of powerup boxes, pulling ahead in glee as Hana sought her revenge. Gabriel said a quick thank you and hurried to the stairs, climbing two steps each time. He was worrying again, he needed to talk to Lúcio, he wanted to ask him if he was truly certain. The static in his head was getting unbearable, he needed confirmation. Did Lúcio really love him? Was he going to leave him once he was frustrated with how slow their relationship progressed? He wanted to give Lúcio a normal love, but he feared he wasn't meeting expectations.

Pushing open the door, he felt the cool night breeze on his face as he stepped out, looking around. He saw Lúcio sitting on opposite side's edge, back turned to him. Moonlight shone down upon the roof, casting a silvery glow across his figure. Gabriel slowed down his run as he heard the first few notes of a guitar, Lúcio tuning it. Another few notes, Lúcio taking a deep breath and beginning to play.

" _I love you too much, to live without you loving me back..._ " Lúcio quietly sang, a soft and gentle melody emerging from the strings. " _I love you too much, heaven's my witness and this is a fact._ " Gazing out to the cliffs and the ocean, Lúcio watched the waves lap up against the rocks. It wasn't like the forest cliff, but it provided a similar experience. " _I know I belong... when I sing this song..._ " He took a deep breath, closing his eyes; softlight formed around his body, a small bird hopping along the railing. It chirped, settling down. " _There's love above love and it's ours, 'cause I love you too much..._ " Light swirled from his fingers, Lúcio sighing and opening his eyes again.

Gabriel took a few steps forward, making sure he didn't make any noise; he watched as Lúcio's creations faded in and out, swirling and dancing in the air like autumn leaves.   
_  
_ " _I live for your touch..._ " He crept forward a little more, fingers rested on the railing. " _I whisper your name night after night..._ " Gabriel didn't even want to breathe, in fear that it would break Lúcio out of his trance. Each breathe was slow and calculated, Gabriel listening closely. " _I love you too much, there's only one feeling and I know it's right..._ " He froze when Lúcio shifted, relaxing when he saw it was just to get more comfortable. The lights were akin to fireflies, stars falling from the sky and lying at Lúcio's feet. " _I know I belong... when I sing this song..._ " Sometimes, he wondered what Lúcio saw when he sang, what his synesthesia showed him. What vibrant colors danced behind those brilliant brown eyes? " _There's love above love and it's ours, 'cause I love you too much!_ "

How he wished to see what Lúcio saw one day.   
_  
_ " _Heaven knows your name I've been praying, to have you come here by my side!_ " Gazing up to the sky, Lúcio watched as shapes jumped through his vision, a string of triangles going in a spiral as a ball bounced along. " _Without you a part of me's missing...!_ " Playing away, he watched a light owl fly across his vision, wings shimmering in the moonlight leaving behind a streak. It landed on his leg, Lúcio smiling as it softly hooted. " _Just to make you my own, I will fight!_ " Idly playing, he gently petted the owl, running the top of his finger along the head. It nuzzled against his palm, disappearing in a poof of green light shards. " _I know I belong... when I sing this song..._ "

" _There's love above love and it's ours 'cause I love you too much..._ " Gabriel quietly sang with Lúcio, the static clearing as a connection was created. A small click, Gabriel glancing back at the rooftop door.   
_  
_ " _I looooove you too much!_ " Lúcio proclaimed, playing louder, the lights glowing brighter with each string pluck. " _I love you too much, heaven's my witness and this is a fact!_ " He kept his eyes open and up to the stars, watching the colors dance across his vision. Rounded edges, soft pastel, shimmering along the night sky. Twinkling stars, indigo night sky, not a single cloud to be seen. " _You live in my soul... Your heart is my goal..._ " He laughed a little at how literal it was, a bit of warmth in his heart as he recalled Gabriel's soul, a glittering red gem. It might have a few scratches, unpolished to a first look, but Lúcio found it stunning. " _There's love above love and it's mine 'cause I love you! There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you! There's love above love and it's ours if you love me..._ " He ran his fingers down the strings one more time, letting the softlight fade out. " _As much..._ " Lúcio exhaled, watching the colors disappear. Setting the guitar aside, he leaned back and breathed slowly, holding his hand up.

Softlight still danced along the fingertips, his wavelength still riding the high of all the wonderful colors, shapes, and love. How funny he thought he needed to be in a concert to use his tech... when all he needed was passion; an amount he couldn't measure, but loud enough for his soul be unable to hold back. Lúcio chuckled, pulling his knee up and resting his head, relaxing his shoulders.

Gabriel slowly backed away and cracked open the door, silently sliding through and shutting it. He walked down the stairs, his fingers clutching the railing. He stared ahead, his footsteps quickening.

Sombra and Amélie jumped as the bedroom door slammed open, Gabriel panting on the other side. Frantically looking left and right, he shut the door behind him, the two staring at him in a pregnant pause. They widened his eyes as he dashed over and almost slid across the floor as he flopped onto the cushions, grabbing their hands.

"Woah woah, amigo, what's gotten into you?" Sombra asked, Gabriel taking a deep breath.

"I... I think I'm ready." He said, letting go. He clutched a cushion instead, fingers digging into the fabric. "I want to tell him. I  _have_ to tell him." Sombra grinned, Amélie smiling and clapping. "I need you guys' help, please."

"What's the idea?" Explaining his plan, Sombra and Amélie's eyes went wide the more Gabriel spoke, their smiles becoming bigger and more excited. "Oooh, that is  _good_."

"Can you guys help me?" He asked, receiving two instant two thumbs-up.

"Do not worry Gabriel, leave the planning to us. You focus on the song." Amélie reassured, taking her phone out. They discussed over more specific details, throwing suggestions here and there. Once Gabriel left to get working, Sombra scrambled for her phone, Amélie sorting the details out properly.

"Jess! D! You guys available for this week?" Two video screens popped up, Jesse lounging on his bed while Hana was at her computer. They nodded, raising a brow. "Gabby is ready to confess to Lúcio!"

" _No way. Get out of here. Really?!_ " Hana asked, Jesse sitting up immediately.

"Yeah! He wants it to be extra special, and we have an idea. We need help though, you guys in?"

" _What's the plan?_ " Sombra quickly explained, Amélie sitting down next to her to show the details. Jesse grinned and Hana rubbed her hands together, both eyes fired up. " _I'm in. I'm so so in._ "

" _What's our mission?_ " They all looked at Amélie, her finger pointing to the first bullet-point.

"Jesse, we need the bar for a day." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song is "Give" by 守夜人, or Night Keepers.  
> Second song is "I Love You Too Much" by Diego Luna and Gustavo Santaolalla. 
> 
> I apologize that this took so long to come out, got very busy with schoolwork. It also took a while because it went through four rewrites, I'll admit that the last part was copy-pasted from draft #3 because I really wanted to finish. The song that I switched in then switched out was "I Will Wait For You" by Us the Duo, hella nice song too.  
> Next few weeks are hectic as hell, but I'll try to deliver Chapter 27 soon!


	27. Never Knew I Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prepare for the get together, and Gabriel finally confesses.

He used to hate mornings. Aching bones, pained muscles, constant whispers and hisses in his head. He missed the mornings where it was peace and quiet, a moment to forget about Overwatch, missions, battles. Some nights, he hoped that when he closed his eyes, they won't open ever again if it meant for the pain to go away.

Now, he looked forward to falling asleep and hoping to open them to the sound of birds chirping outside and the soft snores of Lúcio. Instead of empty space, Lúcio would be right next to him, sleeping all tucked in like a frog if they fell asleep without cuddling, latched on like an octopus if they were. His snores were almost a frog croak if he listened carefully, short and following an unheard beat. Some mornings, Gabriel wondered if Lúcio was a frog in a past life, or he chose a frog motif because of how akin to one he was.

If they fell asleep in his room, only a few faint streaks of sunlight would make it through the closed blinds, casting the room in subtle oranges and yellows. Princesita would be sleeping away in his drawer of scraps of fabric even though she had a plush bed that was almost twice as big as her. Everything would be quiet, a peaceful moment in a noisy world. Gabriel always found it fascinating that the sunlight would always manage to cast over Lúcio, making him look positively beautiful in the faint light even if he was drooling on the pillow. A subtle beauty, all his features looking softer; it brought them out gradually, Gabriel able to watch for hours to try to figure out how the hell could Lúcio look so perfect despite not even being awake. His room let him wake up slowly. But if they slept in Lúcio's room…

Every morning was like a slap to Gabriel's face, for everytime he woke up he would have to scramble to get his thoughts together and wonder if he was still dreaming or not. Because Lúcio kept his blinds and curtains open, when morning rolled around the sunlight would pour in and stretch across the floor, lighting up the entire room. Said sunlight would also pass over Lúcio, making him absolutely, positively  _glow_. The sunlight highlighted his face, the little specks of dust floating along the sunbeams as a soft glow outlined his figure. The first few mornings Gabriel thought he was dreaming because he didn't believe that an angel just so happened to sleep next to him. How time seemed to stand perfectly still as he ran his fingers down Lúcio's cheek, wondering how, how was he lucky enough to be with somebody as radiant as Lúcio? What blessed him to be able to wake up to a sight that people would kill to see?

His heart always skipped a beat when those dark brown eyes, the color of chocolate and coffee, would flutter open sleepily. Lúcio would smile a little, leaning into Gabriel's hand with a soft, happy hum. His mind would shoot straight up to cloud nine when he heard that melodic voice greet him, almost a whisper to not disturb the atmosphere.

"Morning, Gabe..." He would mumble, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "How long ya admiring me for?" He smiled, fingers running across Gabriel's.

"Don't know, I feel that time slows down when I'm with you." Gabriel would say back, smiling and pressing a little kiss on Lúcio's forehead. Lúcio would laugh and say that was far too cheesy, booping his nose. More little giggles and cuddles, Gabriel feeling any troubles slip away.

The mornings he never thought he would see again were back, better than before. Filled with laughter, smiles, not a care in the world. No Overwatch, no missions, no scouting, and no assignments… just the two of them, enjoying the morning together before coffee.

"Well, up and at em!" Lúcio would then say cheerfully, sitting up to be promptly pulled back down by Gabriel. He rolled his eyes and turned his head back, reaching over to pat Gabriel's undercut. "Five more minutes?" Gabriel would nod and bury his face into the back of Lúcio's head, continuing to lie in bed and cuddle until the five minutes were up and Lúcio had to get out of bed to do his morning stretches. "You should stretch with me! Get those muscles going!"

"It's probably a good idea. But lying in your bed is a better idea."

"Gabe..."

"Not my fault your merch pillows are comfortable as hell. That's your fault."  
\-----------  
Jesse exhaled and dragged out the last of his cigar, Amélie leaning against a telephone pole drumming her fingernails along the guitar case strap.

"I hope you can convince her without needing to call me in." Stubbing the cigar out under his foot, Jesse adjusted his hat.

"Laura is reasonable. I'll use Sombra's method first if it comes down to it. Besides, we can always just throw it in the courtyard or something, I hate to have to threaten her." Strolling in with a whistle, Jesse pushed open the door with his shoulder. Jazz was playing on the jukebox, pool balls hitting each other with the chatter of friends. He saw a game of poker going on at one of the tables; he would've gladly joined in and earn a few bucks if it weren't for the fact he actually had an important reason to be here. Sliding into one of the bar stools against the counter, he waited as the bartender poured drinks for another customer. She turned to him after she was done, picking up a glass.

"What can I ge-Jesse?" He smiled and tipped his hat, Laura smiling and setting the glass down in front of him. "Jesse! How are you doing, sweetpea?"

"Good! You doin' good, Laura?" She gestured around, a football game playing on the big TV on the wall. The pool game was wrapping up, the group getting ready to start up another round.

"It was a bit of a nightmare last night, but today is more relaxed. But that aside; what can I get you?" She asked.

"Oh, no. I'm not here to drink." Laura raised a brow, setting the glass away as Jesse sat up straight. "I know it ain't the time to let my friends and I use the bar, and we only use it at night when you close up… but we need for a day, after noon." Jesse explained. "We need to move some things in, decorate the place, practice a… song, so that's why need it starting from noon." Laura sighed, shaking her head.

"Jesse, darling, I can't close for an entire day just for your friends."

"What about Sunday? It ain't that busy on Sunday, is it?" He offered, crossing his fingers underneath the counter. Laura leaned against the back wall, crossing her arms and shaking her head again.

"Sunday is a bit difficult to negotiate..." She mused. "Mornings and afternoons aren't busy, but the nights are a coin toss. What do you even need to move in here?" Somebody at the poker table accused the other of cheating, the other people scoffing and rolling their eyes calling them a sore loser.

"Some lights, decorations, a piano, and drum..." Laura widened her eyes, Jesse quickly putting his hands up. "A synth piano! Not a grand! The drum ain't big either, we just need the day to practice!"

"Practice for what?"

"A… boss of mine, he's been dating his sweetheart for a while now and wants to tell 'em that he loves them with a song because they love music," Jesse explained. "It's really important to him, he hasn't been this happy and hopeful in a long time, even longer of dedicating so much time to somebody." He scratched the back of his neck. "His sweetheart… lives with us, so we can't exactly practice there." Laura raised a brow but didn't say anything, finger still tapping on her arm. "They also love music, so he wants to sing here since this is where they really became friends." Jesse took his hat off, pressing it against his chest. "Please, Laura… this is really important for my boss. He hasn't been happy with somebody like them." Laura sighed, uncrossing her arms.

"Jesse… look, darling, I love you and your friends, but I can't close for an entire day without some form of payment. I would love to help, but business comes first." She said, shaking her head. Jesse huffed and put his hat back up, sliding out of the chair.

"Well, I have another offer then." Looking around, he pointed his thumb at Laura's office, walking over and leaning on the doorway. Laura went and refilled everybody's glasses, excusing herself and going in with Jesse. Closing and locking the door, Jesse drew the blinds, confirming that nobody was watching. He stood up straight, reaching into his pockets and holding out a stack of cash. He flipped through the bills in a quick flick, showing that they were all hundreds. "This, to cover the loss of revenue for closing for a day." He set it down on her desk, taking out another stack of hundreds, smaller than the first. "This, to cover the bill for that night, although I'm pretty sure we're only breaking open a bottle of champagne or vodka, depending on how it goes." He set it down on top of the previous one. "And..." He took out one more stack, holding it out to Laura. "This, for you to have a night to yourself." He explained. Laura stared at the cash, looking up at Jesse with narrow eyes.

"Where the hell did you get this money."

"A friend, she's standing outside waiting." He put the third stack on top of the other two. "Nothing will be traced to you, all obtained legally straight from the bank. I made extra sure of that." Jesse held his hand out, smiling. "So, do we have a deal?" He proposed. Looking down at the stacks, she picked one and flipped through the bills, glancing up at him.

"This isn't fake money, is it? Because if it is..."

"You can check and double-check every single one. All straight from the bank." Jesse said, Laura still holding narrow eyes. "Laura, I wouldn't cheat you out, promise. If you find a single fake, well..." He took his hat off and set it down on the desk. "I'll give up my hat." Jesse added on. Laura looked through the bills again, fingers flipping through each one slowly. "If you take it to the bank and count it all out and it's not enough to cover the revenue loss, then tell me."

"Jesse..."

"Laura, please. This is seriously important." He said, holding his hand out once more. "There's more than enough. You can probably treat yourself, few friends, and some family to a nice dinner, go out on a one-night cruise ship, buy more things for your bar, I don't know. Put it into your account and invest in whatever. Buy some nice gifts or pay off the bills. Just… one day." Jesse pleaded, extending his fingers. "Just one day." She set the stack down, turning to him and shaking his hand firmly.

"You have yourself a deal." She said, Jesse sighing in relief and shaking her hand enthusiastically.

"Oh, thank you, Laura!"

"If I find a fake dollar, then I'm coming after you, understand?" She threatened, Jesse smiling and putting his hat back on.

"You got yourself a deal." Setting up a date, he shook her hand once more and tipped his hat. He got a single glass of beer to be polite, ironing out a few details. Waving goodbye and sauntering out, he exhaled out all the air in his lungs and quickly got out another cigar, Amélie holding out a lighter.

"Well?" He took it with a quick thanks, lighting it up and taking a drag. He relaxed, giving a thumbs up.

"Almost didn't make it, but money talks wonders." Marking the date down, Amélie texted Sombra and Hana in their group chat to inform them. "All the money was real, right?"

"Straight from my account to me." She said, putting her phone away. "And the last person that tried to cheat a Guillard out, they don't live to tell the tale." Jesse smiled, Amélie standing straight and brushing off some non-existent dust on her dress.

"How much we gotta pay ya back?"

"It hardly made a dent. Just cover me in missions, and we're good."  
\----------------  
Gabriel mulled over the lyrics, cursing quietly as he tried to think of the next line. He drummed his fingers on the table, typing out a line and deleting it immediately afterward. He glanced up at the first verse, eyes straying to the half-finished chorus.

"What to say… what do I say?" He muttered, wondering how Lúcio managed to write such emotional lyrics for his songs from scratch, to put his thoughts into coherent lines. Lúcio's lyrics were elegant and expressed his deeper emotions out, pouring his heart and soul out through his voice. And here he was, hardly able to wrangle his thoughts into something he saw as Lúcio-worthy. He just had a block of text, a loose idea of how lyrics worked, and too many things he wanted to say. How could he get his emotions down perfectly in only three to four minutes?! If he was to express what he felt fully, then they would be at the bar from sundown to sunrise!

"Whatcha' writing there?' Gabriel jumped and quickly shut the holopad off, pressing it against his chest as Lúcio popped up behind him, giggling while resting his arms around his neck over the top of the chair. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! Though I didn't think you would get so scared over that." He said, smiling. "What were you writing there?"

"Uh… scouting report. Been holding it off for a while, and the empty section has been bugging me. It would get Athena off my chest, you know..." Gabriel said, cracking a small smile. Lúcio rested his head on his shoulder.

"Don't you usually file those right after you scout, though?"

"Used to make McCree or Genji file them. Guess I'm going back on bad habits." Gabriel shrugged, giving Lúcio a quick peck on the cheek. "It's all boring, nothing exciting."

"If there was something exciting, then you would have reported it already." Lúcio said, giving him a little hug around the shoulders the best he could with the chair between them. He walked away, Gabriel sighing in relief when he couldn't hear the DJ's footsteps anymore. He opened the holopad back up and returned to the lyrics, glancing at the doorway. He looked back down at the lyrics, beginning to type the next line.

The more he thought of Lúcio, the more words appeared. It wasn't trying to get his emotions down perfectly, for that was plain impossible. But he could try and tell a story, tell Lúcio how much he meant to him.  
\----------------  
"Do they have ipê-amarelos?"

"Google says that's a tree."

"It's a tree with flowers! They look like little trumpets." Hana looked around, biting her thumb. She went over to the yellow flower section to search around, Amélie looking for the roses. She stopped in front of a little chart that listed the different rose colors and their individual meanings, reading through it carefully. "Maybe he would like orchids! Excuse me, do you have orchids?" Gazing at the available color options, Amélie picked out peach, pink, and the ever-classic red roses. She also got a few white ones to pair with the red, checking the chart once more to make sure that the meanings matched up. She doubted that Lúcio would actually know the meanings behind the roses, but added a little more sentimental value.

"What did you find?" She asked Hana, Hana standing up and showing a few yellow trumpet flowers and pinkish-purple orchids.

"Closest I can find to cattleya labiatas."

"Why these flowers?" They went up to the florist, combining the two selections together.

"They're national symbols of Brazil!" Hana smiled, taking her card out to pay. "Lúcio loves them. Oh, should we get a vase for this?" She turned to the florist. "Do you also sell vases?"

"Yes, we do!" They said cheerfully, setting the flowers aside. Motioning them to another part of the store, there was a variety of vases and pots to put flowers in, all on shelves or display cases. There were plain glass vases to intricate porcelain ones with the designs hand-painted, small little pots and gigantic ones that Hana believed were for growing vegetables rather than planting flowers. "Are you looking for anything in particular? A color, design, theme..."

"It needs a frog design. Even better, one with lily pads." The florist looked at the shelves and display cases, picking out an elegant vase that had a pond design around, lily pads with water lilies along the bottom as willows draped over it. There were little frogs on the pads, Hana oohing at the design. "Oh, that is good." Amélie nodded.

"We'll buy it." Checking that all the flowers fit, they paid for everything, packaging up the vase carefully and wrapping the bouquet up. Carrying the box outside, Hana checked in with the others as Amélie called for Jesse to come pick up the container. "Status?"

"Gabriel is getting the food ready. After we drop the flowers off, we are to meet up with Sombra at the store to decide on decorations."  
\---------------  
"Hey, Reinhardt!" The crusader lowered his hammer, pushing his helmet up. He grinned as he saw Gabriel walking over, setting the hammer down and waving enthusiastically.

"Hello Reyes!" He greeted loudly, laughing. "You look more nervous than McCree was when you gave him his first solo-mission! What's with the face?" Glancing behind him, to the left and right, Gabriel waited five seconds in between to make sure a certain bouncy DJ was absent. He motioned for Reinhardt to lean down, Reinhardt taking a knee instead due to his suit of armor.

"I need you to cook up some things, but you can't have Lúcio see."

"Why is that?" Gabriel glanced behind him again, making sure he couldn't hear humming or beatboxing.

"It's for a… surprise."

"A surprise?!" Reinhardt excitedly shouted, Gabriel wincing and waving his hands.

"Keep your voice down! Lúcio's on base, we can't have him hear about this!" Taking out a piece of paper, Gabriel handed it over, Reinhardt reading the foods listed; he recognized a few of the names from when he researched foods from Rio for the recovery party. "I need you to make these, but don't let Lúcio see!"

"Reyes, you know I'm not exactly quiet. The quietest I get is heavy footsteps in a giant suit of armor." Reinhardt laughed, quickly quieting down when Gabriel scrambled to cover his mouth. "Hm… I will try. No big promises though."

"Lúcio should be occupied for the most part today with the most recent agents that came back from a mission, so you have some time. I need these by tomorrow, as much as you can make."

"I will do my best! Delivered to your room?" Gabriel nodded, Reinhardt setting a reminder.

"Thank you so much, Reinhardt!" Gabriel rushed off, Reinhardt smiling and picking up his hammer again. He changed out of his suit and put everything away, making his way to the kitchen briskly. Opening up the fridge and taking the necessary ingredients out to start the first food, he glanced up as he heard a soft meow. Princesita strode into the kitchen, jumping up onto one of the counter stools and sitting down with another meow.

"Why, hello there Prinzessin! How are you doing this fine afternoon?" He opened up a half-eaten can of tuna, scooping some onto a little platter as Princesita watched intently, neck craning forward as her eyes glittered. "Would you be so kind to lend me some of your assistance, your Royal Highness?" He set it down on the counter, Princesita leaning forward. He put his hand over the platter, shaking his finger. "Ah ah ah, hear me out first." Pawing at his fingers and trying to stick her nose in between them, she sat back up when she realized Reinhardt wasn't going to budge. Her tail swished in annoyance but looked back up at Reinhardt. "I need you to help me out on a very special mission. Will you listen and consider my request?"

"Meow."

"Excellent! Now, I need you to keep Lúcio from coming into the kitchen." Princesita's ears perked up as she heard Lúcio's name, Reinhardt smiling and nodding. "I cannot have Lúcio coming in anytime soon. I need you to keep him occupied until tomorrow. If you succeed, I will reward you with a homemade three-fish meal, topped with catnip of course." He proposed, holding his other hand out. "Will you help me out, your Royal Highness?" Princesita purred, putting her paw onto Reinhardt's palm. He smiled and gave her a gentle scratch on the hand, uncovering the platter. "Thank you, my friend!" She ate away at the tuna as he started up the first dish, replacing and substituting ingredients if needed. He was quite glad that he recently went out to go grocery shopping, for everybody was getting sick of Ana telling them to eat healthier.

Princesita hopped down from the stool when she licked the plate clean, sauntering away with her tail held up high.  
\-------------------  
"Green decorations! This is Lúcio we're talking about!"

"Yellow! He's a medic!"

"Why not black and green? Ain't this for both of em?"

"Black is too dark for this occasion," Amélie argued, crossing her arms. "We need the place looking lively, not half of a funeral." She raised up some of the black decorations, the majority looking more belonging a morgue. The four ignored the fact that they were arguing in plain view of everybody in Aisle 3, party decorations, looking like the most mismatched friend group ever. A man that wore a cowboy hat seemingly unironically discussing with a very tall fashionable lady with an equally long purple ponytail as the girl that looked completely normal in her hoodie and jeans arguing with the very bright, neon-streaked girl with wires at her fingers.

"That's why I said yellow!" Sombra protested, holding the roll up. "It's one of the liveliest colors out there! AND he's a healer!"

"Lúcio's green through and through! I'm his best friend, I would know! It's Brazil's flag color!"

"But all green looks would look like the bar was weird artificial greenery. We need more color." Jesse interjected. "Boss would want the place to be like Lúcio: colorful."

"We can't exactly turn into a disco now, can we? No." Amélie held up a few decorations that were emerald-colored, particularly a large bow. "Lively, but with an element of class and elegance. This is meant to be a special night."

"Dude, Lúcio doesn't like any of that high-class posh stuff." Hana got a string of fairy lights, shrugging and putting a few into their cart. "He once texted me throughout a fancy dinner with one of his dates his manager made him go on and the entire time he was complaining and wishing he was at an arcade and how his suit itches."

"But this night is meant to be special!"

"Lúcio's definition of special is like, taking his date to a skating rink and then hitting up the arcade. Very casual, he likes to keep things light and casual." Sombra came back with a long tablecloth, white with simple green designs along the edges. "He hardly goes out to fancy restaurants and hotels when he tours." Hana put a few more fairy lights in. "Casual-formal. That's the most we can go to."

"That's acceptable." Picking out a few more decorations, they brought it up to cashier which avoided Amélie's cold eyes and opted instead to chat with Jesse. Paying for everything, they piled it all into the car and tore it back to the bar.  
\-------------  
"Princesita! No! Come back with that!" Lúcio yelled, Princesita running down the hallways with his headphone wire in her mouth. His headphones bounced along the floor, Lúcio praying that it wouldn't break. "Princesita!" Skirting the corner, he squeezed past Orisa with a quick apology and ran past Mei, Princesita making a sharp right. He braked and dove, managing to grab his headphones; the wire disconnected, Princesita continuing to run. "Hey! Get back here with that!" He saw her duck into Gabriel's room, scrambling up and going in as well, coming to a break. "Princesita!" He shouted, Gabriel scrambling to close the screens on his computer.

"O-Oh, hi Lúlu!" Lúcio blinked as he heard the music stop, the room suddenly going quiet, He glanced at the screen behind Gabriel, but couldn't make anything out before Gabriel closed it. "W-What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked, backing up against his desk, hands behind his back.

"Princesita took my headphone wire-there you are!" Cornering her to the bed, Lúcio grabbed the headphone wire out of her mouth. She grinned smugly and batted at the end, Lúcio shaking his head and connecting the wire back to his headphones and phone. "So one moment you keep me stuck in my chair for three hours because you wanted to stay in my lap, and when I want to go to the kitchen to get a snack you immediately steal my headphones..." Gabriel widened his eyes, Lúcio giving Princesita two light smacks on the head. He turned to Gabriel with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, were you doing something in here?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing, it's fine!" Gabriel said, Lúcio sitting down on his bed to check his phone. As soon as he did, Princesita purred and pressed herself against him, curling up on him.

"Oh no." Lúcio groaned with a smile, lying down. "She's been really insisting on sleeping on me..."

"We didn't name her Princesita for nothing. How about I go get you that thing you wanted from the kitchen?" Gabriel offered, opening the drawer behind him and shoving the papers inside. Lúcio was too occupied with adjusting Princesita, patting her head.

"Just needed some water and a snack, get what you want. Thanks, babe!" Gabriel smiled and nodded, leaving his room and hurrying to the kitchen. He breathed a sigh of relief, wiping away the sweat that was beading on his forehead.  
\--------------  
Jesse:  _Waiting in the garage. Come down._

Throwing on a trench coat and carefully putting the containers of food into a bag, he made sure that Amélie's cosmetic kit was on top. He knew Lúcio was busy with deciding what kind of prosthetic sensors he was to get when the operation came around, hoping that the meeting was long. Checking the hallways, he hurried out when he saw that they were clear and headed in the direction of the garage.

"Hey, Gabe!" He froze and quickly hid the bags behind his back, turning to face Lúcio with a smile he hoped wasn't suspicious. Lúcio bounced up, smiling and waving. "Goin' out?"

"Y-Yeah! A… Amélie called and said she needed a second opinion, and… says that video-chat is unacceptable for looking at makeup. So! I got to go, don't want to keep her waiting." Gabriel said, backing slowly to the exit. Lúcio laughed, nodding.

"True! Hana never trusts me to do makeup over video chat, I gotta be in her room for it." He walked towards him, Gabriel praying that he didn't notice the bags behind him. Lúcio pulled him down and gave a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well, have fun Gabe!"

"You, uh, you need me to get anything while I'm out?" Gabriel asked, feeling his cheeks begin to hurt at how hard he was trying to maintain the smile. His fingernails were digging into his palm, clutching the bag handle tightly, praying to god Lúcio wasn't getting suspicious.

"You know I always ask for chocolate! Though I should really lay off the sugar, not doing any favors for my sleeping schedule..." Lúcio shrugged and waved it off. "Well, tell Amélie I said hello and that her eyeliner is fierce as always!"

"Y-Yeah, see you later!" Gabriel called, Lúcio turning around and whistling a little melody as he strolled down the hallways, greeting Princesita along the way as she winded between his legs. As soon as Lúcio turned the corner and was out of sight, Gabriel sprinted out to the garage, hastily signing out and rushing in. Jesse was waiting by the car, glancing up from his lighter and cigar.

"What was the hold-up?"

"Had to skirt around Lúcio." Getting into the car, Gabriel sighed and rested his head back, placing the bag on his lap. As they pulled away from base, he opened up the bag again, seeing all the food inside. It smelled amazing. Looking up to base, he hoped that the night will go well.

One chance.  
\-----------------------  
"Cut." Amélie turned the music off, Gabriel sighing and lowering the microphone. She turned around in her piano seat, shaking her head. "More passion. More energy! You sound like a giraffe in a room of guillotines."

"Is that really the best example Amé…?" Sombra mumbled, looking up at Gabriel as she lowered her drum sticks. "But she's right; Gabby, you really need to loosen up. You're not going to be able to sing when you're wound up like a spring ready to burst. All of our practices are cut short because you keep on getting nervous."

"You think I don't know that?" He huffed, putting the microphone back on the stand as Jesse turned it off to avoid the static. He rested his eyes on it, fingers lingering on the top. "I want it to be perfect. Lúcio sings everything to perfection, I want to give him as well… How does he do it?"

"Why don't you think of Lúcio while singing?" Hana advised, looking up from hanging up the fairy lights. "Lúcio always said he sings with passion rather than technicality. If he pours all his energy into a song, he loves it even if others don't. Try it out!" Taking a sip of water, Gabriel picked up the microphone again, Jesse turning up the speakers. He exhaled, raising it up.

"Start the music again." Sharing a glance, Amélie began to play the first few notes again. Sombra started tapping away as Gabriel went into the first verse, foot tapping to follow the beat. They made it through the first verse smoothly, Sombra and Amélie sharing a smile and playing louder. All three harmonized for the second verse, Gabriel smiling and glancing down for the chorus lyrics. He felt his tongue begin to tie up, hand clutching the microphone tighter as the words seemed to mesh and blur.

How could he sing this when Lúcio is watching him? Was he ready to confess? Was he good enough? This was the chorus! It was practically the most important part of the song! He needed to admit it, he needed to! But what if it doesn't go as he thought? But-

"CUT!" He blinked, hearing Amélie stop playing. He looked to Sombra to see her slam her drumsticks down, marching over. "Gabe! The hell is going on with you?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm trying, okay?! I'm not a performer!" He protested, Sombra rolling her eyes and grabbing the lyrics, shaking them.

"You want to confess to Lúcio with a song? Then at the very least, sing the goddamn chorus!" She yelled, taking a step forward. Jesse quickly moved away from the lights, Hana looking up from arranging the flowers.

"You don't know what it feels like! I've never done something like this ever before!" Gabriel yelled back, Sombra glaring at him with her chin up. "This has so much riding on it! This ain't any song!"

"Then put some goddamn passion into it!" Another stomp forward, the two practically in each other's faces. Jesse laughed nervously and got in between them, trying to separate the two.

"Hey now, let's calm down, we can-"

"Stay out of this, Jess." Sombra hissed, glaring at him. He backed away with hands up, Sombra whipping her head back around to glare at Gabriel. Her fingers dug into the papers. "If you can't even fucking sing the chorus, then what's the point of writing the rest of the song?!" She yelled.

"I'M TRYING HERE!"

"NOT ENOUGH!" A loud slap resonated through the bar, Jesse widening his eyes as Amélie stood up immediately, Hana freezing in place. Sombra grabbed Gabriel's collar and dragged him down to her eye level. "You want to confess to Lúcio, yeah?! You want to tell him that you love him?! You want to goddamn impress him that it will knock his fucking prosthetics off to the fucking moon?! THEN SING WITH PASSION! SING LIKE YOU MEAN IT, PENDEJO!" She shouted, slamming the lyrics down onto the ground. "Until you  _actually_ want to sing, then forget about it!" Marching out of the bar, the door shut with a loud bang, the entire bar quiet. Gabriel slowly stood back up, rubbing his cheek.

"... I'll go talk to her." Amélie slid out of her seat, Jesse hurrying to see if there was some ice in the fridge as Hana picked up the lyric sheets again. Amélie pushed open the door, seeing Sombra stress-hacking her own program. She was muttering angrily under her breath, fingers jabbing at the hexagons. "Sombra?"

"Give me a minute." She muttered, Amélie closing the door and leaning against it. A few cars passed by on the nearby road, Amélie waiting patiently until Sombra's shoulders slumped and she stopped typing away. "... I shouldn't have lost my temper." She quietly said, running her hand through her hair. "It's just… I never cared about somebody as much as our little friend group before." Amélie stood next to her, resting her hand on her shoulder. Sombra's eyes weren't on the screen, instead gazing out into the distance. "I want him to be happy… god, we've all had shit lives, but it's turning around. And Gabby… he deserves this so much."

"You care a lot for him."

"This is the first time he ever fell in love! He's never been happier with somebody else!" Sombra said. "And here he is, screwing it up for himself! He needs this!" She sighed, closing out all her screens. "I can hack into government databases. I can hack into private companies. I can blackmail political leaders and destroy lives with a single click. And yet... I can't ensure Gabby's happiness."

"Do you really think you don't make him happy?" Amélie asked, Sombra glancing up from the ground. "I'm still trying to override months of brainwashing to regain my emotions again. Gabriel would have been miserable if it was just him and I." She gave her a small smile. "You bring us both happiness with your personality and attitude. Do you really think we would have gotten ice cream at midnight to celebrate a mission if it was only him and I?"

"Well..."

"We would've never done the sleepovers and bar meetups if it weren't for you convincing us." Amélie crossed her arms, fingernails drumming along. "Not to mention, we owe you for breaking us out of Talon."

"That was nothing, Amé." Sombra tried to laugh it off, Amélie shaking her head.

"You mean a lot to us just as we mean to you. We hold you back from doing overly stupid things. You push us forward to do stupid things that turn out to be fun." She looked back at Sombra. "We would not have half the amount of fun we have now if it weren't for you, Sombra."

"Heh, I guess I'm always the one giving you the extra push-" Sombra widened her eyes, Amélie smiling more and nodding. "The extra push… GABBY!" Sprinting back into the bar, Jesse looked up as Sombra dashed in with Amélie in tow, tackling Gabriel into a hug. He blinked, looking down at her.

"Sorry, I thought about what you said, and-"

"No! No, don't be sorry! I should be sorry that I slapped you!" Sombra quickly apologized, smiling big. Grabbing her drum sticks as Amélie sat down in front of the piano, she picked the microphone up and pressed it into Gabriel's hands. "We're going to try something a little different!" She took the lyric sheets away. Sitting down at the drums, Gabriel felt them all link up together, Amélie resting her fingers on the keys. < _This time, just sing! Don't think about it! You have the words memorized, right?_ >

< _Yeah, I do, but-_ >

< _Ready when you are._ > Gabriel wondered what was with the sudden change of hearts between her, deciding to not dwell on it. He gave the nod to go, Amélie beginning to play once more. As he listened to the melody, he tried to follow Sombra's advice, singing the words with his eyes closed. He felt a slight sensation in his head as if the static and doubts were being forced back. He let the music guide his words, swaying back and forth.

He blinked when the music stopped, Sombra and Jesse cheering loudly as Hana clapped furiously, Amélie doing a more classy clap with a small smile. Turning around, the two almost tackled him into a hug, Jesse hollering and waving his hat in the air.

"That was amazing!"

"You sang! You did it!" Sombra cheered, holding her hand up for a high-five that Gabriel delivered happily. As they launched into another practice session, his mouth gradually turned up into a smile as the words came easier and easier, the static going away.

He can do this. He can sing to Lúcio.  
\----------  
"Heeeeey, froggie!" Lúcio looked up as Sombra threw her arm around his shoulders, grinning and punching his arm playfully. "We hitting up the bar tonight, and I know we told you before, but just wanted to make sure you are coming."

"Of course I'm coming!" Lúcio smiled. "I ain't passing up a time to spend time with you guys, especially since Hana's coming this time! By the way, thanks for extending the invitation to her."

"Well, Amé and I are Gabby's best friends and you had to deal with us, so it's only fair!" Sombra laughed. "Is fifteen minutes enough?"

"I only need about five, I already have my outfit picked out."

"Even better! Meet me in the garage." As Sombra ran off, Lúcio saw that instead of her usual crop tops and shorts, it was a simple purple shirt paired with an indigo bomber jacket and black leggings, sleek boots instead of buckled. Her hairline was crisp and her hair was more vibrant than usual as if she just got it dyed. He didn't think much of it, guessing that Sombra was trying out a new outfit style or perhaps didn't have anything else in the closet.

He wished he had time to wash his dreads and put his frizzy hair up into his favorite bun, but didn't have time through the week to spend some quality time with his hair. Between Princesita for some reason becoming incredibly cuddly, work, and his music management, he didn't have much free time. Tonight was one free day, as he rushed to get everything done so he could enjoy the night.

Opting for a simple low ponytail, he put on a shirt with a frog hopping lilypad to lilypad in the center. He found a light dark green jacket, sleek and classy. Though he would've liked to put on some jeans or perhaps leggings, the prosthetics didn't allow tight-fitting fabric. He decided to go with a long pair of blue shorts, leaving the curved metal piece out in the open. A quick swipe with the chapstick, the same green earrings and glasses, Lúcio stopped by Reinhardt to see if he was around to keep an eye on Princesita. As he passed by the kitchen, he saw Reinhardt mincing up cooked pieces of fish, Princesita lounging on a plush stool watching patiently. He was happily chatting with her, receiving meows and purrs in return.

Well, it seemed that they were occupied for a while.

Hurrying to the garage, he looked around for the others, confused when he only saw Sombra leaning against the car.

"Where the others at?"

"They're already at the bar, I came to pick you up." He saw that they were still taking Amélie's car, getting into the passenger seat. Sombra started it up, Lúcio taking the aux cord and connecting his phone up to play music.

"You know how to drive, right?"

"Please, I've driven plenty of times before when doing getaways in Talon." Lúcio settled in his seat, blinking when he registered Sombra's words.

"Wait, only getaways?!"

"Relájate, rana!" Sombra laughed. "I promised Amé I won't crash, damage, scrape, or scratch her car in any way. Don't worry." Pulling away from base and driving leisurely down the driveway, she signed the two of them out to open the gate. "I know you're a medic, so you're extra careful about safety and all that. Don't you worry!"

"Can I still drive? I've driven on normal in Rio before." Sombra shrugged, pulling the car to the side.

"Whatever makes you comfortable." Changing seats, Lúcio put on his car playlist and began to drive out of base, Sombra relaxing in her seat. It was Lúcio, a medic that was second on trying to keep everybody safe.

But, she forgot about his other qualities.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!" She yelled, Lúcio almost drifting around a corner. Sombra swore the car almost went up on two wheels, Lúcio weaving in and out of lanes with minimal space. It wasn't helping that Lúcio was jamming out at the same time to the song playing in the speakers, sometimes driving to the music.

"I do! I have my driver's license if you want to take a look!" He did a hard brake at a red light, Sombra clutching the armrest wondering if she should take the wheel back. No matter what Gabriel says that makes Lúcio slow down and enjoy life, he was still a speed demon that enjoyed adrenaline far too much.

They screeched into the parking lot, Sombra finally letting go of the armrest after Lúcio put the car into parking mode and turned the engine off. She exhaled and muttered a thank you under her breath, not even daring to open the car door and step outside with how weak her legs felt.

"C'mon!" Lúcio said cheerfully, Sombra slowly opening up the car door and carefully stepping down onto the ground as if she was actually dead and would go straight through the grass. When her boots touched the ground in solid, she sighed in relief and followed Lúcio into the bar; as soon as she did, she stumbled and collapsed onto the stool next to Gabriel.

"What happened?" He asked, sliding over a glass of water.

"Your boyfriend there drives like a maniac and almost got us killed in a fiery accident on the way here." Their attention drew back to Lúcio, who whistled in awe as he came in and looked around. 

"Damn! Did you guys spruce this place up just for tonight! It looks hella nice!" Fairy lights strung across the ceilings and walls, the bar decorated with a simple but still elegant tablecloth. The stools had bows, Lúcio walking over and gazing at the vase and bouquet of flowers. "Wow, are these orchids and trumpet flowers? They look so much like ipê-amarelos! And the orchids!" He raised his head, smiling. "They look like cattleyas!"

"Closest I got!" Hana grinned. "They're all real, too! Along the roses!"

"Get out of here!" Lúcio reached up and felt the petals, pleasantly surprised when he felt that they were indeed real. "Wow… damn, what's the occasion for all this?"

"Just a meetup as usual." Amélie said coolly, Lúcio seeing her pour two glasses of soda for Hana and Sombra. Hana wore an actual dress for tonight paired with a cardigan, pink as always. Her hair was up in a neat bun secured with a bunny hairclip, Lúcio glancing down to see that she had pumps instead of her usual sneakers, paired with white leggings. The dress was more of a casual one with some lace and bows, but he didn't expect her to wear it tonight.

"So Lúcio, how has your music been coming along?" Jesse asked, Lúcio glancing at his outfit to see that he was wearing a dress shirt, pants, and shoes, though the hat, serape, and BAMF belt didn't quite match with it. He wondered if this was supposed to be an important meetup and should've dressed with a bit of class; did he miss a memo?

"It's coming along a bit slow, but almost half of it is complete!" He smiled. He glanced over to Gabriel, who was having a glass of water instead of his usual whiskey. Similar to the others, he dressed up for tonight. Instead of a hoodie it was a long-sleeved black shirt with silvery designs along the sleeves and silk pants. His beanie was still on his head.

"Should we get started on the food?" Lúcio blinked, watching as Amélie took out a large platter with coxinhas on top. She was… well, classy and elegant as usual.

"Food?" She smiled, nodding.

"Go ahead." Lúcio took one, biting into it; he felt like he was back in Rio again, munching away on a coxinha chatting with Beta as they took a break from football. He couldn't help but take seconds and thirds, smiling and offering Hana his when he caught her staring.

"Dude, you never told me that you got such good street food!"

"Coxinhas are pretty common, remind me to take you down to Rio sometime!" The plate was quickly finished off, Lúcio surprised when Amélie took out a basket, inside balls of bread. He took one and gave it a look, biting into it.

"Shit, is this pão de queijo?!" Lúcio popped the rest into his mouth, chewing and swallowing. "This has to be Reinhardt's. Is this Reinhardt's?"

"Yep, I asked him to make some food for this… hangout." Gabriel said, eating his own. Lúcio laughed, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, babe, you didn't have to!" They chatted as more food was put on the counter, Lúcio finding all of them being from Brazil. He looked around the bar more as the night stretched more, raising a brow at the lights on the ceiling, the cables winding to the side. He was pretty sure that the bar didn't have stage lights…

Leaning forward, he could see a video camera sitting on the side of the counter. Looking back at everybody else, he saw that none of them, not even Jesse, had a single alcoholic drink. To add in with how they were all discussing cookie-cutter conversations, Lúcio feeling as if he was seriously missing something. Did he miss a memo? Did Sombra say something while she was going to the garage that was important?

"Okay, seriously guys, what's the occasion? First the decorations, then the food-which was delicious, by the way-all being from my home, all of you guys are dressed up, the flowers being reminiscent of my country..." He pointed to the ceiling to the stage lights. "And were those there before? Seriously, is this like, my birthday celebration? If Hana said today was my birthday, I'm here to tell you that it's not my birthday." Hana laughed, waving her hand.

"Bro, I know it's not your birthday."

"So what's the occasion?" Lúcio asked, all sharing a glance and looking to Gabriel. Gabriel sighed, taking one more drink of water before getting up.

"The real reason for this get together is… well..." Amélie exited out from the counter as Sombra hopped off her stool, the three of them going to the stage. Lúcio blinked as Hana got the video camera and set it up facing the stage, Jesse going to the stage light wires and taking out the controls. He saw that there were a few more cables coming out the controls, following it to the stage. Amélie pulled the curtains, revealing the piano and drum set, a few small speakers set up with a microphone. "I have something to tell you." Gabriel got up onto the stage, Lúcio moving a few stools over so he could face the stage.

"Woah..." The bar lights dimmed, Jesse focusing the spotlight on the stage. Gabriel picked up the microphone, feeling all the afternoon practices flooding back; except this time, Lúcio was staring at him with wide eyes, which made his nerves shoot straight up.

This was the real deal. This was it.

< _Ready, Gabriel?_ > Amélie asked, Gabriel taking a deep breath. He exhaled and loosened his grip on the microphone, closing his eyes.

_One. Two. Three… Four… Five._

< _Start the music._ > Amélie began to play the beginning notes, turning up the volume. " _For the way you changed my plans..._ " Gabriel sang, Sombra tapping away at the drums. " _For being the perfect distraction!_ " Jesse dimmed the lights to be more warm and soft, Hana moving the video camera to capture both Lúcio's expression and Gabriel's singing. " _For the way you took the idea that I had, of everything that I wanted to have…!_ " Gabriel knew he couldn't let his doubts hold back his performance. He needed to pour his heart and soul out, no matter what logic dictated that he wasn't good enough. " _And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah!_ " Making eye contact with Lúcio, his heart skipped a beat as he saw how wide those deep brown eyes were, lips parted slightly. In the dim light of the bar, Lúcio was like a green jewel, the lights reflecting off the tip of his glasses and prosthetics. What thoughts were coursing through his head? " _For the ending of my first begin..._ "

" _Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah..._ " Amélie and Sombra sang in perfect unison, Gabriel giving them a smile. They smiled back, Sombra giving him a brief thumbs-up.

" _And for the rare and unexpected friend..._ "

" _Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah..._ " Hana and Jesse joined in, Lúcio glancing back at them. His attention quickly returned back to Gabriel, hands rested on his lap.

" _For the way you're something that I'd never choose, but at the same time, something I don't wanna lose…!_ " Gabriel felt his heart begin to beat faster, his hands begin to shake. His fingers began to clutch the microphone tighter, eyes darting to Sombra; her smile dropped fast.

< _Don't you DARE chicken out now!_ > She yelled at him, fingers tightening around her drum sticks.

" _And never wanna be without ever again…!_ " His heart was beginning to sink. Lúcio was turning blurry, his tongue feeling as if it was swelling up in his mouth. Static, doubts, his fears. The chorus, he needed to, he needed to admit to Lúcio…!

< _GO BITCH GO!_ > Sombra screamed, Gabriel screwing his eyes shut.

" _You're the best thing I never knew I needed!_ " He sang, hearing Sombra screaming in joy in his head, yelling him on. He couldn't help but smile. " _So when you appeared, I had no idea!_ " A huge rush of relief washed over him, Gabriel opening his eyes as he let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding, the smile growing big. " _You're the best thing I never knew I needed!_ " He sang even louder, hand over his heart. Jesse had to hold himself back from proudly hollering, instead waving his hat around in his own celebration as Hana was just barely containing her own screams of joy. " _So now it's so clear, I need you here always…!_ " Gabriel set the microphone back on the stand, stepping down from the stage.

< _Gabriel, what are you-!_ > Amélie and Sombra felt Gabriel disconnect their link, continuing to play.

" _My accidental happily..._ " His voice rang loud and clear, Amélie and Sombra smiling and sitting up straighter, playing louder.

" _Ever after!_ " They harmonized, Gabriel kneeling in front of Lúcio's seat and taking his hands into his. Lúcio's eyes looked back at him, still wide.

" _The way you smile and how you comfort me..._ " He could get lost infinitely in those brown eyes. What colors were going across Lúcio's vision? What was he seeing?

" _With your laughter!_ " Jesse and Hana chimed in, Jesse moving the spotlight to illuminate Gabriel and Lúcio.

" _I must admit you were not a part of my book, but now if you open it up and take a look…!_ " Moving quickly, Jesse and Hana moved a few stools out of the way, clearing out the area Lúcio and Gabriel were at. " _You're the beginning and the end of every chapter!_ " Gabriel smiled wide, standing up and tugging on Lúcio's hands, bringing him off the chair. " _You're the best thing I never knew I needed!_ " Twirling him around, he caught him around the waist in a little dip, the two laughing. Standing back straight, Gabriel put his hand on Lúcio's waist, Lúcio following and putting his hand on his shoulder. " _So when you were here, I had no idea!_ " A step to the left, a step to the right. A spin, letting their palms separate to let just their fingertips touch. " _You're the best thing I never knew I needed!_ "

" _That I needed!_ " The four sang in unison, watching as Gabriel and Lúcio danced their own version of a waltz, steps matching up with each other.

" _So now it's so clear, I need you here always!_ " Their dance slowed down, the lights following them as Gabriel guided them around. " _Who knew that I could be-_ "

" _Who knew that I could be!_ " Sombra and Amélie sang, Gabriel and Lúcio swaying left and right, steps light and in sync. A step forward, a step back, a twirl.

" _So unexpectedly!_ " Gabriel felt the words roll off his tongue, as if second-nature. As he gazed at Lúcio, he could feel all the doubts and worries wash away, his desire to sing coming out on top.

" _So unexpectedly!_ " Hana and Jesse sang, changing the lights to be more soft yellow.

" _Undeniably, happier!_ " Gabriel pulled Lúcio in and lifted him up, spinning in a circle with a laugh. " _Sitting with you right here, right here next to me…!_ " He set Lúcio down, dancing around him. Lúcio giggled, watching him with a blush forming on his cheeks. " _Boy, you're the best thing I never knew I needed!_ " Gabriel loudly sang, grabbing Lúcio's hands once more.

" _Said I needed!_ " They all sang at once, Amélie turning the volume up even louder.

" _So when you appeared, I had no idea!_ " They laughed a little at how Lúcio would occasionally step on Gabriel's feet due to the height difference, but they didn't let the little problem deter from letting the happiness in their chest flow. " _You're the best thing I never knew I needed!_ "

 _"That I needed!_ " All four sang again, one final spin. Gabriel guided Lúcio back to his seat, Lúcio sitting down with the smile still on. " _So now it's so clear I need you here always…!_ " The melody calmed down, Sombra getting up from her drums. Amélie played the last few notes, Gabriel kneeling in front of Lúcio and taking his hand. " _Now it's so clear... I need you here always..._ " The music faded out, Gabriel pressing a kiss on the back of Lúcio's hand. As the last note finished and the bar was completely silent, Gabriel looked up at Lúcio.

Those eyes. He felt his knees go weak at how pretty, how wide they were. He wasn't sure what Lúcio thought of the performance, taking a deep breath.

"I… I know I'm not the most affectionate boyfriend around. I'm distant some days. I have a lot of things I need to sort out with myself. Sometimes I rather just hold hands. You deserve somebody better than me, I know that." He raised Lúcio's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "But… I'm hoping that I can become somebody that you deserve. I hope I can reach your wishes and expectations if you'd allow me a bit more time to learn how to love, and how to be loved. To reach one of them..." He glanced to the side, seeing Amélie's thumb ready to pop the champagne and Jesse ready to smash open a bottle of vodka. Sombra's hand was hovering over the jukebox, Hana clutching the video camera. They all stared at him, silently mouthing for him to say it. "I... I love you, Lúcio."

They could hear the crickets chirping outside. Lúcio didn't speak a word for a few seconds, finally taking a deep breath.

"I've seen a lot of concerts in my life." He started. He looked down to their hands, Gabriel still holding it hopefully. "I've seen legendary light shows, stages that took millions of dollars to build. Floors that moved up and down, water effects coming down from the ceiling. Holograms, lasers, even one that was similar to virtual reality." Gabriel felt his heart drop with each word, his fingers slipping away from Lúcio's hand. Amélie thumb slowly moved off the champagne, Jesse shaking his head as Sombra and Hana watching with wide eyes. "I've had many other musicians and artists dedicate a song to me, and sometimes even collab with them on the stage. I've hosted concerts that were hailed as the best of the year."

He should've realized that Lúcio wouldn't be impressed by a little song performed on a stage in a bar. He should've realized. His voice was nowhere on-par with world-famous singers. Of course, Lúcio has seen the best of the best! How could he possibly compete?

"This?" Lúcio gestured to the stage, Gabriel screwing his eyes shut and lowering his head, steeling himself for the worst. "This..." Time slowed to a crawl, Gabriel begging to just get the rejection over with. The silence was suffocating.

His breath hitched when soft fingers raised his chin up and caressed his cheek, eyes flying open to see Lúcio smiling warmly at him.

"This was the first concert ever that has ever left me speechless." Lúcio said. Gabriel blinked, trying to process his words.

"Is… Is that good?" He quietly asked, Lúcio laughing and pushing the chair to the side.

"Good? I LOVED IT! It was spectacular, Gabe! It was more amazing than anything I've ever seen!"

_He loved it… He loved it!_

"You… You loved it…!" He couldn't believe it. Lúcio's words echoed in his head, Gabriel smile growing bigger and bigger as he fully registered what Lúcio said. "You loved it!"

"Not many things render me speechless with wonder." Standing up together, they intertwined their fingers and leaned in, foreheads touching. "But that…?" Lúcio whispered. "That was above and beyond wonder." Gabriel rested his hand on Lúcio's cheek, Lúcio glancing down at his lips and looking back up with a little smirk. "Would you do the honors?"

"Absolutely." Leaning in, they pressed their lips together, softly and gently. Gabriel couldn't believe how soft Lúcio's lips were, full and shaped to perfection. Lúcio could feel the tips of Gabriel's beard scratch at his goatee, causing him to smile a little as they kissed. Gabriel felt the smile and couldn't help but smile as well, their noses bumping and causing them to laugh, the kiss quickly turning messy. Separating, Gabriel sheepishly apologized, scratching the back of his neck. "S-Sorry, sorry-"

"What are you sorry for? That was perfect!" Lúcio grinned and grabbed Gabriel into another kiss, his glasses accidentally hitting the top of Gabriel's eyebrows and their teeth clinking against each other as they pressed a little too hard, separating once more because they started laughing again. Everything tasted sweet once more, Gabriel getting lost in the taste of coffee and chocolate, Lúcio not minding the bit of smokey edge and pumpkin.

Every kiss ended with laughter or a giggle as they tried to do a perfect take, but they didn't mind it the slightest. Maybe it wasn't like the movies, where the first kiss was deep and poetic and perfect. Maybe it wasn't like the way Gabriel planned it out in his head, or the way Lúcio thought his first romantic kiss would play out.

They both found a laughing a kiss, playful and comfortable, was much better than what any movie or imagination could offer. Gabriel wouldn't trade up anything in the world to rewind time to make it 'perfect'. It was perfect in his head, with all it's little nose-bumps and failed stifled giggles. When he looked upon Lúcio, who smiled and kissed him again even though their lips were not quite able to fit like puzzle pieces, he felt his mind begin to clear, the static finally going away to be replaced with a certain melodic voice.

Gabriel would never have thought that Lúcio Correia dos Santos, the loud audio medic, world-famous DJ, and the revolutionist, would become his boyfriend that he loved unconditionally. Lúcio would never have thought that Gabriel Reyes, commander of Blackwatch and tactical genius, would be the one he would fall for. Whatever series of events that brought them together to this night, with its ups and downs, they couldn't be more thankful. As they finally separated, Lúcio grinned and kissed his top lip.

"For supposedly being a super secret-ops strict commander with scars, you are really fun to kiss." He teased, Gabriel rolling his eyes and kissing him again. Hana and Jesse hollered screamed in joy, Sombra blasting a celebration song as Amélie popped the top of the champagne, filling up six glasses. Each of them took one, raising it up.

"To Lúcio and Gabriel!" Hana toasted, Lúcio and Gabriel smiling and raising their glasses up.

"To their love! It is pretty much already goals, but to it becoming even better!" Sombra toasted, everybody laughing. Clinking glasses all at the same time, they cheered and took a drink, the night quickly delving into festivities and celebrations. Amélie got out all the food and joined in on the conversations as Hana and Jesse tore through a box of tissues because of how much they were crying. Lúcio put on his own songs, laughing away the night. Hana sent a video copy of the song to everybody, Lúcio instantly saving it to his phone. As time ticked on, Gabriel motioned for Sombra to step away for a second, moving away from the others.

"Hey… I just want to say, thank you. For getting me to sing." Gabriel said, Sombra smiling and booping his nose.

"That's what best friends are for. If you ever need a bit of a push, call me up and I'll slap some sense into you." They chuckled, sharing a hug.

"But next time, can you not have your fingernails out?" Sombra blinked and hastily apologized, Gabriel waving it off with another laugh. They joined the others back into the party, the night filling with laughter, chatter, and wondrous music.

When they finally got back to base giggling and slightly drunk, Gabriel and Lúcio stumbled to Gabriel's bedroom, flopping onto the bed. Princesita squeaked as her sleeping spot was disturbed, Lúcio quickly saying an apology to her and moving his head so she could get her tail out. Resting his head on Gabriel's chest, they both tried to calm down, riding down the adrenaline of finally being together. Too lazy and tired to change out of their clothes, they ignored the blanket and opted to just cuddle, Lúcio tossing his glasses onto the nightstand. Raising his head and giving Gabriel another kiss, he shifted to get comfortable.

"I love you, Gabe." He said in a whisper, smiling and nestling against him. Gabriel put on the nature playlist, letting it echo through the room as he wrapped his arms around Lúcio.

"I love you too, Lúcio." They blinked as they heard Princesita meow in annoyance, Gabriel getting a faceful of cat as she lied down on his chest, tail smacking his cheek. She meowed, Lúcio and Gabriel laughing and too lazy to move, letting her stay there. When in love, nothing seemed like a big issue.

Sleep came easy, dreams of dancing through a marigold field, the petals flying in the wind as they let their souls sing their hearts out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached the big kiss, after 27 chapters! Thank you to everybody that have reached this point! It's been a wild ride!  
> Now, this is where I was originally going to end the story, after one to two more chapters. However, after so many chapters of build-up, I felt that it was only fair to have more chapters, except this time they're together. So plenty more coming in the future!  
> And this will be the last song for a bit, I did not realize how many songs there were in the previous chapters. Sorry about that!
> 
> The song is "Never Knew I Needed" by Ne-Yo, from the movie "Princess and the Frog" (why hasn't anybody written an AU for Lúcio with this?!). Thank you to commenter TTP for suggesting the song, it was better than what I had originally planned! 
> 
> And thank you again to those who made it to this point! We still have a ways to go until the final chapter!


	28. Pretty Fur and Metal Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princesita gives her thoughts some of the heroes on base, as well as Lúcio and Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is told in first person, through Princesita the cat. Decided to try a little something different for this one!

My name is Princesita Reyes dos Santos, or just Princesita. I’m thirty-seven years old, or five human years old. My home is Watchpoint, Gibraltar; it is a very big home, filled with winding corridors and countless doorways. It never gets boring exploring, since I always find something new.

At Watchpoint, I have over twenty owners taking care of me, but my two true owners are Gabriel and Lúcio. They were the ones that brought me home, so I love them the most. They’re both very sweet and kind to me.

I usually sleep in one of their rooms, depending on which bed they were sleeping in. But no matter which one they sleep in, they always wake up and lie there for another five minutes, snuggling together like kittens. Lúcio would usually laugh at what Gabriel says, kissing the top of his mouth. I watch from the top of the bed from the pillows, lounging about. They usually wake up before me, so I always get woken up with a wonderful pat on the head. They always greet me in the morning.

“Good morning, Princesita!” Lúcio greeted me.

 _Good morning!_ I greeted back. I don’t know what good morning means, but it made Lúcio and Gabriel smile hearing my meow, so I make sure to say good morning to them everytime they say it to me. Gabriel would sit up and pull me into his lap, pressing me against his chest with the best pets a cat can have. I loved to cuddle up with him and purr away.

Gabriel had cute fur. Like most humans, he doesn’t have fur all over their body like me, usually only having the majority being on the head and face. What I found strange was that he kept the sides very short and the top very fluffy and soft. Why would he just keep the sides short? Didn’t he want to keep warm with more fur? Did he just like it warm on the top? At least he had more fur around his mouth, but that was more scruffy than fluffy. It felt satisfying when he ran it across the top of my head. His fur was cute, nice and fluffy. Unfortunately, he always covers it with what he referred to a “beanie”. If he would grow how his side fur, maybe he wouldn’t need the “beanie” to keep warm. But, nevertheless, he still keeps his sides short.

"What should I wear today?" Lúcio held out his hair tie in his left hand, a bandana in his right. Every other morning, he would hold out two things in his hands to put in his fur. Lúcio's fur was pretty, oh so pretty. It was no wonder, for he took care of it well, keeping it in a smooth miniature blanket when he slept and containing it in a more baglike "beanie" when he goes to the showers. When he takes the little blanket off in the morning, his fur would drape over his shoulders in their neat strands, the ends lighter than the top. I like to bat and play at the ends of them, but only when they had something dangling from the end, like big yellow beads or stars. I don't want to ruin his fur, after all!

 _This one!_ I reached out and touched the bandana. When he wears that, it means he would keep his fur down. I felt that he looked prettiest with it down. Unfortunately, he doesn't wear it down often, but I can understand; keeping his fur high meant it was safer from the dirt near the ground.

"How about this one?" Gabriel reached over to touch his left hand. I butted my head under his arm and shoved it to the bandana, Gabriel and Lúcio laughing. I like it when they laugh together.

"Guess I have to wear the bandana." Lúcio chuckled, moving his fur back so it cascaded down his neck and rested against his back. So, so pretty.

Gabriel had to get up eventually, so I got out of his lap and jumped down from the bed, waiting for them by the door. I groomed myself as they put on their clothes, talking to each other. I can't understand any of it, as usual, but they didn't seem upset until Gabriel put on his metal boots.

"I got a mission to go on after breakfast." Mission. I recognized that word because it would always make Lúcio's smile fall. It made both of their smiles fall. A mission meant that Gabriel will leave home for a few days, leaving Lúcio and me alone. He'll come back days later, smelling of a place far from here or of copper with his clothes stained in red; the copper smell, when there, usually overpowers everything. I don't like the word. It doesn't bring anything good.

"Oh… how long?"

"A week. Los Muertos activity has been increasing in activity in Dorado, and there have been reports of civilians getting caught in crossfire along with possible weapon smuggling." I can't understand what Gabriel is saying. I only understand "Los Muertos" as being words everybody said and heard without much joy. It still holds true, for Lúcio's face becomes worried when he heard those two words, taking Gabriel's hand into his and sharing a soft kiss.

"Stay safe, okay?" His face turns back into a small smile. "Don't make me run over there."

"Of course." They still looked a bit sad, so I got up and winded between their legs, rubbing up against Gabriel with a purr. He smiled and picked me up, cradling me in his arms as they left the room together. I could hear the other heroes talking throughout the base, the majority coming from the dining room. As we passed the living room, I looked in, frowning when it was McCree sleeping on the couch instead of Genji. McCree was fun to play with, but not fun to sleep on. He lets me play as rough as I wanted, but his pets were too hard and snores too loud. His fur was more scratchy than Gabriel's, could be considered handsome.

Genji, on the other hand, was an absolute delight to sleep on. His lap was always warm and cozy, though a bit hard. At specific times throughout the day, he would sit still in a spot for a long time, so I took any opportunity when I can. He usually sat with Zenyatta, who was also a delight to sleep on.

 _Can you put me down?_ I told Gabriel, but he continued walking. _Put me down, Gabriel._ I repeated a bit louder and stretched out my paws towards the ground, Gabriel looking down at me and kneeling down. I know he doesn't fully understand what I mean, so sometimes I need to give a little indication of what I want. As Lúcio and Gabriel go to the dining room I jump over to the windowsill and look outside, seeing Genji and Zenyatta just getting up from their sitting-still regime. The thing that was special about Zenyatta, was that he had a lap intact no matter where he goes. Whenever the other heroes needed to get up, I needed to wake up to get off their lap much to my disappointment. But Zenyatta, he never disturbed my naps on him. Plus, those floating orbs around him make the most wonderful little sounds; it was amazing that no matter how many times I take one, they would always go back to him. It was like a game of fetch, but I didn't need to bring it back!

Strolling back to the kitchen, I saw the other heroes chatting, Hana talking with Lúcio excitedly as Gabriel sipped his coffee. Hana was a mixed package; she was nice because she always slipped me tasty treats and had a really warm light-up box in her room that was great to sleep on, but she also would make me wear annoying outfits and sometimes petted me too much. I jumped onto my stool and waited about for Reinhardt, my tail flicking when I didn't see him come in. Come to think of it… he hasn't come in for about three days now. He was the one that mainly gave me food; not the dry food, the good food. Tuna, salmon, _chicken_ …

I dreamily stared up at the cabinets, sighing when I couldn't even smell Reinhardt's scent. He went into the big, giant nest full of the rumbling, metal birds that swallowed up the heroes into their stomachs and took them to another place for varying amounts of time before returning them. Where they went and why the bird takes them, I don't know. They were far too big, flew too high, and the heroes never let me on one. They say "goodbye" and "see you later" before going in.

I rested my head on the counter, staring at the empty spot. When was my lovely food-giver coming back? Reinhardt was so sweet…

"Good morning, Princesita!" I raised my head at the sound of my name, tail twitching when I saw that it was Angela. She was mean, she would poke me with sharp things and make Lúcio give me disgusting-tasting tablets. I know it's for my health, but it was still disgusting! Why can't she have them in chicken flavor?! But, she was always very gentle. I jumped down from my stool and rubbed up against her leg in hopes she will give me a little bit of a treat. "Aren't you friendly today?" My hopes soared when I saw her reach up into the cabinets, disappointment hitting when she took the dry food out and filled my food bowl. I hoped a little bit that she will put some treats in, but she only filled my water bowl and patted me before leaving.

When was Reinhardt coming back? I begrudgingly ate the dry food, looking up when I heard Lúcio and Gabriel getting up to go. Getting a quick drink, I quickly followed the two out, seeing that they were heading to the metal nest. Was Gabriel going already?!

"Gotta go, babe." Gabriel put on the heavy, black jacket. Ugh, whenever he put that ashy smelling thing on it meant he was going out and disappearing for a few days. I tried destroying it a few times, but my claws did little to it much to my disappointment.

"Don't do anything brash." Lúcio pulled Gabriel in for a kiss, hugging him.

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" They shared a little laugh, but it wasn't like the ones they share when snuggling in the morning. Putting up the hood and mask, Gabriel opened up the door and made his way to one of the metal birds. The mouth was already wide open with a few other heroes entering, Lúcio scooping me up and holding me close to his chest. As Gabriel looked back and waved, Lúcio raised my paw up and imitated the movement. The mouth slowly closed up, the eyes lighting up as it rumbled to life. It slowly backed out, Lúcio lowering my paw and resting his hand on me. I looked up, seeing his smile began to fall. The more it backed away, the more it fell, completely gone when the bird disappeared into the fluffy clouds.

It always made Lúcio sad whenever Gabriel was taken away in it. Though we know that the birds brought the heroes back, but the sight of the red stains always made Lúcio even more hurt. I wished to know where they went, why sometimes they come back weak and beaten, why do they go. But I can't think about that now, Lúcio sighed. I licked his chin, snuggling up against him, managing to get him to smile a bit.

"Thanks, Princesita..." He kissed the top of my head, giggling a little when I bopped him on the nose with my paw. "He'll be fine… he'll be fine." Carrying me back inside, I tried purring to get Lúcio to purr. Lúcio always purred his weird varying-sound purr, tapping his fingers away along with it. It sounded nice. It meant he was happy.

He just stroked the top of my head and continued walking.  
\--------------  
He has been in that room for a while now.

I curled my tail around my paws as I looked up at the door, ears straight ready to listen for his voice. Lúcio went in with Satya a while ago, something about his legs. Satya was… respectable. She wasn't very comfortable to sleep on and got annoyed with me whenever I do anything in her room. But, she could make little mice that glowed in the dark and disappeared in satisfying little patterns out of thin air with just her hands, so I treat her with respect. Lúcio didn't seem to be good friends with her, but at the same time not rivals.

" _SHIT!_ " Was Lúcio in trouble?! Why did he yell?! I scratched frantically at the door, looking around for the little square to open up doors with. It was too high up!

 _Lúcio, what's going on?!_ I yelled, scratching at the door more. My claws don't do anything! _LÚCIO!_ I would get Gabriel, but he's been gone for two days now! I needed to get in there, Lúcio was yelling!!

"Princesita, what's the matter?" Ana! Oh, she came over! She can reach the little square and open the door for me!

 _Lúcio's in trouble!_ I meowed loudly and scratched at the door again. Ana moved me over and cracked it open, sticking her head in. I tried to shove my nose between the door and her leg, but there wasn't enough room.

"Excuse me, you mind if Princesita comes in?"

"Why?" I heard Lúcio groan in pain, trying to squeeze past Ana again. God, this is what I don't like about her! She's super sweet, gives me warm pats, and always slips a treat or two, but never lets me in anywhere!! What were they even talking about?! I need to get to Lúcio!

"She's screaming up a storm and scratching the door like hell. My guess, she heard you in pain."

"I don't think-"

"Let her in, I want to hug her for support." When Ana moved her leg aside, I sprinted straight in and leaped onto Lúcio's bed, frantically trying to see what attacked him. But he just hugged me, making me flop down on his chest. I looked at his face with confusion; he was sweating, panting, and weak.

Where was Gabriel when we needed him?!

Looking back, I saw Satya put something against Lúcio's leg, making him bite his lip and grit his teeth. Was she the one hurting Lúcio?! Screw the mice, nobody hurt Lúcio-

"Princesita, no!" No? I glanced back at Lúcio, then back at Satya. Why was he telling no to me? "She's not hurting me, don't worry." Did he not want me to attack Satya? But she was hurting him! "Just… c'mere." I reluctantly lied down on his chest, letting him pet me. Every time Satya did something with the end of his legs, he would groan in pain or pant, but kept on telling me no. If he forbids me from attacking Satya, then I won't attack her. If I can't protect him, then I will try to make him feel better; I began to purr, closing my eyes in hopes it might make him purr too.

He relaxed the more I purred, so I continued. His pants slowed down, fingers no longer digging randomly into my fur. Satya and he started to talk, but I couldn't understand much. They mentioned my name a few times, but they didn't sound angry or frustrated, so I just continued with my purring.

After a very long time, Satya finally stopped touching Lúcio's legs and hurting him, much to my relief.

"A few hours of rest should clear out any hiccups, though I do not think I left any." She opened up one of the shiny rectangles everybody kept in their clothes, fingers tapping on little squares. "When do you want to set up an appointment with Winston to fit you with your prosthetics?"

"As soon as possible."

"Tomorrow it is." She closed the shiny rectangle and began to wash the tools, Lúcio still holding me close. His breathing has gotten much better, so I stepped down from his chest and opted to curl up next to him. He didn't seem like he was going to be moving anytime soon, and I didn't want him to be alone with Gabriel still gone. I will accompany him, no matter what.

"Thanks, Princesita..." He quietly told me, giving me gentle pats. I don't know what 'thanks' means, but he always patted me after saying it. I guess it means that I did something good.  
\-------------  
Before, Lúcio had very thin legs, unlike everybody else. The heroes had legs that go down, but his legs bent back in a curve, containing no flesh whatsoever. I would say it was like Jamison's stick-leg, but even so, Lúcio's still bent back more and he had it on both legs instead of one. I wondered why he took them off every night only to put them on in the morning, but I guessed it was to keep them safe. He ran and walked in them, like normal humans.

But his new legs, shaped like everybody's else's, made him defy gravity and go at speeds that I thought only Lena could go at, and she can appear out of thin air! I watched as he slid across walls, scaled surfaces, and crossed one side of the large playground to the other. He looked so pretty, with his fur flying in the wind and the green streak he left behind. He was like me, able to scale walls and jump incredible distances. Oh, how proud I was! He was like a kitten before, now he's learning so fast!

 _Lúcio! That was amazing!_ I jumped down from the ledge I was watching at, Lúcio stopping and spinning on his heels to look at me. He smiled and reached down, holding his arms out.

"Want to go for a ride, Princesita?" He asked me. I don't know what he meant, but from his face, he seemed very excited to show me something. I jumped into his arms, letting him scoop me up and hold me close to his chest. "Hold on tight!" Tightening his hold, he walked over to one of the taller walls and looked up, giving me a quick kiss on the head.

 _What are you-_ I squeaked as he began to bounce up the wall, jumping left and right. Before he jumped to the ledge, he rode along one of the longer sections, the wind rushing at my face as he picked up speed. Oh, how talented Lúcio was!

"Woohoo!" He yelled happily, leaping off a great distance to the next ledge; it felt like we were flying! He could jump so far, the weightless sensation absolutely exhilarating! Just like me, he landed perfectly on his feet, immediately picking up speed as he ran. As he jumped from wall to wall, letting us both enjoy the wind rushing at our face and the feeling of flying, a thought popped into my head: was he as fast as me?

 _Let me race you!_ I meowed, Lúcio landing and slowing his sprint down to a stop. He stopped and looked at me, raising me up.

"Did you want to stop?" He asked, kneeling down and setting me back down. I flicked my tail to the many walkways, playfully wiggling my butt to challenge him to a race. He followed my gaze, then back at me, grinning. "Ohh, is that what you want to do?" He pointed to the other end of the playground, where we entered. "Race to there?" My guess, we were running to that spot.

 _Bring it on!_ I said, Lúcio bending down and positioning his legs like mine.

"Three… two… one!" We both sprinted off, Lúcio immediately leaping onto one of the walls to glide across. I ricocheted up to one of the higher walkways, where there weren't any of the bots hovering about to not impede my speed. Sprinting across, I saw Lúcio sprinting below me, his feet leaving behind a streak of green. He leaped and ricocheted up, twirling and landing on his feet. Oh, how graceful he is!

Charging through the top walkway, I leaped and landed on the staircase, leaping again to get to the bottom. Making a mad dash towards the exit, I could hear the sliding of Lúcio's legs coming closer and closer from above me, the exit right there. Just a little more…!

I squeaked and scrambled to a stop as Lúcio landed right next to me, sliding straight through the doorway. A brilliant streak of light followed him, his fur shimmering in the sunlight as he spun back up, laughing joyfully, laughing like he does with Gabriel and Hana. His eyes were sparkling, his new legs shiny.

He really is the prettiest out of everybody on base.

"Princesita! You were amazing!" As with everything else he does-with grace and speed-he scoops me up into his arms and spins around, laughing that wonderful laugh. "Wow, for a second there I thought you were going to win! You're so fast!" I snuggled against his chest with a loud purr, nuzzling his neck. How could I be mad that he got there first when he was so happy and sharing that happiness with me? If anything, I was so incredibly proud that he was so much more springy now! From a kitten to a cat!

"Lúcio, you got a second?" He stopped twirling and lowers me back into his arms against his chest, turning to face Genji. "76 wants to see you. Get you back in the swing of things with short scouting missions."

Mission. Did Genji say mission? Gabriel was on one, was this about Gabriel?

"Oh, tell him I'll be there in a bit." He gave me a pat on the head, setting me down. What mission was this? Was this about Gabriel? The birds weren't taking Lúcio away from home too, were they?

As he glided across the floor, I followed.  
\--------------------  
Lúcio leaves in smaller birds but comes back before the sun rises over the cliffs. He usually comes back when the moon is highest in the sky, the nest dark and only containing a few lights. He would come out smelling only faintly of foreign places, so it wasn't too bad. Gabriel also came back a few days later and keeps me company. He stands there with me when Lúcio comes back, his worried face always relaxing when he sees him step out of the small metal bird's mouth. They hug in their room and laugh once more, and I am happy because they're back in each other's arms. But after a few days, Lúcio leaves once more, returning at night.

The metal birds take Gabriel or Lúcio away, returning Lúcio more than Gabriel. At the end of the day, I would be with one of them. But Lúcio began to leave earlier and come back later, Gabriel even longer. They always leave in two different birds. I wait for them in the metal nest, wondering why they always get taken away.

Until one day, they go to board the same metal bird.

 _Where are you going?_ I run after them, biting and tugging on Gabriel's jacket. He looks back, Lúcio stopping. _You two never go on the same bird! When are you coming back?_ I protested, Lúcio and Gabriel sharing a glance. Lúcio knelt down, patting my head.

"Be a good girl, okay Princesita?" I love being called a good girl, they gave me treats and pats whenever they call me that. But that didn't answer my question! "We just need to leave for a mission, we will be back before you know it." Mission. That word again. I butt my head into Lúcio's hand, rubbing my cheek along his palm.

 _Don't tell me you're both leaving home…!_ Gabriel knelt down and gave me a kiss on the head, Lúcio doing the same. They got up and started walking to the mouth again. I followed.

"No, Princesita, stay." I stopped, reluctantly sitting down and curling my tail over my paws. If Gabriel tells me to stay, I have to stay. Lúcio and Gabriel waved at me when they stepped into the bird. I tried to wave back, but it was awkward lifting my paw up so high. They smiled at me before the mouth slowly rose up, swallowing the two into its mechanical, rumbling stomach. The eyes lit up to life, beginning to back away into the great big outside world.

 _Wait! Are you coming back tonight?_ I got up and tried to chase the bird, but it ran faster and faster, not even my speed able to match up to it. Before I could catch it, it flew away into the sky, taking Lúcio and Gabriel away from me, from home. The wind was harsh, nearly knocking me back.

I slowed down my sprint to a walk till I reached the edge of the nest, the wind blowing against my fur. I watched as the bird flew further and further away, finally disappearing into the clouds and from my view. Lúcio and Gabriel's scent disappeared with the sickly sweet scent that the birds always leave behind. I stared at the never-ending sky, wondering how fast do I have to run to catch up to them. Where were they going? When were they coming back? Will they come back weak and tired, smelling of copper?

Why did it take both Lúcio and Gabriel away this time?

Curling up at the end of the nest, I waited for them to come home. The sun slowly crossed the sky, the sky turning from blue to orange to indigo. The moon rose up, the cold night air seeping into my bones. I still waited, the moon rising up to the top of the sky.

Where was Lúcio now? He always came back when the moon was at the top of the sky.

"Princesita." I raised my head, seeing Amélie standing over me. She was very nice, she always gave me personal space and had the best plush pillows to sleep on. Her fur was sleek and long, almost as pretty as Lúcio's. "Come on now, come inside." She knelt down and patted my side, turning and beginning to walk back.

 _I want to wait._ I told her, looking back out to the open sky. There was no guarantee she actually understands me, I know that.

"It's getting cold. You cannot sleep out here." I don't know what she's saying. She sighs and walks back, trying to pick me up.

 _I want to wait!_ I told her again, but she still scooped me up and pressed me against her chest, turning away from the sky and walking back to home. That's the thing I don't like about Amélie: she's not warm like Lúcio. She's always cold. I try to escape from her arms, but she holds me tightly, hands keeping me confined. I reluctantly rested my head on her shoulder, watching as we walked further and further away from Lúcio and Gabriel.

"They will return. Don't worry." She told me, walking away from the sleeping metal birds. I don't know what she is saying. She closes the door behind her, leaving the birds alone. I watch as the door becomes further and further away, disappearing when we turned the corner. All the lights in the hallways were turned off, little circular bots going about the floor eating up the dirt.

She puts me in her room and goes to sleep, the room dark and quiet. Not even the softest, plushest pillow could ease my worries. It was too cold, too quiet. As soon as I heard the first snore, I jumped down from my bed and pressed my collar against the little square near the bottom of the door; it slid open silently, closing behind me when I left. I went to Lúcio's room, opening up the door and jumping onto his bed. It still smells like him and Gabriel.

Padding and kneading around the blanket and pillows, I curled up in the middle, where it smells like both of them. Closing my eyes, I tried to fall asleep, but thoughts about the metal bird still returned. Lúcio helps Gabriel when he comes back weak and stained in red. I guessed Gabriel will do the same for him. But what happens if they both come back weak, stained in red, smelling of copper?

I opened my eyes a little, staring at the door.

This was the first time the bird did not bring Lúcio back by the end of the night. Was it different because Gabriel went with him? Where were they? What places do they step upon where I never traveled before? How far away were they?

I pressed my nose further into the blanket, getting up and grabbing one of the pillows that smelled like both of them with my teeth. Pulling it off the bed, I went back to the door and let it open up with a beep, walking out. It was a bit difficult dragging the pillow because of how big it was compared to me, but I didn't stop until I dragged it all the way back to the door leading to the giant nest with the slumbering birds. The door was closed, no little square near the bottom for my collar to open up. I dragged the pillow to the wall next to the door, kneading it a little before curling up on it. It smelled like Lúcio and Gabriel.

Closing my eyes, I tried to go to sleep, hoping in the morning they will be back. If this is the closest I can be to them, then so be it.

One day, I will take down one of those metal birds, so they don't make Lúcio and Gabriel sad anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out with so little! Been busy planning out another story (focused on Lúcio) and in general kept on scrapping ideas before sticking with this one. I hope it came out okay, since this is different from what I usually write! 
> 
> Cat translations-  
> Fur = hair  
> Playground = shooting range  
> Copper smell = smell of blood  
> Light-up box/shiny rectangle = computer/holopad  
> Metal bird = airship  
> Little square = scanner
> 
> Again, sorry for waiting so long for little!


	29. Amplify!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio does his first big mission in a while. Ana should not pilot an airship unless it is absolutely necessary.

Staring out the window, Lúcio rested his head on his hand, watching as the sun slowly set behind the mountains. His fingers rhythmically drummed on the windowsill to his music, hearing Hana popping her bubblegum behind him as Ana waited for the water in the kettle to boil. She whistled what he guessed to be some kind of lullaby, tapping her foot.

It was half exhilarating, half nerve-wracking to be doing a big mission after so long. Though it was a simple one-retrieve data and retreat-he still felt incredibly nervous, skates sliding back and forth on the ground restlessly. Sombra was busy participating in a hacker war that required her to be on-sight at all times, trying to get back classified information. He was the second choice for the mission, and it was only about time before he had to tag along with a big one. Winston was a little hesitant about letting him group with his friends, but Ana managed to convince him that it would make him more relaxed and subsequently, perform better.

Fiddling with the end of his dreads, Lúcio looked down at the streets, wondering when Gabriel, Amélie, and Jesse would be back from getting dinner. Hiding up in an abandoned house on the outskirts of the city wasn’t the best place to be for getting food, so they left early.

“Hey bro, want some gum?” He glanced over to see Hana offering him a stick of bubblegum, taking it with a quick thank you. She blew a bubble and popped it, taking an earbud out. “You seem pretty on edge, nervous?”

“Well, yeah. First mission with an actual team, you know?” Chewing away, he adjusted his dreads into a professional bun, Hana helping him secure the hair tie. He made a mental note to hurry up and get a hair appointment scheduled, he was beginning to miss his afro hair. “I know I do fine for those little ones, but… worry is always there, you know?”

“You’re a good medic, don’t worry about it. Besides, you also have me by your side.” Ana smiled, pouring the water into the teacup and dipping a tea bag in. Dusting off one of the chairs and sitting down, she opened up her holopad, returning to her book. “I can take care of Widowmaker and McCree, you focus on Reyes and D.va.”

“Dream team, baby!” Hana laughed, fist-bumping Lúcio.

“More like terrifying team.” Ana sipped her tea. “I don’t think the enemy particularly likes having a mobile, military-grade metal nuke charging at them at speeds that are illegal everywhere with panels opening up to shoot rockets right into their face.” She lowered her cup. “Though, do try to keep in mind where you are. I don’t want to have to remind you two of how deep you are in enemy territory and ruin the fun.”

“Sorry ‘bout that, nana…” They sheepishly said, laughing a little. She rolled her eyes, looking back down at her story.

“Say, Lúcio, do you mind if I ask a bit of a personal question?” Lúcio raised a brow, shifting his position to face her.

“What is it?”

“How long have you been dating Gabriel?” Lúcio and Hana stopped chewing on their gum, Hana glancing up from her phone.

“We’re not-”

“He has one of your merch pins stuck on the inside of his hoodie and gives it small kisses when we’re in dire situations.” She said, turning to the next page. “Also, you two sleep in each other’s rooms every other day and wish each other off before going on a mission.” Lúcio nearly choked on his gum, staring at Ana.

“How did you-”

“You’re talking to a sniper that’s probably twenty years past retirement age. I notice quite a few things.” Ana smiled, setting her teacup down. Lúcio groaned, flopping down on the patchy couch.

“Here I thought we were keeping it well hidden…”

“I’m pretty sure I’m the only one so far that has noticed outside of this little group. I would say Genji as well, but most likely through McCree telling him." Ana raised her finger to her mouth with a wink. "Your secret is safe with me, don't worry. Why are you keeping it a secret, though?" Lúcio heard a few footsteps in the distance, turning to see the three coming back up the trail lugging plastic bags and a six-pack of water.

"Primarily, Gabe's comfort. I don't want to reveal anything unless he's comfortable with it. Second, if the media finds out he's my boyfriend, they won't leave him alone for a single second." Lúcio grimaced. "That's a can of worms that not even I want to deal with. When he wants to make it public, we'll make it public."

"A life of secrecy, then in the danger of being shoved into the spotlight." Ana smiled warmly. "Thank you for thinking of him, Lúcio." Lúcio shrugged, going back to fidgeting with the wire along his earpiece.

"He means a lot to me. I want to see him happy and comfortable as can be." She finished off the cup, pouring more in.

"Glad to hear it. But I do hope you understand the consequences of betraying him..." Her leg rustled the sniper rifle leaning against the chair, Lúcio smiling.

"I already got an emotionless sniper and a notorious hacker ready to take my head if I do so, get in line grandma." The door opened up, Gabriel, Amélie, and Jesse coming through with dinner. Dusting off a table and placing some of the patchy cushions on the ground, they split the containers' contents, Hana and Sombra sharing a bag of chips as Lúcio broke half a bar of chocolate for Gabriel. Amélie reviewed the mission outline and building blueprints as she dug through a cup of noodles, Jesse and Ana sharing a box of chicken and rice.

As the moon rose high into the sky, they cleaned everything up and headed for their destination.  
\----------------  
"How do I look?" Gabriel adjusted the hat on Lúcio, checking the outfit over. He patted him down to make sure none of Lúcio's armor underneath stood out, Jesse checking the hidden compartments in his bag. Pulling on the collar and sleeves a little, he nodded approvingly.

"Like a Talon tech support." Lúcio grinned, picking it up and pulling his hat a bit further down his face. The "T" insignia was smack in the middle, stitched on the breast of his uniform as well.

"Should I put on a pissy look or something?"

"Sombra used to be our tech person, and the majority of the times was pretty annoyed with us." Amélie shrugged. "Considering it is very late, a tired, frustrated face would suffice." Lúcio put on a scowl, Hana giggling.

"Resting bitch face, I like it." Checking that the fake ID was in his pocket, they congregated along the border of the warehouses, doing a quick run through over the mission one more time. Hana projected the screen out, everybody linking up. < _Alright, Lúcio, I suspect you know how to remove the malware you put in, right?_ > He gave a thumbs up. < _Servers are in the basement, left corner._ > She instructed, Lúcio tucking the USB into a small, hidden side compartment in his bag. < _The airship is docked behind Warehouse #20. When data retrieval is finished, we have to hold out for five minutes before Athena can pilot it over here. If everything goes well, then we should be able to silently get out. If not, then be ready for battle._ > Amélie cocked her rifle, Gabriel pulling his hood over his head. < _Clear?_ >

< _Crystal._ >

< _To lower the number of enemies, McCree and Reyes is to take down enemies. Widowmaker, you have your silencer?_ >

< _Affirmative._ > Doing one last run-through, D.va nodded and closed out of the screen, everybody splitting ways to get into position.

< _Lúcio, move in._ > Lúcio took a deep breath, hoisting the bag up onto his shoulders and strolling to the designated warehouse. As he came closer, he saw the guard at the door raise their gun, putting his hand up.

"Put it down, I'm the tech guy you guys asked for." Lúcio said, the guard keeping their gun straight at Lúcio.

"We didn't call for any tech support." They hissed, Lúcio groaning and taking out his holopad. Opening up a fake agreement between him and Talon, he held it out for the guard to see, resting his hand on his hip.

"Orders from head-honcho himself, you going to let me in or not?"

"Why didn't we receive notice about this?"

"You're in the middle of nowhere, the signal here is shit." Lúcio grumbled. "Look, I was told you guys had issues with your servers, and they sent me in the middle of the goddamn night to come fix it. You gonna let me in or what?" The guard looked at the chat log again, slowly lowering the gun and opening up the door. "Thanks." Lúcio marched in, hoping that they couldn't hear his heart pounding in his chest. < _I'm through the door_. >

< _You're doing great._ >

"Who is this?" Lúcio sighed as three guns pointed at his head, the guard explaining that he was the tech person.

"Let me guess: you gotta awkwardly pat me down and check my bag." He stared coolly at an agent that shoved the end of the gun under his chin, seeing McCree and Gabriel opening up one of the roof windows silently and dropping through. Everybody was staring at him.

"Keep talkin' like that and you'll get your head blown off." They snarled, Lúcio keeping his gaze steady.

"And then you'll have to explain to the Director why the data hasn't been transferred despite him sending a tech person over to fix the issue." The agent's eyes burned into his, Lúcio giving a small smile. "And we don't want to deal with him, am I right?" They gritted their teeth as they lowered their gun, Lúcio letting them search his bag. He handed his ID over, the scan coming up clean.

"Escort him to the server room. Keep an eye on him." Slinging the bag over his shoulder once they returned it to him, he strolled through the warehouse with one of the agents by his side, following them down a flight of steps and into the server room. He shivered a bit at the temperature, guessing they were blasting the AC to keep the heat down.

"Well, at least the problem ain't the room being too hot." He gazed at the rows of servers, groaning. "Oh boy..."

"How long will this take?" The agent closed the door behind them, the gun rested in their hands. Lúcio set his bag down, rummaging through for his laptop.

"Pretty long." He heard the agent grumble, adjusting their hold on the gun. "First of all, I'm going to need to find which specific server it is." He quietly unlocked the secret compartment and closed his fingers around the taser, covering it as he took his laptop out. "You're not going to be breathing down my neck while I'm working, right?" He glanced at the agent's chest, eyeing a spot that wasn't covered by body armor.

"No."

"Glad to hear it." Whipping the taser out and firing, before the agent could scream he lunged for the gun and yanked it out of their hands, bashing the handle into their head and knocking them out cold. Retracting the prongs and waiting for the electrical shocks to subside, Lúcio dragged the body behind one of the servers in the far right corner, making sure they were completely unconscious. < _Alright, I'm free in the server room._ >

< _How much time do you need?_ > Lúcio took out the USB and twirled it between his fingers, going over to the first row and running his hand around for the keyboard. Pulling it out, he inserted it in and easily wiped away the malware, eyes skimming over the code.

< _Not too long. It is the data transfer that will take a bit._ > Closing out, he went to the second row, repeating the process. Reaching the fifth row, he glanced through the files, grinning and inserting the USB drive. < _Bingo._ > Typing quickly, he began to transfer the data onto the flash drive, writing up a script that replaced said data with fake information. He recalled memories of breaking into Vishkar's servers to get his technology back, but only this time they didn't have a rigid organization system. < _Alright, it's downloading._ >

"Where the hell is that agent?" Lúcio froze as he heard the door open up, placing his hand on the taser. Pressing himself behind one of the servers, he heard heavy footsteps pass by, stopping in front of the illuminated screen. "What the..." Diving out and firing, Lúcio widened his eyes as one of the prongs missed, the agent turning around and raising the gun.

< _Might want to get ready for a battle!_ > The gunshot rang out centimeters away from his ears, Lúcio diving for the agent's waist as he retracted the prongs. Kicking the gun out of their hands, he slammed them against the servers, gritting his teeth and throwing a hard punch. The agent spat and reached for their pistol, Lúcio jamming the taser against them and dropping the weapon quickly. Grabbing the gun and knocking them unconscious with the end, Lúcio panted and tossed it to the side. < _Jesus…_ >

< _Lúcio, status?_ >

< _I'm good, got two sleeping agents down here. Buuuut I think they're getting suspicious, so somebody watch the stairs._ > Checking the progress, he bit his lip when he saw that it was only 25% done. He adjusted the code to upload fake information faster, hoping that it wasn't too messy. < _A quarter done. What's the status up there?_ > Dragging the sleeping agent with the other guy, he froze as he heard a thump on the stairs.

< _Got somebody, don't worry 'bout that sound Lúcio._ > McCree reassured, Lúcio scurrying back to the server. He quietly played  _Rejuvenência_ to soothe some of his wounds and to get some background noise, watching the numbers tick up. Faint thumps and footsteps echoed above him, Lúcio keeping one hand hovered over the taser at all times.

< _We're at 50%._ > He flinched as the sirens blared, the door slamming shut with a click. Lúcio sprinted over and tried to tug it open, the red light glaring at him.

< _I've been compromised._ > Widowmaker said, Lúcio hearing two sniper shots ringing in his ears. He winced, trying to focus on the others. < _D.va, move in._ >

< _Don't have to tell me twice!_ > The ceiling trembled as a loud blast rumbled above, Lúcio taking his laptop out as gunshots rang loud and clear above. Running his hand along the panel, he dug his fingers into a small opening, pulling and exposing the wiring underneath. He connected the laptop up, opening up a window. "Fuck, it's cold..." Typing faster, he overrode the lock, the light turning from red to green. He disconnected the cord and packed everything up, tapping his foot impatiently as the numbers ticked up. < _75%! We're almost done!_ >

< _Should we call the airship in advance?_ > He drummed his fingers on the keyboard, fidgeting back and forth. He glanced at the snoring bodies in the corner, biting his lip as the numbers ticked to the last ten percent.

< _Lúcio, status!_ >

< _Call the airship! We're done here!_ > As soon as it hit 100%, Lúcio closed everything down and ejected the USB, shoving it into his bag and zipping everything up. Flinging open the door, he rushed up the stairs, turning the corner to see the end of a shotgun pointing at his face. The agent grinned, Lúcio's breath hitching.

_Boom._

Blood splattered on the ground as the bullet sliced cleanly through, Lúcio blinking as the agent dropped dead on the floor. Looking up, he saw the red glint of Widowmaker's visor, sighing in relief.

< _Did you know there is a type of spider that protects frogs?_ > Amélie asked, Lúcio smiling as he heard a small chuckle. < _I hope you did not forget we have a manicure appointment next Tuesday._ >

< _Girl, I gotcha._ > He saw D.va flying about bouldering enemies over as McCree hid behind cover. < _Ana!_ >

< _To your left!_ > The window crashed open, Lúcio catching the Sonic Amplifier. Turning it on with a flick,  _We Move Together_ pulsed through his veins, Lúcio grinning and amping it up.

< _Let's get this party started!_ > Catching easily up to D.va, he jumped onto her mech and fired away, the two laughing as they swung left and right. He tore off the shoes and unlocked his skates, ripping the pants off to let his prosthetics move more freely. < _WOO! That feels so much better!_ > Leaping off of the mech, he hit enemies with ear-deafening sound blasts and weaved easily under gunfire, McCree firing from the shadows as Gabriel took down more stubborn enemies.

< _Hold out for three minutes!_ > Widowmaker ran along the roof as Ana helped her with the sniper duel, reaction times impeccable. The agents moved further and higher back, Widowmaker managing to shoot down the last sniper as she tumbled across the tiles. Lying next to a window, she looked into the warehouse, opening it up and spotting where the Talon agents were heading.

< _Do not engage!_ > She ordered, the four of them stopping. < _It is a trap!_ > One of them spotted her, Widowmaker quickly raising the scope and shooting them in the head. The agents made a mad dash to the top platform, the sound of a pin being pulled ringing in everybody's ears.

"GET DOWN!" Lúcio screamed, amping up his speed boost as everybody dove for cover, the explosion rattling the warehouse. Scattering, more pins were pulled, Lúcio keeping everybody moving as D.va tried to eat as many up as possible with defense matrix. He heard Ana scream, seeing her fall through one of the roof windows and land harshly one of the platforms. "ANA!"

< _I-I'm fine!_ >

< _AS IF!_ > She groaned and grabbed her rifle, Lúcio already wallriding-up to her position. They heard the pin pop, Lúcio widening his eyes. Ana looked back at him, the grenade already in the air.

< _GO!_ >

< _HELL NO!_ > Gripping the Sonic Amplifier tightly, Reyes screamed as he saw Lúcio dive for Ana, the grenade beeping red.

"LÚCIO!"  _Gabriel's soul surged forward and dove into Lúcio's, the bright, cheerful yellow inside swirling into a dark smoke. Lúcio's wavelength bounced up, pausing for a second as if time stopped._

_The wavelength spiked up, a loud shriek emitting from within. Soundwaves burst out, rattling the void and engulfing it with noise._

"SOUND BARRIER!" Smashing the Sonic Amplifier on the ground, everything seemed to slow down for a split second, D.va reaching out with a silent scream as McCree watched with shocked, wide eyes. The grenade beeped rapidly, Lúco staring at it dead in the face.

A shockwave tore through the warehouse, the grenade ricocheting off and detonating with a mighty explosion along the roof. The warehouse was beginning to break down, the embers and wood bouncing off a translucent red barrier surrounding Lúcio and Ana. Boxes and equipment were flung outwards, smashing against the walls. Lúcio stared down at his weapon, Ana properly standing up with a gasp of breath.

"T… That wasn't Sound Barrier." He flinched as a second shockwave came out of it, the Talon agents bending over in pain clutching their ears. Reyes quickly grabbed his shotguns, securing their links.

< _MOVE IN!_ > He ordered, wraithing up to the platform; he nearly crashed into the wall at the increased speed boost, easily shooting down two agents. McCree and D.va charged in, dealing with the rest as Ana kept them healed. Widowmaker shot one last agent, looking into the distance.

< _Airship is coming! Talon will be calling for reinforcements! Let's GO!_ > Busting open the front door, they could hear sirens blaring throughout the lot, the airship just grazing the top of the warehouses. Ana first grabbed the ladder and hoisted herself in, McCree and Widowmaker following.

< _Who here knows how to pilot this?_ > Ana asked, Reyes and Lúcio hopping onto D.va's mech as she boosted in, ducking as the door closed. She parked and hastily locked it down, arm cannons facing the back door.

< _They're already beginning to give chase! Just go!_ > D.va ordered, McCree and Reyes not able to respond as the airship lurched sideways, Athena trying to avoid the bullets.

< _Alright!_ > Ana buckled up in the pilot seat, assuming manual control. Lúcio shrieked as the ship dove forward, nearly slamming into the wall as he grabbed one of the side handles along the chairs. Reyes turned into smoke to avoid McCree crashing into him, D.va diving back and staying in her mech seat.

"Ana, what are you doing?!" Widowmaker clung to the door handle, the ship jerking left and right violently.

"ESCAPING!" Ana yelled over the intercom, the ship's nose raising upwards. McCree dropped to the ground to avoid Ana's rifle hitting him in the face, Reyes reforming just to grab a first-aid kit that flung off its compartment. He strapped it back in, just managing to click it in place before Ana yelled for them to hold on, everything turning upside down. McCree buckled himself into one of the seats as Lúcio slammed against the ceiling with a loud swear, sliding over to where D.va's mech was.

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL US!"

"I told you to buckle up!" She glanced at the radars, cursing under her breath. "They're still on our tail, try to shoot them down!" Flipping back around, Lúcio clung to the top of D.va's mech, gasping for breath as Widowmaker finally let go of her grapple hook.

"Fly the ship with a bit more control, then!" Ana mounted it to a somewhat steady cruise, Widowmaker grabbing her rifle and securing the safety harness around her. Opening up one of the larger windows, the wind tore through her face as she activated her visor, hair violently swishing. "Two on the left and one on the right!" Aiming, she fired off a shot, them hearing the chipping of helicopter blades. She fired off another shot, hearing an explosion. Reloading, Widowmaker looked out the window again. "Merde."

"What is it?" The alarms blared in the ship, McCree looking out the window. Rockets aimed at them, Widowmaker closing the window as Ana flew back and forth, the ship rocking wildly. "Homing, SHIT!"

"The shield can only take about one safely! D.va, can you try to use defense matrix?!" Ana yelled, D.va locking the legs of the mech in place.

"LOCK EVERYTHING DOWN!" Shoving weapons into compartments and strapping safety harnesses on, everybody buckled in. Lúcio unlocked the back door and pulled the door open, his visor doing little to stop the wind from whipping his face. His skates dug into the ridges of the floor, his hands clinging to the side rails as the clouds flew past them at breakneck speed. D.va squinted as the missiles came closer, shaking her head. < _Defense matrix can't eat things that big!_ > She yelled, Lúcio glancing at their souls and moving over to grab one of the controls on the mech. < _Lú, the hell are you doing?!_ >

< _Trust me on this!_ > Closing his eyes, he felt his wavelength circle about, D.va hearing the beats of his heart. < _We're going to amp up defense matrix!_ >

< _Are you crazy?!_ >

< _It's worth a shot!_ > Increasing the volume of his music, his wavelength bounced higher, D.va feeling it surging through her veins. The noise climbed higher and higher, the two hearing everybody yelling for them to do something. Tightening their grip on the controls, they both closed their eyes and took a deep breath.  _Lúcio's wavelength surrounded Hana's soul, diving in. The pink orb pulsated twice, stopping for a second as a green glow came from within._

_Green sparks exploded in every direction, the shards of light solidifying into one, impenetrable shield._

"DEFENSE MATRIX!" Lúcio and D.va screamed and yanked the controls apart, defense matrix popping out. A hot pink shield shot out, the size covering the entire ship's back. It swallowed up the rockets as if they were regular bullets with mighty blinks, D.va seeing the power level in her mech tank down as Lúcio gasped for breath, his equipment short-circuiting. Ana thrust the throttle, the airship streaking across the sky.

< _Stormy weather incoming! I'm going to try to go higher than the clouds! They can't follow us there!_ > Pushing the door closed, it slammed shut with a mighty bang, Lúcio and D.va panting and scurrying back to the main cabin. The room tanked, Lúcio grabbing her hand to prevent her from falling. < _Apologies there!_ >

< _For a grandma, you fly like Tracer when she's hyped on coffee!_ >

< _You develop some habits when you have to bust Morrison and Reyes' out of situations they got themselves into!_ >

< _That only happened twice!_ > Putting the engines into full throttle, Reyes half-considered going back into wraith form as everything trembled and shook, McCree praying into his hat as Widowmaker clutched the seat buckle. It felt like the airship was going to explode at any minute, Lúcio trying to even out his breaths as D.va muttered to herself.

Emerging above the clouds, the trembling stopped, changing into a relaxing cruise. McCree glanced out the window, watching for a minute.

"We're in the clear." He confirmed, groaning and unbuckling to lie down on the couch. Lúcio sighed in relief, hearing Athena take on auto-pilot mode to bring them back to Watchpoint. He put in some earbuds and played music in the background, going over to the cockpit. Ana was stretching in the chair, waiting for Winston to pick up. The scientist's face popped up not too long after, smiling.

" _Ah, Captain Amari! How did the mission go?_ " Lúcio leaned into frame and waved the USB around. " _Wonderful! Did it go smoothly?_ "

"Not really. Had to fight and escape their aircrafts, but Ana got us out of that." Lúcio blinked as Winston flinched, glancing down at Ana who was still chilling in the chair. "What's with the face?"

" _Ana, we had an agreement-_ "

"Nobody threw up, dear. Don't worry." She smiled, Winston sighing and putting his head against his hand. "You're just jealous I can fly us out of sticky situations better than everybody else." He opened his mouth, Ana raising her finger. "Also, I did ask before if anybody knew how to pilot."

"CRAZY FLYIN' AINT PILOTING!" McCree yelled from the cabin, Ana rolling her eyes and returning back to the call.

" _Well, if everybody's okay, then it's in the past..._ " Winston mumbled, Ana smugly smiling and getting up get her rifle back. Lúcio sat into the seat to give a summary of the mission, writing the report as he spoke. He made a note about the empowered soul moves, Winston scratching his chin. " _Interesting! It happened between you and D.va?_ " Lúcio nodded, glancing back to see her trying to get comfortable, trying to persuade McCree to give her at least a quarter of the couch.

"We can run a few tests back at base." He opted to not tell Winston about the one between him and Reyes, changing the topic back to the mission and inserting the USB drive into his holopad. He began to transfer the data over, waving goodbye to Winston and ending the call. As he sat back down in his seat, he saw that he had a video call from Lena, opening it up.

" _Heya, luv!_ " Lúcio grinned, waving.

"Yo! We made it out alive! What's up?"

" _Saw that your status finally changed to safe, been wanting to call you for a while! Wanted to show you this. Hey, is Commander Reyes around?_ " Gabriel leaned into the frame, Lena giving a little wave. " _It concerns Princesita, and she's like your cat, right?_ "

"I'm pretty sure she's everybody's cat." Gabriel laughed, Lúcio seeing the camera shift as Lena took her phone with her. She zipped through the halls, stopping at the hallway of the hangar. The screen flipped around, Lúcio and Gabriel widening their eyes.

" _Been doing nothin' but sitting and sleeping here. Had to move the water and food bowl over because she wasn't eating either._ " Princesita stood on the windowsill looking into the hangar, tail curled over her paws neatly. Lúcio could see his pillow on the floor, an indent of what he could only guess to be Princesita sitting there. " _She won't move at all and always finds a way back._ "

"Shit… Princesita..." Gabriel glanced over at the screen displaying how much time it'll take to reach Watchpoint, leaning back into frame. "We'll be there soon. Sorry you guys had to deal with that."

" _Nah, it's cool! Just, get back soon, yeah? Kinda heartbreakin' seeing Princess sitting there..._ " Waving goodbye, Lúcio exhaled and leaned back into his seat, moving the armrest so he could lie down on Gabriel's lap. Gabriel adjusted the top of the seat, closing his eyes to get some shut-eye in.

< _We're coming home, Princesita… we're coming home._ > 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload! It has been stuck with me for the longest time, battle scenes are still a pain...  
> But! This is technically the last chapter that has I guess worldbuilding aspects to it, so the next few are going to be more light-hearted and easy to write! The chapters from here to the end have been planned, so we're going to have a swell time!
> 
> In my absence, this has reached 2772 hits and 188 kudos! Thank you guys so much, especially to those that have made it this far! I hope, as always, I don't disappoint!


	30. Purrs, Ice Cream, and Arcades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says; they're reunited with a very happy Princesita, go out for ice cream, and end the day at the arcade winning prizes.

" **Now arriving at Watchpoint, Gibraltar**." Lúcio's leg bounced restlessly in his seat as the Orca descended down into the hangar, slinging his bag over his shoulders. Jesse fixed his hat as Athena brought the airship to a smooth landing, Amélie stretching with a yawn while Gabriel made sure everything was locked down for the next group to use. Turning the engine off and opening up the door, Lúcio hopped out with a whoop of joy.

"Base, sweet base!" He yelled gleefully, hopping right off the ship. Through the hangar window, he saw Princesita behind the glass, curled up with a bored gaze out. As soon as she spotted him, her ears perked up, head raising from her paws. "Heya, Princesita!" Lúcio waved, Princesita scrambling to get up. She pawed the glass and meowed, leaping down and scratching frantically at the door. Grinning, Lúcio grabbed Gabriel's hand and rushed forward, throwing open the door. Instantly, a ball of black fur flew through, pouncing straight onto Gabriel.

"Hello to you too, sweetie!" Gabriel laughed as she flopped back and forth in his arms, rubbing her head on his neck, chest, cheeks, and face. "Did you miss us? Did ya? How's my royal princesita?" She licked his hand whenever he tried to pet her, nuzzling his beard with gusto. Her purrs were so loud that Gabriel felt like there was an engine inside her. She jumped over to Lúcio after making sure she nuzzled every inch of Gabriel's face, giving him the same rigorous treatment. Lúcio swore that she was vibrating from the purrs, giving her plenty of kisses and nuzzles. Princesita licked his nose and cuddled against his chest, jumping back to Gabriel.

"You waited for us, all this time?" Lúcio asked, Princesita too busy adjusting herself to lounge across Gabriel's shoulders. Walking into base, he looked under the windowsill, picking up the dirty pillow with a frown; he didn't dwell long on it, though. How could he be mad at Princesita? Besides, a quick wash and dry in the laundry room will fix it right up.

The food and water bowls were fine, Lúcio holding the rack in his other hand and they went through the hallways, placing them back in the kitchen. He took the pillowcase off and threw it into the washing machine, Gabriel scratching the top of Princesita's head as she purred.

"I'm getting one hell of a neck massage here. Do you think we can utilize cat purrs as a power source? Pretty sure she can power this entire base for a good month or so." Gabriel laughed, Lúcio giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Cat purrs are actually really healthy for you." Dropping the bag off at the utility room, he took the tools out and organized them into the respective drawers. "It's said they encourage bone growth, lessen stress, and decrease chances of a heart attack." Lúcio explained, taking his Talon outfit off. "Mamãe's hospital once had pet therapy, and cat purrs definitely calmed me down."

"Really now?" Gabriel moved Princesita to be in his arms instead, the cat posing no objections as she happily snuggled up all the same.

"C'mon, let's go make up our absence to her."

"Cuddles and pampering?"

"Boy, you don't even know. Only the best for our princess, of course!"  
\--------------------  
Sleepily opening his eyes, Lúcio rolled over, face scrunching up as his mouth hit cat fur. Sputtering a little and shifting back, he opened his eyes properly to see Princesita snoozing away in the curve of Gabriel's arm, paws stretched out in absolute comfort. He smiled at the sight of the two together, his music playing softly in the background. Taking his phone from the nightstand, he did a quick check through his social media, realizing that he never posted about Princesita. He knew that Hana has shown her in her live streams, mostly because her computer was one of Princesita's favorite spots to nap at.

_Lúcio- Hey guys! Sorry I've been a bit absent lately, in both activity and music! This is just one of the few things that have been occupying my attention lately! Thought I posted about her before, but I guess I didn't. Please welcome Princesita!_

Adjusting the blankets to hide Gabriel's arm, he snapped at an angle that completely hid Gabriel from the picture. Double-checking there was no indication of Gabriel inside, he uploaded the picture with the message. A mere ten seconds passed before the comments and likes poured in, Lúcio muffling his little giggles into the pillow to not wake them up as he saw people asking for more pictures. He uploaded a few collections of pictures he's taken over the months that were originally just sent to the friend group chat, making sure Gabriel wasn't present or blurry in the background. Continuing to read the responses, he stopped at one.

_Wait, don't u speak portuguese? Shouldn't it b Princesinha?_

He glanced at Gabriel, Princesita yawning and sleepily looking up at him. When she got a quick scratch on the head, she rolled over in Gabriel's arm to go back to sleep.

_Lúcio- I actually adopted her with somebody else, and they speak Spanish. They named her Princesita._

_Wait, is it their cat then?_

_Lúcio- It's more like a joint custody. She spends a lot of time with us, so we're both kind of her owner._ He reread the second sentence, wondering if his fans would suspect he had a lover. He wanted to display their relationship as a friendship for now, so it would not be as interesting and the media wouldn't catch wind.  _D.va's like the third owner since Princesita shows up so much in her streams!_ Hitting enter, he sighed in relief as people seemed to drop the subject, though now making jokes that Hana was the aunt. Looking over to Gabriel, he smiled a little at his peaceful face; happy to keep it under wraps, only letting a small circle of friends and a cat know.

He didn't dare reveal Gabriel until he tells him so willingly.

Lúcio continued to scroll through the fans' responses, answering some questions about his delayed album and why he has been only uploading single tracks. He apologized for the heavy delay with the album but hoped that the fans understood that it was an album that was seriously important to him. He didn't want to release any information on it; no songs, no previews, no merch. Only the hint that it came straight from his own life, songs written straight from his own brain and heart. It was going to be released similarly to  _Synesthesia Auditiva,_ 100% free and available to download for all.

Sliding out of bed, he saw that it was mid-afternoon, grabbing his legs and putting them on. He didn't want to turn the lights on, moving as quietly as possible to slip out of Gabriel's bedroom. As he walked down the hallway, he heard a ping go off, seeing a message from Sombra.

_**Sombra** _ _: heeeeeeey froggy! was thinkin we all get some ice cream around 4! then you, d.va, n i hit up the arcade; they're having a little sale on tokens. half price, you in?_

_**Lúcio** _ _**:**  half price?! thats a steal right there! im down!!_

_**Sombra** _ _: btw, where's gabby? he ain't responding to my texts._

_**Lúcio** _ _: he's sleeping atm w/ princesita. you can divebomb the bed, just dont hit the cat._

As he reached his bedroom to change, he saw Sombra brake around the corner in excitement, making a beeline for Gabriel's bedroom. Three seconds later, he heard a loud bang and what sounded like Gabriel cursing in a mix of Spanish and English, Sombra hollering with laughter, and Princesita scrambling out of the room in a panic. Lúcio snickered as Princesita darted into his room, flopping down onto his pillows with a meow.

Soon, Amélie, Hana, Sombra, Gabriel, and Lúcio all arrived at Marleen's shop. Hana had bought what she said was a pet backpack, made to bring little dogs and cats along on walks. There was an opening for her to stick her head out to enjoy the scenery, purring softly whenever a rather delightful breeze passed by.

"AMIGA! GIRL!" Sombra almost kicked open the door, the two girls greeting each other enthusiastically. Lúcio glanced at Amélie, raising a brow.

"This is normal." Amélie simply answered, going in and finding a booth big enough for all of them. After getting confirmation that they could bring pets in, Gabriel set the backpack down next to him, opening up the top fully so Princesita had more room to look around. She didn't mind just lounging in the backpack, purring whenever he patted her head.

"I'll get the usual for us three, and… oh! Do you still have that pet-friendly ice cream going?" Sombra asked, Marleen nodding.

"What kind of pet is it?"

"The most royal highness kitty in the world." Marleen took out a little container of cat ice cream, inputting the price in. "Hey Han, Lúcio, take your pick!" Lúcio scanned the board, Hana humming in thought.

"I'll have a strawberry sundae with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce!" Hana ordered, Marleen putting it in. She glanced at Hana and Lúcio.

"I'll have a… cookies n' cream with vanilla wafers, medium cup." Ringing everything up, Lúcio and Sombra fought over who would pay, Sombra managing to slam her credit card down on the counter before Lúcio. She also took the receipt, making sure to tip Marleen as always. As she walked to the table, Marleen piped up.

"Hey, sorry if this sounds a little weird… but you two look a lot like Lúcio and D.va. She even referred you two as 'Han' and 'Lúcio', so… are you two Lúcio and D.va?" She asked, Hana smiling and wiping the makeup covering her signature triangle tattoos. Marleen widened her eyes as Lúcio pulled his jacket sleeve down enough to show the frog tattoo, the two of them bumping fists.

"The one and only D.va and Lúcio! You a fan?" Hana asked, giggling a little as Marleen scrambled to the back to find something for them to autograph. Taking a selfie with her, they made sure she was okay with them tagging her shop, saving the picture to be posted later when they take photos of their ice cream. Going to the table, Lúcio put Princesita in his lap as they all chatted, Marleen bringing over a tray of ice cream a few minutes later.

"Coffee for you, miss?" Amélie took her cup, taking a neat little spoonful in. "Honey-lemon with whipped cream and caramel syrup, for you!" Handing the cone to Gabriel, Lúcio was a bit taken back at the size. He really did underestimate Gabriel's sweet tooth at times. "Chocolate chip mint with sprinkles and chocolate wafers?" Sombra almost instantly dug in, munching away at a wafer. "Strawberry sundae for you, and cookies n' cream with vanilla wafers for you!" Placing the two cups next to Hana and Lúcio, Marleen saw Princesita, holding back a squeal. "Oh my god, is this Princesita?!"

"Yep, do you want to pet her?" Marleen instantly reached over, letting Princesita sniff at her hand first. She looked like she was on the verge of crying as she purred and nuzzled against her palm, Marleen placing the cat ice-cream container down.

"Is this the cat you adopted with Lúcio?" Marleen asked Sombra, Sombra blinking and quickly finishing the bite of ice cream in her mouth. She glanced over at him, seeing him silently mouthing for her to say yes.

"Yep! We kinda all adopted Princesita, but I called dibs on naming her." Sombra explained quickly, Marleen too occupied with petting Princesita to notice the confused tone. Lúcio sighed in relief to himself as she didn't seem to question Sombra's reasoning, going back behind the counter to wash her hands and serve the next customer. Sombra looked back at Lúcio when she was gone, raising a brow. "What was that, man?'

"People were asking me why I named her in Spanish rather than in Portuguese, so I said that I adopted her with somebody that spoke Spanish." He said, Gabriel looking at him. "I didn't drop your name or that I'm dating, don't worry."

"Sombra, do you mind covering for me a little bit?" She grinned, opening up the cat ice cream.

"More than happy to be Princesita's mama!" Clicking his tongue to get Princesita's attention, Lúcio held out the little container for her to lap at. She gave it a sniff before giving it a tentative lick, widening her eyes before licking quicker. They all laughed as her teeth hit the ice cream, Princesita's face freezing for a few seconds before going straight back to eating. Gabriel had to scoop little portions onto a spoon so she wouldn't continuously get more brain-freezes.

"A proper lady." Amélie teased, taking another bite out of her coffee ice cream. Princesita enjoyed lapping up the more melted parts. Taking pictures of the ice cream and with Hana, Lúcio also snapped pictures of Princesita. Tagging Marleen's shop, he settled back down in his seat to join in the conversations.

"Want a taste?" Gabriel offered, Lúcio taking a lick. It was a combination of sweet and sour, though the whipped cream and caramel syrup certainly pushed the sweet factor.

"Damn, that's pretty good!" Lúcio said, scooping some of the cookies n' cream onto a wafer. "Here!" Holding it out, Gabriel bit down, humming in thought as he chewed. Hana and Sombra glanced at each other as Gabriel complimented Lúcio's taste as well, shaking their head and sneaking a picture in of Lúcio and Gabriel playing pocky with another wafer, the two giggling as Princesita tried to bat at Gabriel's face to get the food.

"Too cute, too cute man." Hana muttered, Sombra nodding in agreement.

As they finished up eating, Sombra, Hana, and Lúcio left for the arcade as Gabriel, Amélie, and Princesita went back to base.  
\----------------------  
_Lúcio- come to the arcade in the next hour if you want to challenge dva_

Gabriel glanced at Lúcio's social profile, chuckling as the picture attached was Lúcio squatting next to Hana, who was holding up peace signs wearing sunglasses with ASS written across the lenses in gold glitter. He guessed she bought them at the ticket exchange booth, the most worthy product to buy. He could see Sombra in the background at one of the claw machines, several plushies dangling off of her arms.

"Yo, Amé, want to go to the arcade to see how they're doing?" He leaned back in his chair, Amélie glancing up from her book. A second later, a message from Sombra popped up on her screen, Amélie raising a brow.

_Sombra_ _: yooooo araña!! this place got a sweet big spider plush, but it's a shootin' booth. ya wanna come over to win it for me? <3_

"... Alright, sure." Strolling over to the arcade, Gabriel looked up at the bright, neon sign. As soon as they stepped into the arcade, the heart-thumping music pounded at his ears, blasting through the speakers stretched above. The walls and floors were neon-colored and flashy as if there were multi-color disco balls in every corner. Arcade and claw machines as far as the eye could see, children, teenagers, adults, and everything in between flocking from machine to machine. To the right was the ticket exchange counter, Gabriel seeing a group of friends turn in a staggering amount of tickets in an attempt to try to get one of the higher-up prizes. Machines to exchange money into tokens or recharge the arcade cards were scattered throughout the place, a neon staircase winding up to the second floor.

"Any idea where they could be?" Amélie looked at the arcade layout, Gabriel spotting some carnival-esque booths along the left wall: balloons, darts, ring tosses, etc.

"Claw machines are on the first floor, arcade games second. Vending machines are located on both floors. The food court is on the first floor, left side next to the bumper cars." He looked around the first floor, trying to see if he could spot bright green or neon purple among the people walking about. Milling about, he went up to the second floor as Amélie scouted the first one. It didn't take long before he saw a crowd surrounding the DDR machine, cheering and recording. Going closer, he looked over the heads of the audience, smiling.

" _1000 PERFECT COMBO!_ " Lúcio's legs were an absolute blur, hopping from one arrow to the next leaving light streaks behind. His light-up bracelets created little shooting stars, the song blasting at a tempo Gabriel was sure was way over 150BPM. " _MAX PERFECT COMBO!_ " The machine boomed as Lúcio slammed his feet down on the last two arrows, panting with a giant grin on his face. Wiping the sweat off his forehead and using the bar for support, he watched the score climb up and up, punching the air in victory as a giant 'HIGH SCORE' flashed across the screen as everybody shrieked in congratulations.

"Impressive." Gabriel complimented when Lúcio finally managed to catch up to him. After the high score, he greeted the fans that have circled around him, including signing autographs and taking photos. Excusing himself, Lúcio ducked into the bathroom, quickly changing his outfit and look and leaving with another group of people to melt back into the arcade. Reaching Gabriel, he pecked him on the cheek, smiling. "Look at you, slipping in and out of cover."

"Well, after about a year or two, you learn a few tricks. Fans usually give up looking after five to ten minutes." Lúcio glanced behind his shoulder, seeing a few others still looking for him. "And if they do find me, I learned some tips from Hana to get them searching for the next person." He shrugged. "I don't like brushing fans off, but… sometimes I want some alone time, you know?"

"I get you, don't worry." Gabriel got an overpriced water bottle from one of the vending machines, Lúcio taking a much gracious sip.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? Didn't take you for being the type to enjoy this kind of atmosphere."

"Well, kind of wanted to see how you were doing, and maybe grab a plush or two before leaving." Lúcio perked up as he heard the notion of getting plushies, motioning for Gabriel to one of the exchange machines. Pressing his arcade card against the scanner, Gabriel watched as he took out almost 200 tokens, the little coins spilling into the little basket below. Separating the tokens somewhat equally into little plastic bags, he grinned as he handed one to Gabriel, winking.

"Go play to your heart's content! If you need me, I'll be wiping the first floor clean with Hana." Lúcio laughed, Gabriel smiling and waving goodbye to him. He looked down at the pile of tokens in his hand, shrugging and going to the first game that looked pretty interesting.

In the end, he had little plushies dangling off of his fingers, some better than others. He spent a good amount challenging Sombra to air-hockey, another just trying to get some of the bigger plushies in the claw machines. The majority came up with no luck, Gabriel pretty sure that they were all rigged anyway. With around fifteen tokens left, he decided to look for Lúcio again, which was, again, pretty easy, considering he was at the ticket counter with Hana dragging two  _garbage bags_ of tickets over.

They walked away with a gigantic pachimari, Hana giggling like a madman. Lúcio spotted him, waving him over. He glanced at the little prizes along his fingers, giggling.

"You judgin' me, babe?" Gabriel asked, pouting. "Not everybody is a god at the arcade, you know."

"You actually got more prizes than on average for a first-timer. Though..." Lúcio glanced over at the game booths, Gabriel following his gaze to see a large frog plushie prize at one of them. "I ain't a god over at that section." Lúcio admitted, Gabriel walking over to see how to win it. It was a balloon-dart booth, one token for five darts. He needed ten tokens to even get a chance at winning one of the big prizes, Lúcio biting his lip. "You any good at darts?" Gabriel read the win conditions.

"Fifty balloons in one hundred seconds?"

"That sounds rigged." Lúcio grumbled, Gabriel still counting out ten tokens and sliding them into the slot. Ten sets of five darts lifted up, the balloons positioned in place. He handed his little plushies to Lúcio. Picking up the first set, the clock started, Gabriel throwing the dart.

Lúcio watched with wide eyes as the rows of balloons popped with ease, the darts landing firmly against the backboard. The number of points climbed up every second, Gabriel's face relaxed as he tore through the sets of darts, at one point having two sets balanced between his fingers. Throwing the last dart, the number hit fifty, Gabriel grinning as the clock buzzed an end. The big prize rack lowered down to let him pick one of the plushies. He took the frog and handed it to Lúcio, smiling.

"Here you go." Gabriel said, Lúcio squeezing the plush happily. 

"How did you get so good at darts?" He took his little ones back, dangling them back on his fingers.

"Blackwatch days, it was an activity that we did regularly since it also trained for steady hands and improvement of accuracy. Genji is was the champion for the longest time." Spotting Amélie and Sombra at the food court, Gabriel counted the last of his tokens; five left. He could have two rounds at the claw machines. "Hey, you any good at getting dolls out of glass cases?"

"Which one do you want?" Bringing Lúcio over to a machine with owl plushies inside, Lúcio grinned and set the frog plush on the ground. "Piece of cake." Looking around the machine, Gabriel waited as Lúcio meticulously looked through every possible angle, considering his options. Inserting the tokens, he moved the claw over his chosen plush, quickly looking around the sides again.

"You're certainly careful." Gabriel commented.

"Hey, gotta beat the system." Lúcio adjusted it a little bit, confirming the spot. The claw descended down, closing perfectly over the curves and ridges of the owl. It lifted the plush up and dropped it off into the chute, Lúcio taking it out and handing it to Gabriel with a smile. "Here you go!"

"So I could've gone to you and gotten around twenty plushies instead of trying on my own and wasting tokens left and right." Lúcio shrugged and nodded, laughing as Gabriel pouted and shoved his face into the owl. Carrying their prizes back to the group, they all finished up using the last bit of their tokens, walking out of the arcade quite satisfied.

On the way home, Gabriel slowed his walk down as he heard some shuffling in the alleyway. He glanced over, stopping as he saw a pile of garbage bags shift about.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Lúcio blinked as Gabriel handed him the owl plush, balancing it on top of his frog. "Where you going?"

"You guys can go on ahead, I'll catch up." Sombra and Amélie glanced at each other, Hana needing to continue on because her arms were getting tired of holding the pachimari. Lúcio let Amélie take the owl plush, seeing Gabriel leaving the alleyway and going to a little deli shop across the street. He came out with a sandwich later, breaking it into chunks.

"Did you get hungry?" Lúcio asked, tilting his head. Gabriel shook his head, going back to the alley and kneeling down. Clicking his tongue, he held a piece out in his hand, the garbage bags shifting again. Lúcio widened his eyes as a little dog face poked out, Gabriel smiling and stretching his hand out more.

"Hey, it's alright." Gabriel coaxed, the dog shuffling out. "Take it, little guy." Setting it down on the ground, he backed away a little, the dog glancing up at him and cautiously stepping forward. It sniffed at the sandwich piece, tentatively eating it. Gabriel broke off another chunk, giving it to the dog again. Slowly leading it over to him, he patted it on the head with a smile, giving it one half of the sandwich. As he waited for them to finish, he took his phone out and quickly called a contact inside.

After about five minutes, Lúcio saw a car pull up, recognizing it from the shelter they adopted Princesita from. He watched as they put a comfortable collar on the dog, clipping a leash on and wrapping it up in a blanket. Exchanging some words with Gabriel, he let them have the other half, smiling as they made sure the dog was nice and relaxed. They drove away, Gabriel turning back to Lúcio.

"Ready to go?" He said, Lúcio smiling and taking his hand.

"So is there any more secrets that you're keeping from me?" Lúcio teased, Gabriel rolling his eyes and waving his hand. "You rescuing dogs in your free time? Like, after missions you slink away to feed them?"

"Well, if you want to know, I did actually once spent an entire month on a mission, and spent a huge chunk of that time taking care of a little pup on the streets." Gabriel looked into the distance, Lúcio tilting his head.

"Really? What mission was that?"

"... I was stationed in Hollywood for a mission, scouting and staking out an area." Lúcio listened attentively, Gabriel sighing. "I decided to go along the outskirts of LA to get some alone time after a day of scouting. Since I can't really walk about in public, I mostly stayed in the back alleys and traversed at night. About a week in, I found a little pup, maybe five months old?"

"Five months?!" Lúcio stared at him in disbelief. Gabriel shrugged.

"It was pretty small, bit fluffy, and scared to all hell," Gabriel recalled, scratching the back of his head. "I… guess I kind of saw myself in em? Managed to hold my form long enough to buy a sandwich and water bottle off of some street vendor and feed her. It became a bit of a routine, where I go find her after each recon. After a while, we set up a meeting spot."

"What breed was she?" Gabriel hummed in thought.

"I'm pretty sure… german shepherd?" He smiled a little. "She let me return to my hobby for a little bit. It was a little therapeutic if I have to be honest, to make something out of thread again. I made a bandana for the little gal, got my signature in the corner and everything."

"You have a signature for outfits?" Lúcio asked, Gabriel nodding.

"My initials with an owl feather."

"What did you do when you had to leave?" Gabriel groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Ugh… last night in Hollywood, I basically made a straight beeline to her once the recon was over. Bought an extra meal and water bowl for her. Filled it up, let her have some sausages and treats… The bandana was a little big, but I made it work." He smiled wistfully. "She wanted to follow me, but I left faster than she could chase. She was a sweet pea, you know?" Lúcio smiled, seeing Gabriel staring off into the distance, into another memory.

"Maybe you'll see them when we go to LA to see your family!" Gabriel shrugged, watching as the walk sign went from red to green.

"Maybe..." Arriving at base after a long walk, Lúcio dropped the frog plush off in his room. Princesita immediately rubbed up against it, purring and snuggling up to it. She flopped down on its stomach, Gabriel doing the same to Lúcio's bed to take a nap. Lúcio sat down at his computer, pulling up his music and headphones.

The room filled with Gabriel's snores and Princesita's purrs, Lúcio softly humming and tapping his fingers on the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30/50! We're 60% there! 
> 
> Decided to go a little lighter, since the mood is going to start dipping a little soon. But, it's also one more chapter to the ones I'm more excited about, chapters 34-44! Just a little more!


	31. Fuck Metal Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princesita finally gets to take down a metal bird! Woo!

Ugh, I can’t sleep at all.

Wearily opening my eyes, I yawned and rested my head on the bed, looking down at Gabriel and Lúcio sleeping on their bed. Lúcio was all tucked and curled up, the blanket mound rising up and down slowly. Gabriel kinda… splayed wherever, sometimes sleeping nice and quiet, other times snoring like thunder and spread to the four corners of the bed. And finally, sometimes they snuggled up together, Lúcio often nuzzling against Gabriel, the two quietly talking until they fell asleep to the gentle noises that played from Lúcio’s noise device. It always emitted some kind of music within, letting everybody relax.

I moved from my bed to Gabriel’s fabric drawer, flopping down to try to sleep again. No luck. Maybe I need to tire myself out first. A little walk and hunt around Watchpoint would help. Was somebody around to play?

Exiting the room, I strolled down the hallways of home. Only the circular metal devices patrolled the floor, maneuvering around me with a little beep. I poke my head into Hana’s room, but she was face-down on the bed with the crinkly packages scattered about. Judging by her snoring, I guessed she was sleeping; I thought she only slept when the sun was up. The light-up box wasn’t even remotely warm. Shame…

I peek into the other rooms, seeing if anybody was awake to play. I considered getting Zenyatta to play with those chiming orbs that circled him, but he seemed peaceful. Jamison and Mako’s room still smelled unbearable, so I didn’t bother going in even if I liked sleeping on Mako’s belly. Torbjörn’s secondary room was, as always, uncomfortably hot. A few weren’t even their rooms. They must haven’t returned in the metal birds yet.

Passing the bedrooms, I go through the living room and kitchen, sniffing about. Nothing interesting. Big shooting room, ring room, an empty room: nothing interesting again. Maybe Athena was awake? How could I find her? She seemed to respond to the others, but not to me. Maybe I should go to the floating rectangles room?

I went over and hopped onto Winston’s table, the rectangles lighting up. One big rectangle lit up, a symbol in the center lighting up.

“ **Greetings,** **Princesita**.” Athena said. I sniff about, smelling nobody else.

_Where are you?_

“ **What are you doing out so late?** ” I can never figure out where she is. I always hear the others talking to her, but she’s never in the room. She could be in several different places too, one second in the metal nest, the next in the kitchen. She was truly a master of disguise.

 _Do you want to play?_ I ask her, but the symbol stares back at me. It lights up whenever she talks. Pretty.

“ **Perhaps you would like to explore a bit more of Watchpoint?** ” A few doors that I’ve never been in before opened up. “ **Here you go.** ”

 _Thank you!_ I say to her. Lúcio always says thank you to people. Hopping down the table, she disappears back into the rectangle as I begin to explore the new corridors. I didn’t want to break anything, so I stuck relatively far from everything. Pretty lights, more floating rectangles, and even a few shiny lines.

Eventually, I made my way to the metal nest. The door was closed; I knew that this door needed to be opened by hands, so I didn’t bother with it. I turn away, but a low rumble on the other side caught my attention. I look up into the sky, gazing out of the window. The moon was nearly past the top of the sky now, there aren’t usually any birds that come in this late. Maybe once or twice, but still, unusual.

A small, black bird descended down. We don’t have those kinds of birds, ours are usually grey, bigger, and louder. The rumble was just audible enough, the bird descending down quietly. Too quietly. People got out of the bird, looking… different. I don’t think any of Overwatch’s people dressed how they did; armor, red visors, and bulky. I jump down from the window, hearing their footsteps come near; why were they being so quiet? Even if Overwatch’s agents come home late, they usually didn’t care about their footstep noises. Not to mention, I could tell who came and who went depending on the sound; these people all had relatively the same sounds, like Jesse’s without the jingle or Gabriel’s.

They opened up the door, a foreign smell coming straight through. I hide behind it and stuck to the shadows, hearing them slink down the hallway. Their faces were covered, smelling slightly of copper along with the smell; it was like the operating room in Angela’s office, a sick scent. The others don’t carry their loud weapons on hand around base, yet they had them at the ready.

Who are these guys?

Before the door closed, I slipped into the nest and heard it shut behind me with a little click. The bird was asleep, mouth open. Prowling over, it was pretty small compared to our birds. Dark with accents of red, smelling like the operation room too. The interior was barren, containing hard seats with no soft cushions. The belly of the beast, empty.

I slowly step inside, glancing left and right. Nothing particularly interesting. I went towards the head of the bird, seeing a bunch of pretty, blinking lights. The seat had a cushion, so I jumped onto it and looked at the lights. Reaching out, I bat at one of them, hearing a noise coming from inside the bird. Yet, nothing happened, so it probably wasn’t anything. I pressed another one. That made another noise!

What does this do? This one? How about this one?

“ **Engine powering up.** ” I froze as the bird seemed to rumble to life, the interior lighting up. All my fur stood straight up, crouching down waiting for it to do something.

It didn’t do anything, just rumbled. Maybe I could convince it to fly away from this nest? It clearly didn’t belong here, it wasn’t our bird. As much as I despise the metal birds, this one just smelled… wrong. Jumping onto the pretty lights, my hind leg pressed something down. “ **Manual control initiated.** ” What does that mean? Two protruding levers stuck out, so I went back to the cushion to try to move them about. I try to push it forward, more or less pushing it left.

The bird began to move left with a groan. I froze again, but nothing happened. Another push, another movement forward. Our birds always go at high speed before taking off, so I pushed forward once the head was turned outside. It rumbled again, going forward and picking up speed. The mouth raised up a little but did not close completely. I continued pushing forward, the wind beginning to howl outside. Should I slow down? It is going to fly right? Oh god, this is going too fast!

_TOO FAST TOO FAST RUN RUN RUN!_

Nope, NOPE! Out of the chair, out of this bird! Scrabbling out of the closing mouth, I leaped and landed on the nest, widening my eyes as the bird dived off, crashing down on the cliffs below. A big, bright deafening explosion of orange, yellow, and little lights. Ooh, that was kinda nice! Didn’t Jamison like these kinds of things? The smell was horrid, yes, but maybe I should go get him?

“ **INTRUDER ALERT! EXPLOSION DETECTED NEAR HANGAR!** ” Athena yelled, her voice blasting all throughout home. The red lights began to scream. That’s not good. Did I do that?

“MOVE! GET BACK IN THE-” I glance back to see the people from before rushing down the metal nest, the boots hitting the ground fast and hard. They looked at the little lights floating up from the bird below, looking at me.

 _Uh… Did you need it?_ I meow. A loud shriek rang past my ear. _H-HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?! What’s your issue?!_ Sprinting behind the other birds, I wince as more of those shrieking shots echoed through the room, a few whizzing a little too close for my liking. I leap up into the first open vent I see, scampering through. I blink as I fell through into another room, landing on my feet.

“Princesita?!” Oh, Lúcio! “What were you doing in the vents? Go back to my room, it’s not safe right now!” I hear a set of heavy footsteps rushing near, Lúcio grabbing his weapon.

 _I think I did something, Lúcio._ I told him. He didn’t seem to listen, looking around the corner. A slew of loud shots flooded through, Lúcio diving back and crouching.

“East wing, section 2! I need backup, right now!” He yelled.

 _Lúcio, I think I did something!_ I said again. Maybe it wasn’t that bad if Lúcio wasn’t listening. When the firing stopped, Lúcio shot down the corridor, ducking back.

“Get out of here, Princesita!” He makes the gesture for me to go away. “It’s not safe for you here! Get to my room or something!”

_What about you?_

“I’ll be okay, just get out of here!” He yells at me again. I reluctantly sprint away, seeing everybody else running about. The halls glow and shriek, the smell of metal and whatever is in Jamison’s room beginning to penetrate the air. I ran to find Gabriel, spotting him snarling and spitting blood. Shit, shit shit shit!

 _GABRIEL!_ One of them bashes his chest, knocking him back against the wall. _DON’T TOUCH HIM!_ Nobody on this goddamn land hurts Gabriel like that! NOBODY!

“Princesita?!” I screech and pounce on their chest, sinking my teeth into any strip of skin exposed, a foul taste hitting my tongue. Disgusting, but everything for Gabriel!

 _FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!_ Their masks screeched against my claws, my heart pounding as something yanked at my neck. Pain exploded along the side of my body as I hit the wall, the wind getting straight knocked out. I gasped for air, a sudden shock slicing up my leg. _O-OW!_

“PRINCESITA!” Was that Gabriel’s voice? Shit, was he still in trouble?! Gritting my teeth, I tried to stand up, my leg collapsing underneath me as the pain struck again. I bared my teeth as they came closer, hissing as harshly as I could. How dare they hurt Gabriel! How fucking dare they!

“Mangy filth! Get out of here!” Surging forward, I try to snap at their ankle, crying out as their foot hit my stomach. Fuck, that hurt…! Hacking, I looked up, seeing the end of a black circle.

_**BAM.** _

Blood exploded against the wall, the smell flooding the air. I nearly gagged at how heavy it was, hearing another loud blast and their bodies hitting the floor.

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ touch my cat.” Gabriel growled, lowering his weapon. How firmly and regal he stood, face twisted into a snarl that would make any predator back off. Two more shots before he turned to me, quickly kneeling down and scooping me up. Ugh, he had the sharp hands this time. "Shit, shit… Sweetpea, Princesita, you okay?" He whispered, cradling me close to his chest and gently running his fingers through my fur. Why does he look so worried? Oh dear, is he worried about me?

 _You're an excellent hunter, did you know that?_ I praise him, nuzzling my face against his palm. He touches my leg, the pain shooting back into my body. _H-Hey! Don't do that!_ I hiss, Gabriel immediately moving his hand away.

"You're bleeding… c'mon, Angela's office. You can stay safe there until this whole battle is over." He hurriedly crossed through the hallways, going to Angela's office and setting me down on a soft pillow. He wrapped something around my leg-even though I told him to stop touching it-and kissed me on the head. "Stay put, alright? Don't move too much."

 _So, just sleep here?_ He gives me another pat on the head. Confirmation, stay in bed. He rushed off behind the door, hearing him sprinting down the hallway. I settle down on the bed, groaning whenever the aching poked around. The lights shut off inside the room, though the red lights still blared brightly.

I blinked as I heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door, sliding out of bed. Jumping down, I winced as the back leg gave out, stumbling and leaning against the counter to try to stabilize. The door slid open. Only one set of footsteps. The lights turned on as they stepped in, nearly inaudible. I held my pained leg up, limping around the table as they crossed over. I hid behind it as they went to the beds, glancing out the large window Angela kept open for fresh air.

God, they smell horrible. Even the nice scent of peppermint was getting permeated, I need to get rid of this guy before my nose permanently gets screwed up. Adjusting my leg, they continued to look out the window, leaning out a little readying their gun. The gun was like Amélie's, snapping out to be long and even at times, silent. Sitting on the windowsill, they raised it up to their eyes, looking through the little glass circle. Outside, I widened my eyes as I heard the faintest notes from Lúcio's music. The end of their gun followed the sound.

Oh hell no.

I didn't know what I did next, only the fact that I was not going to let this stinking-enemy shoot Lúcio from so far away! Ignoring any pain, I screeched and pounced on their back, scrabbling up and biting into any skin I found.

"GET OFF!"

 _HELL NO!_ Biting harder, I scrabbled at their mask, claws leaving behind white scratches. They flailed and screeched, the gun dropping down below. I snapped at their hands and wrenched them forward, hurling them out of the window. I scramble back onto the windowsill, gasping for breath as I heard them land with a sickening thud.

Nobody hurts Lúcio and Gabriel.

Limping back to the counter with the bed, I try to jump with one leg, groaning as the pain was getting worse. God, it smelled so bad… I lied down against the counter, the previously clean wrapping around my leg now completely dark. I reach over to give it a tentative lick, wincing. Could I get Lúcio or Gabriel for help? God, it hurt so bad…

The door opened up again.

"PRINCESITA!" Who was that? I sniffed the air, feeling tough but gentle hands lifting me up. Oh, it was Ana! "Oh dear, what happened to you?!"

 _I kicked somebody out the window!_ She removes the wrapping and puts in new ones, taking out a little prick. Oh no, no no no. Didn't I get enough from Angela?! _Get that away from me!_

"You're hurt badly, I'm just going to put you to sleep so we can fix your leg up, okay?" As soon as it pricked in, my vision went hazy, spinning left and right. I groan, pressing my head against the bed to try to ease it. "You're going to be okay, Princesita."  
\----------------  
The next time I woke up, I felt like shit.

Everything seemed hazy like I was in a perpetual state of sleepiness. My body felt like I just sprinted back and forth across base a thousand times, and god whatever that sickly sweet scent was, it was disgusting.

Trying to ignore it, I sniffed the air and smelled Gabriel and Lúcio, one a little bit smokey, the other fragrant. Wearily blinking, I saw Lúcio's head in his hands in front of me, snoring quietly. He was sitting hunched over, his pretty fur spilling onto the table. I give one of them a little bat, then hearing Gabriel talking with Ana. Trying to get up, the pain became more of a dull ache, my leg weighed down. I wobbled, lying back down on the bed again. Jesus, what did Ana inject me with?

"Princesita!" Hi Gabriel! "Thank god you're awake!" He rushed over, Lúcio lifting his head up and yawning. He blinked a few times, reaching over and patting my head. That feels nice…

"You going to feel a little groggy, girl. Just another night's rest, okay?" I have no idea what he said. Gabriel was pressing kisses on my face again. Does he ever get tired of doing that? Not that I complained, but still.

"You're okay, you're okay." Oh dear, they seemed so worried about me…

 _I'm just feeling a little drowsy, nothing's wrong!_ I nuzzle against Lúcio's hand, glancing down to see my leg wrapped up again. But this time, it wasn't colored dark. I think I could walk but hold it up with a limp.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart." Lúcio kissed my paw, scratching my head. I purr lovingly, closing my eyes to try to sleep this exhaustion off. Lúcio began to purr, making those lovely noises. How nice…  
\--------------  
"Yoo, YOO! Look at this footage!" Sombra yelled, waving everybody over around the screen and sending a file to everybody's holopads. Opening it up, Lúcio widened his eyes as he saw Princesita slipping into the hangar, walking over to Talon's dropship. She disappeared inside, the dropship beginning to turn left back onto the walkway. Sombra switched to the camera facing outside the hangar, Gabriel nearly screaming as the ship streaked down the walkway, Hana pumping her fist in joy as they saw Princesita jump out at the last second.

"HOLY SHIT!" The dropship careened off the walkway and crashed down into the cliff, Jamie almost crying at how beautiful the explosion was. Right afterward, the sirens went off, informing them that Talon was here.

"So we were saved by Princesita?" Mei said, Princesita raising her head up at the sound of her name.

"That's not even the best part!" Sombra switched to another security camera, the one in the infirmary. They saw Gabriel put Princesita with her hurt leg on the pillow, fast forwarding a little to see her jump down. Lúcio winced as he saw her crash on the floor, limping behind the counter to hide from the sniper that came in. Circling around, the sniper went to the window to set up, Princesita crouched in the back.

"Oh shit, is she-is she gonna-" Everybody screamed as Princesita launched herself at the sniper's face, clawing like crazy. The sniper dropped their gun, Lúcio recalling hearing it clatter on the walkway. Launching forward, she twisted herself to scrabble back on the windowsill, the sniper falling out. "SHE DID! THE ABSOLUTE MADMAN!" Hana yelled, Princesita tilting her head in confusion at all the ruckus. She blinked as everybody began to pet her, Reinhardt breaking out the good cat food.

"A true agent, worthy of a promotion!" Winston went to his lab, returning with a little Overwatch pendant. Everybody moved aside in mock fashion, Lúcio and Gabriel wiping a tear away for their daughter. "Princesita Reyes dos Santos, I hereby declare you as Agent #01. Codename: Royal." He placed the overwatch pendant on her collar, Princesita purring and sitting as prim as she could with a bandaged leg.

" **Updating** records," Athena informed, Hana and Lúcio getting straight to snapping pictures as Reinhardt fed her tuna and chicken pieces.

"Can we give her titles? Like, Destroyer of Dropships? Terror of Gibraltar?" Sombra excitedly asked, Gabriel patting Princesita's head and letting her lick his fingers.

"As if Princesita Reyes dos Santos ain't long enough."

The next morning, Lúcio and Gabriel found a plaque underneath Princesita's bed, Princesita sleeping away comfortable as can be. They stared at the plaque, Lúcio slowly lifting his phone and snapping a picture, pulling up his social media.

_Lúcio- Good morning from Princesita Reyes dos Santos the First, Destroyer of Dropships, Gemstone of the Light of Rio, Companion of the Shadow of Los Angeles, Protector of Watchpoint, Royalty of the Feline World, and the prettiest thing on this base._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to let Princesita achieve her dream and take down a dropship, yo. By pure accident. And also I wanted to give her those beautiful titles.


	32. No Time to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio, Satya, and Angela head out on a mission, and Lúcio really needs to start taking care of himself.

"We're going in to provide medical aid. Civilians are getting caught in the destruction, line of fire, or anything in between in the midst of an ongoing war between gangs and law officials. We're going in to help those that can't evacuate out at safe houses or infirmary bays." Lúcio tied his hair into a bun, securing it in place. "Satya, Angela, and I are going until the situation becomes manageable for neighboring cities' emergency services." He tugged on his combat medic uniform, switching out his prosthetics. Instead of speakers, it had two compartments for first-aid kits and smaller spaces down his legs for smaller tools. The skates were more streamlined for rough terrain, the hardlight blades gliding over small debris rather than making him skate around or risk tripping.

"I'm guessing you're the front-line response?" Lúcio nodded and clipped his Sonic Amplifier to his belt.

"Angela is in charge of the infirmary bay. Satya and I are going for the field, she is in charge of protection and clearing debris." Putting on his subpac, he detached the earpiece, the speaker on the pack beginning to play music out loud. "This is the tail end of the fighting, but also the worst since the sides are pulling out the most violent weapons. We're not planning to fight, but if needed, will defend the citizens." He picked up his duffel bag of music equipment, slinging a medical bag over his shoulder.

"Stay safe." Gabriel gave a quick good luck kiss, Lúcio kissing his cheek. He turned to the hangar door, blinking as Princesita blocked his way.

"Meow!"

"Sorry girl, I can't take you with me. You might be an agent, but you're not allowed to come along." Lúcio apologized.

"Meooow!" Princesita responded, tail flicking agitatedly.

"Princesita, you're going to have to move."

"Mrroaw!" Her ears flattened, hissing at Lúcio. Lúcio narrowed his eyes, putting his hand on his hip.

"Don't talk to your dad like that!"

"Mrrrp."

"Hey, language young lady! You can't attack Gabriel like that!"

"Mwrr!"

"Now that's just uncalled for." Lúcio groaned, Gabriel smiling and picking her up. Lúcio tapped her lightly on the head, Princesita purring and nuzzling his hand. "Behave, okay? Don't give Gabriel too much trouble." Angela called his name in the hangar, Lúcio sighing and waving at Gabriel. "Alright, heading out. See you, babe."

"Stay safe out there, Lúlu." Gabriel said, Lúcio smiling and nodding.

"Always." One more good luck kiss, Lúcio leaving. He went over to the helicopter, tossing his bags into the storage compartment.

"Is everything in place?" After Satya ran a checklist down, the three got on. Athena began to set route for their destination, Lúcio putting in earbuds and leaning back in his seat as Satya got a book out to read. Angela lied down to catch a nap.

Gabriel watched as the helicopter lifted up, Princesita jumping out of his arms and looking out the window. She meowed softly as it pulled away from base, looking at him with worry. He gently scratched her head.

"Don't worry, Lúcio can handle himself just fine." He reassured her, Princesita still meowing worriedly and pressing her nose against the glass. The helicopter disappeared from their view eventually, Gabriel turning around and raising his phone. He hit Sombra's number, putting it to his ear. "Hey, do you have the recording program ready?"

"Come on over, buddy!" Running down the hallway, Princesita blinked as she watched Gabriel dash down the hallway, glancing back at the hangar. She tentatively hopped down from the windowsill, following to see what he was up to. Arriving at his room, Sombra was getting up from the computer, lyric sheets pulled up along a few holoscreens. Gabriel slid into the seat, Sombra patting his shoulders. "All yours, Gabby. Knock yourself out."

"Thanks, Sombra." She nodded, looking back to see Princesita come in. She knelt down and gave a playful kiss, Gabriel sliding on headphones and starting up the first voice recording. Princesita jumped onto the table, sniffing at his fingers and the keyboard.

"You here to help me make a few songs for Lúlu?" Princesita meowed and flopped over his hands, the keysmashes and random letters spitting up on the screen. Gabriel sighed and got his hands out from underneath her, Sombra snickering. "Yeah, yeah you're helping me."  
\-----------  
Lúcio pulled the mask over his nose as he jumped over a collapsed lamppost, trying to ignore the overwhelming smell of blood, guns, and dirt. Dust was abundant in the air, blown through the empty streets. The sounds of yelling and orders thrown left and right seemed merely around the block, Lúcio swearing he could hear the clinking of cartridges hitting the ground. He skirted around alleyways, looking around.

"Hello? Is anybody here?!" He called out, hearing a groan to his right. Skating over, he lifted the collapsed boards up, seeing a survivor that was still alive. Blood stained the side of their shirt, Lúcio quickly getting down and getting bandages out of his skates to slow down the bleeding. "Hey, hey, stay with me here!" He cut away at the fabric, wrapping the wound up the best he could. Quickly wiping away the excess dry blood, he helped them out of the wreck. "Can you walk?" They gave a shaky nod, Lúcio slinging their arm around his shoulder to support them. "C'mon, the safehouse ain't too far. Let's get you out of here." He played  _Rejuvenência_  to help soothe some of the pain, slowly making their way back. Satya spotted him, creating a temporary hardlight cane for them to walk easier.

"Set them down here, I'll take over." Reaching the infirmary bay, Lúcio set them down on an available bed, Satya moving in to treat their wounds.

"I need more disinfectant over here!"

"On it!" Lúcio yelled, grabbing a bottle out of the cabinets and skating over to Angela. He grimaced when he saw the patient she was treating, wounds oozing pus and smelling putrid. Moving into the recovery room, he ran back and forth attending and changing bandages, providing as much relief as possible. He ordered the other volunteer nurses on what to do and get, feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over him.

He felt like he was back in the crowded favela hospital once more, running through hospital halls trying to respond to emergencies and patients. The groaning and winces from people, hushed whispers passed back and forth. The smell of antiseptics and medicine was inescapable, Lúcio wanting nothing more than stepping outside for some fresh air rather than getting it from a small open window. He did a quick storage check, paling as he saw that the water supply was running low. He opened up his holopad and sent in another order, shoving it back into his pocket once it went through. Setting up more speakers, he raised the volume and adjusted some of the features, letting  _Rejuvenência_  help everybody with their pain.

"Mr. dos Santos!" Lúcio turned around, one of their scouts bent over panting. "There are three kids trapped in a school building near the fighting, north from here. Ms. Vaswani is already heading over there. We suspect it was caught in the fighting and they weren't evacuated in time."

"I'm on it, thank you for the information." Tightening the straps on the subpac, he took off, following the scout's directions. His skates slid easily over the crumbled streets, the gunfire getting louder and louder as he went down the road. Skating up to the entrance to an empty highway, to his left he could see the fighting. To his right was a steep hill, spotting Satya at the bottom heading to a building. He leaped over the railing and slid down, catching up to her. "Yo!"

"This is the building right here." She glanced at the sounds of gunfire. "This is dangerously close to enemy territory. We need to get those kids out fast."

"I'll run in, be ready to get some defenses up if need be." Moving aside the collapsed entrance, Satya created a few support beams to hold an opening up for him to slip in. Lúcio saw the ransacked hallways, swallowing as he saw the overturned desks and abandoned school supplies. Pushing his thoughts aside, he quickly ran through the building, hearing whimpering from one of the classrooms. Opening up the door, he saw three kids huddled in the corner, the desks pulled around them to try to offer some protection. "Hello? I'm here to get you out of here!" He called out, glancing out the window when the sounds seemed to get closer.

"..." They looked at his medical uniform, Lúcio smiling and offering his hand.

"I'm here to help." He reassured, seeing them still clutching each other for dear life. Adjusting his music, he took a deep breath and let the melody calm himself, closing his eyes.

_One, two, three trembling souls, scared for their life. Lúcio knelt down, holding his hand out. His musical wavelength waved up and down, glowing a soft yellow._

_< I'm here to help, my name is Lúcio. My partner and I are going to get you to safety._> They tentatively moved the desks, Lúcio taking the smallest into his arms. The second held his hand as the third clutched the side of his uniform, following him out of the school. He gritted his teeth as he felt the end of an explosion's shockwave, Satya's expression grim. They had to leave, now.

"Put these on." She instructed, taking out disposable earplugs from her bag. They followed her instructions, Lúcio getting some spare cloth to cover their noses and mouths. She took another child, Lúcio letting them link with her so they would feel more at ease with her calm personality. The quickest way back home was cutting through the fighting, as the hill they came from was too steep to climb up. Satya formed a shield and Lúcio turned on  _We Move Together as One_ , the five traversing through the city.

The place reeked of smoke and blood, Lúcio holding the kid's face to his chest. They hurried along the backdrop of the buildings, his weapon ready to release Sonic Barrier if needed. Rushing through, he widened his eyes when heard the sound of a fuse, combined with a thunk. Satya threw down a shield, pulling the kids down.

"DUCK!" Dropping to the ground, the blast shockwave ripped through the area, the barrier cracking as the debris fell on top. Lúcio saw a few gang members approaching their location, quickly handing his kid over to Satya. "Quick, continue moving!"

"What about you?!" He ripped his subpac off, tossing it to her.

"Get them to the safehouse! I'll distract them!" Satya scrambled up, helping the kids up.

"Lúcio!"

"GO!" Giving him a shield, Lúcio smiled and gave her a quick thumbs-up. He ran in the opposite direction across the alleyway, the members spotting him.

"WE HAVE SOMEBODY BEHIND!" Looking back, he saw Satya put on the subpac, rushing the kids out of the area. The enemy turned the corner, following him. He grimaced, yanking on his skates and switching it to parkour mode. They raised their guns, firing.

Bullets whizzed by, shouts to catch him filling the air. A spy, a breacher, an enemy. Lúcio leaped from building to building, grabbing onto any surface he could find and hauling himself up as fast as possible. He moved them as far away as he could from Satya, jumping down a story and rolling into another building. He gritted his teeth at the pain, whipping out his Sonic Amplifier and aiming back.

"You want to dance?! Let's dance!" Firing off a magazine, the shots knocked back whoever they hit, Lúcio shoving the empty magazine into a compartment as he reloaded. Two waited for him ahead, firing. He slid underneath the gunfire, firing Soundwave and knocking one back against the wall. Jabbing his skate into the other's knee, he yanked to the side against their ankle to make them fall, grabbing their gun and bashing the handle against their head. Before the second recovered, he elbowed them in the chest, delivering a punch against the face and knocking them out cold with a skate to the head.

"SURROUND HIM!" Well, time to go. He looked for an exit, spotting a window. Winding back, Lúcio sprinted up and crashed through, tucking and rolling as he hit the ground. He winced at the pain that shot through his body, panting and continuing to run away. Bullets continued to rain down, biting his lip when he heard wires sparking along his legs. They whizzed by his body, one loud crack ringing in his ears that made him turn his head.

The bullet aimed right between his eyes, his breath caught in his throat.

Satya's shield glowed as the bullet smashed against it, shattering into thousands of light fragments, Lúcio felt like all of the oxygen was sucked back into him, jumping behind cover when he heard the second crack of the rifle. Skidding around buildings, he continued to run, the yelling and shooting eventually fading into the distance.

He slowed down when his legs began to feel sore, panting heavily and leaning against an abandoned store for support. Sweat and dirt stuck to his face, Lúcio glancing down at his skates.

A few holes here and there, but nothing too dire. He sighed in relief, looking around him. The sun was beginning to set, Lúcio realizing how quiet an evacuated town was. He reached back for his subpac, remembering that he gave it to Satya so she could get the kids home faster. He took a deep breath, feeling his skin already beginning to prick and crawl.

He can do this. He can get back home.  
\-------------------  
Satya patrolled the outskirts of the safe house, clutching her Photon Projector tighter when she didn't spot Lúcio anywhere. The sun had already set far below the buildings, the moon beginning to climb up. The city was pitch dark, save for a flickering street lamp or two. Angela adjusted the lamp outside, a little beacon for other survivors.

"Do you think he is okay?" She quietly asked her, Angela looking out to the silent city. The fighting has stopped for the night, the only noise being the wind and the occasional tumbling of rubble.

"Lúcio is tough. He will come back, don't worry." They still lingered outside together, watching the darkness for a sign of him. Satya looked at the subpac, taking it off. She held the straps in her hands.

"Where do you think he is?"

"If he's not back in the next ten minutes, I would guess he got some shelter for the night and will resume coming back when daylight hits." Watching the area, Satya began to consider giving up when she saw shifting movement in the streets. She created a little light ball, stepping forward to illuminate the darkness a little.

_He really couldn't discern what was real and what was hallucination. Everything felt so damn visceral, so_ _**real** _ _. Lúcio just kept his body moving forward, clutching his upper arms as phantom pains tore through his legs. God, it hurt, it hurt so bad… where was he right now? Where was the infirmary bay? What time was it?_

_The shadows he saw in the back of his eyelids played with his imagination, silence tapping on the back of his head. Asking to be let in, to tell him to open his eyes. His hands were shaking, the tapping drawing their claws slowly down his spine._

"Lúcio?" Satya widened her eyes as Lúcio's face came into view, dragging his skates slowly along. He was trembling like a leaf in a hurricane, fingers digging into his skin. "Lúcio, it is you!" She ran over, Angela following close behind. "Lúcio, are you-" He flinched, his breaths quickening. Satya slowed down, blinking. "Lúcio?"

_Whose voice was calling him? Was it safe? Was it an enemy? Friend? Have we met? Have we talked before?_

"You're shaking terribly! Quick, come inside. You must be cold and exhausted!" Lúcio took a shaky step forward, Satya noting that his forehead was covered in sweat. Even if he walked a long way, the city was not that hot. Why was he shaking so much? "Lúcio?" He didn't respond, Angela slowing her steps down. "Lúcio, do you hear me?" She repeated, Lúcio blinking and looking up at her.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you feeling alright?" He smiled tiredly, nodding.

"Y-Yeah, yeah… I'm just… just a little, um… tired."  _The words were out of his mouth before he could think. The silence pounded at his head over and over, his heartbeat smashing against his chest in sync. One thump, two thumps, three thumps. The pain was getting worse, Lúcio clinging onto every last scrap of willpower. His phone was on his bed. He just needs to reach it._ "I'll, uh… I'll head inside now." He said, Satya watching as he slowly walked to the safe house. She looked back down at the subpac, jogging over and tapping Lúcio's shoulder.

"Do you want this back?" She asked, turning it on. She raised a brow as Lúcio almost jolted a little, blinking.  _The music flowed in, its gentle touch relieving all of the pain. He nearly cried in relief, grabbing on and clinging for dear life._

"Thank… Thank you, Satya." Lúcio took it and held it close to his chest, walking in with Angela following close behind. She did one more sweep-through around the rooms, Lúcio adjusting the music on the speakers to encourage rest. Satya did one more quick check on their defenses, patching up her turrets.

Entering their rooms later, she saw that Angela knocked out as soon as she hit the bed, the blanket not even pulled up to her waist. She tucked the doctor in, looking over to Lúcio who was sitting on his bed, listening to music. His body was still shaking a little, Satya noting how his fingers were rapidly tapping the phone, drumming over and over in a fidgeting mess.

It reminded her a little bit of herself. When her home became too loud, too dirty, too  _much_ , she retreated into her room and began drawing in her little sketchbook. It was where she picked up her love for geometrical shapes. It allowed her to focus. It allowed her to be  _distracted_.

She turned to Lúcio, reaching into her pocket.

"Lúcio?" He looked up, Satya noting that his breaths were still uneven. She had a small suspicion in the back of her head but did not bother saying it aloud. She held out a small light projector, attached to a strap wrapping around the hand. "You look a little… anxious right now. I thought this might help you to calm down."

"What is it?"

"It's a beginner's hardlight projector." Lúcio took it, wrapping it around his hand and moving the circle to his palm. "It's not strong enough to create solid objects like how my arm does so, but it can make shapes and strings. It's mainly used for beginner students to practice projecting hardlight." Turning it on, the circle softly glowed, Lúcio feeling it stick to his palm. "I used to use it to calm myself down before I got this arm."

"Oh, thank you! How do you use it?" Satya sat down next to him, holding out her arm. Pinching her fingers together, she made a hardlight string and winded it around her hand till it was like a coil of rope. Lúcio watched, following her movements. His hands were still shaking a little, Satya reaching over to still them.

"Focus, relax your mind and body." She adjusted his fingers' positions, Lúcio focusing and creating a string of hardlight. Satya continued to guide his hand, winding the string around as well. "Have you ever played string figures?"

"I never had the patience to learn when I was little..." Lúcio admitted sheepishly, Satya holding her hands out and showing him how the strings went around one's fingers. He followed her instructions, reenacting her actions.

The night stretched on as they went from one figure to another, Lúcio creating a string for himself whenever it broke. Satya smiled when his breaths became more even, his body and hands no longer trembling without her help. Glancing at the clock, she put away her string models, letting them dissipate into the air.

"Get some rest, we have work tomorrow." Lúcio took the projector off of his hand, turning it off. He held it out for her to take. "Keep it. I carried it around mostly out of habit."

"Are you sure?" Satya nodded, Lúcio smiling and setting it on top of his bag. "Well, thank you, Satya."

"My pleasure." Lying down on her bed, she heard Lúcio shift in his bed, pulling the blanket over him. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the days to follow.  
\-----------------  
The fighting finally began to lessen in the following days, enough for outside medical aid and construction teams to pile in and begin fixing the torn city. Angela and Lúcio helped out with moving patients to proper hospitals as Satya joined in on creating pathways and relaying plans. Sleep was rare as work piled up, Lúcio breaking out his supply of strong coffee for them to share. Angela's voice became sore with directing orders left and right, Lúcio hooking her up to a microphone and portable speaker to project her voice without needing to yell.

At the end of the week, the situation was capable of being handled by neighboring cities, the last few patients finally transported to a hospital. After making sure everything was running smoothly, Satya scheduled a ride home. They filled out a success on mission reports, taking the helicopter back to base. Satya noticed that Lúcio was texting on his phone quite a while, increasing in frustration with each check. He got up to take a call in private in the bathroom, shutting the door. He left after five minutes, sitting down and putting his phone face-down. He didn't check it until they landed, stuffing it into his bag and stepping down onto the hangar.

Princesita was already waiting at the window, meowing and pawing frantically. As soon as Lúcio opened up the door she launched onto his shoulders, purring and nuzzling against his face. He smiled wearily and kissed the top of her head, Satya walking through.

"Does she always greet you like this after missions?" She asked, Lúcio nodding. Princesita flopped down and lounged, letting him pat her head.

"She's really affectionate. I'm sure she ain't leaving me anytime soon, so catch you later?" Satya smiled and nodded, Lúcio giving her a little fist-bump. "See ya, Satya."

"See you later, Lúcio." He put their medical uniforms and bags in the disinfectant and sanitizing machine, changing into casual clothes. Closing his bedroom door, he groaned and leaned against the bed, moving Princesita off of his neck. He collapsed onto his bed, knocking out to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Gabriel returned once he heard that Lúcio came back from his mission, opening up the bedroom door. He stopped as he saw Lúcio sprawled on the bed, nothing taken off and his bag tossed on the ground. One earbud was out, the other hanging haphazardly from his ear. He disconnected the legs and set them against the nightstand, tucking Lúcio in.

"Must be exhausted..."  
\--------------  
Gabriel blinked when he opened up Lúcio's bedroom door the next morning and saw Lúcio packing up his suitcase, filling it with outfits and toiletries.

"Lúcio? Where are you going?"

"I have interviews to go to this weekend." He zipped up the suitcase.

"But you just got back from a mission!"

"Schedule calls, the life of a celebrity never ends." Lúcio laughed a little, though Gabriel felt like it was more tired than anything. "It's only for a weekend, don't worry."

"Still-"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Princesita moved down and blocked the doorway, meowing at Lúcio. Lúcio sighed and moved her aside. "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, Princesita." He went through before she could block again, the wheels rolling along. Gabriel stared after him, an uneasy feeling gnawing at his stomach. He followed Lúcio to the hangar, seeing that one of his helicopters was already there. Lúcio tossed the suitcase on, the pilot checking the equipment. Gabriel ran over, grabbing his arm.

"Look, you've been a little out of it lately." He said, Lúcio avoiding his eyes. "Lúcio, are you sure-"

"It's just been a few busy weeks. I'll be okay, promise." Lúcio smiled, Gabriel loosening his grip when he saw the pilot turn around to ask Lúcio if he was ready to go. "Tell Hana I said goodbye too." He climbed aboard, sitting down and buckling up. Gabriel swallowed, nodding.

"Alright, enjoy your time."

"Will do." The door slid shut, the blades beginning to spin as the engine revved up. He stepped back as the helicopter lifted off, turning to fly away. It wasn't long before it disappeared into the clouds, the worry gnawing harder at his stomach.

"Mrr..." He glanced down to see Princesita walk up, looking at where they entered the clouds. She meowed softly, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm getting worried too… Maybe I should get a move on with those songs. Give it to him soon." He headed back to base, Princesita glancing at the sky again.

Lúcio leaned back in his seat, watching as Watchpoint disappeared from view. He sighed, turning back.

"Who was that you were talkin' to?" The pilot asked.

"Good friend and colleague." He answered, taking out his phone.

"Just friends?"

"Just friends." The pilot waited, Lúcio putting on his heavy-duty headphones and playing music. The ride remained silent the rest of the trip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking close to 34 I can almost smell it. Also apologies this took like a month to get out, there was like five different drafts. Good news is that summer vacation is about to start, so more time for writing!
> 
> Also just passed 200k words, so I wrote more words than all the Harry Potter books except for Order of the Phoenix. We still got 18 chapters to go though, I'm ready man.


	33. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio is a workaholic and Gabriel wants him to just take a break.

_“Lúcio, they’re too far gone!”_

_“No, they’re not! Give me a minute!”_

“To wrap this up, Mr. Dos Santos, we have quite the number of questions from fans!” The host said cheerfully, the cameras panning up to the projected screen. "There has been several speculations around your upcoming album, especially with all this… mystery you've been surrounding it!" Lúcio nodded and leaned back in his seat.

"I expected so, since I usually don't hide information from my fans all that often."

"I know you said that we aren't going to get any previews or sneak peaks of the mystery album, but a few general questions wouldn't hurt, would it?" He smiled and nodded again, biting his tongue.

"I can try, but I can't guarantee I'll answer everything." The host pulled up a few screenshots, Lúcio seeing that it was from his social media regarding his responses to fans.

"You said that it came directly from your heart; what makes this aspect different from your other works?"

"A lot of my music correspond to a theme or scenario.  _Neon Dusk_ , for example, was based off the time where nightclubs begin to fill up, friends going out to dance, etc. In it, the songs start off relaxing, then speeds up to show the transition." Lúcio explained. "One album that is an example of coming from my heart is  _Synesthesia Auditiva_ ; a variety of styles, meanings, and stories with each song to represent aspects of the revolution."

_"We're too close to the battlefield! We have people we need to help back!"_

_"I said, give me a minute!"_

"There have been rumors that this is going to be vastly different from your previous works. Is this true?"

"Well, it depends on who you're asking: fans before I became famous, or fans after I became famous." The host waited on more elaboration, Lúcio smiling and staying quiet. They switched to the next slide.

"How about the number of songs? It's not that big of a hint if you tell us, yeah?"

"A little bit above average, I would say."

_"Lúcio, we have to go, NOW!"_

_"JUST GIVE ME A SECOND!"_

"What inspired you to make this, and is there a reason it is taking so long?" Lúcio felt his eye twitch a little at the question, maintaining his courtesy smile. His cheeks were beginning to ache.

"Quite simply, there was an event in my life that left a huge impact. It is taking a long time because I want to make sure it's my very best work." Singing was exhausting after several takes, his eyes hurting with all the colors and shapes. He was fine with the first few takes, but when he was hitting the double-digits on attempts, headaches began to pile up. His perfectionist nature scrapped countless drafts. It slowed progress disgustingly so.

It frustrated him to no end his feelings couldn't be perfected to what he desired. Not even a single song has been 100% completed.

"I… think that the majority of fans will believe it's worth the wait though."

_"They're too far gone! Lúcio!"_

_"NO, THEY'RE NOT! Just… Just…!"_

_"It's too dangerous to stay! I'm sorry, but we have to go!"_

"Last question. There has been a debate over whether or not this is for a certain somebody. A… secret lover, perhaps?" Lúcio tensed up as he saw the cameras turn to him out of the corner of his eyes, a series of screenshots displayed on the screen. News articles speculating of a lover, pictures taken of him out in public. Some were pictures with Hana, a few with Jamie, and the occasional with Genji. But a fair amount had Gabriel as well, and he loathed to reveal Gabriel in such an unceremonious way.

He tried to figure out a loophole, knowing if he remained silent, the media would immediately take it as him dating somebody.

"I can't say who it is for because it'll ruin the mystery, you know?" Lúcio laughed, smile still on. "If I say it's for a lover, then it wouldn't be a surprise for them anymore! If it's for a friend, then they'll probably try to get a sneak preview! And if I say it's for family, then again, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore! You see?" He said. The host smiled, the corners forced. Lúcio remained silent, seeing the time on the interview almost done.

_"You can't save everybody, Lúcio. I'm sorry, but…"_

_"No, I… I know."_

_"We've done all we can. But sometimes, it's not enough."_

"Thank you for having me on tonight!" He got up and shook the host's hand. Music played over the loudspeakers as he left the stage, waving goodbye to the audience and cameras with one of his signature smiles. He heard them begin to wrap up the interview, transitioning into the next program. Going backstage, he fished out his earbuds from his pocket, jamming them in and shuffling to his dress room. HIs makeup artist and stylist looked up, Lúcio waving his hand. "I'm good for tonight."

"You sure?" He took his suit jacket and tie off, the stylist taking it and packing them up.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." He smiled reassuringly. "Take the night off, go out to town. Actually, tell the crew they're free for tonight. Just don't get too wasted." They laughed, Lúcio chuckling a little too.

"Alright! Have a good night, man. Want us to bring anything back?" He shook his head.

"Nah, just enjoy your time. I'll make my way back to the hotel." They patted him on the back and left, Lúcio making sure that the door was locked once they were gone. He heard them calling up others about the free night, wondering which restaurant or bar they should hit up. It made him feel a little better to hear them so relaxed. Being part of his crew wasn't even that much work, but he still wanted to give them breaks and time to chill.

It also gave him a good excuse to be left alone for a bit.

Sighing, he more-or-less collapsed into his chair, taking the makeup wipes and cleaning his face. Dropping them into the trashcan, he slumped over and rested his head on the table. Setting his phone down, he switched to a more chill playlist, closing his eyes and trying to relax the yelling in his head.

_BZZZ! BZZZ!_

He wearily cracked open one eye, glancing at the contact name displayed.

_**Incoming call from: Gabe <3\. Answer call?** _

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes to not look too sleepy, composing himself with a deep breath. Propping the phone up against the mirror, he hit answer, smiling as he saw Gabriel's face. From the view, it looked like he was calling from the computer, Princesita sitting in his lap and scratching the top of her head against his beard.

" _How are you doing, Lúlu?_ " Gabriel asked, waving. Lúcio waved back, giggling as Princesita spotted the screen and meowed. She hopped onto the table, sniffing at the camera and obstructing the entire view with her face. " _Ay, ay! Princesita! He needs to see my face too!_ " He could hear her purrs loud and clear, sounding like an engine motor.

"Nah, I think I'm happy with this view." He snickered, Gabriel managing to lift her back onto his lap.

" _Just calling to see how you're doing. You seem a little tired._ " Lúcio shrugged.

"Yeah… I'm staying a little longer than a weekend, schedule is absolutely jam-packed. When the paparazzi catches wind of me in a city, a lot of companies want a word. Magazines, interviewers, fan meetups, photoshoots..."

" _If there's a magazine with you on the front cover, send it to me, thanks._ " Lúcio rolled his eyes as Gabriel continued on about replacing his face with Princesita's in each one. " _You doing okay though, right? Besides being tired?_ "

"Mmhmm. Don't worry too much about me." In the background, he heard Lena sprint down the hallway and yell that it was time for dinner. Gabriel got up, placing Princesita down onto the ground so she can go eat first.

" _Gotta go, food calls. Take care okay, babe?_ " Blowing a kiss, Lúcio did the same, waving goodbye. “ _Sweet dreams, Lúlu._ ”

“Good night, Gabe. Enjoy dinner.” Ending the call, Lúcio groaned and rubbed his cheeks as his smile fell. God, his face hurt… Checking the schedule for tomorrow, he sighed, getting up and packing away his items. As he left the studio, he saw that his crew already packed and removed equipment, most likely dropped off at the hotel before leaving for the night.

There was a rain drizzle when he stepped outside, Lúcio reaching to put on his hood and sunglasses. He blinked when he heard a car honk, realizing his chauffeur was waiting in front. He walked over, the window rolling down.

“You’re not going out tonight?”

“They’re saving me a spot. Just wanted to get you back to the hotel first.”

“I can just call a cab.”

“You literally pay me to drive you places, man. It’s really not that big of an issue.” He hesitated, the chauffeur opening up the door. “Come on, you don’t want to get your hair ruined by the rain.” Getting in, they started up the car and drove away. Lúcio set his bag by his feet, staring out the window. The radio was playing some music, the station quickly becoming background noise as he continued to gaze out. The city lights flew by, cars driving alongside them. Traffic lights mixed with neon signs, car horns muffled with the radio music. Usually, he would be looking for spots to eat, party, or visit in general, but… he couldn’t find anything to focus on.

_“Lúcio, you feeling alright…?” They made it back to the infirmary, helping the civilians into the cots._

_“... Yeah, yeah… I’m just… just a bit tired, that’s all…” He turned towards the patients, checking if any bandages needed changing. Angela saw that he was trembling, his hands in particular. “I’m… I’m gonna go make my rounds.”_

_“Lúcio, you really don’t look well. Maybe you should rest for a bit.” She suggested, resting her hand on his shoulder. He gently pushed it off, giving her a small smile._

_“I’ll be fine, I’ll rest later.” Moving away, he could feel Angela still looking at him, hand hovering in doubt. She had to turn away to take care of a civilian Satya brought in, Lúcio going to the recovery room._

_He hoped the worry of him will be put aside for others. They had so much more important matters to attend to._

“Lúcio? Hey man, you with me?” He blinked, realizing that they were parked in front of the hotel. His chauffeur already unlocked the door, staring at him. They smiled a little. “Spaced out?”

“Uh… yeah, yeah. Was thinking about stuff.” They raised a brow, not saying anything as Lúcio unbuckled and got out. He shut the door, walking to the hotel when the window rolled down.

“Yo Lú, don’t you need this?” He looked back, realizing he left his bag. Taking it, he slung it over his shoulder.

“Oh, thanks man.”

“Think you need some serious sleep, boss. I’ll be here in the mornin’ to pick you up.” Giving a thumbs up, Lúcio watched as they drove away, making his way into the lobby and elevator. The ride up was quiet, his feet shifting back and forth.

As soon as he closed his room’s door, he collapsed onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Exhaustion seeped in, his hand cranking the music on his phone extra loud to silence the ringing. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax and fall asleep. He’ll shower in the morning. He was too tired for now.

\-----------------

Sitting on the steps of the hangar, Gabriel scrolled through his phone, seeing news reports all trying to figure out Lúcio’s words; every interview and show he did revealed no more information than the previous one, only repeating over and over his answers. He raised his head when he heard the green helicopter descend down, the door sliding open. Lúcio hopped out with his suitcase, waving goodbye to the pilot. Waiting until they were completely out of sight, he turned to base, Gabriel smiling and standing up.

“Welcome home, babe.” Lúcio smiled a little back, Gabriel gently touching the bags under his eyes. “Trouble sleeping?”  
  


“You could say that…”

“Let me take your suitcase.” Walking to the dorms, Gabriel noted how Lúcio was walking with his skates retracted. He truly must be exhausted to not be skating. “Princesita missed you, she buried herself underneath your frog pillow.” Opening up the door, Lúcio chuckled as he saw a tail sticking out from underneath his merch pillows. The top shifted a little as a nose poked out, sniffing the air. A black mass shot out, instantly jumping onto his shoulders and nuzzling his face.

“I missed her too.” He kissed her forehead and cheeks, Gabriel setting the suitcase against the wall.

“Hopefully sleeping in your own bed will be easier.” Lúcio glanced at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll cuddle with you.” Changing into sleepwear, he just grabbed one of Gabriel’s larger shirts instead of opening his suitcase. He practically lied down on top of him as the lights turned off, Gabriel smiling and kissing the top of his head.

In Gabriel’s opinion, sleep just didn’t feel right without some weight. It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep, Lúcio tucked against his side.

…

…

… Was somebody talking?

Gabriel wearily blinked as he heard voices, muffled in his sleepy state. How long did he sleep for? Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he saw that it was two in the morning. Princesita was snoring away next to his head, out like a light. He groaned, reaching up to pat Lúcio’s head, blinking when he didn’t feel anything.

“I’m not sending anything over! I don’t care what the news is saying about me!” Looking to his left, he could see Lúcio sitting at the end of the bed in the dark. “I’m doing singles on the side, it’s fine!”

“Lúlu…?” Yawning, he sat up, listening in.

“Look, I don’t care about what they think! There is no album, I’m doing this for attention, I’m overhyping, whatever bullshit they spin I don’t care! There is one in the works and I’m not going to reveal anything!” Lúcio pressed his head against his hand, groaning in exasperation. “NO! How many times do I gotta say it?! This is for me! This ain’t just another fucking album! I thought I got that point across quite clearly with the interviews, which by the way, I did not appreciate being overbooked on!”

“Lúlu, what’s going on?”

“Let them speculate! It’s fine! I don’t, I don’t…” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Lúcio, resting his head on top of his. Lúcio tensed up, reaching and touching Gabriel’s hand. “... Don’t bother with this album.” He quietly said. “I’ll take care of it. Good night.” Hanging up, he leaned back, sighing. Gabriel kissed the top of his head, giving a little light squeeze. “Did I wake you? Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it.” He pulled him back onto the bed, Lúcio resuming his previous position. "Argument with manager?" He nodded, nudging his head under Gabriel's chin. Gabriel patted his head, pulling the blanket back up. "Let me guess: they're getting nosy and wants to do things that you don't want to go through with."

"How'd you guess?"

"Wanna know what kind of management I had to deal with in Blackwatch? If I wasn't running missions or training new recruits, you would find me arguing with the higher-ups." Gabriel shrugged. "Course, over time I found it easier to skip that step and go straight for executing the plan."

"Didn't you get in trouble?"

"Oh, all the time." He laughed, Lúcio chuckling a little. He shifted closer, closing his eyes to try to get a little bit more sleep.

How he wished he could be as carefree.

\-----------

Interview next Saturday, followed up with a fan meetup. Another magazine wanting a word with him.

In and out, one day in base, another day in a city. If Lúcio wasn’t doing in-person interviews, he was in his bedroom for extended periods of time to conduct AMAs and online interviews. At first, Gabriel thought it was fine since it was reasonable to want some peace and quiet during such meetings. He left Lúcio alone for a while, guessing he just needed some space.

But with the work increase came less time to work on his songs. Gabriel knew Lúcio was staying up into the wee hours of the morning to try to gain some progress, staring at a computer screen in a trance-like state. And suddenly, he would tear out hours worth of pages, deleting and starting over. Coffee packets and energy bar wrappers began to pile up in the waste bin, Lúcio becoming more jittery and impatient; he seemed to exist in a near-constant state of anxiety, hopping from one event to the next like it was necessary for him to survive.

"Hey, Lúlu, I think you should take a break." Gabriel rested his hand on Lúcio's shoulder, raising a brow when he flinched and removed his headphones. He stared at the bags under Lúcio's eyes, shaking his head. "Come on, let's go outside for a bit. I think you need some fresh air."

"I'm almost done." He glanced at the screen, seeing that there was still a rather large portion to finish. He considered pushing the subject, but decided not.

"Alright, I'll be in the courtyard waiting." Giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving, Gabriel strolled around base and made his way outside. Princesita joined him when she saw, the two sitting on one of the benches as time moved on. He checked his phone periodically, the number ticking up.

Five minutes. Ten. Fifteen. Twenty. Thirty. Forty. Fifty. An hour.

Gabriel got up to go training, keeping his messages open just in case Lúcio did go to the courtyard. He went to the gym and lifted weights. Taking a shower and grabbing a snack from the kitchen, he looked at the clock, frowning. No messages either.

Going back to the room, he saw that Lúcio was still sitting in his seat, the glow of the computer screens filling the room. Nothing changed besides the three new wrappers on the ground. He hugged him the best he could, feeling the shocked flinch again.

"Babe… come on. You need a break." He quietly said, Lúcio's hands falling still.

"... Okay." Lúcio saved his progress, but did not close out of the program. Gabriel gently coaxed him to at least leave his holopad behind, holding hands as they walked down the hallway to outside.

Lúcio shuffled along, his free hand still fidgeting and tapping away at invisible keys. He didn't have time for this. He didn't have time for a break now. He was almost done. He kept on reaching into his pocket to take out his holopad to continue working, constantly forgetting that he left it in his room to follow Gabriel's request.

"Lúlu, you're cutting off circulation to my hand." He blinked, realizing he was gripping Gabriel's hand like a vice. Gabriel stopped walking, looking at him in the eyes. "You okay? You haven't been yourself lately."

He was worrying. He was worrying about him. Shit. Shit.

"I'm fine, it's just been a hectic week." They remained in silence, only the sound of birds chirping echoing in the air. He needed to get back to work. He needed to get back. His hand continued to press keys that weren't there. He didn't want to leave, but he needed to. Smiling apologetically, Lúcio excused himself, giving Gabriel a kiss on the cheek before he walked away.

He could feel Gabriel's eyes watching him, except unlike Angela's, they didn't look away.

\---------------

Lúcio could still feel those eyes following him. Like a shadow, Gabriel hovered and watched from a distance, often breaking him out of his focus to suggest that he takes a break or drink water instead of coffee.

Gabriel was worrying about him, and there were no other issues that he could use to divert his attention away.

Stopping by the bakery, Lúcio already could feel his mind yelling that his schedule did not permit it. He didn't want Gabriel to be worrying so much. He didn't have time for this. Grabbing the first thing he saw, he waited restlessly in line, nearly rushing out the door after he paid. He needed to get back to work. He doesn't have time.

"Gabe!" Lúcio called, waving to get Gabriel's attention as he sprinted into the kitchen. Gabriel turned around from the fridge, smiling and waving back. "I got you something!'

"Oh, thank you!" Opening up the bag, Gabriel paused, looking at the contents. He did a double-take, Lúcio blinking. What was the problem? "Lúlu, you know I don't like macadamia nuts." He froze, looking properly at what he bought. Gabriel took out two macadamia muffins. He knows Gabriel doesn't like them. Why did he buy them? "I appreciate the gesture though!" He smiled, putting them back into the bag. "I think some tea would make them a little better. I can ask to borrow Amélie or Ana's tea set so we can have a chill night." He doesn't have time.

"Sorry I bought the wrong item, I… thought they were white chocolate muffins." Lúcio quickly excused, his hands fidgeting with the ends of his shirt. Gabriel set the bag aside.

"Are you feeling alright, babe?" Shit, shit. He can't have him worrying even more.

"Yeah! Yeah, schedule is just a bit packed right now, sorry!" Lúcio rushed off, feeling Gabriel watching him again. He sprinted down the hallways until he was back in his room, locking the door.

Why the hell did he buy macadamia muffins! He knows Gabriel doesn't like them! He knows! He can't have Gabriel worrying even more. He has to make it up to him. He'll go and have tea. It was the least he could do, even if he didn't have time for it. He'll make time for it, or attempt so.

…

…

_Goddamn it._

Lúcio shakily tried to create a hardlight string, tightening the strap projection on his hand. His fingers pinched and tried to form the line, the light shattering before he could even get an inch going. The dimly lit kitchen was silent, a cup of cold coffee sitting next to him. He wasn’t sure what playlist he was listening to.

He got so caught up in a Q&A that he didn’t notice the time. When he finally got up, he saw that it was well past dinnertime, Gabriel’s messages sitting unread in his inbox. He didn’t make it up to Gabriel. He didn’t make up his mistake.

He tried to make another string, hoping his frantic thoughts would disappear. He was shaking. He was fine. He was fine. He doesn’t have time to be doing this.

“Lúcio?” He flinched, looking at the source of the voice. Satya walked into the dining room, looking at him with a frown. “What are you doing here at this time of night?”

“W… Why are you up?”

“I came down to pick something up from Winston’s laboratory and saw that the kitchen lights were on.” She looked down at his hands. “You are shaking far too much. The hardlight cannot stabilize if you’re unsteady.” Sitting down across from him, she stilled his hands, guiding his fingers to create a string. She blinked in surprise when the light still shattered, staring at Lúcio’s hands again. “... Are you alright? You seem very… distracted.”

“I don’t know…” Satya studied Lúcio’s expression, noting how his eyes were half-lidded with bags underneath. He looked absolutely exhausted, yet slightly trembling as if having pent up energy. She watched as he continued to try to make a string, failing over and over.

He slightly reminded her of her time in Architect Academy, cramming and studying for tests with anxiety bursting through the roof. She looked around, taking out her holopad.

“Here.” Lúcio blinked as Satya took the hardlight strap away, handing him the holopad. He saw a sudoku puzzle on the screen, a few numbers already filled out. “Do this.”

“W… What? Why?”

“Just do it,” Satya said. “It will help.”

“I don’t exactly have the time for this… I need him to get back to work.”

“It’s only a sudoku puzzle. Give it a try.” She encouraged. Lúcio glanced at the time, sighing and getting up.

“I really need to get back to work…” She took back the device, shaking her head.

“It is very late. I think you should go to sleep instead.”

“Will do… later. Thank you though, for stopping by.” Lúcio smiled at her, leaving the kitchen. Satya glanced at his abandoned cup of coffee, putting it into the sink. As she dumped out the coffee, she noticed that it had stains along the sides, wondering how long it was sitting there next to Lúcio. Shutting the lights, she went back to her room.

\------------------

Out the chair, out the door, an empty cup in hand. Two minutes later, back into the room, back into the chair, a cup of coffee in hand. One, two, three, four, five times. Gabriel counted the number of times Lúcio got another cup, a separate mental list forming of how many energy bars he brought back. What time has he been sleeping for the past few nights?

After Lúcio got up for the sixth time, he decided it was enough.

“Lúcio,” Gabriel got up and blocked the doorway, crossing his arms. Lúcio tried to move him aside, Gabriel refusing to budge. “You’re going to the kitchen to get more coffee, aren’t you?”

“And what about it?” Lúcio asked, Gabriel seeing his hand tighten around the mug handle. His voice was irritated.

"You're drinking an unhealthy amount. I don't think it's safe for you to continue."

"I'm fine, it's not that much!" He tried to move past again, looking up. "Can you move already?"

"No. You need to take a break."

"I don't need one!"

"The bags under your eyes say different." Gabriel moved as Lúcio tried to squeeze past, pushing him back.

"The hell, man?!" Lúcio snarled, Gabriel shaking his head.

“You are taking a break, right now. It’s for your own good.”

"I'm FINE!" Lúcio yelled, Gabriel raising a brow as he stepped up against him, glaring angrily. "I told you before, I'm fine!"

"No, you're clearly not."

"I'm the one with a medical degree here! I think I would know if I was sick!" Gabriel shook his head, easing Lúcio back.

"You're deluding yourself. It doesn't take a degree to see that you're overworking yourself to the ground." He said slowly, ignoring that Lúcio was again up in his face. "You're overstressed and anxious, but you're trying to shove it down by constantly working. This isn't healthy at all."

“I know my body’s limits! I know when to stop!”

“You clearly don’t!” Gabriel took a deep breath to prevent himself from shouting, straightening his back to make sure he wasn’t leaning over Lúcio. “You’re irritable right now and refusing to listen to me. Just set aside work for a second.” He said calmly. Lúcio looked away, nearly slamming his mug on his table. He grabbed his Sonic Amplifier.

“I’m going to go practice if you want me to take a break so badly.” He hissed. Gabriel widened his eyes as he forcefully shoved him aside and yanked the door open. He watched as he skated down the hall, almost jamming his skates against the metal floor. When Lúcio disappeared around the corner, Gabriel signed and slowly sat down on the bed, looking around the disheveled room.

Picking up the stray soda cans and energy bar wrappers, he tossed them all out. He opened the window to finally let some fresh air into the room, trying to get rid of the musty smells. Piling the clothes littered on the floor into the laundry basket, he organized the papers on Lúcio’s desk, noting the increasingly messy scribbles. In particular, the torn out pages from his notebook, his computer having numerous files, screens, and drafts pulled up. Gabriel wondered how the hell Lúcio could keep track of what he was doing, especially when he was flip-flopping between Portuguese and English.

He unfolded one of the crumpled pieces of paper in the waste bin, smoothing it out. On it was a list, Gabriel seeing various lyrics and melodies. A series of titles was scribbled in the corner, Gabriel unfolding more and more. Some of them were similar in words, either completed or covered in scribbles. He had to tape a few torn papers together, glad that none of them weren't in several pieces.

He began to group together similar songs, beginning to form a list. Reading the lyrics, Gabriel looked at the screens, seeing one on the bottom left corner. He enlarged it, reading it over.

“... No wonder you’re spending so much time on this…”

Lúcio marched down the hallways, gripping his weapon tightly in his hand. He walked past the training rooms, shooting range, and simulation chambers. Going through the dining and living rooms, he passed the storage closets, Torbjörn’s workshop, the gym, and the archive room. He wasn’t sure where he was going.

After aimlessly wandering and circling base, he opened up a door and stepped inside, groaning and rubbing his forehead. Looking around, he realized he was back in his room; the trash he has been meaning to pick up was gone, clean clothes folded on his bed. His crumpled and discarded notes were all gone, a note sitting on top of his desk. Lúcio slowly picked it up, swallowing a lump in his throat.

_Your dirty clothes are in the washing machine. I’ll bring them over when they’re done drying. - Gabe._

Locking the door, Lúcio stared at the note, taking a shaky breath.

He didn’t want Gabriel worrying. That’s all that he wanted. He yelled at him for it. And despite that, Gabriel still fussed and cleaned up his room for him. He acted like a dick.

What kind of boyfriend was he?

“Mrrp?” Why did he yell at him? He felt like shit. He felt like absolute shit. “Mrr…” Lúcio swallowed again, holding his head in his hands. He fucked up. Now Gabriel was probably even more concerned. The exact opposite of what he was trying to do. Goddamn it, goddamn it…! “Meow.”

“W-What… What is it…?” Princesita stood by his opened window, standing on the balcony. She hopped down and nudged his arm, squeezing herself into his lap and nuzzling the underside of his chin. She began to purr, pressing against his chest.

"Prrrr..." Wrapping his arms around her, he sniffled and hiccuped, trying to get his emotions under control. Any tears that leaked out were quickly lapped up, Princesita meowing softly and pressing her head against his. "Prrrrrr..."

"G-Good… good girl..." He exhaled, shakily standing up and moving Princesita out of his lap. She meowed in protest, trying to push him back down. "No, no… it's fine, you did good." He smiled, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the head. Stumbling to his desk, he sat down, putting the headphones back on. Princesita jumped on, sitting on the mouse with another meow. "Princesita, move." She refused to budge, hissing when Lúcio tried to get the mouse back. He sighed, picking her up. He set her outside his room. "Sorry girl, but I need to focus."

"Meoow!" He shut the door before Princesita could squeeze her way back in, hissing and meowing furiously. She scratched the door, thrusting her collar up against the sensor. The door still didn't open, blinking red.

Her tail thrashed in frustration. She went to go find another opening to Lúcio's room, wondering if she could get in through the window again.

\--------------

"Do you want to go out for dinner today?"

"Hana's stream is starting, it's multiplayer and she needs somebody besides Sombra."

"We're going to the mall, want to join?"

"How about ice cream?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Gabriel frowned as Lúcio rejected his offer, giving him an apologetic smile. If he forced him out of the chair to go for a walk, it would only last so long before Lúcio managed to slink back to work. Nothing seemed to get him away. Even Princesita lying across the keyboard and screaming at him proved futile. She had settled on sleeping in Hana's room for the time being, too tired to yell at Lúcio some more.

Gabriel checked the calendar, widening his eyes. He glanced at Lúcio's hair, ducking into the bathroom and pulling open the drawers. Rooting through various bottles of shampoo and conditioner, he took out a rat tail comb, an idea popping into his head.

"Hey, babe?" He called. Receiving no answer, he went over to Lúcio, tapping his shoulder. "Babe?" No answer. He shook Lúcio's shoulder. "Lú!"

"H-Huh?" Lúcio looked up, Gabriel holding up the comb.

"Want me to unlock your dreads?"

"Why?"

"Carnaval is coming up, ain't it? We might as well unlock your dreads now so you can style it later." Lúcio blinked, looking at the date. Gabriel smiled as he gasped, immediately standing up and taking his headphones off.

"Oh my god, it really is!" Lúcio looked at himself in the mirror, untying his dreads and inspecting them. "... I better make a hair appointment with my stylist, this is going to be a nightmare to unlock…."

"I can do it." He turned around, shaking his head.

"My dreads have been growing for like, almost ten years now. I don't think-"

"I will have you know I unlocked Amanda and Tristana's dreads when they went through a phase of wanting to change their hair every week or month." Gabriel got all the necessary items from the bathroom, carrying them in his arms. "And Amanda's hair grew very fast. I probably spent over 1000+ hours just doing their hair, for free mind you. Afro, ponytails, buns, bows, braids, dreads, cornrows, you name it, I've probably done it." Lúcio looked at his hair, taking one and bringing it to the front of his face.

"... I'm going to warn you, this might take at least a day."

"Fine by me. Nothing is more nightmarish than Amanda's waist-long dreads." Lúcio got up and went to go wash his hair, Gabriel glancing at the computer and saving down all his progress. He closed down the screens, sighing in relief that Lúcio seemed to have paused on his incessant need to work. Hearing the shower go, he leaned against the door, scrolling through hairstyles on his phone. "What do you think you're gonna go for?"

"What do you mean?" Lúcio called.

"For Carnaval, how about an afro? Or several thin long dreads, can tie them in a neat low ponytail." Gabriel offered, scrolling further. "Or we can do a cute bun!"

"I usually choose when I get my costume. Mãmae always had an eye for hairstyles."

"So regardless, we need to unlock your dreads for later styling." A pause, Gabriel smiling when he heard Lúcio quietly admit so. After a bit, he exited the bathroom with his hair tied in a towel, dressed in one of Gabriel's shirts. "So, since you said this is going to take a while, Hana volunteered to get a stream going so you won't get bored." Lúcio glanced at his computer, biting his lip.

He can't have headphones on while Gabriel's working anyway. Maybe… Maybe he could make an exception for today.

"Okay." Moving to Hana's room, she greeted them enthusiastically, grinning ear to ear.

"Boy, do I got plans for tonight!" She had several consoles and games all set up to go for a marathon, adjusting her webcam to get both of them in the shot. Princesita meowed and got up from the keyboard to snuggle up against Lúcio, purring. He smiled, kneeling down and patting her head. "Gabe, get over here, I need to make sure you won't be seen."

"I can hide behind Lúcio."

"The cat-cam might reveal you if Princesita decides to wander off a bit." Making sure Gabriel's face and voice would be blurred out if any of the microphones picked up, Lúcio and Hana got comfortable, starting up the stream.

_Froggo gettin' his hair done, so it's marathon time! <3_

"What's up everybody, D.va here with our fav frog, Lúcio!" She greeted, waving at the camera as thousands of viewers poured in. Lúcio waved as well, smiling.

"Hey guys!" The chat began to flood, Hana making sure to open up the various rooms. As Lúcio set up the first game, she scrolled through the chat, answering a few questions and greeting any longtime fans.

"Lúcio needs to get his hair done for Carnaval, so we're doing this marathon to keep him company. A friend of ours is doing his hair, but they don't want to be shown on camera." She scrolled a little more. "Yeah, they aren't going to show up on the cat-cam either. Privacy, my man." Lúcio sat up straight, Gabriel taking the first dread to begin unlocking. "Here's a poll of the first game we should begin playing, go vote!" The stream began to roll, Gabriel listening Lúcio and Hana play.

Thirty minutes in, he realized why Lúcio's hair stylist was paid so much. With the deadly combination of having long  _and_  thick dreads that have been weighed down by giant speaker beads, he broke the comb when he was only a quarter into the first dread. And Lúcio had six. But he was committed and was determined to put his years of hair styling to use.

He texted Sombra to buy more combs about one hour in, Lúcio glancing back to see how progress was going. He felt a little guilty, but one look from Gabriel indicated that he wanted to do this. It was a challenge he refused to back down from.

The stream stretched on, Lúcio laughing and smiling as they got further into the games. Gabriel almost felt relieved to hear his laughter, glad that Lúcio finally seemed to forget about work. Hana tore through her gum pack, Lúcio enjoying her D.VA brand chips. It wasn't like she had any shortage of them.

"Do you need another bag of combs again?" Sombra groaned, Gabriel sighing. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"My boyfriend is high maintenance, and damn, I will make sure he looks like a fucking god once this is over."

It was early in the morning when Gabriel finally unlocked the last dread, exhaling and flopping down onto the floor. Princesita stared at him, batting at his nose and meowing. Lúcio looked back, widening his eyes and feeling his hair.

"Oh damn, you did it."

"Go wash your hair right now before all my work goes to waste." Laughing, Lúcio quickly wrapped up his round with Hana, getting up.

"See you guys in the following afternoon once I get this hair finished!" Lúcio said, waving goodbye at the stream. The chat flooded with frog emojis, Lúcio wrapping his hair up and rushing back to his room. Gabriel cleaned up as Hana brought the livestream to an end, having a quick Q&A before ending.

"Have you ever seen Lúcio without dreads?" Gabriel asked, Hana humming in thought.

"Hm… I don't think so. I've seen him dye them, but never unlocked."

"Well… first for everything."

\-----------

After a nap, Gabriel woke up with a man standing in front of the mirror, nearly doing a triple-take when he realized said man was Lúcio.

His hair was like a soft cloud, curls bouncing gently with any movement. Princesita was sitting on his shoulder and nuzzling her face against him, purring loudly. The curls reached a little past his shoulders, a bit looser than a normal afro but still tight. The ends, like his dreads, were lighter shades.

"Do you like it?" Lúcio asked, smiling at Gabriel. He giggled a little at his open mouth.

"... Holy shit." Getting up from bed, he felt Lúcio's hair, feeling a surge of pride at the notion he made this happen. Pulling him into a hug, Gabriel shoved his face in, almost wishing to fall asleep again. Lúcio snuggled against his chest, gently patting his arm.

"So I was thinking, can we bring Hana along?"

"This is your vacation, bring whomever you like." Gabriel left to begin packing and planning, Lúcio running to Hana's room and opening up the door. She raised her head from her pillow, screaming and leaping out of bed.

"OH MY GOD! BRO, BRO!! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Grabbing him into a bear hug, she twirled around three times, Lúcio laughing as she bounced up and down. "Oh my god oh my god holy shit! Holy shit!! Tell me I can take pictures, please!!"

"Go ahead!" Whipping out her phone, Lúcio estimated at least fifty pictures from every angle imaginable, Hana even turning on various light sources in her room to get the best lighting. Within seconds of posting, Lúcio's new hairdo received thousands of comments, majority absolutely adoring his new look. He tied the cloud back with one of Hana's hair ties, moving some of the strands away from his face. "I came here to ask if you wanted to come to Rio de Janeiro with me! Gabe and I are going for Carnaval soon, and-"

"No need to speak further! I'm coming along!" Hana said, laughing. "I've taken you to Busan before, only a matter of time you take me to Rio!"

Going to put in his notice, Lúcio noticed that Satya was not assigned for any missions. He glanced at the date, shrugging and opening up his contacts. Calling her, she picked up after the third ring.

" _Hello, Lúcio._ "

"Hey, Satya! So I'm going home for Carnaval and I was wondering… Would you like to come along?" He asked, hearing silence on the other end. "I know you like traveling and seeing other countries and all that, so… I was wondering that maybe you'd like to see Carnaval?"

" _I believe that it is far too chaotic and loud for me to properly enjoy._ "

"Well, yeah, but maybe just Carnaval season? I can give you a livestream to watch. Also, every year there are these floats, and I was thinking about making a really, really memorable return." Lúcio heard her typing something on the other end. "I mean, you don't have to-"

" _I am always curious to see how my hardlight could be used outside of architecture. When are we leaving?_ "

"Next Friday!"

" _Alright. Thank you for the invitation, Lúcio._ "

"No problem! I'll give you a reminder a day before we leave!" Hanging up, he finalized his notice, feeling an excitement bubbling up in his stomach.

Carnaval was coming up, and Lúcio was determined to make his three-year absence up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very, very messy chapter to write. At least 10 drafts and a complete re-do, I cut out an entire song and scene that I've been dying to write orz but I'm trying to see if I can fit it in another chapter. Honestly, I just want to get to Lúcio's family pt. 2. Carnaval, here we come! 
> 
> Huge apologies of this taking so long!


	34. Welcome Home, Lúcio! Ft. Carnaval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio finally comes home for Carnaval season with a few friends to share the experience with!

"Is there anything in particular that I need to bring with me?"

"What is the general area that I'm working at like?"

"How long am I staying for?"

"Where am I staying?"

"Should I bring some extra clothes?"

"Can I bring a gift for your family?" Satya asked. "Perhaps a model of Rio de Janeiro? Or one of the favela?"

"They'll love anything that you make, man! Though expect them to give you something in return." Lúcio said, Satya sitting down to begin working on her gift. Her suitcase was all ready to go, sitting by the door. Her clothes, accessories, and supplies were neatly stored away, Lúcio impressed at how organized it was. Satya's suitcase looked like a completed Tetris puzzle.

Hana, on the other hand…

"Unfolded clothes take up more room than folded clothes!" Lúcio reminded, Hana groaning and dumping out her suitcase again. "Don't you travel a lot? Why is your suitcase so small? It's like the size of a carry-on!"

"I only stay in cities for like, a day or two for interviews! And I was always stationed at MEKA base before, so I never had a reason to get a big suitcase!" Helping her fold clothes, they tried to put them all back in, glancing at her additional accessories. Lúcio shook his head, sighing.

"We need a bigger one, no exceptions."

"Got any?"

"Maybe Gabe does? I'll go ask." Taking a quick sprint over, Lúcio poked his head into Gabriel's room. He blinked as he saw two suitcases, Gabriel humming as he organized his luggage. One was large and black with silvery edges, the other a medium size colored deep purple. Gabriel was getting his sewing supplies ready, looking at the purple one.

"Too big… maybe somebody has a smaller case?" Lúcio grinned, running over.

"Gabe!" Gabriel looked over. "Hana needs a bigger case, and you need a smaller one! Up for a trade?"

"This is Sombra's suitcase." Sombra lifted her head from Gabriel's bed, Princesita snoozing on her chest. She gave a thumbs-up, Lúcio grabbing the case and shouting a thank you before he dashed out of the room. He delivered Hana's suitcase, Gabriel staring at the hot pink color before shrugging and putting his supplies in.

In addition, Lúcio bought a cat carrier for the occasion, outfitting it with everything she would need. When they were getting ready to leave, he called Princesita over, setting it down on the ground.

"It's like the pet backpack, but for the plane. We need to keep you in here for safety reasons." Lúcio said, Princesita sniffing the edges. She looked inside, slowly getting in and finding a comfortable position. She lied down, softly meowing at Lúcio. "It won't be long, don't worry sweetheart." He reassured, giving her a little pat before closing the latch. Securing all the locks and making sure Princesita wasn't anxious, he went to the hangar, careful to prevent the carrier from bumping into anything.

"Ready?" Hana asked, Lúcio nodding with a smile. Getting on and shutting the doors, they got ready for takeoff, Gabriel and Lúcio sharing a glance. They grinned, leaning back into their chair. Princesita rested in the carrier in Lúcio's lap, gazing out the window with wonder.

\-------------

When the dropship touched down, it took every bit of Lúcio's willpower to not just sprint out and dive into the subway. However, he did yank the suitcases out and throw them to their respective owners. He switched Princesita into a pet backpack, letting her head stick out of the top. Stepping off, Satya looked around, swallowing at the amount of noise and commotion coming from inside the airport.

"Satya!" Lúcio held out a headset, similar to her Symmetra visor. She raised a brow and took it. "It's a sensory regulator! You can adjust the surrounding noise levels to your preferences, lessen flashing lights, focus on specific people, and more! I know this ain't really your type of scene, so..." Putting it on, she adjusted it a bit, activating it with a button on the side. Instantly, the loudspeakers and chatter were lowered to her liking, Satya smiling warmly at Lúcio. Even the stuffy smell the heat brought was lessened, no longer a distraction.

"It works like a charm. Thank you." He grinned, giving two thumbs-up.

"No problem! Carnaval should be enjoyed by everybody! Now, let's go!"

"Make sure to stick by each other!" Gabriel reminded. Hana and Satya blinked as he and Lúcio grabbed their hands, sprinting off. Maneuvering through the airport, they quickly made their way into the subway, diving onto a train. Like clockwork, Lúcio and Gabriel exited at the same time, chatting excitedly about what they were going to do. Squeezing to the exit, they rode the escalator up, Hana, Satya, and Gabriel widening their eyes as they emerged out to the city. Princesita gazed out of the backpack, unsure what to focus on first.

Lúcio grinned ear to ear, spreading his arms out.

"WELCOME TO CARNAVAL SEASON!" He yelled, the fire burning in his eyes matching the energy pumping through the city.

Explosions of color, activity, music, and tourists. The smell of street food was down every street, near irresistible. Stores were stocked full with Carnaval apparel, souvenirs, and clothing. Music was playing everywhere, whether it be through speakers, block parties, or stores. Tourists mixed with locals, everybody talking to each other; various personalities, styles, and types of people filled the streets. The city was absolutely  _alive_ , all getting ready to celebrate its biggest party of the year.

“Holy shit…” The three looked around in awe, Hana whipping her phone out to take pictures. Lúcio clicked his tongue to get their attention back, laughing.

“You have all week to enjoy, don’t try to take it all in now!” Linking hands, they ran through the city, suitcase wheels hardly touching the ground. 

The first place they stopped at was the hotel, checking Satya’s luggage in. She blinked as she saw that she was near the top floor, glancing at Lúcio. “Bird’s eye view! Think you’re going to really like it.” He said, smiling.

“It is tourist season, how expensive was this room?”

“Don’t worry about that. Besides, this city is my turf: if you need something, I can get it.” Lúcio said, Satya looking at Gabriel and Hana. They smiled and shrugged. “Here’s your room card. Do you wanna chill in the room for a bit until we go to the samba school? I’m taking Han n’ Gabe to my house.”

“For the first day, I think… I should meet your family and the surrounding area.”

“Aight! Keep up!” Stepping out, they all were thrown back into mad sprints, especially Lúcio and Gabriel. Their wheels bounced off of the sidewalk, skidding whenever they turned. When the favela came into view, the two could feel both of their excitement bubbling over, street names and homes flooding back. Glorious, joyful memories and laughter came to mind, the smell of home-cooking hitting the air hard. People turned their heads as they raced by, seeing Lúcio’s face. They stopped whatever they were doing immediately, the news traveling like wildfire.

“Lúcio’s back! He’s home!”

“Lúcio’s back for Carnaval!”

“He’s returned!” Lúcio greeted everybody with a giant smile, waving energetically. He was finally home, finally back, finally here to celebrate Carnaval. He was back in their arms.

As they turned the corner, Gabriel spotted Maria sweeping the porch, humming to the radio playing in the house. Lúcio flung his suitcase handle at him, rushing down the street.

“ _MAMÃE!_ ” Lúcio hollered. Maria blinked and looked up, the broom handle clattering to the ground. Screams of delight filled the air, Lúcio jumping into her arms and sharing a giant bear hug.

“ _LÚLU!_ ” She yelled heartily, twirling him around. “ _Oh my stars, you’re home! YOU’RE HOME!_ ” Exchanging several cheek kisses, Lúcio laughed as she set him back down, bouncing up and down.

“ _I AM! Oh my god, you have to meet my friends!_ ”

“ _Please do! I’m so excited!_ ” Gesturing for them to come down, Maria gasped as she saw Gabriel, Gabriel giggling and waving. “ _Gabriel! Get your butt over here and give me a hug too!_ ” Letting Hana hold Princesita’s backpack, he jogged over, nearly getting all the wind knocked out of his chest at the strength Maria hugged him at. She gave him plenty of kisses on the cheek, Gabriel returning them equally so.

“ _Wonderful seeing you again, Maria!_ ”

“ _Likewise! Oh, looking handsome as always!_ ” Lúcio snickered as she pinched and squeezed Gabriel’s face, Gabriel not willing to stop her. “ _And who are these new guests? Welcome, welcome!_ ” Maria greeted, Hana and Satya waving.

“Guys, this is my mother, Maria.  _Mamãe, this is my best friend, Hana!_ ” Hana shook her hand enthusiastically.

“Wonderful meeting you, Mrs. dos Santos!”

“And this is my colleague, Satya!” Satya smiled a little, nodding.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Senorita-”

“ _Maria! Call me Maria, please! Lúlu, can you tell them they don’t need to call me such formal names? We’re all friends and family here!_ ” Lúcio relayed the message. “ _And Satya! What a lovely name!_ ” Lúcio smiled and translated it, Satya blushing a little and saying thank you. “ _Ooh! And what about this lovely little guest here?_ ” She looked down at the pet backpack, Princesita poking her head out. She meowed softly, sniffing at her extended hand.

“ _Lúcio and I adopted her a while back, her name is Princesita. She doesn’t shed and we brought all necessary supplies, so clean-up won’t be a hassle._ ” Gabriel explained, Maria happily giving Princesita a scratch under the chin. Princesita purred, nuzzling against her.

“ _Ah, another additional family member! Always a pleasure! Though, your siblings are going to spoil her so much, make sure they know what’s not allowed!_ ” Maria blinked, standing back up and clapping her hands. “ _Oh! I just thought of it! Is this all your first Carnaval?_ ” Lúcio asked the question, all of them nodding. He and Maria shared a look, Gabriel almost gulping at the glint in their eyes.

“You got me as your tour guide, and I’m going to make this trip UN-FOR-GET-A-BLE!” Lúcio promised, hurrying up the steps as Maria took Gabriel’s sewing suitcase. As soon as Lúcio opened the door, he was tackled by all his little siblings, Gabriel followed next. They screamed with delight, Beta grinning at the doorway as the two struggled to hold all of them at once.

“ _Woah, woah! Hey, hey! Hi!_ ” Lúcio laughed joyfully, Gabriel easily scooping up Andre and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Andre giggled and hugged Gabriel the best he could.

“ _You brought him home! You did! You really did!_ ”

“ _Of course, I told you I would, didn’t I?_ ” Beta managed to convince them to get off long enough for Lúcio and Gabriel to bring their suitcases in, Andre still sitting on Gabriel’s arm. He clicked his tongue as Hana and Satya came through, smiling and greeting them.

“Welcome to the dos Santos house, I’m Beta Melo dos Santos, older brother.” Hana shook his hand with a big smile.

“Hana Song, best friend! Lúcio has told me of your legendary metal concerts!” Beta clicked his tongue a few more times, tilting his head.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re D.va right? Famous protector of Busan, Korea? The leader of MEKA, Sector One?”

“Yep! That’s me!” Hana struck her iconic heart pose, Beta amusedly rolling his eyes.

“I got two celebrities in this house now? Oh boy.” They laughed, Beta smiling. “But seriously, Aria loves watching your gaming streams. She enjoys watching you after she’s done her homework.”

“Really? Who’s she?” Hana looked to her right to see Aria staring at her with wide eyes, holding a D.va notebook and pen in her hands.

“Lúcio’s oldest little sister.” She mumbled something in Portuguese, Hana smiling and kneeling down. Aria shyly held the notebook out and made a signature motion, Hana gladly signing the inside cover. She made a little heart and bunny drawing as well, handing it back. Aria’s eyes looked like they were filled with stars, in awe that freaking  _D.va_ was Lúcio’s best friend and coming to celebrate Carnaval. “Well, she’s probably going to be following you around. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Nah, a sibling of Lúcio’s is my sibling!” Hana reassured, getting her luggage in. Beta turned to Satya, extending his hand.

“Welcome to Rio de Janeiro! What’s your name?” Satya smiled a little bit, shaking his hand.

“I’m Satya Vaswani, nice to meet you.” Beta froze, the grip tightening significantly. Lúcio glanced over, quickly excusing himself and going next to Beta. Beta’s head snapped over to Lúcio.

“ _What is_ _she_ _doing here?_ ”

“ _Bro, she’s fine-_ ”

“ _You know who I keep red soundwaves for._ ” Beta hissed, retracting his hand. “ _What the hell is she doing here?_ ”

“ _Bro, she’s fine. She’s no longer part of Vishkar._ ” Satya bit her lip, feeling Beta staring dead in her eyes. She could remember how much Vishkar loathed Beta, his name often paired with a red streak because of how much they wanted him dead. “ _She’s my friend, my colleague. There’s no bad blood between us. She’s saved my life on the battlefield before. She’s not here to do harm._ ” Lúcio quickly explained. Satya took a deep breath, holding her hand out.

“I am here to help Lúcio with his Carnaval float. I do not have any relations with Vishkar, I promise.”

“ _She’s my friend, man. Trust me._ ” Beta tentatively shook her hand, adjusting his headphones so Satya’s soundwaves were colored normal.

“... A friend of Lúcio’s is a friend of mine.” He quietly said. Satya reached into her bag and took out the gift, handing it over.

“I made this for your family. I hope you like it.” Opening it up, Beta gazed at the model of the favela, all the little houses and buildings intricately done. Minute details and colors adorned the piece, the base glowing a soft blue; he had to admit it was quite beautiful.

“Thank you, Mãe would love this.” He set it on a shelf to show later, going over to help Lúcio and Gabriel with the little kids. They were all mostly excited to see that Lúcio and Gabriel were both back and how they brought back various gifts from base. Satya watched as they laughed and chatted, begging for a million activities to be done when Lúcio is still here. She lowered her eyes, clutching her bag a little tighter.

Although she and Lúcio agreed to leave her past behind, it still hurt a little. She worked for a company that tried to break this up? Such laughter and joy…?

“You okay, Satya?” Hana asked, Satya blinking and nodding. “Spacing out a little?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Lúcio got up, brushing himself off.

“You guys get comfortable, I’m going to take Satya to the samba school. See y’all in a bit!” Hana and Gabriel waved goodbye, Satya following Lúcio out. He was humming a tune, cheerfully bouncing down the stairs. She followed, trying to put her doubts in the back of her head. Catching up, she looked all around the favela, noting how much life and energy was around every corner.

“So, what is this float?” Satya asked.

“Every year, there is a competition where samba schools compete for the best performance and float!” Lúcio explained. “They’re hella extravagant and huge! Everything is decorated to a certain theme. This year, they’re celebrating my return-even though I asked them not to-so it’s around my nickname: The Light of Rio.” He groaned a little. “I tried to change it, but Sandra’s stubborn and went ahead with it.”

“Well, you have been gone for three years.” Satya smiled. “I think celebrating home is the right way to go.” They continued walking, arriving at a wide, large building. Lúcio opened up the door, Satya hearing various songs throughout the buildings and hallways.

“Here we are!” Following him through, he saw dancers practicing in several rooms. They were all dressed in elaborate costumes, vibrant feathers, and jewelry shimmering. Their feet matched the fast beats, light and quick.

“Do you dance samba as well?”

“Yep! Going to be practicing my routine tomorrow.” Pushing open the door at the end of the hall, Satya widened her eyes as they stepped through. “ _HEY! SANDRA!_ ” Lúcio yelled over the music.

A giant float sat in the middle of the room, people working together to decorate it. Giant blooming flowers and leaves covered the surface, Satya swearing there was actual water flowing down the center. She could see containers filled with every decorative item imaginable, everything enlarged to at least four times its size. Feathers, sequins, LED lights, and more. And among the people working, a woman dropped down from her ladder, lifting up her goggles with a grin.

“ _Lúcio is that you?!_ ” He nodded, giving her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. He squeaked as she lifted him up from the ground easily, returning the cheek kiss. “ _You haven’t grown an inch! Delightful!_ ” She laughed as Lúcio pouted, punching her lightly on the shoulder.

“ _Shut up!_ ” She set him down, sharing a fist bump.

“ _Anyways, absolutely delightful seeing you, especially this year! Who’s your friend here?_ ” Lúcio gestured for Satya to come over, Satya needing to tilt her head up see the other woman in the eye.

“Satya, meet Sandra!  _Sandra, meet Satya!_ ” Sandra smiled, flashing her pearly whites.

Giant afro, clothes a brilliant assortment of colors, eyeliner on point, and always moving to some beat. She had grease smudges and oil stains on her work uniform, sweat glistening on her skin.

“I’m Satya Vaswani, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Sandra Sousa, just call me Sandra! You joinin' our team?" Satya nodded, Sandra gesturing for her to follow into a side office. "Wonderful! I'll run a few questions to see where you'll fit best!" Lúcio patted Satya's shoulder, Satya waving goodbye as he left.

\----------

Gabriel watched as Princesita was petted by all of Lúcio's siblings, purring loudly and basking in the glory. He knew she was getting spoiled big time, but hey, nothing less for his princess. Beta had taken a liking to her, mostly because she would meow whenever he was nearby as if to tell him where she was. She also was attracted to his constant tongue clicking, often curiously hanging around him.

" _Maria? I brought supplies for Carnaval costumes, where should I put them?_ " Maria looked inside the suitcase, clapping her hands.

" _Oh, this is wonderful! Always so prepared! Here, I'll show you where the magic happens!_ " Zipping it up, they went outside and descended down a flight of steps, heading to the plaza. " _Since we live not too far from the city, we do get our fair share of tourists. They're more than often looking for our Carnaval outfits._ " Gabriel saw a shop that had several on display, mouth agape in awe. Maria giggled, holding his hand and leading him in. " _We make both costumes to sell and for our loved ones here!_ "

Several other parents and artists were inside working hard, cutting up fabric or attaching little sequins. From flowing peacock skirts to explosive feather collars, simple tiaras and golden headdresses containing hundreds of feathers. Shirts and shorts or bikinis, body paint and glitter. Shiny jewelry and glowing accessories, a whole array of colors. Gabriel wasn't sure where to start, every costume unique. Smaller costumes were done along work tables, while more extravagant ones had people in their own little room.

" _These are for Beta!_ " Maria guided him to an empty worktable, Gabriel seeing the outfit hung up. The shorts were various soundbars, lighting up depending on the surrounding sound. Deep red feathers bloomed out from behind, his headdress similarly done. It focused more on the jewelry, Gabriel seeing how several had bells or jingles attached. Little details were placed in, Maria proudly pointing them out.

" _Wow..._ "

" _I'm making Lúcio's right now, but I want it to be a secret. For both of you._ " Maria winked. " _You can start to work on costumes for Casey and Rosa! They're the smallest, so it's less fabric you need to use. If you need to restart, it won't be too painful._ " Letting him set the suitcase under the table and organizing the tools, she took out a roll of measuring tape. " _And of course, this is how we measure for the pieces to fit!_ " Gabriel listened attentively as Maria showed him how the pieces worked, using his own body as an example. How was a Carnaval costume put together, what matches with what, color combinations, and more; an entire crash course on costume making.

" _And you do this every year?_ "

" _Every year! It might be tiring, but it's all worth it! Any questions, just ask!_ " Giving him Casey and Rosa's measurements and preferences for this year's costumes, Maria went to her own room to resume. Gabriel sat down, beginning to sketch out his ideas.

As time ticked on, he found himself drawn to what other people were doing, getting up to take a look. A phoenix costume would have ruffled feathers and plenty of orange glitter, while a lizard would have various patterns to copy a lizard's skin. He saw one based off of the scarlet macaw, the top brilliant red feathers that melted into yellows, leaving a trail of blue. He couldn't help but ask here and there what was their thought process, people more than happy to explain.

Maria peeked out of her workshop, seeing Gabriel chatting with another mother and taking notes. She explained what kinds of outfits a child would wear for Carnaval, giving various suggestions on what kind of accessories they would like. Another chimed in, Gabriel listening in and altering his sketches. She smiled, going back without any worry.

At the end of the day, Gabriel finished up with the main pieces of Rosa's outfit, sticking by her wish to be a forest elf. A pastel green dress with a lovely assortment of flowers connected with fake branches and leaves, the edges glimmering in gold. The back had a big bow secured with a blooming orchid, adding a pop of color. It was a bit difficult to add all the little pieces, as he wasn't used to handling such small parts. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, he smiled at Maria. She clapped with delight, squealing a little.

" _Oh my stars, Gabriel! That looks absolutely stunning!_ " She gushed, Gabriel holding his head high with pride as his cheeks turned pink. " _You're a natural at this!_ "

" _Thank you, Maria!_ "

" _I'm going to stay a little bit longer to clean up, you're free to head home._ " Gabriel offered to help, but Maria shook her head with a smile. " _It's nothing big, don't worry. And also, still want to keep that outfit a secret._ "

" _Alright, see you later!_ " Going back home, the sun was just beginning to set, faint yellows and oranges washing over the city. Gabriel opened up the door and was instantly greeted with Alana hugging him tightly, laughing. “Oi! You're home already?”

“Well, it would just be rude for me not to see you on your first day back!” Kissing her cheek, Alana smiled and kissed his forehead, patting his shoulder. “How has your day been going?”

“Wonderful! Feels like I’m right back home!”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” Alana chuckled. "I met his friend Hana as well, she's been getting swarmed by school kids. They love showing her around." Gabriel saw Hana down the street signing notebooks, fans all in awe that she was here to celebrate Carnaval with Lúcio. Questions paired with google translate, selfies and photos all around. They eventually needed to return home, leaving Hana a list of foods that she has to try out if she was to stay in Rio de Janeiro. When the last one left, Gabriel went over, Hana's arms full of gifts.

"Do you need some help carrying those back?" Managing to bring the gifts back home, it was like a miniature D.va shrine. "Damn, fans all over the world."

"I think Lúcio and I need to go incognito before we turn this entire house into a warehouse of fans' gifts," Hana said sheepishly, looking around. "Speaking of him, where is he?"

"Capoeira class, he went to go see his friends," Alana said, going over to the kitchen. "Do you two want to go see him? I'm sure he will be more than happy to show you some moves." She smiled, turning on the stove. "Also, dinner would be done when you get back."

"Sure! Where is the place?" Showing Hana the address and giving a few starter directions, the two left, walking down the roads. Following Hana's GPS, they went through a series of streets, many homes beginning to prepare dinner as well. Kids were getting the last round of their games in, parents wrapping up their conversations. Finally arriving at a building. Hana pushed open the door and was instantly hit with the sound of music; not from radios or speakers, but instruments accompanied with claps, stomps, and chants.

It was heavy, pulsating. Gabriel could feel his heart pumping to it, despite no speakers present. It made him feel energized, ready to go.

" _Excuse me._ " He asked a person with a four-colored belt. They looked up from the reception desk, smiling warmly.

" _Welcome, do you need help with anything?_ "

" _Do you know where Lúcio Correia dos Santos might be? We're his friends._ " The person thought for a second, pointing down the hallway.

" _End of the hall, on the right. He should be in there._ "

" _Thank you!_ " Waving goodbye, the two went down, following the chanting and singing. It became louder and louder, Hana and Gabriel gazing through a window into the room; they saw a group of people in a circle, a few playing various instruments. People had on different colored belts, their outfits colored white. In the crowd, they spotted Lúcio with what looked like a bow in his hand, playing along.

HIs face was absolutely ecstatic, his eyes gleaming brighter than Gabriel has ever seen. His smile contained a passion he has never seen before, his hands manipulating the bow and apparatus to make the music speed up.

" _Se eu falar de amor, vou falar de capoeira!_ " Lúcio sang, two people sparring in the center. People clapped to the song, everybody in perfect sync. " _Se falar de paixão, ela ganhao meu coração!_ "

"Do you understand the lyrics?" Hana asked, Gabriel shaking his head.

"Only bits and pieces. But it sounds like Lúcio's sang this before."

" _Se eu falar de paz, penso do bem que ela me faz!_ " The crowd chanted, Lúcio's voice among the sea. He raised his head up, speeding up even more. " _Capoeira vem, capoeira vai!_ " He yelled, the sparrers fighting to the increasingly fast tempo. It was a display of acrobatics and dance, a whirlwind of punches and kicks. It fascinated Hana and Gabriel to no end.

Lúcio handed his instrument over to one of the people in the crowd, them resuming the melody without a single hiccup. He flipped into the ring, grinning from ear to ear as he got into ginga stance. Hana and Gabriel watched with wide eyes as he danced and fought, movements flowing from one to the other like water. His legs swung in the air, knocking his opponent out. As with everything he did, he matched right up with the song, the crowd excitedly chanting even faster.

"Oh man… this is nothing like our training sessions!" Hana said. "The song really makes the difference!" Lúcio raised his head and spotted them, perking up and excusing himself from the ring. He jogged over and opened up the door, grinning.

"Hey guys! Enjoy the show?"

"This is capoeira?" Gabriel gestured around, Lúcio nodding and pulling them in. Inside the room, they could really feel the music vibrating through their body, their heart thumping as if impatient, wanting to hurry up and participate.

"Yep! This is what I grew up with! Took me a hella long time to get my mestre belt." He showed them his capoeira belt, colored yellow and white. "I'm only a 2nd mestre though." Glancing around, Lúcio grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Want me to teach you guys some moves?"

"Hell yea!" Hana cheered, Gabriel joining in. Lúcio found an empty area for them to practice in, the two seeing students and teachers practicing around the clearing. Ranging from little children just beginning to seasoned experts with several decades under their belts, it was every skill level in the school.

"Ready?" Beginning the lesson, the two quickly realized how much of a mistake it was to take lessons from Lúcio.

When they were done with the crash course, Hana was collapsed on the ground panting for breath as Gabriel chugged an entire bottle of water, Lúcio still bouncing on his heels.

"One more set, c'mon!"

"Bro… dude… I can't feel my legs..." Hana complained, Gabriel groaning and rubbing his shoulder. "Too much acrobatics… movement… My entire body hurts, bro."

"Now I can see how you can eat all of Maria's cooking and still stay so lithe..." Gabriel mumbled, trying to get a cramp out of his leg. Lúcio chuckled, helping the two back onto their feet.

“It’s a full body martial arts, you’re going to hurt. Tomorrow is the lesson where we actually start hitting each other.” Hana and Gabriel paled, Lúcio laughing and shaking his head. “I’m joking, I’m joking! Come on, let’s get you guys some ice.” Limping out, Hana stretched and arched her back, groaning at the crack sound.

“Jesus, that training ring really held you back! In a clearing like that? One second you’re there, another second your knee is ready to obliterate my stomach into pieces.” She said.

“I mean, you guys are better than the average beginner.”

“So, like, the level ten-year-olds are at?” Lúcio smiled sheepishly, opting to not answer and help them home instead. As soon as they did, he got the pullout bed, Hana and Gabriel collapsing face first to enjoy some much-needed comfort. Alana had dinner all ready as promised, getting extra chairs around the table for them all to sit. Lúcio's siblings all seem flabbergasted at the sight of Hana enjoying dinner with them, Lúcio smiling at how in awe they looked. Alana and Maria were more than happy to feed Hana as much food as she wanted, Beta bringing home sweets to celebrate Lúcio's return.

With everybody full, they were all ready to go to bed. Washing up and turning in for the night, Hana knocked out on a spare couch in Lúcio’s room as Gabriel stayed on the pullout bed. Lúcio sat on his top bed, opening up his contacts and putting in earbuds. Calling Satya, she picked up after the third ring; Lúcio saw that she was back in her hotel room, sitting on the bed.

“How was today?” He asked, making sure to keep his voice down to not disturb Hana and Beta.

“ _Sandra is… lively, but very accommodating and kind. Today was quite wonderful, she took me out to a local restaurant for dinner._ ” Lúcio smiled, Satya brushing her hair as she continued to talk. “ _I’m looking forward to tomorrow. This doesn’t feel like a work trip, it is actually quite fun to see how my hardlight functions in this kind of work._ ”

“Really now?”

“ _I can easily provide bridges and platforms for them to stand on. It took a bit for them to get used to it, though._ ” Satya laughed quietly. “ _At first, they thought they would fall right through. They were very amazed that it could hold several people’s weight._ ”

"Sounds like you're making yourself at home there!" Satya's smile fell a little, Lúcio tilting his head. "Something wrong?"

" _Ah, no… it's just..._ " She glanced down at her prosthetic arm. " _... It does feel a little wrong to be here, I will not lie._ "

"Well, they don't seem to mind. The past is the past, make new friends and connections." Lúcio reassured. "Don't worry too much, if they have an issue, then they would've talked to you by now. It seems like they all like you!"

" _Do you think so?_ "

"Definitely! Just enjoy Carnaval season, Satya! It's a time to put things in the past, to just enjoy the festivities with friends and loved ones." He glanced at the time. "It's getting late, get some sleep!"

" _Will do. Good night, Lúcio._ "

"Good night, Satya!" Ending the call, he lied down, a smile on his face. His chest almost hurt with how  _excited_ he was for tomorrow. This day was only the beginning of something amazing.

\--------------------------

Hana and Gabriel could barely keep up with the whirlwind that was Lúcio.

Gabriel groaned as he felt somebody shaking his shoulder, wearily opening his eyes to see that it was Lúcio standing over his bed with an apron and pan in hand.

“Help me make breakfast, please?” He asked, batting his eyes and giving a signature smile. Gabriel sighed and got up, shuffling into his slippers and putting on the bright green apron. Lúcio got a batch of pão de queijo going, finding enough coconut in the cabinets for some queijadinha. Gabriel stared at the several cans of condensed milk in the fridge, shrugging and grabbing the fruit. They hummed to the radio together, the outside world slowly waking up.

When Hana shuffled down with Beta, a smile on her face as Aria held her hand to guide her, they were greeted with breakfast already done. Gabriel was finishing up the last of Lúcio’s little siblings’ lunches, slipping in a candy bar for each of them. He zipped up the lunchboxes, everybody filling around the table. Maria and Alana wondered how early Lúcio woke up to actually make breakfast first.

“My first morning home, gotta make it count!” Lúcio said. After breakfast, Gabriel gave each of the kids' their lunchbox, helping them with their backpacks. Lúcio, Gabriel, and Hana all walked them to school, laughing whenever they would yell the good news to their friends. Once they dropped them off, Lúcio grabbed their hands, diving straight for the city. "I'm going to give you guys so much food, you don't even know!"

"We just ate!" Hana protested.

"And? There's always room for street food!"

Cassava chips, kibe, picanha, and plenty of coxinha. Lúcio laughed when he had them eat acarjé with vatapá, both of them trying to not break under the spiciness. "How about something sweet?" Plenty of brigadeiros, Hana demanding to buy an entire bag once she had the first bite. Lúcio was more than happy to buy more, getting an extra bag for his siblings.

With more than enough food to last them through the day, Gabriel excused himself to go work on the Carnaval costumes.

"I've seen a lot of the favela, let Hana get the local experience." He said, smiling. "Enjoy yourself, Lúlu." A quick kiss on the cheek, he waved goodbye, jogging back. Lúcio grabbed Hana's hand, immediately taking her to the next destination.

"Are we going to go to the Copacabana?" She asked, Lúcio rolling his eyes.

"Girl, what are we, tourists? If you want to go to the beach, go to Barra da Tijuca. Seriously. Way less crowded." Taking her to the samba school, they bumped into Satya walking in with Sandra, the two finishing up a little bag of beijinhos as Sandra sipped a cup of coffee. They gave a little wave, going into the workshop as Lúcio brought Hana to his class and invited her to practice with him. He connected his phone up to the speakers, getting the song ready. Changing into his dance clothes, Lúcio grinned, facing the mirror.

"Ready?"

"Always!" Hana said confidently, Lúcio starting it up.

The music thumped through her blood, the beat almost controlling her body. But she was bewildered at how fast Lúcio moved, going cross-eyed from just trying to keep track of what he was doing. Combined with his hand gestures and body movement, Hana could feel her leg muscles begin to burn fifteen seconds in with only attempting to copy Lúcio. Lúcio giggled as he continued on with his routine, ending with a flourish. Hana groaned and collapsed on the floor, taking the water bottle Lúcio offered.

"I think the only reason you can dance like that is because you don't got legs." She accused, chugging the water. Lúcio shrugged, helping her back up.

"It burns my thighs more than anything, but years of capoeira and football kind of made them immune."

"And deliciously thick."

"That too. Speaking of capoeira, that's my next destination, right after I get a few more moves down." Hana widened her eyes as Lúcio started up another song, practicing a few specific dance moves. Plenty of twirls and even more footwork, all paired up with the blasting music. When Lúcio was done, he went to do a quick progress report with Sandra, Hana waving at Satya as the two chatted.

"How has your time been here, Satya?" Hana asked, Satya smiling.

"I learned a new trick with my hardlight! I can't wait for Carnaval to come so I can show you guys!" She said excitedly, Hana blinking a little at the enthusiasm in her voice. "Sandra is also lovely, she has been teaching me some basic Portuguese and taking me out to local spots. I almost feel a bit sad to be leaving before Carnaval." Sandra widened her eyes, whipping her head around.

"Excuse me?! You're not staying for Carnaval?!" She almost yelled, Satya nodding.

"I cannot deal with the amount of noise and commotion during the event, so-"

"We have much less time than I thought to show you around! Girl! I need to take you to so many places!" Sandra quickly wrapped up her progress report with Lúcio, Hana and Satya barely understanding the rapid Portuguese between her and Lúcio. Grabbing Satya's hand, the two rushed out of the door, Sandra yelling about how Satya  _had_ to try more local food.

Going to the capoeira school, Hana opted to sit on the side instead of participating, watching as Lúcio taught through various ages and skill levels. Flips, spins, kicks, and twirls. With only a few breaks between classes, Lúcio seemed to be unfazed, twirling his water bottle in his hand as he stretched for his next class.

“Tonight I’m going to go DJ! You n’ Gabe should totally come!” Hana blinked in bewilderment as Lúcio talked about returning to one of his favorite nightclubs, still smiling wide.

“Dude, how are you-”

“I’m back home for Carnaval! How could I be tired?” Lúcio laughed, refilling his water bottle and returning back to his class. Hana could only stare after him, finally following him in.

As promised, when night hit and dinner was over, Lúcio dressed them all up for a night of dancing, mouth going a mile a minute about how excited he was. Mesh tops, ripped shorts, leather boots, and a plethora of rave jewelry. Gabriel stared at his outfit, not having much time to complain before Lúcio grabbed his and Hana’s hand to dive into the subway.

Though, after a few drinks and shots at the bar, any doubtful thoughts were thrown out the window as they partied the night away, Lúcio controlling the dance floor as always. He almost lounged on his turntable, yelling for the crowd to get pumped up as his jewelry glowed in the darkness, sound-sensitive outfit matching with the heavy bass.

As much as he loved feeling Lúcio’s music pumping through his veins and thumping at his heart, Gabriel couldn’t help but wonder if Lúcio wanted to come down to the dance floor to dance a little bit as well.

Finally switching out with another DJ, Gabriel, Hana, and Lúcio all left after one more round of drinks, giggling as they walked down the streets. As they went down to the subway, Lúcio perked up, clapping his hands together.

"I just remembered! I need to swing by the recording studio for a second!"

"It's almost two in the morning-"

"I'll meet you guys back home! You know where to go right, Gabe?"

"Yeah, but-" Cheerfully waving goodbye, Lúcio dove down to another platform, disappearing around the corner. Gabriel and Hana stared at the dust trail left behind.

"See you…?"

Every day. Gabriel had to excuse himself at times because he was truly too tired or sore to continue, Lúcio diving from event to event like a laser in a room full of angled mirrors. Hana had the same amount of energy for the initial few days before burning out as well, opting to spend some time with Lúcio’s little siblings.

Mornings, samba class and meeting with Carnaval organizers. Afternoons, capoeira class and helping his siblings. Nights, DJing at a club or recording at his studio.

The schedule was absolutely jam-packed. Gabriel wondered if Lúcio's excitement and eagerness were helping or hurting him. Though Lúcio was no doubt lively and joyous to be back, his smile going from ear to ear as he danced his heart out, the eye bags were still lingering underneath, his shoulders slightly slumped. There was the occasional forced smile or hurried speech, moving not to the surrounding music but to an impatient, jittery beat of his own.

Gabriel bit his lip, glancing over to see Lúcio typing like crazy on his holopad, replying to messages, questions, and fanart. Maybe he should tell him he should cool it on the work. This  _was_ supposed to be a vacation.

Taking a small peek into Lúcio's soul, Gabriel noticed how the wavelength was getting shorter and shorter, winding up like a bowstring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This till like Chapter 44 is going to be a wild ride, I'm very excited to show you guys what I have planned! Apologies for getting this out so late, school has been a lot more hectic than expected.


	35. Do Not Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It reaches the tipping point.

"Perhaps you should take a break?" Lúcio raised a brow, looking up from his paperwork. Gabriel sliced an apple into four quarters, the radio playing the morning station's music. "Aren't you tired?" He asked, voice flat with no emphasis anywhere. His shadow hands took one of the apple slices and scored a v-shape across the top of the skin.

"How could I be tired? I'm finally home after three years, man!" Lúcio said, grinning.

"Yes, but aren't you tired?" Gabriel repeated, peeling the v-section away. He tucked the knife underneath the pointed sections, carefully cutting in and creating two bunny ears.

"Nah babe, I feel fine." The morning sun shined through the windows, the neighborhood waking up. Gabriel shaped the piece to look more like a teardrop, eating the discarded pieces. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Don't you feel like you're working a little...  _too_ much?"

"No, not really." He set the bunny apple slices into their own little compartment, securing the kids' lunch boxes. His tendrils assembled the rest of the lunch as he washed the knife and cutting board, sliding in chocolate bars for each of them. It was about time to wake them up.

"How about taking a day off? I'm sure they won't mind."

"Don't need it. "They went to the bedroom got everybody ready for school. Gabriel tied Aria's curls into two buns, Lúcio making sure Dakota actually had his homework this time. As they walked towards the school, Gabriel noticed that Lúcio seemed to hurry them along as if his phone was burning a hole in his pocket.

\--------------

"How about we go out to eat?" Gabriel offered, sipping on his coffee. He leaned against the costume workshop, taking a break from sewing. He held a basket of coxinhas in his hand, bought from the street vendor from around the corner.

"What's wrong with eating here?" Lúcio munched away as he typed out a message to the Carnaval organizers. Gabriel glanced around the plaza.

"Well, we can sit down and relax for a start."

"I got a class in twenty. Don't got time." He sighed, shaking his head.

"You never have time..."

"How about tonight? I'll take you out to dinner." Lúcio didn't look up from his screen, finishing off his coxinha.

"That's what you said yesterday. And the day before yesterday." Gabriel's eyes strayed away. "And the day before that too..." He muttered. Lúcio didn't opt to answer, wiping his hands.

"See you around, Gabe." He skated off to class, Gabriel tossing out the empty basket and returning back to his workshop. Maria peeked out of her room, seeing that he has been holding the pencil in the same spot for the past five minutes.

\--------------

"Lúcio, Gabriel." He looked up from the sink, lowering the dish and shutting the faucet off. "The kids are having a sleepover at Sousa's house," Alana said, tying her hair up in a bun. "Maria and I are going to help her manage the party. Can you two take care of the house tonight?"

"When is Beta coming home?" Gabriel asked.

"Pretty late, he's attending a business party." She smiled a little. "One of the few kinds of parties he hates attending. Says the suits are far too stuffy."

"Him? Wearing a suit? He doesn't wear a shirt for half of the year and instead opts to wear a bondage harness that doesn't even cover his nipples." Gabriel rolled his eyes, Alana snickering and grabbing an energy bar from the pantry.

"To be fair, he paid a hefty amount to be able to not wear a shirt. He's getting his money's worth." She glanced over to Lúcio, seeing that he was stepping outside to take a call. "Well, take care of the house you two." She gave Gabriel a kiss on the forehead. "Have dinner and clean up accordingly. Lock the door if you plan on going out."

"Will do."

\---------------

The rain pattered against the windows, Gabriel filling up two bowls up with rice, beans, and meat. Lúcio leaned over the dining table, three screens pulled up; one for email, one for social media, and one for direct messages. Setting the bowl in front of him with a spoon, Gabriel sat down and began to eat. He glanced up after five minutes, Lúcio's food untouched.

"... Lúlu, are you not hungry?" Lúcio broke out of his trance, almost flinching a bit.

"Oh, oh no, yeah, I am." Gabriel gestured at the bowl, Lúcio taking a bite before returning back to send another email. They ate in silence, the radio's music mixing with the storm outside, both fading as background noise. Lúcio alternated between working and eating, often leaving the bowl untouched for periods of time before seemingly remembering that he needed to eat.

Gabriel finally sighed and put his spoon down.

"Can you take a break already?" Lúcio didn't look up, Gabriel tapping on his wrist to get his attention. "Lú, you need to take a break."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"I'm fine, I'm not tired."

"Can you stop denying me? It's plain to see that you're working yourself to death." Lúcio groaned, rubbing his forehead and lowering the screens.

"Look, can we do this some other time? It's late, I don't want to wake up my siblings-"

"They're not here." He blinked, Gabriel shaking his head. "Alana told us she, Maria, and all the kids are going to Senhora Sousa's house for a sleepover party. Didn't you hear?" Of course he didn't hear. He was too busy planning and taking a call, Alana being more of a background noise when she was talking. He tried to scramble for an excuse, finding none. "Look, I know you love Carnaval, you're excited to be home, but your energy is hurting you more than it is helping you," Gabriel said.

"You don't understand, I can't disappoint!"

"You're not going to! You've been practicing and dancing and practicing and dancing for who knows how many hours now." He said, crossing his arms. "You're borderline sleeping at the recording studio. Babe, people are satisfied just  _seeing_ you! Whatever you do, whatever album you put out, I'm sure they'll love it!"

"It's not just that! I need to put on a worthy performance! I need to deliver!"

"It  _is_ worthy! Who cares what a few people might think? You can't make everybody happy!"

"Yeah, I know, but I'll goddamn try!"

"If you keep this up, you're never going to be satisfied with your performance!"

"I just need a little more time! I can perform fine!"

"Your workaholic nature isn't helping! It's hurting you!"

"What the hell do you know about show business anyway?!"

"At least I know that you can't put on a performance at all if you're on the verge of collapsing!" Lúcio grabbed his phone and jacket, the chair shoved back as he threw open the door. Gabriel widened his eyes. "Lúcio-!" The door slammed shut, Lúcio disappearing from the window view. Gabriel slowly lowered his hand, sighing and looking back down at his bowl. The food has gotten cold. He considered pulling Lúcio back inside due to the rainstorm, but knew it was fruitless to try to reason when he was this agitated.

Finishing dinner and wrapping Lúcio's half-finished bowl up, he set it into the fridge. He stared out the window, the rain splashing against the puddled road.

"Mew?" Princesita rubbed up against his leg, purring softly. She jumped onto the windowsill, soft yellow eyes slowly blinking at him.

"I... shouldn't have yelled at him." He quietly admitted, stroking the top of her head. She moved closer and meowed again. "I'm worried, you know? He's just working and working and working and not listening to me." He glanced down to the ground. "He doesn't let anybody help him, yet he deserves it the most..."

"Meow." They stood in silence, the storm getting worse as time ticked on. Rain splashed against the road, thunder rumbling in the far distance. Princesita had sat and turned towards the window, her tail swishing back and forth. Gabriel watched as a distant flash of lightning signaled a far worse storm. He hoped that Lúcio was on his way home, or at least found some kind of shelter in hopes that the storm would pass quickly.

His worries were interrupted with a sudden tugging sensation, Gabriel blinking and glancing around. Another tug, pulling his chest. Princesita stood up, her lips curled back in a vicious hiss. Her entire tail was stuck straight up into the air like a pole, her eyes glaring daggers into the distance. All of the hairs on the back of his neck were raised.

"What is it?" She continued to snarl and hiss, pupils dilated to slits. Another tug, Gabriel taking a deep breath and letting his mind sink; a faint line traveled from his soul to outside, going through the door. It followed Lúcio's route out. He could hear it, a whisper humming in the back of his head. It continued to beat, his blood running cold when it paused.

It beat, then stopped. Beat, stop. Erratic pulses. Gabriel reached for the umbrella, tugging on his boots as he continued to stare at the link. Princesita jumped down from the windowsill and pawed at the door. Beat, stop. Beat, stop. Stop. Stop. Stop.

A snap sliced through his head, Princesita screaming and clawing with reckless abandon at the door. Gabriel threw it open, the rain smashing against the umbrella as they sprinted down the roads.

\---------------

Pulling his hood over his head more, Lúcio cursed under his breath, stuffing his hands into the pockets. Why won't Gabriel just listen to him?! He was the one living in this body, he was pretty sure he knew himself better for christ's sake. This was Carnaval! His favorite holiday! What was wrong with getting ready for it vigorously?! Three years, what was wrong with wanting to make it perfect?!

He turned left and right on a whim, eyes glued to the ground as he stomped through the roads. The rain pelted down and soaked through his jacket and clothes within minutes. He didn't care, muttering incessantly. Going down a flight of stairs, his foot slipped on a particularly slippery surface, shooting out.

"Shit-!" Scrabbling for the railing, he winced as his body still tumbled forward and landed on the ground unceremoniously, groaning and wiping some of the rain off of his face. His cheeks and hands stung. God, if his day couldn't get any worse...

Brushing off the dirt and dust, he continued to walk. He wasn't ready to head back. Not yet. He didn't want to talk yet. Maybe Hana was free to chat with? Going underneath some cover, the rain leaked through a few cracks, but it was still better than nothing. He reached into his pocket, blinking when he felt nothing. He checked the other pocket and his pants, feeling nothing.

Where did he put his phone? Did it fall out when he fell down the stairs?

Lúcio resisted the urge to scream in frustration, opting to just turn around and try to retrace his steps. Raising his head, he saw that the place was mostly quiet, buildings abandoned. The roads were unpaved, crumbling infrastructure abundant. A pang of sadness hit home, Lúcio sighing and whispering a quiet apology.

_One of the places that never rebuilt after Vishkar... Sorry, I'll go now._

An ambulance siren yelled in the far distance, Lúcio sighing and beginning to walk. Trying to retrace his steps, he looked at each road to try to find the steps again, his eyes falling onto a rusty playground. His entire body locked up, the siren getting amplified tenfold.

_"NO!"_

_"_ _**Surpassed curfew. Termination initiated.** _ _"_

_"RUN! FUCKING RUN! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"_

_"_ _**Target locked.** _ _"_

_"NOO!" Sprinting forward, he reached out to try to redirect the laser, his hand just managing to hit the sentry's wing when he heard the sickening shot. The scream sliced through the air, followed by a smash as he flung it against the wall, the bot breaking into pieces. They collapsed onto the playground. Blood flowed through the hole in their throat, the rain letting it flow through the pavement. They were barely even eighteen._

_Lúcio slowly backed away. His stomach churned, his mind screaming for him to look away. He vomited up dinner, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. His entire body was shaking._

_The sentry bot sparked and let out a distress call, shrieking. The scream echoed in his head, playing over and over. The bot shrieked more, the thunder above rumbling. His entire vision was getting flooded, cracking and exploding. He needed to go. He needed to get out of here. He has to get out of here. Lúcio tried to turn the opposite direction, but he couldn't turn. He stared at the boy. Maybe they were still alive. Maybe they weren't dead. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. There was some hope, right? Some stupid, stupid hope? Right? Right?_

_He ran over. What was their name? Lucas? Hugo? João? What was their name? What was their name? Please be alive, please be alive._

_Turning them over, their face was frozen, contorted into a scream of agony. His chest tightened like a vice was locked around it, squeezing out every bit of oxygen he sucked in. The sirens were coming closer. His vision was going haywire. Vishkar was coming. He had to go, he had to go._

_He reached down to feel for a pulse. Why did he think that would work? Why? Why? The sirens were coming closer. The sentry bot was sending a distress signal. He had to go. They could still be saved. No pulse. No pulse. It was hopeless. It was hopeless from the very beginning. They were dead. The sirens were screeching. The sentry bot was shrieking. His vision was screaming._

_Who's screaming in him?_

_It was so loud. It was so loud. What does he do? Was that the rain on his lips? Why did it sting so much? Somebody was screaming. Somebody was screaming. Who was screaming? He shut his mouth to make sure it wasn't him, but it still rang in his head loud and clear. He shut his eyes to lessen his headache, but his vision still exploded behind._

_The sirens were getting closer. Why is it so loud? Stop shrieking, stop screaming, why is it so loud? Stop, stop, get out, get out of here._

_He slammed his hand over his mouth, biting his skin between his teeth to make sure he wasn't the one screaming. A foul, metallic taste flooded his tongue. He didn't care. He had to get out. He had to run. Get away from the noise, get away from the sirens, get away from the explosions, get away get away get away_

_A splitting pain shot through his side, Lúcio gasping as his arm was yanked roughly upwards. His chest heaved up and down, staring into the red eyes of a Vishkar agent._

"Look at what we have here."  _They sneered, Lúcio nearly throwing up again as their foot smashed into his stomach. He heaved and coughed, the agent throwing him to the ground. His entire body froze when he felt not of the prongs of a Photon Projector against his throat, but of the barrel of a gun._

 _His vision flashed,_ staring into the red visor of a Talon agent.

"Doctor O'Deorain has requested of you." Grabbing the barrel, he shoved it into the ground, the shot exploding centimeters away from his ear. Lúcio thrust his leg out and kicked them in their knee, scrambling up as they swore and raised their gun again. Diving into the alleyways, he could hear them talking into their intercom.

_Heavy footsteps came around the corner. He braked and dove for another path, the shot firing right past his ear. Thunder crackled above, his headache slowly beginning to split his head open. He was so cold, freezing. His knees wobbled as he slowed down, gasping and panting. Trying to take another step, he collapsed, unsure whether or not the liquid on his face was his tears or the rain. What was real? What was going on? Why was it still so goddamn loud?!_

_White walls flashed over his vision as his entire body convulsed, a scream torn out of his throat as electrical shocks sliced through his skin._

"Subject is neutralized. Prepare for extraction."  _The lightning cracked right above, heavy footsteps coming closer. White walls and padding made him curl up in a ball, feeling as if he was being choked out. The shocks didn't allow him to do anything. Anything._

"DIE!"  _The shocks stopped, Lúcio gasping and gulping in oxygen as gunshots exploded across his vision, a chaos of colors and shapes hurting his brain. People were screaming again, diving right into his ears. Gunshots and explosions. The sirens and the screams and the thunder and the rain and the gunshots-_

_He clamped his hands over his ears, a wail tearing itself out of his mouth._

_He just wanted to go home._ _**he just wanted to go home** _

_**he didnt know how long. the screams continued with the gunshots. his body twitched and trembled. he was so cold. everything shrieked in his head. he gave up on discerning reality. his heartbeat pounded. it was so loud. it was so loud. a constant wailing made him sob. he wasnt sure who was screaming.** _

_**stop fucking ringing please stop ringing stop screaming please please please** _

_**stop fucking screaming stop stop stop turn it off turn it off turn it off please just stop fucking screaming im sorry im sorry im sorry** _

_**just stop. stop ringing. stop ringing. turn it off. turn it off turn it off turn it off stop stop stopstopstopstop** _

"Mew."  _ **gold. gold wisps. who? only one was gold. she was gold.**_

"P... Prin..."  _ **please, please please where are you where are you where are you**  _"P-Princes... ita..."

"Mrrp."  _ **warmth. warmth. she's here. she's here. she's here.**  _ _He cracked open his eyes, two gentle golden eyes looking back at him. The rain was no longer battering against him, the eyes slowly blinking. She lied down against his chest, his arms instantly hugging her close. Lúcio heaved, his entire body shaking with each cough. Vibrations passed through his chest, a purr easing some of the pain._

_The gunshots continued. She purred louder. All he could hear was her purring. That's all he cared for._

_He wasn't sure how long he was there for. He just listened to her. To her. Only the thunder remained. His body still trembled. Everything was freezing. Still freezing._

"Shit, shit..."  _When something grabbed his arm, adrenaline shot through his veins, his entire body jolting back. Only a feeble whimper came out from his burning throat, his breathing more of a rattle. He hacked and doubled over, shoulders trembling as another sob leaked out._ "Lúcio, can you hear me?"  _He just wanted to go home. He just wanted to find reality again. He just wanted to go home._ "Lúcio..."  _Something brushed against his cheek. Not the wind._ "Lúcio, can you hear me?"  _A feeble nod. It was exhausting to just do that._ "It's me, Gabe."

_Gabe. Gabe. Gabe. The name repeated in his head, more tears falling._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

"I'm going to pick you up, is that okay?"  _Nod. Two arms carefully and slowly scooped him up, tucking him against a warm surface. He buried his face into it, still shivering. They were moving._

"Pr... P-Princesita..."  _A soft meow. He felt pressure on his legs, but slow. She went to his chest and lied down. She purred. He hugged her. They began to move. The rain hit something other than him._

"It's going to be okay, nothing is going to harm you now."

"We're going home."

"It's going to be okay, deep breaths. Deep breaths."

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay... I got you, you're safe."  _He didn't know why when he felt the grip loosen, he felt fear._

_please, please... dont let go, dont leave me, please, im begging you_

"I'm just unlocking the door, don't worry."  _A click, warmth surrounding the air. Home. Home._

_They moved. Princesita jumped off. He was set down, feeling his soaking wet clothes being removed. He shivered, curls sticking to the side of his face. Warm water washed over him. Music began to play. A radio? A phone?_

_Warmth. That's all he cared for. The water stopped, his body dried off. New clothes, dry ones. Comfortable. Hot air passed through his hair. He was held again, cradled. His mind finally settled._ Wearily opening his eyes, he saw that he was being carried out of the bathroom, wearing Gabriel's shirt. His prosthetics were leaning against the bed. The front door opened up, Beta groaning as Hana shook the rain off of her umbrella. He nearly tore his suit jacket right off.

"Could you believe this storm? Of course Rio decides to dump one today and-" He widened his eyes as he saw Lúcio, Hana shutting the door immediately.

"Flashback." Gabriel quickly said, Hana rushing to take off her boots and grabbing a packet of tea leaves out of her suitcase. Beta got a kettle of water going, adjusting the radio to be hooked up to his phone instead of a station. Gabriel sat down on the couch bed, leaning against the headboard. Lúcio didn't move from his lap. "Do you want to sleep for a bit?"

No response.

"Hana and Beta are making some tea. Can you remain awake for a few minutes?" He gave a small nod. Gabriel just realized how... truly exhausted he looked. Lúcio was like a rope, trying to hold onto multiple things, taking on more and more weight, strained and exerted and lasting with one strand of thread before it snapped and sent everything crashing down.

Even now, through the fragments of words that he could hear in Lúcio's muffled mind, brought him no joy.

_... no time... get up... get up already..._

To be so distant and lost... yet still pushing others away to keep them happy. Gabriel tightened his grip on Lúcio.

Hana steeped the hot water with the tea bag, mixing a spoonful of honey in. She poured it all into Lúcio's frog mug, Beta taking it and sitting down in front of them.

He began to sing quietly, a certain gentleness that Gabriel and Hana have never heard before. He set the mug in Lúcio's hands. Lúcio didn't move, Beta repeating the line. He raised his head slightly, cupping his hands around. Beta sang the line again, Lúcio staring down at the tea's surface. He began to sing the line too, Beta smiling and continuing.

Line by line, Lúcio focusing long enough to be able to drink. Beta patiently repeated as many times as needed, going verse after verse until the mug was empty. He took it back.

" _Get some sleep, okay?_ " Beta said, Lúcio giving a little nod. He handed over earbuds and started up a song, Gabriel moving so Lúcio could sleep properly. He glanced at Beta, gesturing over to the stairwell. Hana offered to keep Lúcio company, the two going over.

"What did you just do with Lúcio?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head. "I would like to know, in case this happens again."

"I do this when... he goes silent." Beta quietly said, staring over to the living room. "When he has episodes, he cannot focus properly. Even tasks like eating and walking are difficult. It's like if you want to go get a glass of water, but you can't seem to figure out where the kitchen is, where the sink was, which faucet is cold or hot, or even which cabinet the cup is in. Repetition helps him focus, so I sing a song we both know. It helps him focus just enough to do simple tasks."

"... How long has it been?"

"He hasn't had an episode this severe in a long time," Beta mumbled. "If he has another one and I'm not there, please be patient with him." His head lowered, staring at the ground. "He always hides it. I wish he didn't."

"Understood... Thank you for telling me." Going back, Hana motioned for Beta to follow her upstairs to the computer so they could start clearing Lúcio's schedule for tomorrow. Gabriel shut the lights and lied down. He could hear the two going to the studio, already planning out what to do. It was silent.

"... I'm sorry." He blinked, raising his head. Lúcio's back was toward him. "I'll... I'll be back to normal tomorrow morning." He whispered, sinking further into the pillow. "It's only for a night."

"Hey, hey... look at me." Gabriel gently turned him over, tilting his chin up. "It's all okay, you've done nothing wrong."

"But-"

"Listen to me, please." Lúcio bit his lip, reluctantly nodding. "You cared for me when I was a broken, half-alive smoke corpse trying to just survive. You cared for me even though you knew it was dangerous and potentially get yourself killed in the process. You took care of me, cared for me, and was willing to die for me despite a vicious flaw. You loved me, even when I tried to push you away." Gabriel smiled, gently pressing a kiss against Lúcio's nose. "Let me do the same for you."

He heard a quiet sniffle, Lúcio shakily inhaling.

"I love you, and that doesn't change. I don't just stick around because you're happy all the time, or that you bring me laughter. I love you when you're all smiles and laughter, when you're tired and bruised, and when you're broken and weak." He cupped his cheeks, wiping away the stray tears. "I love you, mi amor. Every aspect, every part of you. There's nothing to apologize for, you have not done me any inconvenience. I just know there's another part of you I need to love, and I don't mind that one bit." Lúcio buried his face into Gabriel's chest, his fingers digging into the back of his shirt and gripping on like a lifeline. "It's going to be okay."

Lúcio took one last shaky breath, Gabriel stroking the back of his neck.

"It's going to be okay."

He drew the blanket around them, pressing soft kisses along the top of Lúcio's head as he exploded into tears. Patting his hair, he whispered gentle words and sweet nothings of how it was okay, let it all out, he'll be here for the entire night. Deeper breaths, relax. He sent shadow hands to grab the nearest water bottle, propping Lúcio up just enough so he could drink. He sniffled, hiccuping and coughing.

"Get some rest." Falling asleep due to exhaustion, Gabriel tucked Lúcio in and let him hug him like a teddy bear. He watched as Lúcio's soul finally allowed itself to rest, but it was shaking, worry squirming its way through the cracks. He wanted complete relaxation.

_Exhaustion. That's all he could feel from Lúcio's soul. Cradling it gently in his hands, it just lied there and pulsated, still off-beat. He let the wavelength pass over his finger, frowning as it barely jittered. He sat down and hugged it against his chest, just like how Lúcio did when he woke up from nightmares._

_A sensation was tapping to get out of his soul, Gabriel tightening his grip. He hasn't felt the sensation in so long..._

_He locked it away all those years ago, hoping it would simply fade away into his memories, joining his hopes for his family. It was part of that world, a world he left behind a long time ago, a world he no longer thought to have access to._

_A little wouldn't hurt... right?_

_Thinking of a melody, the guitar notes echoed in his head, Gabriel exhaling._

_"_ There are moments in this life when you can't fake it... _" He quietly whispered, caressing Lúcio's soul. The wavelength paused, raising a little. "_ There are moments I would walk another road... _" It glanced at his soul, jumping a little._

_A red musical wavelength peeked out, swaying left and right to the melody._

_"_ There was something in the broken way you said it, singing, 'Please, oh god, do not let me go... _" It circled around Lúcio's wavelength, Gabriel watching as it slowly adjusted to the melody. It was still hesitant, wondering if this was too good to be true. "_ From the moment I was born, I have been dying... Yeah, we walk along towards the great unknown... _" He sang, nudging Lúcio to follow along._

 _"_... Is it love if I have given up on trying...? _" Lúcio's voice echoed faintly, Gabriel closing his eyes. He felt two arms hug him from behind tightly, voice shaky but trying to remain strong. "_... singing, 'Oh my god, don't..."  _Lúcio swallowed, Gabriel patting his hands._

_"It's okay, go ahead." Lúcio swallowed, his grip tightening._

_"_ Don't... Don't leave me here alone... _" He whimpered, Gabriel turning around and cradling him into his arms. He let their musical wavelengths swirl around, mixing together. He could hear all of Lúcio's worries, turning up the melody's volume._

 _"_ Singing, 'Please, oh god...' _"_

 _"_ Do... Do not let me go... _" Standing up, he smiled and bowed, offering his hand. Lúcio took it and stood up, stumbling a little bit. One hand on waist, one on shoulder, swaying back and forth; they waltzed along the void, only a simple dance this time. Gabriel didn't mind, humming along to the song. Lúcio rested his head on Gabriel's chest, lowering his hands._

 _"_ If you're up there, could you... lift my heavy burden...? _" He asked, tightening his grip on Gabriel's hands. "_ 'Cause I cannot... _" They stopped, Gabriel waiting patiently. Lúcio's breaths seemed to rattle, his hands falling to his sides. "..._ cannot seem to make this on my own... _" He admitted, voice barely audible. "_ Though I'm not sure if you can hear me, I'm still begging... _"_

 _"_ Singing, 'Oh, my god, don't leave me here alone...' _"_

 _"_ Singing, 'Please, oh god, do not let me go... _" Gabriel smiled and cupped Lúcio's cheeks, wiping away the tears that began to stream once more. He peppered him with playful kisses, Lúcio giggling and trying to bat him away with a small smile. He could feel the overwhelming wave of relief that crashed through Lúcio, almost feeling angry that only now did Lúcio ever learn it was okay to get help._

_"Rest easy, Lúlu." A nod. "Tomorrow, we start a new day."_

_"Good night, Gabe... and... thank you."_ Gabriel relaxed into the pillow as Lúcio finally relaxed completely, cuddled up against his side. He sat and enjoyed the silence, every so often running his thumb over Lúcio's cheek and feeling him shift to nuzzle closer. Hana and Beta came back down after a bit, sitting on the armrest.

"How is he?" She quietly asked, Gabriel pulling the blanket over Lúcio's neck.

"Better, he should be fine tomorrow morning. Still, not letting him go to work." Gabriel recalled back to the attack, feeling rage bubbling inside of him. When he saw the two Talon soldiers tase Lúcio in the midst of a breakdown, he didn't dare hold a single cell back. Their bodies were no more than dust when he was finished. "... Talon is in this favela." Hana and Beta froze, their hands instinctively reaching for the nearest weapon. "We had a fight and he stormed outside to cool off. He had a breakdown after a few minutes and I ran out to bring him back home. Found Talon trying to take him away." He gripped the blanket tighter, knuckles paling. "They know Lúcio is here for Carnaval and has his guard down."

"Motherfuckers..." Beta hissed. "We are getting rid of them.  _Now._ Nobody that does that shit to my family lives."

"Gabriel, Satya, and I will handle it, it's against Overwatch protocol for civilians-"

"If anybody asks, I am simply keeping my home city safe. As leader of Rio de Janeiro, it is my job." He smiled, Hana and Gabriel shrugging. Not technically breaking protocol. They called up Satya, the architect answering with a disgruntled yawn.

" _It is very late, what is the issue?_ "

"Sorry for calling so late Satya, but we have an urgent matter at hand. Talon has taken up residence in the favelas and attacked Lúcio earlier tonight." All the sleepiness in her eyes immediately disappeared, her back straightening up in attention. "We have an idea of where they are; can you send a scouting bot in the general area?"

" _On it._ " Giving the coordinates, they waited, Satya pulling up some camera footage. " _Found them. Abandoned district. They're in the empty schoolhouse. The last have returned from patrolling due to the storm._ "

"Let's go. I have an idea to get this done quickly." Hana glanced back at Gabriel. "Mind staying back and holding the fort down?"

"More than happy to." He shifted back next to Lúcio, adjusting the blanket properly.

" _Is Beta not staying? It's against-_ " Satya shook her head. " _Wait, why am I speaking of rules to him? He does not follow them._ "

"Spot on, glad you understand." Beta snickered. "Let's get this over with." Gabriel watched as both of them suited up, Satya opening up a teleporter at their location. "Take care of em for me." He gave a thumbs up, Beta and Hana going through. The door closed, Gabriel returning back to Lúcio.

"Mrrrp." Princesita jumped onto the bed, padding over to Lúcio. She wedged herself between Gabriel and him, curling up against his chest and purring. He noticed that Lúcio's breathing began to mellow out, his shoulders relaxing.

Time ticked on, Gabriel occupying himself with cleaning the house and designing new outfits. If he wasn't there to watch over Lúcio, Princesita was more than happy to continue purring against him, sometimes licking his face and nuzzling against his cheek. He smiled at the prospect of Lúcio being her little kitten. To be fair, they were pretty much her dumbass kids that were just several times bigger.

It wasn't long before the teleporter pad in the room began to glow softly, Gabriel raising his head from his sketchbook. It was suspiciously slow, his hand taking out a shotgun. He rested his finger on the trigger, moving slowly to the bed. He stood in front of Lúcio and aimed at the teleporter entrance. The bottom spun more, a soft blue glow illuminating the room.

He wasn't sure what to focus on first; Satya walking in with her entire arm detached, carried by her other hand, or Beta with blood steadily streaming from his nose and down to his neck. Hana sat on the other side with a charging station for another five minutes, finally recalling it and going through the teleporter.

"Had to make sure there was enough charge for me to go through completely." She explained. "I'll clean up the floor later."

"Yes, but-" He gestured towards Satya and Beta. "What the hell happened with you two?!" Princesita angrily meowed, scratching at his arm. "Sorry, sorry, I'll keep my voice down." She huffed and lied back down against Lúcio. Satya glanced down at her arm, Beta already moving to the kitchen to grab a tissue and shove it up his nose.

"We... did an experiment. Got the job done." She simply said. "Beta and I are going to fix my arm and his eye tech tomorrow."

"Wait wait, eye tech?"

"I can't see shit right now. " Beta called from the kitchen. "My tech is completely out of power, I'm blind right now." Princesita gave another warning meow, Beta muttering an apology. "Just uh... we need some rest. You can sleep on Mãe's bed tonight, Vaswani." Gabriel stared after them in bewilderment as they cleaned up, taking showers and retiring to bed as if nothing happened. Hana crashed upstairs, Satya sitting down with Beta to help remove the wires and tubes in his head.

"You can remove those?" Gabriel said, Beta giving a thumbs up.

"Pain in the ass, but necessary if I ever need to do updates or configurations." He explained, Satya ordering him to stay still again. Using one arm was somewhat inconvenient, but she managed, Beta taking the tubes out and power cell. "Oof, this is fried too. That would explain why my eyes felt like they were burning."

"You guys have three seconds to tell me what the hell you guys did."

"Guess I'll die then." Beta grinned, Satya holding back her giggle. "Well, goodnight." Beta left to head upstairs, instinctively clicking his tongue away. He threw the tissue and blood clot away as he passed by the bathroom, sprinting up the steps. Gabriel heard the studio door swing open and close. He cleaned up the mess of the floor, Satya helping in any way she could despite her one arm. She glanced over at the bed.

"You can train Princesita in therapy and have her certified as Lúcio's therapy cat." She said, Gabriel looking up from the broom. "Therapy cats are mainly used as emotional support, but she can also become a service cat if you train her to be able to get Lúcio's phone, prosthetics, etc."

"Really? There are classes for that?"

"Have you noticed? She has been next to him all this time." She gestured over to Princesita, who was adjusting her position again. "She seems to have naturally caught on to help Lúcio, but a little training would not hurt." Finding a spot near Lúcio and also comfortable, she flopped down and purred quietly. She would open her eyes every once in a while to make sure Lúcio was sleeping peacefully, changing her position to always be within arm's reach.

"It's almost funny how she's like a healer." Gabriel laughed quietly, Satya smiling. "Thank you for telling me. I'll take a look and see if we can do that for her."

"No problem." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy this chapter was a trip and a half to write. there are scenes in here that will be featured again, just from a different point of view .3. also damn we havent had a song in a long time!  
> Do Not Let Me Go- Joshua Hyslop  
> lúcio's repeating words is actually inspired by myself, i often start repeating things like incessantly when anxiety shoots through the roof.  
> 15 more chapters to go!

**Author's Note:**

> Writing descriptive and getting to long word counts is not a strong suit, am trying to get better. Also, for missions the names are regular, while during non-missions I use their first names. 
> 
> I hope nothing is too out of character, still working on maintaining their personalities...


End file.
